Une donnée imprévue
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Harue, jeune délinquante de son état, se retrouve dans le même lycée que Yusuke, un type avec qui elle s'est souvent battue. Un soir, elle découvre l'existence d'insectes étranges et Kurama et Hiei frappent à sa porte. Galère...
1. Nouvelle en plein milieu de l'année

J'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée de fic pour Yu Yu Hakusho, étant donné que mettre les persos de ce manga en couple me rebuttait un peu. Ne me demandez surtout pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien... ^^"

Toujours est-il que j'ai finalement trouvé une idée!

/!\ ATTENTION! Ceci n'est PAS une Mary Sue ( la guimauve et les filles parfaites, c'est loin d'être mon truc -.- )

Oui, j'ai inventé un personnage, mais n'allez pas croire que l'histoire tournera autour d'une héroïne aux supers pouvoirs et au charme fulgurant, le genre de greluche niaise qui sort avec tous les héros en moins de trois chapitres.

Non, moi, je suis sadique, et j'aime l'ironie.

Adeptes d'humour, de péripéties et de rebondissements, c'est par ici!

* * *

« Grmbl… »

Aux alentours, les passants changeaient de trottoir. Et pour cause : une espèce de cinglée venait de pulvériser une poubelle à grands coups de latte ! Les plus hardis me jetèrent des regards outrés.

Quoi ?! Vous voulez ma photo peut-être ?

A côté de moi, pas désolé pour un sou, mon père attendait que la crise passe avant de finalement se remettre en route, sa gosse furieuse sur les talons. Mon père. Ce cinglé, ce faux jeton. Cette espèce d'alcoolo qui se prenait pour quelqu'un d'important.

Il répondit aux regards réprobateurs en affichant une mine désolée et des yeux de chien battu. Dans le genre « plaignez moi, ma fille est insupportable », il obtiendrait sûrement la palme d'or. Ce qu'on oublie de préciser, c'est que le grand homme élancé coincé dans son costume cravate n'était qu'une des nombreuses facettes de cet homme, et sûrement aussi la plus rare. Lui, crétin de chômeur satisfait de son état, il passait le plus clair de son temps à boire comme un trou devant sa débile de télévision, fringué d'un pauvre vieux jean défoncé et d'un tee-shirt jamais lavé.

Et s'il avait enfilé son costume de cérémonie aujourd'hui, c'était pour une raison bien précise.

1) Sa délinquante de fille venait ENCORE de se faire virer.

2) C'était la sixième fois en quatre mois.

Et 3) Aujourd'hui je devais intégrer un des derniers lycées de la région, et ce en plein milieu d'année.

Il tenait donc à s'assurer de ma présence en cours et voulais au passage montrer au monde entier à quel point il était malchanceux d'avoir une gamine telle que moi.

Imbécile de quadragénaire même pas foutu de se faire à manger tout seul !

Et moi dans tout ça ? Et bien moi, je me trainais derrière son gros popotin bordé de soie noire, flanquée d'un uniforme horrible et prête à fracasser le premier venu ! Aujourd'hui, impossible de sécher et je n'étais vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas d'humeur à supporter les profs.

Dix minutes plus tard, le vieux me laissait devant l'enceinte du lycée non sans me gratifier de sa célèbre œillade « ne fais pas de conneries ou t'auras à faire à moi ! ». Œillade à laquelle je répondis par une moue désabusée et méprisante avant de me retourner, les mains profondément enfoncées dans mes poches.

Le bâtiment qui se dressait devant moi ne différait en rien des autres bahuts par lesquels j'étais passée. C'était un imposant bloc de béton au teint grisâtre et lézardé, avec une horloge monumentale scotchée sur la façade qui surplombait la cour de récré. Les vitres des fenêtres étaient devenues opaques à force d'accumuler les traces de doigts et les toilettes – que j'apercevais à l'autre bout de la cour – étaient dans un état lamentable. Bref, le lycée moyen, typique même, où grouillaient des tonnes de lycéens boudinés dans leurs uniformes.

Une grimace fleurit sur mon visage. Super, j'en avais déjà la nausée !

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avançais au milieu de la cohue, me frayant un passage au milieu des filles en jupes bleues plissées qui me dévisageaient comme un animal curieux. Evidemment, tout ce beau petit monde était déjà au courant : il y avait une nouvelle venue en terminale, et ce en plein milieu de l'année. Si je voulais passer inaperçue, c'était grillé. Des centaines de paires d'yeux hagards étaient braqués sur moi, tantôt conciliants, tantôt méprisants ou carrément intrigués. Finalement, peut-être aurais-je dû accepter de la mettre, cette fichue jupe…

J'haussais les épaules. Non, j'avais carrément refusé de porter ce truc là. En plus d'être horriblement laid, c'était pas pratique. Non mais vous vous imaginez, vous, en train de vous battre en jupe ? A la place, j'avais enfilé la tenue réglementaire de sport, qui s'avérait être un short bleu marine et un tee-shirt blanc. C'était pas terrible, mais c'était mieux que rien. J'avais bien tenté de me procurer un uniforme masculin – un pantalon je veux dire – mais le directeur s'y était fermement opposé. C'était donc soit la jupe, soit le short. Inutile de préciser que mon choix fut vite fait.

Seulement voilà : aux yeux de mes nouveaux camarades de classe, j'étais non seulement la nouvelle qui ramenait sa fraise en plein mois de janvier, mais aussi la folle dingue qui se baladait en short par moins quinze degré ! Mais plutôt mourir que d'enfiler une jupe, même avec des collants bien chauds.

Sans plus me préoccuper des regards braqués sur moi, je franchis la porte d'entrée du grand bâtiment, laquelle donnait sur un immense hall d'où partaient plusieurs couloirs, comme dans une fourmilière. Là, j'errais quelques secondes avant de croiser la route d'un panneau salvateur qui indiquait la direction à emprunter pour se rendre au secrétariat. Intérieurement, je pestais contre le monde entier. Qu'est ce que j'avais bien pu faire au bon dieu pour me retrouver là ?! Bon, quand on y réfléchissait bien, je savais quoi. Mais merde, une ou deux petites bagarres de rien du tout ne méritaient pas une telle punition, si ?

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je poussais la porte du secrétariat où je fus accueillie par une femme rêche et trapue, à la bouche pincée et au maquillage trop prononcé.

« Vous êtes Mono Harue ? » demanda-t-elle sitôt la porte refermée derrière moi.

Sa voix de fausset me fit grincer des dents.

« Haru. » rectifiais-je.

« Appelez-moi Haru. »

La vieille harpie ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce que je disais et me tendit sa main cadavérique sans même relever les yeux de son ordinateur, ce qui m'agaça profondément.

« Avez-vous les derniers formulaires à fournir ? »

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre je fouillais dans mon sac et lui tendit les documents qu'elle parcouru de ses yeux de chouette avant de les ranger soigneusement dans un tiroir. Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit derrière moi, dévoilant une fille aux cheveux bruns courts et aux grands yeux chocolat.

« Excusez-moi Mme Kahirasaka, je suis un peu en retard. »

L'ancêtre l'excusa d'un hochement de tête distrait avant de me tendre mon nouvel emploi du temps.

« Voici pour vous. » me dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Vous serez dans la classe C. La délégué de classe ici présente va vous guider jusqu'à votre salle. »

Machinalement, je me retournais vers la fille aux cheveux bruns.

« Ah ! Tu dois être la nouvelle ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Non sans blague ? Comment t'as deviné ?

Sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle me prit par la main et me tira hors du bureau de la vieille secrétaire revêche qui prit pourtant soin de m'adresser un «et tenez-vous à carreau ! » avant de me voir disparaitre. Visiblement, elle avait eu mon dossier scolaire entre les pattes.

J'haussais de nouveau les épaules, pensant que de toute façon je ne risquais pas de faire long feu dans ce lycée non plus. Alors inutile de me prendre la tête avec les méditations d'une enchouettée de secrétaire. Devant moi la brune tirait toujours sur ma main, m'emportant dans son sillage. Elle ne s'arrêta que bien plus loin, après m'avoir fait traverser la moitié de l'établissement. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'elle se retourna vers moi que je réalisais que tout le long de notre balade, elle m'avait parlé.

« Au fait, mon nom c'est Keiko. Et toi ? »

Je dévisageais cinq secondes ladite Keiko avant de grommeler :

« Haru. J'mappelle Haru. »

Sourire géant de la part de la déléguée de classe.

« Enchantée Haru ! »

Je grommelais de plus belle. Bon, peut-être que ce bahut n'était pas aussi merdique que les autres, finalement… Si tous les élèves étaient aussi naïfs et innocents qu'elle, je n'aurais sûrement pas à me battre dans l'enceinte du lycée, et éviterai donc le renvoi. De toute façon, si je voulais de la baston, je n'avais qu'à trainer dans les rues de Tokyo. Une des bandes de mes anciens lycées me tomberait bien dessus. Je souris à cette idée. J'aimais bien me battre. Ca me détendait. J'avais bien essayé le punching-ball, mais entre un sac de sable inerte et un crétin à démolir, il n'y avait pas photo ! Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'à cet instant précis, en fin de compte, j'étais plutôt optimiste. Chose très, très rare chez moi.

« …ru ? Haru, tu m'écoutes ? »

Je sursautais. Keiko agitait sa main devant mes yeux, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

« Euh… ouais, désolée. Tu voulais quoi ? »

La brune soupira.

« Si tu commences déjà à t'endormir tu ne vas pas faire long feu ! » me sermonna-t-elle les poings sur les hanches.

« Je te disais que j'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher avant la sonnerie. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi. On ira en cour ensemble, comme ça. T'es d'accord ? »

Comme j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête absent, elle captura à nouveau ma main et m'entraina à sa suite.

« Euh… et on va où comme ça ? » questionnais-je en constatant qu'elle me faisait monter une volée de marches qui faisait gémir les muscles de mes cuisses.

« Sur le toit. » me répondit-elle comme si c'était tout à fait banal.

« Si je ne vais pas le chercher, il ne se pointe jamais en cour ! »

Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Quelque chose me disait que dans peu de temps, elle dirait la même chose de moi. Après tout, je n'étais pas réputée pour mon assiduité à venir en cour ! Bientôt, la porte donnant accès à la terrasse du toit apparut devant nous, très vite poussée par une Keiko exaspérée.

« Yusuke ! Tu comptes encore sécher les cours ? »

Je n'aperçu l'intéressé que lorsqu'il sauta de la grille qui entourait le parapet. Il avait des cheveux noirs repoussés en arrière, des yeux bruns profonds, un uniforme vert et une moue agacée sur le visage. Moue qui se transforma très vite en étonnement, puis en effarement total lorsqu'il m'aperçu.

« Toi ??!!! » hurlâmes-nous parfaitement à l'unisson.


	2. Baston et moustique transgénique

« Comme vous le savez tous votre classe accueille une nouvelle élève. »

La déclaration du professeur soutira un « ouiii » collectif à la vingtaine d'élèves présents dans la salle.

« Son nom est Mono Harue. Soyez gentils avec elle. »

Je grimaçais à l'entente de mon prénom. Je détestais que l'on m'appelle autrement que « Haru ». Debout sur l'estrade, face à mes nouveaux camarades, je dissimulais tant bien que mal ma furieuse envie de cogner du poing sur la table en hurlant « HA-RU ! C'EST QUAND MÊME PAS SI COMPLIQUE ?! ». D'un geste, mon prof principal m'invita à aller m'assoir où bon me semblait. Heureusement pour moi j'étais tombée dans une classe de studieux, aussi les places du fond étaient-elles presque toutes libres. J'en choisi une à droite, près de la fenêtre. Assis juste derrière moi, Yusuke gloussait.

« Bienvenue chez nous, Ha-ru-e ! » se moqua-t-il en insistant bien sur le « e ».

Faisant mine de poser mes affaires à terre, je lui balançais un coup de cartable dans les tibias en le fusillant du regard. Pourquoi diable a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve dans la même classe que lui ?!

Urameshi Yusuke. Ce type était connu dans le milieu de la baston, et il n'avait pas la réputation d'être un tendre. Je m'étais déjà frottée à lui, une ou deux fois par le passé. D'abord surprit d'avoir à faire à une fille, il s'était finalement prit au jeu et mettait un point d'honneur à se donner à fond à chacune de nos entrevues. C'est qu'il était coriace, l'animal ! Le jour de notre première rencontre, il avait finit par me mettre au tapis. La deuxième fois, c'est moi qui avais gagné, d'un cheveu. Notre dernière rencontre s'était soldée par un match nul. J'aimais bien me battre avec lui, il y avait de l'action. Et en général ça ne finissait pas au bout de trois minutes comme avec les minables qui ne savaient attaquer qu'en bande. Non, lui, il se battait seul. Exactement comme moi. Et nos bagarres pouvaient parfois durer des heures entières sans qu'il n'y ait aucun gagnant.

Bref, ce type là ne m'était pas du tout inconnu, et je dirais même qu'au fil des affrontements, on avait sympathisé. Quand ce n'était pas moi qui venais lui chercher des noises, c'est lui qui s'en chargeait. Et après chaque baston on se retrouvait souvent tous les deux, assis à même le sol, à siroter une boisson en commentant les divers hématomes récoltés pendant les heures précédentes. Il nous était même arrivé de nous battre côte à côte, mais c'était rare. Et de là à dire que nous étions des amis, il y avait une marge. Nous étions juste des connaissances qui, à l'occasion, aimaient bien se marronner et boire un coup ensemble avant de se séparer de nouveau.

Mais maintenant que je me retrouvais dans le même bahut que lui, dans la même classe qui plus est, je sentais que nous allions avoir du mal à ne pas faire les idiots ensemble. J'étais même prête à me battre, là, tout de suite, juste histoire de lui faire ravaler son air moqueur et satisfait de lui-même.

Il savait pertinemment que je détestais mon vrai prénom, connaissait tous mes poings sensibles, les sujets à ne surtout pas aborder en ma présence. Il savait également que j'avais un caractère bien trempé, et que je ne disais jamais non à un bon échange de coups de poings.

En fait, je crois que je resterai encore moins longtemps dans ce lycée que dans les autres. Avec Yusuke à côté, ce sera vraiment dur de résister à une bonne petite bagarre…

La journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Entre les moqueries de Yusuke, les sermons de Keiko et tous les élèves de ma classe qui tenaient absolument à me mettre en garde contre ce vaurien d'Urameshi ( je me suis marrée ), je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde de répit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ma table à midi fut occupée par quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même : Keiko et Yusuke s'étaient joins à moi. C'était une journée sympa, en fin de compte. Une journée comme je n'avais plus l'habitude d'en vivre.

C'est donc d'une humeur légèrement meilleure que d'habitude que je pris le chemin du retour, non sans avoir salué mes deux nouveaux amis. Ma maison était à la sortie de la ville, dans un quartier mal famé où proliféraient les bars miteux et les maisons closes. Un endroit paradisiaque pour tout alcoolique pervertit. Pour mon père, quoi. D'ailleurs, à cette heure ci, il devait déjà être en train de vider sa dernière bouteille de whisky devant une série télé débile. Malgré ma bonne humeur apparente, un soupir réussit à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres tandis que je prenais la direction du centre commercial. Mieux valait acheter quelques bouteilles de plus, au cas où. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à supporter mon paternel en manque de sa dose quotidienne d'alcool. Non pas que ça me dérangeais de lui mettre une beigne. Mais ce soir, je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent sur mon passage, et j'entrais dans le royaume de la consommation, l'antre du capitalisme dans toute sa splendeur. Puis, sans même prêter attention aux nombreux rayons où florissaient des mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, je pris la direction du rayon alcool. Celui là, je pouvais le retrouver les yeux fermés. Là, je fis main basse sur tous les alcools forts du magasin, du plus infecte au plus tord-boyaux. Les employés du magasin ne s'étonnèrent même pas de voir une jeune fille de dix-sept ans faire un stock d'autant de bouteilles. Depuis le temps, ils étaient tous au courant du penchant lamentable de mon père pour la boisson.

En passant devant le rayon hygiène, je croisais mon reflet dans une glace. Ce que j'y vis alors m'arracha une grimace. Je ressemblais à ma mère. Une peau diaphane, tellement blanche qu'on aurait pu la croire de porcelaine. Des cheveux ébène, coupés aux épaules et ramené en une couette derrière mon crâne où ils ne restaient jamais coincés très longtemps et s'échappaient en mèches folles et éparses. Une frange aux pointes effilées, tombant jusque sous mes sourcils sans pour autant cacher mes yeux émeraudes. Des pupilles vert pâle, comme la mer un après-midi brumeux. Oui, il était évident à n'importe quel péquenaud que j'étais la copie conforme de ma mère. La seule différence notable entre elle et moi résidait dans le pli de ma bouche, cette mimique boudeuse et féroce profondément ancrée dans mes traits.

Je me retenais à grand peine de fracasser le miroir par terre et me détournais de mon image. Je payais mes courses et sorti du centre commercial d'un pas rapide. Si je n'aimais pas ressembler à cette femme, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle s'était tirée. Deux ans après ma naissance, quand elle en avait eu marre de jouer à la poupée, elle avait annoncé à mon père qu'elle le quittait et s'était fait la malle sans aucune autre forme de procès. Après ça, mon père s'était occupé de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de le faire moi-même puis s'était ouvertement laissé sombrer dans la dépression.

Mais même si tout ça était bien triste, honnêtement, je m'en foutais. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, dès que j'en aurai les moyens, je projetais de faire de même. Je quitterai cette baraque infestée par les dealers pour refaire ma vie ailleurs. Ciao vie merdique ! Bon courage pour te démerder seul, papa ! Un rire sadique monta des tréfonds de ma gorge. Ouais, quand j'en aurai les moyens, je laisserai derrière moi cette épave d'être humain imbibée d'alcool, et alors il crèvera sûrement de mal nutrition, à moins qu'un ou deux dealers ne l'ai chopé avant.

Trop absorbée par mes projets diaboliques, je ne vis pas la bande de zokus qui me filait le train depuis dix bonnes minutes. Et lorsque je m'en aperçu enfin, c'était déjà trop tard pour esquiver la confrontation. J'étais coincée, prise en tenaille dans une ruelle étroite assez peu fréquentée.

« Et flûte ! » pensais-je.

Automatiquement mes muscles se tendirent, et je déposais au sol mon cartable et mes courses, prête à en découdre. Pourtant, personne n'attaqua. Mes assaillants devaient bien être au moins une vingtaine, et ils n'attaquaient pas. Ils restaient là, de part et d'autre de moi, à me fixer de leurs regards vides. Etrange.

« Dites, ça vous ennuierait de faire vite ? » lançais-je.

« J'ai une rédac' à faire, moi ! »

Toujours aucune réaction. Ce n'était pas normal. Des types comme ça, d'habitude, ça réagissait toujours à la provoc'. Et là je me foutais ouvertement de leur gueule. Soudain, comme en réponse à mes interrogations, ceux qui se tenaient à ma gauche s'écartèrent pour laisser le passage à leur chef.

Je reconnus immédiatement Sanri, le chef de la bande de Santama. Je m'étais souvent fritée avec lui, et j'avais toujours gagné. Grand, la vingtaine, il avait de longs cheveux châtains qui lui courraient jusqu'aux épaules, une cicatrice qui lui barrait la figure et… des cornes ???!

Je suffoquais un instant, la bouche grande ouverte sans pour autant réussir à émettre le moindre son. J'avais souvent croisé la route de Sanri, et il n'avait jamais eu de cornes ! C'était quoi ce délire ?!

Je n'eu pourtant pas le temps d'y penser plus, car Sanri leva une main au ciel.

« Allez, attaquez-la ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix déformée par le machiavélisme.

Aussitôt les vingt zoku, qui jusqu'à présent se tenaient tranquille, se ruèrent sur moi en hurlant, la bave aux lèvres. J'émis un « che » agacé et esquivais un premier coup de poing. Le type qui m'avait attaquée, emporté par son élan, vacilla puis s'écrasa au sol. Je lui assénais au passage un coup du tranchant de la main dans la nuque, l'assommant pour de bon, avant de sauter sur le côté. Un autre avait sorti la lame de son couteau de poche et me menaçait dangereusement avec. Aussi vive que l'éclair, je me retrouvais derrière lui et lui tordit le poignet qui émit un « crac » sinistre avant de l'envoyer valser dans ses compagnons qui tombèrent comme des quilles. Les autres, nullement impressionnés, avançaient comme des zombies, tentant sans relâche de m'abattre. J'étais cependant plus rapide qu'eux, parce que plus frêle et plus légère. Je me faufilais sans mal entre leurs corps lourds et patauds et distribuais les coups de poings de ci de là, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous à terre. Ne restait plus que Sanri qui, vert de rage, m'envoya un coup dans les côtes. Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de valser. Je m'écrasais lourdement à terre, impressionnée par cette force inhabituelle chez mon ancien adversaire. D'habitude, j'encaissais plutôt bien les coups. Mais celui là me fit voir trente-six chandelles ! Je me relevais tant bien que mal et esquivais un coup de pied qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, m'aurait fait très, très mal.

Le combat continua ainsi longtemps, inégal. Sanri était devenu beaucoup plus fort et je peinais à éviter les coups. Sur mon visage s'étalaient déjà plusieurs balafres dues à mes nombreuses chutes et mon corps courbaturé souffrait de dizaines d'hématomes. Mon adversaire était, lui aussi, en piteux état mais il ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur, trop occupé qu'il était à me marronner en bonne et due forme. Je réussi pourtant à l'envoyer au tapis – d'une manière pas très loyale, je l'avoue. En trébuchant, ma main a rencontré une barre de fer, une de celles qu'avaient utilisé les autres pour m'attaquer. Après un bref moment de réflexion, j'avais finalement haussé les épaules et m'en étais servie pour asséner à mon adversaire un coup fulgurant là où aucun homme – et je dis bien _aucun_ – n'aime être frappé. Sanri avait laissé échapper un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol, définitivement K.O.

Essoufflée, morte de fatigue, je décidais de m'assoir quelques instants, le temps de récupérer un peu. Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiais quand même que mon sac et mes courses étaient encore bien là et, voyant que tout allait bien, je me laissais glisser contre un mur. Ma respiration, d'abord rauque et erratique, se calma peu à peu, en même temps que mon cœur. Ses pulsations ralentirent jusqu'à redevenir normales, et le sang qui battait à mes tempes redevint un fleuve tranquille dans mes artères. Je me relevais finalement, ramassais mes affaires et m'apprêtais à partir, laissant pour mort Sanri et sa toute sa joyeuse bande de déjantés, quand quelque chose attira soudain mon attention.

De la bouche d'un des zokus s'échappait un insecte. Une bestiole immonde, répugnante et, à ce que je sache, pas encore répertorié dans notre catalogue terrestre des bêbêtes. Ca ressemblait à une mouche, mais en plus gros, avec une paire d'ailes en plus et une trompe démesurée au bout de laquelle brillait un dard menaçant. Non, c'était sûr, ce genre de truc était tout sauf normal.

« C'est quoi ce délire ??! »

La mouche mutante s'envola, très vite suivie par une nuée de ses semblables, qui toutes sortaient des corps étendus par terre. L'une d'entre elles, plus hardie que les autres, fonça droit sur moi avec la ferme intention de me coller le bouton de moustique le plus virulent de l'histoire. Elle n'en eu cependant pas le loisir, car j'envoyais valser mon sac contre elle, l'écrasant contre le mur ou elle se désintégra. Je veux dire, elle ne tomba pas au sol raide morte et total écrabouillée comme n'importe quel insecte normal, non ! Elle vola en éclat et disparu, comme si elle n'avait en fait jamais existé.

Ahurie , je restais immobile, pantelante, à fixer l'endroit où normalement aurait dû se trouver le corps de l'atroce bestiole. Puis, dans un regain de lucidité, j'empoignais Sanri par le col et le soulevais de terre.

« Eh, Sanri ! C'est quoi ce gag vaseux ?? Où t'as planqué les caméras ? » demandais-je, acide.

Je n'obtins évidemment aucune réponse, mon interlocuteur étant profondément dans les vapes. Exaspérée, je soufflais un bon coup et parti, désabusée et de mauvaise humeur. Si c'était une blague, elle était de mauvais goût ! Mais pour l'instant, je n'avais pas le temps de m'occuper de ce genre de farces débiles. J'avais une rédac' à faire et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à me faire remarquer dès les premiers jours.

Le reste du trajet se fit heureusement sans incident notable, et je reste persuadée que la tête que j'avais y était pour beaucoup. Yusuke n'était pas le seul à avoir une réputation de dur à cuire. Mon visage balafré n'avait vraiment rien d'engageant et, si cela ne suffisait pas, mon regard meurtrier suffisait à dissuader le premier venu de me chercher des noises. Non mais sans blagues ! Me faire tout ces bleus pour une farce ! Sanri avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux pendant un ou deux moi s'il voulait éviter l'échafaud !

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je tournais rageusement la clef dans la vieille serrure et pestais une fois de plus contre le mécanisme qui rechignait à obtempérer. Je déposais les sacs dans la cuisine et il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour voir arriver mon père qui avait remisé son costume contre son sempiternel jean dégueu' et son tee-shirt sale de plusieurs semaines. Il me jeta un regard méprisant, s'enquit de ma journée et, devant mon évident manque de bonne volonté pour répondre à ses questions, s'empara d'une bouteille de gin et partit s'affaler dans le canapé. Les hématomes qui commençaient à apparaitre sur ma peau le laissèrent froid, ce qui arrangea bien mes affaires. Sans plus me préoccuper de lui, je rangeais les courses et montais dans ma chambre où j'entrepris de soigner mes blessures grâce à la trousse de secours que j'avais toujours pris grand soin de maintenir en état. Assise sur mon lit, j'étais en train de galérer pour enrouler un bandage autour de mon mollet gauche quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Inutile de compter sur mon père pour aller ouvrir, il ne bougerait pas le petit doigt. Je m'empressais donc d'attacher mon pansement, rangeais la trousse à pharmacie et couru jusqu'à la porte. Là, je vérifiais que la porte qui donnait au salon était bien fermée et qu'il soit impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit de l'état pitoyable de l'appartement depuis l'entrée. Ceci fait, j'ouvris enfin, alors que les coups sur le bois de la porte redoublaient d'intensité.

Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, je restais muette d'étonnement. Sur le seuil se tenaient deux individus – deux hommes – que je ne connaissais absolument pas.

« Sûrement se sont-ils trompés d'adresse. » pensais-je, un brin irritée d'avoir été dérangée pour rien.

« Bonsoir ? »

Les deux inconnus ne répondirent pas tout de suite, ce qui me laissa le temps de les détailler.

Le premier – le plus grand des deux – avait les cheveux rouges, longs jusqu'au milieu du dos et décoiffés en épi au niveau de la nuque. Ses yeux en amande étaient verts, et étrangement profonds. Il avait une tête de premier de la classe, le genre de gars après qui courent toutes les filles du lycée. Je pariais qu'il avait un fan club ! D'après l'uniforme qu'il portait, c'était un lycéen, et il était scolarisé dans l'un des rares lycées où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds. Il me souriait poliment, mais je sentais que derrière cette façade se cachait quelque chose d'inquiétant, d'inavoué.

L'autre était… un nabot. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un d'aussi petit ! Moi qui n'étais déjà pas très haute, il m'arrivait à peine au menton ! Enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, il me fixait d'un air étrange. Pas méchamment, mais certainement pas bienveillant non plus. Son front était caché sous un bandeau blanc et ses cheveux noirs étaient dressés sur son crâne, comme s'il venait juste de se prendre le jus. J'aurais pu en rire si son regard ne m'avait pas tant troublé. Ses yeux étaient perçants, sérieux. Rien qu'en les regardant on sentait qu'il avait livré un nombre impressionnant de combats, et qu'il avait toujours gagné. Ses yeux étaient durs, voire même foudroyants. En croisant un tel regard j'eu le sentiment d'être toute petite, ce qui m'agaça profondément. C'était clair, il me prenait de haut. Ironique pour quelqu'un de sa taille, non ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, ce qui me sembla pourtant des heures, quand enfin le plus grand prit la parole. Sa voix était douce, mais ferme.

« Excuse-nous, tu es bien Mono Harue ? »


	3. Enma jr, ou début de la galère

Alors voilà le topo : ce soir, deux types - deux purs inconnus que je n'avais jamais vu et que je ne connaissais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam - se pointaient chez moi, connaissaient mon nom et, comble du comble, me demandaient de les suivre bien gentiment.

Le plus horrible de l'histoire, c'est que j'avais accepté sans broncher. Parce qu'au moment même où j'allais les envoyer balader en bonne et due forme la porte du salon s'est ouverte, dévoilant mon père à moitié bourré. Ni une, ni deux, j'avais accepté et entrainé mes deux visiteurs loin de chez moi en espérant seulement qu'ils n'aient pas entendu mon père vomir sur le plancher à peine la porte d'entrée refermée.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la rue, à marcher derrière un play-boy et un nabot, le tout dans un silence de mort. Silence qui fut très vite brisé par le type aux cheveux rouges. Il fit les présentations, en vrai gentleman, et s'excusa du dérangement. Je le regardais d'un œil carrément pas convaincu. A le voir comme ça on aurait presque pu oublier cette aura qu'il dégageait. En l'approchant je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange, comme un danger. Idem pour son copain. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'appris qu'il s'appelait Kurama et l'autre Hiei. Super. Avec ça, j'étais vachement avancée…

« Dites… » demandais-je finalement en faisant fi des civilités.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? »

Le regard du brun me vrilla le dos, je le sentais, tandis que celui de Kurama se voila un instant.

« En fait, m'expliqua-t-il, nous devons t'emmener voir quelqu'un. »

J'haussais un sourcil, prête à rebrousser chemin.

« Pardon ? »

Je n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre car le brun me dépassa, et je pu voir une épée scintiller sous sa cape. Ce qui n'était pas franchement pour me rassurer. Kurama soupira, comme exaspéré par l'attitude de son compagnon tandis que l'autre souriait, content de voir qu'il avait eu son petit effet. Il avait fait exprès de dévoiler son arme quelques secondes, et le message était passé. « Essaie de te faire la malle et tu verras ce qui va t'arriver… ».

Je décidais donc de la boucler et me laissais guider à travers les rues endormies de Tokyo, tous mes sens en alerte, prête à vendre ma peau plus chère qu'elle ne le valait vraiment. Soudain, un truc venu du ciel fondit sur nous. Un truc ultra rapide, un truc qui s'avéra être… une fille ! Cette fois j'hallucinais complètement ! Une fille venait de tomber du ciel, ou plutôt de descendre en volant sur une sorte de spatule ou de je-ne-sais-quoi ! Habillée d'un ample kimono rose, elle souriait de toutes ses dents en tortillant ses cheveux bleus.

« Bon sang c'est pas vrai je rêve ! » laissais-je échapper tout haut, l'air ahurit.

« Une journée pareille c'est pas possible, j'vais me réveiller ! »

La remarque fit sourire le type aux cheveux rouges, qui salua la fille volante avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas. Harue, voici Botan. »

L'intéressée me salua avec entrain et je lui répondis mécaniquement, presque avec hébètement. Une chose pareille n'était pas possible ! Personne ne pouvait voler sur cette espèce de… de… de balais sans poil ! C'était tout bonnement impossible, contraire aux lois de la physique.

Derrière moi, Hiei ricana froidement.

« Elle est complètement effarée. Je me demande bien pourquoi Enma junior nous a demandé de la lui amener, elle n'en vaut absolument pas la peine. »

Sa petite tirade orgueilleuse eu au moins le don de me faire réagir et je lui jetais un regard noir auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Je lui aurais bien fait comprendre ma façon de penser à grands coups de beignes mais la dénommée Botan interrompit mes projets de meurtre.

« Bon ! » claironna-t-elle de sa vois fluette.

« Harue, tu viens avec moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras de retour pour aller au lycée demain matin. »

Je n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une qu'elle s'adressait déjà aux deux garçons.

« Vous deux, accompagnez-nous. Le seigneur Enma souhaite également vous voir. »

Kurama acquiesça et disparu, suivit de Hiei, en annonçant qu'ils partaient devant. Eberluée, je dû me contenter d'assister à la scène sans pouvoir y mettre mon grain de sel, si petit soit-il.

« Harue ! » me pressa Botan.

« Allez dépêches-toi et grimpe ! » ordonna-t-elle en tapotant l'arrière de sa spatule volante.

Et là, _là_, ce fut trop. J'explosais.

« Mais bon sang qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous me voulez ?! Et pourquoi je devrais vous suivre, hein ??? »

Botan se frotta les oreilles, sonnée par la bombe sonique que je venais de lui balancer en pleine face. S'il y avait encore quelqu'un d'endormit après ce que je venais de crier, c'étaient soit les sourds, soit les morts. La pauvre fille, une fois ses esprits récupérés, m'adressa un sourire embarrassé.

« Ca, je ne peux pas encore te le dire, désolée. » blagua-t-elle.

« Mais je t'assure qu'on ne te veux pas de mal ! Le seigneur Enma veut juste discuter avec toi, tu seras de retour très vite ! » s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant que j'allais de nouveau protester.

Je la jaugeais cinq minutes, évaluais le pour et le contre, pour finalement hausser les épaules et m'installer à l'arrière de son étrange véhicule. J'avais le sentiment que de toute façon, rêve ou pas, je ne me sortirais de cette situation qu'en obéissant bien gentiment. Si j'avais le malheur de repartir maintenant, sûrement cette bande de tarés ne me lâcheraient-ils pas avant que j'aie répondu à leurs attentes. C'est donc résignée que je me sentis décoller de terre puis filer dans les airs à la vitesse de l'éclair. Nous trouions les nuages, perforant la voute céleste jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit inconnu. Je n'eu même pas le temps de hurler que nous nous posions déjà devant un palais immense. Ne me demandez pas comme un truc de cette taille pouvait flotter au dessus de nos tête – sur un nuage qui plus est – je n'en sais fichtre rien. Après tout, peut-être étais-je bel et bien en train de rêver ? Dans ce cas là, à mon réveil, il faudrait que je pense sérieusement à me faire interner !

A mes côtés Botan sifflotait. Elle rangea sa spatule de la-mort-qui-tue et me tira à sa suite. Nous franchîmes les immenses portes du palais pour nous retrouver dans un hall où s'affairaient des centaines de… trucs. Qu'est ce que c'était que ces machins là ?! C'était tantôt bleu, jaune, vert ou mauve, ça avait à peut près la même stature qu'un homme normal, deux jambes, deux bras, mais c'était coloré, et ça avait une corne en plein milieu du front. Leurs mains et leurs pieds étaient griffus et la base de leurs cheveux était implantée loin à l'arrière du crâne. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, _ça parlait_.

C'étaient des monstres, des vrais de vrais.

Botan ne fit pas attention à ma mâchoire qui trainait maintenant au sol et se dirigea vers un long corridor, moi sur les talons. Les artères du bâtiment étaient mal éclairées, comme si l'architecte qui avait conçu ce foutoir était soul au moment de dessiner les plans et qu'il avait placé les luminaires là où il pensait que ça ferait joli, et non là où c'aurait été utile. Là encore, partout, des monstres de diverses formes, de diverses tailles s'affairaient. Certains paniquaient en baladant une pile monumentale de dossiers, d'autres balayaient le sol avec énergie tandis que d'autres encore donnaient des ordres. Le tout se passait dans un capharnaüm le plus complet, tant et si bien que j'en avais presque mal à la tête.

Enfin nous atteignîmes le bout du couloir et nous arrêtâmes devant une porte close. Là, Botan perdit son sourire et redevint à peine plus sérieuse. Elle pointa un doigt autoritaire juste sous mon nez.

« Alors écoutes. Nous allons rentrer dans le bureau d'Enma junior et c'est quelqu'un de très important, tu comprends ? Alors pas de bagarre ni de remarque déplaisante. C'est clair ? »

Je la dévisageais sans comprendre mais acquiesçais tout de même, remisant ma fierté aux oubliettes pour quelques temps. Botan soupira, comme pour se préparer à quelque chose de pénible, puis m'adressa un clin d'œil.

« Je compte sur toi ! » me dit-elle avant de pousser les deux lourdes portes.

Les battants grincèrent sur leurs gonds, mécontents d'avoir été tirés de leur sommeil et obtempérèrent finalement, nous laissant le passage. La pièce dans laquelle nous entrâmes était très simple, juste agrémentée d'un écran géant et d'un bureau derrière lequel était assis un enfant.

Hep, minute ! Un _enfant_ ?!

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose et me retins juste à temps, ravalant ma remarque et mon fou rire.

NoOoOoOn ???!!!! Ce n'était quand même pas _lui_, Enma junior ?! Ce mioche ? Je sentis l'hilarité poindre le bout de son nez, et je luttais pour ne pas rire comme une bossue.

Derrière le gamin se tenait un monstre identique à ceux que j'avais croisé dans le hall, à la différence que celui-ci était bleu, que ses cheveux étaient blonds et qu'il portait une tunique au motif léopard. Cette fois, j'étais certaine d'être bonne pour le fou rire de hyène enragée. Je me calmais cependant rapidement : dans un coin de la pièce je repérais Kurama et Hiei, ce dernier me dévisageant d'un air pas franchement rassurant. Nul doute qu'au moindre dérapage il se ferait un plaisir de dégainer son épée et d'en tester le tranchant sur moi. C'est donc en silence que j'attendis que le gamin lève les yeux vers moi.

« Majesté, voici Mono Harue, que vous avez expressément fait demander. » annonça le monstre bleu en se tortillant.

Enma junior acquiesça distraitement, tamponna un dernier document et daigna enfin s'intéresser à moi.

« Bien, merci. Botan, tu peux disposer. »

La concernée tenta de protester mais le souverain juvénile resta inflexible, renvoyant par la même occasion son serviteur à corne. Très vite, il ne resta plus dans la salle qu'Enma, Kurama, Hiei et moi. Pendant un instant, il me vint à l'esprit de fuir le plus loin possible. Un instant seulement. La voix d'Enma junior s'éleva soudain, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Harue, je suis désolé d'avoir dû te faire venir comme ça. » s'excusa-t-il d'abord.

« Mais il fallait que je te parle. »

Je le regardais un instant, incrédule. Puis me vint à l'esprit une question toute bête : comment étais-je censée m'adresser à lui ? Le monstre cornu l'avait appelé « majesté », mais il était hors de question que je vouvoie un morveux ! J'optais donc pour la simplicité, et enfonçais mes mains dans les poches de mon shorts, grimaçant au passage à cause d'un hématome qui avait sournoisement prit place sur ma cuisse droite.

« Oh. » dis-je simplement.

« Et que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

Ma mine désabusée sembla beaucoup amuser Kurama, qui dissimula son sourire derrière une main, tandis qu'Enma soupirait d'un air fataliste.

« C'est pas vrai… » se lamenta-t-il.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les sales caractères tombent sur moi ? »

Je me renfrognais immédiatement.

« Dites-lui ce que vous lui voulez et le « sale caractère » réintégrera ses pénates avec plaisir ! » rétorquais-je, piquée au vif.

Nouveau soupir de la part du gosse qui se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air désespéré.

« Bien, bien... » dit-il.

« Pas la peine de s'énerver. »

Puis, brandissant une télécommande, il mit en route l'énorme écran qui s'étalait sur le mur devant son bureau. Et là je me vis, moi, en train de me battre avec la bande de Sanri, l'après-midi même. Le souffle coupé, j'observais le moindre de mes faits et gestes, ceux de mes adversaires, je me revis écraser l'étrange insecte qui m'attaquait, puis me relever et partir.

« Vous… vous m'espionniez ???! » suffoquais-je, abasourdie.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'offusqua Enma.

« Ici, c'est le monde des esprits. Nous voyons tout. » m'expliqua-t-il.

L'information mit un moment avant d'atteindre mon cerveau et je ne me risquais surtout pas à poser d'autres questions. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur ma propre image, à l'écran. A présent on me voyait chez moi, juste après ma petite escapade au supermarché. Il y avait mon père, puis ma chambre, jusqu'au moment où Kurama et Hiei avaient débarqué chez moi. Là, Enma junior interrompit l'enregistrement et revint en arrière. Il arrêta la bande sur un gros plan de l'insecte bizarroïde.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est ? » questionna-t-il.

Je secouais négativement la tête.

« Peut-être allez-vous éclairer ma lanterne, vous qui savez tout ? » ironisais-je.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu Kurama sourire encore tandis que Hiei restait totalement indifférent. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient ici, ces deux là ??? Ils n'avaient pas encore lâché un seul mot et ne semblaient pas très enclins à prendre part à la conversation.

« C'est un insecte du monde des ténèbres, une race pas très sympathique qui adore se glisser dans l'âme humaine. » récita Enma.

« Normalement, les simples humains ne peuvent pas les voir. »

Je percutais soudain. La voici, la raison de ma présence ici. Enma m'observa en silence, parfaitement conscient du fait que je venais de comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Relevant les yeux, je soutenais son regard.

« Et alors ? » demandais-je sans aucune délicatesse.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire, que je les voies ?

_ Rien, répliqua Enma. Du moins... tant que tu n'en parles pas à qui veut bien t'écouter. »

Je grognais. Comme si c'était mon genre de hurler ça sur tout les toits. Peut-être étais-ce trop dur à comprendre pour lui, mais je ne tenais pas particulièrement à passer pour une folle à lier. Le gosse à la tétine comprit la signification de ma mine mécontente et se calla plus confortablement dans son siège.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Hiei pour se manifester. A bout de patience, il émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Il faudrait tout de même veiller à ne pas nous oublier ! » râla-t-il.

« Nous vous l'avons amenée, comme promit. Maintenant c'est à vous de respecter vos engagements. »

Enma junior tourna vers lui un regard condescendant.

« Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous aurez une remise de peine, comme promit. » leur assura-t-il.

« Au procès, j'interviendrai en votre faveur pour obtenir la liberté conditionnelle, ça vous va ? »

Hiei dévisagea quelques secondes le souverain, puis se détourna en grommelant. Ce fut Kurama qui répondit à sa place.

« C'est parfait. »

Il salua Enma d'un léger hochement de tête, me gratifia d'un sourire, puis disparu à la suite de Hiei, me laissant seule avec Enma. Ce dernier m'expliqua tout de même ce qu'il se passait.

« Ces deux là ne sont pas à mon service, déplora-t-il, et je suis obligé de marchander avec eux pour obtenir un peu d'obéissance. Comme ce sont des criminels, je dois leur promettre des remises de peine. »

Sa mine dépitée m'arracha un petit rire moqueur. Comme quoi, même lui ne contrôlait pas tout ! Savoir ça me fit plaisir, et je me surpris à apprécier les deux renégats rien que pour cela. Enma toussota légèrement, revenant aux choses sérieuses.

« Bref, Harue, nous ne te ferons rien. Mais j'aimerais tout de même te proposer quelque chose. »

Je tiquais à mon prénom. Cela faisait un moment que je ne disais rien lorsqu'on m'appelait comme ça. Mais maintenant, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir ma langue.

« Quoi ? » ânonnais-je difficilement.

Enma prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il se préparait à affronter une tornade.

« J'aimerais que tu travailles pour nous en tant que détective du monde spirituel, avec Yusuke Urameshi. »

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre. Et d'un, il me demandait de bosser pour lui. De deux, il voulait que je sois détective de machin-truc, et de trois je devrais faire équipe avec Yusu…

Bug ; pause.

Il avait bien dit Yusuke ?

« DE KEUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »


	4. Les schtroumpfs se font en vert!

« T'aurais pu me le dire, crétin ! »

J'agrémentais mon reproche d'un énième coup de poing sur le crâne de Yusuke qui, loin de se laisser faire, me balança son poing dans le menton.

« Et tu voulais que je te dise quoi, hein ?! _Tient, au fait Haru, je suis détective du monde spirituel ! Je bosse pour un morveux et je démolis la face des monstres ! Dingue, non ?_ »

Je vacillais quelques instants avant de me reprendre et de faucher les jambes de mon adversaire qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol en jurant.

« Ouais, c'aurait été un bon début ! » répliquais-je en attaquant de nouveau, visant cette fois son torse.

Il bloqua mon poing et me fit chuter au sol avant de se relever.

« Parce que tu m'aurais cru, peut-être ?!

_ Ouais, qui sait ?! Moi aussi j'peux les voir ces ptites bêbêtes, je te signale ! »

D'un bond, je me redressais et esquivais un nouveau coup, avant de me glisser derrière Yusuke avec la ferme intention de lui coller un bon coup de pied dans l'arrière train. Je n'en eu cependant pas le temps, interrompue par un rouquin fou furieux.

« Dites ! Ca vous gêne pas qu'on soit là ??!! »

Nous arrêtâmes de nous battre, nous dévisageant l'un l'autre avec des yeux furieux. A quelques mètres de là, Kuwabara fulminait, mécontent d'avoir été écarté de la baston.

Ce type là, je le connaissais depuis peu. C'est Yusuke qui me l'avait présenté, le jour de mon arrivée au lycée. Je l'aimais bien. Comme nous, il était toujours partant pour la bagarre. Il était d'ailleurs en train de se battre avec Yusuke quand je suis arrivée. J'avais des comptes à régler avec le brun, aussi fut-il vite évincé. Chose qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il nous sépara, s'interposant entre nous deux avec une autorité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Puis, lorsque nous fûmes à peu près calmés, il résuma la situation.

« Si je comprend bien, Harue…

_ Haru. » le coupais-je froidement.

« Haru, reprit-il, Enma junior t'as demandé d'être détective du monde spirituel aux côtés de Yusuke, c'est bien ça ? »

J'hochais la tête tandis que Yusuke grognait.

« J'ai pas besoin de toi. » maugréa-t-il.

« Contente de savoir que je peux te laisser faire tout le boulot en me tournant les pouces ! » rétorquais-je aussi sec.

« Ca suffit tout les deux ! »

La voix fluette qui s'était soudain élevée de nulle part nous surprit tous. Botan apparut, montée sur sa spatule bizarroïde qui flottait à quelques mètres au dessus de nous.

« Enma junior souhaite que vous travailliez ensemble pour que les missions soient menées de manière plus efficace ! » trancha-t-elle.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vous disputer !

_ Ah, bon ? » demandais-je, innocente.

« Si Enma veut qu'on travaille ensemble, c'est pas plutôt pour garder un œil sur moi ? »

Botan se mit à transpirer, signe que j'avais vu juste.

« Mais non, voyons, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ? » plaisanta-t-elle d'un rire qui sonna atrocement faux.

Personne ne fut dupe. Tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'Enma junior voulait juste s'assurer que je tiendrais ma langue et que je ne crierais pas sur tous les toits que le monde entier était infesté de bestioles invisibles et monstrueuses. D'un autre côté, même Yusuke ne pouvait pas nier que je ne serais pas inutile. Après tout, il était le premier à avoir testé mes aptitudes au combat. Et même si je ne pouvais pas utiliser, comme lui, le rayon astral, mes poings faisaient amplement l'affaire. Il ne fallait pas oublier que mon rôle à moi serait toujours de second plan, et que je ne me retrouverais jamais en première ligne, la chose étant réservée à Yusuke et à son reigun.

Bref, toujours est-il que ma colère était retombée comme un soufflé à l'arrivée de Botan, et il semblait qu'il en allait de même pour Urameshi. Baissant les poings, je soufflais longuement, méditant sur cette foutue corvée que le souverain du monde spirituel m'avait assignée. Tout ça à cause de trois bestioles que j'avais malencontreusement aperçues ! Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Yusuke. Pour lui aussi, ça ne devait pas être drôle : il était comme qui dirait de corvée de baby-sitting, et devait garder un œil sur moi. Ce qui l'enchantait tout autant que moi, c'est-à-dire pas du tout.

« Bon… » soupirais-je.

« Botan, y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, pourquoi ?

_ Dans ce cas, je vais y aller. Les cours vont bientôt commencer et je sens que Keiko va me tuer si je suis en retard… » dis-je en m'éloignant.

L'excuse était pathétique, et c'était bien la première fois que je me souciais d'arriver à l'heure en cour. Mais rester là-bas m'était impossible. Il fallait que je marche, que je me vide la tête. Tout ça d'un coup, c'était trop pour moi.

Sans vraiment prêter attention à la direction que je prenais, je laissais mon esprit divaguer bien gentiment, jusqu'à me cogner dans un lampadaire farceur dans un « booong ! » sonore. Je réprimais un énorme juron et me contentais de balancer un coup de pied rageur dans ledit lampadaire qui trembla de toute sa hauteur, avant de reprendre ma route. Lorsque j'arrivais devant le lycée, Keiko m'attendait déjà, la main en visière et les sens à l'affut, prête à me sauter dessus pour que je ne manque pas le début des cours. Etrangement, la voir comme ça me fit sourire, et je m'empressais de la rejoindre.

« Salut. » l'apostrophais-je.

« Ah, Haru ! Bonjour ! » me répondit-elle, tout sourire.

« Tu es en avance ! Je pensais pourtant que tu n'aimais pas l'école ? »

Un petit rire s'échappa de ma gorge.

« Ouais. Ben… tout change. »

Et les mains dans les poches de mon short, je pénétrais dans la cour de récré. Keiko me suivit en pestant contre Yusuke qui, elle en était sûre, ne prendrait même pas la peine de se pointer à l'heure. Elle le connaissait bien. Très bien, même. Comme elle l'avait prévu, il n'arriva que dix minutes avant la sonnerie qui annonçait la pause casse-croute, au plus grand dam des professeurs. Il s'installa à notre table, muni de son bentô, fier de son coup.

« 'Lut Keiko ! » claironna-t-il, inconscient de ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du museau.

Une baffe magistrale lui projeta la tête sur le côté. Plus rapide que l'éclair, Keiko s'était retournée et lui avait collé sa main dans la figure, tout ça en gardant une crevette coincée entre ses baguettes et sans décoller de sa chaise. Douée, non ?

« Yusuke ! T'es encore en retard ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit qu'à force tu risquais de te faire virer ! » l'engueula Keiko.

« Ouais, ouais… » grogna Yusuke, visiblement refroidi par la claque.

Une magnifique trace rouge en forme de main ornait désormais sa joue, ce qui me fit exploser de rire.

« Qu'est ce que t'as à te marrer, toi ? » me demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

Je lui renvoyais sa grimace, et rétorquais en hoquetant.

« Le grand Yusuke Urameshi, le voyou d'entre les voyous se fait mater par une fille ! » me bidonnais-je.

« A coups de claques ! »

Sans pouvoir me retenir plus, je parti dans un nouveau fou rire sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter alors que Yusuke était devenu rouge écrevisse. Colère ? Honte ? Aucune idée mais le résultat était poilant ! Keiko, encore en colère contre lui, m'intima de me calmer sans pour autant prendre sa défense. Ceci fait, nous pûmes enfin attaquer nos casse-croutes sans nous taper dessus. Kuwabara et ses trois acolytes se joignirent à nous, puis vint Botan, déguisée en lycéenne. Lorsque je l'avais aperçu j'avais manqué m'étouffer avec un grain de riz, et Kuwabara dû m'asséner une bonne dizaine de claques dans le dos pour que ça passe.

Finalement, une ou deux minutes avant la reprise des cours, Keiko dû partir pour régler une affaire de délégué de classe, et les trois copains de Kuwabara rejoignirent leur propre classe. Ne restait donc plus que Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan et moi, quatre crétins qui n'avaient visiblement pas terminé de manger et qui n'était pourtant pas pressés. La conversation, d'abord banale et anodine, vira vite au plus sérieux, avec le délicat sujet de mon tout nouveau poste de détective numéro deux. Tout le monde avait bien comprit que ce job ne m'enchantait pas trop, aussi Yusuke décida-t-il de réunir tout le monde chez lui ce soir, histoire de me mettre dans le bain.

« Comme ça tu pourras rencontrer les deux autres membres de mon équipe ! » me dit-il en pointant son pouce en l'air, confiant.

Je grimaçais. J'avais soudain un très, très mauvais pressentiment. Pressentiment qui se vérifia le soir même, lorsque Yusuke ouvrit la porte de son appartement sur Kurama et Hiei. Il me les avait présentés sans remarquer ma mâchoire tombée au sol ni même mon doigt pointé sur la trombine hautaine de Hiei. A peine arrivé, ce dernier était déjà en train de se chamailler avec Kuwabara.

J'hallucinais.

Je restais là, pantelante, à regarder cette espèce de nain orgueilleux en train de se disputer comme un gosse avec le rouquin. Chose très, très bizarre. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, autrement que bourru et muet. Kurama me surprit tout autant en entamant une discussion animée avec Yusuke, qui n'en revenait pas que nous nous soyons déjà rencontrés. Même s'ils dégageaient toujours la même aura dérangeante, ces deux là étaient totalement différents de la veille au soir. Le visage de Kurama avait perdu son expression figée, comme éloignée du monde, et il se comportait exactement comme n'importe quel ado normal. Quant à Hiei, inutile de préciser que de le voir répondre aux provocations puériles de Kuwabara me laissait sur les fesses. Lui qui était si froid la veille, il semblait presque abordable !

Par la suite, j'appris comment Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama et Hiei avaient fait connaissance, dans quel contexte, et surtout pourquoi. Au début pas très à l'aise, j'avais finalement prit mes marques et, lorsque j'appris que Hiei devenait vert lorsqu'il était en pétard, je partis dans un fou rire monumental.

« Je te conseille de la fermer si tu ne veux pas mourir dans la seconde ! » grogna-t-il en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Pas impressionnée pour un sou – pas comme la veille ! – j'en rajoutais une couche, carrément morte de rire.

« Oui, oui c'est ça ! Eh, Kuwabara ! T'aurais pu me dire que les schtroumpfs se faisaient en vert ! »

Le rouquin était aussi bidonné que moi. Lui qui adorait faire bisquer « ce petit arrogant de Hiei », comme il l'appelait, il était servit ! Un peu en retrait, Kurama se marrait aussi, mais plus discrètement, ce qui lui épargna les remontrances dudit schtroumpf vert qui, fou furieux, nous balança par la fenêtre, Kuwabara et moi.

« Attention, Haru ! A trop le provoquer il va devenir rouge de colère ! »

La remarque venait de Yusuke, bien sûr, qui ne tarda pas à passer lui aussi par la fenêtre. Seul Kurama resta à terre, trop doué pour cacher son fou rire. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander comme il fait, un de ces jours.

Cette soirée là, Kuwabara, Yusuke et moi passâmes respectivement cinq, quatre, et huit fois par la fenêtre avant de réussir à nous calmer. Les foudres de Hiei avaient beau être poilantes, elles n'en restaient pas moins terribles, et je sentais que mon arrière train allait me faire souffrir tant il était couvert de bleus. Sans compter que mes hématomes de la veille n'avaient toujours pas disparu, j'étais dans un état lamentable. Chose qui fit bien marrer Yusuke. Moi, pas.

Nous nous séparâmes finalement aux alentours de trois heures du matin. Hiei s'évanouit dans la nature à une vitesse étonnante, Botan s'envola sur sa spatule, Kurama rentra chez lui, à l'autre bout de la ville, et Kuwabara et moi prîmes le chemin du retour. Nous n'habitions pas vraiment dans le même quartier, mais nous avions un petit bout de chemin en commun. C'est en devisant gaiement ( comprendre, en beuglant comme des sourds ) que nous traversâmes les rues de Tokyo en se tenant pas les épaules.

« Alors Haru ? T'as vu ? J'avais bien raison quand je te disais que Hiei était un petit arrogant ! » fanfaronna le rouquin en souriant de toutes ses dents.

J'acquiesçais en riant aux éclats.

« En tout cas c'était bien drôle de le faire bisquer ! Au début je ne l'imaginais pas aussi marrant ! »

Kuwabara s'esclaffa avant de brandir les poings en avant.

« Il se prend trop au sérieux ! Moi, par contre, je suis le plus drôle de la bande, qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »

Pour toute réponse je ris de nouveau de bon cœur, comme ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Nous arrivâmes enfin à un croisement où Kuwabara m'abandonna, non sans m'avoir balancé un « et ne vas pas chercher la bagarre à cette heure ci ! ». Je lui répondis d'un geste de la main amusé, en reprenais ma route seule, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me restait deux quartiers à traverser avant d'arriver chez moi. A trois heures du matin, les rues étaient désertes, et la nuit tranquille. Je me sentis pourtant soudain observée, comme si une paire d'yeux était braquée sur moi, sans relâche. Je n'accélérais pas le pas. Inutile. Je ne sentais aucune animosité dans ce regard, même si j'étais bien incapable de déterminer d'où il provenait. Ma marche nocturne se déroula ainsi, avec la désagréable impression d'être épiée, mais sans aucun incident notable. Arrivée chez moi, je trouvais mon père affalé dans le canapé, du vomit tâchant son tee-shirt et la télé allumée sur un feuilleton débile. J'éteignis la télévision et, sans plus me préoccuper du type vautré sur le canapé, je montais dans ma chambre. Là, j'ouvris ma fenêtre, histoire d'aérer un peu, et me laissais tomber sur mon lit comme une masse.

Dans mon esprit défilaient les informations que j'avais accumulées depuis la veille. Yusuke, ce type avec qui j'aimais bien me battre à l'occasion, était en fait le détective du monde spirituel, une sorte de superman sans culotte bouffante ni collants bleus au service d'Enma junior, un morveux avec une tétine vissée aux lèvres. Kuwabara était au courant, et pouvait lui-même se battre avec une épée astrale, ou un truc du genre, je n'avais pas bien saisi. Kurama et Hiei étaient des monstres, d'où l'aura si étrange qui émanait d'eux. Le premier s'était introduit dans une famille humaine par l'intermédiaire d'un fœtus, tandis que le second avait la sale réputation d'être prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. Ils manipulaient respectivement les plantes et le feu, et étaient réputés dans le monde des ténèbres pour leur grande cruauté. Botan était l'assistante de Yusuke, et établissait le lien entre lui et le monde des esprits, d'où se décidaient beaucoup de choses concernant le monde des humains. Keiko n'était pas au courant de tout ça, pas plus que la mère de Yusuke ni la sœur de Kuwabara, que je n'avais, au passage, jamais rencontré.

Je soupirais. Tant de choses à assimiler et si peu de temps pour le faire. J'en avais mal au crâne. Me relevant, j'entrepris de me déshabiller et fermais la fenêtre avant de me glisser entre mes draps. L'impression d'être observée persistait toujours, mais elle était cependant moins forte que tout à l'heure, et je ne m'en préoccupais plus. Après tout, si ça amusait quelqu'un de me regarder dormir, qu'il s'éclate ! Tant qu'il ne venait pas me réveiller, je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, un sourire aux lèvres et un sentiment de plénitude profondément ancré au fond de moi. Cette nuit là je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve, comme à ma bonne habitude. Demain serait un autre jour et j'étais persuadée que dorénavant, je n'allais plus m'ennuyer.


	5. Cette soirée-là

Le lendemain, c'est la sonnerie de mon réveil qui me réveilla. Manque de bol pour lui, je n'avais jamais été de bonne humeur le matin. Je lui balançais un coup du revers de la main qui le fit valser contre le mur puis s'écraser au sol dans un fracas métallique. Il émit une série de cliquetis d'agonie, une dernière sonnerie chevrotante, et finit enfin par rendre son dernier souffle. Paix à son âme.

Alors que j'écartais les draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour de mes jambes pendant la nuit je sentis un courant d'air frais, ce qui m'arracha un froncement de sourcils.

Bizarre. J'étais pourtant certaine d'avoir fermé la fenêtre, la veille. J'haussais les épaules. De toute façon, j'étais tellement fatiguée que j'avais tout aussi bien pu rêver l'avoir fermé. Sans plus y prêter la moindre attention je sortis de mon lit, filais sous la douche et mis mon uniforme, le tout en un temps record. Je ne pris pas la peine de me sécher les cheveux, préférant les laisser sécher à l'air libre, et descendis au rez-de-chaussée où je préparais le petit déjeuner.

Mon père ne tarda pas à arriver, encore couvert du vomit de la veille qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Je le lorgnais d'un œil méprisant. Savoir que le sang de cet homme coulait dans mes veines me donnait la nausée. Il se servit un plein bol de café, bailla tout son soul, se gratta l'arrière train sans vergogne et reprit la direction du salon, non sans avoir attrapé au vol une bouteille de vodka qui trainait par là. Pathétique.

J'englouti mon bol de chocolat et ma tartine, balançais la vaisselle sale dans l'évier – je la nettoierai ce soir – et empoignais mon sac à dos, prête à partir pour l'école. J'allais sortir quand la voix enrouée de mon père retentit dans le couloir.

« Harue ! T'étais où hier soir ?! »

Je soupirais. Tient ? Il s'était rendu compte de mon absence.

« Avec des copains. J'y vais, à ce soir !

_ Minute papillon ! » m'interrompit-il.

Je grinçais des dents alors qu'il s'approchait de moi d'un pas lourdaud. Lorsqu'il se pencha de manière à me regarder dans les yeux, je dû me retenir pour ne pas lui coller une beigne, ou pour ne pas me boucher le nez. Son halène empestait l'alcool à plein nez. A la place, je fermais mon visage et soutenais son regard d'un air de défi.

« Je te préviens, Harue, siffla-t-il. A la _moindre_ bêtise je te mets dehors. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Pas impressionnée pour un sou – comme s'il ne me l'avait jamais sortie celle là ! – j'hochais la tête d'un air méprisant.

« T'as autre chose à me dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, il bu une grande rasade de vodka à même la bouteille et se détourna de moi. Il m'adressa un vague signe de la main, comme quoi il était temps pour moi de décamper, et parti retrouver son cher canapé.

Je me dépêchais de filer avant qu'il ne remarque que j'avais planqué les piles de la télécommande, maigre vengeance pour m'avoir pourrit la vie pendant toutes ces années. Pataud comme il était, j'étais certaine qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de soulever son gros derrière pour regarder sous les coussins du canapé. Je gloussais à cette idée, satisfaite de mon coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'arrivais au lycée où Yusuke m'attendait déjà, surveillé de près par une Keiko en pleine forme. Kuwabara ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, trop jouasse de pouvoir faire l'inventaire des défauts de Hiei avec moi. Quoi qu'on en dise, ce nabot arrogant avait eu le don de nous rapprocher, Kuwabara et moi, et nous étions devenus copains comme cochon.

La journée s'écoula paisiblement, entrecoupée de quelques chamailleries sans importance, la routine entre les deux garçons et moi. Le lendemain fut identique, puis le surlendemain, et encore les jours d'après. Le temps semblait devenu plus léger et je ne voyais pas les jours passer. Je ne m'en souciais même plus. Les soirs nous nous retrouvions tous chez Yusuke, accompagnés de Kurama et parfois même de Hiei. Ces soirs là étaient souvent synonymes de fou rire pour tout le monde : faire bisquer le pauvre monstre brun étant devenu ma distraction favorite, à mes risques et périls.

Une semaine passa, puis deux, et finalement un mois entier. Une sorte d'habitude s'était installée, un accord tacite entre nous qui nous berçait lentement dans une sainte routine, une douce euphorie dont personne ne voulait vraiment se défaire. L'impression d'être observée ne me quitta pas d'un pouce, mais je ne m'en formalisais plus. Du moment que personne ne venait briser cette bulle que nous nous étions créés, je m'en moquais. Je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, mais je ne ressentais aucun danger dans ce regard. Cette impression était devenue une pièce du puzzle de ma nouvelle vie, une pièce qui s'était fondu dans un paysage que je n'aurais brisé pour rien au monde.

Les soirs après l'école, il m'arrivait encore de croiser d'anciennes connaissances, des types de mes anciens lycées. Ce genre de rencontre se finissait généralement à coups de poing, ce qui me permettait de me défouler. Il y avait même une bande de crétins qui, un soir, avait jugé bon de me chercher des noises alors que Yusuke et Kuwabara étaient encore avec moi. Ceux là ont amèrement regretté leur témérité… Moi, je m'étais franchement marrée !

Mon père était resté l'imbécile d'éponge à vodka qu'il avait toujours été, fidèle à lui-même. Mais je m'en moquais. Il avait prit l'habitude de me voir rentrer à pas d'heure, et ses regards suspicieux ne m'atteignaient même plus. Je ne le voyais plus que très rarement, une à deux minutes le matin, et mon moral ne s'en portait que bien mieux. J'avais quasiment déserté la maison, ma chambre étant le seul endroit que je fréquentais encore un tant soit peu.

Les soirs je ne fermais plus ma fenêtre, sachant pertinemment que je la retrouverai grande ouverte le lendemain matin. Quant à l'intendance de la maison, je ne m'occupais plus que du minimum vital à savoir les courses alimentaires, le ménage de ma chambre et ma lessive. Le reste était livré à l'abandon et dépérissait dans un coin, définitivement anéanti sous une profonde couche de crasse.

Oui, le premier mois s'écoula très vite. Ce fut, comme qui dirait, un mois idyllique.

C'est ainsi qu'un après-midi, Yusuke décida qu'au lieu de tous nous retrouver chez lui – comme nous avions prit l'habitude de le faire – nous nous rejoindrions chez moi, pour fêter notre rencontre. J'avais bien répliqué qu'un mois de rencontre ne se fêtait pas mais il ne m'écoutait déjà plus : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire la fête.

« Chez moi y a rien à voir ! » éludais-je en agitant la main sous mon nez comme pour chasser une mouche invisible.

« Et si on allait plutôt dans un bar ? »

Yusuke fit mine de réfléchir.

« Un bar… Je savais pas que t'avais des tendances alcooliques ! » se gaussa-t-il.

Son sourire disparu sous une semelle de mes chaussures, et je l'engueulais pour la énième fois de la journée. A coté de nous, Hiei râlait.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi. Ce genre de truc, c'est totalement débile. » bougonna-t-il.

Je lui adressais un splendide pied de nez et commençais à lui tourner autour.

« C'est sûr, sa majesté Hiei ne s'abaisserait pas à trainer dans les bars, c'est beaucoup trop dégradant ! » raillais-je.

« A moins que ce ne soit parce que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ? »

Piqué au vif, le monstre brun devint rouge écrevisse, et je me fendis la poire sans pouvoir me calmer pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes ce qui, sachant que Hiei s'était mis en tête de me débiter en rondelle avec son épée, était plutôt dangereux. Kurama eu beau tenter de calmer le jeu, son sourire amusé ne fit que renforcer la rage de son compagnon qui finit par s'éloigner en maugréant, bien décidé à nous planter là. Kuwabara en profita pour y aller de son grain de sel, trop heureux de saper la popularité du mini brun.

« Laisse tomber Haru, il est trop coincé pour ça. Il ne s'est jamais amusé de sa vie ! » se marra-t-il.

Le rouquin marqua soudain une pause et, après avoir vérifié que Hiei soit assez loin, il se pencha sur mon oreille.

« Je suis même certain qu'il est encore puceau ! » rajouta-t-il à voix basse, un air conspirateur scotché sur le visage.

La réaction fut immédiate.

Hiei – qui avait décidemment l'ouïe très fine – fonça sur lui tel un boulet de canon en colère qui aurait chopé la dingue. Il dégaina son épée et, plus vif que l'éclair, l'abattit avec force. La lame acérée se ficha dans le sol, devant un Kuwabara tremblant de trouille. A un millimètre près le pauvre bougre se retrouvait fendu de part en part. Il ne devait sa survie qu'aux réflexes éclairs de Yusuke qui l'avait tiré en arrière une seconde avant l'impact qui lui aurait couté très, très cher.

Hiei était rouge de colère et beuglait comme un sourd, démentant l'accusation à tout va. Sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle avait viré cramoisie, du menton jusqu'au bout des oreilles ! Ses cheveux bruns, dressés en pique au dessus de son crâne, frémissaient de colère et son aura irradiait tout autour de lui, plus meurtrière que jamais.

Je me serais bien marrée comme une hyène si Kurama ne m'avait pas plaqué une main sur la bouche, m'imposant un silence absolu. Il connaissait ma grande gueule et craignait sûrement pour la santé mentale de son ami. Ou peut-être pour la mienne, qui sait ? Mais en y regardant de plus près, je vis que lui aussi était plié en deux et qu'il se bidonnait comme un malade, en tentant malgré tout de dissimuler son fou rire. Ce qui aurait normalement dû être un franc éclat de rire n'était en fait qu'un hoquet habilement dissimulé en toux. Pendant un quart de secondes je m'inquiétais pour lui. A se retenir comme ça il risquait de faire un ulcère, ou un truc du genre. Mais ça ne dura pas. La faute à Hiei qui, connaissant Kurama mieux que personne, comprit tout de suite la signification de cette soudaine quinte de toux. Ni une, ni deux, il nous balança un regard noir et me gratifia d'une grimace suggestive : « fous-toi de ma gueule et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau ». N'étant pas suicidaire, je pris la sage résolution de la boucler définitivement, gardant quand même l'argument « puceau » dans un coin de mon esprit, histoire de le lui balancer en pleine face le moment venu.

Nous nous séparâmes tous là-dessus. Il était convenu que nous nous retrouverions le soir même à vingt heures, devant le Black Hole.

Sur le chemin du retour j'éclatais une douzaine de zokus inconscients, un crétin de racketteur et trois dealers. La serrure de ma porte d'entrée rechignait toujours autant à m'obéir mais pour une fois je ne râlais même pas et la défonçais simplement d'un bon coup de pied. Je balançais mon sac en travers de la cuisine, me servis un verre de jus d'orange, et attaquais mes devoirs. Dans la pièce à côté j'entendais les voies nasillardes de la télévision et le ronflement lourdaud de mon père affalé sur le canapé. Je pensais un instant à lui faire à manger, histoire qu'il ne crève pas de faim dans notre propre salon, mais je me ravisais très vite. Je n'avais franchement aucune envie de croiser son regard porcin. Pas ce soir, j'étais de bien trop bonne humeur.

Je sirotais mon jus de fruit d'un air absent. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je serais assise là, dans ma cuisine, à faire contentieusement mes devoirs devant un bon verre de jus d'orange, je lui aurais rit au nez. Keiko avait une meilleure influence sur moi que ce que je croyais. Pour la première fois de ma vie je n'étais pas dernière de la classe, non, j'étais _avant dernière_. Yusuke m'avait coiffé au poteau des mauvais résultats en récoltant un zéro en maths avec une calculette planquée sur ses genoux ! Moi, j'avais quand même réussi à m'en tirer avec un quatre.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que même là, coincée devant une équation du troisième degré quasiment impossible à résoudre pour mes pauvres neurones de cancre, j'étais heureuse. La soirée en perspective s'annonçait bonne, voire même excellente. Connaissant Hiei, il râlerait sûrement comme un pou pendant une bonne demi-heure et finirait quand même par nous suivre, rien que pour prouver à Kuwabara que si, il savait s'amuser et que _non_, il n'était pas – mais alors _absolument_ _pas_ – puceau.

Un sourire immense fendit mes lèvres à cette pensée et je recommençais à me marrer, seule cette fois ci, devant ma copie à peine entamée. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : à voir Hiei comme ça, on l'imaginait mal dans les bras d'une fille. Encore pire dans son lit. Alors forcément…

La sonnerie électronique du micro-onde me tira de mes pensées et me rappela à l'ordre. Dix-neuf heures trente. J'avais une demi-heure pour me préparer et me rendre au Black Hole. En soupirant, je rangeais mes affaires de classe, fourrais ma dissert' à peine entamée dans mon sac de cour et balançais le tout dans un coin de la pièce. Méthode de rangement simple, mais efficace. Je fonçais ensuite dans la salle de bain où j'entrepris de nouer mes cheveux à peu près convenablement après avoir pris une douche éclair. Un grognement de plaisir m'échappa lorsque je délaissais l'uniforme de lycée pour mes vêtements à moi – un débardeur blanc, un short violet et des baskets noires. Un dernier regard à mon réveil et je filais hors de la maison, portefeuille en poche.

A cette heure ci les rues de Tokyo étaient encore faiblement éclairées par les derniers rayons d'un soleil mourant, et les dizaines de milliers d'échoppes qui jonchaient le trottoir allumaient une à une leurs néons aveuglants. Plusieurs enseignes multicolores projetaient leur lumière crue sur les pavés blanc cassé, et les gratte-ciels déversaient sur le trottoir des tonnes d'hommes d'affaires fatigués, pressés de rentrer chez eux. Les passants s'agglutinaient autour des restaurants, des bars, des épiceries et des bordels. Partout ça hurlait, s'interpellait, bavardait, riait et marchandait. Les collégiennes trop maquillées écumaient les magasins de chaussures, les commerçants s'agitaient en tout sens, comme des fourmis. On courrait pour attraper le bus, on gueulait pour garder sa place dans une file d'attente, ou on jouait simplement des coudes pour de frayer un passage dans la rue bondée. Tous les trottoirs étaient noirs de monde, ça grouillait, véritable marée humaine qui, si l'on y prenait pas garde, vous renversait pour vous piétiner sans vergogne.

J'avançais au milieu de tout ça, à la fois impressionnée, admirative et dégoutée par tout ce monde. On se marchait dessus, on se bousculait, on se cognait même, parfois. Au milieu de toute cette joyeuse cohue, des commerçants ambulants exhibaient leur marchandise en souriant de toutes leurs dents, prêts à céder père et mère contre une bonne somme d'argent. Ils vendaient des contrefaçons, plus ou moins bien imitées, de portefeuilles, sacs, bagues ou colliers de grandes marques déposées, et négociaient les prix à tout bout de champ. Ils fondaient sur leurs proies comme des vautours sur une charogne et ne la relâchaient qu'une fois celle-ci allégée de deux ou trois billets. Je repérais aussi quelques échoppes ambulantes, un genre de charriote montée sur deux grandes roues et calée par un trépied en bois. Y étaient exposés des bijoux de fabrication artisanale, des cartes postales vieilles de vingt ans et d'autres babioles tout droit sorties du plus miteux des vide-greniers. Quelques groupes d'ivrognes se bousculaient déjà à la sortie des bars, s'écroulant aux pieds d'honnêtes gens encore sobres pour le moment.

Enfin, après cinq minutes de marche laborieuse, j'aperçu la façade du Black Hole. C'était un établissement de taille moyenne, somme toute banal, coincé entre deux autres immeubles et flanqué d'une énorme enseigne rouge et noire. Les lettres monumentales clignotaient sans interruption, parfois agrémentées de quelques lasers violets et verts, orange ou rose. De l'extérieur on pouvait déjà entendre les battements assourdissants de la musique, les rires et les cris des clients, le joyeux brouhaha des discussions toutes plus animées les unes que les autres. Ce soir, c'était soirée dansante, et je soupçonnais Yusuke de n'avoir pas choisit ce bar là par hasard.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, je venais de le repérer à quelques mètres de moi, accompagné de Kuwabara et de Botan. Ce fut cette dernière qui me repéra la première.

« Haru ! » hurla-t-elle en agitant la main comme une folle.

« Eh, Haru ! On est là ! »

Je lui rendis son signe de main et la rejoignis en quelques enjambées. A peine fus-je arrivée à sa hauteur qu'elle me sauta au cou.

« Waaaah ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sans ton uniforme ! »

Ses grands yeux violets s'étaient soudain changés en deux énormes étoiles, et elle me regardait avec un air gourmand.

« Tournes sur toi-même, pour voir ? »

Je levais un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, mais m'exécutais quand même. Elle me détailla de bas en haut en tapant joyeusement des mains.

« Ca te va drôlement mieux que le bleu marine de l'école ! » diagnostiqua-t-elle.

Je ris franchement, carrément amusée par la réaction disproportionnée de la fille aux cheveux bleus.

« Zut alors ! Moi qui espérais que tu viendrais en mini-jupe… »

Je me retournais vivement pour voir un Yusuke grimaçant, visiblement déçu.

« C'est ça. Dans tes rêves, crétin. »

Yusuke m'adressa une grimace à laquelle je répondis par un rictus moqueur. Je remarquais alors que lui aussi s'était changé. Il avait remisé son sempiternel uniforme vert pour un jean bleu et un tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes. Habillé comme ça il avait l'air plus décontracté que de coutume, peut-être même nonchalant. Botan avait également délaissé son kimono réglementaire et portait un pantalon en toile blanc et un top rose. L'ensemble lui allait bien, elle paraissait mûre sans être trop adulte. Quant à Kuwabara il avait opté pour un jean bleu, le modèle classique, et une chemise crème sous un blouson marron. Sans son uniforme bleu j'avais du mal à le reconnaitre, mais j'étais forcée d'admettre que lui aussi, il pouvait être classe quand il le voulait.

Quelques minutes après, Kurama apparu au milieu de la foule. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le détailler lui aussi, surprise par son brusque changement de tenue. Il fallait me comprendre ! Jusque là, je ne l'avais vu qu'en uniforme bordeaux ou en tenue de combat, une sorte de pagne beige fendu des deux côtés passé par-dessus un ensemble blanc basique. Mais là, non seulement il avait totalement changé de look, mais en plus il n'était pas mal du tout ! Je grimaçais en constatant que son côté playboy n'avait pas diminué depuis la première fois que je l'avais vu. D'ordinaire ce genre de type m'insupportait, mais lui ne semblait même pas avoir conscience des regards gourmands que lui lançait la quasi-totalité de la gente féminine. Il était soit très bon acteur, soit carrément trop naïf. Enfin bref. Il avait passé un pantalon beige et une veste marron, le tout lui donnant un style décontracté quoi qu'on sentait qu'il avait la tête fermement collée sur les épaules. Il nous salua d'un bref signe de la main et se joignit à la conversation en souriant, sous les regards désespérés de plusieurs midinettes qui passaient par là et qui – en toute innocence, croyez-le – tentaient d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. Je ris intérieurement devant leurs faces déconfites alors qu'il ne les remarquait pas.

Finalement, nous décidâmes d'entrer et de nous installer. Inutile d'attendre Hiei : il n'était même pas dit que notre pote le nain se pointe au rendez-vous. Juste avant de pénétrer dans la pénombre trouée de lasers multicolores du bar je jetais un dernier regard à la foule, espérant secrètement que le brun ait changé d'avis. Je fus cependant forcée d'admettre qu'il n'était pas là, et qu'il ne viendrait probablement pas de la soirée. Claquant la porte derrière moi, je rejoignis les autres non sans un certain agacement. Moi qui m'étais fait une joie de passer une nuit entière à agacer le monstre brun, je me retrouvais le bec dans l'eau ! Ma mauvaise humeur fut cependant de courte durée. En fait, elle s'évapora à l'instant même où j'aperçu la piste de dance et les badauds déchainés qui branlaient du chef en cognant furieusement du bassin.

L'intérieur du bar était sombre, aussi sombre qu'une boite de nuit, avec les mêmes luminaires, des spots de toutes les couleurs, des machines à bulles, à fumée, à mousse, et d'autres encore dont je ne connaissais pas l'utilité. En entrant, directement à ma gauche, le comptoir longeait le mur sur plusieurs mètres, s'enfonçant profondément dans les entrailles obscures de la pièce. Il était éclairé par des luminaires blancs et jaunes. Derrière les serveurs débordés s'étalait une étagère surchargée de bouteilles de toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs. Des sodas, des jus de fruit, de la vodka, de l'hydromel, du rhum, de la tequila, de l'absinthe, du pastis ou même simplement de l'eau gazeuse, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Plusieurs barmans secouaient leurs shakeurs et servaient des cocktails gorgés de sucre dans des verres décorés qui d'un morceau de fruit, qui d'un parasol en papier, qui d'un plumeau pailleté. Au fond, je réussis à distinguer plusieurs tables basses flanquées de canapés sur lesquels étaient affalés des dizaines de personnes, toutes à un stade d'ivresse plus ou moins avancé. A leurs pieds reposaient d'immenses verres remplis à ras bord d'où partaient de grandes pailles de toutes les couleurs. Grâce à elle, ils aspiraient leurs boissons sans même décoller de leurs fauteuils, ce qui enthousiasma grandement Kuwabara. A droite, dans une alcôve trouée à même le mur, le disque jockey hochait la tête en rythme. D'une main il maintenait un casque audio en place sur ses oreilles, tandis que l'autre s'activait pour changer les pistes, régler les luminaires, doser les bulles sur la piste et augmenter le son de la basse. De temps à autres il beuglait dans son micro des phrases sans queues ni tête, du genre « c'est la fête ce soir, camarade ! » ou « aller les filles, bougez ! ». Les danseurs reprenaient ses propos, gueulaient comme des sourds ou répondaient en s'écrasant sur la piste, ivres morts. Encore plus à droite, un escalier menait directement au deuxième étage duquel on pouvait apercevoir la piste d'en haut, depuis un balcon en métal forgé. D'autres tables y étaient dressées, prêtes à accueillir de nouveaux clients peu désireux de se mêler à la fête et qui préfèreraient observer la masse des danseurs comme un bon spectacle comique.

« Ah, ah, trop excellent comme il s'est vautré sur la piste ! Et lui, t'as vu ses chaussures ? Tient, il a marché sur les pieds de sa partenaire, celui-là. »

Le deuxième étage était également réservé aux vieux, le genre de types en pleine crise de la quarantaine qui viendraient pour se prouver que non, ils n'étaient pas si vieux que ça, et qu'ils pouvaient encore rentrer dans un bar branché. De leur perchoir, ils avaient tout le loisir de réaliser que leur jeunesse était derrière eux et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à aller réserver leur place dans l'hospice pour vieux le plus proche, et ce sans gêner les danseurs ni même perturber l'ambiance de la fête.

A peine étions nous entrés qu'un serveur se précipita vers nous, les cheveux en bataille et l'uniforme franchement débraillé. Ce soir était visiblement un soir de pointe, et tous les membres du personnel étaient mobilisés pour pallier à la demande. En effet, je constatais que nous étions plus d'une bonne centaine à être entassés ne serait-ce que devant la piste de dance. Je n'osais même pas tenter d'évaluer le nombre de personnes total qui s'agitaient dans cette pièce.

« Bonsoir ! » haleta-t-il en repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main fébrile.

Yusuke sourit de toutes ses dents en désignant une table basse un peu à l'écart des autres, cernée de trois canapés en arc de cercle à l'allure plus que confortable.

« On va prendre cette table là, siouplait ! » claironna-t-il en commençant déjà à s'avancer.

Le serveur balbutia un « oui » inaudible sous la musique et nous fit signe de le suivre. Pour éviter de traverser la piste de dance – et de se frotter aux dangers ambulants qui y évoluaient – il nous fallu longer le comptoir en file indienne. Yusuke d'abord, puis le serveur, Botan, Kuwabara, moi et enfin Kurama. Kuwabara n'avait de cesse de m'apostropher, me désignant toutes les cinq secondes une boisson qu'il devait absolument goûter. Il jetait des regards dans tout les sens, s'extasiait de tout en affichant un sourire béat de contentement. Je me joignis volontiers à son allégresse, cataloguant avec lui tout ce que j'allais ingurgiter dans la soirée. Derrière nous Kurama riait de bon cœur, amusé par notre entrain qui frisait le ridicule. Une fois arrivés à la table que Yusuke avait désignée comme la nôtre, nous nous laissâmes tomber dans les canapés en soupirant d'aise. Dieu que c'était confortable ! Quelques secondes plus tard, le serveur revint avec la carte des boissons. Honnêtement, je ne connaissais pas la moitié des noms qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux. Ce ne fut heureusement pas un problème puisque Kuwabara se chargea de la commande générale.

« Ce sera un cocktail con fire pour tout le monde ! » déclara-t-il en rendant la carte au serveur d'un air de pur débauché.

Je levais un sourcil tandis que Yusuke éclatait de rire.

« Et ben dis donc ! Tu commences dur, toi ! »

Kuwabara acquiesça avant de partir d'un rire de pur dément.

« Vous allez voir ! Ce truc là c'est d'enfer ! Une seule gorgée et tu peux plus t'en passer ! »

Son air de malade mental en manque de sa dose me laissa totalement dubitative et je me retournais vers Kurama. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'espérais en me tournant vers lui, mais toujours est-il que lui aussi me regardait avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'entravait que couic à la situation. Voir le reflet de ma propre incompréhension sur son visage m'arracha un sourire amusé qu'il partagea aussitôt.

« Kuwabara, t'aurais pu nous laisser choisir, quand même ! Ou au moins nous demander notre avis. » souffla Botan, exaspérée.

Autant parler à un caniche à poil long, l'intéressé était parti dans une des régions de son pauvre cerveau inaccessible au commun des mortels. A l'instant il s'extasiait sur la qualité des enceintes qui diffusaient un son absolument génial, disait-il. Il ne reprit une conversation cohérente que lorsque le serveur revint avec la commande. Il déposa à nos pieds une énorme coupe pleine d'un liquide rosâtre, y planta cinq longues pailles et s'éloigna avec son plateau, nous laissant aux prises avec un Kuwabara surexcité.

« Allez-y goûtez ça ! C'est génial, c'est extra, c'est… »

Je perdis le fil de sa passionnante tirade et attrapais l'extrémité d'une paille rose fluo que je glissais dans ma bouche, très vite imitée par tout le monde. Doucement, prudemment, j'aspirais un peu de l'étrange liquide. Je dû m'y reprendre à deux fois, car la paille était si longue qu'il me fallait inspirer comme une malade pour faire monter la boisson jusqu'à ma bouche. Quand enfin la saveur du cocktail envahit mon palais, je figeais immédiatement ma respiration. C'était sucré, très fruité, avec un léger goût d'alcool en arrière fond. Je n'aurais su dire de quoi était faite la mixture, toujours est-il que le goût n'était pas déplaisant. J'aspirais plus longuement, avec plus d'assurance, et avalais goulument avant de relever des yeux brillants vers Kuwabara.

« C'est super bon ! »

Le rouquin m'adressa un sourire triomphant.

« N'est ce pas ?

_ Il y a des fruits exotiques, là dedans, non ? » s'enquit Botan, les babines pleines de sucre.

« Oui, avec du sucre et un fond de vodka. » approuva Kuwabara en fin connaisseur.

« T'es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? »

Yusuke dévisageait son compagnon de classe d'un air méfiant, la paille coincée entre les dents.

« Evidemment qu'il n'y a que ça ! » se vexa Kuwabara.

« Que des bonnes choses ! »

J'aspirais une nouvelle fois et gardais le liquide en bouche, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait vraiment que de la vodka là dedans. Et effectivement, il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas y avoir que ça. L'alcool, d'abord camouflé par le sucre, était bien plus présent que ce que je ne l'avais cru dans un premier temps.

« Manzana ? » hasarda Kurama, inquisiteur.

« Nan c'est pas ça. On dirait plutôt du rhum… ou du martini. » corrigeais-je en sirotant de plus belle.

Même s'il ne m'arrivait que très rarement de boire, je pouvais me vanter d'être assez callée en alcool. Merci papa ! Kuwabara tira la tronche, s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et tira rageusement sur sa paille.

« Oh ça va, on va pas faire un débat là-dessus ! » maugréa-t-il.

« Hep, garçon ! Vous nous remettrez ça ! » beugla-t-il en levant une main autoritaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, trois coupes vides gisaient à nos pieds. L'euphorie m'avait rapidement gagnée, et je riais comme une bossue. Je n'étais pas ivre, non, mais joyeuse. Un peu comme quand vous venez de réussir à obtenir une augmentation de la part d'un patron hyper radin, et que la vie vous parait merveilleuse et que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Les autres étaient à peu près dans le même état que moi, à des degrés différents. Botan riait aussi comme une perdue aux blagues de Yusuke et Kuwabara me harcelait pour aller danser. De nous tous, c'était lui le plus joyeux. Je dirais même qu'il était complètement déchiré. Lui qui avait insisté pour commander trois cocktails taille XXL – il avait bu le dernier verre et la moitié du deuxième à lui tout seul – le voilà qui était complètement bourré, alors que nous restions tout de même relativement lucides. Seul Kurama était resté parfaitement sobre, bien qu'il ait ingurgité autant d'alcool que nous. Peut-être les monstres étaient-ils immunisés contre l'ébriété, qui sait ? Toujours est-il qu'il se marrait bien tandis que nous faisions les guignols, pauvres humains éméchés que nous étions.

« Allez Haru, viens danseeeeer !!!!

_ Attends, pas tout de suite ! Mais t'es lourd à la fin ! »

J'avais beau dire, Kuwabara restait suspendu à mon bras comme un poids mort, et je du me résoudre à aller remuer du popotin sur la piste pour qu'il me fiche la paix. Lorsqu'il me vit décoller les fesses du canapé, Yusuke piqua un fou rire monstre en imaginant la scène à venir.

« BWAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!! Harue, LE garçon manqué par excellence va aller danser ! Fais gaffe de n'assommer personne et surtout souviens toi de ne pas frapper ton partenaire ! »

Pour toute réponse je lui adressais un regard moqueur et sournois avant d'entrainer Kuwabara sur la piste, me délectant d'avance de ce qui allait suivre. Ah, il se foutait de moi ? Et bien il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises !

Nous nous frayâmes un chemin parmi les danseurs afin d'arriver pile au centre de la piste, juste au moment où commençait une nouvelle chanson. L'air n'était pas déplaisant, il y avait du tonus dans le rythme et on pouvait facilement bouger sans être trop en désaccord avec les battements de la basse. Idéal pour une première danse. Je commençais à bouger en rythme, timidement, puis de plus en plus vite. Mes mouvements d'abord incertains se firent rapidement plus osés et je commençais une dance endiablée, Kuwabara sur mes talons. L'alcool m'aidait à lever toutes mes inhibitions, tous mes préjugés et j'ondulais du bassin en jetant des regards moqueurs à Yusuke qui me regardait la bouche grande ouverte, médusé. J'avoue, je faisais exprès de danser plus lascivement que nécessaire, rien que pour lui clouer le bec. Eh oui, Harue, LE garçon manqué par excellence, savait danser !

Mais mon petit manège ne dura que le temps de la première chanson, car je me pris très vite au jeu et oubliait complètement Yusuke. Kuwabara était déchainé et battait l'air dans de larges mouvements, tapait férocement du pied par terre, m'entrainait à sa suite. Il s'empara de mes mains, entrecroisa ses doigts aux miens avec la ferme intention de ne plus les lâcher et commença à me faire tournoyer en tout sens en riant comme un malade. Je me jetais à corps perdu dans la dance, balançais mes bras autour de moi, tournais sur moi-même, rattrapais les mains du rouquin, me rapprochais, m'éloignais, le relâchais pour mieux revenir ensuite, en riant toujours plus fort à chaque mouvement. Notre duo était incroyablement bien rôdé et je me surpris à penser qu'il était un partenaire idéal pour un bon concours. Après trois quart d'heure de danse effrénée, Botan nous rejoignit et s'incrusta dans la danse. Elle relâcha ses cheveux, les laissant vagabonder librement au gré de ses mouvements, ce qui lui donna un côté séducteur plutôt effrayant. Sur le moment, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt cool. L'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux parti rejoindre le sien, quelque part entre deux bouteilles de rhum, et chacun de mes mouvements de tête fut accompagné d'un voile noir, fin et indompté. Par la suite nous branlâmes du chef comme des folles. C'était à celle qui se briserait la nuque la première. Kuwabara tenta bien de nous imiter, mais sa sempiternelle banane restait désespérément bien en place, aussi fut-il obligé de renoncer. Entre deux mèches de cheveux en bataille, j'aperçu Yusuke et Kurama qui nous regardaient, franchement morts de rire. Le premier hallucinais de nous voir bouger comme des possédés, tandis que le deuxième se moquais de son air éberlué. Un sourire machiavélique apparu alors sur mes lèvres, et j'attirais Botan et Kuwabara dans un coin de la piste, à l'abri des regards de nos deux compagnons qui étaient restés affalés sur les canapés.

Je fus obligée de beugler comme une sourde pour me faire entendre, à cause de l'enceinte poussée à pleine puissance qui se trouvait juste derrière nous.

« C'est dommage, on est les seuls à danser ! » hurlais-je en désignant les deux garçons d'un regard suggestif.

Botant et Kuwabara comprirent immédiatement mon idée et approuvèrent d'un pouce tendu vers le ciel – enfin, dans le cas de Kuwabara, il s'était plutôt emmêlé les doigts mais j'ai pris ça pour un oui. Mine de rien, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre table, jusqu'à nous planter sous le nez de Yusuke et Kurama qui sentaient venir la vacherie. Il faut dire qu'avec le sourire que j'affichais, n'importe qui se serait douté qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Même le plus bouché des débiles.

« Tu veux quelque chose Haru ? » demanda Yusuke en grimaçant, préférant sûrement ne pas entendre ma réponse.

Je le lorgnais d'un œil moqueur, prédateur, comme si je m'apprêtais à le bouffer. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ni même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, j'attrapais fermement ses poignets et le tirais férocement en avant, le forçant à se mettre debout. Il laissa échapper un râle surprit et, comprenant ce se passait, écarquilla les yeux.

« Ooooh non. Non, non, non, non, non !

_ Si ! » tranchais-je, à la fois victorieuse et carrément effrayante.

Et hop ! D'un coup sec, je l'entrainais à ma suite d'une poigne de fer alors que Botan et Kuwabara s'occupaient de Kurama. Ni une, ni deux, ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste, emprisonnés par les mains de trois gros idiots ( Kuwabara, Botan et moi, en l'occurrence ) qui s'agrippaient à leur bras.

A ma grande surprise, K urama s'adapta très vite alors que Yusuke me donnait du fil à retordre. Il cherchait sans cesse à prendre la tangente, tant et si bien que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le lâcher sous peine de le voir détaler comme un lapin. Heureusement pour moi, Kuwabara prit les choses en main. Tout ivre qu'il était, il se suspendit au cou de Yusuke, le ferrant solidement, et l'entraina à sa suite dans un tourbillon de pieds et de jambes. Morte de rire j'étais.

Puis la musique changea. Le lourd bombardement de la basse laissa place à un air plus léger, le genre d'air un peu latino à forte tendance muy caliente sur lequel on dansait en couple. On était loin, très loin du slow, mais ça restait chaud. Ca ressemblait fortement à une des dernières chansons à la mode, une de celles qui passaient en boucle à la radio aux heures de grande écoute. Ca ressemblait à la chanson « Senor, senora, senorita » de Miyavi, en fait. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de musique sur lequel j'avais envie de danser. Je décidais donc de me retirer discrètement le temps de cette chanson, histoire de prendre un verre et de me reposer un peu.

Jouant des coudes, je me frayais un chemin à travers les couples qui s'étaient formés, jusqu'à atteindre le comptoir où je m'affalais, en nage. Je pris place sur un tabouret vacant et commandais un coca sur lequel je me jetais comme une morphale.

Sur la piste, j'aperçu Kuwabara qui tenait fermement Yusuke collé contre lui, comme si celui-ci était une fille. Le pauvre brun se débattait de toutes ses forces, rouge de colère et de honte alors que le rouquin le faisait virevolter en tout sens. Comme ça, Yusuke ressemblait à un perce-oreille effarouché, et j'en ris le nez dans mon coca.

« Pardon, cette place est libre ? »

Je me retournais vers la source de la voix.

A ma gauche se tenait un grand blond de mon âge, je dirais. Il était bronzé, on devinait sans mal les heures qu'il avait passé à faire bronzette sur la plage. Ses cheveux blonds étaient repoussés en arrière et lui tombaient dans le cou. Il avait une tête de surfeur, avec la carrure qui va avec : de grandes épaules bien carrées, un torse bien bâtit, un air arrogant, sûr de lui et séducteur. Bref, il avait tout du bodybuildé sans rien dans le crâne.

Distraitement je lui fis signe que oui, il pouvait s'assoir, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon coca. Le type s'assit et commanda un Ricard. Sans même le regarder, je sentais son regard rivé sur moi. Heureusement pour lui, je n'étais pas d'humeur à marronner le premier venu ce soir là. S'il était venu un jour de mauvaise humeur, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Sur la piste, Kuwabara avait prit Yusuke par la taille et le portait à bout de bras comme on prendrait un nourrisson. Tout autour d'eux les gens s'écartaient de peur d'être frappés par les pieds du brun qui n'avait toujours pas renoncé à retrouver sa liberté. Le spectacle était cocasse, et je me réjouis d'avoir prit un peu de recul pour en apprécier la vue.

« T'es venue seule ce soir, chérie ? »

Oui, vraiment, le surfeur avait de la chance. J'étais d'excellente humeur, et je ne détruirai pas sa sale trombine de décoloré. Tirant un peu plus sur ma paille, je repérais Botan qui dansait avec un garçon que je ne connaissais pas. Brun clair, il avait l'air aux anges et la dévorait des yeux. A côté de moi, le blond s'agita sur sa chaise.

« T'es avec tes parents, tes amies, ton copain ? »

Nouvelle gorgée de coca. Peut-être faudrait-il que je lui réponde ? Un bon gros mensonge, genre « Ouais, j'suis avec mon copain alors va voir ailleurs, tocard ! ». Nan, c'est pas beau de mentir. Et puis j'voulais pas de copain. Bon alors qu'est ce que je devais faire ?

« Ah, te voilà Haru ! »

Je sursautais comme si on m'avait branché sur une prise de cent mille volts, avalais de travers et fus prise d'une quinte de toux monumentale. Lorsque je pu enfin redresser les yeux – non sans avoir manqué l'étouffement du siècle – je découvris Kurama qui me souriait poliment, comme s'il ne venait pas de me flanquer la frousse de ma vie. Il me tapa gentiment dans le dos, histoire de m'aider à reprendre ma respiration, et s'installa à côté de moi.

« Bon sang ! Préviens avant de débarquer comme un diable qui sort de sa boite ! J'ai failli m'étouffer ! » râlais-je en haletant.

La remarque – qui au départ était censée le culpabiliser – le fit rire et je me vexais d'avantage.

« Grmbl… Te moque pas ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » maugréais-je en replongeant dans mon verre, ronchon.

Oh, oh… Sourire machiavélique de la part du bandit légendaire. Ses yeux verts flamboyèrent d'une lueur amusée et je sentais qu'il se délectait de ce qui allait venir.

« Tu ne danses pas ? » questionna-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

« Nan, pas là-dessus. » répondis-je en levant évasivement une main.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore, plus sadique que jamais. Je pâlis soudain. Oh, non. Ooooooh non !

« Tu n'oserais pas ? » sifflais-je en m'écartant prudemment de lui, les mains fermement cramponnées au bois de mon siège.

Nouveau rictus amusé. Il s'approcha légèrement, confiant, et tendit une main vers moi.

« Si tu ne viens pas de toi-même saches que je saurais te forcer. » dit-il simplement.

Puis il m'adressa un clin d'œil et une mimique moqueuse et victorieuse.

« Ce sera ma vengeance pour tout à l'heure. » ajouta-t-il, fier de son coup.

Je déglutis, à la fois déboussolée et carrément folle de rage. Je n'étais pas débile, Kurama était plus fort que moi. On ne jouait pas dans la même catégorie, et il était nettement au dessus. Mais je n'allais quand même pas me laisser faire comme la première dinde venue ! Et ma fierté dans tout ça ?!

Enroulant mes jambes aux pieds de mon tabouret, je le dévisageais en affichant un air de défi, des yeux meurtriers et un sourire de pure démente. Sans le quitter des yeux, j'avalais une grande rasade de coca et reposais mon verre sur le comptoir d'un geste brusque. C'était de la pure provocation, rien de plus, rien de moins.

« Même pas en rêve. » lâchais-je finalement, préférant l'honneur à la reddition.

Oh, misère… Nul doute qu'il s'attendait à cette réponse. J'étais fichue, grillée, morte et enterrée. Il laissa échapper un « bien » sadique avant de me contourner pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le surfeur qui le dévisageait méchamment. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, et je vis avec effroi le visage du blond s'éclairer. Puis il revint vers moi et chuchota :

« Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Je viens de lui donner deux ou trois sujets de conversation qui devraient te plaire…

_ OK c'est bon je viens ! » me ravisais-je subitement.

Au diable l'honneur et mes principes, je sauvais ma peau en premier ! Le blond me regardait avec une expression toute particulière : je devinais sans mal que lesdits sujets de conversation ne seraient pas à mon avantage et qu'il me serait difficile voire même carrément impossible de me défaire du surfeur si je devais rester accoudée à ce comptoir. C'est donc en maudissant Kurama sur sept générations que je le suivis sur la piste, sous le regard déçu du blond. Ma mine furibonde n'avait rien d'encourageant mais il fit comme s'il ne la voyait même pas. Ce qui devait être vraiment difficile, vu que je ne manquais pas de lui écraser les pieds à chaque mesure, histoire de bien lui faire sentir mon désaccord. De nous deux, je ne saurais dire lequel fut le plus heureux que la chanson se termine. A bien y réfléchir, je crois que ce n'était ni lui, ni moi, mais Yusuke qui beuglait comme un sourd en cognant sur le crâne d'un Kuwabara insensible à la douleur, grâce à l'alcool. Le spectacle était comique, et j'oubliais bien vite ma colère pour me fendre la poire devant la tête jonchée de bosse du rouquin.

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle, et il nous fallu bien rentrer. C'est aux environ des quatre heures du matin que nous quittâmes le Black Hole, cahin-caha, avec un Kuwabara incapable de marcher droit. Yusuke et Kurama l'avaient prit chacun par un bras et le maintenaient debout tant bien que mal alors que Botan et moi marchions devant, totalement indifférentes aux efforts que les deux garçons déployaient pour avancer avec un tel poids mort sur les épaules.

« J'suis claqué ! » bailla Yusuke alors que Kuwabara dodelinait de la tête, déjà à moitié endormi.

« J'tiendrai jamais éveillé jusque chez moi ! » se plaignit-il encore.

« En plus j'ai trop la flemme de faire le trajet. »

Botan approuva en baillant à son tour.

« J'avoue que moi aussi je suis crevée. »

Je les regardais tour à tour. De gros cernes soulignaient les jolis yeux de Botan, et Yusuke avait la tête que quelqu'un qui se serait fait passer dessus par un bus. Je soupirais, songeant que j'allais regretter ce que j'étais sur le point de dire.

« Vous pouvez dormir chez moi si vous voulez. » proposais-je.

« Je n'habite pas très loin d'ici, à deux embranchement, tout au plus. »

Les yeux de Yusuke s'illuminèrent illico.

« C'est vrai, c'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Tu vas me laisser dormir dans ton lit, bien sûr…

_ Rêves pas trop quand même. » le repris-je en tirant la tronche.

Kurama et Botan éclatèrent de rire tandis que Yusuke se renfrognait. Nous prîmes donc tous la direction de mon appartement. Yusuke, Kuwabara et Botan passeraient la nuit chez moi. Kurama nous accompagnait seulement pour aider Yusuke à porter Kuwabara. Il préférait rentrer chez lui et était sûrement plus disposé que nous à errer seul dans les rues endormies de Tokyo. Même en fin de soirée, il était toujours complètement sobre. Je l'avais pourtant vu boire au moins autant que nous ! Intérieurement, je maugréais contre sa super-constitution-méga-résistante-à-l'alcool et me maudissais de n'être pas née monstre, moi aussi. Bref, des propos débiles parfaitement adaptés à mon état second.

J'espérais aussi que mon père était bien terré au fond de son canapé, qu'il n'avait pas trop vomit et surtout, _surtout_ qu'il ne serait pas réveillé à notre arrivée. Je ne tenais pas franchement à ce que mes amis soient témoins d'un tel cas de déchéance.

Nous arrivâmes vite à destination. Déjà la façade grisâtre de mon immeuble se dressait devant nous, imposant bloc de béton troué de fenêtre closes à cette heure ci. J'habitais au deuxième étage, et il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur, ce qui fit allègrement râler Yusuke. Kurama ne dit rien, mais je le soupçonnais de n'en penser pas moins. A eux deux, ils devaient soutenir un grand dadais bancal et gravir une volée de marches juste assez larges pour poser un pied sans tomber. Enfin arrivés devant ma porte, une surprise de taille nous attendait. Une surprise enveloppée dans une grande cape noire, avec des cheveux bruns dressés en pique sur le crâne et des yeux capables de transpercer un bloc de béton en un seul battement de paupière.

« Hiei ! » m'écriais-je en me séparant du petit groupe que nous formions pour le rejoindre.

Les yeux du monstre brun bougèrent sensiblement, juste assez pour se poser sur moi. Son visage était fermé, ses traits durs. Il ne réagit pas vraiment à mon arrivée, se contentant de reporter son attention sur Kurama qu'il fixa un moment.

C'est alors que je remarquais la porte. Ma porte d'entrée. Elle était défoncée, fracassée en deux comme si une énorme masse l'avait percutée de plein fouet, pile au milieu. Des échardes jonchaient le sol et craquaient sous les semelles de mes chaussures.

Ma bonne humeur s'évapora aussitôt.

« Hiei ? » demandais-je d'une toute petite voix hachée et hésitante.

L'intéressé ne dit rien. Il fixait toujours Kurama qui, semblait-il, était au courant de quelque chose que j'ignorais. Ce dernier se délesta du poids qu'était Kuwabara sur ses épaules et s'approcha de son compagnon. Il avait reprit son sérieux, j'entendais presque les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner à toute allure. Le silence devint pesant.

Devant moi la porte brisée laissait place à un trou béant dans le mur, lequel était barbouillé de quelque chose de pourpre, violet foncé. C'était poisseux, répugnant. Du sang de monstre. Mes doigts effleurèrent les parois maculées, glissant le long du mur tandis que je m'enfonçais dans l'appartement. La cuisine était dévastée, la table éclatée en mille morceaux, les ustensiles épars, tordus, le frigo renversé, les chaises démembrées. Des éclats de verre recouvraient le tout, comme du givre sur une branche d'arbre en hiver. Sans un mot, je suivis les traces de sang jusqu'au salon.

Là, les marques pourpres se faisaient plus nombreuses, jusqu'à se transformer en flaques noires qui éclaboussaient mes chaussures. A ce sang monstrueux se mêlait un autre liquide, plus fluide quoi que tout aussi sombre. Rouge foncé, et en masse. Combien y en avait-il ? Des litres entiers, semblait-il.

Levant les yeux de mes chaussures barbouillées de sang, j'aperçu la télévision balancée dans un coin. L'écran n'était pas brisé et grésillait tout son soul. Devant, le canapé était renversé, éventré et abandonné là, comme les restes d'une charogné déjà boulottée par les vautours. Au sol, des DVDs, des cassettes, des CDs audio et un nombre incalculable de bouteilles – vides ou pleines – trempaient dans l'hémoglobine. Et au milieu de tout ce bazar, mon père finissait de se vider de son sang, éventré comme un porc sur la table du boucher.

Son corps était disloqué, et je devinais que la plupart de ses os étaient brisés. Son visage était figé dans une expression d'horreur, sa moustache maculée de vomit. Ses bras pendaient lamentablement de part et d'autre de la carcasse, dégoûtants de sang et de chair arrachée. La griffure s'étendait sur toute la longueur de son corps, partant de son thorax pour aboutir à son entrejambe, le coupant en deux comme un poulet. Et partout, absolument partout, du sang rouge, si rouge qu'il en devenait noir.

J'enregistrais tout ces détails, figée au seuil du salon, muette et interdite. Les autres me rejoignirent très vite. Botan pressait les mains contre sa bouche, les larmes aux yeux, comme si elle hésitait entre vomir ou pleurer. Yusuke, Kurama et Hiei observèrent la successivement la pièce, puis moi, guettant ma réaction. Kuwabara quant à lui était resté dehors, endormi comme une masse dans la cage d'escalier.

« Haru… »

Yusuke s'interrompit, à court de mots. Je ne répondis pas. Je ne remarquais même pas le regard de Hiei rivé sur moi, ni son épée trempée de sang violacé. Je ne voyais plus que cette carcasse puante, ces restes de ce qui avait un jour été mon père. J'essayais d'analyser mes sentiments, tous si confus en moi. Le cadavre semblait me regarder, ses yeux exorbités me fixaient, sa langue pendante m'appelait dans un cri morbide, presque outrageant.

J'aurais dû pleurer. J'aurais dû me sentir triste, désespérée, abandonnée. J'aurais dû. Mais parmi le maelstrom de mes émotions à ce moment là, le désespoir n'avait pas sa place. Non, j'étais… soulagée. Etrangement plus légère, comme si on venait de m'enlever un poids des épaules. Comme si on m'avait retiré un corset trop serré et que je pouvais enfin remplir mes poumons d'air, jusqu'à m'en faire exploser la cage thoracique. Je me sentais bizarre, vidée de mes sentiments. Je n'étais pas triste. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à être heureuse. J'étais libre, mais en deuil. Je détestais cet homme et pourtant je me refusais à hurler de joie devant sa dépouille encore fumante. En fait, j'ignorais simplement quoi faire. Alors, comme par automatisme, je me suis détournée du cadavre et suis retournée dans la cuisine. Là, j'ai fouillé les décombres jusqu'à mettre la main sur un balais, une serpillère et du détergeant. Les autres me regardèrent faire en silence. Revenue au salon, calmement, je commençais à éponger le sang qui tachait le sol.

« Ca a toujours été en bordel ici. »

Personne n'a répondu.


	6. Le verre de la compassion

Je ne suis pas allée à l'enterrement de mon père. En fait, je crois que personne n'y est allé. Il n'avait pas vraiment de famille. Juste une sœur, et elle a quitté Tokyo pour aller vivre au Kansas. Changement radical d'environnement, nouvel horizon, nouvelle culture. Je n'ai jamais connu cette femme mais elle m'était sympathique, car assez censée pour fuir le plus loin possible de l'épave qu'était mon père. Le type des pompes funèbres a eu un regard outré lorsque j'ai refusé d'utiliser nos économies pour acheter un caveau. La fosse communale fera très bien l'affaire. Sûrement m'a-t-il jugé comme une enfant ingrate. Je n'en savais rien et à vrai dire, je m'en moquais.

Après cette fameuse soirée, celle où l'on a découvert le massacre, j'avais nettoyé, astiqué, récuré partout où c'était possible, jusqu'à rendre l'appartement plus étincelant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Les débris des meubles étaient entassés dans un coin du salon en attendant d'être jetés ou brulés. Quant à la dépouille, je l'avais soigneusement rangée dans un sac poubelle après avoir épongé tout le sang, et l'avais apporté tel quel à la morgue. Seul le rez-de chaussée était dévasté. L'étage avait été épargné, et ma chambre était toujours habitable. Tant mieux. J'aurais mal supporté qu'un imbécile de monstre vienne tacher mes affaires de sang.

Grâce au seigneur Enma, ce qui fut un massacre de sang froid fut maquillé en malheureux accident, et personne ne me posa de question sur le décès subit de mon père. Et à vrai dire, tout le monde s'en foutait. Les gens de l'immeuble me présentaient leurs condoléances, apportaient parfois des fleurs, juste par politesse, puis s'en allaient aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, leur bonne action du jour accomplie. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Il n'y a pas eu de messe. Juste un trou avec un cadavre qu'on balance dedans, au milieu des ossements de centaines d'autres inconnus. Un nom rayé d'un registre, un dossier classé. Ceci fait, la vie reprenait son cour normal. Seule la supérette du coin de ma rue déplorait la mort de mon père, le meilleur client du rayon alcool et aussi sa plus grosse source de revenus.

Cette nuit là je n'avais pas dormi, trop occupée à nettoyer. Botan et Yusuke avaient fini par s'endormir à l'étage, tout deux couchés dans ma chambre. Kuwabara avait passé la nuit oublié dans les escaliers. Seuls Kurama et Hiei étaient restés à me regarder, debout et silencieux, pendant toute la nuit. J'ignore pourquoi ils avaient fait ça. Lorsque tout fut propre et qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à me tourner les pouces en attendant que vienne la nuit suivante ( nous séchions bien évidemment la journée de cours ), Hiei avait enfin prit la parole. Il s'était approché jusqu'à se trouver à deux centimètres de mon nez et avait brandit la lame de son épée.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? »

J'avais approuvé d'un hochement de tête.

« Du sang de monstre. C'est toi qui as abattu celui qui a fait ça, n'est ce pas ? »

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de hocher la tête. Il était intrigué, ça se voyait. Mon manque de réaction le laissait perplexe. Mais je m'en foutais. Je n'étais pas triste et avais parfaitement conscience du fait que je ne le serais probablement jamais. J'étais fatiguée, et complètement désorientée. Oui, c'était surtout ça. J'étais paumée. Une des données de ma vie – une donnée qui semblait immuable – venait de s'effondrer d'un cou, comme un mur qui tomberait après des siècles à se tenir debout et qui dévoilerait un nouvel horizon jusqu'alors insoupçonné. J'étais étourdie, groggy. Je découvrais un avenir qui devenait possible, un changement de probabilité.

Passant outre tout cela, j'avais demandé des explications. Je n'étais pas bête, je savais bien que la présence de Hiei chez moi ce soir n'était pas due à un pur hasard. Et il m'avait expliqué. Pour une fois il n'avait fait aucune manière, n'avait pas rechigné à accéder à ma demande. Il m'avait tout expliqué dans les moindres détails.

Si j'étais devenue capable de voir les insectes des ténèbres, comme ça, tout d'un coup, ce n'était pas par hasard. On en ignorait encore la raison. Mais une chose était sûre : dès l'instant où j'avais aperçu ces bestioles, j'étais devenue une cible à abattre. Le monde des ténèbres n'est pas habitué à être dévoilé contre son gré. D'ordinaire, seuls les monstres ou les humains possédant une certaine énergie astrale peuvent voir ces insectes. Mais qu'une humaine banale, sans aucune particularité ni aucun pouvoir, puisse les voir, ça, c'était absolument improbable, et carrément pas acceptable. Voilà pourquoi j'étais suivie par un monstre. Lorsque Hiei évoqua celui qui, nuit et jour, m'observait sans relâche, je frémis. J'avais bel et bien ressenti cette présence, ce regard sur moi, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais je n'avais pourtant pas senti la moindre animosité venant de lui. Je m'étais trompée, semblait-il.

Le monstre qui avait détruit l'appartement était de classe D, donc pas très fort. Mais il avait suffit à abattre l'ivrogne qui me servait de père, juste avant que Hiei ne le tue. J'appris d'ailleurs que ce dernier avait été chargé de surveiller les alentours grâce à son troisième œil, afin de repérer la bestiole qui était censée me prendre la vie. Ca ne l'enchantait pas, avait-il prit soin de préciser, mais Enma junior lui avait promit une réduction de peine considérable en échange de ce service.

A la fin de son récit, j'avais soupiré. Il était déjà midi passé et les autres dormaient encore. Kurama, qui s'était éclipsé à un moment de la conversation, était revenu avec des onigris qu'il m'avait fourré dans les pattes avec pour consigne de les manger jusqu'au dernier. J'avais obéis.

Les jours suivants, tout le monde était plus ou moins aux petits soins avec moi. Keiko, en apprenant l'affreuse nouvelle de l'accident de mon père, ne m'avait plus lâchée d'une semelle pendant une bonne vingtaine de jours. Botan passait régulièrement à la maison, on discutait un peu et elle filait le soir venu. Les employés du supermarché m'offraient des bons pour des repas gratuits je ne sais où, et les profs se montraient inutilement gentils. En fait, tout ça m'agaçait, en fin de compte. J'avais beau leur soutenir que _j'allais bien_, que non, je ne me sentais pas triste et que je faisais encore moins semblant de ne pas l'être, je ne récoltais que des regards compréhensifs et de nouveaux élans de compassion exacerbée. Dans tout ce foutoir, seuls les garçons restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Yusuke, d'abord embêté pour moi, avait fini par comprendre que j'allais _vraiment_ bien. Ou bien peut-être s'en moquait-il simplement. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblerait qu'il ait jugé que j'étais assez grande pour m'en sortir seule et que je n'avais pas besoin d'un quelconque soutient. Il me connaissait bien, et avait réussi à convaincre Kuwabara que j'étais suffisamment forte pour gérer cette nouvelle situation. Je lui en fus infiniment reconnaissante. Kurama et Hiei, quant à eux, n'étaient pas désolés pour un sou. Ils savaient quelles relations j'entretenais avec mon père, ou du moins ils s'en doutaient. J'étais presque sûre qu'Enma junior les avait mis au parfum bien avant de les envoyer me chercher, la première fois. Je pense qu'ils avaient comprit que ce qui m'affectait le plus n'était pas la disparition de mon père mais ce que cela impliquait, et que toute aide extérieure était inutile et superficielle. Kurama se montrait compatissant, mais n'imposait aucune pitié à mon égard. Quant à Hiei, il restait égal à lui-même et disparu pour ne réapparaitre que lors de nos soirées chez Yusuke, comme à son habitude.

Au final, après un mois de ma nouvelle vie, nous parlions de cette soirée comme d'un nouveau départ. Tout le monde – excepté Keiko et Botan – avait accepté le fait que cela ne fut pas un évènement traumatisant pour moi. Je n'étais pas en porcelaine, tout de même ! Très vite nous reprîmes nos activités comme avant, allant même jusqu'à oublier cette soirée là. Yusuke et Kuwabara me balançaient toujours les mêmes vannes en pleine face, je leur répondais en beuglant comme à mon habitude, le tout agrémenté de quelques bons coups sur le crâne. Hiei râlait toujours autant et je prenais toujours le même plaisir à le faire bisquer. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes avaient reprit le dessus. Le lycée, deux ou trois bagarres sur le chemin du retour, les devoirs, et les soirées entre amis. La seule chose qui avait changé était que j'avais dû me trouver un travail. Sans mon père je me retrouvais à sec, malgré les économies qu'il avait prit le soin de faire. J'avais trouvé un emploi en tant que serveuse au Black Hole. J'y travaillais tout les soirs, de dix-sept à vingt et une heure. Souvent, après mes heures, je filais retrouver les autres chez Yusuke, deux ou trois bouteilles de cocktail con fire sous le bras pour le plus grand bonheur de Kuwabara.

En fin de compte, la mort de mon père fut un évènement bénéfique, un tournant dans ma vie. Comme un tremplin qui me permettait de rebondir, une sorte d'échappatoire qui donnait sur quelque chose de meilleur. Tout le monde finit par se ranger à cette idée, moi la première. C'était la plus pure des vérités, l'évidence même. Enfin, mon paysage s'étendait devant moi sans aucune tache. J'avais l'avenir devant moi, et tout était possible. Si je devais donner un point négatif à tout ça, je dirais que je regrettais qu'un monstre soit à l'origine de tout ça. J'aurais préféré que mon père meure de manière naturelle, ou étouffé sous un oreiller. Mais pas comme ça. Je trouvais ça… dommage. Forcé. Mais au fond, peu importait. Un jour ou l'autre, il aurait bien finit par crever. Le monstre avait juste un peu précipité les choses et m'avait peut-être même épargné la corvée de le tuer moi-même.

« Mademoiselle Harue ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de cesser de jouer avec votre stylo et de redescendre sur terre ? »

J'interrompis les acrobaties aériennes de mon stylo pour lever les yeux. J'étais en cour de maths et, pour changer, je planais à douze kilomètre au dessus du sol. Le professeur me regardait d'un air mauvais auquel je répondis par un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait, celui-là ? Après quelques secondes passées à me creuser la tête, je tiltais enfin le pourquoi du comment de la colère du prof. En gros, je cogitais sur le bilan de ces derniers mois au lieu d'écouter sa passionnante tirade sur le carré de l'hypoténuse de je ne sais quel triangle mal dessiné au tableau.

« Pouvez-vous me répéter ce que je viens d'expliquer ? »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil. Non, je ne le pouvais pas, tout simplement parce que je n'écoutais pas et que de toute façon, je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne. Le prof eu une mimique furieuse, s'avança vers moi d'un pas furibard et projeta sa main en arrière comme s'il voulait me coller la claque du siècle. Il n'en fit pourtant rien et se contenta de taper du poing sur ma table, renversant ma trousse au sol par la même occasion.

« J'aimerais avoir un tant soit peu d'attention de votre part. » gronda-t-il.

« Vos résultats – déjà peu brillants à la base – sont en chute libre ! Il serait temps de vous reprendre si vous ne voulez pas finir l'année ailleurs que dans cet établissement ! »

Comme j'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête distrait, il me tendit sa craie d'un geste autoritaire.

« Aller, au tableau. »

Foutu prof de math incapable de laisser ses élèves pioncer tranquille…

A la pause déjeuner, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan et moi nous retrouvâmes tous sur le toit munis de nos bentô respectifs.

« Nan mais j'te jure ! C'était trop poilant ! Haru était scotchée au tableau avec une équation monstrueuse sous le nez ! Tu sais, un truc avec plein de chiffre et une bonne demi-douzaine de racines carrée de pi !

_ Yusuke… »

L'intéressé ne fit pas attention à moi et continua à se marrer de plus belle.

« Et puis la tête qu'elle tirait ! C'était impayable ! On aurait dit qu'elle allait arracher le tableau du mur pour assommer le prof avec !

_ _Yu-su-ke_…

_ Le plus drôle c'est qu'elle se plantait toutes les deux minutes ! Elle était pas foutue d'écrire un chiffre correct ! BWAHAHA ! C'était juste trop excellent ! Et aussi…

_ YUSUKE !!!!!!!!!!!!! »

L'intéressé sursauta et se massa les tempes. J'avais hurlé si fort que ses oreilles sifflaient.

« Aïeuh ! Fais gaffe quand tu gueules, j'étais juste à côté ! » se plaignit-il.

Sa mine boudeuse disparu illico lorsqu'il entendit mes poings craquer dans un bruit sourd. Une douzaine de veines battaient à mes tempes, et je bouillonnais d'une fureur à peine rentrée.

« Ajoute un seul mot de plus et je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! » menaçais-je, folle de rage.

Dieu merci, il la boucla. Par la suite la conversation alla bon train, allant d'un sujet à un autre, tous plus banals et anodins les uns que les autres. J'y prenais plus ou moins part, plus occupée par mon casse-croûte que par autre chose. Mon petit passage au tableau avait eu le don de me mettre en rogne, aussi mieux valait-il que je me tienne tranquille. J'étais prête à massacrer le premier imbécile venu ! Yusuke avait d'ailleurs failli en faire les frais.

L'après midi passa très vite. Quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit enfin, je giclais hors du lycée comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Ce qui, en quelque sorte, était le cas. J'avais une demi-heure pour me rendre au Black Hole, me changer, et commencer mon service. Mon patron était plutôt cool ; il ne me renverrait pas si j'étais en retard, mais je préférais ne pas tenter le coup, on ne sait jamais. Je saluais donc Yusuke et toute la bande en quatrième vitesse et fonçais à l'autre bout de la ville, cartable en main. Un ou deux zokus m'abordèrent, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de jouer. C'est ce qui me manquait le plus, je crois. Les bagarres. Maintenant que j'avais une vie d'adulte – eeeeh oui, je devais subvenir à mes besoins ! – je n'avais plus une seule seconde à moi. Entre l'école, le boulot et les devoirs, il n'y avait pas la place pour une bonne petite baston. Et j'avais beau échanger quelques coups de poings avec Yusuke, Kuwabara, et même quelques fois Hiei, ce n'était pas pareil. Eclater une bande entière de crétins congénitaux me manquait indubitablement.

Je soupirais. Pourquoi fallait-il que ma vie soit un tel bordel ? Je n'aurais pas pu naitre dans une gentille petite famille, avec un père sobre, une mère au foyer compatissante et un frangin imbuvable ? C'aurait été trop demandé ? Je grimaçais à cette pensée. Je savais bien que ce genre de famille là m'aurait étouffée plus qu'autre chose. Non, décidemment, je n'étais pas à plaindre.

J'arrivais finalement au Black Hole, dix minutes avant le début de mon service. A force de sprinter tout les soirs, j'étais devenue très rapide. Le trajet du lycée jusqu'au bar ne me prenait plus que quinze minutes au lieu de trente. J'étais encore très loin de la vitesse de Hiei, mais c'était déjà pas mal. Devant la façade grisâtre du bar, mon patron m'attendait déjà, un verre de scheweppes à la main. La trentaine, il faisait tout pour paraitre plus jeune. Ses cheveux châtains étaient toujours savamment coiffés en bataille, pot de gel à l'appuie. Sous les quelques mèches folles qui lui barraient le visage, on devinait des yeux bleus pétillants de malice, des yeux qui vous mettaient tout de suite à l'aise, comme quand vous vous retrouvez face à un vieil ami d'enfance avec qui vous aviez fait les quatre-cent coups. Il ne portait que des jeans trop larges et des chemises colorées qu'il ne rentrait jamais dans son pantalon. Il avait un look plutôt cool, ce n'était pas le genre de type qui se prenait la tête pour rien. Il n'était pas non plus orgueilleux ; la réussite de sa petite entreprise ne lui était pas montée à la tête, ce qui était rare de nos jours. Je l'aimais bien, et il me le rendait au triple. J'étais très vite devenue sa serveuse vedette, la seule qu'il laissait piocher dans ses précieuses réserves de cocktail con fire.

Accélérant le pas, je me plantais juste sous son nez et lui adressais un « bonjoooour ! » sonore auquel il répondit par un « salut Haru ! » enjoué.

« Il y a du monde ce soir ? » questionnais-je en examinant la terrasse du bar par-dessus son épaule.

« Pour l'instant c'est calme, mais ça ne durera pas. On a prévu une soirée karaoké, et on a déjà une bonne centaine de personnes qui ont réservé leur tour.

_ Donc on est parti pour une salle pleine à craquer ?

_ Exact ! » approuva-t-il, jouasse.

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil et me dirigeais vers les vestiaires du personnel.

« Attends Haru ! »

Je stoppais net et me retournais vers mon patron qui se tortillait les doigts d'un air embarrassé.

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Après tes heures je veux dire… » bredouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

« Euh… non pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

_ C'est-à-dire que… on manque de personnel pour ce soir. Kirsten a passé son tour, elle est malade donc je me demandais si… »

Sa mine confuse était vraiment trop drôle. Je lui adressais un sourire, pointais le pouce vers le ciel et agrémentais le tout d'un clin d'œil affirmatif.

« OK je m'en charge ! Je prends ses heures en plus. Mais ça va te coûter cher, crois moi ! » plaisantais-je.

Il sourit immédiatement, soulagé.

« Bien sûr, je te paierai en heure sup' ! » approuva-t-il.

« Merci Haru.

_ Pas de problème ! »

Il me tapa amicalement dans le dos et rentra dans le bar, ayant visiblement retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Quant à moi je pris la direction des vestiaires, mon habit de travail sous le bras. En tant que serveuse j'avais, comme toutes les autres, un uniforme à porter. Sur ce coup là, j'aurais nettement préféré m'en passer. C'était une mini jupe noire plissée, avec un chemisier blanc à manches longues, boutonné jusqu'au corsage, pas plus haut. J'avais pris l'habitude de remonter mes manches jusqu'au coude, c'était nettement plus pratique. J'avais également eu droit à un tablier blanc, histoire de parfaire le cliché de la gentille petite serveuse mignonne à regarder. A cet ensemble pour le moins standard j'avais rajouté ma petite touche perso : une multitude de colliers munis de breloques clinquantes qui couvraient toute la partie visible de mon décolleté. Je devais porter l'uniforme, OK ; mais je tenais à rester distincte des autres, non mais !

Fin prête je rejoignis les autres au comptoir, où je commençais mon service. Depuis le temps que je travaillais ici, je connaissais quelques têtes. Comme tous les bars à la mode, le Black Hole avait ses habitués, le genre éternels abonnés qu'on retrouvait vautrés sur les canapés qui étaient à la longue devenus leur QG général attitré. J'avais sympathisé avec pas mal d'entre eux, c'était bon pour le commerce. J'avais mes clients permanents. S'il nous arrivait de nous croiser dans la rue, nous nous disions bonjour et parlions un moment. Certains m'invitaient même à boire un coup avec eux, de temps en temps. On m'avait souvent raconté que le boulot de serveuse, c'était l'enfer. Un genre de boulot poubelle, un truc de ratés, une vraie corvée en somme. Je ne trouvais pas ça déplaisant. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à faire ça toute ma vie bien sûr, mais je dois avouer que mes heures de service n'étaient pas désagréables.

La salle était déjà bien remplie. Au trois quarts je dirais. Comme de coutume, on buvait, on parlait fort, on riait à gorge déployée, on beuglait, on s'interpellait, on s'embrassait. Les couples se pelotaient et les célibataires traquaient l'âme sœur, les tombeurs guettaient un coup d'un soir, les romantiques cherchaient le compagnon parfait et les collégiennes fantasmaient sur le prince charmant. Tout ça dans un joyeux capharnaüm, mélange de tintement de verre, d'éclats de voix et de bruit de bouteilles que l'on débouche. J'aimais cette ambiance un peu conviviale. Cette simple salle réunissait toute sorte de gens, des plus prudes aux plus débauchés, de toutes sortes, de toutes les origines. Croyances, religions, politique, opinions et milieux sociaux, tout se fondait dans une même masse, un seul et même ensemble qui évoluait au rythme de la basse poussée à pleine puissance. Ici, qu'importait l'endroit d'où l'on venait. Les banlieues côtoyaient les quartiers chics, les athées dansaient avec les croyants, les noirs buvaient avec les blancs. Aucun préjugé, aucune haine n'avait sa place. On était là pour faire la fête, pour oublier la misère du monde alentour. Tout le monde voulait occulter ses problèmes le temps d'un soir, ou juste se payer du bon temps. Le Black Hole était en quelque sorte une bulle, un petit monde en dehors des contraintes de la vie quotidienne. Un univers à part, voilà ce qu'était devenu ce bar. Et j'y avais ma place. J'y tenais un rôle capital, comme tous ceux qui donnaient vie à ces quatre murs. Nous étions ceux qui débouchaient les bouteilles, qui faisaient les présentations, qui connaissaient les anciens et rencontraient les nouveaux. Nous mettions l'ambiance et préservions l'équilibre de cette bulle d'euphorie, nous faisions reculer la réalité du monde et permettions une fuite éphémère et salvatrice. Nous étions à la fois des gardiens et des amis. Des amis qui savaient tendre une oreille attentive quand vous en aviez besoin, qui vous conseillaient, parfois, et qui vous servaient un remontant en vous promettant que ça ira mieux le lendemain.

En un mois de travail, j'avais énormément appris. J'avais rencontré de gens de toutes sortes, écouté leur histoire. Je connaissais les angoisses d'un avocat, la peur de la faute, comme celles d'un ouvrier. Les collégiennes me racontaient leurs déboires amoureuses, les quadragénaires célibataires leur solitude. J'écoutais toujours en silence, posais parfois quelques questions, encourageais à continuer, et donnais même mon avis quand on m'y invitait. Je crois que sans totalement m'ôter mon innocence, tout cela m'a fait grandir. J'ai réalisé à quel point les gens étaient différents, mais aussi à quel point ils étaient semblables. C'est quelque chose de très difficile à expliquer, comme si j'étais devenue une bouée de sauvetage, un journal intime, ou juste un bidet dans lequel on crache tout ce qui nous pèse sur le cœur.

Distraitement, je commençais à servir. Je sortais mes verres, les remplissais à ras-bord, décapsulais les bouteilles, versais, mélangeais, secouais, plantais les pailles. Je zigzaguais entre les tables et les danseurs, mon plateau en équilibre sur une main, et posais devant chacun sa commande, en saluant chaleureusement tous ceux que je connaissais. Puis je revenais, prenais les commandes, servais au comptoir, lavais les verres et les remplissais de nouveau. A mes côtés, tous les serveurs en faisaient de même, avec le même entrain. Nous aimions tous ces moments passés ensemble, à servir et à plaisanter.

« Haru ? Oh, Haru tu dors ? »

Je souris en posant un verre de manzana sur mon plateau. A ma droite, un jeune homme d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze me regardait d'un air amusé. Ses grands yeux noirs pétillaient sous les quelques mèches rebelles qui lui retombaient en travers du visage. Il avait les cheveux blonds, tellement clairs qu'on pouvait les croire blancs, et toujours mal coiffés, dressés dans tous les sens et souvent rabattus sur le devant. Ses oreilles étaient criblées de piercings et, malgré sa tenue de service réglementaire, on sentait qu'il était du genre à porter des bottes renforcées et des bracelets cloutés. Tout les deux, on s'aimait bien. Il était nouveau dans le service et je l'avais pris sous mon aile. On plaisantait souvent, le courant était tout de suite passé entre nous. Et pour cause : on avait le même prénom ! Il s'appelait Hatsuharu, mais tout le monde l'appelait Haru. A l'instant où il s'était présenté, je savais que le patron allait me demander de m'en occuper. Alors j'ai pris les devants. Depuis, il ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle ; ce qui me plaisait bien. Il était du genre plaisant, mais pas envahissant. Il savait être présent, il occupait tout l'espace qui lui était imparti, mais il n'allait pas au-delà. Il ne débordait pas sur les plates-bandes des autres et ne s'occupait pas de leur vie privée. Il avait un an de moins que moi, mais paraissait être de deux ans mon ainé. Question caractère, il était très enfantin, le genre blagueur, enjoué et malicieux, mais c'était aussi une sacrée tête brulée ! De ce côté-là, nous nous ressemblions en tout point.

« Non je ne rêve pas, je bosse. Et tu devrais en faire autant… »

Haru me gratifia d'une grimace moqueuse.

« Mais je bosse dur, _moi,_ madame ! » s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

« Je sue sang et eau pour servir convenablement ces jolies demoiselles. D'ailleurs, tu ne voudrais pas boire quelque chose ? »

Sa mine grivoise m'arracha un rire franc.

« Non merci c'est gentil. Vas plutôt t'occuper de la commande des trois collégiennes, là-bas. La rousse te dévore des yeux depuis le début de la soirée. »

Le blond se retourna, toisa la rousse qui rougit derrière ses lunettes et tira la langue d'un air dégouté.

« Je ne drague pas les gamines, idiote. »

Je pouffais dans mon torchon, un verre tout juste lavé à la main, tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses poches à la recherche d'un carnet et d'un stylo.

« Et toi, hein ? Tu devrais penser à te trouver un copain, ma vieille. Et si tu n'as personne, moi je veux bien te tenir compagnie, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

_ Mêle toi de tes affaires, blondinet. J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. »

Hatsuharu fit la moue en haussant les épaules.

« Je te dis ça pour ton bien. Si tu t'obstines dans la voie du célibat, tu finiras vieille fille avec ses quarante-sept chats. »

J'éclatais de rire. Haru sourit, satisfait de m'avoir amusée, et s'apprêta à partir.

« Une dernière chose avant que je ne me fasse sauter dessus par une collégienne en manque, y a un playboy qui te matte depuis une demi-heure. » me lança-t-il en me désignant le fond de la salle.

« Et son copain aussi. On dirait qu'il va te bouffer, d'ailleurs, celui-là. » ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je souris, à la fois exaspérée et amusée par sa manière de présenter les choses. Reposant mon verre propre, je risquais un coup d'œil dans la direction que le blond m'avait indiqué, juste pour voir à quoi ressemblait ledit playboy.

Comme disait la vieille expression, j'aurais su, j'aurais pas venu.

Je tombais sur deux orbes émeraude, limpides et profondes, ourlées de longs cils noirs. Un visage fin, une expression douce et réfléchie. De longs cheveux rouges décoiffés au niveau de la nuque, et une aura dérangeante, beaucoup trop dangereuse pour être humaine.

Kurama.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

A sa gauche, Hiei me dévisageait avec cet air si particulier qui lui était propre. Ses prunelles en fusion semblaient me transpercer de part en part, mais sans animosité aucune. Sa peau diaphane paraissait fantomatique à la lumière des néons, et sa présence était décalée, comme s'il n'était pas à sa place.

Tout deux me lorgnaient, l'un d'un air légèrement amusé, l'autre avec une expression indéchiffrable, à mi-chemin entre sérieux et agacement. J'en restais bouche bée. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce bar ? J'étais prête à tout croire, à tout entendre, sauf l'excuse minable comme quoi ils seraient venus prendre un verre entre amis. C'était tout bonnement _impossible_. Kurama, je ne dis pas. Mais dans le cas de Hiei, la chose n'était même pas envisageable.

Je rangeais le verre propre, attrapais à la volée mon carnet, mon stylo et allais à leur rencontre, partagée entre l'appréhension, la colère et la surprise.

Kurama me salua d'un « bonsoir Haru » polit et Hiei me snoba magistralement.

« Euh… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? »

Le brun émit un « pft » dédaigneux et détourna la tête tandis que Kurama ouvrait de grands yeux.

« On te dérange ? » demanda-t-il, faussement innocent.

Je secouais la tête.

« Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est bizarre de vous voir là, il y a forcément un truc pas net. C'est quoi l'embrouille ? »

Kurama sourit en zieutant discrètement son compagnon.

« Mais rien. On avait juste envie de te voir. Pas vrai, Hiei ? »

L'intéressé grogna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de bougonner :

« Ca fait bien une heure qu'on est là. Question énergie astrale, zéro ! Tu n'as même pas réussi à sentir notre présence. Je me demande bien pourquoi Enma junior t'as faite détective du monde spirituel, c'est totalement débile ! »

Je me renfrognais immédiatement.

« Si t'es venu pour m'insulter je préfère autant que t'ailles voir ailleurs. » râlais-je en m'écartant sensiblement, histoire de me retrouver hors de portée de la lame de son épée.

Hiei ne dit rien, mais haussa les épaules d'un air évocateur. Un gros soupir m'échappa et je me laissais tomber dans le canapé à côté de Kurama, abattue. La soirée commençait bien…

« Bon… » soupirais-je, résignée.

« Puisque vous êtes là, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

Kurama acquiesça.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Pour moi ce sera un cocktail con fire. » commanda-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je pris note sur mon carnet et me tournais vers Hiei.

« Et toi shtroumpf grognon, tu prendras quoi ? »

Le monstre brun écarquilla les yeux, furieux, mais s'obstina à ne rien dire. Ce fut Kurama qui commanda à sa place.

« Mets lui la même chose, il n'a encore jamais gouté. »

J'acquiesçais et reparti en direction du comptoir, mon plateau sous le bras. Là, je commençais à mélanger différents alcools avec du jus de fruits, versais le tout dans un grand verre et y plantais deux pailles avant de refaire le trajet inverse. De loin, je voyais les deux monstres discuter avec animation, voire même une certaine tension, je dirais. En fait, c'était surtout Kurama qui parlait. Hiei se contentait de tourner la tête, clairement en colère, ou de répondre brièvement en foudroyant son ami du regard. Tout deux se turent à mon arrivée.

« Voilà ! » claironnais-je en posant le verre au sol.

« Merci Haru. Combien on te doit ? »

Je secouais la tête, posais un doigt sur mes lèvres et leur adressais un clin d'œil.

« Rien, c'est moi qui offre ! »

Les yeux de Hiei se tournèrent sensiblement vers moi, juste assez pour me faire comprendre qu'il avait enregistré mon geste dans un coin de son cerveau, qu'il en avait prit note. Pas qu'il me remerciait, non, il était beaucoup trop fier pour ça. Mais qu'il appréciait. Kurama se montra beaucoup plus franc et me remercia chaleureusement. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand il me retint.

« Tu ne restes pas ?

_ Non, je suis en service ce soir. Je dois retourner au comptoir.

_ Ah. Et à quelle heure termines-tu ? »

Je comptais sur mes doigts.

« Alors… il est environ vingt-deux heures, Kirsten travaillait quatre heures, donc… une heure du mat'. »

Kurama hocha la tête, puis sourit.

« Bon courage alors ! »

Je le remerciais, saluais Hiei d'un geste de la main, et me dirigeais vers une table voisine où une troupe de lycéens me faisaient de grands gestes.

« J'essaierai de passer de temps en temps ! » leur lançais-je juste avant de disparaitre dans la masse de la foule.

Me frayant un chemin entre les danseurs, je rejoignis la bande de jeunes qui me hélaient depuis deux bonnes minutes déjà.

« Bonsoir ! Qu'est ce que je vous sers ? »

Ils étaient cinq. D'après les vêtements qu'ils portaient, je devinais sans peine qu'ils étaient pleins aux as. Ils étaient du genre à brûler un billet de cent pour allumer leur cigarette, à jeter l'argent par les fenêtres et à tout dépenser sur un coup de tête. Tous étaient vêtus de riches étoffes, arboraient des accessoires ostentatoires, des bijoux en or clinquants et des bagues à chaque doigt. Probablement avaient-ils mon âge, peut-être un ou deux ans de plus. Le plus grand d'entre eux me jaugea d'un œil torve, absent, et cogna dans les côtes de son voisin. Un autre m'adressa un grand sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice et repoussa ses longs cheveux châtains en arrière d'un geste qu'il voulait probablement cool.

« Ce que vous avez de plus fort dans cette baraque miteuse, mam'zelle ! » gueula-t-il en m'adressant de grands gestes obscènes qui provoquèrent l'hilarité de ses camarades.

Je me forçais au calme, respirais un bon coup et refoulais l'envie de cogner qui me titillait l'estomac. Hors de question de me faire virer pour un imbécile comme lui.

« Cinq Hard Storm, donc. »

Je pris note de leur commande et m'apprêtais à prendre congé quand le type aux cheveux brunâtres me retint par la main.

Ne pas cogner, Haru, ne pas cogner. Garder son calme et _sourire_, rester aimable et avenante même si ton interlocuteur est un crétin congénital qui risque fort de finir en chair à patté avant la fin de la soirée.

Le type en question me zieutait de haut en bas, comme on apprécierait une marchandise avant d'en faire acquisition, histoire de voir s'il n'y a pas un quelconque défaut de fabrication, une rayure ou une fissure quelque part. Je restais totalement immobile, inerte, attendant qu'il veuille bien me laisser partir. Il haussa finalement les épaules et me repoussa d'un mouvement dédaigneux.

« Et envoyez nous une serveuse canon, celle-ci est franchement passable. Je veux une femme. _Une fe-mme_, pas une planche à pain même pas achevée ! » ajouta-t-il.

Les quatre autres éclatèrent de rire et je me hâtais de disparaitre avant de m'en farcir un ou deux. Arrivée au comptoir, je balançais rageusement mon plateau sur le plan de travail et râlais tout mon soul.

« Mais quelle bande de $#!¤§ !!!!!!

_ Quel vocabulaaaire ! »

Je jetais un œil mauvais au blondinet qui me regardait d'un air moqueur.

« Ecrase Hatsuharu, c'est pas le moment de m'énerver. » grondais-je en m'emparant d'un verre vide.

« Ah ? Pourtant tu devrais être de bonne humeur, non ? Je t'ai vu aller voir le playboy tout à l'heure… »

Son clin d'œil suggestif failli m'arracher un éclat de rire. Failli seulement.

« Idiot. Arrête de te faire des idées, je le connais.

_ Non ???! Sérieux ? »

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête.

« Ouais, c'est un copain.

_ L'autre aussi ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Haru avait un air éberlué, comme un gosse qui venait de découvrir que le père noël n'existait pas.

« T'as des amis bizarres… » dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air boudeur.

Je le toisais de bas en haut et éclatais de rire.

« Ouais t'as raison. C'est ptetr' pour ça que je t'apprécie ! »

Haru leva un sourcil et se joignit à mon rire.

« Ouais, ça doit être pour ça. » approuva-t-il.

Reprenant mon sérieux, je commençais la préparation des cinq Hard Storm. Lorsque mon plateau fut prêt, je me tournais vers mon compagnon.

« Dis Haru… »

L'intéressé releva le nez de son carnet.

« Moui ?

_ Tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un service ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Demander quelque chose n'était pas vraiment dans mes habitudes.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, à la fois curieux et inquiet.

J'hésitais quelques secondes puis lui désignais la table des cinq bouffons.

« Garde un œil sur ces cinq là. Ils sont nouveaux ici et ils se croient tout permit. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? »

Haru acquiesça d'un signe de tête, tout sourire.

« Compte sur moi ! Et si y en a un qui bouge une oreille, j'lui ferai sa fête ! »

Satisfaite, je lui filais l'accolade qu'il me rendit chaudement. Ses bras se resserrèrent doucement autour de moi, et je m'amusais à lui chatouiller le flanc. Il rit en me tirant une mèche de cheveux.

« Merci, blondinet.

_ Oh mais de rien, _brunette_. »

Je lui adressais une grimace, posais mon plateau en équilibre sur une main et traversais la salle en me forçant au calme. De loin, je pouvais voir Kurama et Hiei me suivre du regard. Ils avaient repris leur discussion, je le devinais à la mine contrariée du brun. Je n'eu cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus, la table des cinq gogols se profilant déjà devant moi. En me voyant arriver, le type aux cheveux longs eut une grimace dégoutée.

« C'est pas vrai, ça ! Je croyais avoir demandé une femme ! Une vraie ! Avec des formes et tout et tout ! » s'indigna-t-il à grand renfort de gestes magistraux.

Ignorant sa remarque, je posais les verres devant eux et leur présentais la note, peu désireuse de m'attarder. Il toisa l'addition et leva un sourcil.

« On ne compte certainement pas s'arrêter là, minette. On boira autre chose. »

A cela il joignit un geste évocateur : il serra le poing, tendit le pouce et abaissa le tout au dessus de sa gorge béante comme s'il vidait une chope de bière. Je le regardais d'un air froid.

« Dans ce cas réglez moi et la prochaine fois que vous voudrez quelque chose, hélez une serveuse canon. » répliquais-je.

Le type hésita quelques instants puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête entendu, comme si je venais de sortir LA phrase philosophique de la soirée.

« Ouais c'est un bon plan. »

Puis il sortit de sa poche un portefeuille de cuir fin, brodé dans tout les sens et plein à craquer. Il en sorti un billet de vingt qu'il me tendit d'un geste désinvolte et clairement dédaigneux.

« Allez dégage maintenant ! » dit-il en me congédiant d'un mouvement de la main.

Je m'emparais du billet et les plantais devant leur cocktails, rageuse. Balançant mon plateau sur le comptoir, je décidais de m'accorder une pause. J'étais de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour continuer à servir. Me glissant entre les danseurs, je rejoignis Kurama et Hiei d'un pas furibard avant de me laisser tomber sur leur canapé en soufflant bruyamment.

« La barbe ! » râlais-je.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je levais des yeux exaspérés vers Kurama.

« Ouais… » maugréais-je.

« Une bande de crétins a décidé d'élire domicile dans ce bar, et c'est moi qui me les suis coltinés ! La vache, j'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si dur de me retenir de frapper ! » me lamentais-je en m'enfonçant de plus belle dans les coussins moelleux.

Kurama rit et me tapota sur l'épaule.

« Allez, courage ! »

Je grognais doucement, encore de mauvais poil. Soudain, je remarquais la coupe vide aux pieds des deux monstres. Je me redressais subitement et leur adressais un sourire mesquin.

« Alors ce cocktail ? » demandais-je en lorgnant Hiei du coin de l'œil.

« Génial, comme d'habitude. » répondit Kurama.

Hiei, quant à lui, émit un grognement indistinct.

« J'ai déjà vu mieux… » grommela-t-il sans me regarder.

J'éclatais de rire. La réponse du monstre brun était vraiment trop… prévisible ! Heureusement, les quelques mois passés en sa compagnie m'avaient permit de décrypter son langage. Je savais que lorsque Hiei n'aimait pas quelque chose, il ne prenait pas la peine d'en parler. Sa simple petite remarque signifiait qu'il avait apprécié la boisson, ne serait-ce même qu'un peu. Kurama sourit et m'adressa un clin d'œil, signe que je ne me trompais pas.

« Bon, tant mieux alors. » dis-je en me redressant.

Je m'étirais comme un chat, balayant la salle des yeux. Au comptoir, Haru me fixait avec un étrange sourire accroché aux lèvres. Quelque chose me disait qu'il avait trouvé une bonne blague à me balancer en pleine poire.

« Tu y retournes ? » s'enquit Kurama.

J'hochais la tête.

« Oui, Hatsuharu m'attend. »

Je saluais de nouveau les deux compères et rejoignis le blond. Les deux dernières heures de la soirée passèrent plus vite. Je servi une bonne vingtaine de tables, en passant de temps en temps faire un brin de causette à Kurama et Hiei. Haru me suivait comme mon ombre en me vannant à la moindre opportunité, chose que je lui rendais bien. Les cinq gorilles que j'avais servis en début de soirée avaient enfin trouvé une serveuse canon, et j'entendis par trois fois la pauvre Juuri se plaindre des claques que le grand brun lui envoyait dans les fesses. Une part de moi la plaignait, c'était certain. Mais une autre se marrait comme une bossue.

Mes heures de services s'achevèrent enfin, et avec elles celles de Hatsuharu. Je retrouvais avec délice mon short et mes baskets, tandis qu'Haru enfilait un pantalon en cuir noir serré et un top de la même couleur. En sortant des vestiaires, j'allais retrouver Kurama et Hiei, le blond toujours sur les talons. En nous voyant arriver, Kurama se leva.

« Tu as fini ? »

J'acquiesçais en souriant.

« Oui ça y est !

_ Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt. »

J'haussais les épaules. La remarque venait de Hiei, évidemment. Derrière moi, Hatsuharu grimaça en dévisageant le brun.

« Pour qui il se prend celui-là ? »

Levant un bras sous le nez du blond, je l'empêchais d'avancer plus, histoire qu'il ne se fasse pas débiter en rondelles par un Hiei furibond. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs relevé les yeux et dévisageait Haru d'un air mauvais.

« Toi le serveur, on t'a pas sonné. »

Haru se tendit, offensé. Je soupirais en jetant un regard désespéré à Kurama, le priant silencieusement d'intervenir. Il haussa les épaules d'un air résigné.

« Allons Hiei... »

Le brun fit la moue et détourna la tête. Je posais une main sur l'épaule de mon blondinet de collègue, l'invitant à faire de même. Il fit lui aussi la moue, et décida de changer de sujet.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes des amis d'Haru ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Kurama acquiesça.

« Oui, on se connait depuis pas mal de temps, maintenant.

_ Ah. Et comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? »

Je déglutis. En voilà une bonne question ! Qu'allions nous répondre ? Que j'avais aperçu par mégarde trois malheureux insectes démoniaques et qu'ils étaient venu me chercher pour m'emmener rendre une petite visite à un mioche dans un royaume perché dieu sait où ? C'était dingue ! Heureusement pour moi, Kurama était un fin menteur – chose que j'ignorais totalement mais qui était toujours bonne à noter.

« En fait on s'est rencontré un peu par hasard. Nous sommes des amis d'un camarade de classe de Haru, on a fait connaissance pendant une soirée.

_ C'était chez Yusuke. » m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

« Tu sais, celui dont je te parlais l'autre jour. »

Hatsuharu hocha la tête.

« Oui je vois. »

Nous discutâmes encore un moment, puis Haru décida de partir.

« Bon je dois y aller. » déclara-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux sous l'œil réprobateur de Hiei.

« On se voit demain ?

_ Ouais bien sûr.

_ Fais gaffe à toi, _brunette_.

_ Parle pour toi, crétin de blond ! »

Haru m'adressa une grimace amusée, salua Kurama et snoba Hiei avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

« Quel crétin ce type ! » grogna Hiei en s'approchant de moi.

Je décidais de ne pas relever et proposais d'y aller, nous aussi. Kurama acquiesça, récupéra sa veste et ouvrit la marche à travers la masse des danseurs. Je le suivis jusque dehors, talonnée par Hiei. Lorsque nous débouchâmes enfin à l'air libre, hors du bar et coupés de sa musique assourdissante, j'inspirais à fond. L'air était frais, il me faisait un bien fou. Le silence devenait presque étrange, après avoir enduré les lourds cognements de la basse pendant toute une soirée. Je m'étirais un bon coup.

« Bon, il est temps de rentrer ! » lâchais-je dans un souffle.

Tournant la tête en direction de mes deux compagnons, je tombais sur les yeux inquiets de Kurama. Hiei avait disparu.

« Dis-moi Haru… » commença le rouquin.

Il s'interrompit un instant, sembla hésiter, puis se lança enfin.

« Tout va bien ? Je veux dire… tu tiens le coup ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux et le dévisageais, incrédule. Kurama qui demandait de mes nouvelles autrement que par politesse, c'était de l'inédit. Je mis un instant avant de comprendre qu'il me parlait de la mort de mon père.

« Oui, oui, sans problème ! » dis-je en agitant une main sous mon nez.

« C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses ont changé mais je m'adapte pas mal. Tout va bien, je te jure ! Mais c'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi. » le rassurais-je en affichant un énorme sourire.

Les yeux verts du bandit légendaire me toisèrent un moment, probablement à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge dans mes traits. Chose qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas. Kurama se détendit et retrouva son sourire.

« Ah bon, tant mieux... » dit-il.

« Tu sais, on n'en a pas l'air, mais tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. »

J'haussais un sourcil.

« Personne ne sait vraiment comment tu prends les choses, alors c'est difficile de ne pas se poser de questions. » expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant sur un banc et en m'invitant à faire de même.

Je me laissais tomber à ses côtés, un peu perdue.

« Ah… » bredouillais-je.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que ça vous inquiéterait autant. Si j'avais su je vous en aurais parlé un peu plus. » m'excusais-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête, plus maladroite qu'autre chose.

Kurama rit un peu.

« Bien sûr qu'on s'inquiétait, même Hiei se faisait du mouron à ton sujet ! »

Les yeux me sortirent des orbites et ma mâchoire se décrocha sous la surprise. Je crois que je devais avoir une tête de poisson éberlué, sur ce coup là !

Qui ça ? Hiei ? Se faire du souci pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ?

« NooOoOoOooOOon ????!!!! » hoquetais-je, ébahie.

Ma mine effarée arracha un rire franc au rouquin qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Sois gentille, ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé. Il serait fou de rage. »

Je suffoquais cinq secondes, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme une carpe sortie de l'eau, puis acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête laborieux. Dans mon crâne, l'information peinais à arriver au cerveau. Et lorsque ce fut fait, j'éclatais de rire. Kurama me fixa d'un air surprit.

« Euh… Haru ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ O…oui… pffffft… BWAHAHAHAHA !!! Nan vraiment c'est trop drôle ! C'est… hahaha ! Sa majesté Hiei qui… haha ! Qui est trop timide pour… MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! Et il faut pas que ça se sache ! Hahahahaha ! Regardez moi ce gros dur ! »

Et c'était reparti ! Je me fendais la poire comme une tordue sans pouvoir me calmer, totalement bidonnée par l'attitude puérile de Hiei.

« Et dire qu'il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer bouler à la première occasion ! » hoquetais-je, mon fou rire enfin à peu près calmé.

Kurama sourit et se releva.

« Bon, je vais y aller. » dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et acquiesçais, un léger hoquet en travers de la gorge. Pour moi aussi il était temps de rentrer.

« OK. On se voit plus tard ! »dis-je en lui adressant un signe de la main qu'il me rendit avant de s'éloigner.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Et il disparu, happé par les ténèbres de la nuit. Inspirant un bon coup, je remplis mes poumons au maximum. Heureusement que mon appartement n'était pas très loin, j'étais morte de fatigue. Je commençais à marcher, pas très vite, je n'étais pas pressée. A cette heure ci les rues étaient très peu fréquentées. Je ne croisais la route que de quelques groupes rentrant d'une fête bien arrosée, ou reliant un bar à un autre. Les immeubles étaient tous sombres, endormis. Seules quelques fenêtres trouaient l'obscurité de leur lumière tamisée, probablement quelques insomniaques affalés devant leurs postes de télévision. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient doucement sous la brise qui s'était levée, discrète et bienvenue. Il faisait frais, mais pas assez pour me faire grelotter. Un soupire d'aise s'échappa de ma gorge. Je me sentais bien, pleine et entière. A cet instant je réalisais ma chance. J'avais l'avenir devant moi, un avenir qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. Des amis, des vrais, qui riaient, râlaient et plaisantaient avec moi, qui s'inquiétaient quand ça n'allait pas, et même quand tout allait bien.

Je ris discrètement à cette pensée. Ce Hiei, quelle tête de mule ! Fier comme un chameau, avec un mauvais caractère et une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve. J'éclatais de rire en me rappelant la tête qu'il avait fait lorsque Kuwabara avait insinué qu'il était encore puceau. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas facile à vivre. Mais au fond, je l'aimais bien. Comme tout le monde, d'ailleurs. Même Kuwabara – qui ne loupait pourtant jamais une occasion de se plaindre de lui – l'appréciait beaucoup, en fin de compte.

Enfin j'arrivais devant mon bâtiment, tranquille et silencieux à cette heure si avancée de la nuit.

Et c'est là que je me sentis observée.


	7. Ferme-la ou tu dors sur le palier!

Observée, épiée, nuit et jours. Une fois de plus. Plusieurs fois je m'étais concentrée, cherchant l'animosité que je n'avais pas détectée la première fois. Mais toujours rien. Comme avant, je ne ressentais aucune agressivité dans ce regard. Rien que deux yeux, scrutateurs, rivés sur moi en permanence.

Je n'en ai pas parlé aux autres. J'ignore pourquoi, en fait. Ou plus exactement, je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi. Je me sentais faible, incapable de détecter la source de ce regard. Et pourtant, je ne leur avais rien dit. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'aide. Pour une fois, je tenais à me débrouiller seule. Je crois qu'en fin de compte, tout ce que je voulais c'était me mesurer à un monstre semblable à celui qui avait tué mon père. Je voulais savoir ce que je valais vraiment. Etais-je capable d'abattre un monstre, à l'instar de Yusuke et des autres ? Ou n'étais-je qu'une misérable gamine trop téméraire, un poids que tous devaient trainer derrière eux ? Je voulais savoir.

Le matin je me levais, la fenêtre de ma chambre grande ouverte, alors que je l'avais fermée la veille. Déjà à ce moment là, je savais qu'on m'observait. Je sentais la brulure de ce regard, insistant et pourtant très en retrait. C'était un regard calculé, mesuré, spécialement étudié pour que je ne puisse pas en détecter la source, ni même les intentions. Puis je me préparais, filant sous la douche avec la désagréable impression d'être détaillée sous toutes les coutures. Sur le trajet du lycée, je ne cessais de scruter les arbres, les toits et les maisons, dans l'espoir vain de repérer une forme qui n'aurait rien à voir avec l'humain. Mais c'était toujours peine perdue. Les cours se faisaient dans cette même ambiance, comme une proie traquée qui chercherait à croiser le regard du prédateur à l'affut. Yusuke et les autres n'avaient rien remarqué. Je m'appliquais à ne rien laisser paraitre, à rire et à râler comme de coutume. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, je devais seulement veiller à ne pas prêter attention à ce regard qui se faisait plus persistant encore. Au boulot, c'était encore la même chose. J'épiais les clients, cherchais les nouvelles têtes, surveillais les entrées. Je savais que chacun de mes mouvements, chaque verre servit et chaque parole que j'échangeais avec Hatsuharu étaient consignés dans un coin du cerveau de l'inconnu qui me suivait.

Il n'y avait _qu'un_ _seul_ moment dans la journée où je ne me sentais plus épiée. Quelques heures d'accalmies, une période où je redevenais seule spectatrice de ma vie. C'était les soirs, quand je retrouvais les autres chez Yusuke. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais à ce moment là le regard qui me vrillait les omoplates disparaissait. Pfuit, envolé ! Plus rien, silence radio. Mais dès l'instant où nous nous séparions, je le sentais revenir à la charge, plus persistant que jamais. Et il me suivait jusque chez moi, où il me surveillait pendant que je dinais en faisant mes devoirs. Quand je tirais les rideaux et me glissais sous la couette, il était toujours là. Et même quand je dormais, je le sentais.

Je ne paniquais pas. Non, je restais parfaitement calme. Je vivais normalement, avec seulement la conscience d'être observée. Je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre, l'inconnu se lasserait et passerait à l'attaque. Je me tenais prête, j'avais confiance en moi. J'étais forte, je n'avais certainement pas peur d'un imbécile de monstre de classe D. Si ce genre de minable avait réussi à terrasser mon père, il serait bien surprit avec moi ! Après tout, si on faisait abstraction du reigun, je n'étais pas plus faible que Yusuke. Oui, j'étais parfaitement capable d'envoyer ce monstre sur orbite. Alors j'attendais. Je vivais ma vie en attendant l'heure de monter sur le ring, comme un boxer dans les coulisses.

Au fil des jours, cette attente était devenue routinière, habituelle. J'étais constamment sur mes gardes, sans même avoir besoin d'y penser. Les nuits je me réveillais fréquemment, alertée par une présence étrangère à proximité. Mais à chaque fois ce n'était qu'un chat, ou une mouche, et la fenêtre était déjà grande ouverte. Peu à peu, mes sens se sont affutés. J'étais capable de ressentir toute présence étrangère, de la localiser et d'en évaluer la puissance. J'étais devenue un méga-radar, une sorte de sonar qui fonctionnerait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même débranché. Je repérais tout, me retournais au passage du moindre insecte, distinguais les forts des faibles rien qu'en subissant leur aura. Et pourtant, le traqueur m'échappait encore. J'ignore comment, mais il réussissait à se dérober à chaque fois. Comme s'il n'avait aucune présence, aucune aura qu'on puisse sentir. Pendant un instant, j'ai pensé demander à Kurama s'il était possible de camoufler son aura, ou de la faire carrément disparaitre, mais je me suis très vite ravisée. L'inconvénient avec Kurama, c'est qu'il était très intelligent. Beaucoup trop, même, et ça pouvait me causer des problèmes. Si je lui en avais parlé, nul doute qu'il aurait comprit ce qui se passait. Et ça, je n'y tenais pas particulièrement. C'était une affaire entre le traqueur et moi.

En fait, ce petit jeu du chat et de la sourie eu le don de me rendre plus forte. Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a très peu de temps, lors de mon dernier accrochage avec une bande de zokus mal avisés de s'attaquer à moi. Avant, je me contentais d'observer et de réagir plus vite que les autres. C'était ma technique, la seule que je pouvais me permettre d'avoir avec la force que j'avais à ma disposition. Mais maintenant, c'était différent. Je pouvais esquiver les coups les yeux fermés. Je ne me contentais plus seulement de voir mes adversaires, je les _sentais_. J'anticipais tous leurs mouvements avec une facilité déconcertante, savais repérer leurs points faibles, une côte récemment ressoudée ou un endroit particulièrement sensible. Je pouvais distinguer les faibles des forts, établir un plan d'attaque plus cohérent, repérer les cibles à abattre en priorité pour dissoudre le groupe. De même, il m'était devenu presque naturel de sonder l'espace autour de moi. C'était inscrit en moi, tout nouveau et pourtant tellement nécessaire. Grâce à tout cela, j'étais incontestablement devenue plus forte. Plus rapide à attaquer, plus prompte à réagir.

Je crois que Yusuke et les autres avaient remarqué cette soudaine montée en puissance, même s'ils n'en parlaient pas devant moi. Et au fond, que leur importait ? Je devenais plus forte, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Au contraire, Yusuke n'avait de cesse de me casser les pieds pour se battre avec moi, histoire de voir à quel point j'avais progressé. Chose qui me gonflait sérieusement.

« Mais tu vas me lâcher la grappe, oui ?! » râlais-je en lorgnant le brun d'un air exaspéré.

Yusuke ne l'entendit cependant pas cette oreille, et raffermit sa prise sur mon mollet qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis une demi-heure.

« Alleeeeer Haru, juste un ! » insista-t-il.

« Un tout petit combat de rien du tout et après je te fous la paix. Sois sympa, quoi ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas bastonné, tout les deux… »

Je grognais une nouvelle fois devant ma canette de coca. C'était le soir, et nous étions tous rassemblés chez Yusuke. Le traqueur me foutait la paix le temps de ces quelques heures, et je tenais à en profiter. Nous étions tous assis par terre, en rond autour de la table basse sur laquelle s'entassaient plusieurs canettes déjà vides. Du coca, de l'orangina, du jus de fruit, du scheweppes et j'en passe. Yusuke était suspendu à ma jambe droite, ventousé comme une moule sur son rocher. A ma gauche Keiko tentait en vain de le faire lâcher prise, usant d'arguments bien vains face à l'entêtement du brun. A côté d'elle, Botan, Kurama et Hiei observaient la scène, une légère goutte de sueur perlant au coin de la tempe. Un peu à l'écart, Kuwabara draguait Yukina, la nouvelle venue dans le groupe, sous les reproches de Shizuru.

Yukina était la sœur de Hiei. Je l'avais appris par mégarde, en surprenant une conversation entre le nain colérique et Yusuke. Evidemment, Hiei m'avait fait promettre de garder le silence. Et honnêtement, quand c'est si gentiment demandé ( comprendre : avec une épée sous la gorge ), comment refuser ? J'avais donc promis.

J'avais rencontré Yukina lors de ma toute première mission avec Yusuke. Après sa libération, nous avions discuté cinq minutes et je m'étais tout de suite attachée à elle. Elle était très douce, très discrète, ne faisait jamais de bruit pour rien et pardonnait tout et n'importe quoi. Rien à voir avec Hiei.

« Mais puisque je te dis que je veux juste un petit combat de rien du tout ! Aller Haru ! »

Ne pas cogner. Non, ne surtout pas marronner cette espèce de tête brulée de crétin de Yusuke.

« S'il-te-plait Haruuuuu… »

Tête de mule.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Hiei qui vint à mon secours. Enfin quand je dis à mon secours, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que le sauvetage de ma personne était plutôt une conséquence imprévue de sa grandissime action. Ouais, on va dire ça. Toujours est-il que quand il intima le silence à un Yusuke ventousé à ma jambe droite – môsieur avait mal au crâne à cause de toutes ces gamineries –, je cru lui sauter au cou. Yusuke grommela quelque chose d'inaudible et finit par obtempérer, à ma plus grande joie. Pendant un quart de secondes, j'espérais être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur les filles de l'assemblée qui causaient non-stop.

« Et toi Haru, tu as prévu quelque chose ? »

Minute. Je lorgnais Keiko d'un œil hagard, farfouillant dans ma mémoire à la recherche de bribes d'une conversation que je n'avais absolument pas suivie.

« Euh… ? »

Keiko soupira bruyamment, exaspérée. Tout le monde savait ce qu'elle pensait : « _elle est aussi chiante que Yusuke ! »_. Et honnêtement, elle avait raison. Enfin presque. Je m'estimais tout de même moins casse-pied que l'autre zoku surexcité.

« Je te demandais ce que tu comptais faire pendant ces vacances. Tu sais, dans deux jours. »

Les vacances. A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchis. D'habitude je trainais dans les rues de Tokyo en solitaire, histoire de tuer le temps en attendant le soir. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé l'école. Les vacances étaient pires, parce que je n'avais strictement rien à faire. Mais cette fois ci, le traqueur changeait la donne.

« Euh… En fait, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi… » répondis-je un peu gauchement.

« Quoi, tu veux dire que tu n'as pas cogité sur tes vacances ? Rien de rien ?!

_ Beuh… »

L'expression choquée, voire même outrée de Kuwabara m'arracha un léger sourire. A voir sa tête, il était évident que chez lui, vacances était synonyme de plans foireux. Nul doute qu'il avait déjà concocté une bonne dizaine de plans sur la comète. Chacun incluant bien entendu notre participation à tous. Devant sa face de macaque ahurit, j'haussais les épaules en soupirant profondément.

« Aller vas y, Kuwabara. Dis-nous quel est ton super programme, tu en meurs d'envie… »

Les yeux du rouquin pétillèrent soudainement, signe que j'avais vu juste.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il avec entrain, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait aller sur la côte, ou alors à la montagne. Et pourquoi pas dans un pays étranger ? Il parait que les filles sont canon en Espagne, et… »

BAM ! Le pauvre rouquin n'eu pas le loisir d'achever son délire que Yusuke lui collait son poing sur la figure.

« T'en as encore des idées débiles de ce genre ? » siffla-t-il, agacé.

Je ri un peu, pas très rassurée quand aux projets du grand roux pour ces vacances. Hors de question pour moi de quitter le japon. Et de toute façon, je n'en avais certainement pas les moyens.

« Si on restait dans le coin plutôt ? » hasardais-je, histoire de calmer le jeu.

Les filles approuvèrent de concert, l'air entendu, tandis que Kuwabara maugréais en se frottant le crâne. Dans son coin Hiei avait détourné la tête, la mine définitivement boudeuse.

« C'est totalement débile cette histoire. Et de toute façon il est hors de question que je vous supporte encore plus longtemps. » râla-t-il en croisant les bras.

Un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur mes lèvres.

Hiei, ce cher Hiei… Je retins de justesse un rire moqueur et souris de plus belle, amusée par sa mine butée. Les paroles de Kurama tournoyaient dans ma tête.

_« Même Hiei se faisait du mouron à ton sujet. »_

Sa majesté le nabot qui râlait sans cesse, ce puceau introverti cachait donc un grand sentimental refoulé, hein ? Le beau tableau que voilà… A quelques centimètres du brun, Kurama me faisait de grands signes. _« Par pitié Haru, ferme-la ! »_ voulait-il dire. Il sentait venir la vacherie, et il avait bon instinct. Je brûlais d'enquiquiner Hiei. J'avais toutes les cartes en main pour ça : un jeu pipé, bourré d'as de pique et de remarques cinglantes. Ooooh oui, il ne me suffisait que de quelques mots pour le mettre dans une rage pas possible, et ce serait sûrement très drôle. Enfin, après, il fallait être prête à en subir les conséquences : quelques bleus et peut-être même une ou deux fractures, si je me débrouillais assez bien pour ne pas mourir découpée en tranches. Mais c'était un risque que j'étais prête à prendre, rien que pour le voir sortir de ses gonds. Malheureusement pour moi, ma petite entreprise de pétage de plombs chez Hiei fut compromise par l'intervention de Yusuke.

« De toute façon je ne peux pas bouger pendant ces vacances. Enma junior est sur les nerfs et il me veut dispo' vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, ce sale morveux ! » maugréa-t-il en se grattant l'oreille gauche d'un air hargneux.

S'en suivit une conversation mouvementée. Entre les éclats de voix de Keiko, outrée par l'esclavagisme que le monarque en couche-culotte faisait subir à Yusuke, les jérémiades de Kuwabara et les commentaires acerbes de Shizuru, la soirée fut animée. Pour ma part je restais silencieuse, peu désireuse de me retrouver embarquée dans tout ce remue-ménage. Je savourais ces courts instants de répit, loin des yeux du traqueur, de la basse assourdissante du bar et de l'épais silence de mon appartement. En un sens, c'était ça, mes vacances.

La soirée prit fin, quelques heures plus tard.

Et avec elle ma tranquillité.

La traqueur me retrouva dès les autres partis et je senti son regard me vriller les omoplates, plus persistant que jamais. A ce train là, il serait bientôt capable de recracher par cœur les moindres détails de ma pauvre silhouette. De nouveau sur mes gardes, je scannais les environs, balayais les alentours de brefs coup d'œil, espérant toujours repérer un signe, une faille, n'importe quoi qui puisse le trahir. Mais comme de coutume la nuit restait silencieuse et désespérément opaque, niant obstinément toute trace de l'individu qui se dissimulait en son sein. Soufflant d'agacement, je pressais le pas. Les ruelles mal éclairées n'étaient certainement pas mon terrain de jeu préféré, aussi préférais-je ne pas m'attarder. S'il venait à m'attaquer maintenant, je savais être en mesure de riposter, là n'était pas le problème. Ce qui me dérangeait, c'était que malgré mon nouveau sonar intégré, j'étais nettement désavantagée dans un combat où la visibilité était réduite. Sans mes yeux, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à me repérer. A coup sûr ce handicap ne manquerait pas de me ralentir, créant un temps d'hésitation qui pourrait m'être fatal.

En somme, mieux valait pour moi que le traqueur n'attaque pas en pleine nuit. Quitte à me friter avec un monstre, j'aimais autant être en mesure de compter le nombre de ses pustules. Et de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, accessoirement. Soudain, une sensation inconnue me secoua l'échine. Mon super-radar avait repéré quelque chose. Une présence, quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel dans le quartier. Plus j'avançais, plus ça se précisait. Finalement, alors que j'arrivais juste au bas de mon immeuble, je ressenti clairement l'aura du nouveau venu.

Cette sensation de chaleur, cette douceur et ce réconfort qui me prenaient à la gorge, j'aurais pu les reconnaitre entre milles. Accélérant encore la marche, j'avalais les escaliers, volant presque jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais, l'aura grandissait, encore et encore. J'arrivais finalement devant ma porte, haletante, et découvrais une tête blonde, tellement claire qu'on aurait pu la croire blanche, appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur.

« Haru ? »

L'intéressé sursauta légèrement, comme tiré d'une profonde rêverie, et m'adressa un énorme sourire.

« 'Lut brunette ! » dit-il en s'avançant pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux.

Je le dévisageais, confuse. Un bref coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie, non ?

La main de Haru me frotta énergiquement le crâne, achevant de démolir ma coiffure qui tenait déjà par l'opération du saint esprit. Mon élastique partit faire un tour aux Bahamas, m'arrachant un grognement mécontent qui fit rire le blond.

« Allez, boude pas. C'est bien aussi, les cheveux détachés. » plaida-t-il devant ma mine contrariée.

Je ne répondis pas. Son sourire, bien que fermement scotché sur sa figure, était forcé. Sa belle énergie, si débordante d'habitude – oui, oui, même à trois heures de mat' – semblait tarie. Son visage était triste, un peu, et ses yeux tendres. Devant cette bouille là, n'importe quel péquenaud aurait pu croire ce sourire sincère. Mais connaissant bien Haru, je su tout de suite que quelque chose clochait. Et s'il était devant ma porte ce soir, s'il avait mit sa fierté de côté et trainé ses pompes cloutées jusqu'ici, c'était que la chose en question était plutôt grave. Assez grave, du moins, pour le contraindre à ce sacrifice. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Devant mon manque de réaction, le blond retira sa main de mes cheveux en affichant une mine contrariée.

« Ah… » souffla-t-il.

« Décidemment, on ne peut rien de cacher. »

Relevant les yeux, j'accrochais son regard, inquisitrice. Mais je n'obtins pour seule réponse qu'un petit sourire contrit et une tape sur l'épaule.

« Pas la peine de me dévisager comme ça. » blagua-t-il.

« C'est pas grand-chose. »

Il détourna les yeux quelques instants, fuyant mon regard qui, je le savais, était devenu brulant de questions. Sa main s'adoucit sur mon épaule, cherchant à devenir caresse, et ses yeux voilés revinrent confronter les miens.

« T'as un oreiller pour moi, là-dedans ? » demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, à la fois embarrassé et amusé.

Je mis quelques secondes à répondre.

Haru qui demandait un toit pour la nuit. Effectivement, ça allait mal. Je ne me risquais pourtant pas à poser de questions et, plongeant la main dans ma poche, récupérais les clefs de l'appartement avant de les agiter sous le nez du blond.

« Alors pousses-toi de devant ma serrure, blondinet sans cervelle. » me moquais-je en souriant gentiment.

L'atmosphère s'allégea immédiatement, et je vis Haru se détendre imperceptiblement, heureux que je ne pose pas plus de questions. Ses yeux onyx pétillèrent de reconnaissance et il me fila rapidement l'accolade.

« Thanks brunette, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. »

Son bel entrain avait visiblement repointé le bout de son nez, ce qui me rassura un peu. Je souris sincèrement, ouvrit la porte et, d'un grand geste obséquieux, l'invitais à entrer.

« Si monsieur veux bien se donner la peine… »

Haru s'esclaffa et me précéda dans l'entrée d'une démarche aristocratique, feignant la courtoisie.

« Avec plaisir, très chère. » minauda-t-il en se pavanant comme un paon en costard de pingouin.

J'éclatais de rire devant son pas altier et son pincement de lèvres exagéré.

« Tu imites très bien l'aristocrate ! » lançais-je en tournant la clef dans la serrure.

Un léger « clic ! » signifiant que la porte était correctement verrouillée se fit entendre, avant que je ne balance mes baskets à l'autre bout du salon sous le regard éberlué de mon blondin de collègue. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire discret, puis un « on ne te changera jamais » avant de m'imiter de bon cœur. Ses rangers valdinguèrent dans le couloir, retombant dans un bruit mat, en vrac.

« J'adore ta façon de ranger les choses ! » plaisanta-t-il une fois à l'aise.

Je souris de toutes mes dents avant de lui tirer la langue.

« Du moment que je retrouve mes fringues, c'est un bon moyen, non ? » dis-je en envoyant ma veste rejoindre ses chaussures.

« Et puis si t'es pas content tu dors sur le palier ! » rajoutais-je d'un air faussement courroucé, un brin sadique.

Haru me jeta un regard horrifié avant de s'incliner profondément devant moi.

« Ok, je me rends, je me rends ! Pardonnez-moi altesse, cela ne se reproduira plus, c'est promis ! »

J'éclatais de rire avant d'attraper mon blondinet de copain par la manche.

« Allez amènes-toi, on va faire ton lit. »

Je l'entrainais à l'étage, lui faisant rapidement visiter l'appartement par la même occasion. Arrivés à ma chambre, il sautillait sur place comme une gamine de neuf ans devant son cadeau de noël.

« Alors c'est là ta chambre ? » pépia-t-il, une lueur de curiosité brillant au fond de ses yeux.

J'acquiesçais en souriant.

« Oui mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, il est hors de question qu'on dorme dans le même lit ! »

Haru ne m'écouta pas, trop occupé à fourrer son nez dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Je soupirais, un brin exaspérée, avant d'ouvrir les portes de mon placard d'un grand geste théâtral.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais demain j'ai cours et il est trois heures du mat' ! »

Farfouillant dans mes affaires, je réussi à dénicher une couette et un oreiller que je lui balançais à la figure. Le blond gronda d'un air outragé.

« Quel accueil ! » maugréa-t-il en se désempêtrant tant bien que mal des draps qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras.

J'éclatais de rire d'un air sadique.

« Si ça ne te vas pas, t'as qu'à aller sur le perron, je ne te retiendrai pas !

_ Non non c'est bon, merci Haru ! »

Le blond s'enfuit vivement en direction du salon où il s'installa sur le canapé, l'oreiller confortablement posé contre l'accoudoir. Du haut des escaliers, j'aperçu le sourire espiègle qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Eh, blondin ! »

Il se retourna, la mine renfrognée et boudeuse. L'espace d'une seconde je m'extasiais sur ses talents d'acteur. En quelques secondes il arrivait à totalement changer l'expression de son visage.

« Bonne nuit. »

Haru grogna, détournant la tête, avant de maugréer un « 'Nuit » bougon. Je ris doucement et lui adressais un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans ma chambre, non sans avoir remarqué le sourire sincèrement reconnaissant qui éclairait le visage de mon blond. Quand enfin je pu me glisser sous mes couvertures, la fenêtre close et le réveil réglé pour sonner à sept heures pile, je m'endormi comme une masse et sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, le réveil fit un vol plané digne des annales et passa par la fenêtre. Oui, j'ai bien dit par la fenêtre parce ce qu'une fois encore, mon visiteur nocturne s'était tapé l'incruste. Mais cette fois, il ne s'était pas contenté d'une petite balade en touriste. Non, il avait carrément saccagé ma chambre ! Mes tiroirs étaient renversés, mes placards éventrés, mes vêtements éparpillés sur le sol. En soi il n'y avait pas de casse, juste un capharnaüm sans nom.

J'hésitais sur comment interpréter ce soudain changement d'attitude chez le traqueur. Rentrer chez moi tous les soirs était déjà assez étrange comme comportement, mais vider mes placards pour tout renverser par terre comme un gosse qui pique sa crise était pour le moins… déconcertant de sa part. A quoi cela lui avait-il servit ? Cherchait-il quelque chose ? Ou me faisait-il savoir qu'il comptait passer à l'action très prochainement ? Je pensais soudain à Haru, vautré en bas sur mon canapé. Etait-ce sa présence chez moi qui le contrariait à ce point ?

Je secouais la tête, incapable de trouver une explication valable. Repoussant les couvertures d'un geste vif, je m'extirpais de mon lit et évaluais l'étendue des dégâts. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que j'allais avoir du travail à tout remettre en ordre. Un grognement guttural m'échappa quand je pris conscience du regard du traqueur rivé entre mes omoplates. Nul doute qu'il devait bien se marrer à l'instant. Ah, ah, trop poilante sa petite action ! Très mature !

J'enjambais une pile de vêtements et enfilais un vieux tee-shirt noir trois fois trop grand pour moi – qui, sûrement, avait dû appartenir un jour à mon père – et un jean. Trois grands écarts plus tard je me retrouvais dans le couloir, marchant d'un pas résolu vers la cuisine où je comptais bien m'offrir un petit déjeuner gargantuesque.

Allongé sur le canapé, une jambe pendante dans le vide et l'autre relevée sur l'accoudoir, Haru dormait comme un bienheureux, un sourire béat scotché sur le visage. Un instant je fus tentée de le réveiller en bonne et due forme – comprendre : à grand fracas de casseroles et de hurlements – mais sa mine sereine m'en dissuada ; il avait besoin de repos. Je déjeunais en vitesse, laissais le couvert mit et les céréales dehors pour de le blond les trouve, griffonnais un mot à son intention et parti pour le lycée, mon bentô sous le bras.

La journée passa lentement. Les cours étaient, comme de coutume, beaucoup trop longs, les profs ennuyeux. A midi, Yusuke et Kuwabara discutaient de leur dernière mission en date, mission à laquelle je n'avais pas été conviée car beaucoup trop dangereuse. Un reniflement contrarié m'échappa. On m'écartait du front pour ensuite me coller en première ligne, quand les boulots n'étaient pas intéressants. Quelle barbe ! Les babillements incessants de Keiko ne parvinrent pas non plus à me redonner la pèche. En fait, Haru m'inquiétait. Et la réaction du traqueur aussi. Plus j'y pensais, plus j'avais peur qu'il ne s'en prenne au blond. C'était, après tout, le moyen le plus direct et le plus efficace pour me piéger. La situation m'inquiéta tellement qu'à peine les cours terminés je quittais rapidement le lycée et rentrais chez moi le plus rapidement possible.

Quand j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, je vis tout de suite les couvertures sagement pliées posées bien en évidence sur le canapé avec, par-dessus, un bout de papier noircit. Je me déchaussais et entrais. Haru n'était manifestement plus là. Attrapant la note qu'il m'avait laissé, je ne pu retenir un sourire en avisant les pliures maladroites des draps.

_« Merci pour le gîte, brunette, je te revaudrai ça._

_On se voit au boulot !_

_Haru. »_

Un soupire s'échappa des tréfonds de ma gorge. Visiblement, je m'étais inquiétée pour rien. Je repliais la note, la fourrais dans ma poche et entrepris de ranger mon appartement qui, entre le blond et mon traqueur, avait prit des allures de piaule de célibataire endurcit. En gros, un vrai bordel.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me retrouvais au Black Hole en tenue de service. Haru n'était pas là. Ni le soir suivant, ni celui d'après. Ce n'est que le troisième soir qu'il se repointa devant chez moi, l'air penaud et embarrassé. Je lui passais devant sans un mot, l'ignorant totalement, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre que _flûte_, je m'étais rudement inquiétée, moi ! Il tenta une approche craintive, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Haru, je… je suis désolé… »

Sa voix était rauque, quelque peu éraillée. Ses vêtements étaient crasseux, déchirés de partout, et ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, retombant en mèches folles devant ses yeux.

« J'aurais dû te donner des nouvelles mais je… »

Il s'interrompit, se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure. Pendant ce temps, j'avais déverrouillé la porte et commencé à me déchausser, toujours sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Une fois pieds nus, j'entrais. Il hésita avant de finalement me suivre, l'air toujours coupable.

« S'il-te-plait Haru, parle-moi… Je… j'ai pas assuré, je sais. Mais là je… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, apercevant la couette bien mise en place sur le canapé et l'oreiller moelleux qui l'attendait sagement depuis trois jours déjà. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il ne bougea plus, n'osant presque plus respirer. C'est à ce moment là que je me décidais enfin à le regarder.

« Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux. » lui lançais-je d'un ton faussement indifférent, dissimulant tant bien que mal les résidus d'amertume que me laissait l'inquiétude de ces trois derniers jours.

« Je t'ai fait faire un double des clefs. Interdiction de ramener des filles ici et pour la nourriture, on se partagera les frais. Si tu sais cuisiner c'est toi qui t'y colle et je me charge de la lessive. »

Il me regarda d'un air éberlué, son regard allant et venant entre le canapé et moi. Quand il saisit enfin le sens de mes paroles, ses yeux brillèrent de reconnaissance et de tendresse. Il m'adressa un vrai sourire, un de ceux que je ne lui avais plus vu depuis longtemps. Un sourire rayonnant, malicieux et plein de vie.

« Merci Haru. Vraiment. » me dit-il, et sa voix pleine de chaleur me fit frissonner.

A ce moment là je réalisais combien je m'étais fait du souci pour lui. Cet imbécile m'avait fait faire un sang d'encre ! Je grognais un vague « Hn. » mal embouché et lui adressais un vague geste de la main, signe qu'il me faudrait encore quelques heures avant de lui pardonner. Il sourit, comprenant le message, se posa dans un coin et attendit, patiemment, que je ne lui en veuille plus.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'installa chez moi, tout doucement d'abord, rentrant de temps en temps chez lui pour récupérer quelques affaires, puis finalement à titre permanent. Pour l'occasion j'avais réhabilité la chambre de mon père, que j'avais auparavant transformé en débarras. Avec l'aide de mon blond, j'avais déterré le lit de sous une montagne de disques et de CDs, de cassettes et de DVDs, récuré à fond et aménagé la pièce que Haru avait, désormais, complètement investi. Sa guitare – une Gibson, rien que ça ! – reposait dans un coin, avec son ampli et ses câbles, ses fringues s'étalaient un peu partout sur le sol, son lecteur CD trainait près de son lit, avec deux ou trois cahiers et autant de stylos. Sans compter la douzaine de revues de charme posées bien en évidence sur sa table de nuit. Bref, une chambre de mec, quoi.

Quant Yusuke et les autres apprirent que le blond vivait désormais chez moi, leurs réactions furent mitigées. Yusuke et Kuwabara ne manquèrent pas une si belle occasion de me chambrer, m'envoyant des remarques grivoises à tout va ; Keiko s'inquiéta du danger que pouvait représenter un jeune homme de bientôt dix-sept ans aux côtés d'une demoiselle pure et innocente telle que moi ( ce qui, entre nous, me fit bien marrer ) ; Shizuru et Botan pronostiquèrent sur les chances pour que le blond et moi finissions mariés avec cinq mouflets dans les bras ; Kurama s'inquiéta des problèmes d'organisation que la cohabitation posait et Hiei… et bien Hiei avait l'air de s'en cogner royalement. Assis dans un coin à l'écart il fusillait le mur du regard, totalement indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sa réaction était, soit dit en passant, celle qui m'était la moins pesante. Mais en fin de compte cela ne dura pas plus d'une soirée et la nouvelle fut vite oubliée.

Lorsqu'il me fallait partir en mission pour plusieurs jours, j'arrivais toujours à trouver une explication potable. Haru n'était évidemment pas dupe mais ne posait pas de questions. Après tout, il vivait chez moi et n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ma vie privée. Si seulement ce n'était que ça, ma vie privée ! Le traqueur changea ses habitudes lui aussi. Dorénavant, ma chambre n'avait plus aucun espoir d'être présentable. A peine rangée elle retrouvait le désordre d'antan le matin suivant, les vêtements jetés avec hargne sur mon plancher ayant fini par faire parti du décor. Voyons les choses du bon côté, je ne passais plus trois plombes à fouiller dans mon armoire le matin. Je n'avais plus qu'à me baisser et à ramasser tee-shirt, pantalon et petite-culotte.

Ce matin là ne faisait pas exception, et c'est avec un léger soupire agacé que j'enjambais une pile de vêtements froissés et m'habillais en quatrième vitesse. En bas, Haru était déjà réveillé et m'attendait avec le petit déjeuner, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Hello ! » me salua-t-il, joyeux.

Je lui retournais son bonjour et l'embrassais sur la joue, geste désormais habituel entre nous. Ceci fait, j'avisais la table de la cuisine d'un œil avide. Des croissants ! Il était allé chercher des croissants ! Contenant un grondement furieux de mon estomac affamé, je lorgnais Haru d'un œil soupçonneux.

« T'as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? »

Le blond secoua négativement la tête et vint me prendre dans ses bras.

« Nan. » pépia-t-il, guilleret.

« C'est juste une petite douceur comme ça, sans raison ; parce que je t'adore ! »

Je lui jetais un œil torve auquel il répondit par un rire et un rapide bisou sur le front.

« Aller grouille-toi de manger, tu vas être en retard au lycée ! »

Catastrophée, je regardais la pendule de la cuisine et avalais en vitesse mon bol de chocolat avec trois croissants entiers. Haru se moqua de moi, plié de rire alors que je manquais m'étouffer avec un morceau de croissant. Je le fusillais du regard, le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit, empoignais mon sac par les bretelles et attrapais le bentô qu'il me tendait, entièrement fait par ses soins. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il cuisinait bien, le bougre ! Je lui collais un rapide baiser sur la joue en même temps qu'une claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

« A toute, blondinet. »

Il se reprit juste à temps pour enrouler ses bras autour de mes épaules et me serrer doucement, un léger hoquet encore en travers de la gorge.

« Et arrête de te foutre de moi ! » grognais-je en enfonçant mes ongles dans ses côtes.

Il laissa échapper une plainte étranglée et me relâcha illico, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Quel caractère ! »

Je fis la moue et lui collait une pichenette sur le front.

« C'est toi qui es trop mou. » ronchonnais-je avant de me détourner.

Juste avant de fermer la porte derrière moi j'eu le temps d'apercevoir les yeux pétillants d'Hatsuharu. D'un noir liquide, aussi sombre que la nuit avec, au niveau de l'iris, quelques éclairs d'argent. Et cette lueur au fond de ses prunelles. De la douceur. Beaucoup, beaucoup de douceur, de la tendresse et de l'affection. Et encore autre chose. Un je-ne-sais-quoi de troublant. Quelque chose qui me couvait sans cesse, qui m'enveloppait dès qu'il posait les yeux sur moi.

A cet instant je réalisais qu'il était beau. Pas seulement mignon, du genre agréable à regarder, non ; beau. Plein d'humour, d'attention et de qualités. Avec un esprit mordant, une intelligence vive et un caractère bien trempé.

Je fus prise d'un rire jaune.

Visiblement Haru avait prit une grande place dans ma vie ; je ne savais même pas à quel point. Comme un repère, une base sûre à laquelle m'accrocher dans le chaos de mon existence. Comme un ami d'enfance… ou comme un frère.

Cela me donna le vertige.

Secouant vivement la tête, je repoussais mon trouble aux confins de mon esprit, avec les autres sujets indésirables qu'il me faudrait pourtant bien traiter un jour. Mais pas tout de suite, pas pour le moment. Plus tard.

Satisfaite de ma misérable solution je pris le chemin du lycée d'un bon pas, c'est-à-dire en courant comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Avec toutes ces élucubrations mentales je m'étais mise en retard ! Derrière moi le traqueur courrait aussi, je le sentais. Un rictus mauvais m'échappa.

« Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à me filer le train crois-moi je vais te faire faire du sport ! » pensais-je, sarcastique.

J'accélérais le pas, filais comme une fusée dans les rues de Tokyo, sautais par-dessus les poubelles renversées, volant presque. Grisée par la vitesse, je ne me rendis même pas compte des cris outrés et des protestations des passants qui n'avaient pas le temps de s'écarter sur mon passage. Je ne m'entrainais pas, mais les quelques mois passés à tenter de semer le traqueur, sans compter les années à courir dans les rues avec une bande de zokus fous furieux aux trousse m'avaient considérablement endurcie. Depuis le début de la traque je devenais de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus puissante. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, je restais toujours largement en dessous du niveau élémentaire de tout combattant de base. J'étais bien loin de Yusuke et même de Kuwabara. Et pourtant je me sentais plus forte. A ma manière, j'avais acquis plus de puissance. A l'échelle d'une humaine normale, en fin de compte. Et c'était déjà considérable.

Je fus soudain stoppée dans ma course par l'apparition d'une nouvelle aura que je reconnu immédiatement.

Cette aura là était comme un bonbon : enrobée de douceur et de gentillesse mais avec, sous la surface, un cœur brut, d'une puissance froide et d'une cruauté terrifiante.

Kurama.

En temps normal j'étais incapable de le repérer à plus de trois mètres de distance. Pourtant à cet instant il était bien plus loin, à deux kilomètres au moins, vers la forêt à la sortie de la ville. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner qu'il voulait me voir. Moi, et peut-être aussi les autres.

Je grinçais entre mes dents, ralentis et jetais un œil à ma montre. Déjà une demi-heure de retard. Soufflant un grand coup, je bifurquais de mon itinéraire premier, déviant vers la forêt d'un pas tranquille. Bah, avec une demi-heure de retard, pourquoi ne pas prendre l'heure complète ? Ou la matinée, tient ! Oui, ça me semblait être une bonne idée. De toute façon je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cour. Kurama me fournissait un excellent prétexte pour sécher ! Un léger sourire satisfait s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je trottinais sans trop me presser, histoire de ne pas arriver dernière mais pas en tout premier non plus. Environ dix minutes plus tard je me retrouvais à la lisière de la forêt Gayami, les mains nonchalamment fourrées dans mes poches. Un horrible frisson me parcouru l'échine. L'aura de Kurama était de plus en plus forte à mesure que je m'approchais, tant et si bien que j'avais du mal à la supporter. Mon corps entier se hérissait, comme électrisé par sa puissance. Des milliers d'aiguilles se fichaient dans mes bras, et j'aurais bien feulé si je l'avais pu tellement subir cette aura était désagréable. Enfin non, pas désagréable. _Dérangeant_. Elle était écrasante, avide, comme prête à m'écarteler au moindre faux mouvement. Mais en même temps je la sentais totalement pacifique, aimable et généreuse, disposée à me laisser avancer encore sans me tuer. C'était horriblement troublant.

Une fois encore, j'éludais la question. Inutile de chercher à comprendre : c'était Kurama, le seul à pouvoir allier gentillesse pure et plaisir de tuer.

Deux nouvelles auras se rajoutèrent soudain à mon tableau de bord interne et je souris en reconnaissant Yusuke et Kuwabara. Comme d'habitude, Hiei apparaitrait en dernier.

J'arrivais en même temps que mes deux camarades de classe dans une clairière sans aucun doute traficotée par Kurama pour ne nous puissions nous y installer. A moins que ce ne soit juste pour la déco. La végétation était beaucoup trop abondante pour être naturelle dans ces régions rongée par la pollution. Sans compter les quelques plantes tropicales et démoniaques que je réussis à identifier.

Comme je l'avais deviné, Hiei arriva en dernier, la mine renfrognée et passablement énervée. Il ne me jeta pas un seul coup d'œil, ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Seul Kurama avait droit à son attention. Moi-même je me reconcentrais sur lui, curieuse de savoir quel était le motif de cette soudaine convocation.

Etrangement personne ne sembla se décider à parler. Kuwabara et Yusuke ne pipèrent pas mot, Hiei non plus. Quoi que dans son cas, rien d'étonnant. Kurama nous regarda tour à tour, son aura redevenue imperceptible à la seconde même où nous nous étions tous retrouvés à ses côtés. Je retins un soupir de soulagement : je préférais largement lui parler sans avoir à subir constamment son aura, c'était beaucoup trop épuisant.

Les yeux verts de notre bandit attitré passèrent successivement de Kuwabara à Yusuke, puis à Hiei, leur adressant un regard que je savais de connivence, quoi qu'un peu désolé. Je tiquais. Ils me cachaient quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, je le sentais, me concernait indirectement. Quand enfin Kurama daigna ouvrir la bouche, il s'adressa aux trois autres.

« Je crois que nous avons notre réponse… »

Je restais coite. Evidemment je n'entravais que couic à ce qu'il disait mais les autres semblaient comprendre. Yusuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés et l'air soucieux. Les yeux de Hiei lancèrent des éclairs et je le vis serrer les poings. Kuwabara m'adressa un petit sourire, comme pour m'excuser de quelque chose que j'aurais fait. Quant à Kurama il me sonda du regard, une expression absolument indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Je les regardais un par un, d'abord hébétée puis de plus en plus énervée. Qu'est ce que j'avais encore fait ? Je n'eu cependant pas le temps de m'énerver : Hiei abattit son poing sur un arbre à sa gauche, perforant le tronc qui émit un craquement sinistre. Il était furieux. Ses yeux brillaient d'une furie à peine contenue, prête à éclater.

« C'est hors de question. » posa-t-il, menaçant.

Kurama soupira. Nul doute qu'il s'était attendu à cette réaction de la part du brun. Mais je devinais qu'il était excédé : malgré la maitrise qu'il avait de lui-même son agacement transparaissait, tirant ses traits et pinçant légèrement sa bouche.

« Hiei, on en avait déjà discuté. On avait dit que…

_ Je sais ce qu'on avait dit. » coupa Hiei, l'air commençant à trembler tout autour de lui.

« Mais je refuse de l'emmener avec nous. »

Il me fallut un quart de seconde pour réaliser qu'ils parlaient de moi, et encore un autre pour y aller de mon grain de sel dans la discussion.

« De m'emmener où ? » demandais-je, calme mais suffisamment dure pour ne tolérer aucun refus de répondre.

Hiei ne dit rien, toujours de plus en plus furieux. S'il avait eu des révolvers à la place des pupilles Kurama serait tombé comme une mouche. L'intéressé se détourna d'ailleurs de lui et revint à moi. Dès l'instant où ses yeux verts se posèrent sur moi son visage se durcit. Je déglutis. Quand Kurama prenait ce genre d'expressions là, c'était mauvais pour ma pomme. Très mauvais.

Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes durant lesquelles je me sentais comme passée aux rayons X mais tentait de rester digne, droite et impassible. Intraitable et sûre de moi, en somme, c'est-à-dire tout ce que je n'étais pas. Je détestais ne pas savoir de quoi il était question, surtout si cela me concernait. Je me sentais comme faible, incapable de réagir et surtout mise sur le banc de touche, ce qui m'insupportait plus que tout. D'une œillade passablement énervée je fis comprendre à Kurama qu'il était temps de passer aux explications. Il ferma doucement les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez, geste qu'il faisait souvent pour se calmer, puis s'exécuta.

« Nous devons partir. » commença-t-il et je mis toute mon ironie dans un seul regard que je lui décochais avec l'air de dire « tu me prends pour une quiche ou quoi ? »

Bien sûr que j'avais comprit qu'ils partaient. Ma question était _où_ et _pourquoi _? Kurama me rendit mon regard, les quelques lambeaux de patience qui lui restaient durement mis à l'épreuve.

« D'accord, ça j'avais compris. » repris-je plus diplomatiquement, craignant tout de même les foudres du monstre aux cheveux rouges.

Je n'étais pas suicidaire. Non, pas du tout. Mieux valait me calmer et tenter la voix de la diplomatie.

« Mais ce que je veux savoir c'est où est ce que vous allez ? C'est encore une mission d'Enma junior ?

_ Si seulement ! » grogna Yusuke, les bras croisés derrière la tête et une grimace sur le visage.

Il avait l'air tendu. Jamais je ne lui avait vu ce genre d'expression. Lui qui d'ordinaire prenait tout avec désinvolture je le sentais prêt à réagir au quart de tour. Son aura était troublée, vibrante et magnétique. Il avait peur. Et était en même temps diablement excité. Curieux mélange qui me fit froncer les sourcils sous l'œil scrutateur et avertit de Kurama.

« Dis-moi Haru… Jusqu'à quel niveau as-tu progressé véritablement ? » me demanda-t-il soudain.

Mon cœur eu un raté.

Hein ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Et comment…

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Pourquoi s'en préoccupait-il tout d'un coup ? Il ne s'en souciait pourtant pas, avant. Est-ce qu'il aurait des doutes sur mon traqueur ? Serait-il possible qu'il ait découvert la traque dont je faisais l'objet depuis tout ce temps ? Avait-il fait le rapprochement entre ça et mes soudains progrès ?

Comme je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, il reprit plus calmement.

« Quand j'ai projeté mon aura il y a quelques minutes, tu m'as senti et tu m'as localisé. Un être humain normal, même très habile de ses poings comme tu l'es ne devrait pas être en capable. »

D'un coup je sentis mes entrailles se tordre tandis que deux mots résonnaient en boucle dans ma tête.

Et. Merde.

Serrant la mâchoire, je m'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit avant de savoir quel était le problème. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas me piquer une crise de jalousie parce que j'avais _un tout petit peu_ progressé alors qu'ils étaient encore à deux kilomètres au dessus de moi ! Ce serait totalement absurde. Kurama dû sentir mon appréhension car il continua sur sa lancée sans se préoccuper de mon silence.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous n'avions pas remarqué ? »

Bien sûr que non. Mais je pensais que vous vous en moquiez. Ce qui m'allait très bien d'ailleurs. Malheureusement pour moi, tout démon renard qu'il était, Kurama ne lisait pas dans les pensées. Ma petite tirade mentale lui passa donc à trois kilomètres au dessus du cigare.

« Le problème n'est pas que tu ne nous l'ais pas dit. Et jusqu'ici il n'était pas essentiel pour nous de connaitre l'étendue de tes capacités. Mais maintenant c'est un peu différent… »

Je retins mon souffle. Voilà ça y était. Il allait enfin me dire de quoi il en retournait.

« Yusuke, Hiei et moi sommes convoqués au tournois Bujutsukai, et Kuwabara nous accompagne. »

Là-dessus, je le fixais avec des yeux de poisson sortit de l'eau. Le tournois bujutsuquoi ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc là ? Kurama soupira légèrement devant mon ignorance. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas ! Comment aurais-je pu savoir ce que c'était avec ma pauvre culture d'humaine, hein ? Il se fendit donc d'une explication.

« C'est un tournois qui rassemble des monstres du royaume des ténèbres entier. Chaque année, plusieurs équipes s'y affrontent et les membres de la gagnantes peuvent formuler un souhait chacun à la fin du tournois. Lorsqu'on y est convoqué, on ne peut pas refuser. C'est combattre ou mourir. »

Un frisson glacé me parcouru l'échine à sa dernière phrase. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

« Et donc… vous allez…

_ Y participer, oui. » compléta-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

L'information mit quelques secondes à arriver à mon cerveau. Ils allaient partir. Prendre part à un combat de dingues, organisé par des dingues et opposant des dingues devant un public composé exclusivement de dingues. C'était de la folie. Et je voulais y aller.

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous. »

Ma voix ne tremblait pas. Elle était ferme, décidée. Reflet exact de ce que je ressentais à ce moment là. Hiei gronda en signe de désaccord. Les sourcils de Yusuke se froncèrent encore plus, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une ligne droite au dessus de ses yeux soudain horriblement sérieux. Mais je m'en foutais. Kurama me regarda avec un sourire désolé.

« C'est bien là le problème, Haru. Nous en avons déjà discuté… » dit-il en désignant les autres de la main.

« Et ?

_ Et nous avons mit ta participation au vote. Bien sûr tu ne combattras pas. »

J'allais protester quand il me coupa d'un geste de la main sévère.

« Non, je n'admettrai pas de discussion sur ce point. Les adversaires que nous rencontrerons là-bas seront bien au dessus de ton niveau et tu le sais très bien. »

Je fermais mon clapet et gonflais les joues d'un air boudeur. Evidemment il avait raison. Il avait _toujours_ raison. C'en était affreusement agaçant. Je ne dis donc rien et approuvais d'un hochement de tête de mauvaise foi, l'encourageant à continuer.

« Les équipes doivent compter cinq membres. Yusuke se débrouillera pour trouver le dernier. Mais rien n'interdit aux combattants de venir accompagnés. »

J'hochais de nouveau la tête, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« Kuwabara et moi avons voté pour que tu viennes avec nous. Yusuke et Hiei ont voté contre. Le problème était de savoir si tu serais suffisamment forte pour te défendre seule un minimum. Là-bas tous les coups sont permis et attaquer les simples spectateurs n'est pas défendu. »

Il marqua une pause durant laquelle j'enregistrais toutes ces informations. Finalement, ce fut Yusuke qui brisa le silence.

« J'ai voté non… parce que je pensais que ça te mettrait en danger. Plus que tu ne l'es déjà avec les missions, je veux dire. »

Je le fixais d'un air abasourdi. Il n'était vraiment pas comme d'habitude. Son aura transpirait l'inquiétude. C'était l'une des rares fois où je le voyais si peu sûr de lui. C'était bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Ce fut Kurama qui m'expliqua.

« Toguro n'est pas mort. »

Je sursautais, comme électrocutée.

« Qu… quoi ?

_ C'est lui qui nous a convoqués à ce tournoi. Il a fait semblant de perdre, c'est tout. »

A ces mots je vis Yusuke se tendre encore plus si c'était possible. Toguro. Cette espèce de mastodonte à lunettes de soleil, celui-là même que j'avais vu se faire embrocher par l'épée de Kuwabara lorsque nous avions délivré Yukina. Ce montre s'était prit une épée dans le ventre et il était toujours vivant ! La lumière ne tarda pas à se faire dans mon esprit.

« Il réclame un duel contre toi, c'est ça ? »

Yusuke approuva, les yeux déjà face à ce tas de muscles surpuissant. Je me forçais à inspirer profondément. Ok…

« Moi je veux bien que tu viennes. Quand t'es pas là on s'ennuie Haru ! »

Je souris discrètement à Kuwabara tandis que Hiei bouillait de rage.

« Il n'en n'est pas question. » argua-t-il.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un boulet dans nos pattes. Elle n'est pas assez puissante pour se battre et je refuse de jouer à la nounou !

_ Je suis parfaitement capable de me débrouiller seule ! » répliquais-je vivement, piquée par le manque de confiance de ce satané nain de jardin.

Hiei eut un rictus méprisant, ses yeux toujours fous.

« Allons, Hiei… Elle a beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps, tu viens de le voir par toi-même. » tenta d'argumenter Kurama, sans grand succès.

Le brun le fusilla du regard et se retourna vivement, près à s'en aller.

« Ne comptez pas sur moi pour la protéger une fois là-bas. Ce sera _votre_ boulot. » lança-t-il, fou de rage, avant de disparaitre d'un pas rapide.

Kurama soupira de dépit avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à moi.

« Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir nous accompagner ? »

J'hochais fermement la tête.

« Oui. »

Je marquais un temps avant d'ajouter prestement :

« Et je me défendrai seule. »

Là-dessus j'adoptais un regard déterminé, faisant ainsi comprendre aux trois garçons que je ne comptais certainement pas gémir et appeler à l'aide une fois en difficulté. Juste histoire de préciser, s'ils ne l'avaient pas déjà comprit. Tous approuvèrent avec un léger sourire mi-résigné, mi-exaspéré et une pointe d'amusement par-dessus le marché. Même Yusuke. J'allais repartir pour le lycée quand la voix de Kurama m'arrêta de nouveau.

« Une chose, Haru. On ne cherchera pas à savoir comment tu as réussis à développer tes capacités ni même pourquoi. J'émets cependant une condition. Si tu dois venir, je veux que tu te sois entrainée. »

Je m'immobilisais totalement, pas très sûre de ce que j'avais entendu. Ma réaction sembla beaucoup amuser Kurama qui avait, semblait-il, reprit du poil de la bête car il ajouta, mutin :

« Je ne sais pas encore comment on va s'organiser mais je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord sur le fait que quelques précautions ne nous feront pas de mal. Je veux que d'ici la date du tournoi tu sois devenue suffisamment forte pour te défendre seule et même attaquer en cas de besoin. A cette condition, et cette condition seulement, j'accepte que tu fasses parti du voyage. »

Je lui jetais un regard outré. Je délirais ou il me faisait du chantage ? Je me gardais cependant bien de toute réflexion négative. Je n'étais pas idiote au point de refuser une si belle occasion d'accroitre ma force ! Et même si je n'égalais pas les quatre garçons, c'était toujours ça de prit.

Croisant le regard pétillant de Kurama, je compris qu'il savait qu'il avait gagné. Enfonçant mes mains dans mes poches, je grognais un vague « c'est d'accord » mal embouché. Un éclair de pure satisfaction mêlée de victoire passa sur le visage du bandit légendaire tandis qu'il me tapait dans la main.

« Bien. » dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Arrivé à la lisière du bois, il se retourna et me lança une dernière boutade avant de disparaitre.

« Au fait, ce sera Hiei qui t'entrainera. »

J'hochais la tête et lui adressais un vague signe de la main en guise d'au revoir avant de me retourner, bien décidée à retourner en cours sous les yeux éberlués de Kuwabara et Yusuke.

La vie était belle, non seulement j'allais les accompagner à un tournois mortel mais en plus j'aurais droit à un entrainement intensif avec…

Minute papillon.

Il avait bien dit _Hiei_ ?

« Aaaaaaaaaaarrrgggggllllllllll !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »


	8. Imbécile!

« Aller debout ! »

Du revers de la main j'essuyais le sang qui coulait entre mes lèvres tuméfiées. J'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration, mon souffle erratique cognait douloureusement dans ma poitrine et heurtait les parois de ma gorge à chaque goulée d'air. Un entrainement, tu parles ! Ce tyran allait m'achever, oui ! Jurant solennellement que Kurama allait payer cher sa petite blague je me redressais péniblement, les mains en appui sur mes genoux tremblants dans un équilibre instable et précaire. Je peinais à relever la tête mais m'y efforçais tout de même : hors de question de capituler devant ce crétin d'arrogant de nain de jardin miniature ! Plutôt mourir d'épuisement ! Ou peut-être bien débitée en rondelle dans ce cas de figure précis…

Je n'eu pas le temps de placer une réplique cinglante que Hiei repassait déjà à l'attaque. Rapide, très rapide. Beaucoup plus que moi. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais depuis longtemps comprit qu'il était inutile de chercher à le suivre du regard : j'étais beaucoup trop faible pour ça et de toute façon mes yeux d'humaine ne pouvaient pas suivre un rythme pareil. A la place je m'en remis à mon sonar interne. Je me concentrais pour repérer la faible aura qui émanait de son épée, histoire de rester entière jusqu'à la fin de l'entrainement. Je devais me contenter de ça : Hiei masquait sa propre aura avec la dextérité d'un maitre et j'étais bien incapable de le sentir approcher à moins qu'il ne le veuille. Comme Kurama – et très probablement aussi comme mon traqueur – il avait un contrôle parfait de son aura. Il pouvait l'étendre ou la camoufler, la projeter, la concentrer, l'étirer… bref, c'était une donnée sur laquelle il était absolument impossible de se baser. Même Yusuke se plaignait de ne pas réussir à contrôler sa propre aura aussi bien ! Mes paupières se plissèrent alors que je me concentrais encore plus, affinant mes perceptions au maximum.

Deux mètres sur la droite, entre deux troncs défoncés.

Derrière, à gauche, puis en haut. Successivement à six, un et douze mètres.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il se déplaçait de plus en plus vite, le bougre ! Ce n'était pas prévu dans l'entrainement, c'était encore trop tôt. Je me serais bien mise en colère si je ne le savais pas déjà aussi impitoyable. En acceptant l'entrainement de Hiei je ne m'étais jamais attendue à une promenade de santé ! Et honnêtement, j'avais bien raison. J'enviais presque Kuwabara qui se retrouvait aux bons soins de Kurama. Non, en fait, je l'enviais tout court. D'ailleurs, le playboy ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça ! Je prévoyais déjà milles souffrances pour l'ancien soi-disant redoutable bandit quand Hiei, lassé de tourner autour du pot, passa à l'attaque.

L'aura de son épée fila sur moi à une vitesse fulgurante et j'eu à peine le temps de faire un pas de côté avant que la lame ne siffle à quelques millimètres de mon flanc droit. La seconde d'après je sautais et reculais le plus loin possible, évitant tant bien que mal les coups qui pleuvaient sur moi sans interruption. Mon poing bloqua le sien et je tentais vainement de lui faucher les jambes. Il esquiva sans le moindre mal, comme s'il s'amusait avec une gamine maladroite et inutile. Ce qui semblait être effectivement le cas dans son crâne de schtroumpf à bandeau. Gardant difficilement mon équilibre, je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur ses mouvements, en vain. Il était beaucoup trop rapide. Soudain Hiei perça ma défense et son poing vint s'écraser violemment contre ma joue, me propulsant contre l'arbre le plus proche à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Mon dos heurta le bois et le bruit sinistre d'os qui craquent bourdonna à mes oreilles. Du sang remonta du fond de ma gorge jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je toussais, haletante, crachant de l'hémoglobine et m'étouffant presque avec. Malgré la brume douloureuse qui enveloppait mon esprit je distinguais encore l'aura de l'épée de Hiei qui s'était immobilisée à plusieurs mètres de moi. Un léger soupire franchit la barrière tuméfiée de mes lèvres. Au moins, il avait cessé l'offensive. Une attaque de plus et je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau !

Je grimaçais à la fois de douleur et de vexation. Je détestais me l'avouer mais il fallait bien dire ce qui était : un coup de plus et j'étais morte. Ou du moins dans un sale état. Si tant est qu'on puisse admettre que plusieurs côtes brisées, un fémur en miette, probablement un bras cassé, une épaule déboitée et une myriade de bleus, de bosses et d'hématomes soit un état acceptable. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient horriblement et la tête me tournait. Ouch. Le choc avait été plus violent que je ne le croyais.

Hiei rengaina son épée d'un air dédaigneux.

« On arrête là pour aujourd'hui ; tu me fais perdre mon temps. » cracha-t-il en se détournant, prêt à partir.

Il se retourna une dernière fois, ses yeux me transperçant comme deux éclairs, évalua l'étendue des dégâts avant de me laisser pour morte, pas le moins du monde soucieux de mon état de santé. Je réussis tout de même à afficher un sourire moqueur signifiant clairement « je t'emmerde, nabot » et à soutenir son regard ( au prix de coûteux efforts, je l'avoue ), pas le moins du monde touchée par ses remarques et bien décidée à lui montrer de quoi j'étais capable. Il allait voir s'il perdait son temps ! J'irai au tournois avec eux un point c'était tout ! Et ce n'était pas en me refaisant le portrait quasiment tous les soirs qu'il allait m'en dissuader !

Une fois Hiei parti, je tentais de me relever sans plus retenir mes grognements de douleur. Prenant appuis sur le tronc défoncé de l'arbre je me mis maladroitement debout. Mes membres tremblaient comme des roseaux sous le vent et mes côtes brisées me rendaient la respiration difficile et extrêmement douloureuse. Sans compter les multiples fractures et autres joyeusetés. J'étais vraiment dans un sale état. Lentement, j'amorçais un pas laborieux et tentais de quitter la tutelle de l'arbre auquel je me cramponnais toujours comme une perdue. Le résultat fut immédiat : je m'effondrais à terre, haletante, et recrachait du sang entre mes dents serrées sous la douleur. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent sans que je ne bouge, tentant simplement de récupérer assez de forces pour pouvoir tenir debout sans m'écraser au sol comme la dernière des faibles. Je réussis finalement à me redresser puis à marcher – lentement, certes, mais sûrement. Je quittais la forêt Gayami en boitant, claudicant, trébuchant tout mon soûl et pourtant fermement décidée à ne pas me laisser tomber. D'une main je fouillais dans la poche de mon short à la recherche d'une petite bourse en toile que je trouvais au bout de quelques secondes. D'un geste rapide je défis les liens qui la maintenaient fermée et en sortis une graine de couleur pourpre à la peau tendre et veloutée que j'avalais d'une traite. Intérieurement, je remerciais tout de même Kurama d'avoir pensé à me donner de quoi me régénérer plus vite. Avec un traitement pareil chaque soir, ces graines n'étaient pas d'une utilité superflue ! Je grimaçais tout de même au goût : malgré leur efficacité elles restaient absolument infectes ! Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis les graines faire leur effet : mes os se ressoudèrent petit à petit, causant des picotements atroces dans tout mon corps, mes bleus se réfractèrent et mes plaies cicatrisèrent à la vitesse grand V. Le seul inconvénient à cette guérison miracle était qu'elle nécessitait une réserve d'énergie très importante : sortie de la forêt je chancelais non plus à cause de mes blessures – qui d'ailleurs n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir – mais à cause de la fatigue qui m'abrutissais. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et un voile blanc dansait devant mes yeux. J'eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas m'effondrer sur place pour dormir douze heures d'affilées. Passer ma nuit sur un trottoir ne m'emballait que très moyennement aussi combattis-je l'épuisement de toutes mes forces, n'hésitant pas à m'envoyer des claques sonores pour me maintenir alerte. Arrivée à mi-chemin je dus cependant m'assoir un instant, morte de fatigue. Mes jambes tremblaient et tous mes muscles criaient grâce. Certains étaient encore en mauvais état, légèrement déchirés par endroits. Pour ce qui était des blessures plus bénignes, le remède de Kurama mettait plus de temps à agir. Il était évidemment bien plus efficace une fois l'utilisateur endormi mais pour l'instant pas question de m'assoupir : j'étais encore loin de chez moi et je n'avais franchement aucune envie de me battre pour un lit ce soir. Les zokus des bancs publics pouvaient bien aller se faire voir !

Une présence familière apparu soudain non loin de moi. Je reconnu l'aura de Kuwabara, fébrile et explosive quoique relativement essoufflée à ce moment précis. Je soupçonnais l'entrainement de Kurama d'y être pour quelque chose. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu un grand sourire fendit son visage et il se précipita dans ma direction. Une grimace m'échappa lorsque je réalisais qu'il était rudement moins amoché que moi. Si j'avais encore des doutes, voilà ma confirmation : Hiei était un sadique.

Kuwabara m'adressa de grands gestes de la main et beuglant un « Haru ! » horriblement bruyant. Je lui rendis son salut légèrement moins enthousiaste, trop crevée pour faire autre chose que lever une main. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant et il prit place à côté de moi, heureux de se poser malgré son état relativement meilleur que le mien. Je le toisais de haut en bas d'un œil critique. Aucune fracture, quelques bleus et des déchirures sur ses vêtements mais rien de grave. Pas une seule trace de sang et il semblait respirer sans aucune difficulté majeure. Si Hiei était un tortionnaire, Kurama était trop tendre. Quoi que je réservais mon jugement : il avait le don pour les coups foireux, j'en savais quelque chose ! Je grimaçais à cette pensée.

« Tu reviens de ton entrainement, toi aussi ? » me demanda Kuwabara après quelques secondes passées à m'examiner sous tous les angles.

Un rictus ironique étira mes lèvres et je lui lançais un regard torve. Quoi, ça ne se voyait pas assez ? Il croyait que je m'étais fait ça comment ? En trébuchant ? J'haussais les épaules et hochais vaguement la tête, trop fatigué pour formuler mes sarcasmes à haute voix.

Il y eu un instant de flottement durant lequel je tentais de reprendre des forces. J'ignorais tant bien que mal les élancements douloureux qui parcouraient mes muscles endoloris. Mon corps entier me faisait souffrir, j'avais mal partout y compris à des endroits dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence ! Pas une seule zone de mon corps n'était épargnée. Le découragement me gagna lorsque je comparais les dommages reçus aux résultats obtenus. Déjà trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de mes séances d'entrainement avec Hiei et je n'avais pas fait le moindre progrès. Du moins rien qui ne soit satisfaisant. Ses coups me faisaient toujours aussi mal et je n'arrivais toujours pas à saisir ses mouvements. Son aura m'échappait totalement, son épée était beaucoup trop rapide et ses flammes, n'en parlons même pas. J'avais l'impression de stagner à un niveau pitoyable, proche du zéro absolu. Et ça me mettait en rage. Surtout lorsque je me retrouvais face à Kuwabara qui, comme ce soir, était relativement moins amoché que moi. A la différence que lui, il gagnait en puissance de jour en jour. Je sentais sa force comme un poids sur mes épaules, une masse écrasante qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de faiblesse qui m'étouffait. En fait, j'avais l'impression de ramer dans le vide, de frapper du vent, et ça m'exaspérait. Mes efforts étaient donc si vains ? Je frémis en me rappelant les paroles de Hiei.

_« Trop faible. »_

_« Pas assez puissante pour se battre. »_

_« Un boulet dans nos pattes ! »_

Je détestais cette impression.

Je n'étais pas faible. Je pouvais encore progresser, j'en étais sûre !

Moi, un poids mort ? Il allait voir si j'étais un boulet !

Mes poings se crispèrent, enfonçant profondément mes ongles dans la chair meurtrie de mes paumes.

Pas assez puissante, hein ? On verra ce qu'il dira quand je lui ferai ravaler son épée par le mauvais côté, ce triple nain croisé avec un schtroumpf ! Et grognon avec ça !

Galvanisée par ma rage et ma colère contre Hiei – et accessoirement aussi contre moi-même – j'en avais oublié la présence de Kuwabara. Aussi fis-je un bond de deux mètres quand sa main se posa soudain sur mon épaule, lui arrachant également un sursaut.

« Eh… ça va pas ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Un sourire maladroit étira mes lèvres malgré moi et je lui envoyais un coup de coude joueur dans les bras.

« Désolée, j'suis un peu fatiguée. » avouais-je.

Kuwabara laissa échapper un petit rire entendu.

« Tu m'étonnes, t'es dans un état pitoyable ! »

La remarque lui valut un regard noir auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre importance. Il se calla plus confortablement sur le banc, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

« Il t'en fait baver, hein ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. J'hésitais entre deux marches à suivre : parler ou me taire. Admettre que oui était humiliant au possible, ce serait me placer en position inférieure par rapport à ce teigneux de Hiei. Mais d'un autre côté, j'en avais assez de galérer pour que dalle. Je carburais aux graines médicinales et je ne voyais pas le début du commencement du moindre progrès. Les entrainements de Hiei semblaient plus propices à m'épuiser physiquement ( sans compter la douleur ) qu'à accroitre ma force.

Quelques minutes de silence planèrent sans que Kuwabara ne me force à parler. Je devinais qu'il savait quel débat intérieur agitait ma pauvre boite crânienne déjà bien mise à mal par un monstre à sale caractère. Un profond soupir m'échappa et je décidais finalement de me lancer.

« Ouais… » reconnus-je dans un souffle.

Kuwabara ne bougea pas, attendant la suite. Relevant laborieusement la tête, j'adoptais la même position que lui, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles qui commençaient à apparaitre. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et fermait les yeux avant de reprendre d'une voix las et monocorde.

« En acceptant cet entrainement je savais déjà que ce serait dur. Et en même temps je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Pour moi c'était clair : il faut souffrir pour devenir plus fort. »

Je me tus quelques instants, inspirant profondément l'air frais de la nuit.

« Je partais du principe qu'en faisant des efforts je deviendrais forcément plus forte. Pour moi c'était comme une évidence, une sorte de relation de causalité inévitable, quelque chose qui coulait de source, tu vois ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Pour lui aussi, cela semblait évident. Son visage fermé, complètement absorbé par les étoiles, ne laissait rien paraitre de ses réflexions intérieures. Un pauvre sourire m'échappa alors que je reprenais, partagée entre rage et abattement.

« Quand Kurama m'a dit que Hiei s'occuperait de mon cas, j'étais folle de rage. Je savais qu'il serait sans pitié. J'allais souffrir, c'était certain. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je jubilais : avec un entrainement comme le sien, j'allais forcément devenir beaucoup plus forte. C'était logique, complètement évident. »

L'espace d'un instant, j'eu l'ambition de lever ma main jusqu'à mes yeux, histoire de me donner contenance. J'abandonnais cependant bien vite : j'étais trop fatiguée pour bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

« Mais en fait, je me fourrais le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. »

Je m'arrêtais là, incapable d'admettre à haute voix ce qui me taraudait l'esprit. Mes poings se serrèrent de rage à la fois contre Hiei, qui mettait si peu de bonne volonté à accroitre ma force, et contre moi-même, qui était incapable de riposter convenablement à ses coups de poing après trois semaines d'entrainement.

Un long moment passa. Kuwabara était silencieux, profondément absorbé par sa contemplation de la voute céleste.

Je me calmais peu à peu. La colère fit place à une profonde fatigue et mon esprit se vida. Avoir parlé m'avait fait du bien, même si j'en étais toujours au même point. Toute ma colère, mon agacement et même mon découragement s'étaient fait la malle. Les graines de Kurama faisaient bien leur effet : plus je plongeais dans la somnolence, plus je sentais mes blessures guérir. Mes paupières clauses me semblaient plus lourdes de minute en minute et je dus lutter pour les rouvrir, certaine que si je ne le faisais pas j'étais bonne pour passer la nuit dehors. Alors que je luttais tant bien que mal contre le sommeil, Kuwabara se redressa lentement. Le buste penché en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, il entrecroisa ses doigts et fixa un point loin devant lui, mortellement sérieux.

« Ce que t'es en train de me dire, c'est que t'as l'impression de stagner ? »

L'entendre de vive voix ne me fit même pas d'effet. La fatigue embrumait tout. Le soulagement d'avoir vidé mon sac, aussi. Je ne répondis pas et refermais les yeux, quelque peu lassée de ressasser tout ça.

Un poing s'abattit soudain sur mon crâne, me projetant la tête en avant avec un son mat. Une douleur fulgurante me traversa jusqu'à la nuque, laquelle avait souffert du brusque changement d'angle de mon crâne.

« Aïeuuuh ! Non mais ça va pas ?!! » criais-je en me tenant la tête à deux mains, réveillée pour de bon cette fois-ci.

J'aurais bien continué à pester dans mon coin – voire même à frapper le rouquin – s'il m'en avait laissé le temps. Malheureusement pour moi, il me lâcha une bombe sonique à deux centimètres du visage, m'hurlant à la face en me secouant comme un prunier.

« Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ??!!!! »

Le temps de reprendre contenance et je lui flanquais un coup de poing magistral en travers du visage, rageuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit, crétin ?! On frappe pas les gens comme ça et encore moins après un entrainement de la mort, pigé ?!! » vociférais-je en l'empoignant fermement par le col, le visage à deux centimètres du sien.

Il ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter et m'empoigna à son tour par le tee-shirt.

« Quand je t'entends dire des conneries pareilles tu les vaux bien, tes paires de claques ! Non mais tu t'entends ?! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, clairement agacé.

Je le regardais sans comprendre, une grimace irritée toujours sur le visage, partagée entre répliquer à nouveau à grands coups de beigne ou le laisser s'expliquer.

« Et alors qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? C'est bien toi qui a commencé à poser des questions, non ?!

_ Des questions, oui ! Mais pas pour entendre des absurdités pareilles !

_ Des absurdités ?! »

Je m'étranglais littéralement de rage. Kuwabara raffermit sa prise sur les lambeaux de mon tee-shirt, se redressant sensiblement de manière à me dépasser d'une bonne tête.

« Ouais parfaitement, des conneries ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es resté au même niveau ! Y a pas marqué abrutit, là ! » m'engueula-t-il en désigna son front de son pouce.

Ses yeux plissés, ses sourcils arqués vers le bas et la grimace puérile de sa bouche auraient pu me faire rire si je n'étais pas si énervée. J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

« La ferme Harue ! »

Je me tendis immédiatement, les yeux mauvais et le poing près à partir, ce qui ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Ca aurait dû, pourtant. Kuwabara était vraiment énervé : il n'utilisait mon prénom en entier que dans ces cas là ; et même en colère, il avait l'habitude de l'éviter.

« Tu la ferme et tu m'écoute ! T'es en train de me dire que malgré l'entrainement de malade que t'a préparé Hiei t'es restée au même niveau ? C'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ?! »

J'ouvris la bouche pour approuver – et le rabrouer, dans la foulée – mais il m'interrompit encore une fois.

« J'ai dis la ferme ! »

Je lui jetais un regard assassin, n'appréciant pas le moins du monde d'être réduite au silence comme une gamine à qui on passerait un savon.

« Mais t'es stupide ou te le fais exprès ?! Ca fait trois semaines que Hiei t'entraine ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait resté si longtemps si t'étais restée au même niveau ?! »

Je voulu répliquer mais me trouvais soudain à sec, tant et si bien que le rouquin n'eu pas à m'intimer une fois de plus de la fermer avant de continuer.

« Et moi tu me prends pour quoi ? Un crétin ?! Bon sang, Haru ! T'as déjà progressé ! Même moi je peux le sentir ! »

Ma colère retomba soudain comme un soufflé et je le regardais avec des yeux éberlués, pas très sûre de ce que je venais d'entendre.

« Hein ? »

Ce fut tout ce que je réussis à articuler. Ma prise sur les vêtements de Kuwabara se desserra sensiblement alors que j'analysais ce qu'il venait de me cracher au visage. Il se foutait de moi ? Je secouais la tête avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Laisse tomber Kuwabara, ça suffira jamais. J'en suis toujours au même point : je suis incapable ne serait-ce que de le toucher. J'arrive même pas à bloquer la plus petite de ses attaques. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est encaisser.

_ Et ben c'est déjà ça ! »

Je soupirais face à l'entêtement du rouquin. Quand il s'y mettait il était pire que Yusuke, une vraie tête de mule ! Je me pinçais l'arête du nez d'un geste agacé, imitant sans le vouloir le tic de Kurama dans la même situation. Réaliser cela me fit retirer mes doigts de mon nez en quatrième vitesse.

« Ecoute… C'est sympa à toi de vouloir me remonter le moral mais là c'est pas le moment. J'suis complètement cassée et d'une humeur de chien. »

Je me retins de la frapper quand il murmura un « ça change pas de d'habitude » dans sa barbe.

« Et depuis quand tu baisses les bras si facilement ? »

Je le lorgnais d'un œil torve.

« J'ai jamais dis que je baissais les bras. » répliquais-je, renfrognée.

Kuwabara soupira, relâcha totalement sa prise sur moi et se rassit correctement, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

« Bon. Y a aucun problème alors ? » demanda-t-il, plus à titre indicatif qu'autre chose.

Je soupirais à mon tour – mais d'exaspération – et lui envoyais gentiment mon poing dans le bras.

« Non. Aucun problème. » repris-je plus doucement, à moitié calmée.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne brise le silence, un peu gênée.

« Je suis une imbécile, hein ? »

Kuwabara s'affala sur le dossier du banc, un bras étendu de chaque côté et une grimace sur le visage.

« Ouais, ça tu l'as dis. Une triple imbécile doublée d'une teigne de premier rang. En plus t'es casse-pied, tu gueules tout le temps et t'as même pas de seins… »

Il n'alla pas plus loin, la figure en miette sous mon poing rageur. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre du choc avant de se jeter sur moi en vociférant. J'éclatais de rire en me débattant sous ses assauts, gênée par mon corps endolorit mais soudain plus légère.

J'étais comme regonflée à bloc, prête à reprendre l'entrainement plus ardemment que jamais. Ma confiance en moi et mon inébranlable assurance me revinrent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient fait la malle et j'en oubliais momentanément la douleur de mes muscles. Coûte que coûte, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait ou les moyens employés, je deviendrai plus forte. Et tant pis si ça ne venait pas tout de suite. Ca viendrait, c'était le principal.

Cependant je ne remerciais pas Kuwabara : la planche à pain casse-pied, teigneuse et débile avait sa fierté, quand même !

Ce soir là je quittais le rouquin le cœur léger et retrouvais mon lit avec délice. Je me laissais tomber entre les draps en souriant comme une bienheureuse et sombrais immédiatement dans le sommeil, un sourire crétin scotché aux lèvres.

Les soirs suivants l'entrainement continuait, plus dur et harassant que jamais. Hiei était sans pitié. Il frappait sans retenue, usait de son épée, de ses poings, de ses flammes et même de son troisième œil ! A chaque fois j'encaissais, encore et encore, incapable de répliquer. Mais je ne me décourageais plus. Non, je n'arrivais toujours pas à le toucher. Non, je ne pouvais pas percevoir son aura, pas plus que je ne pouvais esquiver tous ses coups. Egaler sa vitesse ? J'en étais totalement incapable. Mais je continuais malgré tout, suant sang et eau à chaque séance et prête à recommencer à la suivante, et même en plus intense si nécessaire. Je m'en étais entièrement remise à Hiei et me jetais à corps perdu dans le combat, donnant toutes mes forces dans nos affrontements, puisant jusqu'à la plus infimes de mes ressources pour lui résister une seule seconde de plus avant qu'il ne m'envoie au tapis.

Les remèdes de Kurama fondaient comme neige au soleil et j'en consommais sans modération, puisant avidement dans la petite bourse en toile dès l'entrainement achevé. Comme toujours Hiei partait après un dernier regard dédaigneux, totalement indifférent à mes blessures. Ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Je n'avais certainement pas besoin de sa pitié ! Toutes les semaines je faisais ma tête de chien battu auprès de Kurama pour qu'il me réapprovisionne. Ses graines étaient vraiment infectes mais aussi sacrément efficaces !

Je passais toutes mes soirées en compagnie de Hiei, excepté celles où j'étais de service au Black Hole. Ces soirs là étaient un peu comme des vacances pour moi, même si je devais supporter la bande de charlots pleins aux as qui y avaient malheureusement élu domicile.

Entre les entrainements et mon boulot, je me couchais toujours de plus en plus tard et me levais aux aurores pour ne pas être en retard au lycée, où je dormais dans la plupart des cours, avachie sur ma table. Keiko m'engueula une bonne douzaine de fois puis finit par renoncer, complètement impuissante face à mon sommeil de plomb.

Je ne voyais plus Haru que les matins et les soirs de travail. Au début un peu inquiet de mes sorties prolongées il ne me posa plus de questions lorsque je lui répondis que j'étais secrètement tombée amoureuse de Mickey Mouse et que je le rejoignais tous les soirs dans son royaume enchanté. A bien y réfléchir, je devais vraiment être à côté de mes pompes, ce jour là, pour lui sortir une connerie pareille. Toujours est-il que cela lui suffit pour comprendre que de toute façon, je ne lui répondrai pas. Il avait alors tiré une langue de trois pieds de long, avait haussé les épaules avant de m'envoyer une vanne bien cinglante sur mes futurs enfants et d'aller draguer une blonde dans un coin, fidèle à lui-même.

Depuis ce fameux jour où il s'était ramené chez moi, ses pompes pleines de boue et son orgueil trainant loin derrière, je savais que quelque chose le travaillait. Il n'était plus exactement comme d'habitude, ses yeux étaient souvent ailleurs et ses remarques acerbes se faisaient plus rares. Il avait changé du tout au tout, avait remisé son égo surdimensionné pour un air triste et lointain. Plus de propositions grivoises, de sourires entendus ni de vannes à tout bout de champ. Ce quelque chose le bouffait de l'intérieur, et s'il croyait que je ne m'en rendais pas compte c'est qu'il était encore plus mal en point que ce que je croyais ! J'avais au contraire l'impression qu'il s'enfonçait dans un rôle, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables à donner le change, à prouver à la face du monde que tout allait bien alors qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Lui aussi s'éclipsait parfois, et dans ces cas là je le voyais revenir au plus tard le lendemain, les vêtements déchirés et la mine crasseuse. Je ne disais jamais rien : ce n'étaient pas mes affaires et tant qu'il respectait les règles de vie de ma maison, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler. Alors je lui ouvrais la porte, le regardais sourire d'un air gêné et s'enfuir dans la salle de bain en espérant sans doute que je ne remarquerais pas les traces bleutées sur sa peau. Raté.

Les semaines s'écoulèrent lentement, toutes plus épuisantes les unes que les autres. Un mois passa, puis deux. Désormais, il ne me restait plus qu'une dizaine de jours avant l'échéance fatale, celle où il serait décidé si oui ou non j'étais devenue suffisamment forte pour pouvoir prétendre au statut de spectatrice d'un tournoi de fous furieux. Objectivement, j'en étais encore et toujours au même point. Incapable de riposter, seulement bonne à éviter les attaques – et encore ! – seulement quand elles n'étaient pas enchainées trop rapidement. Mais loin de me laisser abattre, je redoublais d'efforts, me déchainant comme jamais. Hiei esquivait toujours aussi facilement et semblait toujours aussi en forme après plus de quatre heures de lutte ininterrompue, mais je ne m'en formalisais plus.

Les rares fois où je voyais Kuwabara en dehors du lycée étaient les soirs, tard dans la nuit, lorsque nos entrainements respectifs s'achevaient en même temps. Ces soirs là nous nous écroulions sur un banc, à bout de souffle et de forces, et parlions longtemps. De tout, de rien, de nos coachs personnels et de leurs tortures impitoyables. C'est comme ça que je découvris qu'en fin de compte, Kuwabara n'était pas mieux lotit que moi : Kurama le tuait à la tâche. Entendre le récit de ses entrainements de la bouche d'un Kuwabara remonté et néanmoins épuisé, semblable à une énorme carpette écrasée sur un banc m'arrachait à chaque fois des fous rires monumentaux, au grand dam du rouquin qui me hurlait des « c'est pas drôle Haru ! » en continu.

Peu à peu, pourtant, je commençais à m'inquiéter du comportement de mon blondinet attitré. Son emménagement chez moi s'était fait naturellement, sans que j'ai eu besoin d'y penser ni même d'y prêter une quelconque attention. Haru s'était tapé l'incruste sur mon invitation. Je n'avais pas posé de questions, ne savais pas où il logeait avant, ce qui l'avait poussé à en partir, pourquoi il rentrait parfois en loques. Nous vivions ensemble et il nous paraissait normal de se côtoyer au quotidien, comme deux amis de longue date, sans pour autant rien vraiment savoir l'un de l'autre. C'était, en quelque sorte, mieux comme ça. Et pourtant je le sentais réticent, comme appliqué à jouer la comédie du type sans soucis alors qu'il savait pertinemment que même sans cela, je ne poserai aucune question. Devant lui je passais d'énervée à heureuse, de bidonnée à enragée, nostalgique et silencieuse. Mais lui restait figé dans un seul état d'esprit, celui d'un homme heureux et attentionné, reconnaissant pour le gîte que je lui offrais alors même qu'il savait que je me foutais de la reconnaissance : il n'avait aucune dette envers moi, il faisait la cuisine et partageait le loyer ! J'avais beau savoir que ça ne me regardait pas, me répéter que ce n'étaient pas mes affaires, la curiosité prenait peu à peu le pas sur la raison. Elle remporta la bataille un matin, lorsqu'Haru entra dans ma chambre avec un plateau petit-déj' à la main et un sourire taille XXL certifié forcé sur les lèvres.

J'hallucinais.

Haru, _mon_ Hatsuharu qui jouait à l'homme d'intérieur et m'apportait mon petit-déjeuner _au lit _! Où était passé ma sale teigne râleuse et narcissique ??? Qu'il me prépare le petit-déjeuner était déjà, en soi, anormal ; mais je n'y avais pas vraiment pris garde dans la mesure où, connaissant sa gentillesse naturelle, il n'était pas non plus totalement impossible qu'il ait souhaité me faire plaisir ou me remercier. Mais là, _là_, c'était trop. Haru avait un problème et, aussi proches que nous soyons devenus, je n'allais certainement pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas bien il s'occupait des autres pour ne plus penser à lui-même. Ce trait de caractère m'avait surpris au début, puis plus tant que ça : derrière son orgueil colossal s'était toujours caché un cœur en or. Mais là, ça dépassait largement les bornes ! Pour en arriver à de telles extrémités le pauvre devait _vraiment_ être perturbé par quelque chose. Et j'allais découvrir quoi.

En début de semaine, il m'avait averti qu'il s'absenterait le vendredi soir. Je savais que cette absence là ne serait pas due à une éventuelle conquête : il ne prenait jamais son portefeuille pour se rendre à un rencard. Vieille tactique de l'oubli du portefeuille pour ne pas payer les consommations colossales de sa blonde avant le sexe. Enfin bref.

Ce vendredi là j'écourtais ma séance d'entrainement avec Hiei, prétextant un devoir urgent à terminer. Evidemment le monstre brun se foutait pas mal de mes devoirs de lycéenne mais je ne lui laissais pas le choix : avec ou sans son accord je quittais la forêt Gayama à huit heures pétantes, soit une demi-heure avant qu'Hatsuharu ne termine son service au Black Hole. Hiei râla, furieux, mais ne me retins pas. Au contraire, il me congédia d'un « très bien » dur et froid avant de se détourner et de partir sans un regard en arrière, cette fois. Dix minutes plus tard je rejoignis Kuwabara à notre point de rendez-vous habituel, soit le banc où nous nous étions croisés la première nuit. Contrairement à moi il avait réussit à monnayer avec Kurama pour que celui-ci le laisse filer en avance, en échange de quoi il bosserait une heure de plus la séance prochaine.

« J'espère vraiment que ça vaut le coup, ton histoire ! » râla-t-il en m'emboitant le pas, les poings sur les hanches et une grimace sur le visage.

D'un geste je lui intimais le silence alors que la silhouette d'Hatsuharu se profilait devant nous. Le rouquin se tu immédiatement et se fit plus discret, se déplaçant avec le moins de bruit possible. Je l'imitais en retenant un sourire : lui aussi avait fait de sacrés progrès. Si j'avais décidé de l'embarquer dans ma petite entreprise de filature ce n'était pas pour des prunes : je crevais d'envie de voir jusqu'à quel point l'entrainement de Kurama avait porté ses fruits. J'avais aussi envie de retrouver les bastons d'antan, celles où mes poings suffisaient et où la seule force brute comptait. Et Kuwabara était un excellent compagnon de castagne. J'avais le souvenir d'un jour où Yusuke s'était éclipsé, Enma seul sait pourquoi, et où une bande de zokus avait eu la bonne idée de nous sauter dessus, le rouquin et moi. Probablement pensaient-ils que nous ne faisions pas le poids sans Urameshi. Toujours est-il qu'ils ont grandement regretté leur méprise. Moi, je m'étais éclatée.

Haru marchait vite, aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses pattes de grande gigue. Kuwabara n'eu aucun mal à le suivre en marchant normalement, mais je fus forcée de trottiner pour ne pas me laisser distancer. Foutue croissance fainéante !

Finalement le blond entra dans l'immeuble où se trouvait mon appartement, probablement pour prendre quelques affaires. Kuwabara et moi profitâmes du fait qu'il ne puisse pas nous voir une fois à l'intérieur pour nous planquer juste à la sortie de m'immeuble, de manière à pouvoir le repérer aisément et le suivre sans trop de difficultés. Haru ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, son portefeuille bien visible dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule droite. Il ne prenait plus la peine de jouer l'imbécile heureux et je pu distinguer sans peine ses traits fermés, ses yeux assombris et ses dents serrées. Ses poings semblaient coulés dans du béton armé, comme impossibles à desserrer. Lorsqu'il se mit en marche, je vis clairement son aura se concentrer autour de lui, formant une sorte de rempart instinctif, indépendant de sa propre volonté.

D'après ce que j'avais appris du peu que Hiei laissait échapper lorsqu'il prenait la peine de parler, tous les humains étaient pourvus d'une aura mais tous n'étaient pas capables de la contrôler. Cependant, tous en avaient un usage inconscient et s'en servaient notamment pour se protéger. C'est en partie pour cela que certains monstres préféraient s'attaquer aux humains : l'aura, lorsque son propriétaire est effrayé, se concentre avec une telle intensité qu'elle en devient délicieuse. Je m'étais vaguement demandé si lui y avait déjà goûté, avant de rapidement changer de sujet. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à imaginer le spectacle. Toujours est-il que sa petite explication m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille et j'avais commencé à observer les auras de mon entourage, cherchant à constater par moi-même ce phénomène. J'avais ainsi remarqué que plus l'aura était concentrée, plus la peur était intense. Dans le cas de Haru, elle ne formait qu'une fine pellicule protectrice, pas encore assez forte pour témoigner d'une peur réelle. J'en déduisis qu'il appréhendait quelque chose, qu'il ressentait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la nervosité, mais pas à de la terreur.

D'une œillade silencieuse j'invitais Kuwabara à me suivre, chose qu'il fit sans broncher, lui aussi intrigué par ce subit changement chez Hatsuharu. Nous le suivîmes à travers les rues de Tokyo, effaçant sans mal notre présence lorsque nécessaire. Haru continua sa marche jusque dans les plus bas quartiers de la ville, là où les trottoirs étaient dégoutants de vomit, d'ordures et de sang séché, où les putes et les camés faisaient bon ménage et où les bonnes mœurs n'avaient pas leur place. Il entra sans hésitation dans l'un des bars qui jonchaient les rues, s'accouda au comptoir et commanda une bière qu'il sirota d'un air absent. Ses yeux durs ne quittaient son verre que pour en commander un autre, et un autre, jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Kuwabara et moi nous étions assis à une table à distance respectable, bien planqués derrière une immense plante verte – en plastique bien évidemment, aucune véritable plante ne pouvant survivre dans pareil environnement – et buvant à la vitesse d'un escargot en pleine saison des pluies.

Enfin, aux environs de onze heures du soir, Haru paya et quitta le bar. Nous nous empressâmes de l'imiter et le suivîmes de nouveau dans l'obscurité la plus totale, seulement guidés par la lumière de quelques lampadaires délabrés sous lesquels des prostituées faisaient les cents pas. L'une d'entre elles accosta le blond qui la repoussa sans ménagement. Elle n'eu pas plus de chance avec Kuwabara et ne me jeta même pas un regard. Encore heureux ! J'étais cependant inquiète : jamais Haru n'avait repoussé une femme avec autant de violence. Lui qui d'ordinaire ne crachait jamais sur un coup d'un soir, voilà qu'il était en agacé. Bon d'accord, ladite femme était une pute. Mais même là, je savais qu'en temps normal il l'aurait repoussé avec plus de douceur – disons un regard moqueur, une moue hautaine et une bonne remarque bien cinglante. Mais rien, juste un coup d'épaule rageur et un « tsk » agacé sifflé entre ses dents serrées.

Il accéléra encore le pas et finit par atteindre un vieux bâtiment presque en ruine, un monstre de béton dont les entrailles étaient aussi noires que du charbon. Ses nombreuses fenêtres défoncées combinées aux lézardes qui grignotaient la façade me firent froid dans le dos. _Ca_ c'était de la baraque ! Digne d'un film d'horreur. A côté de moi Kuwabara semblait se faire la même réflexion, à en juger par le bruit de déglutition qu'il émit péniblement et à ses yeux écarquillés. Nous n'eûmes cependant pas le loisir d'y penser plus : Haru s'engouffrait dans l'immeuble d'un pas décidé, son visage complètement fermé et ses poings serrés. Son aura se concentra légèrement plus tout autour de lui, signe de son anxiété grandissante. Bien planqués dans l'obscurité nous grimpâmes les marches à sa suite, nous collant aux parois de granit lorsqu'il se retournait pour vérifier que personne ne le suivait. Il gravit quatre étages avant de s'arrêter devant la porte d'un appartement apparemment encore habité. De la lumière fusait de sous la porte close et des bruits de conversations étouffés nous parvenaient de l'autre côté. Probablement une télévision.

Haru inspira un grand coup le plus silencieusement possible, s'assura d'une main que son portefeuille était toujours bien en place dans sa poche et toqua à la porte. Aussitôt les bruits de conversation cessèrent et des pas se firent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme élancé au teint cireux et cadavérique, avec une barbe de trois jours et des cheveux emmêlés. Ses membres tremblaient dangereusement, sa bouche pâteuse s'ouvrit et se ferma deux fois, comme s'il était à court d'air, et ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes injectées de sang. Haru ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer cet homme d'un regard froid, totalement impassible. Méprisant aussi, en y regardant de plus près. Mais c'était fugace, presque imperceptible. Je n'avais jamais vu Haru comme ça : aussi fermé et indéchiffrable. Il avança finalement d'un pas, forçant l'homme à reculer malgré ses membres agités de tremblement convulsifs. Je reconnu sans mal l'archétype du drogué en manque de sa came. L'homme, d'abord prit au dépourvu, s'écarta sensiblement avant de se reprendre et d'empoigner Haru par le col, égratignant sa chair de ses doigts osseux. Le blond ne détourna pas le regard. Ils restèrent ainsi à se défier quelques secondes avant que Haru ne se décide enfin à parler.

« Où est-elle ? »

Sa voix résonnait comme un glas, froide et creuse. Un horrible frisson me parcouru l'échine alors que les convulsions nerveuses de l'homme s'intensifiaient. Lorsqu'il prit la parole à son tour, sa voix rocailleuse et gutturale me donna des sueurs froides. Ce type là était vraiment au bout du rouleau, dans les dernières étapes du manque, prêt à tuer pour une dose.

« Où… où est l'argent ? » articula-t-il difficilement, et sa voix dans sa gorge semblait l'écorcher à chaque syllabe prononcée.

Haru lui adressa une œillade meurtrière avant de réitérer sa question.

« Où est ma sœur ? »

Je sursautais soudain, comme frappée par la foudre. Haru avait une sœur ?! Je n'eu cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus : une nouvelle aura – démoniaque cette fois – apparu dans mon champs de perception et semblait se diriger droit vers nous. Une aura d'une puissance incroyable. Moins puissante que celle de Kurama et Hiei, certes, mais encore beaucoup trop forte pour moi. D'un regard, je m'assurais que Kuwabara avait lui aussi saisit la situation. Un hochement de tête de sa part me rassura sensiblement : il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et se tenait prêt au combat. Avec un peu de tactique, nous devrions être en mesure de limiter les dégâts. Légèrement rassurée, je reportais mon attention sur Haru. L'homme qui lui faisait face tremblait de plus en plus, tant et si bien qu'il le secouait comme un prunier.

« Tu… tu n'as pas l'argent ?! » bégaya-t-il, horrifié, ses yeux reflétant la folie pure d'un animal traqué condamné à une mort certaine.

Haru ne moufta pas et darda sur lui un regard meurtrier.

« Tant que je n'aurais pas vu ma sœur vous n'aurez rien, c'est clair ? » siffla-t-il, mauvais, tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa panique.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites et sa bouche s'étira dans un rictus démentiel. Soudain, il se détacha d'Haru et lui envoya son poing dans la figure avec une violence inouïe. Le blond ne bougea pas, se contentant d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient perlé de sa lèvre fendue tandis que l'autre partait d'un rire de dément.

« Tu ne l'a pas… C'est ça, hein ? Tu… tu… !!! »

Il laissa échapper un cri de rage et se jeta sur Haru, le rouant de coups que le blond aurait pu facilement éviter. Mais il n'en fit rien, encaissant sans cesse. L'homme l'envoya à terre, le battu en hurlant un flot d'insanités de sa voix enrouée, déchirant les vêtements noirs et arrachant la chair de ses ongles décharnés. La folie à l'état pur, voilà ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Incapable de bouger, je regardais mon ami se prendre la raclée de sa vie sans réagir, les yeux toujours rivés sur le visage tordu de son agresseur, une moue meurtrière au visage malgré les hématomes et les contusions qui s'y profilaient. Et pendant ce temps l'aura démoniaque grossissait, grossissait… Je frémis lorsque je la sentis juste au bas de l'immeuble, prête à monter nous rejoindre. A mes côtés Kuwabara se tendit un peu plus, prêt à bondir au moindre signe de danger.

L'homme dû lui aussi sentir cette présence puisqu'il s'écarta brusquement de Hatusharu, les traits déformés par la terreur.

« Si… tu as l'argent… je le sais… Donne… Donne-le-moi ! »

Haru se releva, légèrement chancelant, et planta de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son adversaire.

« Pas avant d'avoir vu ma sœur ! »

A ces mots l'homme tressaillit, secoué d'un tremblement de panique alors que ses yeux allaient du couloir désert à son appartement, complètement affolés.

« Non… non ! Après… après, s'il-te-plait !

_ Non, maintenant ! »

L'aura se déversa soudain dans le couloir, signe que son propriétaire était à l'étage juste en dessous. Plus que quelques secondes et il serait là, ses pas se répercutaient déjà contre les parois de pierre. Haru semblait avoir remarqué ce son mais ne s'en formalisa pas, contrairement à l'individu qui lui faisait face et qui, lui, était complètement paniqué.

« Tu vas nous faire tuer bon sang ! » éructa-t-il en tendant ses mains vers la poche arrière de Haru qui se défila.

Devant l'échec de sa dernière tentative, l'homme perdit définitivement les pédales. Il se mit à hurler.

« Ta sœur n'est pas là, ça te va ?! Elle n'est plus là, elle n'est plus nulle part ! Il l'a tué t'as comprit ?! Maintenant donne-moi ce putain de fric ! »

Haru blêmit d'un coup, comme frappé par la foudre. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et ses mains tremblèrent imperceptiblement. L'homme profita de son choc pour glisser une main dans sa poche arrière, là où se trouvait la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il allait la retirer quand Haru l'attrapa à la gorge. Ses yeux noirs, d'ordinaire si joviaux, étaient devenus meurtriers, assombris par la rage. L'autre émit un gargouillis étranglé alors que les doigts fins se resserraient sur sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Toi ! TOI !!! »

Je voulu le rejoindre, arrêter cette mascarade débile et stopper le massacre avant que le blond ne commette un meurtre mais Kuwabara m'en empêcha durement, les traits crispés par la rage. Moi-même je devais avoir une expression similaire tant j'étais furieuse, impuissante. Je compris sans mal ce qu'il voulait me dire : ne pas intervenir, c'était à lui de régler ça. J'avais bien conscience de cet état de fait, mais je refusais de m'y plier si facilement.

Haru cogna. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. De toutes ses forces, de toute sa rage, hurlant son désespoir et sa haine comme un animal blessé, enragé par la vengeance. Les côtes de l'homme craquèrent, puis son bras et son nez. Il couina de douleur, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger de la folie du blond. Mais il ne réussit pas à s'échapper : Haru le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. Il allait cogner une fois de plus quand une voix caverneuse s'éleva à l'autre bout du couloir, à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, Kuwabara et moi.

« Et bien, et bien… » dit le monstre, faussement ennuyé.

« Qu'est ce que nous avons là ? Un règlement de compte entre beaux-frères ? »

La situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Haru hurla de rage.

« La ferme ! Tu m'entends ?! LA FERME !!! »

Il se jeta sur la forme mouvant dans l'ombre les traits déformés par la haine, poings levés, prêt à en découdre. J'eu à peine le temps de retenir une exclamation de surprise que le monstre l'envoyait s'encastrer dans le mur d'un coup de poing négligeant. Son crâne cogna la pierre dure dans un bruit mat et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient, du sang coulant de sa plaie ouverte. Sans plus réfléchir je sortais de ma cachette et me précipitais vers lui.

« Haru ? Haru ! Tu m'entends ?! »

Je n'obtins aucune réponse sinon une respiration difficile. Je ne me risquais pas à le secouer de peur de lui casser autre chose. D'un coup d'œil rapide j'évaluais l'étendue des dégâts. Plusieurs côtes cassées, le crâne bien entamé et des fêlures un peu partout. Son flanc ouvert saignait abondamment, détrempant ses vêtements de sang. Vive comme l'éclair, je sortis la bourse pleine de graines médicinales et en fit avaler une au blond en priant pour qu'il ait assez d'énergie pour permettre la régénération. Pendant ce temps, Kuwabara avait sortit son épée astrale et défiait le monstre d'avancer, bien campé sur ses deux jambes. Une fois assurée que le remède de Kurama faisait bel et bien effet sur Haru je me redressais à mon tour, folle de rage.

« Saleté d'enfoiré de monstre… » grondais-je entre mes dents.

L'intéressé fixait l'épée de Kuwabara avec méfiance. A ses pieds, le beau-frère de Hatsuharu se trainait comme une loque, implorant sa dose.

« J'ai l'argent ! J'ai l'argent, je vous le jure ! Je veux… Donnez-moi ma dose je vous en supplie ! Donnez-la-moi… s'il-vous-plait… »

Le monstre ne lui prêta qu'une vague attention, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'arme de Kuwabara.

« Tu auras ta dose. » dit-il, méfiant.

« Mais avant débarrasse-moi de ces deux là ! »

L'homme hoqueta et jeta un œil désespéré à l'épée astrale, puis à moi. Me jugeant certainement moins dangereuse il se rua sur moi, la bave aux lèvres et le poing levé. Pas de bol pour lui, j'étais bien loin d'être assez faible pour me faire battre par un guignol de sa trempe. Kuwabara cria un « Haru » auquel je ne prêtais aucune attention. J'évitais le poing du camé d'un simple écart et pivotais sur moi-même, envoyant mon pied valser dans son dos qui émit un crac sonore. Il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres derrière moi, la colonne vertébrale en miettes. Je ne lui adressais même pas un regard, trop occupée à concentrer toute ma rage sur l'individu tapis dans l'ombre.

« Et si tu nous montrais ta sale tronche, qu'on rigole ? » lançais-je, folle furieuse.

Kuwabara vint se placer à côté de moi, lui aussi remonté mais bien moins que moi. J'étais furieuse parce que ce type venait de blesser l'un de mes amis ; lui l'était pour le principe. Je l'entendis grogner dans sa barbe comme quoi j'étais une foutue inconsciente et qu'on n'avait pas idée de provoquer des monstres quand c'étaient les autres qui allaient se battre. Je lui adressais un sourire désolé. C'est vrai qu'au final, c'était lui qui allait devoir s'y coller.

Dans l'ombre, le monstre éclata d'un rire sonore avant de déclarer, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« J'aime ta répartie, gamine ! Dommage que je doive te tuer ! Mais on ne me pique pas mes clients impunément. »

Sur ce il s'avança de quelques pas, juste de quoi se mettre à la lumière qui s'échappait de l'appartement jusque dans le couloir. Je dus relever la tête à m'en tordre le cou pour pouvoir l'observer dans son entier. Il était immense ! Entièrement marron, ses poils drus dégageaient de forts relents de sueur et de drogue, ses cornes frottaient presque contre le plafond et son œil unique, scotché sur son front bovin, était voilé de blanc. De ses naseaux s'échappait un souffle puissant qui allait s'écraser sur l'anneau qui y était accroché à la manière des bœufs. D'ailleurs il avait tout du bœuf : la tête, le corps et la cervelle, si l'on exceptait le fait qu'il se tenait debout sur ses deux pattes arrières. Je déglutis imperceptiblement. Maintenant qu'il était si proche son aura m'accablait, écrasante. Tellement puissante que j'en aurais tremblé si je n'étais pas si fière. Je n'étais clairement pas à la hauteur. Dans un coin de mon cerveau je priais pour que Kuwabara le soit et que cette stupide provocation ne soit pas ma dernière tirade. Pendant que je le détaillais, le monstre m'avait lui aussi examiné, son œil plissé par la concentration, puis par l'amusement.

« Tu n'as aucun pouvoir, morveuse. T'as du cran, je dois le reconnaitre, mais tu ne peux strictement rien me faire. » se moqua-t-il, dédaigneux.

« Quant à ton ami… »

Il se coupa quand deux nouvelles auras se firent sentir. Je me figeais moi aussi, Kuwabara m'imita quelques secondes plus tard. Parmi ces deux auras, il y en avait une que je pouvais désormais reconnaitre parmi des milliers d'autres. Celle de l'épée de Hiei. Et à ses côtés, qui d'autre que Kurama ? J'étouffais un grognement mi-agacé mi-soulagé. Agacé parce que ces deux là trouvaient toujours le moyen de se taper l'incruste dans des affaires qui ne les regardaient _absolument_ pas, et soulagée parce que face à eux, la vache qui rit n'avait aucune chance. Deux secondes chrono plus tard, des pas tranquilles se firent entendre jusqu'à ce qu'apparaissent les deux renégats, quelques mètres derrière nous, face au monstre. Je détournais mon regard du monstre un quart de secondes, le temps d'interpeller Kurama.

« Kurama ! Haru… »

Je n'eu pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il était déjà agenouillé près du blond et le soignait de manière rudimentaire, faisant avec les plantes qu'il avait sous la main.

Kuwabara souffla un bon coup et sourit pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

« Et bah dites-donc, il était temps que vous arriviez les gars ! »

Puis, devant la moue dédaigneuse de Hiei, il ne pu s'empêcher de fanfaronner.

« Pas que j'aurais été incapable de vaincre ce monstre à moi tout seul, non, non, non ! Mais j'avoue que ce soir je suis un peu crevé… »

Son sourire goguenard m'arracha un sourire amusé tandis que Hiei faisait claquer sa langue d'un air agacé. Se sentant sûrement délaissé, le monstre devant nous frappa des sabots au sol.

« Kurama et Hiei… » gronda-t-il d'une voix grave.

Les deux intéressés lui adressèrent un regard qui méprisant, qui impénétrable, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son monologue.

« Les deux traitres… Votre tête rapporte gros, dans le monde des ténèbres. »

Un rire guttural s'éleva des tréfonds de sa gorge. S'il l'avait pu, probablement se serait-il frotté les mains à la manière d'un homme d'affaire. Derrière moi je sentis Kurama se redresser puis s'approcher.

« Kuwabara, emmène Hatsuharu. Botan saura le soigner. » dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Le rouquin hésita quelques secondes puis acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Son épée disparu et il se dirigea vers le blond qu'il mit sur son dos.

« Bon… j'y vais. »

Je voulus l'accompagner mais Kurama posa une main impérieuse sur mon épaule tandis que Hiei se rapprochait sensiblement, m'empêchant toute retraite.

« Non Haru. Toi, tu restes ici. »

J'haussais un sourcil, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre en quoi ma présence était requise. Kurama retira sa main de mon épaule et plongea ses yeux dans celui du monstre colossal.

« Ce monstre est un Sekai, il fait partit de la classe inférieure du monde des ténèbres. Ceux de sa race se sont spécialisés dans la fabrication des drogues à partir de plantes des ténèbres. L'euphorie ressentie après la prise de ce genre de substance est dix fois plus puissante que celle produite par les drogues humaines. Cependant, les effets secondaires sont aussi beaucoup plus importants : une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est terminé. La dépendance est violente et automatique. Il n'y a aucune chance d'y échapper. »

Son regard glissa furtivement vers le corps disloqué de l'homme derrière nous avant de revenir sur tête-de-buffle.

« Celui-ci se situe entre la tranche C et la tranche D. Disons que c'est un niveau intermédiaire. Les monstres les plus susceptibles de t'attaquer lors du tournois sont de cette classe là. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent subitement tandis que Hiei observait la moindre de mes réactions avec attention. Un horrible doute me prit soudain. Ils ne comptaient tout de même pas… Je jetais une œillade presque affolée à Kurama, comprenant soudain. Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard, se contentant de débiter son monologue en défiant le Sekai d'avancer ou même de l'interrompre. Ce dernier se tenait tranquille, lui-même intrigué par le but de tout ce beau discours. Finalement, ce fut Hiei qui donna le top départ.

« Tu vas te battre contre lui. Si tu gagnes, tu viens. Sinon… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : le Sekai était partit d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Il se tordait littéralement de rire, les bras croisés sur ses côtes douloureuses à cause des hoquets.

« Vous voulez que je me batte contre _ça _? » articula-t-il entre deux éclats de rires, l'œil humide.

« Et vous pensez sincèrement que cette… petite_ chose_ peut avoir la _moindre _chance contre moi ? »

Il jubilait, totalement hilare tandis que je serrais les dents, vexée. Moi ? Une « petite chose » ?! Non mais il se prenait pour qui le gros lourdaud ?! Serrant les poings, je détournais les yeux et fixais Kurama, l'œil inquisiteur quoi que furieux. Je l'interrogeais du regard. En étais-je capable, telle était ma question. L'interrogé s'autorisa un petit sourire discret qui se voulait encourageant. J'haussais les épaules et reportais mon attention sur la grosse masse qui continuait à se tordre de rire devant moi. Toute ma colère me revint alors d'un seul coup, comme une masse que l'on aurait laissé s'écraser sur mes épaules. Non seulement ce crétin blessait Haru mais en plus il se foutait de moi ! Non mais il pensait vraiment s'en tirer indemne ?!! Sans que je ne puisse rien contrôler je sentis mes lèvres s'ouvrir et ma voix résonner entre les parois de béton.

« C'est bon pour moi. »

Le Sekai cessa immédiatement de rire pour me fixer de son œil vaseux. J'en profitais pour lui adresser un sourire hautain.

« A moins tu ne crèves de trouille ? T'es quoi, sans tes drogues ? »

Pure provocation. Dans un coin de ma tête, une petite voix me maudissait de mon inconscience. Enerver ce mastodonte n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire avant de l'affronter. Mais une autre part de moi-même – beaucoup plus grande celle-là – me hurlait que de toute façon, face aux entrainements de Hiei, les coups de ce monstre ne seraient que de la gnognotte. Je fis un pas en avant, défiant le monstre de piquer un nouveau fou rire. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne penser à rien. _Surtout pas_. Si je commençais j'étais cuite ! Parce qu'au fond de moi, je savais que je n'étais pas encore assez puissante.

Soudain, sans signes avant-coureurs, le Sekai chargea droit sur moi. Je l'évitais de justesse en bondissant sur le côté et reculais de trois pas, me retrouvant ainsi dos à l'entrée de l'appartement crasseux d'où était sortit le beau-frère d'Hatsuharu. Le monstre braqua et me rentra de nouveau dedans, cornes en avant. Il défonça les côtés de la porte tandis que je sautais en arrière, me retrouvant dans une pièce aussi large qu'une salle de classe, encombrée de couvertures crasseuses et de cendriers noircis par la cendre. Le Sekai s'engouffra à ma suite, suivit de près par Kurama et Hiei qui me regardaient me débattre comme un beau diable pour échapper à ses cornes. S'en suivit une longue série de coups et d'esquives plus ou moins rapides.

Je ne comprenais pas.

La puissance que dégageait le Sekai était faramineuse, bien supérieure à la mienne. Et lors de mes entrainements avec Hiei je n'étais pas si rapide, si prompte à réagir. Il avait toujours eu le dessus avec la même longueur d'avance, tant et si bien que j'étais toujours incapable de le toucher. Et pourtant le Sekai me semblait bouger au ralentit, ses attaques avaient l'air décomposées, comme passées image après image. Extrêmement lentes et prévisibles. Je les esquivais sans le moindre mal et trouvais même le temps de répliquer, même si pour l'instant je me contentais d'éviter ses attaques sans rien tenter.

Comment cela se faisait-il ? Mon niveau n'avait pourtant pas progressé d'un pouce ! Quand étais-je devenue si rapide ? C'était forcément une illusion, une fausse impression. Si j'étais devenue si rapide, l'écart entre Hiei et moi aurait dû diminuer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais rien ! J'ai toujours stagné à quelques effleurements accidentels, des coups manqués et beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres reçus. Alors pourquoi pouvais-je sentir le sol flotter sous mes pieds, pourquoi l'espace semblait-il tourner au ralentit, pourquoi…

Je cessais de me poser des questions lorsque le Sekai dégaina un katana qu'il avait sortit de je ne savais où, et décidais d'attaquer pour de bon. Au diable les questions, j'aurais tout le temps de me les poser après. Pour ça, il fallait d'abord survivre ! Et il était hors de question que je reste à quais alors que tous mes amis partaient joyeusement à un éventuel casse-pipe ! Sans compter que cet enfoiré de bœuf avait blessé Haru et qu'il m'avait insultée ! Non, décidemment, il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu dans ce combat pour que je me permette de le perdre en me torturant les méninges !

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu le léger sourire satisfait qui flottait sur les lèvres Hiei. Un brin sadique et moqueur, aussi. Sans plus y prêter attention je plongeais à corps perdu dans le combat, esquivant sans difficulté les coups de sabres. Après quelques minutes à jouer à cache-cache avec la lame, je me mis hors de portée du sabre et émit un son dédaigneux. Peuh ! Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le jeu d'épée de Hiei. Beaucoup trop lent, trop grossier et imprécis. J'avais été habituée à mieux. L'intéressé dû le comprendre car il eut une mimique supérieure. Mimique que je lui aurais bien fait ravaler si le Sekai ne s'était pas jeté sur moi en hurlant de rage. Une fois de plus j'esquivais sans le moindre mal, sautant par-dessus sa tête baissée pendant la charge. Un « tsk » agacé s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il était temps d'en finir.

Je profitais que le monstre soit emporté par son élan pour lui asséner un coup de poing gonflé à bloc dans la nuque, laquelle émit un craquement sourd. J'avais profité de mes esquives pour sonder son corps à la recherche d'une faille, un point faible, n'importe quoi qui soit plus sensible que le reste. Et j'avais finalement repéré sa nuque. La jointure entre le crâne et le reste de la colonne était plus fragile que le reste, plus fine et protégée par moins de muscles et de cartilage. Le point de frappe idéal, pour peu que j'aie assez de force pour faire céder ses os. Quelques instants auparavant, je ne me serais sûrement pas jugée capable de le faire. Mais puisqu'on était dans la série des talents cachés et insoupçonnés, je croisais les doigts pour que ma vitesse ne soit pas la seule à avoir augmenté. Visiblement, ma prière fut exhaussée. Le Sekai gronda et s'écrasa au sol, inconscient. Bon, je n'avais pas réussi à le tuer mais c'était déjà un bon début. Je restais immobile un instant, fixant le corps massif étendu par terre avant de moi-même m'écraser au sol, essoufflée mais heureuse. Un grand sourire ornait mes lèvres tandis que Kurama et Hiei s'approchaient de moi, l'un avec un sourire, l'autre avec une moue hautaine tandis qu'il regardait le Sekai inconscient.

« J'ai gagné ! » lançais-je entre deux inspirations saccadées.

« Z'avez pas intérêt à vous défiler ! Je vous accompagne, comme promis ! »

J'avais bien conscience d'afficher un air d'imbécile heureuse mais c'était plus fort que moi. Non seulement je venais d'écraser un truc énorme à moi toute seule mais en plus j'avais gagné mon passeport pour le tournois. Sans compter le petit cadeau bonus : clouer le bec de ce cher Hiei. Non, je n'étais plus un boulet inutile ! Du moins pas trop pesant. Bon sang ! C'est moi qui avais battu ce truc ! Kurama me sortit de ma jubilation intérieure en partant d'un rire franc.

« Bien sûr. » confirma-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

« Jolie performance, tu as fait pas mal de progrès. » dit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je lui rendis un sourire éclatant, fière comme jamais. On aurait dit une gamine ! Soudain mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner correctement et je fronçais les sourcils en voyant Hiei approcher. Il n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je lui posais déjà la question qui me taraudait depuis le début de mon combat.

« T'as fait exprès de monter le niveau sans que je m'en aperçoive, hein ? » demandais-je, légèrement boudeuse.

Le brun se contenta d'un sourire hautain, ce qui m'arracha un grognement rancunier. Kurama nous dévisagea l'un après l'autre d'un air interrogatif puis, avisant ma mine boudeuse et l'air particulièrement fier de lui de Hiei, il comprit.

« Ne me dites pas que… Hiei, tu ne lui a quand même pas fait croire qu'elle ne progressait pas d'un pouce ? »

L'intéressé ne fit que lui jeter un regard entendu, pas le moins culpabilisé par sa sale petite farce. Quand à moi je fulminais sur place ! J'avais été si bête ! S'il dissimulait son aura pendant nos entrainements ce n'était pas seulement pour affiner mes sens mais aussi pour cacher la puissance qu'il mettait dans ses attaques ! J'avais cru qu'il portait toujours les mêmes coups, avec la même puissance et la même vitesse quand il augmentait la cadence petit à petit, en fonction de mes progrès ! Cet imbécile m'avait dupé en beauté ! L'écart entre nous ne diminuait pas, mon œil ! Il se forçait surtout un peu plus à chacune de nos séances pour maintenir le même écart de force ! J'aurais bien râlé si je n'étais pas si fatiguée. La journée avait été longue. Kurama soupira de dépit face à l'entêtement de Hiei à ne rien dire – même pas la plus petite excuse ! – et me tendit une main secourable pour me redresser. Main que je ne saisis pas. Non mais ! J'étais encore capable de me relever toute seule ! Il souffla une nouvelle fois devant ma mimique fière et contint un sourire moqueur.

« Bon. On devrait y aller. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Juste le temps pour Hiei de planter son épée dans le crâne du Sekai et nous étions partis. Je claudiquais tant bien que mal, refusant l'aide de Kurama et assassinant Hiei du regard chaque fois qu'il avait la bonne idée de m'adresser un de ses regards qui disaient clairement « t'es toujours aussi faible, morveuse ». Pas question de lui donner raison ! Et puis quoi encore ?!

Finalement je rentrais chez moi où je retrouvais Haru profondément endormit dans son lit, des bandages encerclant son front, son torse, ses bras et probablement ses flancs. Je soufflais de soulagement et partis m'affaler sur mon propre édredon, complètement morte de fatigue. Je m'endormis dans la seconde, grommelant un vague « si le traqueur fait le moindre bruit cette nuit, je le fracasse » avant de sombrer.

Le lendemain je me réveillais aux environs de trois heures de l'après-midi. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut : « et merde ». C'était la deuxième journée de cour que je séchais depuis le début de la semaine. Keiko allait tout bonnement me tuer. Ensuite, je me rappelais la veille, la filature de mon blond, le camé et le Sekai. Ni une, ni deux, je me levais en trombe sans prêter le moindre intérêt aux montagnes de vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol et me ruait dans la chambre d'Haru où je ne trouvais personne. Légèrement paniquée, je descendis l'escalier en trombe pour trouver mon blond assis devant un bol de chocolat chaud, les yeux dans le vague. Un soupire soulagé m'échappa alors que je m'approchais de lui. Lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver, il releva la tête et son regard croisa le mien. Le noir contre le vert, le sombre contre le pâle. Je remarquais tout de suite un détail très important : il avait enfin quitté son masque, il ne faisait plus semblant. Finie la façade d'imbécile heureux, attentionné et toujours malicieux. J'avais devant moi le vrai Haru, celui qui était un peu paumé, affligé de la mort de sa sœur et surtout furieux de n'avoir rien pu faire. Sans un mot je tirais la chaise en face de lui et pris place sans le lâcher des yeux. Nous avions des comptes à nous rendre, tout les deux, et je comptais bien faire ça sur le champ. Il dû le comprendre car un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

« Vas-y Haru, pose moi tes questions. Honneur aux dames… »

Il agrémenta sa dernière phrase d'un regard légèrement appréciateur, comme il le faisait souvent avant. J'entrepris de me beurrer une tartine avant d'ouvrir les hostilités.

« Tu avais une sœur… »

Le blond se crispa immédiatement. Bravo Haru ! Comme entrée en matière c'était rudement délicat ! Mordant rageusement dans ma tartine je me dis que toute façon, la délicatesse n'avait jamais été mon point fort. Et quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurions bien fini par aborder ce sujet alors autant y aller de front ! Haru inspira un grand coup avant de me répondre un « oui » tranchant. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles j'attendais une explication, mais rien.

« Tu m'expliques ? » insistais-je, en apparence très calme et pourtant totalement impatiente.

Le blond me jeta un regard noir qui en disait long sur son opinion au sujet de mon tact mais je l'ignorais royalement. Il partit finalement d'un long soupire résigné, s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, la tête renversée en arrière reposant sur ses bras entrecroisés.

« Ma sœur s'appelait Hanabi. Quand j'avais douze ans, nos parents se sont fait la malle sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi à partir de ce moment là. Comme on avait jamais assez de fric, elle a dû passer de boulots en boulots jusqu'à atterrir dans ce quartier de paumés. Elle travaillait comme prostituée et elle croyait que je ne le voyais pas. J'étais pas naïf, je savais bien ce qu'elle planquait dans son armoire. Des tenues de pute, des accessoires et des capotes. Mais je disais rien. De toute façon j'avais pas mon mot à dire : sans ce fric on était morts. Et puis elle a rencontré ce type. A cette époque, il n'avait pas encore plongé dans la came. C'était quelqu'un de sympa alors je me suis pas méfié. J'aurais dû pourtant. Deux mois plus tard elle l'épousait, le mois suivant il tâtait la came comme un damné. Au début c'était pas très voyant, il piquait juste quelques colères quand il était en manque et il s'arrangeait pour se payer sa merde tout seul. Mais plus ça allait, plus il plongeait jusqu'à devenir totalement accro. Il s'est mit à nous taper dessus. Moi je me défendais mais Hanabi ne pouvait pas en faire autant. Finalement elle a été incapable de travailler : personne ne voulait d'une pute toute abimée. Alors c'est moi qui ai pris les devants. J'ai arrêté le lycée et je me suis trouvé des petits boulots tous plus minables les uns que les autres. Tu me connais, je déteste bosser. Je me suis souvent fait virer, j'ai jamais su obéir aux règles. »

Nous échangeâmes un léger sourire entendu avant qu'il ne replonge dans ses souvenirs.

« Quand il avait pas son fric, il devenait violent. Mais comme moi ça ne me faisait rien et que Hanabi lui était inutile, il s'est mit au chantage. Il la séquestrait, la privait de nourriture tant que lui était privé de sa drogue. Alors j'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai tout fait pour garder mon boulot le plus longtemps possible et j'ai travaillé d'arrache pied pour lui filer assez de fric avant que ma sœur ne crève de faim. Mais à chaque fois, les prix augmentaient. Au début je ne savais pas qui était son revendeur. Quand j'ai vu sa tête de buffle, je te laisse imaginer la mienne ! Au début j'ai même cru à un déguisement super bien réussi ! »

Je souris, tout de même intriguée. Sur le coup je n'y avais pas réfléchis, mais comment cela se faisait-il qu'Haru ait pu voir le Sekai ? Les monstres n'étaient-ils pas invisibles aux yeux des humains ? Ce n'est que plus tard que je me rappelais que les monstres étaient visibles aux humains dès qu'ils atteignaient la classe D. Haru reprit.

« Finalement, les boulots de bas étages n'ont plus rapporté assez. J'ai alors cherché un emploi plus stable et surtout mieux payé. C'est comme ça que j'ai atterri au Black Hole. Et tu connais la suite. »

Je secouais la tête, dubitative. Non, il me manquait toujours une pièce du puzzle.

« Et quand tu t'es ramené chez moi pour la première fois ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? » demandais-je, pas dupe des efforts qu'il déployait pour éluder le sujet.

Haru eu un soupire contrarié avant qu'un sourire mi-ennuyé mi-amusé ne vienne prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Tu ne lâches jamais le morceau toi, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse je lui renvoyais un sourire carnassier et un regard entendu, l'air de dire « non mais pour qui tu me prends ? ». Basculant de nouveau sur sa chaise, Haru reprit le fil de son histoire.

« Comme tu t'en doutes sûrement j'en ai vite eu ma claque de servir de larbin à ce mange-fric. Ce soir là je me suis simplement fait la malle. J'en avais marre de cette atmosphère de pourriture et de sang vicié. Si je me suis pointé chez toi, c'est parce que ce jour là était celui où je devais filer son fric à Faith. Mais plutôt que de revenir comme un bon toutou bien dressé j'ai tout gardé pour moi et le lendemain je suis allé m'acheter ma Gibson avec ce que j'avais gardé de côté. Le soir quand je suis rentré, tu penses bien qu'il était enragé. Un vrai clébard atteint de la rage ! Avec la truffe, la bave aux lèvres et tout et tout. Il lui manquait plus que la langue pendante mais on pouvait pas non plus trop lui en demander, hein ? »

Je pouffais dans mon bol. Le piquant d'Haru m'avait manqué.

« Bref, monsieur était carrément fou furieux. Il s'est jeté sur moi en me réclamant son fric. Fric que je n'avais évidemment plus. Lorsque je lui ai montré ma Gibson, je te raconte pas la crise qu'il a piquée. Je savais qu'il allait encore priver ma sœur de nourriture mais j'avais prévu le coup. D'ailleurs, tu m'en veux pas pour les deux trois trucs que je t'ai piqué dans ton frigo ? »

Je le regardais avec des yeux de poisson mort. Il m'avait piqué de la nourriture dans le frigo ? Ah bon ? Devant mon air abasourdi Hatsuharu éclata de rire.

« T'avais même pas remarqué ! » se marra-t-il tandis que je me renfrognais, une tartine en suspend dans ma bouche.

« Oh ça va, hein ! Continue plutôt ton histoire, crâne d'œuf ! »

Le blond calma son fou rire et me balança un bout de pain à la figure.

« C'est pas une manière de demander quelques chose ça, ma jolie ! On dit « s'il-te-plait Haru » et si tu veux que ça aille plus vite, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… » dit-il en tendant sa joue dans l'attente d'un baiser fictif.

Je lui renvoyais son morceau de pain en pleine poire en le traitant d'idiot. Il rit puis recommença une nouvelle fois son récit, les joues encore un peu rougies de son fou rire.

« Oui, donc j'avais prévu le coup et je lui ai fait passer en cachette de quoi tenir pour au moins deux semaines sans sortir de sa chambre. C'était peu, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Le soir même, le dealeur est revenu réclamer son fric. Faith n'ayant rien dans les poches, il est reparti sans lui filer le moindre joint. Pas même un peu d'acide ou de je ne sais quel autre truc dégueu'. Ca a été la correction de ma vie ! On s'est battu comme deux enragés et il a finit par me foutre dehors. Après ça, j'ai passé trois jours à survivre un peu comme je le pouvais, dormant dans un coin de rue un peu protégé ou sur un banc dans un parc quelconque. Mais c'était vraiment la galère. C'est pour ça qu'au bout du troisième jour, j'ai craqué. Je me suis ramené chez toi et… voilà. »

J'hochais la tête, silencieuse, me souvenant très bien de l'état pitoyable dans lequel j'avais vu le blond débarquer chez moi une deuxième fois. Haru poussa un gros soupir avant d'enfin terminer son histoire.

« De temps en temps je m'éclipsais pour récupérer mes affaires et m'assurer que ma sœur allait bien. Je lui apportais de la nourriture et parfois du fric pour Faith. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se défoule sur Hanabi alors mieux valait pour elle qu'il ait sa dose quotidienne. Et puis au bout du compte, il m'a carrément interdit de la voir si je ne lui filait pas plus de fric plus souvent. Hier soir je voulais en finir avec tout ça. Je voulais reprendre Hanabi et la ramener ici. Mais finalement… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ses yeux soudain perdus dans le vide. Je n'osais rien dire, consciente qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à formuler à voix haute la mort de sa sœur. Je décidais de le laisser tranquille sur ce sujet. Prenant une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat je restais silencieuse, lui laissant le temps de se recomposer et de comprendre que je ne comptais pas enfoncer le clou. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint à la réalité et darda sur un moi regard perçant.

« D'ailleurs… c'est à ton tour de tout m'expliquer. Je peux savoir ce que tu foutais là ? » demanda-t-il, pas fâché mais pas très content non plus.

« Je te suivais. » déclarais-je de but en blanc, lui arrachant un léger sourire entendu.

« Oui, ça j'avais vu. » me dit-il, sarcastique.

« Ma question était _pourquoi ?_ »

J'haussais les épaules et le lorgnais d'un œil torve avant de prendre une pause faussement concentrée.

« Comment t'expliquer ça ? Attends… laisse-moi réfléchir… Comment aurais-je pu avoir la puce à l'oreille ? Nan mais c'est vrai, quoi ! Avec un Haru aux petits soins avec moi, toujours gentil toujours joyeux, comment aurais-je pu me douter que ma teigne préférée avait un souci ? Sans compter les croissants du matin, les bentôs et le petit-déj' au lit ! Hmm…. Non, je ne vois vraiment pas… Tu vois, toi ? »

Haru éclata de rire.

« Non c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris le principe ! »

Il rit encore pendant quelques secondes avant d'ajouter :

« Je savais bien que le coup du petit-déj' au lit allait me trahir ! Mais ça valait le coup, ta tête était impayable ! »

Je lui adressais une grimace particulièrement puérile et replongeais le nez dans mon bol tandis qu'il se calmait. Lorsque ce fut fait, il me couva du regard une bonne minute entière avant de reprendre la parole, soudain plus sérieux.

« Ton copain m'a expliqué pas mal de choses, en fait. »

Je cessais immédiatement de boire mon chocolat, de peur de m'étrangler avec.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien que le coup des monstres ne te surprend pas plus que ça. Tu n'as même pas sursauté quand je t'en ai parlé. »

Je rougis subitement, honteuse de m'être fait avoir comme une débutante sur ce coup là. Haru dissimula son sourire moqueur derrière sa tartine et reprit.

« Le rouquin m'a dit que les monstres, vous étiez déjà tous au courant de leur existence. J'en déduis donc qu'il y en a d'autres dans votre cas, à tous les deux. »

Je ne laissais rien paraitre mais je fulminais intérieurement. Kuwabara ! Mais quel crétin ! Si Haru perçu mon agacement il n'en montra rien et continua sur sa lancée, l'air complètement détaché.

« Et il m'a aussi dit de ne pas m'en faire et de ne rien dire. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement. D'accord. Kuwabara avait quand même prit la peine de lui dire ça. N'empêche que j'étais dans de beaux draps, maintenant ! Comment j'allais lui expliquer, moi, que les monstres existaient mais qu'il ne devait absolument pas s'en occuper et faire comme s'il n'était pas au courant ? Alors que je me torturais les méninges en vain, Haru avança sa main et me colla une tape sur la tempe.

« Arrête de trop réfléchir, brunette, c'est pas fait pour toi. » blagua-t-il.

Je repoussais la main coupable d'une claque en grognant que la blonde ici c'était lui et pas moi. Il sourit encore, clairement amusé.

« Ecoute Haru… je te propose un deal : tu me laisses rester chez toi pour un temps indéfini et moi en échange je ferme les yeux sur tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un monstre. »

Je relevais soudain la tête, complètement séchée par sa proposition. Il ne me fallu cependant pas plus de deux secondes pour me lever et lui filer une claque dans le dos en lui lançant un « OK » désinvolte.

« Mais tu t'occupes de la vaisselle en plus. »

Haru émit un gémissement fataliste en plaidant sa cause de pauvre homme au foyer maltraité, ce à quoi je répondis que si ça ne lui allait pas je me ferrais un plaisir de lui effacer la mémoire à grands coups de beignes avant de le jeter dehors. Il abandonna finalement toute tentative de négociations et alla se réfugier sous la douche non sans m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, geste qui, à la manière d'une poignée de main, vint conclure notre accord. Accord qui tombait rudement bien parce que neuf jours plus tard, je devais quitter le Japon pour me rendre sur une île perdue au milieu de l'océan, là où se déroulerait le tournois bujutsukai.

« Ce sera ça de moins à devoir lui expliquer… » pensais-je distraitement en rangeant mon bol.

Plus que neuf jours…


	9. Il a confiance en moi

Hanabi ne me ressemblait pas. Quoi que son visage cireux et boursoufflé n'avait presque plus rien de vraiment humain. D'après ce qu'Haru m'en avait dis, nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. En fait, je ne sais pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais en allant chercher sa dépouille. Sûrement une jeune femme brune, avec la peau pâle et les yeux d'un vert aussi brumeux que les miens.

Mais Hanabi n'avait rien de tout ça. Elle était comme Haru, aussi châtain clair que lui était blond platine. Grande et chétive, comme si ses os étaient trop fragiles pour la porter. Sa peau était noircie par les coups, le sang séché et la cendre, ses traits tirés, son visage ravagé par les privations. Peut-être que quelques années plus tôt, avant que ne commence son calvaire, elle m'avait ressemblée. Elle aurait pu avoir quelques expressions, mimiques et faciès semblables aux miennes, malgré ses cheveux de miel et de cendre, ses yeux vides et sa peau marbrée de bleu, tendue comme une membrane de plastique sur son squelette désarticulé. Mais son cadavre recroquevillé au sol n'avait strictement rien de commun avec moi. Juste une plaie, une immense contusion abandonnée au milieu d'un tas d'ordures et d'excréments.

Haru s'est refermé comme une huître en la voyant. Il l'a soulevée délicatement, comme si elle n'avait jamais cessé de respirer et qu'il lui fallait faire preuve de toute sa délicatesse pour ne pas la blesser d'avantage. Il l'a prise dans ses bras, doucement, religieusement. Le corps de sa sœur ne pesait rien et semblait fait de cristal. Enroulée dans des draps que nous avions amenés tout spécialement, Hanabi n'aurait pu être qu'endormie, s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces marques sur son visage et ces creux sur ses joues. Et d'une certaine façon, elle l'était bel et bien, endormie.

Le silence s'est installé depuis lors, et ne nous a plus quittés. Haru porta sa sœur à la morgue où elle fut confiée au bon soin des embaumeurs et des médecins légistes. Une fois encore, personne ne posa de question : Enma junior avait pris soin de camoufler toute trace du passage du Sekai, et je soupçonnais même les médecins de bosser pour son compte. Mais faute de preuves, je me contentais de garder le silence. Je ne dis rien de toute la journée, par respect pour Haru. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se traina comme une âme en peine, parfois l'air égaré, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il fichait là. Le voir ainsi me fit drôle ; j'avais l'impression de me voir, quelques mois plus tôt. Je devinais sans peine ce qu'il se passait dans son crâne de piaf : il commençait à réaliser que sa sœur n'était _vraiment_ plus là. La prise de conscience était sûrement l'un des moments les plus difficiles à surmonter dans ce genre d'épreuve. Et pour l'avoir expérimenté, je savais qu'aucune aide ne lui serait d'une grande utilité. Alors je le laissais tranquille, constatant seulement le cheminement de ses pensées, toutes si visibles sur son visage. L'égarement d'abord, puis l'incrédulité, la peine et la colère, le déni, la rage. Et une profonde tristesse. Tous ces sentiments, bien que je n'en connaisse que quelques uns, je les devinais. C'était étrange pour moi de comparer ma propre réaction à la sienne. Souvent je me prenais à penser : « Alors c'est comme ça que j'aurais été, si j'avais aimé mon père ? », avant de secouer vivement la tête en me traitant d'idiote. L'incrédulité, la surprise, la sensation d'avoir perdu tous ses repères et de nager en pleine confusion, tout ça je connaissais très bien. Mais contrairement à Haru, je ne regrettais pas la mort de mon père. Sa disparition ne m'avait jamais causé la moindre peine, pas même le commencement du plus petit regret. Pas de culpabilité ni de larmes, zéro. Parfois je me demandais si j'étais vraiment humaine, si je n'étais pas monstrueuse d'être aussi insensible. Ce genre de réflexions débiles ne m'occupait en général pas plus de quelques secondes, juste le temps pour moi de me rappeler pourquoi je détestais mon père.

Haru ne pleurait pas. Ni devant moi, ni tout seul, jamais. Pourtant il était triste, mais il n'en montrait rien. Pas de grimace douloureuse, de crises de larmes ou de coups de déprimes ostensiblement montrés dans l'attente d'un quelconque réconfort. De toute façon, j'aurais été bien incapable de le consoler. Entre nous, il n'y avait jamais eu de malentendu : nous étions deux mêmes têtes de mules, fières et bornées, dotées d'un orgueil monumental et qui tenaient à se débrouiller seules, sans l'aide de personne. Je ne lui proposais pas d'épaule pour pleurer. Non pas parce que je savais pertinemment qu'il l'aurait refusée, mais parce que je n'étais pas là pour ça. Un point, c'était tout. Je ne le forçais pas non plus à parler et ne l'assommais pas d'attentions ni de manières prévenantes, comme on couve un nouveau-né ou un enfant dont le mental est fragile. De manière plus ou moins malhabile, c'était ma manière à moi de lui montrer que je le pensais assez fort pour se débrouiller tout seul. Et je savais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, parce que j'aurais moi-même souhaité qu'il agisse ainsi, si les rôles avaient étés inversés.

L'enterrement fut le même que celui de mon père, Haru n'ayant pas les moyens de financer autre chose qu'une place dans la fosse commune et une cérémonie décente. Je grimaçais lorsqu'on jeta le corps frêle d'Hanabi entre les os de centaines d'inconnus, dont mon propre père. Savoir qu'elle reposerait aux côtés d'une ordure telle que lui me hérissait l'échine à la fois d'indignation et de honte, et je me promis que jamais je ne finirais dans un trou comme celui-ci. Combien de macchabés s'entassaient là-dedans ? Combien de gens honorables, de femmes et d'enfants côtoyaient les restes d'une pourriture humaine faite de voleurs, drogués et meurtriers ? En plus de trouver ça répugnant, je me dis que c'était injuste. Hanabi méritait mieux que ça, et mon père bien moins. J'avais du mal à concevoir que morts, ils étaient relégués au même rang, indifféremment oubliés au même titre que des centaines d'autres.

D'un côté, ma réflexion était totalement infondée : je n'avais jamais connu Hanabi. Mais après que Kurama m'ait raconté comment les Sekai se chargeaient de faire mourir leurs proies ou leurs clients infidèles, j'eu tendance à la considérer comme une sorte de martyr, un emblème tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux et de plus idiomatique. Elle était morte d'overdose. La drogue produite par les Sekai ne se contentait pas de réduire à la dépendance totale dès la première prise : avant ça il y avait une première étape, une sorte de sélection naturelle qui, en cas d'échec, se soldait par la mort. Cette drogue, normalement prévue pour les monstres, était extrêmement dévastatrice pour le corps humain. Seuls les plus robustes pouvaient espérer survivre après la première dose. Les autres mourraient irrémédiablement.

Hanabi ne l'avait pas supportée. Entre toutes ses blessures, celle qui me fit le plus froid dans le dos fut sans conteste la longue déchirure qui s'étendait du creux de son coude aux alentours de son poignet, sillon de chair boursoufflée témoin du passage d'une aiguille qu'on lui avait enfoncé de force sous l'épiderme et contre laquelle elle s'était débattue de toutes ses forces, lacérant son bras. Les effets de la drogue, si le corps n'était pas assez fort pour la supporter, étaient effroyables : convulsions, tremblements, déchirement des muscles, difficultés respiratoires et une lente, très lente agonie. Hanabi avait eu le temps de se voir mourir des centaines de fois avant d'expirer enfin, déchirée par la morsure d'un poison dans ses veines. Si la mort de mon père avait été horrible, celle d'Hanabi était cent fois pire.

Bien sûr, je n'ai rien dis de tout ça à Haru. J'ai même formellement interdit à Kurama de lui parler de cette histoire d'overdose et, s'il a été surprit – quoi qu'un peu amusé – de me voir lui donner des ordres, il a néanmoins obtempéré.

Un profond soupir m'échappa alors que je fixais l'immense pierre grise aux bords effrités, rongés par la mousse, où l'inscription « fausse communale » apparaissait en filigranes presqu'indéchiffrables. A présent il ne restait plus que sept jours avant le début du tournoi. Et devoir attendre ainsi, comme un lion dans sa cage avant le début du spectacle, devenait chaque jour de plus en plus insupportable. Je me faisais l'effet d'un gladiateur attendant son tour, ressassant sans cesse l'éternelle question. Vivre ou mourir ? En fait, la question de la mort n'était même pas ma priorité. Seul cet état d'attente, comme entre deux eaux, m'importait, et j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser tant j'étais nerveuse, impatiente, et peut-être même un peu appréhensive.

Ôtant mon blouson, je m'assis à même le sol sans quitter la pierre des yeux. Hanabi était là-dessous, comme des centaines d'autres personnes. L'espace d'un instant je me demandais combien d'entre eux avaient été abattus par des monstres. Combien avaient trouvé la mort en croisant la mauvaise route, en se trouvant au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? Combien dont la mort avait été maquillée en accident par les bons soins d'Enma junior et de ses sbire à corne ? Pas que la chose me préoccupait. A vrai dire, je me foutais de leur sort comme d'une guigne ; à chacun sa mort. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à tous ces monstres qui trainaient en ville. Ceux que je n'avais jamais remarqués avant et qui, maintenant, croisaient fréquemment ma route. Je me rendis soudain compte du chemin parcouru en à peine quelques mois : de simple cancre, délinquante sur les bords et adepte de la baston au coin d'une rue, j'étais devenue assez forte pour différencier les auras alentours, identifier les faiblesses de mes ennemis et attaquer en gaspillant le moins de forces possible. J'étais devenue plus rapide, plus résistante, plus prompte à réagir. J'avais écrasé un monstre colossal sans subir trop de dommages, affronté les séances d'entrainement infernales de Hiei et, pour couronner le tout, j'allais assister à un tournois de malades. Mais le plus dingue dans tout ça, c'est que j'adorais ça !

Détournant enfin les yeux de la pierre tombale, je laissais échapper un léger sourire. Si on m'avait dit que ma vie prendrait un tel tournant, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Repensant à cette fameuse soirée durant laquelle Kurama et Hiei s'étaient pointés chez moi, je me permis un rire moqueur. Dire que ma première impression à leur sujet n'était pas brillante était peu dire : sur le coup leur visite m'avait parue insignifiante, comme s'ils n'étaient que deux emmerdeurs qu'il m'aurait suffit de congédier d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour m'en débarrasser. Pourtant, sans que je n'en sache rien, c'est à ce moment là que tout a basculé.

Levant les yeux au ciel je me perdis en conjectures stupides, le genre de délire que le cerveau se permet lorsqu'il n'a strictement rien d'autre à faire. Le silence du cimetière et la faible lueur du soleil décroissant à l'horizon m'encourageaient à la rêverie, allant jusqu'à me faire perdre la notion même du temps. Si Sanri ne m'avait pas défiée ce jour là, si je n'avais pas vu ces bestioles immondes et si Enma junior n'avait pas envoyé les deux renégats frapper à ma porte, sûrement serais-je encore cette pauvre gamine qui gueulait plus fort qu'elle ne frappait vraiment, avec un père alcolo toujours en vie, des notes minables et un avenir inexistant. Si je n'avais pas changé de lycée en cour de route, si je n'avais pas croisé la route d'Urameshi, si…

Prise d'un soudain sursaut de lucidité, je secouais violemment la tête et sautais sur mes pieds. Avec des « si » je pouvais tout aussi bien finir SDF ou milliardaire, au choix. Jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre, je grimaçais en constatant le temps perdu : j'avais passé plus de trois heures à cogiter dans ce cimetière, tout ça pour des prunes. Sans un regard en arrière j'attrapais ma veste, balançais mon sac sur mon épaule et fonçais dans les rues de Tokyo, filant comme une fusée entre les passants outrés, sautant par-dessus les poubelles renversées et zigzaguant entre les voitures arrêtées aux feux rouges jusqu'à arriver au bas de mon immeuble. Je gravis les marches sans prendre le temps de souffler et déboulais dans mon appartement comme une furie, ne prenant même pas la peine de me déchausser ni de refermer la porte derrière moi. Un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon me conforta dans mes craintes : Haru était déjà parti pour le boulot ce qui, en d'autres termes, voulait dire que j'étais gravement en retard. Une horrible grimace fleurit sur mon visage tandis que je balançais mon sac sur le canapé avant de filer dans ma chambre où je trouvais mon uniforme plié sur mon lit. Je pilais net, fixant le chemisier soigneusement repassé comme s'il allait me mordre. Dans ce capharnaüm sans nom qu'était devenue ma chambre, tout vêtement correctement plié devenait la plus grotesque des bizarreries. Tendant une main hésitante, je me saisis du bout de papier qui reposait bien sagement au dessus de la pile. Je reconnus illico l'écriture d'Hatsuharu, avec ses pattes de mouche presque illisibles, ses ratures et ses personnages grimaçants dessinés à la va-vite.

_« Telle que je te connais tu vas encore être en retard. Ne me demande pas si c'est moi qui ai plié tes fringues, j'ai déjà eu mon quota de questions stupides pour la journée ! Et t'as intérêt à garder ton uniforme intact ! Si je vois un seul pli sur toi ce soir je te noie dans la vodka, pigé ?_

_A tout à l'heure, si tu cours assez vite._

_Haru._

_PS : Qu'est-ce que tu fous à lire encore ce mot ?! Allez, grouille-toi, fainéante ! »_

J'éclatais de rire à la lecture des dernières lignes : le blond ne manquait pas d'air ! Réprimant un dernier hoquet, je le bénis tout de même de me connaître si bien et fourrais mon uniforme dans un sac, prenant toutefois bien garde à ne pas le froisser : je tenais à la vie ! Ceci fait, je dévalais les escaliers, jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma montre et claquais la porte d'entrée. J'avais exactement trois minutes pour traverser presque tout Tokyo, enfiler mon uniforme et me caler derrière le bar. Laissant échapper un juron, je balançais mon sac sur mes épaules et m'élançais dans les rues.

Alors que je sautais par-dessus un banc qui se dressait en travers de ma route, je calculais rapidement mes chances d'arriver à l'heure. En tenant compte de mes récents progrès, j'estimais pouvoir limiter les dégâts à quatre ou cinq minutes de retard, pas plus. Remerciant intérieurement – et intérieurement seulement, fallait pas pousser non plus ! – mon nabot de tortionnaire, je pressais encore le pas, dépassant de loin la vitesse maximale d'un être humain normalement constitué.

« Finalement, l'entraînement de Hiei m'aura servi plus tôt que prévu. » pensais-je, non sans une certaine circonspection.

Et effectivement, il était tout juste huit heures six lorsque je déboulais dans le vestiaire et me changeais à la hâte, jetant mon short et mon débardeur en travers de la pièce comme de vulgaires chiffons. Je ne leur adressais même pas un regard désolé – je les ramasserai plus tard. Mon uniforme mis, je vérifiais rapidement que rien ne clochait avant de me ruer dans la salle, un élastique coincé entre mes dents et mes mains affairées derrière ma tête, tentant vainement d'accrocher le dernier de ma dizaine de colliers qui tintaient furieusement à chacun de mes pas.

En me voyant débouler ainsi, haletante et à moitié en kit, Hatsuharu faillit s'étouffer de rire. A peine eut-il posé un œil sur moi qu'il recrachait son coca et s'écroulait sur le comptoir en ricanant comme une hyène. Je le fusillais du regard avant de retirer l'élastique de ma bouche et de tenter – sans succès – d'attacher convenablement mes cheveux. Je dis bien « tenter » seulement, car comme de juste, certains trouvaient toujours le moyen de se faire la malle et de retomber en mèches éparses sur mes épaules. Mais tant que la majorité d'entre eux restait bien sagement coincée dans l'élastique, je pouvais bien tolérer quelques rebelles. Grinçant des dents, j'allais flanquer une bonne raclée à ce crétin de blond qui _osait_ se foutre de moi quand un « Haru ! » sonore retentit dans la salle.

Tournant la tête, j'aperçu un grand noir à l'allure dégingandée agiter la main dans ma direction, un sourire taille XXL scotché sur la figure. Malgré les ricanements d'Hatsuharu qui continuait à se gausser dans mon dos, je souris à mon tour en reconnaissant Gee-Jay, le disque-jockey de la boite.

Gee-Jay était un grand gaillard qui me dépassait de deux bonnes têtes, si ce n'était plus. Ses cheveux – de longues dreadlocks qu'il rassemblait toujours en queue de cheval au niveau de sa nuque – étaient teints de toutes les couleurs, du rose flashy au vert pomme en passant par le orange fluo et sa couleur naturelle, le marron chocolat. Chaque jour il laissait pendre une mèche de couleur différente le long de sa tempe : orange s'il était de bonne humeur, marron s'il était malade, rouge lorsqu'il était en colère, vert pour le cafard. Je n'avais pas encore trouvé la signification de la mèche rose. D'après Haru, Gee-Jay n'aurait laissé pendre une mèche rose que lorsqu'il était allé draguer une fille, un soir de grande solitude. Je me souviens d'ailleurs avoir piqué un fou rire lorsqu'il m'avait expliqué que dans ce cas, la mèche rose signifierait « pauvre mâle en manque de sexe ».

Plantant un Haru toujours écroulé de rire sur le comptoir, je rejoignis le métis près des enceintes et des luminaires.

« Salut Gee. » dis-je en tapant dans sa main tendue.

L'intéressé me rendit un sourire éclatant, ses dents blanches ressortant étrangement sous la lumière noire des néons.

« Ca va Haru ? »

J'haussais les épaules en me callant contre le mur à ses côtés.

Nous bavardâmes tranquillement quelques minutes, lui tirant quelques fois sur sa clope et moi grattant parmi ses CD, cherchant la perle rare à lui emprunter. J'aimais bien parler avec lui, Gee n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête. Il posait des questions et n'insistait jamais si je refusais d'y répondre, passant simplement à autre chose comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait aucun tabou et sous ses airs de rasta défoncé à la marijuana se cachait quelqu'un de brillant, ou en tout cas de suffisamment cultivé pour pouvoir entretenir une discussion sur la politique, la littérature, ou tout simplement sur les jeux télévisés les plus débiles qui soient.

Gee-Jay n'était pas son vrai prénom, comme Haru n'était qu'une partie du mien. Lors d'un de mes tout premiers jours de service au Black Hole, il m'avait expliqué que ses parents avaient eu la bonne inspiration de l'appeler Germain, en référence à on ne savait quelle série télévisée française dont ils étaient très friands à l'époque. La blague les avait fait rire. Lui, beaucoup moins. Quoi qu'au fond, je le soupçonnais de s'en moquer comme de sa première chaussette. Il aimait qu'on lui donne des surnoms et je me doutais bien que quelque soit son prénom, il aurait toujours trouvé le moyen de le transformer. Et puis, Gee-Jay lui allait bien. Ca faisait nom de scène, qu'il disait. J'avais beaucoup ris à cette dernière remarque tandis qu'il s'envoyait le reste de son cocktail en m'adressant une grimace comique. Ce souvenir me fit sourire. A ma gauche, Gee se mit à trier les CD qu'il passerait ce soir. Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres et en tira une bouffée avant de la reposer et de me flanquer un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Tu restes ce soir ? »

Je papillonnais des yeux, pas bien certaine de savoir de quoi il me parlait.

« Hein ? »

Les lèvres du métis esquissèrent un sourire moqueur tandis qu'il balançait un CD à l'autre bout de la table.

« Ce soir, Haru. Soirée. Musique. Danse. Ca te revient ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant que je percute enfin. La soirée de ce soir ! Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?! Le boss nous avait pourtant tous réunis en début de semaine pour nous en parler, mais c'était juste après l'entrainement de Hiei et j'y avais assisté en dormant à moitié, totalement assommée par les graines de Kurama. Si je me souvenais bien, il souhaitait frapper un grand coup avant les vacances en donnant au bar un aspect boite de nuit branchée. Ce que le Black Hole était déjà devenu, en fin de compte. Gee-Jay étant le meilleur disque-jockey qu'il ait en réserve, il lui avait promit une belle prime s'il mettait le feu à la salle ce soir là – plus que d'habitude, cela va sans dire, puisque Gee avait un véritable don pour chauffer les salles et mettre une ambiance de dingues. Quant à nous autres, serveurs, il nous laissait garder nos pourboires cash, sans avoir à partager avec les autres. C'était à celui qui amasserait le plus de fric, grands sourires et décolletés plongeants à l'appui pour les filles, regards enjôleurs et chemises ouvertes pour les garçons. Bref, cette soirée promettait d'être une véritable tuerie, pour peu qu'on s'en donne les moyens. Bien sûr, nos horaires de service restaient les mêmes que d'ordinaire, mais rien ne nous empêchait de rester ensuite et d'en profiter pour maintenir l'ambiance.

« Mmmh… Pourquoi pas ? » répondis-je en faisant fi de la moquerie à peine voilée dans la dernière remarque de Gee.

« C'est vrai que ça me ferait du bien de me défouler un peu. »

Disant cela, je portais une main à mon ventre où une multitude de satanés papillons s'amusaient à danser une samba de plus en plus endiablée au fur et à mesure que la date du tournoi approchait. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas laisser retomber un peu la pression ? Ce n'était pas en me rendant malade d'appréhension que j'allais devenir plus forte. Et de toute façon, Hiei ne m'attendait pas ce soir. Hurler et danser comme une possédée me feraient sûrement le plus grand bien. Sans compter qu'avec Haru comme partenaire, j'étais sûre de pouvoir me déchaîner sans risquer de l'effrayer ! De nous deux, c'était même lui le plus flippant : je me souvenais d'un soir où il avait décidé de branler du chef en servant des cocktails. Résultat : six uniformes complètement trempés et une vingtaine de verres brisés. Sans compter un mal de côte lancinant à force d'avoir trop rit comme une démente. Un grand sourire étira mes lèvres tandis que je frappais Gee à l'épaule.

« OK c'est bon, je reste !

_ Cool. Je te dédicacerai deux ou trois morceaux, je suis sûr qu'ils te plairont. »

Je fronçais les sourcils devant le sourire machiavélique du DJ.

« Je te préviens : si j'entends ne serait-ce que le début du commencement d'une chanson débile, je t'étripe ! »

Le métis rit sous cape avant de m'envoyer une pichenette sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je serais capable de te faire une vacherie ? » dit-il d'un air sournois.

Je grimaçais en me frottant le front.

« Ouais, c'est exactement ce que j'insinue. Je te rappelle que la dernière fois que tu m'as fait une dédicace au micro, tu m'as appelée « Ruru » et c'était sur Barbie girl ! »

Cette fois-ci, Gee ne contint plus son hilarité et éclata de rire.

« Tu l'avais cherché quand même ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, tu m'avais planté un parasol en papier dans les cheveux !

_ T'as qu'à avoir des cheveux normaux ! » répliquais aussi sec avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

« Le parasol n'aurait jamais pu tenir si t'avais pas eu tes dreads ! Et puis d'abord, c'était déjà une vengeance : juste avant ça tu avais échangé mes vêtements avec ceux de Juuri dans le vestiaire ! »

Gee leva les yeux au ciel en faisant mine de réfléchir.

« T'es sûre de ça ? »

Son air innocent m'arracha une grimace faussement énervée tandis que je lui flanquais un coup de poing sur la tête.

« Tu me cherches, le rasta-couette ?

_ Et toi, la morveuse en jupe ? »

Nous nous affrontâmes un instant du regard avant d'exploser de rire. Je m'écroulais sur la table entre la commande des luminaires et celle de contrôle des sons, les larmes aux yeux et un hoquet en travers de la gorge. Quand nous retrouvâmes enfin nos esprits, je remarquais qu'Hatsuharu me faisait signe de revenir rapidement au bar, de l'autre côté de la salle. Topant dans la main du métis, je le saluais et allais prendre mon carnet, mon plateau, avant de flanquer un coup discret à l'arrière du crâne de mon blond. Comme si j'allais oublier ma vengeance ! On ne se moquait pas de moi impunément, non mais ! Haru eut un sourire exaspéré, s'excusa à demi-mot, puis m'intima de me dépêcher de me mettre au boulot : le boss venait juste d'arriver, deux minutes plus tôt. Je tâchais donc d'avoir l'air présentable, lissant les plis imaginaire de ma jupe, et allais commencer mon service, gratifiant tout de même Haru d'un regard reconnaissant. Tout le personnel se mit en branle et, lorsque le chef arriva dans la salle, le bar grouillait d'une hâte fébrile. Vaisselle, service, cuisine ou tout simplement boissons, nous nous affairâmes à contenter les quelques clients présents le plus rapidement possible. De son côté, Gee commença à tester les luminaires, une musique techno en fond sonore. Pour l'instant le bruit des conversations était plus fort que celui de la musique, mais je savais que dès onze heures passées, il nous faudrait hurler pour nous faire entendre.

Peu à peu, la salle se remplit de monde. Les bouteilles pleines fondaient comme neige au soleil et Gee commença à augmenter la cadence, montant d'un cran le volume de la basse. De temps en temps il m'adressait un clin d'œil ou une mimique amicale que je lui rendais. Hatsuharu s'amusa à lui mélanger ses CD et, du coin de l'œil, je pu clairement voir le blond se faire alpaguer par un métis furibond, prêt à lui faire avaler son plateau s'il ne réparait pas sa petite blague _sur-le-champ_. Lorsqu'Haru revint en riant jaune, je lui demandais, mesquine :

« Alors Haru, ces CD, ils te plaisent ? »

Le blond ronchonna dans sa barbe comme quoi Gee n'avait aucun humour et que _flûte_, j'en loupais pas une. Je lui répondis par un sourire fier, félicitant Gee dans le dos du blond d'un pouce tendu vers le ciel.

En cour de soirée – vers dix heures et quart environ – je poussais un grognement désespéré en voyant débarquer la bande de charlots pleins aux as. Ils s'installèrent à une table et le leader – toujours la même tête à claques – vint directement s'accouder au bar, sourire colgate et pose de pingouin à l'appui. Ni une, ni deux, je lui tournais le dos et m'absorbais dans la contemplation du verre que j'avais à la main, comme si le dosage du jus de fruit dans le cocktail était d'une importance capitale pour le restant de mes jours. Intérieurement, je priais pour que le gorille interpelle une autre serveuse. J'avais usé les derniers lambeaux de ce qui me servait de patience à canaliser ma nervosité quant au tournoi à venir, et je me sentais prête à lui fracasser la tête contre le comptoir à la moindre anicroche. Il lui suffisait pour ça d'ouvrir la bouche. A mes côtés Hatsuharu se tendit, sentant venir la catastrophe. Catastrophe qui se déclencha lorsque le châtain me siffla comme un vulgaire chien en tapotant des ongles sur le comptoir.

« Eh, mignonne ! Ramène ta jolie frimousse par ici, on a soif ! »

A peine eut-il fermé la bouche que je me retournais, prête à lui faire bouffer le bois verni du bar. Mais à peine eu-je le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Hatsuharu s'interposa entre le charlot et moi, un grand sourire scotché sur la face.

« Retournez donc vous assoir, elle arrive dans deux secondes. »

J'ouvris une nouvelle fois la bouche pour protester mais Haru anticipa le coup et m'écrasa le pied sous ses semelles en ferraille, m'arrachant un glapissement surprit et douloureux. Je lui jetais un regard noir : c'est qu'il y était allé de bon cœur en plus, le traître ! Le châtain retourna donc s'assoir une mimique méprisante sur le visage, sans se douter le moins du monde que sans l'intervention d'Haru il finissait sa soirée sur le carreau.

Lorsqu'il se fut assez éloigné, Haru retira sa pompe cloutée de mon pied et m'empoigna vivement par les épaules.

« Relax, Haru. OK ? »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer vertement que _flûte_, c'était pas une raison pour m'exploser le pied avec ses pompes de gothique, quand je croisais son regard. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge, formant une boule qui obstruait tout, m'empêchant presque de respirer.

Il était mortellement sérieux.

Ses yeux noirs me fixaient sans ciller. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses traits durs et figés. Il avait l'expression d'un adulte qui attendrait que son gosse ait finit de faire un caprice. Inflexible, autoritaire... mais aussi un peu appréhensif. C'était moi qui lui faisais peur ? Cette hypothèse me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et je me figeais totalement, m'interdisant jusqu'au moindre souffle trop brusque. Plantant mes yeux dans les siens, je cherchais des réponses. Un signe, une explication, n'importe quoi. Tout sauf cette incertitude étouffante. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans que rien ne bouge. Je n'entendais presque plus rien. Juste ma respiration hachée et la sienne, profonde et laborieuse. Finalement, la prise d'Haru sur mes épaules se desserra et ses mains glissèrent à la hauteur de mes coudes tandis qu'il expirait lentement, fermant brièvement les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, j'y vis danser une ombre de mélancolie. De la tristesse, aussi, puis une lueur d'excuse. Un sourire maladroit étira ses lèvres

« Juste… Reste calme, d'accord ? Maintenant tu ne peux plus te permettre de… »

Il inspira un grand coup, secoua vivement la tête et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

« …de perdre le contrôle. »

Je ne pus rien répondre, trop scotchée par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Haru dut s'en rendre compte car il resserra sa prise sur moi.

« Je ne plaisante pas, Haru. Je n'ai pas tout compris et je sais que je suis encore loin du compte, mais… »

Passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il souffla d'agacement avant de reprendre, comme s'il était en proie à un dilemme épineux.

« Ecoute. Le rouquin m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire mais tu me connais, c'est pas le genre de promesse que je sais vraiment tenir. Surtout quand il s'agit de toi. »

Je n'osais pas sourire. Il continua :

« Le lendemain de… de l'incident avec ma sœur, ton pote est venu voir comment tu allais. On aurait dit que le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête ; il était catastrophé. Il pestait contre un nain de jardin ou je ne sais plus trop quoi. Il est monté te voir mais tu dormais encore. Quand il est redescendu, il avait l'air soucieux alors j'ai… enfin, j'ai un peu paniqué. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave alors je l'ai harcelé jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique ce qu'il s'était passé. »

Je retins mon souffle. Jusqu'à quel point Kuwabara avait-il dévoilé ma vie à Hatsuharu ? Que savait-il ? Mes sourcils froncés arrachèrent un léger sourire au blond. Ses pouces caressèrent doucement le creux de mes coudes, manœuvre hésitante destinée à m'apaiser. Je m'exhortais au calme. Rien ne me disait que le rouquin lui avait raconté l'entière vérité. D'un regard, j'invitais donc le blond à poursuivre.

« Il a tout d'abord refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Mais je lui ai chopé le bras et je ne l'ai plus lâché jusqu'à ce qu'il capitule. C'est un chic type, ce gars. Il avait l'air vraiment embêté de devoir me cacher la vérité à ton sujet. »

Cette fois-ci je laissais un léger sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres. Même si j'en voulais un peu à Kuwabara, je savais qu'il avait un cœur en or et que le lui reprocher était la pire des stupidités.

« Finalement, lorsque j'ai affirmé que j'avais le droit de savoir pourquoi ma meilleur amie – presque ma sœur – était clouée au lit et objet d'une si grande inquiétude, il a craqué. Il s'est posé sur une chaise et il m'a fait jurer le silence sur ce qu'il allait me dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rompu cette promesse qu'avec toi. Personne d'autre n'est au courant et je ne dirai rien. »

Trop incertaine de ce dont il était véritablement au courant, je ne m'autorisais aucun assentiment. Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiais que personne ne nous écoutait avant de reporter mon attention sur le blond : tous les serveurs étaient affairés en salle et les rares d'entre eux à rester au comptoir étaient trop loin pour pouvoir saisir le sens de nos paroles sous le couvert de la musique ambiante. De plus, mon sonar interne ne repérait aucun monstre à douze kilomètres à la ronde, excepté mon traqueur que je n'arrivais toujours pas à identifier, soit dit en passant. Haru continua :

« Il m'a dit que c'était toi qui avais… abattu le monstre qui refilait sa drogue à Faith. Il m'a expliqué qu'au début il n'était pas au courant. Qu'il pensait que les autres s'en seraient chargés à ta place. »

Je tiquais. Kuwabara avait-il précisé qui étaient ces « autres » ? Haru devina ma question silencieuse et se hâta d'y répondre.

« Il n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était, ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'a seulement dit qu'il était venu immédiatement après avoir appris qu'ils t'avaient laissée te battre contre ce truc. Il disait qu'ils étaient fous, que tu n'étais pas censée être assez forte pour mettre au tapis un monstre pareil. »

Haru s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de rassembler ses souvenirs ou de se recomposer, lui, avant de reprendre encore une fois.

« Et puis il a soufflé en disant qu'il était soulagé, que tu n'avais absolument rien et que les autres n'avaient pas menti : tu t'en étais tirée sans trop de dommages. Quand j'ai appris que tu pouvais battre un colosse pareil, tu penses bien que je l'ai bombardé de questions ! Mais tout ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire c'est que tous les soirs où tu disparaissais, c'était pour t'entraîner avec l'un d'entre eux. Que vous étiez plusieurs à pouvoir battre des monstres comme celui-là et que je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je devais juste faire comme si de rien n'était et fermer les yeux sur tout ça. Je te l'ai même promis mais… »

Haru se mordit la lèvre, hésitant quant à continuer son récit ou non.

« Depuis ce jour là je t'ai bien observée, Haru. Je ne t'ai pas suivie ou quelque chose dans le genre, non. Mais lorsque nous étions ensemble, je te regardais plus attentivement que d'habitude. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point tu avais changé. » il s'interrompit encore un instant puis reprit, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

« Lorsque j'entrais dans une pièce, tu te retournais avant même que j'ouvre la bouche, comme si tu savais _déjà_ que j'étais là. Les soirs où tu rentrais en loque, j'étais là. Et je… je voyais tes blessures, des coupures plus ou moins profondes et des marques de brûlures qui avaient disparu le lendemain, comme par magie. Et puis la dernière fois qu'une bande de zokus nous est tombée dessus, tu te souviens ? »

J'opinais laborieusement du chef, mortifiée de voir à quel point j'avais été inattentive et si facilement percée à jour. Hiei avait raison : je manquais cruellement de méfiance et de rigueur. J'étais beaucoup trop distraite, et là où nous allions cette distraction pouvait bien me coûter la vie. Me giflant mentalement à plusieurs reprises, je me jurais de faire plus attention. Dorénavant, je comprenais ce que Hiei voulait dire lorsqu'il parlait de vigilance constante. Il ne s'agissait pas de se concentrer tout le long du combat mais en permanence, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept.

Revenant sur terre, je me concentrais sur le souvenir évoqué par Hatsuharu. Un soir où nous rentrions du boulot, une bande de zokus nous avait effectivement attaqués. Je les avais écrasés comme d'habitude, sans faire preuve d'une vitesse ni d'une habileté anormales pour un être humain. Je fronçais les sourcils en ne trouvant rien d'alarmant dans mon comportement ce soir là. Où Haru voulait-il en venir ? Le blond soupira devant mon air hagard et contrarié.

« Oui, tu les as tous battus. Mais Haru, il te suffisait d'_un seul coup de poing_ pour les envoyer au tapis ! _Un seul._ Et tu avais l'air de faire ça avec tant de… facilité. J'avais l'impression que tu frappais dans des oreillers sans même y mettre toutes tes forces alors que ces types volaient sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser au sol ! C'était… tellement différent de ta manière habituelle de te battre… C'est là que j'ai compris ce que voulais dire ton copain par « de gros progrès ». Si tu y avais mis toutes tes forces, Haru, tu les aurais tués. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement tandis que je réalisais toute la portée de ce qu'Haru venait de me dire. Il avait… entièrement raison. Avec la force que j'avais acquise récemment, même si c'était encore absolument minable de point de vue du monde des ténèbres, j'étais à présent beaucoup trop forte pour un simple humain. Je pouvais tuer n'importe qui sans même m'en rendre compte ! Haru sentit mon brusque vertige et m'attrapa par les épaules, parant à une éventuelle chute.

_Bordel ! _Comment avais-je pu ne pas y penser avant ?! Il suffisait d'une seule seconde d'inattention, que je perde le contrôle de ma force le temps d'un seul coup et c'était fini ! Je pouvais commettre l'irréparable, _sans le faire exprès_…

Haru me sorti de ma torpeur et me secouant doucement. Sa voix ressemblait à celle qu'on emprunte pour parler aux enfants capricieux dont on craint la colère. Je me sentis minable sur le coup.

« Ecoute, Haru… Je te connais, maintenant. Je sais que quand tu t'énerves, tu ne contrôles plus vraiment la puissance de tes coups. Tu cognes un point c'est tout. Alors juste… fais gaffe. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mon rôle de te faire la morale là-dessus, mais je m'en voudrais si tu finissais par faire une bêtise alors que j'aurais pu l'empêcher. »

Son regard se fit de plus en plus assuré à mesure qu'il sentit les muscles de mes bras se détendre. Prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations, je tâchais d'imprimer au fer rouge la leçon que je venais de recevoir. Car oui, pour une leçon, c'en était une bonne ! Et j'avais plutôt intérêt à m'en souvenir. Avisant le châtain plein aux as qui me lorgnait depuis sa table, je compris que sans ça, je l'aurais probablement tué.

Peu à peu, je me forçais donc à retrouver mon calme et un semblant de sérénité. Milles cogitations agitaient l'intérieur de mon crâne et je dus faire un effort colossal pour toutes les repousser. Haru avait raison, et Hiei aussi. Je n'avais rien compris. Je me contentais de me concentrer sommairement en cas de besoin, comme si ma survie immédiate était l'ultime échéance. Et parallèlement j'étais inattentive, malgré mon sonar interne qui fonctionnait en permanence. Je me laissais emporter par mes émotions, sans prendre garde aux conséquences et sans même en avoir conscience. Je vivais une vie normale sans être constamment à l'affut, et je commettais de bêtes impairs comme ceux qui avaient permis à Haru de deviner l'étendue de mon changement et qui, par extension, pouvaient me trahir auprès d'autres individus beaucoup moins bien intentionnés. Des monstres qui pouvaient me repérer dans la foule sans le moindre mal, prendre le temps de m'observer pour attaquer par la suite. J'étais vraiment stupide. Vigilance constante, Hiei me l'avait pourtant maintes fois répété. Et sans Haru, probablement ne l'aurais-je toujours pas compris.

Lentement, je me rapprochais d'Haru jusqu'à poser ma tête sur son épaule. L'espace d'un instant il sembla hésiter, comme s'il ne savait que faire, puis il me tapota gentiment l'épaule en plantant un baiser sonore sur le haut de ma tête.

« On dirait que t'as pigé. » murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux, et je devinais un léger sourire soulagé sur ses lèvres.

Fermant les yeux, j'expirais longuement avant de sourire à mon tour.

« Ouais, on dirait bien… »

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, puis je relevais la tête et lui ébouriffais les cheveux d'un geste vif qui le fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, hein ?

_ On se le demande ! » répliqua-t-il au tac-au-tac en me repoussant loin de sa crinière qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, désormais.

« Sûrement pas grand-chose. »

Piquée au vif, je lui tirais la langue avant de reprendre mon plateau en main, prête à affronter les remarques infantiles de la bande de pourris-gâtés qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Sans pitié… » grommelais-je en partant sous l'œil conciliant d'Haru.

Par la suite je m'exerçais au calme, concentrant mon aura dans un état d'indifférence continue. J'avais enfin pris conscience d'à quel point j'étais vulnérable lorsque j'étais aussi inattentive. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne me concentrer que lors d'un combat : à chaque instant mon aura était source d'information pour un potentiel ennemi. Comme celle d'Hatuharu m'avait permise de sentir sa nervosité avant qu'il ne se retrouve face au Sekai, la mienne reflétait en permanence mon propre état d'esprit. Grâce à elle, n'importe qui pouvait clairement savoir si j'étais au mieux de ma forme ou affaiblie, triste, gaie ou en colère. C'était un atout majeur que je ne pouvais me permettre de laisser à l'ennemi. De plus, j'allais devoir surveiller mon comportement de très près. Le moindre mouvement mal placé pouvait me trahir. Et si ça n'avait pas été d'une grande importance jusqu'ici, je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur lors du tournoi. Être prête à affronter d'éventuels ennemis, c'était bien. Mais éviter d'attirer leur attention était encore mieux. Je devais apprendre quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment eu et que j'allais devoir acquérir par de nombreux efforts : la maîtrise de moi-même. Sans cela, non seulement je prêtais le flanc au danger mais je devenais moi-même un danger pour mon entourage. Et ça, je m'y refusais catégoriquement.

Je supportais donc les remarques obscènes du châtain plein aux as, les claques sur les fesses de ses gros lards de comparses et les propositions dégoutantes du reste de leur bande de trous-du-cul sans montrer le moindre signe d'agacement. La tirade d'Hatsuharu m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide et chaque fois que je sentais mon aura échapper à mon contrôle pour bouillir de colère, je m'évertuais à la tranquilliser et à retrouver une façade impassible. A minuit passé je trouvais cependant le juste milieu et, à défaut de maîtriser parfaitement mon aura, je calmais les ardeurs du leader en attrapant sa main qui cheminait dangereusement en direction de mon postérieur et le gratifiais d'une œillade polaire. Je sentis clairement Haru me fixer depuis le comptoir, attendant de voir si j'allais m'emporter. Mais j'avais bien retenu la leçon : j'avais l'esprit plus clair et, ayant parfaitement conscience du rapport de puissance inégal, je contrôlais ma force de manière à lui faire juste assez mal pour le dissuader de recommencer, sans pour autant le blesser. Son poignet émit un « crac » que personne n'entendit sous le cognement de la basse et il lâcha un énorme juron à mon adresse avant de retirer sa main en geignant. Satisfaite, je fis volte-face et m'en allais sans un regard en arrière, totalement imperméable aux chapelets de jurons qui suivirent mon départ.

Haru m'accueillit un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'air de dire « tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? ». Je lui jetais un regard innocent.

« Ben quoi ? Il est encore en vie, non ? »

Sur ce, il éclata de rire en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

« Incorrigible ! » se marra-t-il, et son aura respirait le soulagement.

Sentir cela me fit plaisir, et je me promis que plus jamais il n'aurait à me faire ce genre de sermon. Non, mais ! C'était quand même _moi _l'ainée de nous deux, il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

La suite de la soirée se passa bien, les autres clients du bar étant tous beaucoup plus agréables que ma bande de charlots attitrée. Vers les minuits et demi, Gee envoya la sauce. La basse réglée au maximum faisait trembler les verres et les luminaires déchiraient l'obscurité de la pièce, découpant les mouvements des danseurs en de multiples clichés colorés passés les uns à la suite des autres à une vitesse folle. Des dizaines de chansons défilèrent, toutes de styles, d'époques et de nationalités différents. C'est ainsi que lorsque les premiers accords du groupe préféré d'Hatsuharu – un groupe français que Gee-Jay nous avait mis entre les pattes – résonnèrent dans la salle, il se précipita vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants de joie. Passant derrière le comptoir à la vitesse de l'éclair, il me tendit la main en sautant presque sur place.

« Tu danses ? »

Je le fixais un instant, totalement abasourdie, puis éclatais de rire en acceptant sa main. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Faire un peu la fête ne risquait pas de me compromettre auprès d'un quelconque monstre. Posant mon torchon, je le laissais m'entrainer dans une danse endiablée dans l'espace réduit entre les étagères pleines de bouteilles à moitié vides et le comptoir, sous le nez de dizaines de clients amusés voire hilares. Certains nous encouragèrent même en tapant des mains comme des demeurés, hurlant, sifflant, allant jusqu'à imiter nos gestes. Depuis son poste de disque-jockey, Gee eu un sourire moqueur avant d'empoigner son micro.

« Aller on les encourage ! Haru et Haru sur _Téléphone_ ! »

La totalité du bar reprit en cœur, scandant des « Haru » de soulards excités par l'ambiance. Les autres serveurs les rejoignirent bientôt puis, lorsque l'un d'entre eux monta sur le bar comme s'il s'agissait d'un podium, il me suffit d'un regard vers Haru pour y monter à mon tour, très vite imitée par mon blond. Haru beugla les paroles du refrain, suivit par le reste de l'assemblée. Je hurlais à m'en faire claquer les cordes vocales, emportée par l'ivresse du moment et l'euphorie de ne plus penser à rien d'autre que la musique. Et lorsque le chanteur entonna son dernier « Ca c'est vraiment toi », je sautais comme une demeurée, la gorge en feu d'avoir crié si fort, et Hatsuharu gratta une guitare invisible en secouant la tête comme un perdu. Un concert de voix s'éleva puis mourut sur les dernières paroles et un tonnerre d'acclamations s'éleva dans la salle chauffée à blanc. Gee prit le relais et attira l'attention de la foule dans sa direction, nous laissant le temps, à Haru et à moi, de redescendre du comptoir. Essoufflés, nous échangeâmes un sourire éclatant. C'était géant. Tout simplement géant.

Après ce petit écart dans le personnel nous nous remîmes au travail, récoltant des félicitations pour notre prestation auprès de quelques clients encore à peu près sobres. Juuri eu beaucoup d'admirateur : en plus d'être belle à regarder elle savait danser sur Téléphone sans avoir l'air d'une furie déchaînée. Je levais les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'elle garderait toujours cet air exaspérant de sainte-nitouche.

Puis vinrent les trois heures du matin, heure à laquelle se termina notre service, à mon blond, moi, et quelques autres collègues. Nous filâmes aux vestiaires nous changer – j'éprouvais toujours autant de plaisir à quitter cette foutue jupe au profit d'un bon short – et, alors que la plupart rentrèrent chez eux, je rejoignis Haru près du comptoir, du côté consommateur. Nous nous fîmes servir trois boissons. Une pour Haru, une pour moi, et une autre que nous allâmes offrir à Gee-Jay qui l'accueillit avec un certain ravissement.

« Alors Haru, cette chanson ? » demanda-t-il en tirant sur sa paille avec délice.

Hatsuharu lui fit un clin d'œil enjoué.

« Au poil, mec. T'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! »

Gee sourit avant de s'intéresser à moi.

« J'ai l'impression que ça t'a fait du bien à toi aussi, je me trompe ? »

Secouant négativement la tête, je lui adressais un grand sourire.

« Nan, t'as été parfait. »

Puis, avisant les danseurs surexcités qui évoluaient sur le dancefloor, j'ajoutais :

« Y a une ambiance de dingues ! »

Gee bomba le torse, l'air particulièrement satisfait de lui-même.

« Evidemment ! A qui crois-tu parler, là ?

_ Au prince du dancefloor, on sait. »

La réponse venait à la fois d'Hatsuharu et moi, en parfaite synchronisation. Gee nous fit un clin d'œil avant de faire tourner un disque sur son doigt d'un air très professionnel.

« Exactement. Et puisque vous avez bien répondu, la prochaine est pour vous. »

Haru se pencha, tentant vainement de voir le titre de la chanson choisie par le DJ mais Gee planqua le CD dans le lecteur.

« Allez ouste, du balais maintenant ! Et que ça danse ! »

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à bouger sur la piste, attendant la chanson suivante avec impatience. Et lorsqu'elle débuta enfin, je me figeais net avant de gronder un « Geeeeeee… » menaçant sous l'air bidonné d'Hatsuharu.

Des enceintes provenaient une voix nasillarde de pure blonde et une autre plus grave, presque enrouée.

_« Hi Barbie !_

__ Hi Ken ! »_

Ces deux premières répliques s'arrêtèrent net, ne donnant pas l'occasion aux premières notes de la chanson de débuter, tandis que Gee se marrait comme un abrutit derrière son micro sous les huées des danseurs.

« Je plaisante, les amis. C'était une boutade, une_ boutade_ ! La vraie chanson, la voilà ! »

Sur ce il enclencha la lecture d'un nouveau CD, s'attirant enfin les hourras de la foule et un sursit de ma part. Haru reprit contenance et, enfin débarrassé de son fou rire, il me tapa dans le dos en me disant de m'en remettre. Y avait pas à dire : j'étais définitivement traumatisée par cette blondasse de Barbie.

La chanson qui prit le relais m'était vaguement familière, et j'identifiais « Dive » des BeForU, pour avoir déjà fait remarquer à Gee qu'elle était idéale pour danser. Je me laissais donc entraîner dans la danse, tournant, virant, hurlant de toutes mes forces, tapant du pied et branlant du chef en rythme, ne pensant plus du tout au tournoi, à Hiei, à ses entraînements ou à ma propre faiblesse. Je profitais de l'instant présent et me vidais enfin la tête. Je me sentais plus légère, comme débarrassée d'un poids qui commençait à devenir trop pesant. Jetant un coup d'œil à Haru, je réalisais qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Après la mort de sa sœur, une pause comme celle-ci était la bienvenue.

Laissant ces réflexions de côté, je me jetais à corps perdu dans la danse jusqu'à sentir mes muscles trembler de fatigue.

Nous rentrâmes tard, ce soir là. Et lorsque je m'écroulais enfin sur mon lit après avoir quitté Haru dans le couloir, je me sentais bien, prête à affronter les épreuves à venir. Le tournoi ne me faisait à présent plus peur : je savais ce qui me restait à faire. C'est sur cette certitude que je m'endormis, paisible et pleine d'assurance.

Le lendemain je me réveillais beaucoup trop tard pour aller au lycée. Haru n'ayant aucune obligation scolaire, il bossait également pendant la journée. Je me foutus gentiment de lui en voyant sa tête de déterré lorsqu'il parti pour le Black Hole avec cinq ou six heures de sommeil encore en retard. Puis je décidais de m'y mettre sérieusement. Le soir même je devais rejoindre Hiei et je ne comptais certainement pas attendre jusque là pour commencer. Assise en tailleur au beau milieu du salon, je réfléchissais.

L'aura était quelque chose que j'avais encore beaucoup de mal à maîtriser. Probablement ne la contrôlerais-je pas encore parfaitement au bout des six jours restants, mais j'avais bonne confiance en mes capacités. Si j'y travaillais d'arrache-pied, sûrement pouvais-je limiter les dégâts. Ensuite, j'avais remarqué que prendre conscience du danger que je pouvais représenter pour autrui m'avait permis de mieux évaluer ma force, et donc de mieux la doser lors de mes attaques. Mon petit accrochage avec le chef de la bande des boulets congénitaux en était la preuve. C'était un peu comme un déclencheur qui, une fois mis en branle, déclenchait toute une série de changements sans que je n'ai plus rien à faire pour y contribuer. Désormais je pouvais sentir l'étendue de ma force, en maîtriser l'intensité et la canaliser. Le reste n'était qu'une question de comportement et de vigilance. Je devais à tout prix éviter de commettre des fautes stupides. Je devais travailler sur moi-même et apprendre à me maîtriser afin de ne laisser voir de moi que ce que je voulais bien qu'on voit. En fait, je découvrais simplement l'une des ficelles de ce qu'on appelait la guerre psychologique. La force brute ne suffisait pas toujours, et il était aussi important de savoir garder la tête froide afin de ne pas foncer tête baissée dans n'importe quel piège grossier. Savoir réfléchir et analyser froidement la situation en toute circonstance, voilà ce que j'avais omis de prendre en compte dans mon équation ; ce qui pouvait me sauver la mise en cas de difficulté.

Au final, je devais donc m'appliquer à garder un visage impassible à défaut de contrôler parfaitement mon aura. Un tel stratagème ne fonctionnerait sûrement pas sur un monstre de classe élevée, mais il ferait certainement l'affaire pour les classes inférieures – les plus faibles – et c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Forte de cette résolution, je la mis en pratique dès le soir venu.

Lorsqu'il me vit partir, Haru m'adressa un léger sourire en me soufflant un discret « reviens entière » auquel je répondis par un signe de tête entendu.

Arrivée dans la clairière qui nous servait de terrain d'entraînement, je m'assis à même le sol et m'appliquais à contrôler mon aura. La rassemblant tout autour de moi, je m'appliquais à la rendre aussi lisse et indéchiffrable que possible tout en restant alerte, sondant régulièrement les alentours jusqu'à repérer enfin l'aura de l'épée de Hiei. Cette aura là, il ne prenait pas la peine de la dissimuler. Seul un individu ayant bénéficié d'un contact prolongé avec cette épée pouvait réussir à en distinguer l'aura. Et outre Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara et moi, tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de côtoyer cette épée n'en étaient pas ressortis vivants. Quant à l'aura de Hiei lui-même, je ne l'avais jamais ressentie. Pas une seule fois.

Lorsqu'il apparu enfin dans mon champ de vision, ses yeux me scrutèrent un instant avant qu'une moue moqueuse ne vienne prendre place sur son visage. Puis il passa à l'attaque. Loin de me démonter, je me relevais aussi sec et esquivais une première fois. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, toujours aussi rapides que les dernières fois. Incapable de les éviter, je me concentrais sur la faible aura de son épée tout en veillant à garder un visage parfaitement immobile, figé dans une mimique d'indifférence extrême. Parfois, mon aura m'échappait un quart de secondes avant que je n'en reprenne le contrôle en jurant intérieurement. Esquiver les coups, prévoir les prochains, analyser les mouvements de l'adversaire, garder un visage impassible malgré la douleur de mes blessures et maîtriser mon aura dans le même temps était loin d'être un exercice facile, et j'avais toutes les peines du monde à soutenir le rythme infernal de Hiei qui, sans pitié, faisait pleuvoir les coups sur moi sans interruption. Une heure passa ainsi, puis deux. Mon aura m'échappa une bonne douzaine de fois, m'épuisant toujours un peu plus. Qui aurait cru que garder une aura stable demandait autant d'énergie ? Et dire que Hiei et Kurama faisaient ça en permanence, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et même en dormant !

Finalement Hiei stoppa la course de son épée et je me laissais tomber à terre, totalement vidée de mes forces. Levant la tête au prix de coûteux efforts, je rencontrais son regard. Il ne dit rien, rengainant simplement son arme. Expirant un grand coup, je m'écroulais au sol, les bras en croix dans la poussière et les cheveux couverts de cendre. Je sentais le roussit. Fermant les yeux, je tentais de calmer ma respiration chaotique tout en gardant un certain contrôle sur mon aura. Je sentais pourtant qu'elle m'échappait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que s'amoindrissaient mes forces. Je tentais de la retenir de toutes mes forces, prête à sacrifier jusqu'à la dernière fibre d'énergie qui me restait, quand la voix de Hiei s'éleva soudain, toute proche de moi.

« Inutile de te forcer comme ça, tu vas finir par te tuer. »

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, je tombais sur un Hiei assis à quelques centimètres à peine de moi, son épée délaissée à l'autre bout de la clairière pour que je ne puisse pas le sentir approcher. Stupéfaite, je l'interrogeais du regard. Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti comme il en avait pris l'habitude ? Mais au lieu de répondre à ma question muette le monstre brun se contenta de poursuivre, comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu as fini par comprendre… T'en as mis du temps. »

Comprenant soudain qu'il avait forcément senti mes efforts pour contrôler mon aura – sans compter mon expression impassible, moi qui étais d'ordinaire si expressive lors de nos affrontements – je levais les yeux au ciel en soufflant un « hm » évasif. Mon aura m'échappa encore une fois et je dus fournir un effort colossal pour la maintenir une fois de plus dans son nouveau giron. Hiei émit un claquement de langue agacé.

« Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ça ! Si tu t'épuises tu vas mourir. »

Je fus tout d'abord tentée de l'envoyer paître en bonne et due forme, mais la leçon d'Hatsuharu était encore vive dans mon esprit : vigilance constante. Hiei avait eu raison et moi pas. Alors pour une fois, je ravalais ma fierté et obéissais à ses ordres sans broncher, relâchant mon aura qui quitta sa pétrification artificielle pour onduler autour de mon corps comme un nuage de vapeur en constant mouvement. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus retenir un soupire de soulagement : brider et dompter sa nature était un exercice horrible. Hiei ne dit d'abord rien, se contentant du silence et de ma respiration qui se calmait peu à peu, avant de reprendre d'une voix égale.

« Il faut y aller par paliers. C'est comme développer un muscle : si tu y vas trop fort d'un seul coup, il claque. Tu dois l'étirer et l'assouplir avant d'arriver à un bon résultat. Réfléchis un peu avant d'y aller tête baissée, idiote. »

Je ne relevais même pas l'insulte, trop abasourdie par l'attitude de Hiei. Je ne rêvais pas, il me donnait bel et bien des _conseils_. Lui qui refusait de jouer à la baby-sitter, lui, si froid et arrogant. Un léger sourire m'échappa tandis que je callais mon avant-bras sur mes yeux.

« Bien chef… »

Il ne répondit pas. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis il se releva, ramassa son épée et parti. Quant à moi je restais encore un peu, trop éreintée pour pouvoir bouger, avant de finalement me décider à partir moi aussi. Lorsque je rentrais dans mon appart' sur la pointe des pieds, le salon était éclairé par la lumière mouvante de la télévision. Haru dormait sur le canapé, roulé en boule dans sa couverture. Je m'autorisais un sourire attendrit, éteignis la télévision et lui collais un baiser sur la joue auquel il ne répondit pas, trop enfoncé dans les méandres du sommeil.

Les trois soirées suivantes furent consacrées à un entraînement encore plus intensif que les autres. L'histoire du muscle qui s'étire était on ne peut plus claire, et je réservais l'exercice quotidien de l'aura pour le soir, me contentant de contrôler la moindre de mes expressions pendant la journée. Chaque soir, Hiei s'assit à mes côtés. Parfois il parlait, m'exposant mes défauts, parfois il se taisait. Sa présence n'était pas désagréable, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu le penser. Petit à petit je commençais à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Ce qui l'énervait, ce qui le laissait indifférent. Sa vision du monde me paru un peu moins obscure et, si j'étais très loin de le comprendre, je pu me faire une idée plus précise de sa personnalité. Malgré tout, il ne cessait de me surprendre. C'est comme ça que le quatrième soir, l'avant-veille de notre départ pour le tournoi, je le laissais s'assoir à ma droite sans rien dire. Allongée au sol, complètement épuisée par l'entraînement, je m'appliquais à récupérer mon souffle tout en gardant une vigilance de tous les instants. Je ne me contentais plus de quelques fréquents coups de sonde de-ci de-là mais d'une surveillance permanente de mes alentours directs. Grâces aux quelques conseils de Hiei, je pouvais rester dans cet état de surveillance constante pendant plusieurs heures. Me redressant en position assise, je me concentrais au hasard sur l'une ou l'autre des auras qui m'entouraient, cherchant par là à affiner mes perceptions.

Je distinguais un écureuil à deux-cent mètres sur ma gauche, une fourmilière au pied du grand chêne, juste en face, puis, plus loin, la cacophonie sensorielle de la ville où se mêlaient joyeusement chiens, chats, hommes, femmes et monstres. Ma propre aura me sauta aux yeux, tranquille, repue, puis vint celle de l'épée de Hiei, encore chaude des flammes qu'il avait lancées contre moi. Tout cela formait un ensemble disparate et emmêlé dans un entrelacement complet dont rien ne m'échappait. Je percevais absolument tout, et il me suffisait de me concentrer un peu pour extraire une aura particulière de ce maelstrom de flux vitaux.

Soudain, quelque chose de nouveau apparut à mon tableau de bord. Quelque chose d'immense, quelque chose qui m'écrasa presque, tellement c'était puissant. Quelque chose de terriblement proche, si proche… et pourtant étrangement familier.

Me redressant brusquement en position assise, je braquais des yeux effarés sur Hiei.

Il ne bougea pas, gardant les yeux fixés droit devant lui, totalement indifférent à mon soudain sursaut.

Etait-il possible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? La sensation était pourtant impressionnante !

Je me figeais alors. Et si c'était mon traqueur ? S'il s'était enfin décidé à se montrer ?

M'exhortant au calme, j'inspirais profondément et me concentrais sur cette nouvelle aura.

Elle était tout bonnement… effrayante. Puissante, horriblement puissante. Et brusque. Je la sentais vive, prête à claquer comme un fouet au moindre signe de danger, à m'écraser au moindre faux mouvement. Je la comparais immédiatement à un fauve prêt à bondir, ses muscles bandés à l'extrême et ses crocs découverts, tous ses sens en alerte. Pourtant, quelque chose me dérangeait dans cette aura. Car malgré cette impression de danger constant, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir menacée. C'était… très étrange. Et horriblement déstabilisant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Kurama, qui conciliait si facilement bienveillance et pouvoir de tuer. L'évidence me frappa soudain de plein fouet et je réalisais que je ressentais pour la toute première fois l'aura de Hiei.

Je cessais immédiatement mon inspection, rétractant mon aura qui s'était mêlée à la sienne alors que je l'examinais. N'osant pas le regarder, je retins mon souffle, craignant d'avoir mal agit. C'était stupide, comme réaction.

Depuis que je le connaissais, Hiei n'avait jamais baissé sa garde une seule fois. Même Yusuke et Kuwabara n'avaient jamais ressenti son aura. Seul Kurama avait déjà eu ce privilège, et à deux reprises seulement. Hiei en avait une maîtrise parfaite, presque inconsciente, et veillait à ne jamais se dévoiler plus que nécessaire. Et si j'étais capable de sentir son aura maintenant c'était bien qu'il l'avait délibérément mise à découvert. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre une quelconque erreur. Comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je n'avais pas le droit de profiter de ce bref écart.

Risquant un coup d'œil dans sa direction, je cherchais un quelconque signe de contrariété dans ses traits. Un pli amer au coin de sa bouche, un froncement agacé entre ses deux sourcils voire même une œillade meurtrière, mais rien, nada. Hiei ne broncha pas. Il ferma même les yeux, m'indiquant ainsi clairement que tout était intentionnel de sa part.

Je restais quelques secondes immobile, sonnée, avant de sentir ma gorge se nouer. D'appréhension, tout d'abord, parce que j'avais l'impression de m'aventurer en terrain inconnu et que, d'un côté, l'aura de Hiei était bel et bien un territoire que peu de personnes avaient foulé du pied. Puis vinrent la fierté et la gratitude, parce qu'au-delà des mots, Hiei venait d'admettre ma valeur. Jamais il n'aurait fait cela si j'étais restée la gamine faible et insignifiante des premiers jours. Je savourais d'autant plus cette preuve de reconnaissance qu'elle venait de lui, un être aussi solitaire, froid et taciturne.

Déglutissant difficilement, je fermais les yeux à mon tour et me concentrais sur lui. Contrôlant mon aura au millimètre près je la mêlais doucement à la sienne, soucieuse de ne rien laisser échapper dans la précipitation. Je voulais tout connaitre de cette aura. Les grandes lignes ne me suffisaient pas et, dans l'incertitude d'y avoir de nouveau accès un jour, je voulais prendre mon temps pour tout étudier avec minutie.

Je procédais d'abord par tâtonnements, quelque peu intimidée et hésitante, pour finalement m'enhardir lorsque je devinais un léger sourire moqueur sur son visage.

Hiei me laissa faire, totalement passif à ma curiosité. Il semblait même tranquille, comme s'il ne venait pas de lever toutes ses barrières pour me laisser l'approcher.

J'appris ainsi à apprivoiser cette aura sauvage, évoluant au gré de ses humeurs, m'adaptant à son bon vouloir et tâchant de grappiller la moindre parcelle d'information. Il me sembla même que Hiei s'amusait à provoquer des élans de brutalité dans son aura pour me voir me rétracter puis revenir, comme un chat jouerait avec une pelote de laine. Loin de me vexer pour si peu je continuais mon exploration, découvrant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Son aura était brûlante, fébrile, sans pourtant jamais devenir blessante. Je la sentais parfaitement sous contrôle, prête à réagir à la moindre sollicitation sans jamais échapper à son propriétaire. Ressentir une telle aura me déstabilisa sans pour autant me décourager : je continuais ma tâche, apprenant chaque trait, chaque caractéristique qui la distinguait des autres. J'assimilais tout ce qui y avait attrait, tout ce qui pouvait me permettre de la reconnaitre, elle entre toutes. Lentement, je laissais courir mon aura jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'imprègne de la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de l'assimiler instinctivement au visage de Hiei. Ceci fait, je la sondais une dernière fois dans son intégralité avant de me retirer définitivement.

J'inspirais un grand coup, les paupières toujours closes, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'émerger d'un long voyage, un peu comme un rêve dont on m'aurait doucement tirée. Relevant les yeux, je croisais le regard de Hiei. Dès l'instant où je m'étais rétractée il avait de nouveau dissimulé son aura, la rendant aussi imperceptible qu'un fantôme. Et pourtant… pourtant, ce n'était pas pareil. Je ressentais encore… quelque chose. Une impression très faible, certes, mais pourtant bien présente. Comme je l'interrogeais du regard, il se releva et fit quelques pas, juste assez pour me tourner le dos.

« Les auras laissent des résidus. » grogna-t-il.

« Maintenant que tu as senti la mienne, tu es capable de la repérer et de l'identifier en toutes circonstances. Je ne la dissimule jamais entièrement : seuls ceux qui l'ont déjà sentie une fois sont capables de la repérer. »

Il marqua une pause avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction, plantant son regard dans le mien avec force.

« Pendant le tournoi, ne te fies à personne. Tu connais les auras de tout le monde, à présent. Ne te fais pas avoir par une bête technique de réplique d'apparence. »

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, toujours assise au sol. Hiei me fixa encore quelques secondes, comme pour s'assurer que je comptais bien prendre son conseil au sérieux, puis disparu.

Je restais là, immobile, partagée entre incrédulité et autre chose, une sensation indescriptible, comme si j'avais grandi d'un coup. Je me faisais l'effet d'une gamine qui serait rentrée dans la cour des grands. Et d'une certaine manière, cette entrée venait d'être officialisée par l'étrange rituel qui venait d'avoir lieu. En m'accordant sa confiance – car c'est bien comme cela que j'interprétais ce qu'il venait de faire – Hiei avait reconnu que je n'étais plus cette pauvre gamine faiblarde d'autrefois. Il me jugeait capable de les suivre et, plus encore, il m'accordait le privilège de sentir sa présence à l'insu des autres.

Tombant de nouveau allongée au sol, je laissais mes yeux se perdre dans le ciel tandis que les sensations contradictoires de son aura me revenaient en tête. Elle était exactement à son image : pleine d'opposés, bouillonnante et maîtrisée par un sang-froid impressionnant. Incompréhensible malgré l'abondance de données, de goûts et d'impressions.

Un sourire heureux fleurit sur mes lèvres. J'avais un goût de victoire dans la bouche, comme si je venais de remporter une grande bataille. Une bataille dont très peu étaient ressortis vainqueurs. Et le prix de cette victoire était à la hauteur des efforts dépensés : la confiance de quelqu'un comme Hiei était sans conteste d'une valeur inestimable.

Prise d'un soudain regain d'énergie je me relevais d'un bond, époussetais mes vêtements d'un geste énergique et pris la direction de mon appartement. Le lendemain il me faudrait faire mes valises.

Et le surlendemain, nous partirions.


	10. Peur? Moi? Non mais ça va pas!

**/!\ PETITE NOTE AVANT DE COMMENCER /!\**

Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont relancé à propos de ce chapitre qui a été, je le reconnais bien volontier, très long à venir.

Je tiens donc tout d'abord à m'excuser d'avoir été si longue, et j'aimerais d'autre part vous exposer les raisons de ce retard (vous avez, il me semble, parfaitement le droit de savoir pourquoi vous attendez autant). Il se trouve que je suis en khâgne et que, comme toute prépa qui se respecte, cette année est extrêmement chargée tant au niveau des cours que sur le plan du travail personel. J'ai 50 heures de cours par semaine, sachant que je quitte l'établissement chaque soir aux alentours de 19h et qu'il me reste énormément de travail à la maison. Mon week-end est extrêmement court, pour ne pas dire inexistant: j'ai 6h de devoir sur table tous les samedis et n'arrive donc chez moi qu'aux alentours de 16h, complètement vannée. Le dimanche est consacré, en priorité, à mes devoirs. J'ajouterais que la préparation des concours ne se fait pas seule et qu'il me reste donc très peu de temps libre.

Je tiens cependant à vous remercier de toutes vos reviews qui, même si elles se font parfois pressantes, ont su entretenir ma motivation à continuer cette fic malgré mon emploi du temps pour le moins infernal.

Je vous rassure également sur un point: même si les prochains chapitres seront probablement longs à venir, je ne compte certainement pas abandonner cette fic. D'une part parce que je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire, et d'autre part parce que la suite des évènements (et même la fin de l'histoire!) que j'ai déjà élaboré dans un coin de mon esprit me plaisent beaucoup trop pour que je me permette de tout laisser en plan sans rien mettre sur papier. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que j'ai hâte d'arriver à la fin au moins autant que vous! ;)

J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur des vos attentes et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite, quitte à patienter encore un peu que la prépa me libère un peu de temps libre (et qurtout qu'elle ne me tue pas! T.T)

* * *

« Regardez ce que nous avons là !

_ Quoi, c'est ça les invités d'honneurs ? Ils puent l'humain ! »

Crispant les poings, je jetais un regard polaire aux quelques monstres qui nous fixaient en ricanant. A mes côtés, Kuwabara, Kurama et Hiei ne pipèrent pas mot non plus, se contentant d'ignorer les quolibets des dizaines de monstres réunis ici.

Devant nous, la mer frappait le pied des falaises en rythme, mordant dans la roche comme un animal furieux. Le tableau flanquait la chair de poule : un troupeau de monstres difformes, tous plus hideux les uns que les autres, attendait l'arrivée d'un navire fantôme sous le couvert des arbres. Les ténèbres rongeaient les troncs, s'insinuant entre eux comme une coulée de mélasse infecte et putride. Certains combattants exhalaient des relents de mort à chaque respiration et je contins un frisson de dégoût en subissant toutes ces auras démoniaques.

Une main se posa soudain sur mon épaule. Je réprimais un sursaut en me maudissant, ayant pourtant senti Kuwabara approcher avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

« T'as vu la tête de ces types là ? Ca flanque la frousse ! » murmura-t-il à mon oreille et j'hochais nerveusement la tête.

Bon sang ! Kuwabara n'avait même pas idée d'à quel point j'étais d'accord avec lui ! Moi qui me vantais de n'avoir pas froid aux yeux, cette ambiance me mettait les nerfs en pelote ! La tension était presque palpable et je sentais des dizaines de regards s'attarder sur moi. Je savais que les trois autres subissaient le même examen, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir particulièrement visée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un monstre laissa échapper un « Ils ont pensé au casse-croûte » ravi qu'un frisson d'effroi me parcouru l'échine, réalisant avec horreur que tous me regardaient avec une lueur de gourmandise au fond des yeux.

Refoulant l'envie primaire de montrer les dents je reculais imperceptiblement, mes muscles tendus à l'extrême, prête à vendre chèrement ma peau. Bande de dégénérés ! Ils me lorgnaient tous comme si j'étais leur prochain apéritif ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Une moue furieuse déforma mes traits comme plusieurs d'entre eux se pourléchaient déjà les babines. Je me faisais l'effet d'un quartier de viande balancé devant une meute de chiens affamés. Insupportable !

A ma gauche Hiei lança une œillade méprisante à ses congénères, refroidissant ainsi leurs ardeurs. Je poussais un discret soupir alors que je sentais son aura s'agiter. Nul doute qu'il crevait d'envie de tous les tuer : il n'appréciait pas franchement d'être mis dans le même sac que le premier humain venu. Depuis que nous nous étions rejoins à l'orée de la forêt Gayami il n'avait pas pipé mot, se contentant d'acquiescer ou de protester d'un simple regard. Il était redevenu le Hiei du premier soir, impénétrable et effrayant, prêt à mordre si on l'approchait de trop près. J'avais souris en pensant qu'il avait laissé tombé le mode ouvert pour le mode combat.

Kuwabara, fidèle à lui-même, combattait son anxiété en multipliant les remarques idiotes, les fanfaronnades et les blagues vaseuses, comblant tant bien que mal le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur nous. Personne ne lui intima l'ordre de se taire, pas plus que nous ne fîmes attention à ce qu'il racontait. Il n'avait de toute façon pas besoin qu'on l'écoute.

Kurama, quant à lui, n'avait pas l'air inquiet outre mesure. Comme Hiei, il avait fermé son visage et n'exprimait plus rien d'autre qu'un calme sérieux. Leur aura était bridée, comme un fauve tenu en laisse. Dans ses yeux verts, je pouvais presque voir défiler les réflexions qui agitaient son cerveau. Il évaluait la force de chacun, cherchait les failles, établissait des plans sur la comète. Je frémis en pensant que lui aussi avait revêtu un masque. Le gentil Kurama un peu fourbe et sadique sur les bords, au caractère tempéré et conciliant s'était fait la malle avec sa tronche de playboy. Et sur ce même visage je découvrais un faciès indéchiffrable, complètement hermétique à toute émotion, et une aura effrayante, prête à tuer sans la moindre hésitation.

L'écart entre les deux renégats et moi me revint en pleine face avec la brutalité d'un boomerang lancé à l'arbalète. Les combats, le sang et le danger permanent, tout ça, ils connaissaient très bien. Cet univers leur était familier et ils y évoluaient avec une aisance qui me fit froid dans le dos. Malgré leur immobilité et leur visage figé, chacun pouvaient sentir la menace sous jacente : « approche d'un peu trop près et je te promets mille morts atroces ». Ils dégageaient un je-ne-sais-quoi d'écrasant, une tension qui réveillait en moi un instinct presque animal, un vieux réflexe de survie enfouit très profondément sous la surface. J'avais envie de courber l'échine comme un loup devant le chef de la meute, de tendre le cou en signe de soumission et d'attendre le verdict, espérant survivre. Réaliser cela me secoua rudement et je me flagellais mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées. Je n'étais pas faible, nom d'un chien !

_Non,_ me souffla une petite voix aux fond de mon crâne, _ce sont eux qui sont trop forts._

Je pestais intérieurement contre cette foutue raison qui me soufflait ce que je préférais ignorer délibérément et tâchais de me raisonner. Détournant le regard d'un monstre dont la tête était à l'envers sur ses épaules, je croisais le regard de Kurama. Son visage se dégela un quart de seconde, le temps de m'adresser un discret sourire qui se voulait encourageant. Je fuis son regard en pestant dans ma barbe et me rapprochais de Kuwabara, entamant une conversation plus destinée à m'occuper l'esprit qu'autre chose. Sa méthode pour combattre l'anxiété s'avéra être efficace puisque je me détendis petit à petit jusqu'à avoir l'esprit plus clair. Soufflant un bon coup, je me livrais à mon activité préférée : râler.

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? C'est pas le moment d'être en retard ! »

Kuwabara acquiesça d'un signe de tête entendu.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Haru. Si Urameshi ne vient pas, je me battrai pour deux ! »

Sur ce il partit d'un éclat de rire sonore en vantant sa sublime force et sa future notoriété dans le monde des ténèbres. Contenant une moue moqueuse, je jetais un regard désespéré aux deux renégats. Kurama leva les yeux au ciel – je devinais l'ombre d'un sourire amusé au coin de ses lèvres – et Hiei émit un « peuh » dédaigneux que Kuwabara ne manqua pas d'entendre. Le rouquin le toisa de toute sa hauteur, une grimace provocatrice sur le visage.

« T'as un problème, le nabot ? »

Sans décroiser les bras ni bouger d'un seul centimètre, Hiei le dévisagea froidement.

« Epargne-nous tes fanfaronnades et économise ton énergie. Quelque chose me dit que tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Ce disant, il coula un regard vers moi et je saisis le message : sa petite tirade valait pour moi aussi. Puérilement, je lui adressais une grimace contrite et me réfugiais auprès d'un Kurama dont l'amusement transparaissait de plus en plus. Une fois certaine que Hiei ne tenterait aucune vengeance, je m'autorisais un soupir soulagé : la tension qui pesait sur nous venait de descendre de quelques degrés, ce qui me fit un bien fou.

Toujours bien planquée derrière Kurama, je ne remarquais pas le regard contrarié de Hiei. Regard qui n'échappa pas au bandit aux yeux verts dont les prunelles brillèrent d'un éclat espiègle.

« Dis-moi, Haru… » murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille, s'attirant une dizaine de regards intrigués de la part des quelques monstres qui nous surveillaient de près.

Je frissonnais désagréablement en reconnaissant le timbre de sa voix. Ce genre de timbre là, il ne le prenait que dans des situations particulièrement amusantes, lorsqu'il avait quelque chose de croustillant entre les pattes et qu'il crevait d'envie de me titiller avec. Levant un regard incertain vers lui, je rencontrais l'ombre d'une mimique mi-amusée mi-narquoise sur son visage. Un horrible frisson me parcouru tandis que je baragouinais un « oui ? » incertain.

Kurama dû sentir ma méfiance car il camoufla un léger rire en toux, ses yeux verts pétillants d'amusement.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial entre Hiei et toi, ces derniers jours ? »

Surprise, je le dévisageais, une pointe de méfiance luisant dans mon regard. Je pensais illico à notre dernière séance d'entraînement, à la sensation de l'aura de Hiei mêlée à la mienne, et rougis lamentablement. Détournant la tête, je pestais dans ma barbe contre les foutus bandits qui savaient toujours tout sur tout et qui s'amusaient pourtant à poser des questions idiotes, rien que pour le plaisir de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Et mal à l'aise, ça, je l'étais ! D'autant plus que le regard de Hiei me vrillait l'arrière du crâne comme s'il espérait y percer une flanquée de trous ! Les yeux de Kurama naviguèrent de l'un à l'autre, un discret sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres, l'air un brin moqueur et particulièrement fier de lui. Je grondais en le fusillant du regard, le mettant au défi d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il n'en fit rien et se contenta de détourner les yeux, la commissure de ses lèvres frémissant légèrement, signe qu'il réprimait un nouveau sourire.

Pestant dans ma barbe, je le plantais là et allais bouder contre le premier arbre venu. Kuwabara me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et entama une conversation à laquelle je me joignis de bon cœur, trop heureuse d'échapper au regard pesant de Hiei et celui, entendu, de Kurama.

Enfin, un murmure sourd monta de la foule et se tu tout aussi sec, laissant place au grondement rauque d'une voix grave et éraillée. Je du me dévisser le coup pour apercevoir un vieux marin trapu à la barbe hirsute et à la bouche édentée. Les entournures de ses vêtements étaient effilochées et quelques lambeaux pendaient lamentablement sur ses flancs. Plissant les yeux, je détaillais sa peau cireuse tachée par la crasse, le sel et parfois même le sang. Kuwabara le remarqua aussi et grimaça horriblement, visiblement peu emballé à l'idée de traverser l'océan sous le commandement d'un type dans son genre. Un sourire ironique m'échappa lorsque je réalisais que dorénavant, nous ne fréquenterions plus que ça.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kurama et Hiei se rapprocher de nous, leur visage définitivement fermé et les sens à l'affût.

Le marin avait retiré sa pipe de sa bouche et s'amusait à la faire tourner entre ses doigts calleux.

« Messieurs, il est temps d'embarquer ! » clama-t-il très haut, suscitant une vague d'enjouement parmi les équipes.

Déglutissant difficilement, je jetais un coup d'œil aux alentours. Bon sang ! Urameshi n'était pas encore là ! Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Kuwabara s'agita.

« Eh, minute ! Il nous manque toujours un concurrent ! Il…

_ S'il n'est pas là au moment du départ, le règlement considère ça comme un abandon. » trancha le marin d'une voix sèche qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Kuwabara en eu la voix coupée et le regarda avec des yeux ahuris, l'air hagard. Hiei serra les poings et Kurama se tendit tandis que les monstres alentours se réjouissaient de pouvoir nous faire la peau avant le début des festivités. Je les fusillais allègrement du regard. Non mais c'était quoi ce règlement bidon ? Ca le tuerait d'attendre encore quelques petites minutes, l'ancêtre ? J'ouvris la bouche pour protester quand une voix bien connue me coupa dans mon élan.

« Désolé les gars ! Je suis en retard. »

Ahurie, je me retournais vivement pour découvrir un Yusuke tout sourire, pas le moins du monde gêné par son arrivée en fanfare. Au contraire, il sourit de plus belle en s'approchant de nous.

« Ben vous en faites, de ces têtes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Incapable de dire un mot, j'ouvrais et fermais la bouche comme un poisson hors de son bocal. Cet imbécile fini se pointait en retard et il _osait_ sourire comme un niais en demandant ce qui n'allait pas ? Mais on marchait sur la tête, ma parole ! J'allais lui répondre vertement quand Yusuke recula vivement, évitant l'épée de Hiei qui siffla juste sous son nez.

Un quart de secondes, je priais pour que la lame atteigne son but. Juste histoire de donner une bonne leçon à ce crétin des îles !

S'ensuivit un enchaînement d'attaques de plus en plus rapides, si rapides que j'avais presque du mal à les suivre.

« Mais… Ils sont fous ou quoi ? »

J'approuvais Kuwabara d'un signe de tête absent, toujours absorbée par mes réflexions punitives à propos de ce crétin congénital pas fichu de capter qu'il fallait se bouger les miches. Hiei et Yusuke s'agitaient comme de beaux diables, le premier attaquant l'autre sans relâche, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus violemment. Tout s'arrêta soudain lorsque Yusuke bloqua la lame entre trois de ses doigts.

« Drôle de manière de me saluer ! »plaisanta-t-il en relâchant l'épée sous la moue satisfaite de Hiei.

« Pas mal… » admit ce dernier.

« Je vois que tu as fait quelques petits progrès. »

A côté de moi, Kuwabara manqua s'étouffer.

« Quelques _petits _progrès ? Nan mais vous plaisantez, là ! Il est devenu super balèze ! »

Sur le coup je ne pu rien ajouter de plus, trop ahurie pour ramener ma fraise. Je me contentais de regarder successivement Hiei, puis Yusuke et, quand j'assimilais enfin ce qui venait de se passer sous mon nez, je me jetais sur lui en beuglant comme une sourde.

« Triple crétin ! S'pèce de méga andouille trop cuite de la cervelle, farce de dindon des Alpes ! Où est-ce que t'as appris tout ça ? »

Yusuke éclata de rire tandis que j'accumulais les noms d'oiseau tous plus recherchés les uns que les autres. Il me repoussa finalement, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'enfin calmer son fou rire.

« Tu changeras jamais, toi, hein ? » se marra-t-il en me jetant un regard amusé.

Sa remarque me passa laaaargement au dessus du cigare. Mais l'intéressé n'en eu cure : il se contenta de m'adresser un clin d'œil entendu et porta un doigt à sa bouche en signe de secret. Je grognais pour la forme, agacée, et l'attrapais férocement par le col, fermement décidée à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Yu-su-keeeee… »

Enorme sourire sur sa face d'abruti et silence radio.

Frustrée de n'obtenir aucune réponse, je gonflais les joues en grognant. L'animal avait une grande gueule qu'il était bien décidé à garder fermée. Pour une fois que je lui demandais de l'ouvrir ! Bien. Très bien. Au fond, je m'en foutais. Il pouvait tout aussi bien s'être entrainé aux Bahamas avec des ours en peluche si ça lui chantait, je m'en tamponnais le coquillard avec une patte de monstre.

« OK d'acc', tu ne me dis rien. »

Je laissais planer un moment de silence où Yusuke sentit venir ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du museau. Il sourit d'anticipation tandis que je me raffermissais ma prise sur son col, certainement pas prête à abandonner le morceau.

« Mais ? » demanda-t-il, plus pour s'amuser que par réelle curiosité.

J'inspirais profondément, fermais les yeux et les rouvrit brusquement. Ma main tremblait sous l'excitation.

« Mais je veux un duel ! » exigeais-je comme une gamine devant un magasin de jouets, et le sourire qu'arbora le brun à cet instant précis me laissa deviner qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui demande ça.

« Un duel ? » s'étonna-t-il faussement.

« Mais pourquoi ?

_ Fais-pas l'imbécile ! Alleeeeeez Yusuke, t'es devenu vachement plus fort ! Tu peux bien m'accorder un petit combat, non ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps ? »

Ce disant je lui adressais ma mimique la plus charmeuse, ouvrant de grands yeux suppliants où brillaient déjà quelques larmes. Le sourire dont il se fendit ne me laissa augurer rien de bon, mais je n'y pris pas garde. Bon sang ! Yusuke avait fait de tels progrès en si peu de temps ! Je sentais son aura pulser dans ses veines, prête à exploser à la moindre anicroche. C'était… grisant. Je voulais y goûter. Voir ce que je valais face à cette nouvelle force et, peut-être plus encore, affronter encore une fois mon compagnon de baston sachant que les données avaient changées. Il était rudement plus fort et _nom de dieu_, je crevais d'envie de me mesurer à lui !

Yusuke perçut tout mon raisonnement à travers mes prunelles brillantes d'excitation et frémit à son tour. Cette excitation face à l'adversaire, ce sentiment d'euphorie absolue au combat, tout ça, il connaissait aussi bien que moi. Peut-être même mieux. Et je devinais au fond de ses yeux que lui aussi bouillait d'envie d'évaluer mes récents progrès. Je lui adressais à mon tour un sourire mesquin et le relâchais doucement.

« Marché conclu ? » demandais-je en tendant une main dans laquelle il tapa vivement, un sourire identique au miens sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas morfler, Haru. »

Je le regardais, sceptique, avant de lui adresser une grimace puérile en me détournant.

« On verra ça, vantard ! »

Tout le temps que dura notre échange, les monstres alentours fixèrent Yusuke avec appréhension, crainte, ou défi. Certains se retrouvèrent à discuter en bande pour comploter à propos de je ne savais quel plan foireux pour zigouiller le vainqueur de Rido et d'autres, plus prudents, se contentèrent d'observer le moindre de ses mouvements. Visiblement, Yusuke était plutôt connu dans le milieu des ténèbres. Haussant les épaules, je reportais mon attention sur notre petit groupe.

Kuwabara et Kurama s'étaient approchés à leur tour et saluaient Yusuke, le premier avec son habituel sourire calme et le second à grands coups de beuglantes. Beuglantes qu'il stoppa momentanément en avisant l'espèce de nain qui suivait Urameshi. Et quand je dis un nain, c'était le genre de demi-portion que même Hiei regardait de haut. Autant dire qu'il battait des records. Le rasibus en question portait une tunique rouge par-dessus un ensemble blanc, le tout ceint à la taille par une ceinture verte. Sa tenue n'avait, en soi, rien de spécial. Pour peu qu'on omette le turban qui dissimulait entièrement son visage, assombrissant jusqu'à l'éclat de ses yeux.

Ses épaules étaient étroites, ses membres trop fins et trop courts. Sa carrure n'avait strictement rien d'impressionnant et il donnait l'impression de pouvoir être balayé d'un simple coup de pied. Il ne parlait visiblement pas et tous, Kurama compris, nous le regardâmes d'un œil à la fois ahuri et sceptique.

Quoi, c'était _ça _le cinquième membre de notre équipe ?

Il ne me fallu pas plus de cinq secondes pour y aller de mon grain de sel.

« Hep, minute là ! Ce truc _là_, c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé ? »

Yusuke se contenta de me gratifier de son habituel sourire niais, celui qui signifiait très clairement qu'il planait à milles mètres au dessus du sol et qu'il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi le fait qu'il ait ramené un _nain_ – qui, de surcroît, avait l'air plus faible que moi – en guise de cinquième combattant puisse poser problème.

« T'inquiètes ! Il est plus que fiable. »

Incapable de déterminer si Yusuke était stupide ou vraiment con, ou même frappé de naissance, je me contentais de le fixer, ahurie, partagée entre colère et vexation. Non mais sans blagues ! A ce compte-là, j'aurais très bien pu combattre ! En quoi ce rase-motte sans force ni aura était-il plus qualifié que moi pour botter les fesse d'une bande de monstres sanguinaires ?

Mon irritation dû transparaître sur mon visage car Kurama m'adressa un sourire faussement désolé. Quant à Hiei, fidèle à lui-même et à son sale caractère, il snoba le schtroumpf enturbanné en affirmant haut et fort que de toute façon, Yusuke et lui suffisaient pour nous assurer la victoire. Je lui adressais une superbe moue désabusée, le genre pas convaincue pour un sou et clairement agacée de ses fanfaronnades.

Finalement, nous embarquâmes. Je pris garde à ne pas me séparer des autres, suivant Kuwabara comme son ombre. De nous tous, c'était lui le plus grand. Pour sûr, j'aurais eu du mal à me planquer derrière Hiei ! Retenant un rire à cette pensée, je mis un pied sur le pont et tanguais immédiatement sous les remarques moqueuses de Yusuke.

« Alors Haru, pas le pied marin ? »

Je lui en ficherai, moi, du pied marin ! Mes pompes sur ses fesses, oui ! Je lui répondis bien gentiment d'aller se faire voir avant d'aller m'assoir sur la rambarde qui bordait le pont. Ainsi posée en équilibre, je priais pour ne surtout pas rendre mon dîner pendant la traversée. Les autres me rejoignirent, chacun prenant place qui accoudé, qui accoté, ou qui debout sur la rambarde, dans le cas de Hiei. Sûrement voulait-il dépasser les un mètre vingt au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Cette fois-ci je ne pus retenir un sourire goguenard que Kurama ne loupa pas. Une fausse quinte de toux me parvint quand il comprit ce à quoi je venais de penser.

Enfin, nous quittâmes la côte. Je me retournais sensiblement, suivant des yeux les falaises qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus jusqu'à totalement disparaître à l'horizon. A ma gauche, Kuwabara fit de même en silence. Deux minutes plus tard, Yusuke s'était endormi sur le pont et ronflait comme un sonneur. Je cognais Kuwabara du coude en désignant le brun du menton, regrettant de n'avoir pas pensé à emporter un marqueur, juste histoire du lui gribouiller les joues. Le rouquin approuva en rigolant. Tout autour de nous, plusieurs groupes de monstres s'étaient formés. Certains restaient par équipe, d'autres se regroupaient par affinités. Quelques-uns commencèrent même à se battre pour le fun, s'attirant une œillade méprisante de Hiei. Jetant un discret coup d'œil sur ma droite, je vis Kurama trifouiller dans une bourse identique à celle qu'il m'avait donnée au tout début de mon entraînement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le rouquin releva les yeux un quart de secondes, juste le temps de m'adresser un léger sourire, avant de se replonger dans sa tâche.

« Des graines. Comme je n'étais pas sûr de trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait sur l'île, j'ai fais des réserves. »

Comme je n'avais rien d'autre à faire – et que je détestais par-dessus tout m'ennuyer – je lui demandais de m'expliquer quelles étaient les vertus de chaque pousse, quelles plantes elles engendraient, quel usage on pouvait en avoir. Kurama répondit à toutes mes questions de bonne grâce, lui aussi heureux d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour tromper l'ennui. Kuwabara nous écouta quelques minutes avant de se désintéresser totalement de la conversation en râlant que _flûte_, si nous avions quitté l'école ce n'était pas pour y revenir maintenant ! Du haut de sa balustrade, Hiei nous jetait parfois quelques coups d'œil, suivant l'échange d'une oreille distraite. Quant au guerrier masqué, il ne dit pas un seul mot, se contentant de rester bien sagement à l'écart. Les premières heures s'écoulèrent donc paisiblement, rythmées par les ronflements de Yusuke, les murmures des monstres alentours, le remous des vagues et les explications de Kurama. Ce fut la voix du vieux marin qui nous tira de notre torpeur, aussi rauque et grinçante que des pierres agitées dans un sac.

« Messieurs, afin d'agrémenter votre voyage d'un peu de piquant, nous allons procéder à un tour éliminatoire ! »

A ces mots la quasi-totalité des passagers émirent des exclamations incrédules et furieuses.

« Des épreuves éliminatoires ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

_ On était censés tous participer au tournoi ! »

Le vieux marin ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter leurs protestations. Levant une main impérieuse devant lui, il haussa le ton.

« A vrai dire, presque toutes les équipes qui participeront au tournois sont déjà sur l'île. Ne reste plus qu'une seule place. Vous allez tous vous affronter ici-même; l'équipe qui sortira vainqueur de ce premier tour aura le droit de participer au tournoi. »

A peine sa phrase terminée, le bateau se mit à trembler sous nos pieds. Je pestais en tentant tant bien que mal de garder mon équilibre qui, déjà bien mis à mal par le remous des vagues, en prenait un sacré coup avec ce mini-séisme improvisé ! Hors de question que je me vautre comme la dernière des loques ! Mon orgueil ne s'en remettrait pas. Tandis que je jurais entre mes dents serrées, un énorme ring surgit entre les deux flancs du navire qui s'écartèrent sous nos pieds. L'espace d'un instant, je restais muette d'étonnement. Un ring… sur un bateau. Et quel ring ! La vache ! Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grand ! Circulaire, tout en pierre, il nous surplombait de son ombre menaçante, défiant quiconque de gravir la quelque vingtaine de marches qui le séparaient du pont.

Il fut décidé qu'un seul combattant de chaque équipe affronterait les autres. Le dernier debout serait le vainqueur. Nous nous entre-regardâmes. Qui donc allait représenter notre équipe ? Je soupirais de déception, me sachant éliminée d'office. En tant que simple spectatrice, je ne faisais pas partie de leur équipe et ne pouvais donc pas combattre. Et de toute façon, quelque chose me disais que mes deux monstres de chaperons en titre m'en auraient empêchée. Vraiment, quels rabat-joies ! Ne restaient alors plus que Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara et le guerrier masqué, Yusuke n'étant visiblement pas décidé à sortir de son hibernation. Le débat fut bref : à peine Hiei et Kuwabara eurent-ils échangé quelques piques bien senties que le guerrier masqué s'avança sans un mot. Personne ne le retint. Kurama avança l'idée que nous pourrions ainsi cerner un peu mieux la force de ce mystérieux coéquipier, ce à quoi Hiei répondit en haussant les épaules, ajoutant ensuite qu'en cas de défaite, il se ferait une joie de tuer tous les autres participants. Ainsi plus personne n'aurait rien à redire, non ? Malgré le côté barbare de sa remarque, je me surpris à penser que son raisonnement avait du bon. Après tout, cet univers était complètement différent de celui que je côtoyais la veille encore. Désormais, c'était la bonne vieille règle du « tuer ou être tué » qui primait, et je ne comptais certainement pas laisser quelques principes passés de mode me coûter la vie ! Aussi acquiesçais-je sans un mot et regardais le guerrier masqué monter sur le ring de sa démarche tranquille.

Tous les autres candidats se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, et je déglutis en constatant à quel point il avait l'air ridicule, du haut de ses un mètre trente, face à tous ces monstres. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux autres, je constatais que la même réflexion leur était venue à l'esprit. Kuwabara serrait les dents, crevant sûrement d'envie de remplacer le nain enturbanné. Kurama pinçait les lèvres et sondait le ring du regard, stoïque mais appréhensif. Quant à Hiei, nul doute que pour lui, le guerrier était déjà mort. Sa main posée tout près de la garde de son épée laissait deviner son état alerte et son esprit combatif. Pour ma part, je n'en menais pas plus large. L'aura de notre nain de coéquipier avait beau être parfaitement sous contrôle, je n'en restais pas moins sceptique quant à ses chances d'en ressortir indemne. C'est pourquoi lorsque le signal de départ fut lancé, j'observais, ahurie, la silhouette du guerrier masqué disparaitre pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin, juste derrière le dos massif d'un monstre de plus de six fois sa taille. Monstre qui valdingua telle une boule de bowling dans des quilles quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, emportant dans son sillage une bonne dizaine de ses potes dans un joyeux mélange de bras, de jambes, de crocs et de griffes. A peine eurent-ils dégringolés du pont que le guerrier repartit à l'assaut. La trentaine de monstres restants volèrent en tout sens, l'air bête et le cerveau incapable d'enregistrer ce qui venait de leur tomber sur le coin du museau, tous gratifiés d'une superbe boule d'énergie qui leur broya qui les côtes, qui les membres ou le crâne.

J'hallucinais !

Notre nain de coéquipier, celui-là même qui avait l'air si frêle et inutile, venait de mettre au tapis plus de trente monstres taillés comme des armoires à glace en à peine deux coups ! Il les avait littéralement éjectés hors du ring, certains avaient même valdingué jusque dans la mer ! A ma gauche, je vis Kuwabara ouvrir des yeux effarés, un doigt pointé bêtement en direction du guerrier qui redescendait les marches du ring comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que je réalisais que je le fixais avec ce même air ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte et la mine particulièrement stupide. Juste à l'instant… c'était bien le shot-gun de Yusuke qu'il avait utilisé, non ?

Finalement, ce fut Kurama qui brisa notre silence abasourdi d'une quinte de toux amusée.

« Eh bien… je comprend maintenant pourquoi Yusuke s'est endormi si paisiblement. »

Fermant la bouche, je ne pu m'empêcher d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête laborieux. La vache ! Il était balèze pour un nain de jardin ! Je m'abstins cependant de tout commentaire. Par expérience, je savais que les demi-portions avaient mauvais caractère. Coulant un regard vers Hiei, je ne pu retenir une moue désabusée. Pour sûr ! Question caractère de merde, il battait tous les records et haut la main ! Mais je n'étais pas assez sotte pour le lui faire remarquer.

Du haut de sa balustrade, l'intéressé émit un reniflement dédaigneux. Je le soupçonnais d'être vexé de la facilité avec laquelle cette espèce de rase-motte sorti de nulle-part venait d'éclater ses adversaires. Une sacrée bande de rigolos, d'accord, mais le guerrier venait de s'octroyer le beau rôle dans cette affaire. Et ça, notre pote le schtroumpf grognon appréciait moyen. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'émit pas d'autre commentaire et se contenta de détourner la tête, comme si le guerrier n'avait aucune espèce d'intérêt à ses yeux et qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on lui accordât une quelconque attention.

L'espace de quelques secondes, j'envisageais de lui balancer une bonne vanne en pleine poire, le genre bien cinglante qui l'aurait fait sortir de ses gonds plus vite qu'un diable hors de sa boite, mais la tension soudaine qui s'abattit sur nous m'arrêta net dans mon élan. D'un commun accord, tous les monstres présents sur le navire se tournèrent vers nous, toutes griffes dehors et prêts à en découdre. Visiblement, Hiei n'était pas le seul à avoir eu la bonne vieille idée du massacre collectif. Toutes leurs auras meurtrières, mêlées les unes aux autres, se firent écho et me percutèrent de plein fouet. Je les ressentais toutes, chacune d'entre elles, vibrer jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes os, éclater dans mes veines et gonfler mes artères de leur long bourdonnement sinistre. Les pulsions meurtrières qu'ils dégageaient étaient si fortes que ma respiration se coupa. Un long frisson d'excitation remonta le long de mon échine, me remuant jusqu'aux entrailles.

Enfin, je me retrouvais en terrain connu.

Cette adrénaline qui déferlait dans mes veines, cette sensation des muscles qui se tendent, près à réagir au moindre signe, au moindre danger, cette appréhension, ce léger nœud dans l'estomac et ce fourmillement dans les poings qui ne cessera qu'une fois le premier coup parti… Je me laissais envahir par l'ivresse du combat à venir, me détachant inconsciemment de la rambarde et courbant mon corps en position offensive, prête à bondir. Plus rien ne comptait dès lors. Seulement moi et cette bande de tarés. Moi et cette euphorie qui me gagnait peu à peu. Je remarquais à peine Kurama et Kuwabara se placer à mes côtés, tous deux prêts au combat. Ce fut Hiei qui me tira de la douce torpeur où me plongeait l'adrénaline. D'un pas calme et mesuré, il descendit de la rambarde et vint se placer devant moi, ses yeux fixés droit devant lui, défiant les monstres présents d'attaquer avant qu'il n'ait fini de parler.

« Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer par ce genre de minables. »

Un rictus m'échappa.

« Pour qui tu me prends, schtroumpf grognon ? »

Il coula un regard vers moi, à la fois agacé et clairement hautain.

« Pour une triple imbécile qui plonge tête la première dans les ennuis. »

Ce fut le signal de départ. D'un commun accord, tous les monstres présents sur le navire se ruèrent sur nous en hurlant. Hiei émit un « tch » dédaigneux, n'appréciant guère d'être coupé en plein milieu d'une discussion par une bande de minables de leur envergure. Il en trancha une bonne partie en quelques coups rapides et précis, me laissant en plan avec ma réplique venimeuse en travers de la gorge. Désormais furax de m'être vue privée du plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot, je plongeais moi aussi dans la bagarre, distribuant coups de poing et passes en tout genre, m'amusant à tester mes nouvelles capacités de temps à autres. Je comparais ma vitesse à celle des diverses espèces de monstres présentes, évaluait la puissance de leur aura et me rengorgeais de chaque mise au tapis. Bon sang ! Ma petite expérience avec le Sekai n'était ni un rêve, ni une heureuse coïncidence ! J'étais bel et bien devenue plus forte ! Et c'était le pied total.

Mon petit manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Kurama qui se rapprocha brièvement de moi, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, comme s'il regardait un chaton découvrir ses griffes sur une pelote.

« Dis-moi Haru, tu te bats ou tu t'amuses ? »

Ce disant, il mania son fouet de manière à faucher les jambes d'un monstre qui, privé de support, s'écroula lourdement au sol. J'haussais un sourcil en le regardant se tortiller dans la poussière, s'évertuant à éviter les coups de fouet successifs qui menaçaient de le découper en rondelles comme un gigot. Et c'était moi qui jouais avec la nourriture ? Jetant un regard significatif au bandit légendaire, je lui arrachais un rictus ironique qui se teinta d'amusement comme sa proie émit un glapissement affolé tandis que la vitesse des coups portés par le rouquin s'accentuait. Bientôt, le rose whip lui trancha la gorge d'un coup net et précis, et je grimaçais de dégoût à la vue du sang pourpre qui s'écoula de la plaie béante. Vraiment, je détestais cette teinte noirâtre.

Le combat se poursuivit à une vitesse hallucinante, les monstres affluant par vagues successives, comme pressés de se faire tuer. Je sautais, esquivais, cognais, tranchais, parvenais même à piquer deux ou trois victimes à Kurama. Ce devint presque un jeu : la lueur contrariée qui s'allumait dans ses yeux lorsque je lui soufflais ses proies sous le nez était impayable ! En contrepartie, il s'amusa à entraver mon chemin de son fouet, me piquant le double des victimes dont je l'avais privé. Un peu plus loin, Kuwabara faisait de grands moulinets avec son épée, tout jouasse à l'idée d'enfin montrer sa puissance. J'haussais un sourcil en découvrant la nouvelle forme de son épée astrale : sa lame s'agrandissait et se rétractait à volonté. Il parvenait même à en modifier la forme et la consistance ! Dans un coin de mon esprit, je notais que Kurama était plutôt bon prof… quoique pour rien au monde je ne me serais risquée à lui demander des cours. Le masochisme, très peu pour moi.

En parlant de douleur, mon tortionnaire attitré s'agitait à quelques pas de moi, sa lame me sifflant parfois sous le nez à une vitesse hallucinante. Tout autour de lui, les membres tranchés volaient par dizaines, peut-être même par centaines, suivis d'une corolle de sang pourpre qui s'accumulait sur le sol, rendant la progression difficile et glissante. Je restais un instant bouche-bée, à peine consciente des monstres qui m'assaillaient de toute part. Je savais parfaitement que Hiei était fort. Bon sang ! J'en avais conscience plus que quiconque. Mais le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux avait quelque chose de fascinant. Cette manière dont la lame dansait entre les corps, tranchait dans la chair vive et ressortait aussi vite qu'elle y était rentrée, son mouvement lascif et fluide, son éclat scintillant que même le sang ne parvenait pas à étouffer, tout cela m'hypnotisait. Et au milieu de cette danse macabre, Hiei lui-même, dont les mouvements, rapides et précis, ne manquaient jamais leur cible. Je réalisais alors à quel point Hiei avait changé. A quel point il m'avait paru normal pendant tout ce temps passé ensemble de voir ses yeux s'allumer de rage, d'agacement, de moquerie et même, parfois, d'amusement. Autant d'expressions insignifiantes et pourtant tellement humaines. A présent ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien. Ses traits étaient fermés, tout son corps figé dans cette posture offensive qui ne laissait plus personne l'approcher de trop près. Il était redevenu ce Hiei étranger, inaccessible et susceptible de s'évanouir dans la nature aussi facilement qu'un coup de vent. Et malgré moi, je sentis un sourire à la fois désabusé et reconnaissant fleurir sur mes lèvres. Il m'avait fallu du temps, mais je venais de comprendre ce que sous-entendait Kurama lorsqu'il disait que Hiei était un chic type. Un peu étrange et carrément insupportable, avec un caractère de merde et une maladresse souvent agressive, mais un chic type tout de même. Cette façade impassible qu'il arborait à l'instant s'était fissurée peu à peu sous nos yeux. J'avais appris à le connaître, à regarder à travers ce masque qu'il brandissait comme une défense de tous les instants. Et j'avais découvert un personnage certes peu délicat, au caractère bien trempé et à la personnalité affirmée, parfois même venimeuse, mais doté d'un je-ne-savais-quoi d'attachant, parfois attentionné l'air de rien, à sa manière, toute maladroite qu'elle fût. Hiei était un personnage difficile à cerner, mais qui ne me déplaisait pas. Même s'il avait souvent tendance à m'agacer prodigieusement avec ses airs supérieurs !

Abimée dans mes pensées, je baissais inconsciemment ma garde. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un monstre trois fois plus grand que moi, recouvert d'écaille et de cornes d'os, perça ma défense que je réalisais ma bévue. Je jurais entre mes dents. Ses griffes étaient désormais trop près pour esquiver. Une seule solution : encaisser. Plaçant mes bras en position défensive, tous les muscles de mon corps tendus à l'extrême, je serrais les dents en attendant le coup à venir. L'air siffla comme les griffes acérées fondaient sur moi. Encore quelques secondes et elles perceraient la chair de mes flancs.

Soudain, un éclair fila devant mes yeux, suivit de cette même corolle de sang qui s'étendit, gracieuse, comme un arc-en-ciel liquide dans la nuit noire. Le monstre hurla tandis que son bras retombait quelques mètres plus loin. Ouvrant de grands yeux surpris, je rencontrais le regard agacé de Hiei. Epée en main, sa lame dégoutant de sang, il me fixa un quart de seconde avant de reporter son attention sur le monstre enragé qui se préparait à charger.

« Ne reste pas dans mes pattes. » éructa-t-il en brandissant son arme, prêt à achever son adversaire.

Outrée, j'ouvrais grand la bouche mais ne trouvais rien à répliquer, trop soufflée pour trouver une quelconque réplique brillante. Non seulement cette espèce de demi-portion me piquait ma proie mais en plus il _osait_ me congédier comme on renverrait une gamine ? Je lui aurais bien hurlé que _flûte_, je me débrouillais très bien sans lui et que ce n'était pas une petite griffure de rien du tout qui allait m'achever, mais le temps pour moi de me remettre de son culot il avait déjà achevé face de poisson et s'occupait de ses potes crustacés. C'est donc folle furieuse que je replongeais dans la bataille, jetant de temps à autre des regards mauvais en direction de l'autre nain. S'il s'imaginait que j'allais me jeter à ses pieds en pleurant des « merci » de demoiselle en détresse il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude ! J'avais ma fierté à défendre, merde ! Et j'aurais très bien pu m'occuper de poiscaille toute seule ! Ma mine enragée fit beaucoup rire Kurama, qui prit un malin plaisir à se moquer de moi en multipliant les regards significatifs. Je grondais en croisant ses yeux verts un peu trop pétillants pour être honnêtes. Quand il avait ces yeux là, c'était en général très mauvais pour mon égo. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour balancer la moindre vanne, je lui jetais un regard significatif : « fous-toi de ma gueule et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver ». Le rouquin haussa les épaules, pas impressionné pour un sou, mais ne dis rien. Mais l'expression de son visage me laissait clairement entendre qu'il gardait sa remarque bien au chaud, histoire de me la ressortir au moment opportun. Agacée, je détournais les yeux et zigouillais un monstre orange vif juste avant que son fouet ne l'atteigne. Aussitôt la lueur amusée au fond de ses prunelles disparu, et je laissais échapper un rictus de contentement en avisant la mimique contrariée qui prit place sur son visage. Il murmura seulement un « ah c'est comme ça » avant de me souffler tous les monstres qui passaient, m'empêchant de les toucher à la toute dernière minute.

La suite du combat ne fut plus pour moi qu'une lutte pour récupérer mes victimes, une course poursuite contre le fouet de Kurama. C'était à celui qui abattrait sa victime avant que l'autre ne la lui pique. Cela eu au moins le don de me faire oublier Hiei et sa satanée arrogance ! La lutte s'acheva sur un cri de Yusuke :

« Vas-y grand-mère ! Je t'attends ! Allez viens ! J'ai encore de l'énergie à revendre ! »

Je me retournais vivement, à la fois heureuse de le savoir enfin réveillée et prête à lui balancer une bonne vanne par la figure, mais stoppais net et éclatais de rire en le voyant s'écrouler de nouveau et reprendre ses ronflements là où il s'était arrêté. De l'autre côté du pont, le monstre qu'il avait envoyé valdinguer comptait les chandelles.

« Cet abruti est encore en train de dormir ! » me bidonnais-je en m'approchant pour tordre les joues de Yusuke.

Les trois autres me regardèrent faire, tous plus ou moins perplexes et exaspérés du comportement de Yusuke.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre d'entraînement il a subi », commença Kurama, « mais ça a dû être vraiment intense pour qu'il en rêve encore. »

Coulant un regard vers Kuwabara, je lui fis comprendre d'une mimique que les deux monstres derrière nous étaient mal placés pour parler d'entraînement traumatisant. Le rouquin éclata de rire en comprenant le sens de ma grimace et m'envoya une bonne claque dans le dos avant de relever un Yusuke toujours profondément endormi, le hissant sur ses épaules. Au loin, une île aux flancs décharnés se profilait. Couverte d'une très dense végétation, une montagne rocheuse la tranchait en son milieu et je devinais l'arrondi des murs d'un stade coincé entre ses parois de granit. Lorsque nous accostâmes, le vieux marin s'était déjà éclipsé.

En posant le pied à terre, je fus saisie d'un violent frisson qui couru le long de mon épine dorsale, me hérissant l'échine. L'ai ambiant était saturé d'auras démoniaques, plus encore que dans la clairière avant notre départ en mer. Chaque bouffée d'air était lourde, comme viciée, et j'avais du mal à me mouvoir sans me sentir assaillie par des milliers de regards invisibles. Non loin de moi, Kurama me posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule. Je pris le temps de respirer lentement avant de gentiment le repousser. Il eu un sourire désabusé dont je ne me formalisais pas, trop occupée par une puissante sensation qui me percuta de plein fouet.

Le traqueur était de retour, et il était plus proche que jamais.

Ce lien auquel je m'étais inconsciemment habituée, ce regard pesant et insistant retomba lourdement sur mes épaules d'un seul coup, brusquement, et je sentis pour la toute première fois la délectation malsaine du prédateur qui a acculé sa proie. Coincée sur cette île, entourée de monstres hostiles à ma survie, il se délectait de me voir soudainement si faible et vulnérable. Un élan de rage me traversa et je su qu'il le ressentit lorsque le poids de son regard vacilla. Inspirant un grand coup, je tentais de reprendre mon calme. Car je le sentais, ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne nous fassions face. Sa présence était plus forte que jamais, et je m'étonnais même qu'aucun de mes compagnons ne l'ai remarquée. La voix de Kuwabara me tira brusquement de mes pensées.

« La vache ! C'est glauque comme endroit. »

M'intéressant enfin aux alentours, je remarquais enfin les troncs lacérés des arbres, leurs feuillages menaçants, regorgeant de dangers sous le couvert de la nuit, les multiples coupe-gorge éventuels, l'atmosphère lourde n'arrangeant évidemment rien. Coulant un regard sournois vers Kuwabara, je me moquais de lui.

« Quoi, t'as la frousse ? »

Le rouquin grimaça, vexé.

« Bien sûr que non idiote ! Bon alors on y va ? Faudrait pas qu'un arrive en retard à l'hôtel ! »

Ce disant, il partit d'un grand éclat de rire sonore. Je me marrais dans ma barbe en avisant son air bravache quoiqu'un peu contrit, typique de ses moments de fanfaronnades. Une toux discrète sur ma gauche m'informa que Kurama réprimait en vain un éclat de rire. Affichant un sourire goguenard, je suivis Kuwabara sans faire aucun commentaire, m'amusant cependant à lui flanquer la frousse sans en avoir l'air. Mine de rien, je coulais un regard à Kurama qui comprit le message. Quelques secondes plus tard, les buissons s'agitèrent furieusement sous le nez d'un Kuwabara blanc de trouille. Il me fallu déployer toutes mes ressources de self-control pour ne pas éclater d'un fou rire de hyène enragée. Kurama, lui, parvint bien mieux que moi à camoufler son amusement. Pourtant ses lèvres pincées et l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux verts lorsqu'il m'adressa un regard entendu et complice ne pouvait pas me tromper. Intérieurement, il était mort de rire. Nous dûmes cependant mettre un terme à notre petit jeu lorsque l'obscurité des fourrés se dissipa pour faire place aux lumières artificielles de l'hôtel. Tout en tôle et grandes baies vitrées, il se dressait, immense, au milieu d'une clairière aménagée pour accueillir un public nombreux, aussi bien humain que monstrueux. Sur sa façade principale s'étendait un écran immense où défilaient les dates et les horaires des premiers combats. Seul le nom de la dernière équipe – la nôtre – était encore inconnu. Sans un mot, nous entrâmes dans le hall où une hôtesse, humaine à première vue, nous accueilli d'un sourire charmant. Elle nous indiqua où trouver les principaux services tels que restauration, divertissement – et même boite de nuit ! – avant de nous mener à l'étage où se trouvaient nos chambres.

Un étage entier était octroyé à chaque équipe, avec tout le confort qu'on puisse rêver. Salle de bain, mini salon, ascenseur et chambres à part, avec un room service toujours disponible et nourriture à volonté. Cette dernière option nous arracha, à Kuwabara et à moi, un cri de pure joie qui nous valu un regard réprobateur de Hiei auquel je répondis d'une grimace.

Finalement, l'hôtesse prit congé et se retira. La répartition des chambres se fit très vite, étant donné que l'étage à lui seul suffisait à loger au moins trois équipes comme la nôtre. Chaque chambre était dotée de deux ou trois lits, aussi Kuwabara décida-t-il de s'installer avec Yusuke. Je leur jetais un regard d'envie en songeant qu'en tant que fille, j'étais condamnée à une chambre solitaire. Je pris donc celle juste à côté de la leur, et Kuwabara sauta de joie en songeant que je pourrais les rejoindre quand je voudrais. Sa remarque me fit chaud au cœur et je ne pus empêcher un large sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage. Comme je lui tapais dans la main, Kurama décida de prendre la chambre suivante. Hiei prendrait celle d'après et le guerrier masqué la dernière. C'est ainsi que nous nous séparâmes temporairement pour ranger nos affaires et nous installer pour les semaines à venir.

En fermant la porte de ma chambre, je pris le temps de passer en revue les trois grands canapés autour de la petite table basse, la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une salle de bain luxueuse et celle qui abritait un grand lit double bordé de couvertures moelleuses. L'ambiance était douce et chaleureuse et, balançant mes affaires dans un coin de la pièce, je courrais dans tous les sens avant de sauter sur mon lit, folle d'une joie soudaine. Bon sang ! Des appartements pareils, c'était dingue ! Il y avait une baignoire énorme, au moins une vingtaine de produits pour le bain, des parfums, des crèmes, des onguents… les luminaires, les meubles et les quelques plantes vertes dispersées ça et là rendaient le tout extrêmement chaleureux, agréable à vivre. Il n'y avait ni cuisine étroite, ni courses à faire, ni ménage, pas de parquet taché de sang, pas de chambre en perpétuel bordel ni rien de tout cela ! Et si l'on occultait le regard pesant du traqueur et le tournoi sanglant à venir, j'aurais presque pu me croire en plein rêve !

Un sourire béat me barrant toujours la figure, je tâchais de ranger mes affaires dans les tiroirs d'une petite commode en bois d'ébène. J'avais presque terminé quand on frappa à ma porte. Le nez dans ma valise, je criais un « entrez !» joyeux qui fut rapidement suivi par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, puis se referme. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kurama me trouva à moitié plongée dans un tiroir, deux sweets pliés dans une main et une douzaine de tee-shirts en équilibre dans l'autre. Il resta un instant interloqué avant de sourire, amusé.

« Tu comptes t'inscrire dans un spectacle d'équilibriste ou c'est une vocation à titre privé ? »

Jonglant avec mes vêtements, je lui tirais la langue.

« Ah, ah, très drôle. Mais plus sérieusement, tu comptes me regarder jusqu'à ce que tout se casse la figure par terre ou tu envisages de m'aider ? »

Le silence qui suivit m'informa clairement des intentions du bandit et je grondais dans ma barbe en replongeant dans mon tiroir, prenant toujours bien garde à ne rien faire tomber. Quand tout fut enfin rangé à peu près convenablement, je fermais le tiroir en soufflant de satisfaction. Puis, me souvenant de la présence du rouquin, je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec son air pensif. Partit dans ses réflexions comme il l'était, je pouvais bien attendre l'Armageddon avant qu'il ne daigne s'intéresser de nouveau à moi. C'est pourquoi je pris les devant en me raclant la gorge. Kurama cilla et, avisant mes mains vides et mon tiroir fermé, arbora une moue moqueuse que j'interprétais comme un « c'est pas trop tôt » qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Il se garda pourtant de toute remarque et m'adressa un simple sourire innocent.

« On va boire un verre dans la chambre de Yusuke et Kuwabara. Tu viens avec nous ? »

J'acquiesçais avec entrain, jouasse à l'idée de me détendre un peu après cette traversée infernale à bord d'un bateau conduit par un taré et rempli exclusivement de tarés. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule clouée au mur, je constatais que le voyage nous avait pris trois bonnes heures : nous étions partis à onze heures du soir et il était désormais deux heures du matin. Je grimaçais légèrement en songeant au réveil du lendemain, mais oubliais bien vite ce désagrément lorsque Kurama, décidemment très joueur ce soir là, m'ouvrit la porte en se fendant d'une courbette moqueuse. J'émis un « tch » agacé, m'emparais brusquement de mes clefs et lui passais devant en le snobant royalement, le nez en l'air et la mine boudeuse. Une quinte de toux étouffée me parvint et je lui jetais un regard menaçant tout en fermant ma porte à clef.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi ou je te jure que ton derrière de yoko ne s'en remettra pas ! » grommelais-je tout bas, pensant ne pas être entendue.

Manque de bol, le rouquin avait l'ouïe fine et éclata de rire. L'écho de sa voix se répercuta dans le couloir désert tandis que je me renfrognais encore, à la fois vexée et irritée. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se calmer, Kurama essuya une larme qui menaçait de perler et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, un hoquet lui restant en travers de la gorge.

« On a vraiment bien fait de t'emmener. » dit-il finalement, et les accents de sa voix gardaient encore la tonalité de son rire.

« Ca aurait vraiment été morne sans toi. »

Je grommelais pour toute réponse, par très sûre que sa remarque soit un compliment. Dans le doute, je me contentais de grogner en le poussant en avant.

« Allez grouille-toi j'ai soif. »

Ma remarque me valu un nouveau sourire mais il consentit cependant à m'obéir, pour une fois dans sa vie. Lorsque nous toquâmes à la porte de Yusuke, tout le monde était déjà réuni autour d'une bonne boisson chaude. A peine eûmes-nous franchi le seuil que Hiei darda son regard sur nous, nous transperçant successivement, Kurama et moi. J'haussais un sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à nous zieuter comme ça le nain de jardin ? Haussant les épaules, je décidais de laisser tomber pour le moment et me jetais dans le premier canapé à ma portée. Un soupir de pur bonheur m'échappa quand Kuwabara me tendit une tasse pleine de chocolat chaud. Juste avant de m'étrangler dedans lorsqu'il ouvrit sa grande gueule.

« Au fait Kurama, c'est bien toi qu'on a entendu rire juste à l'instant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ? »

L'intéressé me jeta un regard de pur sadisme auquel je répondis par un autre aussi noir et menaçant que possible. L'effet obtenu fut pourtant très différent de celui escompté : ses yeux brillèrent un peu plus de cette lueur espiègle qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Je m'enfonçais alors dans ma tasse, espérant presque m'y noyer tandis qu'il préparait soigneusement sa réponse. A côté de moi, Hiei ne nous lâchait pas des yeux. S'il espérait nous passer aux rayons X, c'était gagné. Un peu plus et il verrait l'intérieur de mes os ! Kurama allait répondre lorsque ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement. Aussitôt, les traits de son visage se fermèrent imperceptiblement. Ses expressions, si lisibles d'ordinaire pour moi, devinrent plus difficiles à déceler. Pareil changement chez lui me rendit tout de suite mon sérieux. Je fus aussitôt sur mes gardes, scannant les alentours sans pour autant rien remarquer de suspect. Je ne me détendis pas pour autant, contrairement aux autres qui ne firent que regarder le rouquin d'un air intrigué, simplement surpris qu'il se soit arrêté alors qu'il était sur le point de parler. Ils ne réalisèrent que quelque chose clochait que lorsqu'il parla d'une voix calme et posée, en totale contradiction avec l'ambiance d'il y avait à peine quelques secondes.

« C'est étrange, il manque une tasse. »

Clignant des yeux, je me demandais pourquoi diable le nombre de tasses sur cette fichue table pouvait être important. A ma gauche, je sentis pourtant Hiei se tendre, ce qui ne fit que me conforter dans l'idée que quelque soit ce qui avait éveillé l'attention de Kurama, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Kuwabara réfléchit cinq secondes avant de constater qu'effectivement, ne restait plus que cinq tasses sur six. Yusuke étant toujours profondément endormi, il ne risquait pourtant pas de boire quoi que ce soit !

Un électrochoc déferla soudain dans mon système nerveux comme une nouvelle présence, énorme et extrêmement proche, apparu brusquement à l'écran de mon sonar interne. Je me redressais vivement, aussitôt imitée par tous les membres de l'équipe, excepté Yusuke qui s'obstinait à ronfler comme un sonneur. Derrière nous, accroupi sur la commode entre deux vases et une plante verte, un étrange gamin sirotait tranquillement dans la fameuse tasse manquante.

« Mais… mais t'es qui, toi ? »

Le gamin prit le temps de finir sa boisson avant de redresser la tête, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, et d'enfin répondre à la question de Kuwabara.

« Alors c'est vous l'équipe vedette ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air bien forts… »

Sa moue d'enfant déçu me donna une furieuse envie de lui écraser sa sale tête de mioche contre la table. Pour qui il se prenait, le morveux ?

Posant la tasse sur le meuble, il déplia à peine son corps ce qui me permit de le détailler un peu mieux. Pour quelqu'un qui nous jugeait faibles, il n'avait pas vraiment une carrure convaincante. Aussi frêle qu'une brindille, son corps était aussi minuscule qu'il se devait de l'être. Noyé dans des vêtements aux couleurs criardes, il affichait pourtant une mimique espiègle et supérieure que même l'énorme casquette vissée sur son crâne ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Trois étoiles rouges étaient tatouées sur ses joues, et je me demandais l'espace d'un instant quels parents seraient assez stupides pour laisser leur gosse se faire de telles marques. Juste avant de me rappeler que ce fameux gosse pouvait bien avoir cent ans de plus que moi. Pourquoi pas ? Les monstres ne grandissaient pas comme les humains, après tout. Le temps de me faire cette réflexion, l'intéressé s'était hissé en équilibre sur la tasse, prenant appui sur le bout de ses doigts, ses deux jambes écartées en parfait équilibre. Comme ça, il avait l'air d'un clown. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin la parole, ce fut pour se présenter d'une voix moqueuse.

« Je m'appelle Rinku. Je fais parti de l'équipe de Rokuyukai, c'est contre nous que vous vous battrez demain matin. »

Il se balança quelques secondes durant lesquelles nous nous entre-regardâmes, avant que Kurama ne se décide à poser la première question.

« Comment es-tu rentré ici ? »

Rinku eu un rictus mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce fut Kuwabara qui le fit à sa place.

« Comment ça comment il est entré ici ? Facile, il devait être déjà là quand nous sommes arrivés !

_ Ah non détrompes-toi. Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer à cache-cache. Je suis rentré par la porte, comme tout le monde. Mai maintenant que vous le dites, je crois que j'ai oublié de frapper. »

Je grognais un « c'est ça » agacé. Ce morveux me tapait sur le système ! D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien fort, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je lui aurais déjà flanqué la correction de sa vie. Mais la main de Hiei, imperceptiblement levée devant moi, m'interdisait toute approche frontale. Sans même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, j'avais bien saisi le message : « ne bouge surtout pas, ou tu t'en mordras les doigts ». N'étant pas stupide, je remisais ma fierté et mon envie de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, et obéis sagement. Je ne devais surtout pas oublier que ce monde n'était plus le mien, et que Hiei et Kurama étaient sans doute les deux personnes les plus aptes à régler ma conduite sur cette île. Même si le reconnaître m'agaçait prodigieusement. Je fermais donc ma grande gueule et m'astreignais à l'immobilité la plus totale.

Pas le moins du monde perturbé par ma mine hostile, Rinku continua à parler comme s'il s'adressait à de vieux amis dans le cadre d'une discussion mondaine. J'avais l'impression qu'il nous parlait de la météo du lendemain, et non d'un prochain duel à mort.

« Vous autres invités n'êtres pas tenus d'assister aux réunions à propos du règlement et des récompenses. Logique, puisque vous n'êtes là que pour mourir. Mais quand même, j'aurais bien aimé en être épargné moi aussi. »

Puis, prenant un ton de conspirateur, il ajouta :

« On s'ennui trop à ces réunions débiles ! »

Ceci dit, il prit un ton plus sérieux, et je sentis son aura bouillonner dans ses veines, m'arrachant un frisson.

« On m'avait dit que cette année les invités seraient différents des précédents, mais je suis déçu. Maintenant je sais que vous battre sera un vrai jeu d'enfant ! »

Basculant en arrière, il afficha une moue tranquille et satisfaite qui déchira les derniers lambeaux de patience qui me restaient.

« Dis donc espèce de sale morveux…

_ Tu parles trop, Rinku. »

La voix qui m'avait interrompue venait de notre gauche, et nous nous retournâmes tous d'un même élan pour découvrir un grand blond baraqué, coincé dans un tee-shirt moulant et chaussé de pompes en cuir montantes, au visage blasé et dont les oreilles pointues désignaient le ciel. Ahurie, je fis un pas involontaire en arrière, trop surprise et déstabilisée de ne l'avoir pas senti arriver alors qu'il dégageait désormais une aura si puissante. Du haut de son meuble, Rinku sautilla en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Désolé Zero, j'arrive pas à perdre cette mauvaise habitude. »

Ce disant, il sauta à terre et rejoignit son coéquipier d'un pas guilleret. Ce dernier se détourna aussitôt et sortit dans le couloir, le gosse sur les talons.

« Profitez bien de votre soirée, ce sera votre dernière. » ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte.

« Demain vous finirez comme cette tasse. »

Le loquet claqua sans que personne n'y fasse attention. Sur la table, la tasse de Kuwabara venait de se fendre en deux d'une coupure parfaite, nette et précise, sans que personne n'ai pu voir le blondinet s'en approcher de près ou de loin.

Nous nous entre-regardâmes longuement. Kuwabara semblait nerveux, Kurama et Hiei préoccupés. Seul le guerrier masqué gardait le même air calme que d'habitude. Yusuke était trop profondément dans les vappes pour capter quoi que ce soit de la situation. Quant à moi, je sentais le poison de l'inquiétude faire sournoisement son chemin dans mes veines. Regardant un à un mes amis présents dans la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour eux et de me demander si à la fin de ce tournois, nous serions tous toujours vivants. Secouant vivement la tête, je tâchais de me débarrasser de ces pensées moroses et pas vraiment encourageantes. Pour l'instant nous étions tous en vie et en pleine forme. La seule chose que je puisse faire en tant que spectatrice se résumait à leur faire confiance et les encourager. Veiller à soutenir leur moral et leur changer les idées était, somme toute, tout ce qui était à ma portée. J'enrageais de ne pouvoir faire plus. Je me sentais, quelque part, totalement inutile, mais je savais que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de faire quelque chose pour eux. Du moins pour l'instant.

C'est pour cela que j'entrepris de ramasser les morceaux de la tasse brisée et d'éponger le liquide renversé. Du coin de l'œil, je pu voir Hiei examiner un fragment de porcelaine avant de le replacer dans la poubelle. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose mais ne fis aucune remarque, feignant l'ignorance la plus totale. Mon ménage sommairement exécuté, je frappais dans mes mains et décrétait qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Le voyage avait été long et demain commençait le tournoi. Tout le monde acquiesça plus ou moins. En quittant la chambre des garçons pour rejoindre la mienne, je glissais une accolade à Kuwabara qui me la rendit chaleureusement. Lorsque nous nous relâchâmes, je lui adressais un clin d'œil encourageant auquel il répondit par un sourire un peu plus convaincant que quelques secondes auparavant. Satisfaite, je lui souhaitais bonne nuit et rejoignis les autres dans le couloir. Nous nous dispersâmes dans nos chambres. Kurama d'abord, puis Hiei qui m'adressa un rapide coup d'œil, vérifiant sans doute que je ne me fasse pas la malle pour aller faire la bringue avec les Sekai du coin. Le guerrier masqué fut le dernier à rester dans le couloir, et je lui souhaitais bonne nuit tout en déverrouillant ma porte, ne m'attendant évidemment pas à une quelconque réponse. Il hocha simplement la tête, son regard toujours fermement fixé sur moi, et ne quitta le couloir que lorsque je refermais la porte de ma chambre et en tirais le loquet. Ses pas décrurent jusqu'à ce qu'il réintègre sa propre chambre, le bruit du verrou retentissant dans le couloir désormais vide.

En me déshabillant ce soir là, je pensais au lendemain avec appréhension. Bien que je me sois faite à l'idée que les combats à venir seraient violents, je réalisais seulement à quel point n'y assister qu'en tant que simple spectatrice serait dur. Rien n'avait encore vraiment commencé, pourtant je me sentais déjà mal, appréhendant le moment où l'un de mes compagnons serait blessé, voire même pire. Je m'imaginais mal me contenter de regarder, juste regarder, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre alors qu'ils allaient tous risquer leur vie sur ce ring. Je m'endormis une heure plus tard, épuisée de toutes ces préoccupations et ces inquiétudes dont fourmillaient mes pensées.


	11. Premier match et nouveaux problèmes

Hey everybody!

Voici donc - enfin! - le chapitre suivant, que j'ai eu un mal de chien à terminer! Remercions mon prof de latin et ses versions interminables et surtout absolument intordables! Une fois n'est pas coutume, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur la page précédente: vos encouragements sont toujours aussi fantastiques à lire même au bout de la dixième fois! ^^

D'ordinaire je ne fais pas ce genre d'aparté en début de chapitre, mais certains d'entre vous ont posé quelques questions auxquelles je crois qu'il est intéressant de répondre, si je veux retenir votre attention quant à la suite des évènements! ;)

Tout d'abord, Missy m'a demandé si Hiei n'aurait pas "un penchant" pour Haru. Je suis contente que tu aies posé cette question, ça signifie que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal avec ma tambouille littéraire! La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira! =)

Puis Else1991 ou jenetelediraipasXb a posé **LA** question fatidique: y aura-t-il, oui ou non, un couple prévu dans cette fic ou restera-t-elle au simple stade de délire "pour le fun"? Honnêtement, je serais tentée de répondre oui et non. J'ai effectivement prévu de la romance (n'oublions pas que je reste une fille, même si on a parfois tendance à l'oublier! xD), mais qui ne sera sûrement pas toute rose et guimauve et bisounours-je-t'aime-mon-amour du début à la fin (voire même pas du tout). J'ai bien l'intention de vous tenir en haleine et de vous surprendre! Alors oui, il y aura de la romance, mais ce ne sera pas le point central de cette fic qui tournera autour d'une intrigue que je commence à mettre en place dans ce chapitre. Après l'avoir lu, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à me faire part de vos spéculations, vos impressions et vos théories. D'ailleurs, question toute bête, quel couple préfèreriez-vous? Je serais curieuse de voir ce que vous feriez de la vie sentimentale d'Harue! xD

J'espère avoir répondu à la majeure partie de vos interrogation, vous avoir donné encore plus envie de lire cette fic, et vous souhaite bien sûr une bonne lecture. J'attends vos réponses! =D

* * *

Le lendemain, ce furent des coups de poings frappés à ma porte qui me réveillèrent, immédiatement suivis de la douce voix de Kuwabara qui beuglait comme un sourd.

« Haru ! Oh Haru ! Débout là-dedans ! Tu vas te réveiller, oui ? »

Grondant un fouillis d'insultes incompréhensibles, je me renfonçais sous mes couettes, fermement décidée à faire ma grasse mat' coûte que coûte.

« Haru, s'pèce de grosse fainéante ! Lève-toi ! »

Me retournant encore une fois entre mes draps, je grommelais un « ta gueule Haru, saleté de blond » d'une voix endormie. Les coups s'interrompirent cinq secondes durant lesquelles je soupirais de satisfaction, ne me doutant pas le moins du monde que derrière ma porte d'entrée cinq barjots complotaient pour me tirer du lit. Ce fut finalement la voix de Kurama qui s'éleva depuis le couloir.

« Harue, si tu n'es pas debout et habillée dans cinq minutes, c'est moi qui viens te sortir du lit et je te jure que ça ne se fera pas en douceur. »

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que je giclais hors de mon lit en beuglant.

« Essaies même pas de rentrer, renard dégénéré ! »

Des éclats de rire que j'identifiais comme ceux de Kuwabara me provinrent de l'autre côté de la porte, et je me hâtais d'enfiler un short et un tee-shirt avant d'empoigner mes clefs et de débouler dans le couloir, les cheveux en bataille et l'élastique entre les dents. L'équipe au grand complet m'attendait, prêts et parfaitement bien réveillés à l'exception de Yusuke qui dormait encore, affalé sur l'épaule de Kuwabara. Il murmura un « pas trop tôt, idiote » entre deux ronflements. Je me serais fait un plaisir de lui coller mon poing dans la figure si un Kurama mi amusé mi rancunier ne s'était pas planté juste sous mon nez. Son sourire était d'aussi mauvais augure qu'un chat noir sous une échelle lors d'une nuit de pleine lune.

« Renard dégénéré, mh ? »

La seule réponse subtile et intelligente qui me vint à l'esprit fut un « gloups » assez peu brillant, et un sourire aussi innocent que possible.

« Euh… si je te dis que je ne parlais pas de toi, tu ne me croiras pas, hein ? »

Le rouquin secoua la tête d'un air faussement désolé. Je fis mine de réfléchir.

« Hm… Et si je retire ce que je viens de dire ? »

Kurama haussa les épaules, l'air à demi convaincu.

« Il va falloir faire encore un peu mieux, je crois… »

Outrée, j'arborais une grimace dont il se délecta. Croisant les bras et affichant ma mine la plus renfrognée, je lui jetais un regard noir et plein de défi.

« Si tu crois que je vais chanter tes louanges pour me faire pardonner t'es encore plus allumé que Kuwabara après trois verre de cocktail con fire ! »

L'intéressé émit un glapissement indigné tandis que le bandit légendaire réprimait un sourire amusé. Il fini par lâcher le morceau en soupirant de dépit.

« Bonjour Harue ! Bien dormi ? »

Je grimaçais à l'entente de mon prénom mais m'abstins de tout commentaire : je considérais ça comme une petite contrepartie pour le « renard dégénéré » d'il y avait quelques minutes.

« Mouais, pas trop mal. »

Puis, avisant mes cheveux toujours en bordel et mon air à moitié débraillé, j'ajoutais :

« Faudra que je pense à acheter un réveil. »

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un même mouvement, l'air entendu. Heureusement le tournoi ne commençait que dans une bonne heure et demi, ce qui nous laissait pas mal de temps pour émerger et déjeuner comme il se devait. En cheminant jusqu'à l'ascenseur, je tâchais de coincer mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval approximative, grognant d'agacement à chaque mèche rebelle qui retombait obstinément en travers de mon visage. Lorsque je m'estimais à peu près présentable, nous étions déjà entassés dans l'ascenseur. Coincée entre Hiei et Kuwabara, je m'interdisais de bouger, ne souhaitant pas risquer la mort par décapitation à cause d'un mouvement de travers. D'autant que Hiei me semblait contrarié. Ses sourcils froncés et sa mine pincée m'incitaient à ne surtout pas lui chercher des crosses, surtout en n'ayant rien dans le ventre. Lorsque Kurama appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, l'ascenseur se mit en branle avec une secousse brutale qui manqua me faire perdre l'équilibre. Ce fut Hiei qui, sans un mot ni un regard pour moi, m'évita la chute en étendant son épée devant moi. Et j'eu beau le dévisager avec autant d'étonnement que d'insistance, il ne moufta pas et sortit de la cabine comme si de rien n'était. Bouche bée, j'haussais les épaules et décidais de ne pas me formaliser de son comportement. Au rez-de-chaussée l'agitation était bien plus dense que la veille, lors de notre arrivée. Monstres et humains se mêlaient dans un joyeux brouhaha, chaque espèce ayant ses propres stands et quartiers. Nous traversâmes la foule sans un mot, restant toutefois sur nos gardes. Plusieurs fois la lame de Hiei me rappela de ne pas m'écarter du groupe, et je souris discrètement en songeant que malgré son orgueil qui le poussait à faire comme si de rien n'était, le monstre brun me surveillait comme on veille sur un gosse. Souvent je sentais son aura chercher la mienne, créant un lien discret et ténu dont il était certain que je ne le remarquerais pas. Manque de bol pour lui, il semblerait qu'il ait sous-estimé mes récents progrès. Ce lien qu'il formait entre nous était étrange, mais pas désagréable. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être au bout d'une laisse, pas plus que celle d'être en permanence épiée. Je sentais juste son regard parfois tourné vers moi, son aura sonder la mienne, s'assurer que tout va bien, que je ne suis blessée ni physiquement ni mentalement. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il veillait sur mon bien-être, c'aurait été beaucoup trop fort pour définir ce lien étrange, mais du moins qu'il s'en souciait, à sa manière. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, savoir cela me fit plaisir.

C'est donc sereine et parfaitement rassurée que je pris place autour d'une table où s'entassaient boissons, viennoiseries et confitures, très vite imitée par mes cinq compagnons. Le petit déjeuner se déroula tranquillement sans que je ne prenne vraiment part à la conversation. En retrait, je cherchais à ressentir ce lien qui me reliait à mon teigneux de maître. J'ignorais pourquoi sentir cela me rassérénait autant, pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien. Et au fond, je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne. A côté de moi, l'aura de Hiei était paisible, quoique toujours à l'affut. Quelques fois je la surpris se tourner vers moi puis repartir.

Je souris encore, le nez dans mon bol.

Vraiment, Hiei était agaçant, borné, orgueilleux, fier et parfaitement insupportable. Mais ce lien que je sentais comme un coup de vent léger, presque fugace, me rappelait combien cette même personne, si détestable et irritante au premier abord, pouvait être attachante. Quoique cet adjectif ne fût pas celui qui lui convînt le mieux. Ou alors peut-être étais-ce moi qui, dans ma bêtise insondable, appréciais un peu trop cet aspect maladroit de sa personne ? Moi qui m'attachais un peu trop aux quelques marques d'attention, toutes peu conventionnelles qu'elles fussent, qu'il avait pour moi ?

Secouant la tête, je refusais d'aller plus avant dans mes réflexions. Je sentais que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, analyser mes sentiments plus en profondeur s'avérait dangereux. Comme si je risquais de découvrir quelque chose qui ne me plairait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. La voix de Kurama me tira de mes réflexions.

« Haru, tu iras t'installer dans les loges. Enma junior sera là avec Botan.

_ Sûrement pas ! »

Les yeux de Kurama s'agrandirent de surprise comme je répliquais aussi sec. A ma droite, je sentis le regard de Hiei me vriller avec insistance. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je sentis mes joues chauffer et me raclais la gorge, espérant faire passer cette gène aussi subite qu'incompréhensible.

« Je ne veux pas aller dans les loges. Ni dans les gradins. »

Tous me regardèrent perplexes, quoique qu'ils avaient bien une petite idée de là où je voulais en venir. Aussi ne furent-ils que moyennement surpris lorsque j'affirmais, sur un ton catégorique :

« Je descends jusqu'au ring avec vous. »

Puis, voyant que Kurama allait répliquer, je m'empressais de rajouter :

« Promis, je ne monte pas dessus et je me tiens à carreau ! »

Je grimaçais. Je me faisais l'impression d'une gamine qui chercherait à convaincre sa mère d'aller à la prochaine soirée « top branchée » de la greluche vedette de sa classe. Pas très flatteur ni pour moi, ni pour Kurama… L'intéressé soupira de dépit, sachant dors et déjà que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau.

« Et puis si je suis dans les gradins, vous ne m'entendrez pas vous engueuler quand vous perdrez ! » ajoutais-je, malicieuse, en leur adressant à tous un clin d'œil moqueur.

Ce fut le coup de grâce qui fit céder mon bandit de chaperon. Soupirant profondément, il s'avoua vaincu en levant les mains au ciel. Il rajouta simplement un « et tu restes en dehors du ring ! » pour la forme et n'ajouta rien de plus, jetant simplement un regard éloquent à Hiei qui se contenta de fermer les yeux en marmonnant un « je m'en moque » ronchon. Kuwabara, quant à lui, sauta de joie à l'idée de m'avoir à ses côtés pendant tout le temps de la bataille. Passant un bras autour de mon cou, il murmura à mon oreille.

« Comme ça on pourra baver sur Hiei quand il se prendra la raclée de sa vie ! »

J'éclatais de rire et lui tendit le poing contre lequel il cogna, plein d'une soudaine énergie qu'il ne demandait qu'à dépenser. Hiei haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, probablement indifférent aux délires de Kuwabara. Le pauvre, s'il savait !

Le petit déjeuner expédié, ce fut l'heure de descendre dans l'arène. L'ambiance joyeuse et bon enfant qui régnait quelques secondes auparavant s'envola avec la fermeture des portes. Notre équipe fut placée à l'entrée d'un long tunnel au bout duquel dansait un carré de lumière d'où nous parvenaient les hurlements de la foule qui s'entassait dans les gradins. Au loin, la voix de l'animatrice annonça l'ouverture du tournoi. Dans la semi-obscurité, je saisi difficilement les expressions de chacun. Tous étaient concentrés, leurs traits fermés et durs. Seul Yusuke, encore abimé dans les limbes du sommeil, gardait cette expression détendue du bienheureux. L'espace d'un instant, je m'inquiétais de ne pas le voir se réveiller. Puis je me souvins de la remarque de Kurama, qui nous assurait de ne pas nous en faire. Bien qu'ignorant les raisons d'une telle remarque, je décidais pourtant de m'y plier sans rechigner.

Dehors, la présentatrice venait d'annoncer l'entrée de l'équipe adverse. Je songeais à Rinku, puis à Zero, et me demandais quel autre genre de monstre les suivait dans l'équipe.

Lentement, nous nous mîmes à avancer vers la lumière.

Je restais en arrière, ne faisant pas officiellement parti de l'équipe. Les autres me devancèrent d'un bon pas, l'esprit déjà sur le ring. Seul Hiei resta à ma hauteur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit la parole que je m'en aperçu.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne monte pas sur ce ring. C'est compris ? »

Je me serais bien vexée si je ne l'avais pas senti si concerné. Etrangement, il semblait vraiment inquiet. Je me contentais donc d'hocher positivement la tête et de chercher son aura de la mienne, tentant de lui faire parvenir toute ma sincérité à travers le lien. Et peut-être même de le tranquilliser un peu. Il sembla satisfait de ma réponse puisqu'il enchaîna.

« Quand Zero se battra, je veux que tu restes le plus proche possible de l'un d'entre nous. Kurama ou moi. Le guerrier masqué fera aussi l'affaire. »

Je souris, goguenarde, en pensant qu'il avait, évidemment, omis de citer Kuwabara. J'ignorais s'il se rendait compte qu'il était en train de me donner des conseils pour ma propre sécurité. Qu'il me laissait entrevoir une parcelle de lui-même, qu'il se souciait de moi. Mais une fois encore, je me gardais bien de l'énerver par une remarque moqueuse ou déplaisante. Ce n'était pas le moment. Aussi acquiesçais-je encore, sûrement un peu trop docilement pour paraître normale. Intrigué par cette soudaine soumission au moindre de ses ordres – sans une seule petite contestation ! – Hiei stoppa sa marche et me regarda, intrigué. Je lui rendis son regard puis, inspirant profondément, je détournais les yeux.

« Après m'avoir parlé comme ça, t'as pas intérêt à te faire battre ! »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je n'ose enfin le regarder de nouveau. Je tombais alors sur une mimique assurée et supérieure qui m'aurait sans doute agacée si elle m'avait été destinée. Pourtant il n'en fut rien, et je décelais même dans ses yeux une lueur de trouble, signe que ce que je venais de sous entendre – « _reviens vivant »_ – l'avait déstabilisé. Il m'adressa un dernier regard confiant avant de rejoindre les autres à la lumière aveuglante du jour, sous un tonnerre de hurlements. Je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard, et découvrais une immense dalle de béton sur laquelle les deux équipes se rejoignirent. Tout autour, des centaines de milliers de monstres tonnaient des encouragements ou des injures. Plusieurs hurlèrent au traitre lorsqu'ils aperçurent Kurama et Hiei et je souris, amusée, en avisant la mine renfrognée et dégoutée du bandit légendaire. Eux, trahir cette bande de minable ? Rien à craindre, ils n'avaient rien en commun. Je ravalais pourtant bien vite mon sourire lorsque l'attention de la foule se porta sur moi.

« C'est qui celle-là ?

_ Ils ont amené leur propre groupie, les minables !

_ C'est la récompense ! Tuez-la qu'on la dévore !

_ Eh mignonne, laisse tomber les macchabés, ils ne feront pas long feu ici ! »

Serrant les poings, je m'exhortais au calme. Surtout ne rien dire. Je devais absolument garder mon sang froid. Tournant sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche, je croisais le regard de Hiei. Message reçu : « la ferme Harue ». Comme si c'était facile !

Ce fut la voix de la présentatrice – une drôle de créature avec des oreilles poilues plantées sur le haut du crâne – qui me sauva la mise. Réclamant le silence, elle présenta les deux équipes. Très vite, les deux capitaines se firent face. Du moins… Zero se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la trombine endormie de Yusuke, soutenu par Kuwabara. A l'expression de son visage, je devinais qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être snobé de la sorte. Je me marrais intérieurement en félicitant Yusuke d'être aussi bête.

Finalement, notre zombi de capitaine sembla marmonner quelque chose et, au bout de quelques minutes d'une conversation que je ne pu pas suivre, la renarde leva son micro et annonça le début des matchs. Cette manche se ferait en un contre un, et j'hallucinais en les voyant tous descendre du ring à l'exception de Kuwabara. Le rouquin se battait en premier ?

Je doutais du bien fondé de cette stratégie, persuadée que l'un des deux monstres aurait été plus approprié pour un premier match dont on ne connaîtrait pas encore toutes les règles et les subtilités. Je parvins pourtant à me rassurer en avisant l'adversaire qu'il devait affronter. Rinku était, d'entre tous, le moins menaçant.

Lentement, je m'approchais des quatre autres, ignorant toujours les quolibets qui fusaient de toutes parts.

« Vous pensez que ça ira pour lui ? »

Kurama me sourit et se décala légèrement, m'offrant une place entre Hiei et lui pour regarder le match.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Kuwabara a beaucoup progressé ces derniers temps, il est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul. »

Je ne répondis rien. Kurama ne me disait rien que je ne sache déjà, pourtant l'entendre de sa bouche me rassura un peu.

Soudain, alors même que le signal de départ n'avait pas encore été lancé, une aura fulgurante déferla sur le stade. Elle vibrait, brûlait presque. Relevant la tête, je me trouvais nez-à-nez avec une colonne de flamme qui pulsait, presque comme un cœur monstrueux, et enflait de secondes en secondes. Au centre de cette spirale infernale, Zero fixait Yusuke, lequel dormait toujours aussi profondément. L'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait gagna encore en intensité, et je frissonnais horriblement en la sentant pénétrer mon organisme comme un mauvais virus. Mes tissus battirent la mesure, pulsant au rythme de cette aura qui gonflait, envahissait mes chairs, courait dans mes muscles, s'infiltrait par tous les pores de ma peau. Et c'est là que je la ressentis.

_Cette envie de tuer qui n'était pas la mienne. _

Sonnée, je vacillais et esquissais un pas en arrière, tentant tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre sur mes jambes tremblantes. Jamais je n'avais été aussi effrayé par quoi que ce soit. Zero en lui-même ne me faisait pas peur, non. Mais ce brusque désir de plonger mes mains dans le sang, cette envie presque incontrôlable de tordre le cou de Yusuke, cette violence _qui ne m'appartenait pas_ et qui pourtant déferlait dans mes veines me terrorisa. A mes côtés, Kurama, Hiei et le guerrier masqué gardaient les yeux rivés sur les flammes qui s'abatirent sur le public, carbonisant une bonne partie des monstres présents dans les gradins. Le silence se fit, et je pus entendre Hiei marmonner pour lui-même.

« Je m'en doutais… »

Inspirant profondément je tâchais de me concentrer sur lui, sur ce faible lien qui me reliait à son aura, seul point d'ancrage ferme et sûr auquel je pouvais me raccrocher pour ne pas sombrer sous le flot de violence qui menaçait de m'engloutir.

Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Zero cessa d'émettre son aura comme un lance-flammes ambulant et, adressant une dernière mimique hautaine à Yusuke, se détourna pour rejoindre ses camarades de l'autre côté du ring. Je redevins maître de mes émotions et tentais de calmer ma respiration devenue erratique. Près de moi, Hiei me regardait fixement. Nul doute que s'il n'avait pas perçu ma brusque panique, il avait au moins senti mon aura s'accrocher à la sienne, s'y confondre et s'y reconnaître pour ne pas sombrer. Sans dire un mot, il se rapprocha imperceptiblement et abaissa ses barrières de quelques infimes millimètres. D'abord surprise, je lui adressais un sourire maladroit et m'infiltrais par cette brèche, mêlant mon aura à la sienne. Les battements affolés de mon cœur se calmèrent peu à peu tandis que je me retrouvais en terrain connu, m'imprégnais de cette sensation étrange d'être protégée par un animal dangereux et me rassurais aux côtés de cette aura si étrangement familière. Une fois encore il se laissa faire, me laissant jouer avec son énergie astrale comme un chaton avec une pelote, m'accordant tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour retrouver cet équilibre que j'avais perdu. Quand enfin je fus totalement rassérénée, je soufflais un grand coup et lui envoyais toute ma reconnaissance à travers le lien, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Je fus rassurée quand il ferma brièvement les yeux et referma toutes ses barrières. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau, j'étais totalement calme et suffisamment lucide. Détournant les yeux, je bougonnais un bref « merci » qu'il accueillit avec un rictus indéfinissable. Moqueur, désabusé, peut-être même un peu amusé et, plus surprenant que tout le reste, serein. Je n'eu pourtant pas le loisir d'y penser plus car déjà la rouquine au micro annonçait le début du premier match.

Lorsque le coup d'envoie fut donné, je concentrais toute mon attention sur le duel à venir.

_Kuwabara, par pitié, ne fais l'imbécile ! Si tu ne descends pas vivant de ce ring je t'étripe !_

Rinku, d'abord pas très motivé, sembla trouver un quelconque intérêt au duel lorsque Kuwabara le provoqua. Et quand il commença à bouger, ce fut pour enchainer des cabrioles toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, cependant exécutées si rapidement que le rouquin peinait à le suivre. Bientôt, il le perdit de vue et j'eu à peine le temps de crier un « Kuwabara, en bas ! » que le pied de Rinku heurta violemment son menton, lui projetant la tête en arrière. Il gronda de douleur mais se redressa rapidement, plus déterminé que jamais à envoyer son adversaire au tapis. Les mouvements de Rinku s'accélérèrent, gagnèrent en vitesse et en précision, à tel point qu'il me sembla voir danser des dizaines de morveux en tous sens. Hallucinée, je ne pouvais que rouler des yeux dans toutes les directions, cherchant désespérément à suivre les mouvements de Rinku qui, trop rapide pour moi, m'échappait à chaque saut, chaque cabriole, comme s'il se moquait de moi. Kurama lui-même laissa échapper un commentaire inquiet.

« Il est extrêmement vif. Vu sa taille, une telle vitesse ne devrait normalement pas être possible, ses muscles sont trop fins pour supporter une telle pression. »

Je lui jetais un regard en coin, inquiète de la prochaine tournure des évènements. Si même le rouquin reconnaissait le talent de Rinku, alors ce devait être un adversaire redoutable, malgré son apparence grotesque et son comportement de morveux stupide et borné. Sur le ring, Kuwabara ne bougeait plus d'un poil et grommelais dans sa barbe. Tout autour de lui, des dizaines de reflets se mouvaient de plus en plus rapidement. Impossible de savoir où était le vrai Rinku, ni d'où viendrait l'attaque. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je pensais à la veille, au regard angoissé de Kuwabara et à sa mine soulagée, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, après notre brève accolade.

_« Leur botter le train et leur faire confiance. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. »_

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans mon esprit comme une litanie sans fin, une prière inlassable à laquelle je voulais croire de toutes mes forces.

Oui, je ne pouvais faire que ça. Croire en eux et beugler, beugler aussi fort que je le pouvais. Pour les engueuler. Pour les encourager. Pour leur faire comprendre que _flûte_, ils n'avaient pas intérêt à perdre. Pourquoi ? Parce que je le voulais, un point c'était tout. Et à cet instant précis, je me moquais que cet argument fût aussi égoïste que stupide.

Forte de cette réflexion aussi bornée qu'immature, j'inspirais à pleins poumons et hurlais si fort que ma voix couvrit, l'espace d'un instant, le vacarme ambiant des quolibets.

« KUWABARA ! ARRÊTE DE BAILLER AUX CORNEILLES ET BOUGE-TOI LES MICHES ! »

L'intéressé réagit au quart de tour et répliqua aussi sec, une veine battant sur sa tempe et une grimace bourrue sur le visage.

« Toi la miniature tu la fermes !

_ Alors frappe-le, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Le rouquin s'apprêtait à me répondre vertement quand soudain Rinku, sûrement lassé d'être ignoré, décida d'attaquer. J'eu à peine le temps de voir Kuwabara pivoter d'un quart de tour sur lui-même avant que son poing ne s'écrase sur la figure du mioche qui vola à l'autre bout du ring.

« T'es lourde ! Tais-toi et admire le grand Kuwabara à l'œuvre ! J'vais lui faire sa fête à ce morveux ! »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ne relevais pas la provocation et souris de toutes mes dents, trop heureuse de voir le Kuwabara des beaux jours repointer le bout de son nez. Ce dernier effectua de grands moulinets avec ses bras en beuglant à tout va.

« J'lui fais sa fête et ensuite je descends t'en coller une, morveuse !

_ C'est ça, je t'attends ! Débarrasse-toi d'abord de celui-là, on verra après ! »

Le rouquin grommela un « mais c'est qu'elle me cherche » entre ses dents avant de reporter son attention sur Rinku qui, trop abasourdi de s'être vu repoussé si soudainement, jaugeait Kuwabara avec plus de méfiance et de suspicion qu'au tout début du match. Puis il eu une mimique moqueuse et haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

« Peuh ! Coup de chance. » murmura-t-il, et je brûlais d'envie de monter moi-même sur ce ring pour lui flanquer la déculottée du siècle !

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Hiei darda sur moi un regard d'avertissement auquel je répondis par une moue blasée qui lui passa à trois kilomètres au dessus du cigare. Kurama sourit discrètement avant de reporter son attention sur le match qui continuait sous nos yeux. Kuwabara semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête et repoussait Rinku à chaque assaut. Je hurlais à chaque coup qu'il lui décochait, beuglant des « derrière ! » et des « vise les côtes ! » de junkie enragée. Kuwabara se galvanisait à chaque victoire et n'avait de cesse de me distribuer des sourires vainqueurs et des pouces levés haut vers le ciel.

Puis Rinku cessa l'offensive.

Un sourire mesquin tordit les angles de sa bouche tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses poches. Lorsqu'il les en ressortit, ce fut pour exhiber huit yoyos – quatre à chaque main – qu'il fit rouler sur leur fil les uns après les autres.

« Bon ! » annonça-t-il en souriant gaiement.

« Fini de jouer maintenant. »

Haussant un sourcil, je me demandais l'espace d'un instant si Rinku n'avait définitivement pas perdu un boulon, voire même la boite à outils entière. Jusqu'à ce que je sente son aura s'infiltrer dans les fils qui se tordirent lentement, s'élevèrent dans les airs et ondulèrent comme huit longs serpents, mus par une volonté propre. A leur bout, les pièces de bois lisse tournaient de plus en plus vite, et le sifflement qui en découla paracheva l'image du serpent prêt à l'attaque. Un long frisson remonta le long de mon échine tandis que je réalisais toute la menace que représentaient ces armes. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Kuwabara, je vis que lui aussi s'était immobilisé et fixait désormais les huit yoyos d'un air méfiant, les dents serrées et les poings crispés. A ma droite, le visage de Kurama s'était fait plus soucieux. Quant à Hiei, il ne fit aucune remarque, une moue dédaigneuse s'affichant sur son visage comme il découvrait la technique de Rinku. Nul doute que pour lui, ce genre d'artifice était d'un niveau proche du zéro absolu. J'étais cependant moins assurée quant au sort de Kuwabara qui, bien qu'il fût très fort, ne pouvait pas prétendre à la même assurance que lui.

A peine eu-je le temps de reporter mon attention sur le ring que Rinku attaquait déjà. D'un simple geste de la main il envoya ses yoyos droit sur Kuwabara. Les huit pièces de bois filèrent à toute vitesse, sifflant dans l'air comme elles fendaient l'atmosphère à une vitesse hallucinante. Kuwabara esquiva au dernier moment en beuglant, l'air éberlué. Aussitôt les fils tracèrent une courbe parfaite comme les projectiles suivaient le mouvement du rouquin et revenaient en direction de Rinku, défiant toutes les lois de la physique. Pas que j'ai déjà été très forte dans cette matière, loin de là ! Mais même une cancre récidiviste dans mon genre savait qu'un objet, une fois lancé, suivait une trajectoire bien précise – en l'occurrence la ligne droite ou la courbe – mais ne pouvait en aucun cas zigzaguer en l'air comme bon lui semblait ou encore revenir sur ses pas ! En me concentrant un peu, il ne me fut pas difficile de détecter l'aura de Rinku qui se mouvait dans les fils et leur imprimait ce mouvement si particulier. Sans être vraiment impressionnante ni d'un niveau très élevé, cette technique n'en restait pas moins relativement dangereuse. Du moins suffisamment pour que je me permette de jeter un regard inquiet en direction de Kurama. Son visage, figé dans une mimique dure et concentrée, se dégela un quart de secondes et s'adoucit comme il me sourit doucement. Ses yeux verts, si chaleureux à cet instant, eurent le don de me rendre mon calme. En regardant ces yeux là, j'avais l'impression qu'il me suffisait de lui faire confiance, de lâcher prise et de le laisser prendre les commandes pour que tout aille bien. Je lui rendis un sourire hésitant, un peu crispé sur les bords, ne sachant pas encore si l'assurance dont il faisait preuve était vraiment justifiée ou un simple moyen de me rasséréner. Cela sembla pourtant lui suffire, puisqu'il reporta aussitôt son attention sur le match, son visage de nouveau hermétiquement fermé à toute émotion. Je restais immobile quelques secondes, juste le temps d'observer avec une pointe d'étonnement son expression désormais si impénétrable, avant de me ressaisir et de revenir au combat.

Kuwabara n'était plus sur le ring. Ou plutôt, il volait dans les airs, suspendu à plus de dix mètres du sol par huit fils pas plus épais qu'une ligne de canne à pêche ! Eberluée, je ne pu retenir un « qu'est-ce que… ? » étranglé, à mi-chemin entre ébahissement et irritation. Kuwabara avait encore trouvé le moyen de frimer ! Du haut de son perchoir, il beuglait un flot d'insanités, jurant et pestant tout son soûl. Et croyez-en une spécialiste, son répertoire était particulièrement coloré. Rinku grimaça mais ne bougea pas d'un iota, se contentant de faire flotter le rouquin fou furieux comme un énorme cerf-volant.

Alors que Kuwabara entamait la vingt-sixième page de son carnet d'insultes – celle dédiée aux charmants petits noms d'oiseaux – je du me faire violence pour ne pas monter sur ce fichu ring et leur écraser la tête à tous les deux. Bien que notre équipe soit en position critique, le combat tournait à la farce et mes nerfs – déjà mis à rude épreuve – n'avaient pas vraiment supporté le changement. Qu'il se batte et qu'il l'étale, au lieu d'apprécier la vue comme un touriste en poussant la chansonnette salace ! On rigolera après !

Galvanisée par ces réflexions particulièrement stupides mais ô combien satisfaisantes, j'inspirais un grand coup et balançait ma deuxième bombe sonique de la journée.

« BON TU BOUGES OU IL FAUT QU'ON T'APPORTE DU THE ET DES PETITS GATEAUX ? COUPE-MOI CES FILS ! »

Le rouquin daigna s'interrompre pour me fusiller allègrement du regard.

« Et je fais ça comment, idiote ? »

Sur le coup, j'ai sérieusement envisagé de lui arracher la tête. A mes côtés, Hiei émit un « peuh ! » méprisant tandis que Kurama avait l'air aussi blasé qu'amusé. Nul doute que Kuwabara lui avait déjà fait le coup. Sentant mon regard sur lui, il m'adressa un regard entendu qui s'alluma au moment même où les coins de ses lèvres frémirent. Je grognais dans ma barbe en comprenant que mon air furieux et ahuri l'amusait _beaucoup_. Je décidais de l'ignorer. Plutôt que de me vexer, je hurlais sur Kuwabara à qui l'altitude ne réussissait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas.

« Sors ton épée, triple crétin ! »

Kuwabara en resta coi. A la tête qu'il faisait, je devinais qu'il se serait volontiers tapé le front du plat de la main s'il l'avait pu. Pour le coup, je lui aurais prêté la mienne !

A peine l'épée spirituelle dégainée, les fils cédèrent et le combat reprit. La chute de Kuwabara – n'oublions pas qu'il était suspendu à dix petits mètres de haut – fut amortie par son épée dont il se servit comme d'une perche pour reprendre son élan et foncer sur Rinku. Il le percuta de plein fouet, banane de zoku en avant, et le propulsa hors du ring.

Je hurlais comme une dingue.

A moitié courbé, avec ses vêtements déchirés et son visage où quelques bleus commençaient à apparaître, Kuwabara trouva tout de même l'énergie de me renvoyer un sourire éclatant et un pouce tendu vers le ciel qu'il abaissa ensuite au sol. Sur ses lèvres, je décryptais un « out » qui me tira un rictus. Je lui rendis son signe et articulais un « good job » qu'il comprit.

Tout autour de nous, l'air vibrait sous les huées enragées des monstres installés dans les gradins. Sifflant entre mes dents, je réprimais l'envie de leur hurler un « vos gueules ! » retentissant qui aurait probablement été ma toute dernière action d'éclat sur terre. Hiei confirma ma pensée lorsqu'il me fit comprendre, d'un claquement de langue sec et d'un regard perçant, de tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche et de l'avaler dans le processus, si possible. Je le gratifiais d'une grimace mal embouchée et lui tournais ostensiblement la tête, tombant sur la bobine hilare de Kurama qui me lorgnait de ses yeux verts – trop verts, d'ailleurs – en souriant pour de bon, cette fois-ci. J'eu alors l'envie de lui faire brouter l'herbe du stade, juste pour voir. Mais je me gardais bien de toute tentative : dans l'état actuelle des choses, celle qui se retrouverait à jouer les tondeuses ce serait moi, pas lui. C'est donc vexée et d'humeur boudeuse que je vis Rinku se relever et revenir sur le ring.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, je rencontrais le regard de Kuwabara. Nous semblions nous dire la même chose : visiblement, la fiesta n'était pas pour maintenant. Le morveux était coriace !

Le combat se poursuivit alors, l'espèce de renarde à poils roux qui nous servait d'arbitre annonçant régulièrement le décompte, mais jamais jusqu'à terme. Plusieurs fois je beuglais come une sourde, engueulais Kuwabara, l'encourageais, le félicitais et le provoquais. Je retins mon souffle une bonne dizaine de fois, angoissais pendant les trois quart du temps et flippais comme jamais le quart restant. En une heure, j'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu plus de sensations fortes que je n'en aurais jamais eu en six ans. Je me sentais lessivée… et étrangement comblée.

C'est pourquoi lorsque le match prit fin, et même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un match nul, je souriais comme une démente en accourant auprès d'un Kuwabara vanné. Kuwabara qui m'accueillit avec une bonne claque sur le crâne.

« Aïe-euh ! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » râlais-je ne me massant l'arrière de la tête.

Malgré son état lamentable, le rouquin trouva la force de m'attraper par le col et de me lorgner d'un air rancunier.

« C'est pour toutes les imbécilités que tu m'as hurlé dessus pendant toute la durée du match ! Ca t'apprendra à me casser les pieds ! »

Eberluée, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la moue irritée qui s'affichait sur le visage de mon zoku préféré. Il me relâcha en maugréant dans sa barbe et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Une fois les fesses bien callées contre le rebord du ring, il leva un doigt provocateur dans ma direction.

« Et ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Dès que je suis sur pieds je t'éclate, le minimoy ! »

La menace ne fit qu'accroître mon rire qui se perdit entre les quolibets proférés depuis les gradins. Mais à l'instant, c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis ! Entre deux hoquets, je pu distinguer la moue faussement exaspérée de Kurama. Quant à Hiei, son visage était de marbre, à l'exception de ses yeux foudroyants qui ne me lâchaient pas une seule seconde. Leur simple vue suffit à me calmer un tant soit peu. Réprimant un hoquet, j'essuyais une larme qui perlait à mes yeux en souriant comme une bienheureuse. Discrètement, je glissais une main dans ma poche et en ressortis une graine que je m'empressais d'aller faire avaler au rouquin qui ne broncha pas, ayant reconnu l'immonde petite boule aux effets si bénéfiques mais dont le goût restait absolument vomitif. Quand mon rire fut enfin calmé, j'aperçu l'air surpris et curieux de Kurama. Sûrement était-il étonné que j'ai pensé à ce genre de détail, ou bien que je me ballade avec des graines plein les poches. Je lui renvoyais un sourire innocent, priant secrètement pour qu'il n'ait pas la bonne idée de vérifier son stock de graines au fin fond de sa valise. J'avais profité d'un instant de flottement pendant la soirée de la veille pour m'éclipser et aller farfouiller dans ses affaires. Mettre la main sur ces fichus sacs de graines avait relevé du défi, voire même du périlleux, mais j'y étais parvenue. J'étais ressortie de sa chambre avec trois pleines poignées de graines médicinales, en plus de mon propre stock perso. J'avais dans l'idée de fouiner un peu plus, histoire de voir si je pouvais mettre la main sur quelque chose de compromettant – du genre un slip à tête de nounours, une paire de chaussettes à carreaux voire même le bon vieux magazine porno de rigueur chez tout mâle qui se respecte – mais j'avais peur de manquer de temps. Et dieu sait ce que le rouquin m'aurait fait s'il m'avait trouvée le nez plongé dans ses affaires ! Pour ma part, je ne voulais absolument pas le savoir.

Détournant les yeux d'un air absolument candide et ingénu, je me concentrais sur Kuwabara plutôt que sur le bandit légendaire qui ne tarderait pas à percuter que j'étais allée faire un petit tour de plaisance dans ses affaires. Les blessures les plus importantes guérissaient déjà et la plupart de ses bleus se rétractaient, ne laissant derrière eux qu'une vague trace jaunâtre au lieu du beau noir violacé qui aurait dû lui colorer la peau. J'eu un rictus satisfait en songeant qu'avoir ces graines sous la main était vraiment très pratique. A l'instant, je me trouvais des airs de génie ! Jusqu'à ce que je sente Kurama se glisser derrière moi, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du creux de ma nuque. Son souffle chaud se brisa contre ma peau à découvert, me donnant des sueurs froides plus qu'autre chose.

« Tu sais que je te ferai payer ça tôt ou tard ? » me susurra-t-il d'une voix calme, presque comme s'il n'était pas en train de me menacer mais plutôt de me chuchoter des mots doux.

Réprimant un frisson, je lui adressais un sourire crispé.

« Avoues quand même que j'ai eu une bonne idée, mh ? »

Le rouquin se contenta de reculer d'un pas en souriant d'un air sadique. A cet instant précis, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir m'enfuir loin. Très, très, trèèèèès loin. Mais la chose étant tout bonnement impossible, je me contentais de lui adresser mon plus grand sourire certifié Colgate et priais pour qu'il ait la mémoire courte. D'ici la fin du tournoi, j'avais peut-être une chance pour qu'il ait tout oublié ? Je grimaçais en songeant que non, définitivement non, je n'échapperais pas à la revanche du yoko furibard.

Secouant la tête, je décidais de mettre ça de côté jusqu'à la fin du match. L'arbitre me donna d'ailleurs une très bonne occasion de ne plus y penser en annonçant le prochain match. Détournant les yeux d'un Kuwabara mort de fatigue, je scannais l'équipe adverse, à l'autre bout du ring. Rinku était parti s'asseoir un peu à l'écart. Accroupis dans l'herbe, il avait joint ses deux mains au dessus de son abdomen, ses paumes luisant faiblement d'une lumière bleutée. Probablement une technique de régénération, ou quelque chose dans le genre. J'allais poser la question lorsque Kurama monta sur le ring, me coupant la chique.

« Bon ! C'est mon tour. »

Il m'adressa un sourire discret auquel je répondis par une grimace. Il rit en saisissant le message : _« si tu veux des graines médicinales à la fin du match, t'as intérêt à renoncer à ta petite vengeance ! »_ Il me renvoya un haussement d'épaule que j'interprétais pour un _« c'est ça… »_ moqueur.

En face, un monstre à la peau cendreuse, d'un bleu grisâtre foncé, s'avança à son tour. Aussitôt toute trace d'amusement disparut du visage du yoko pour ne plus afficher qu'une calme indifférence. A ma droite, Hiei lui intima un « pas de quartier » auquel il répondit vaguement, l'esprit tout à l'affrontement à venir.

Très vite, les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent face à face au centre du ring. L'arbitre brandit son micro, leva la main et donna le départ d'un cri qui fut repris par les beuglements des centaines de monstres entassés dans les gradins. Obnubilée par le match, je ne remarquais pas Botan qui, prise d'une inspiration nouvelle, nous avait rejoins sur la touche et s'attelait désormais à remplir la fonction d'entraîneur de l'équipe. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entrepris la lourde tâche de réveiller Yusuke que je me rendis enfin compte de sa présence. Ouvrant de grands yeux effarés, je la pointais du doigt bêtement et comptais jusqu'à dix avant que mes capacités mentales me reviennent et que je puisse – enfin – beugler un « mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? » digne de ce nom. Botan abandonna un Yusuke toujours profondément dans les vapes pour se tourner vers moi, l'air parfaitement innocent.

« Je viens de vous le dire ! » dit-elle, l'air un brin exaspérée et un sourcil levé au ciel, comme si ma question était d'une stupidité achevée.

« Je suis l'entraineur de l'équipe ! Je dois m'assurer que vous restiez au mieux de votre forme et surtout que vous vous RE-VEI-LLIEZ ! »

Elle avait hurlé la dernière partie de sa phrase à l'adresse de Yusuke, ponctuant sa remarque d'une séance de secouage en règle qui ne sembla pas déranger le dormeur d'un poil, aux vues des ronflements sonores qu'il continuait d'émettre en continu. Elle soupira d'un air contrarié et s'apprêtai à renouveler l'opération quand Hiei l'arrêta.

« Fiche-lui un peu la paix. Il ne se réveillera pas. »

Botan le gratifia d'un regard obstiné, les poings sur les hanches, et riposta :

« Il va bien falloir qu'il se réveille ! Vous n'allez pas combattre à sa place, tout de même ! »

Malgré moi, j'haussais un sourcil devant l'absurdité de la remarque. Pas que les membres de l'équipe soient capables de laisser tomber Yusuke ou un truc dans le genre, non… C'était surtout que personne – même pas moi – ne se risquerait à priver l'autre espèce de tête de mule de son combat. Le cas échéant, il fallait être soit très bête, soit suicidaire. Yusuke se réveillerait pour combattre. Ca, j'avais fini par m'en persuader.

Jetant un regard éloquent à Hiei, j'haussais les épaules et reportais mon attention sur le match.

Je l'entendis adresser un « de toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de lui maintenant » à Botan avant de le sentir se glisser à mes côtés. Sa présence, discrète et rassurante, m'apporta son soutient silencieux. Et, sans même me retourner pour le regarder, je savais qu'il arborait le même air serein que quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsqu'il m'avait laissée accéder à son aura après la petite démonstration de Zero. L'espace d'un instant, je fus prise de l'envie irrépressible de me rapprocher encore de lui, presque jusqu'à le toucher. Mais à peine en eu-je pris conscience que je me giflais intérieurement.

_Non mais ça va pas, non ? Reprend-toi, ma grande ! Tu as pris un coup de trop sur la tête !_

Repoussant cette idée et tout ce qu'elle avait de dérangeant dans un coin sombre de mon esprit, je me concentrais sur l'affrontement que se déroulait sous mes yeux, ignorant du mieux que je le pouvais la présence de Hiei à mes côtés, son aura, sa silhouette et sa chaleur, tout ce qui semblait, à cet instant, m'attirer comme un amant.

Le duel n'avait rien de bien exaltant.

Si Rinku et Kuwabara étaient à peu près de la même trempe, l'écart entre Rotto et Kurama était écrasant. Rotto attaquait sans relâche, s'agitait en tout sens et battait des poings aussi rapidement que possible, mais ne rencontrait que du vide. Kurama esquivait chaque coup avec une aisance surprenante, l'air parfaitement calme voire même un peu amusé, quoique je su qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'ennuyer. Hiei confirma mes soupçons d'une remarque dédaigneuse :

« Pft… Qu'il se dépêche de l'achever au lieu de jouer. »

Je réprimais un sourire en songeant à la remarque que Kurama m'avait adressée sur le bateau : _« tu te bats ou tu t'amuses ? »_. Si je n'avais pas déjà été dans sa ligne de mire après ma petite excursion dans ses affaires, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde à lui renvoyer la réplique sur l'heure. Mais étant déjà à deux doigts de me faire zigouiller par un yoko pas content, je préférais ne pas en rajouter en le chatouillant aux entournures. Je n'étais pas suicidaire non plus !

Le combat – si tant est qu'on puisse appeler « combat » cette espèce de rixe à sens unique – se prolongea donc sous les huées des centaines de spectateurs, tous de plus en plus frustrés et impatients de voir Kurama esquiver si facilement. Finalement les deux adversaires s'immobilisèrent, Rotto dos à moi, si proche du bord que j'entendais sans peine sans respiration saccadée, et Kurama un peu plus loin, aussi frais et dispos que s'il venait de sortir de sa douche.

Et c'est là que cette espèce de minable sortit la technique la plus minable de toute l'histoire du pathétique.

Faire du chantage à quelqu'un comme Kurama n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus intelligente à faire. N'importe quel imbécile, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà compris, s'en serait rendu compte en croisant son regard à ce moment-là. Ses yeux verts, si expressifs d'ordinaire, se durcirent et se firent plus froids que la glace. Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine comme je prenais enfin conscience de la raison pour laquelle le yoko était réputé pour sa cruauté. En croisant ces yeux là, c'était comme si le Kurama de tous les jours, celui qui plaisantait avec moi, cédait à mes caprices, me maternait parfois un peu trop et me faisait tourner en bourrique, n'avait jamais existé. Comme si ce n'était pas lui, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui regardait Rotto avec cette expression impassible, ces yeux figés qui ne vacilleraient même pas lorsqu'il achèverait son adversaire.

Déglutissant difficilement, je jetais un regard en direction de Hiei qui, pour toute réponse à ma question silencieuse, se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Le message était clair, lisible comme de l'eau de roche sur son visage dédaigneux : Rotto ne verrait pas la fin du tournois, ni même celle de cette journée.

Sur le ring, le monstre grisâtre avait commencé à débiter un long monologue à la gloire de sa toute puissance devant un Kurama absolument impassible, muet comme une tombe et fermement décidé à l'achever dans la seconde. Je réprimais une grimace en avisant ses traits durs et ses yeux meurtriers. Longeant le ring de quelques infimes centimètres, Hiei collé à mes basques comme si j'allais bondir et me jeter entre les deux adversaires d'un instant à l'autre, je suivis les mouvements de Rotto tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur Kurama, le bourrant de coups de poings jusqu'à ce que le visage d'ordinaire si pâle du rouquin prenne une belle teinte rosée.

Je grimaçais de plus belle en croisant ses yeux verts, imperturbables, dont la lueur froide et meurtrière n'avait pas vacillé une seule seconde depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes.

Il allait le tuer. C'était inscrit dans ses prunelles, aussi lisiblement que des lettres glacées gravées dans du granit. Inaltérable.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, non… de secondes, avant que la vie de Rotto ne prenne fin.

Kurama esquiva un dernière fois la lame de son adversaire et, au fond de ses yeux, je pu déterminer très clairement le moment où il décida de mettre un terme à sa vie. Ce fut comme un courant électrique qui remonta lentement le long de mon échine, vertèbre après vertèbre, et dont l'écho se répercuta dans chacun de mes os, chacune de mes côtes, une par une, jusqu'à ce que mon corps entier frémisse d'anticipation. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable.

Trop absorbée par mes pensées, j'avais perdu le fil du combat jusqu'à ce que la voix de Kurama, froide et impersonnelle, s'élève sur le ring.

« Ca suffit, j'en ai assez… Appuies sur ce bouton, si ça te chante. »

Rotto frémit. Cette option-là n'était visiblement pas prévue dans ses plans. Si la vie de sa mère perdait toute espèce d'importance aux yeux du bandit légendaire, il ne lui restait alors plus aucun moyen de pression. Fini le chantage ! Adios et _bon vent_, comme dirait l'autre !

Dans un regain d'optimisme, il relança une toute dernière fois Kurama, jouant sur la corde de la sensibilité. Après tout, un monstre restait un monstre quoi qu'il arrive et Kurama ne faisait pas exception à la règle : en laissant tomber sa mère, il révélait simplement sa vraie nature aux yeux de tous.

Kurama ne moufta pas.

Ses yeux, perçants et glacés, suivirent la main de Rotto qui s'éleva lentement dans les airs, son pouce prêt à s'abattre sur le bouton rouge coincé au creux de sa paume.

Je retins mon souffle.

Au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment que Kurama ne le laisserait pas faire ça. _Mais ses yeux… _Ces yeux sauvages, si inconnus sur son visage de playboy… ils m'étaient si étrangers que je doutais d'avoir jamais connu l'individu qui se tenait là, impassible face à moi.

Lentement, comme au ralenti, je vis la distance qui séparait le pouce de Rotto de la commande explosive s'amoindrir, millimètre par millimètre. Et je le sentis, ce moment où Kurama décida d'attaquer. Un nouvel éclair – plus glacé et meurtrier que le précédent – me traversa de part en part, comme une dague de glace qui, par la vibration réjouie de sa lame, annonçait la mort prochaine du monstre adverse.

Et soudain, une vague d'émotions étrangères explosa dans mon esprit.

J'avais l'impression d'être heurtée par un train lancé à pleine vitesse ! Un flot de sensations, de couleurs et de ressentis se déversèrent dans mon organisme avec une violence qui me sonna un quart de secondes, me déséquilibrant sur mes deux jambes qui se mirent à flageoler. Submergée par le torrent furieux qui se déchaina alors en moi, je me noyai, incapable de repousser le grondement des informations qui engloutirent mes propres repères. C'était comme si c'était moi qui allais tuer Rotto. Moi qui ressentait cette rage, cette haine féroce et ce plaisir, cette délectation malsaine à la perspective d'achever une vie. Comme si c'était mon aura qui déferlait dans son corps, explosait dans ses muscles et déclenchait le processus infernal qui le tuerait.

J'allais le tuer.

Kurama allait le tuer.

Le réduire en charpies sanguinolentes qui s'abattraient à ses pieds comme autant de viande fumante qui ne tarderait pas à se refroidir, exhalant les relents puants d'une charogne laissée à l'abandon. De lui ou de moi, je ne savais pas qui en ressentirait le plus de délectation.

Même en réunissant toute la maigre concentration dont j'étais capable, je ne parvins pas à séparer son aura de la mienne. C'était comme si elles n'appartenaient pas à deux personnes distinctes mais à une seule, comme si elles étaient deux faces d'une même entité, un seul corps dont le sang battrait une mesure unique et indicible. Je tentais vainement d'identifier les milliers d'émotions qui déferlaient dans mon esprit, n'en attrapant que quelques-unes, et ne les retenant pas assez longtemps pour pleinement en apprécier l'étendue.

Parmi elles il y avait la colère, le mépris et la détermination, mais aussi l'anxiété, l'affolement et l'incompréhension.

Sans que je n'en aie vraiment conscience mon aura se concentra autour de moi en un réflexe instinctif, se repliant comme un bouclier autour de mon corps. Mais je la sentis également s'infiltrer dans les tissus de Rotto, traverser ses chairs et atteindre cette graine lovée tout prêt de son cœur et dont les racines se déplièrent subitement dans ses veines, s'enroulèrent autour de ses os, entravèrent ses muscles. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu plus et elle le réduirait en pièces, exploserait de l'intérieur en milliers de bourgeons écarlates. Je pouvais presque palper l'énergie du végétal qui pulsait dans ses veines.

Le pouce de Rotto s'immobilisa dans les airs.

Paralysé, pris dans les lianes infernales de la plante des ténèbres, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux d'un air affolé lorsque Kurama s'empara de la commande à distance et la détruisit d'une simple pression de la main.

Lentement, je commençais à paniquer.

Comme les émotions de Zero m'avaient envahie au début de la rencontre, la satisfaction malsaine de Kurama devant l'impuissance de son adversaire me submergea comme si c'était moi qui me tenais sur le ring, prête à l'achever avec l'amusement dédaigneux et moqueur d'un chat devant une souris. J'eu soudain envie de hurler, de monter sur cette foutue dalle de béton et de me planter entre les deux combattants, n'importe quoi pourvu que tout s'arrête. Pourvu que je ne ressente plus cette sensation infernale, cette impression de suffoquer dans un torrent d'émotions inconnues sans jamais pouvoir remonter à la surface.

L'aura de Kurama pulsait dans mes chairs. Mon corps vibrait au diapason de ses émotions. Incapable de fermer mon esprit face au raz-de-marée qui ravageait tout mon système nerveux, je tentais vainement d'ériger des barrières, de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, de préserver les quelques infimes restes de raison qui me restaient, en vain. Tout ne tournait plus autour que d'une chose : le meurtre. Et je tremblais, sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Je tremblais parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Jamais je n'avais ressentis quoi que ce soit d'une telle intensité, et le fait de n'avoir aucun contrôle ne faisait qu'accroître la panique qui menaçait de m'emporter. Mais je tremblais aussi d'excitation, de cette même euphorie qui, je le savais au fond de moi, appartenait à Kurama. Et ce plaisir, cette satisfaction d'une victoire bien acquise ne fit qu'ajouter à mon angoisse. Personnellement, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à savoir quelle sensation on éprouvait quand on achevait quelqu'un de sang froid. Et si je ne parvenais pas à reprendre le dessus le plus vite possible, j'allais avoir droit à une place de choix, en avant première dans les pompes spirituelles de notre yoko national qui, à cet instant, ressemblait d'avantage à un fauve affamé qu'à un gentil petit renard inoffensif.

A côté de moi, je savais que Hiei observait la moindre de mes réactions. Je sentais son regard me brûler le visage. J'aurais voulu lui envoyer une grimace bien sentie, du genre _« tu veux ma photo, Tom Pouce ? »_, mais je ne pouvais pas détourner mes yeux du ring. Malgré la nausée qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je _devais_ regarder. Parce que je savais que j'y prendrais autant de plaisir que d'horreur.

Soudain mon aura – ou celle de Kurama – effectua une ruade, comme un brusque sursaut, vif et de courte durée, mais qui réunit toute mes forces en un seul mouvement. Et je su que c'était fini.

Rotto explosa, déchiré par la puissance des tentacules de la plante.

Et mon corps vibra de satisfaction, traversé par un frisson de pure extase. J'au envie de m'arc-bouter de plaisir et de vomir à la fois. Mon souffle se fit lourd, rauque, haché. Puis mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurama. Je me figeais, tendue comme un arc, mon être entier raidit d'anticipation comme quelque chose de nouveau apparu au fin fond de mon esprit. Toujours noyée dans le flot de centaines d'émotions qui ne m'appartenaient pas, je parvins pourtant à ressentir très clairement quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose que je ne pus identifier nettement mais qui semblait me pousser, impérieux, depuis les tréfonds de mon âme, dans sa direction. Chacune de mes cellules, électrisée et désordonnée, sembla se tendre désespérément vers lui, mue par un besoin viscéral et animal dont l'ordre souverain semblait n'admettre aucune résistance. Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent, la prunelle en dévorant le vert hypnotique comme il soutenait mon regard sans ciller, et je sentis la pression au fond de moi se faire plus forte, plus insistante. Je me sentis faire un pas en avant, comme un automate, incapable de réaliser mon propre mouvement ou même de l'empêcher. Son regard m'hypnotisait. Le flot des émotions qui grondaient en moi m'enivrait, brouillait mes sens et troublait mon raisonnement, me laissant incapable d'analyser quoique ce soit ou même de formuler le début du commencement d'une pensée cohérente. Je me faisais l'effet d'une droguée en plein trip.

Puis soudain, plus rien.

Tout s'évanouit aussi subitement que c'était venu. Kurama ferma puis rouvrit les yeux, son visage se dégivrant le temps de ce simple mouvement pour redevenir cette sale trogne de playboy modèle et taquin qu'on lui connaissait bien. Le tumulte furieux qui grondait en moi, son aura, ses émotions et ma propre angoisse… tout disparut d'un seul coup, comme balayé avec son masque de glace. Mon souffle et ma lucidité d'esprit me revinrent avec le calme, presque le vide, qui me submergea alors. Peu à peu, ma respiration se calma et mes sens me revinrent. J'avais l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau après un long moment passé en apnée. Prenant de longues et profondes inspirations, je croisais de nouveau le regard du rouquin et sus que le Kurama de tous les jours était revenu. Mais j'étais trop occupée à me calmer pour vraiment lui prêter attention comme il redescendait du ring. Bon sang ! Je ne me sentais même pas le courage de bouger d'un poil ! Je me contentais donc de le fixer bêtement tandis qu'il reprenait place à mes côtés.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me gratifia d'un rictus satisfait et moqueur auquel je répondis automatiquement, presque comme un réflexe, avant de sérieusement me secouer. Ma grimace lui arracha un rire discret. Nous restâmes ensuite silencieux le temps d'une minute, probablement le temps pour Kurama ne souffler un peu après la menace minable de l'autre tête de plouc, et moi cherchant désespérément à comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer. Lorsque Botan lui adressa un « beau travail ! » enthousiaste, le visage du rouquin était totalement détendu, presque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pourtant je distinguais comme un froncement entre ses deux sourcils, et je sentais le regard de Hiei toujours scotché sur mes omoplates. Haussant un sourcil, je leur adressais un regard inquisiteur, l'air de dire : « Quoi ? Y a un problème ? ». Aucun des deux ne daigna me répondre, et je n'insistai pas, me contentant d'un haussement d'épaules et d'une œillade faussement accusatrice et agacée qui tira un sourire blasé au rouquin, yeux levés vers le ciel. Je lui envoyai un coup de coude joueur dans les côtes et lui intima l'ordre de se baisser, de manière à ce que ma bouche soit juste à la hauteur de son oreille. Il obtempéra sans broncher et je lui chuchotais, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Pour les graines médicinales, tu te grattes. Ca te fera les pieds d'avoir une tête de pruneau ! »

A peine eu-je fermé la bouche qu'un rictus roublard fendit les lèvres du yoko. Ses yeux pétillèrent comme il se redressait et me toisait de haut en bas, l'air de dire « tu es sûre de ça ? ». Je lui jetais un regard de défi et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine en signe détermination. Il se pencha alors de nouveau vers moi, l'air de ne pas y toucher, et me susurra :

« T'as intérêt à bien surveiller tes arrières, Haru. Ca fait déjà trois vacheries à ton actif depuis ce matin… »

Aussitôt un son étranglé s'échappa de mes lèvres, lui arrachant un rire franc quoique toujours un peu carnassier. Oh bon sang ! Lorsque la vengeance viendrait, il n'allait pas me rater !

Je mimais une grimace tragique de personnage racinien qui le fit sourire de plus belle, et je soupirais, soulagée de me retrouver en terrain connu, avec ce Kurama joueur et retors qui partageait mon sens de l'humour un peu décalé.

Les évènements précédents, bien que je ne comprenais pas encore vraiment ce dont il s'agissait vraiment, semblèrent s'adoucir comme je reprenais mes marques. L'anxiété et l'incompréhension qui m'avaient secouée quelques minutes auparavant s'estompèrent et, bien qu'elles restassent toujours tapies dans l'ombre, elles s'effacèrent suffisamment pour que je puisse les mettre de côté pour le moment. Je me promis cependant d'y réfléchir plus tard. Je n'étais pas bête au point de croire que ressentir les émotions de Kurama – si fortement qui plus est – au point que j'avais été incapable de les distinguer des miennes, de même que cette étrange impression d'identifier mon aura à la sienne, étaient une réaction normale face au duel qui venait de se jouer devant nous. Jamais je n'avais ressenti les émotions de qui que ce soit, pas plus que je n'avais confondu mon aura avec une autre. Honnêtement, c'était carrément flippant. Et absolument pas normal. D'autant plus qu'aucun des deux monstres n'avait jamais fait allusion à ce genre de phénomène. Même Hiei, qui avait pourtant pris soin de me faire profiter d'un petit briefing sur les différents usages de l'aura, les techniques et autres attaques qui en découlent, n'avait jamais fait mention d'une fusion si profonde. Je frissonnais en me remémorant la sensation de l'aura de Zero, son envie de tuer Yusuke, puis la froide satisfaction de Kurama comme il achevait Rotto. Oui, j'allais définitivement devoir me triturer les méninges à ce sujet.

Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter !

J'enfermais donc tout ce beau monde dans une boite et repoussait bien gentiment le tout dans un recoin sombre de mon esprit, avec la mention « à faire » scotchée dessus. Revenant au tournoi, j'adressais une dernière moue à Kurama et allait rejoindre Kuwabara dans l'herbe, lequel ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se mettre à commenter le match. Je joignis bien volontiers la conversation, et souris tandis que je me sentais progressivement me détendre. Kuwabara avait toujours eu le don de me faire oublier ce qui n'allait pas. Quelques minutes plus tard je riais comme une bossue devant ses pitreries toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, le suivant de plus belle dans ses singeries. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir Hiei et Kurama s'entretenir à voix basse. Kurama se frottait le bras d'un air soucieux, et Hiei le fixait comme s'il espérait lui percer des trous dans la tête. Tous deux s'échangèrent quelques paroles qui semblèrent laisser Hiei frustré, vu la manière dont il s'agitait, mais je ne cherchais pas à approfondir et détournais la tête en haussant des épaules lorsque leur attention se reporta sur moi. Kurama semblait dubitatif, peut-être un peut soucieux, mais pas en colère. Hiei au contraire me fixait comme s'il espérait me disséquer d'un simple coup d'œil. Je n'aurais pas été étonnée de sentir mon abdomen s'ouvrir en deux sous la lame aiguisée de son regard. Ew… Un peu à l'écart, le guerrier masqué ne pipait mot. Je sentais pourtant son regard peser sur mes épaules de temps à autre, sans pourtant ressentir quoi que ce soit de particulier qui vienne de lui. S'il espérait me voir craquer et partir en courant, il en tenait une sacrée couche !

De l'autre côté du ring, ça chauffait. Parmi les quatre combattants restants, deux se faisaient littéralement dessus. Rinku étant hors-jeu, ce fut Zero qui monta sur le ring, l'air digne, après avoir sévèrement engueulé ses troupes. Il nous regardait comme si nous n'étions que des insectes.

Grognant dans ma barbe, je poussais Kuwabara du coude en lui désignant l'autre lance-flammes ambulant :

« Si je pouvais combattre je lui referais le portrait à celui-là ! » ronchonnais-je en lorgnant le monstre blond d'un air peu amène.

Kuwabara m'adressa un sourire de conspirateur avant de me souffler, l'air le plus sérieux du monde :

« A mon avis tu aurais plus de chance de finir en tranche de lard grillé. »

Je me retournais vivement vers lui, l'air ahuri, avant de lui flanquer un bon coup de poing sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Andouille ! »

Et il explosa de rire. Je tentais de bouder, adoptant mon air le plus renfrogné possible, mais ne tins pas longtemps et finis par le rejoindre dans son hilarité. Hilarité qui s'évanouit brusquement lorsque la voix de l'arbitre retentit dans le stade.

« L'équipe Urameshi a enfin choisi son candidat ! La prochaine rencontre opposera donc Zero à Hiei ! »

Tout mon sérieux me revint d'un coup comme je regardais Hiei se détacher du petit groupe que formaient Kurama, Botan, le guerrier masqué et un Yusuke endormis pour monter sur le ring. Une fois perché là-haut, il s'arrêta un bref instant et planta son regard dans le mien. Aussitôt je sentis son aura affluer vers moi, comme si elle cherchait à repousser puis pénétrer mes barrières. Je compris immédiatement ce qu'il voulait me dire et me relevais pour rejoindre Kurama qui, fine mouche, n'avait rien loupé de l'échange et m'accueillit à ses côtés avec un sourire entendu et amusé. Je lui adressais une de mes plus belles grimaces à laquelle il répondit par un haussement d'épaules faussement désabusé. Pendant tout ce temps, le regard de Hiei ne nous avait pas quitté une seule seconde.

Relevant la tête, je plongeais de nouveau dans ses pupilles dures et volcaniques. Inspirant un grand coup, déglutissant bruyamment, je finis par lui adresser un coup de tête en guise de « bon courage ». Et, me concentrant sur le lien qui nous reliait si étrangement, je sentis son aura vibrer doucement, comme agitée par le ronronnement d'un fauve endormis, avant qu'elle ne se mette à brûler et à pulser dans ses veines comme il portait enfin son attention sur Zero.

La troisième rencontre allait commencer.


	12. Annoncez la couleur!

Tam, tadadaaaaam! Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai survécu à la khâgne et me voilà de retour avec 30 pages word écrites en un après-midi! On sentait qu'il était temps que je m'y remette! xD

Je tiens quand même à remercier tous les fantastiques revieweurs qui ont pris les temps de laisser leur coup de griffe sur cette histoire, you really rock and I love u all! ;) Grâce aux quelques avis que vous avez donné, j'ai gardé toute ma motivation et j'ai pu déterminer quel était le couple le plus attendu pour cette fiction: Hiei a remporté la manche haut la main (à défaut d'être haut lui-même... xP). Je dirais donc... que ça tombe bien! x)

Sinon, que dire? Je vais avoir un peu plus de temps devant moi, à présent, je vais donc essayer d'écrire un peu plus et de faire avancer l'histoire. J'ai déjà la trame, ne me reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça en forme. Allez courage! D'ici deux chapitres maximum, vous saurez enfin tout du traqueur!

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vaudra toute l'attente et la patience dont vous avez fait preuve avec moi.

Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! =)

* * *

Le soir même, je fonçais sous la douche. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié le carrelage glacé d'une salle de bain qu'à ce moment-là ! Il me fallu dix secondes chrono pour me débarrasser de mes fringues – fringues qui se retrouvèrent éparpillées un peu partout dans ma chambre, sous-vêtements compris –, allumer la radio et sauter sous l'eau bouillante. Un record ! J'étouffais un éclat de rire en songeant à la tête ahurie dont j'aurais écopé si Haru m'avait vue faire. Je voyais le tableau d'ici : mon blond avec la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux ronds et un sourcil haussé, l'air de dire « qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Harue ? » Malgré le sourire qui refusait de quitter mes lèvres, je ne pus retenir un soupir. Ma sale teigne me manquait quand même un peu.

Expirant un bon coup, je fermais les yeux et plongeais la tête sous le pommeau de la douche, appréciant la sensation réconfortante de l'eau bouillante qui tombait dru sur mes épaules. Paupières closes, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder à mesure que mes muscles se relaxaient, jusqu'à ce que la somnolence me gagne. Mon esprit devint blanc et semblait tourner au ralenti, un peu comme s'il s'était empêtré dans du coton. Passablement agaçant si vous voulez-mon avis. Mais pour l'heure, j'avais grand besoin de ce moment de détente, aussi me laissais-je tranquillement bercer par la chaleur qui commençait à recouvrir les miroirs de buée, tous mes sens bloqués dans un état second. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, sans que je ne me préoccupe de rien d'autre que de me vider la tête et d'apprécier la sensation apaisante de l'eau sur mon corps. Puis, ma mauvaise conscience me rattrapant – j'avais beau ne pas payer la facture, je me sentais mal de laisser l'eau couler pour rien –, je me secouais les puces et entrepris de me laver.

L'avantage dans ce genre d'hôtel, mis à part le fait que la note – salée, si vous voulez mon avis –revenait à ce cher morveux d'Enma junior et à toute sa clique de bêtes à cornes perchées tout là-haut dans le monde des esprits, c'est que j'aurais tout aussi bien pu arriver les mains dans les poches sans avoir à m'inquiéter ! Fioles de savons, shampoings, lotions, crèmes de jour, de nuit et autres mixtures farfelues dont un fortifiant pour les cornes et un cirage à écailles, en passant par la brosse à dent, le dentifrice et même le fil dentaire, j'avais une véritable pharmacie à portée de main ! Sans compter les multiples serviettes, les accessoires divers et les centaines de palettes de maquillage, les gobelets, gants de toilettes, pastilles pour la gorges et j'en passe et des meilleures avec, cerise sur la gâteau, le chocolat sur l'oreiller de rigueur ! L'hôtel avait dû claquer des millions rien que pour ce genre de futilités que tout un chacun trimballe dans sa valise – exception faite du chocolat que j'avais englouti, d'ailleurs, avant d'aller soudoyer Kurama pour qu'il me refile le sien. Haussant les épaules, je me saisis au hasard d'une fiole de shampoing bleue enluminée d'argent et en versait le contenu dans ma paume. Une odeur d'amande s'en dégagea. Tout en me lavant les cheveux, je repensais à la rencontre qui venait de s'achever.

Nous avions gagné.

D'un cheveux, d'accord. Mais c'était une victoire quand même. Notre première dans ce tournoi de malades.

Hiei avait sorti le grand jeu face à Zero : le feu du dragon noir, rien que ça ! J'avais eu raison de me planquer derrière Kurama : Zero en pleine attaque ressemblait fortement à un lance-flamme qui aurait choppé la dingue. Sans le yoko, j'étais grillée. Littéralement. Une fois encore, j'avais ressenti l'aura des deux combattants, celle de Hiei en particulier, puisque c'est sur lui que se portait vraiment toute ma concentration. Mais contrairement à l'aura de Kurama, je ne la ressentis pas s'incruster dans mes os, pas plus que je ne me retrouvais noyée sous un raz-de-marée d'émotions étrangères. Je ressentais Hiei, certes, mais ce n'était rien de comparable avec ce qui m'était arrivé au match précédent. Quand à savoir pourquoi, mystère. J'avais deux options : soit Hiei était un glaçon certifié 100% Antarctique et ne ressentait strictement _rien_, soit mon petit problème venait de Kurama. Personnellement, j'aurais plus tendance à pencher pour la première option. Massant mon cuir chevelu avec plus de vigueur, je repoussais le problème dans un coin de ma tête – coin qui commençait à être sacrément encombré, d'ailleurs. Je savais qu'en m'y attardant, je trouverai toujours le moyen de prouver que la deuxième option était, en fait, la plus probable. Mais honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'en rendre compte.

Inspirant un grand coup, je bloquais ma respiration et plongeais la tête sous le jet d'eau, rinçant soigneusement mes cheveux.

Après la défaite cuisante de Zero – et je parle au sens littéral du terme – les deux autres poltrons de l'équipe adverse se sont fait la malle en courant. C'est Shû, le remplaçant de l'équipe, qui a pris leur place.

En le voyant arriver avec sa tête de punk, sa crête bleue et sa démarche de type bourré, j'avais haussé un sourcil sceptique, plutôt dubitative vis-à-vis de cette espèce d'énergumène qui titubait sur le ring. Mais quand la dernière rencontre commença, Yusuke nous ayant – enfin ! – fait grâce de sa présence alerte et éveillée, je ravalais bien vite mes préjugés.

Ce type était balèze.

Complètement différent de tous les autres, et je me suis prise à envier Yusuke d'être son adversaire. Finalement, au bout d'une longue heure de combat sans que les deux combattants ne puissent se départager, ils avaient réglé ça à l'ancienne : un cercle, deux couteaux et leurs poings. Le premier out serait le perdant.

C'était un très, très beau match qui se conclu sur un fou rire de hyène enragée quand je réalisais que Shû allait contrer le coup de boule de Yusuke et espérait sortir vainqueur de l'impact. Ce type avait la tête dure, j'en savais quelque chose !

Saisissant un autre flacon – orange, cette fois – je me savonnais méthodiquement le corps, appréciant la texture veloutée du gel douche et son parfum de pêche. Pour sûr, ça me changeait de l'odeur masculine des produits d'Haru ! Un rictus diabolique m'échappa comme je me remémorais la tête qu'il avait tiré quand il avait réalisé que je faisais des économies de savon en piquant dans ses flacons. Impayable ! Une fois sûre d'être propre comme un sou neuf, je me rinçais distraitement, mon esprit encore dans l'arène, juste après la fin définitive de la rencontre.

A peine l'arbitre avait-elle annoncé la victoire de notre équipe qu'un torrent de quolibets déferlait sur le stade. La plupart nous étaient adressés mais quelques uns – particulièrement virulents et inventifs – réclamaient la mort de Shû et Rinku. Ce sont ces derniers qui me tapèrent le plus sur le système. A mes côtés j'avais senti Kurama se tendre et Hiei se rapprocher de moi, posant une main discrète mais ferme sur mon avant-bras, m'intimant le silence et l'immobilité totale. J'avais serré les dents, réalisant que les deux monstres eux-mêmes se retenaient de tuer les trois-quarts du public. Malheureusement pour eux, s'ils avaient pensé à museler ma grande gueule, ils n'en avaient pas fait autant pour Yusuke qui, fidèle à lui même, beugla un « VOS GUEULES ! » retentissant qui réduisit le stade entier au silence. Chapeau.

« Venez mes mignons, on veut bien s'occuper de vous ! Allez, venez ! On va s'amuser ! »

Silence mortel côté auditoire, regards meurtriers côté combattants.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi fière de traîner avec ce crâne de piaf d'Urameshi, tiens !

Riant doucement dans ma barbe, je coupais l'eau et m'enroulais dans une serviette, désormais totalement détendue. Faire le point sur cette journée m'avait fait du bien. Je me sentais même joyeuse à l'idée de rejoindre les autres pour fêter notre première victoire ! Sourire aux lèvres, j'ouvris la porte et fus frappée par la différence de température entre la moiteur étouffante de la salle de bain et l'air ambiant qui, s'il n'était pas froid, restait relativement frais lorsqu'on se trimballait cheveux trempés et habillée en tout et pour tout d'une serviette de bain. Bien décidée à m'habiller le plus rapidement possible, je trifouillais dans mes tiroirs à la recherche d'une brosse à cheveux et d'un élastique potable, le dernier en date ayant trouvé drôle de se faire la malle dans l'ascenseur. Je ne jetais même pas un coup d'œil au sèche-cheveux de l'hôtel. J'avais trop la flemme. Balayant la pièce d'un regard circulaire, je cherchais un miroir qui ne soit pas embué par ma douche. J'en repérais un au fond du petit salon, au dessus d'une espèce de commode dont je ne voyais pas l'utilité. Attrapant une seconde serviette, j'entrepris de me sécher les cheveux de façon sommaire tout en me dirigeant vers la glace.

Dieu, Bouddha, p'tit Jésus, j'aurais mieux fait de me gratter.

A peine eu-je jeté un coup d'œil à mon reflet que je m'étranglais à la fois de surprise, d'horreur et de colère ! Ni une, ni deux, je sortis en trombe de ma chambre et fonçais tête baissée dans celle de Kurama, défonçant sa porte d'un coup de pied qui l'envoya valser contre le mur avec un grand « BANG ! » sonore.

« KURAMA ! ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI DE YOKO, RENARD EMPAILLÉ, CRÉTIN DES ALPES ! VIENS UN PEU PAR LÀ QU'ON DISCUTE ! »

Un « oui ? » tranquille répondit à mon hurlement de bête enragée avant que n'apparaisse un Kurama à l'air parfaitement innocent, comme si une furie en pétard ne venait pas de faire irruption dans sa chambre. Mais à peine eut-il posé un œil sur moi que son masque indifférent vola en éclat comme il éclatait de rire, incapable de se retenir, une lueur sadique tout de même bien ancrée au fond de ses yeux. Sa crise de fou rire acheva de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je me jetais sur lui et l'empoignais fermement par le col, faisant sauter plusieurs boutons, avant de me remettre à hurler encore plus fort qu'avant, les joues rougies par la colère et mes poings tellement serrés sur ses vêtements que je sentais mes ongles entamer la chair de mes paumes.

« Tu vas m'enlever ça _TOUT DE SUITE_ sinon… »

Entre deux hoquets réprimés, l'imbécile de yoko – qui n'en avait plus pour très longtemps à vivre, bandit légendaire ou pas ! – trouva le moyen de m'envoyer un sourire aussi moqueur que triomphant, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses prunelles.

« Sinon, quoi ? »

Résistant à l'envie de l'achever ici et maintenant, je rapprochais mon visage du sien jusqu'à me coller juste sous son nez, tout crocs dehors et l'écume aux lèvres.

« Sinon je m'arrange pour qu'une vie entière passée sur le billard ne soit pas suffisante pour retrouver ta sale tronche de playboy à midinettes ! Je bourrerai tous tes casse-croûte de pâtée pour chat, je m'arrangerai pour que ta mère tombe sur un magazine porno hard gay planqué dans tes affaires et je hurlerai à qui veut bien l'entendre que tu fais un élevage d'escargots dans tes chaussures ! Je collerai ton derrière de yoko stupide comme la peste et je m'arrangerai pour pourrir chaque seconde de ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu arranges _**ça**_, _capice_ ? » hurlais-je de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à m'époumoner comme une dingue en me rapprochant de plus en plus à chaque salve, comme si j'allais lui sauter à la gorge.

Entre temps, Kurama avait plus ou moins réussi à contrôler son fou rire. Ses épaules tressautaient toujours mais au moins aucune preuve sonore ne venait me rappeler à quoi je ressemblais grâce à ses bons soins. Les coins de sa bouche étaient pourtant irrémédiablement tournés vers le haut et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat malin comme il se délectait de sa petite vengeance.

« Allons, allons… » dit-il en posant ses mains sur les miennes, me forçant à desserrer ma prise sur le col de sa chemise.

« Je trouve que cette couleur te va très bien, moi. »

C'est ça ! Et tes yeux qui hurlent « mort de rire ! », c'est parce que j'ai enfilé un caleçon sur la tête ? Mon visage dut refléter ma pensée car il ne put contenir un « pft ! » hilare qui raviva ma colère.

« Kurama… » grondais-je, et ma voix était si basse qu'elle me surprit moi-même.

Mais il en fallait bien plus pour démonter le rouquin. Aussi se contenta-t-il de me sourire, fier de lui, avec cette satanée expression qui signifiait « Kurama : 1, Harue : 0 » scotchée sur le visage. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'inscrire un « j'ai gagné ! » monumental sur le front, le tout multicolore et en lettres clignotantes que le résultat aurait été le même ! Une de ses mains quitta les miennes et passa dans mes cheveux humides, empoignant une mèche rose qu'il examina un instant, particulièrement satisfait du résultat de sa petite farce. Et _oui_, j'ai bien dit _rose_, la mèche de cheveux, étant donné que cette espèce de taré congénital venait de me colorer la perruque avec un de ses foutus produits végétaux ! J'avais l'air d'une Barbie avec cette satanée tignasse transgénique !

« C'est… féminin, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le sarcasme et l'autosatisfaction suintaient de sa voix. Je vis rouge.

« C'est ça, et il y aura autre chose qui deviendra _''féminin''_ si tu ne me rends pas ma couleur naturelle ! »

Ce disant je mimais des guillemets avec mes doigts et coulais un regard menaçant en direction du sud de sa personne avant de remonter planter mes yeux dans les siens, faisant clairement passer le message : « obéis si tu veux sauver ta descendance ! ». Mon regard éloquent sembla l'amuser plus qu'autre chose puisqu'il se rapprocha encore de moi, une mèche de mes cheveux toujours enroulée autour de son doigt, sa bouche se retrouvant tout près de mon oreille.

« Je t'avais dit qu'à force de me chercher, tu finirais par me trouver… » me susurra-t-il, et je n'avais même pas besoin de le voir pour deviner son sourire.

Je grondais, toujours en rogne bien que ma fureur se soit un peu calmée. Après tout, il m'avait effectivement prévenue, et ce n'était pas comme si je ne connaissais pas Kurama. Avec lui, c'était œil pour œil, euh… perruque pour perruque, dans le cas qui nous intéresse. Je me maudis en songeant que j'aurais dû faire plus attention ou au moins être un peu plus sur mes gardes. Soufflant un bon coup au creux de sa nuque, plus par exaspération que pour réellement tempérer ma colère, je rengainais mes poings et les appuyais sur mes hanches.

« Bon ! Maintenant c'est fait, tu t'es vengé, tu t'es bien marré, alors tu vas me filer le contre-produit, huh ? »

Oh, oh… Rire silencieux du yoko. Pas bon… non, pas bon du tout, ça… Il prit le temps de me laisser mariner dans mon jus avant de s'écarter, un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus avenant et innocent aux lèvres.

« Il n'y en a pas. »

A peine eut-il fermé la bouche que je l'empoignais de nouveau par le col, encore plus violemment qu'avant.

« _QUOI_ ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Kurama, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait à Haru pour qu'elle beugle comme ça ? On l'entend depuis l'autre bout du couloir ! »

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de Yusuke au pas de la porte. Pendant ma petite séance de secouage en règle, j'avais repoussé Kurama au fond de l'appartement, nous rendant invisibles depuis l'entrée. Plusieurs bruits de pas suivirent sa question et je paniquais en percutant que toute la clique serait bientôt là, aux premières loges pour assister à la rediffusion de « Barbie, le retour ». Aussi vive que l'éclair, je relâchais Kurama et cherchais un endroit où me planquer pendant que le yoko, intérieurement mort de rire, me regardait m'agiter désespérément. Evidemment, il ne bougea pas le plus petit doigt pour m'aider. Je le fusillais des yeux, récoltant un haussement d'épaules innocent. Oooooh, je n'allais pas le rater, lui, quand viendrait la vengeance ! Mes projets de meurtre s'interrompirent au moment où je m'entravais dans un sac qui trainait par là et tombait tête la première sur Kurama, l'entraînant avec moi dans ma chute. Un quart de secondes, je priais pour qu'il se fasse très, très, très mal, et que je sois suffisamment lourde pour lui faire _encore_ plus mal. L'atterrissage m'arracha un « ourgh ! » étranglé comme je me retrouvais allongée de tout mon long sur le rouquin, mon menton heurtant violemment le sol juste au dessus de son épaule, me coupant le souffle. Encore heureux que je ne me sois pas mordu la langue ! Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! Ma seule consolation fut d'entendre le même son étranglé venir de Kurama, avant que je ne réalise que l'auteur de ce drôle de borborygme se trouvait en fait être Yusuke. Je me redressais péniblement et me préparais à le fusiller du regard quand son air curieux fit place à une grimace complètement ahurie. Derrière lui, Kuwabara avait la bouche ouverte comme un four et semblait avoir un bug monumental, un de ceux qui compteraient sûrement dans son hit parade perso. Je me serais bien moquée de lui si mes cheveux n'avaient pas été aussi désespérément roses et si je n'avais pas croisé le regard de Hiei. Yeux écarquillés, ses prunelles semblaient vouloir nous tuer sur place ! Il avait l'air furieux. D'une de ces saintes rages qu'on n'a pas envie d'affronter, et surtout pas venant de lui. Sa colère me fit hausser un sourcil. Je comprenais, à la limite, l'air ahuri des deux autres, mais pas cette rage que je lisais au fond de ses yeux. Après tout, c'était _mes_ cheveux qu'on avait transformé en chewing-gum, pas les siens ! Me retournant vers Kurama, je tombais sur quelque chose d'encore plus hallucinant. Pire qu'un Hiei en pétard ou qu'un Kuwabara beurré.

Un Kurama… rouge comme une tomate, avec l'air embarrassé de quelqu'un qui a du mal à déterminer où poser les yeux. Abasourdie, je suivis son regard et tombais sur…

OH NON DE NON DE FOUTRE DIEU DE BORDEL DE #$!£&%§ !

Ma serviette ouverte !

C'est là que je captais vraiment la situation – non, la merde noire – dans laquelle je me trouvais : Kurama et moi étions au sol, moi au-dessus de lui, ma poitrine nue à quelques centimètres à peine de son torse dont le haut avait été découvert par mes soins lorsque je l'avais empoigné par le col et nos deux visages à peine séparés par deux infimes centimètres.

Je comprenais le bug de Kuwabara.

Je sentis mes joues chauffer à mesure que j'enregistrais chaque détail pour finir par cuire pour de bon lorsque je rencontrais les pupilles dilatées de Kurama dont le noir, profond et liquoreux, rongeait l'émeraude d'ordinaire brillant de ses yeux. Percutant enfin ce qui se passait, j'émis un son étranglé et m'écartais brusquement, comme si je m'étais brûlée, en maudissant mon impulsivité légendaire qui m'avait fait sortir de ma chambre sans réaliser l'état de ma tenue – ou, dans ce cas précis, mon _absence _de tenue. Flûte ! J'avais été tellement préoccupée par l'état – catastrophique, je tiens à le préciser – de mes cheveux que j'avais totalement zappé ce détail minime mais ô combien important. Je grimaçais de plus belle en songeant que ce genre de tuile tout juste bonne pour une série B n'arrivait évidemment qu'à moi. Et tout ça à cause de ce satané yoko ! Ce dernier sembla regagner ses esprits, même si ses joues gardaient une belle teinte rosée, et rajusta ce qui restait de sa chemise en se relevant. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur moi, j'y trouvais même un brin d'amusement !

J'avais des envies de meurtre.

Inspirant un grand coup, je l'imitais et resserrais les pans de ma serviette, désormais trop consciente de ma nudité pour oser ne serait-ce que décoller les coudes de mes flancs. Redressant la tête, je déglutis un bon coup et me dirigeais vers Kurama, ignorant royalement les autres. Levant la tête, je lui plantais un doigt sur la poitrine en le toisant de l'air le plus menaçant que j'avais en rayon.

« T'as intérêt à trouver un moyen pour me rendre ma couleur naturelle ce soir, ou je te jure que je fais un malheur ! »

Seul point positif à lui être tombée dessus à moitié (pour ne pas dire totalement) à poil : il était trop occupé à contenir ses moqueries et son sourire goguenard pour me donner la réplique. Je me détournais donc et filais d'une traite jusqu'à ma chambre, bousculant Yusuke dans ma hâte. L'intéressé ne moufta pas, trop occupé à faire la navette entre Kurama, moi, et ma couleur de cheveux. Je priais pour disparaître avant qu'il ne percute ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Malheureusement pour moi, même la porte fermée ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre son hurlement de rire quand l'information atteint son cerveau. Je tombais sur mon lit, les bras en croix, et maudis encore une fois le yoko sur les sept générations qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion d'avoir en songeant que ce coup là, j'en entendrai parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et je bougonnais un « entrez » ronchon, trop occupée à essayer de me coiffer pour prendre la peine d'envoyer promener quiconque avait le courage de venir me trouver dans mes pires moments de mauvaise humeur. J'avais eu le temps de m'habiller et de me brosser les cheveux, mais cette maudite couleur me faisait tellement mal aux yeux que j'avais eu un temps de vide durant lequel j'avais simplement regardé le massacre. Sans blague, je ressemblais à un chewing-gum mutant ! Je me faisais l'effet d'une rescapée d'Hiroshima. J'étais presque tentée d'éteindre la lumière, juste pour voir si je brillais dans le noir.

L'angoisse…

Tandis que je me battais avec mon élastique, Hiei apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Appuyé sur le chambranle, il me fixa pendant toute la durée de l'opération, attendant que je veuille bien lui accorder mon attention. Je voyais ses yeux rivés sur moi dans le miroir. Fermant les yeux, je soufflais un bon coup et tâchais de me calmer. Lorsque je me retournais, je lui lançais un regard d'avertissement, un qui disait « ne me cherche pas c'est pas le moment » auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attendre encore. Je lui fus reconnaissante pour son silence. J'allais avoir besoin de toutes mes réserves de patience pour supporter les moqueries de Yusuke et Kuwabara pendant la soirée à venir. Je n'avais pas besoin de commencer à user mes cartouches dès maintenant.

Je terminais de me préparer en silence, rangeant mes affaires de toilette et balançant la fameuse serviette dans une panière, avant de finalement lui faire face. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles il ne fit rien d'autre que m'observer. Je me crispais en attendant la remarque qui allait de nouveau me mettre en pétard. Pourtant il ne dit rien et se contenta de s'écarter pour me laisser le passage. Pour la peine, j'obtempérais sans broncher. Il ferma derrière moi, me laissant le soin de verrouiller.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de Yusuke – notre point de rendez-vous attitré dans cet hôtel rempli de tarés –, je m'accordais une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans la fosse aux lions, Hiei sur les talons. Deux minutes plus tard, tout le monde éclatait de rire. Je m'étranglais en avisant Keiko et Shizuru assises entre Botan et Kuwabara, et jetais un regard meurtrier à Kurama dont les lèvres frémirent, signe qu'il contenait un nouvel éclat de rire.

Ah, ah, je suis pliée en deux.

Sans mot dire je jetais un regard noir à l'assemblée ce qui, malheureusement pour moi, ne fit qu'accroître leur fou-rire. Yusuke en pleurait littéralement et Kuwabara lui tapait dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle. Je les tuais du regard. Qu'il s'étouffe, tiens ! Je l'enterrerai moi-même ! Tête tournée à l'opposé pour que je ne la voie pas, Keiko luttait pour contenir son rire. J'aurais presque pu lui en être reconnaissante si elle n'avait pas échoué aussi lamentablement. Quant à Botan, elle hurlait comme une hyène en frappant du poing sur la table. Charmant les copines.

Tordant la bouche, je grimaçais sous l'agacement en songeant que les seuls à ne pas se fendre la poire étaient Hiei et le guerrier masqué. J'ignorais si je devais vraiment me sentir rassurée…

Même ce crétin de morveux et son monstre cornu sapé en léopard se marraient comme deux idiots ! Et tout ça sous l'œil hilare mais laaaargement satisfait de ce sadique de yoko de mes d*** !

La prochaine fois que l'idée stupide de lui chercher des puces me passe par le cervelet, faites-moi penser d'aller compter les pingouins en Antarctique.

Fronçant le nez d'irritation, je me drapais dans ma dignité (autant dire que je me baladais à poil) et allais me planter sous le nez du responsable de ce massacre, l'air renfrogné et déterminé à en découdre. Seul un sourire triomphant répondit à ma grimace. J'expirais fortement, espérant que l'air frais ferait baisser mon agacement d'un cran. Peine perdue.

« Bon, tu m'enlèves ça, oui ou flûte ? »

Argh… Nouveau rictus sadique côté monstre à fourrure.

Kurama prit le temps de planter ses yeux dans les miens avant de répondre, le plus calmement et le plus naturellement possible :

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y a pas de contre-produit. »

A la tête qu'il faisait, je devinais qu'il jubilait devant toutes les expressions qui faisaient rage sur mon visage. Horreur, colère, surprise, panique, irritation… A cet instant j'étais bien incapable de déterminer lequel de ces sentiments prévalait sur les autres dans mon pauvre petit esprit ravagé par la honte. Sans rire, je n'allais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie, quand même ?

Un son étouffé s'échappa de la gorge du rouquin avant qu'il n'éclate franchement de rire, un grand sourire scotché sur sa face et sa main me tapotant affectueusement le crâne. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il essuya une larme qui perlait à ses yeux et m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste vif et amusé.

« Allez fais pas cette tête, le produit est prévu pour agir trois jours. Tu retrouveras tes cheveux noirs à temps pour la prochaine rencontre. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que je sentis le soulagement me submerger. C'était comme si l'étau qui comprimait ma poitrine se desserrait d'un coup, me permettant d'avaler de grandes goulées d'air.

Portant mes mains à mes cheveux, je chassais ses doigts d'une claque et arrangeais ma coiffure démolie en bougonnant. Même si je restais passablement irritée contre lui, savoir que sa petite farce disparaitrait dans un avenir proche m'ôta quand même un sacré poids des épaules. Relevant la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Kurama, je sus qu'il avait gagné sur tous les tableaux : il avait eu sa revanche et, même si j'allais certainement lui faire la tête jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, il savait que je ne pourrais pas rester fâchée contre lui indéfiniment. Après tout, j'aurais moi aussi trouvé la vanne très drôle si elle ne m'était pas tombée dessus. Et puis je l'avais bien un peu méritée – même si je ne l'avouerais jamais, même pas sous la torture !

Il m'avait eue en beauté, le bougre !

Soufflant d'exaspération, je ne pus contenir un sourire que je dissimulais le mieux possible. Lorsque je redressais la tête et rencontrais de nouveau son regard, mon visage n'exprimait plus que de l'amusement et une pointe d'agacement qui lui tirèrent un sourire sincère et satisfait. Je lui envoyais une tape dans l'épaule.

« Pff… Idiot. »

Et l'incident fut clos. Enfin, quand je dis clos, je parle de ma crise d'angoisse à l'idée de rester indéfiniment rose atomique. Parce que pour le reste, je n'en ai jamais autant pris par le museau que pendant cette soirée ! Yusuke et Kuwabara s'en sont donné à cœur joie ! Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, mais pas de la même façon : j'ai profité de l'occasion pour perfectionner mon uppercut aux dépends de ces deux têtes d'idiot. J'étais assez satisfaite du résultat, d'ailleurs… Lorsque la soirée prit fin, quatre ou cinq heures et une bonne demi-douzaine de bagarres plus tard, chacun réintégra ses quartiers. Les filles s'excusèrent d'abord, très vite suivies par Enma junior et sa bestiole à corne. Le guerrier masqué s'éclipsa lui aussi et Kuwabara, déjà profondément endormis sur le sofa, semblait voué à passer la nuit ici, Yusuke ayant une flemme trop monumentale pour le porter jusqu'à son lit. Son visage était plein de bleus et de bosses, la plupart lui ayant été infligés par mes soins. Un rictus m'échappa comme je considérais l'étendue des dégâts. Ca lui apprendra à se foutre de moi ! Un bâillement interrompit mes élucubrations sadiques et je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller me coucher. Saluant Yusuke d'un vague signe de la main, j'avais les doigts sur la poignée de la porte quand il m'adressa une dernière vanne pour la route :

« Fais gaffe qu'un monstre ne te prenne pas pour son prochain Malabar ! »

Je grognais un « oh, la ferme… » blasé avant de quitter la chambre, laissant derrière moi un Yusuke hilare, un Kurama amusé et un Hiei… euh… illisible ? Sans rire, vu la tête qu'il tirait, j'hésitais entre lui demander qui venait de lui enfoncer un cactus dans le derrière ou chercher du regard l'abruti qui venait de le foutre en pétard. Pour une fois que je n'y étais pour rien !

Enfin, je crois…

A peine la porte de ma chambre refermée, j'ôtais mes vêtements et les balançais à l'aveuglette à travers la pièce, trop fatiguée pour prendre la peine de les ranger correctement ou même de les regrouper en un seul tas. Passant une main dans mes cheveux, je soupirais encore une fois, songeant qu'il me restait encore trois looongs jours à ressembler à une Barbie avant que mon supplice ne prenne fin. Levant les yeux sur le miroir de la salle de bain, je rencontrais mon reflet qui me rendit mon regard.

J'eu du mal à me reconnaître.

La fille qui me faisait face avait les yeux brillants, certes agacés, mais pétillants d'amusement et de vie. La courbe de ma bouche, autrefois brisée par une mimique féroce et agressive, comme si j'étais toujours prête à montrer les dents, s'était adoucie et paraissait presque tranquille. Et malgré mes cheveux roses, j'avais l'air plus heureuse que jamais.

J'avais l'air épanouie.

Achevant de me brosser les dents, je me passais le visage sous l'eau froide et me séchais en vitesse avant d'enfiler mon pyjama. Même avec cette loque sur le dos – un vieux tee-shirt de hard-rock trois fois trop grand pour moi qui me tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisses – je me sentais prête à aller défier Johnny Depp dans un concours de belles gueules.

C'était dire.

Tournant la tête dans tous les sens, j'examinais mes cheveux d'un œil nouveau, libérée de la panique et de l'urgence qui m'avaient assaillie toute la soirée durant.

C'était net, Kurama ne m'avait pas ratée.

Je pouffais en songeant qu'avec un peu de chance, je pourrais le soudoyer pour qu'il teigne Yusuke en vert fluo. J'avais quelques comptes à régler avec cet idiot.

Je me dirigeais vers mon lit d'un pas léger, l'esprit déjà tout à mes réflexions de vengeance, lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur le panier à linge sale où reposait la serviette de tantôt. La traitresse qui avait cru bon de s'ouvrir au pire moment possible. Et sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Hiei.

Je revoyais son regard furieux, ses prunelles brûlantes qui semblaient vouloir nous foudroyer sur place, les jointures blanchies de ses doigts et ses poings tremblants l'espace d'un quart de secondes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et n'affiche plus qu'une froide indifférence. Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé tellement ça avait été rapide. Mais dans un coin de mon esprit, une petite voix souhaitait que ce ne fût pas le cas. Voix que je fis taire rapidement. Très, très, très rapidement, et que j'oubliais tout aussi vite.

Je m'interdisais même d'y penser.

Je sentais que si je m'y essayais, si je m'y penchais un peu plus et procédais à un examen de conscience, je n'aimerais pas ce que je découvrirais.

C'était comme une boite de Pandore que je ne devais surtout pas ouvrir, à aucun prix.

Question d'équilibre mental et de commodité.

Si je commençais à me poser des questions, je sentais que j'allais déclencher quelque chose d'incontrôlable. Quelque chose auquel je ne voulais surtout pas avoir affaire, du moins pas pour l'instant. J'avais d'autres choses de prévu dans l'immédiat.

Des coups à ma porte me tirèrent soudain de mes réflexions. Délaissant la serviette et tout ce qui s'y rapportait, j'allais ouvrir en prenant toutefois bien soin d'écarter tout vêtement gênant – du genre soutien-gorge et petite culotte – du passage. Je fus surprise lorsque le battant de la porte s'ouvrit sur Keiko. La petite brune – ah ! enfin quelqu'un de plus petit que moi ! D'un demi centimètre ! – se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre dans le couloir et jetais des regards anxieux aux alentours. J'haussais un sourcil.

Passant un rapide coup de scanner dans le périmètre, je ne détectais aucune présence inconnue à cet étage ni aucun signe de danger.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, à la déléguée de classe ?

Avant même que je n'ais eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Keiko me fourrait un sac entre les pattes.

« C'est de la part d'Hatsuharu. Ne dis pas à Yusuke que je suis venue, il m'a fait promettre de rester dans ma chambre pendant la nuit. » me souffla-t-elle d'un air conspirateur qui se teinta d'agacement à la mention de notre zoku de capitaine.

Je retins un sourire goguenard en songeant que cet imbécile d'Urameshi, celui-là même qui jouait les gros durs et roulait des mécaniques à n'importe quelle occasion, s'occupait de Keiko avec autant d'adresse qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. La mine renfrognée de la brune ne laissait aucun doute quant à son opinion à propos des directives de son petit-ami-implicite-tout-le-monde-le-sait-mais-on-fait-semblant-de-rien. Une fois encore, je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà disparu en coup de vent, me laissant plantée au pas de ma porte comme la dernière des idiotes, un vieux sac pourri dans les bras et les deux sourcils haussés jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Sans rire, _what the fuck ?_

Haussant les épaules, je refermais la porte et m'installais sur mon lit, balançant le sac d'Hatsuharu dans un coin. Je l'ouvrirai plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'avais trop la flemme. Deux minutes plus tard, je ronflais come un sonneur.

Le lendemain, j'eus la chance de me réveiller seule, sans aucune sonnerie de réveil diabolique ni rouquin démoniaque pour me tirer du lit. J'eus même la chance suprême d'avoir oublié la couleur de mes cheveux. Cheveux qui se rappelèrent à mon bon souvenir deux secondes plus tard en me tombant devant les yeux, plus roses et plus fluos que jamais. Mais contrairement à la veille au soir, je ne m'en formalisais pas et les repoussais simplement derrière mes épaules d'un geste désinvolte. Bah ! Plus que deux jours et la couleur partirait. Retombant entre mes draps, je m'étirais paresseusement et profitais de la sensation du tissu sur ma peau et de la chaleur de mes couettes. Puis mes yeux tombèrent sur le vieux sac tout déglingué de mon crétin de blond.

Hatsuharu avait un truc, avec ses affaires, sûrement une malédiction ou je ne sais quelle mauvaise chance qui faisait que quoi qu'il fît, tout objet qui passait entre ses mains finissait inexorablement en loques. Sa guitare avait déjà quelques cordes à déplorer, sans compter les multiples tags et autres gravures dont il l'avait affublée. Ses CDs ne restaient jamais intacts bien longtemps, ses fringues s'usaient à la vitesse grand V et ses pompes – pourtant en cuir et en ferraille ! – finissaient éventrée ou sans semelle. Pour ce qui était du sac qu'il m'avait fait parvenir, la pauvre chose avait indubitablement connu des jours meilleurs. Informe, craqué de tous les côtés, il tenait plus du ballot que du sac à dos. Sa couleur était passée par endroit, son tissu usé par les frictions répétitives et ses fermetures éclaires menaçaient de se faire la malle à tout moment. La plupart ne fermaient d'ailleurs déjà plus. Sans oublier les divers petits motifs qu'Haru avait cousu dessus – quelques têtes de mort, un « rock'n'roll » rouge et noir et plusieurs stickers issus de ses groupes de métal préférés – et qui pendaient lamentablement, à moitié arrachés et usés jusqu'à la corde. Mon blondinet de collègue avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à décorer la toile au marqueur et au blanco, tant et si bien que la pauvre fripe ne ressemblait plus à rien du tout. Me saisissant – non sans une pointe de pitié – de l'objet en question, je constatais que malgré son agonie évidente, la bestiole avait du coffre ! Haru l'avait blindé jusqu'aux toutes dernières limites : une feuille de papier de plus et il explosait comme un ballon !

Retenant un rire moqueur en songeant à mon blond, j'ouvris donc le sac et en sortais le contenu.

J'y trouvais plusieurs CD, des fringues – certaines que je n'avais jamais vu, quelques-unes tirées directement de mon armoires et d'autres, beaucoup plus larges, lui appartenant –, plusieurs bijoux et autres breloques que j'adorais, mon baladeur et une lettre. J'étalai le tout sur mon lit au fur et à mesure que le sac se dégonflait jusqu'à ne plus ressembler qu'à une pelure vide et essoufflée, prenant soin de dénombrer les bijoux et les fringues qui ne m'appartenaient pas et je j'aurai à lui rembourser, qu'il le veuille ou non ! Je décidai de lire sa lettre en premier et la décachetai précautionneusement, ne sachant pas de quelle parlotte s'était fendu mon colocataire et ne m'en méfiant que d'avantage.

_« Bien le bonjour à toi, brunette hyperactive, c'est ton seigneur et maître qui te parle !_

_Alors comme ça on va s'éclater dans un tournoi suicide sans moi ? T'inquiètes, va, je te pardonne. Pas la peine de venir me chercher (si tu oses faire ça, je te tue. Pigé la brune ?)._

_Dis donc, tes copines féminines, là, elles ont pas un peu un grain ? Non sans rire, tu traînes avec de drôles de gens, ma poule, et je te dis ça en toute impartialité ! J'ai bien cru que la petite brune allait défoncer la porte de l'appart' à force de cogner dessus ! Je ne te parle même pas de mes tympans… Et les deux autres, là… celle aux cheveux bleus, elle tourne à quoi ? Exta ? Beuh ? Tu devrais lui demander si elle ne connaîtrait pas une de ces bœufs à corne, là, parce que je te jure que même moi elle m'a fatigué à force de déblatérer des trucs incompréhensibles. Et la dernière, la grande perche avec sa clope… Mignonne mais violente ! Un vrai danger public ! Imagine ma tête lorsque tout ce beau monde s'est pointé chez toi en pleine nuit pour te chercher je ne sais quelles crosses !_

_La prochaine fois, sois gentille et préviens-moi quand des harpies seront à tes trousses._

_Bref ! Blagues à part, elles m'ont mis au parfum pour cette histoire de tournoi. C'est fou ce qu'une fille en pétard peut dévoiler, comme petits secrets. T'inquiètes, Ginette, je te vois déjà froncer les sourcils (c'est très laid, d'ailleurs, et tu ressembles encore moins à une fille quand tu fais ça) mais rassures-toi, je ne dirai rien. Pas un mot, même bourré comme une souche. De toute façon ça ne me vaudrait qu'un aller simple pour l'asile. Chose à laquelle tu devrais penser, d'ailleurs._

_OK, OK, je reviens à mes moutons ! Je disais donc – avant que tu ne m'interrompes grossièrement comme tu en as la sale habitude ! – que toute ta clique de copines s'est ramenée chez toi en pleine nuit pour me plaquer contre un mur (dois-je préciser que j'étais en caleçon ?) et me secouer comme un prunier en me demandant où diable cette inconsciente d'Harue est encore allée se fourrer. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu le « e » à la fin de ton nom. Ca m'a presque filé des boutons. « Haru », c'est beaucoup mieux. Puis la brune s'est mise à hurler en gesticulant partout, pire que toi ! Je t'annonce officiellement que tu n'es qu'une idiote, stupide et inconsciente qui se fourre joyeusement dans les ennuis comme je ne sais quel type (Uratoki ? Urasushi ? Bon, on s'en fout !) qui n'a rien dans le crâne et qu'elle se fera une joie de zigouiller lorsqu'elle lui mettra la main dessus. Je suppose que pour toi, ce charabia aura plus de sens qu'il n'en a eu pour moi. A ce stade-là, j'avais un sacré mal de crâne. Tu es la première à savoir que je ne suis pas du matin. Alors la nuit (deux heures du mat', pour être précis), non merci !_

_J'ai bien essayé de les foutre dehors, mais l'autre espèce de psychopathe a failli me fourrer sa clope dans l'œil. Un seul mouvement de trop et je finissais mes bals costumés déguisé en capitaine crochet !_

_En fin de compte, elles m'ont proposé de venir avec elles sur je ne sais quelle île perdue en pleine mer pour vous rejoindre, toi et ta joyeuse bande de potes ébréchés du ciboulot. Franchement – et sans vouloir t'offenser, mon amour – même pas en rêve ! Désolé brunette, je tiens à ma peau, moi, et je compte bien finir le cul fripé avant de passer l'arme à gauche ! Hors de question que je me frotte encore à l'espèce bovine, monstrueuse ou non._

_D'où ce petit paquet surprise._

_Franchement, tu croyais aller où, comme ça ? T'as à peine embarqué trois stupides tenues et une paire de grolles, andouille ! Puisque je ne peux pas venir – j'ai un boulot à tenir, moi ! – je t'envois deux ou trois de mes fringues. Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu loucher sur mon super tee-shirt D'espairsRay de la mort qui tue ? Amatrice, va ! T'as intérêt à me les ramener en un seul morceau, microbe, sinon je t'explose. Et j'en ai profité pour faire du shopping ! D'ailleurs, interdiction de me rembourser quoi que ce soit. Disons que c'est ton salaire pour m'avoir tiré des sabots de tête de taureau. Les CDs, c'est Gee qui me les a donnés pour que je te les fasse passer. Y a un peu de tout : ses dernières compil', deux ou trois DVD, films, concerts, et une vidéo que tu devrais apprécier… Mais rêve pas, je ne t'en dirai pas plus, ça gâcherait tout le fun de la surprise. J'espère juste que tu auras un lecteur DVD sous la main, entre deux corridas, sinon tu seras obligée d'attendre d'être de retour au bercail pour visionner la chose. Ce serait bête, hein ? (Honnêtement, ça me ferait marrer de te voir bouillonner devant un pauvre CD sans rien pouvoir faire pour le regarder ! Ca te permettrait de bosser un peu sur ta patience légendaire, tiens !). Mais je m'égare, là._

_Tout roule au Black Hole, même si c'est bien un peu mort, sans toi. T'as intérêt à revenir entière, brunette, parce que je ne compte pas faire un seul service de plus sans nos déconnades habituelles ! Gee te passe le bonjour et le boss te fait savoir qu'il te laisse une semaine de congés de plus, en compensation pour tous les services que tu as pris à la place de Kristen ou de je ne sais plus quelle dinde qui grille ses services pour aller s'envoyer en l'air avec son copain du moment. Quoi, je suis mauvaise langue ? C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant de la dernière : Juuri s'est amourachée de l'autre guignol plein aux as ! Tu sais, le bouffon que tu as failli coller au carreau ! Quand je pense que je la trouvais mignonne… Bah ! Comme dirait l'autre, il y a encore plein de poisson dans la mer, et je compte bien faire le tour de l'aquarium avant de prendre ma retraite. Surtout que Juuri tient plus du bulot que de l'otoro._

_Bref ! Je pourrais t'écrire encore des pages entières, brunette, mais tes trois tarées de copines sont en train d'attendre dans ton salon et j'ai peur qu'elles se mettent à tout détruire si je ne me bouge pas les miches._

_A plus, ma tête de lard préférée, et dépêche-toi de revenir parce que je suis absolument désastreux en tâches ménagères. Il a fallu que Gee vienne me filer un coup de patte pour nettoyer la cuisine, tellement je suis une brêle avec un balais entre les mains ! Tu ne laisserais pas ton bon vieux Haru mourir à cause d'un malheureux détergeant, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Magne-toi de revenir !_

_(Et sois gentille, ne meurs pas en cour de route. La paperasse funèbre c'est vraiment trop prise de tête.)_

_Ton magnifique et bien-aimé colocataire,_

_Haru. »_

Eclatant de rire, je secouais la tête d'un air blasé en repliant soigneusement la missive de mon blondinet de collègue. Il me fallu au moins trois bonnes minutes pour contrôler mon fou rire, reprendre ma respiration et me décoincer les zygomatiques. J'imaginais bien le tableau : Haru collé au mur, calebute au vent, face aux trois furies féminines de la bande.

Mortel !

En chemin, je fronçais les sourcils face à son culot et retenais un sourire amusé en songeant que malgré toutes les bravades que contenait sa lettre, il me demandait de prendre soin de moi et de revenir entière. L'animal était même allé jusqu'au sacrifice _suprême_ : me confier ses tee-shirts de métal préférés pour me contraindre à les lui rapporter ! Je lorgnais lesdits tee-shirts d'un œil gourmand. Le fameux D'espairsRay était bien là, celui-là même qui m'avait toujours fait baver d'envie et que mon blond s'amusait à me mettre sous le nez rien que pour le plaisir de jouer avec mes nerfs. J'avais plusieurs fois tenté de le lui subtiliser mais mon coloc' n'était pas aussi stupide qu'il voulait bien le prétendre : après quelques mois de vie commune avec moi, il avait appris à planquer ses affaires mieux qu'un chien avec son os. Impossible de mettre la main dessus ! D'un doigt, je retraçais les lettres gothiques imprimées en blanc sur la toile noire, les dates de la tournée, les titres des chansons et le nom du groupe, inscrit en caractères monumentaux sur la poitrine, au dessous desquels s'étendait, majestueuse, une étoile sanglante. J'adorais ce tee-shirt. Le mettant soigneusement de côté sur un coin du lit, je passais en revue le reste des fringues qui s'amoncelaient sur mes draps.

J'eus un rictus diabolique en avisant mon vieux tee-shirt blanc aux manches noires frappé du logo « Gazerock is not dead » surmonté de trois étoiles sur le devant et d'une énorme tête de mort à l'arrière. Celui-là, Haru avait tenté de me le piquer plus d'une fois, sans succès. J'y tenais comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et j'étais touchée de voir que mon blond avait pensé à me l'envoyer. Je passais également en revue mon tee-shirt estampillé « Satan Bitches », du même groupe, deux ou trois Metallica, un ACDC (appartenant à Haru), un Rammstein et un VAMPS. Je sautais sur mes pieds en hurlant comme une gamine lorsque j'avisais la note accrochée au dernier, marquée d'un seul mot : « cadeau ».

Yep, mon blond était le meilleur !

Souriant comme une idiote, je continuais mon inspection. Haru avait aussi pensé à me fournir un bas de pyjama en plus (un vieux bas de jogging usé jusqu'à la toile), deux jeans – l'un neuf, noir et bardé de poches et de chaines, et l'autre usé, troué de partout et décoloré par endroits –, une dizaine de tee-shirts dont deux ou trois inconnus au bataillon, deux paires de pompes et… une robe ? Je grimaçais dramatiquement en prenant la chose en question entre deux de mes doigts, comme si à tout moment elle pouvait s'animer et se jeter sur moi pour me dévorer. D'un mouvement de poignet, je la balançais à l'autre bout de la chambre et l'y laissais pour morte. Bien tenté, Haru, mais il était tout bonnement hors de question que je rentre là-dedans. Je trouvais aussi plusieurs paires de sous-vêtements, et j'aurais pu être gênée si je n'avais pas vécu suffisamment longtemps avec Haru pour savoir que ce genre de chichi n'était plus utile entre nous. Après tout, je lui avais plus d'une fois piqué ses calebutes pour traîner dans l'appart' les jours de week-end. La première fois où il m'avait vue sappée en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon et d'un vieux tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour moi, Haru avait tiré une telle tête que je regrettais encore de ne pas avoir eu d'appareil photo sous la main ! On aurait dit qu'il hésitait entre rire, paniquer ou chercher la caméra cachée ! Souriant comme une bécasse au souvenir, je pliais soigneusement les fringues et les rangeais méthodiquement dans les tiroirs de ma commode, puis m'intéressais aux CDs.

Pas un seul n'avait de couverture ni aucune indication en ce qui concernait le nom des pistes, comme toujours avec Gee. Notre pote le DJ avait une politique bien précise : lorsqu'il nous prêtait ses compil', il prenait grand soin à ce qu'il soit impossible de déterminer d'où provenaient les morceaux. Ainsi, disait-il, nous jugions des chansons sans nous reporter aux nombreux préjugés concernant leurs auteurs. Et je devais bien avouer que sa méthode, même si elle avait parfois tendance à m'agacer, marchait du tonnerre de dieu ! Je m'étais étonnée en appréciant un titre d'un chanteur que je ne pouvais pas voir en peinture, et Haru se découvrit une passion pour un vieux groupe français dont le style lui filait des boutons ! Mais ni lui, ni moi n'eut la bonne volonté suffisante pour le reconnaître devant Gee. Fallait pas pousser non plus !

Scannant ma chambre du regard, je repérais une chaine hi-fi et deux enceintes de taille respectables. J'eus un rictus satisfait en songeant au boxon que j'allais mettre en poussant le volume à fond, puis partis en quête d'un lecteur DVD. Avec tout le luxe dont regorgeait cette chambre, il était impossible qu'il n'y en ait pas un bien planqué quelque part. Et foi d'Harue, j'allais le trouver !

Je passais donc les trois quarts d'heure suivants à retourner mes appartements de fond en comble, vidant les tiroirs et éventrant les quelques dizaines de commodes qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. Finalement, je poussais un cri de victoire en ouvrant les portes à double-battant d'un meuble en bois de chêne, lesquelles découvrirent un écran télévisé monumental et tous les accessoires nécessaires pour passer les dix prochaines années de ma vie devant le petit écran. Je battis des poings dans le vide en soufflant un « prends-ça, crétin de blond ! » euphorique. Comme si j'allais attendre d'être de retour à Tokyo pour visionner ce qu'il y avait sur ce fichu DVD mystère ! Il n'y avait pas marqué « Sainte Harue » sur mon front, que je sache ?

Mais tout aussi impatiente que j'étais de passer en revue toutes les imbécilités dont Gee avait probablement bourré son CD, je décidais de garder ça pour plus tard. Pour l'heure, mon estomac se rappelait à mon bon souvenir d'un grondement guttural qui me fit grimacer d'un air dramatique.

Je crevais une de ces dalles !

Remballant CD, télé et lecteurs vidéo, je passais en revue les affaires qui s'étalaient sur mon lit avant d'enfiler le pantalon noir bardé de sangles et mon tee-shirt « Gazerock is not dead ». Je n'avais pas de style de fringues particulier, mais à force de traîner avec Haru j'avais parfois tendance à m'habiller comme lui. Avec mes cheveux roses, j'avais l'air d'une véritable punk ! J'eus un sourire machiavélique en avisant mon reflet dans le miroir : je la tenais, ma revanche sur Kurama ! Plutôt que d'avoir l'air ridicule et agacée par ma couleur de cheveux atomique, j'allais appliquer la bonne vieille méthode du « même pas mal ». Complètement puéril, comme comportement, je suis d'accord. Mais honnêtement, quand un yoko stupide s'amuse à vous faire tourner en bourrique, qu'est-ce que vous êtes censés faire ? Pleurer ? Plutôt lécher les bottes de Rotto en lui jurant un amour éternel !

Eurk…

C'est donc fringuée comme un rockeur que je sortis de ma chambre, cheveux fluos au vent et breloques plein les poignets, et me dirigeais d'un bon pas vers l'ascenseur. Direction : le restaurant ! Je ne passais pas par les chambres des autres membres de l'équipe. Je me doutais bien que tous étaient déjà partis s'entraîner et pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais envie de savourer mon petit déjeuner au calme, pour une fois. Le stress des matchs précédents m'avait usée plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais bien évidemment – et comme toujours avec moi – il a fallu que ma chance légendaire repointe le bout de son nez et me gratifie d'une de ses vannes foireuses ! A peine avais-je mis un orteil dans la cafétéria qu'une voix aigue détonna au dessus de toutes les autres dans un « HARUE ! » retentissant. Scannant la foule d'un œil exaspéré, je repérais Keiko qui s'agitait au fond de la salle, entourée d'une Botan tout sourire qui me faisait de grands gestes de la main et de Shizuru qui se contentait de fumer tranquillement, jambes croisées sous la table et une expression de pure indifférence scotchée sur le visage. Je grimaçais en avisant toutes les têtes qui se retournèrent sur mon passage quand, une fois mon plateau plein à craquer et un petit pain coincé entre les dents, je me frayais un chemin dans la foule pour les rejoindre. Un quart de seconde plus tard, Keiko me reluqua de haut en bas avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? »

Haussant un sourcil, je zieutais la déléguée de classe avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se demande quel est le rapport avec la mayonnaise. Keiko souffla, poings sur les hanches, avant de faire l'inventaire de ma tenue. Clous, cheveux teints et fringues de rockeur.

« Tu n'espères pas aller au lycée comme ça, tout de même ? »

Ahurie, je dardais des yeux ronds sur la brune qui n'avait pas l'air de capter le non-sens de sa propre remarque. Derrière elle Shizuru se marrait en silence, m'adressant une œillade compatissante mais pas désolée pour un sou. Le spectacle l'amusait, la garce ! Inspirant un bon coup, je pris le ton le plus calme et patient que j'avais en réserve et m'adressais à la seule fille au monde assez despotique pour être encore vivante après toute une enfance passée aux côtés d'Urameshi.

« Keiko, on est en vacances, là, et le lycée est à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Je ne crois pas prendre beaucoup de risques en laissant tomber l'uniforme. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? »

Pour toute réponse, j'obtins un regard éloquent et une grimace dubitative.

Bon… En fin de compte, mieux valait ne pas entendre sa réponse.

Haussant les épaules, je n'insistais pas et replongeais dans mon petit-déj' qui fondit comme neige au soleil sur mon plateau. Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais englouti l'équivalent de mon poids en pâtisseries, bonbecs et laitages, sans compter les diverses boissons et autres cochonneries du même acabit. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa comme je me renfonçais dans mon siège, la mine heureuse et un sourire béat me barrant la figure. Autour de moi, je savais que les trois autres filles me lorgnaient avec un air ahuri, amusé et même un peu blasé. J'avais toujours eu un appétit d'ogre. Botan se plaisait à me rappeler que mon régime alimentaire ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un mec. Je me souviens lui avoir adressé un énorme « duh ! » qui lui avait fait froncer les sourcils. Je me marrais doucement à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée à bavarder tranquillement, alternant entre ballades aux alentours du stade, exploration du bâtiment ou simples parties de cartes dans l'une de nos chambres. La compagnie des trois filles me fit un bien fou et je profitais de ces quelques moments d'innocence comme un assoiffé de délectait d'un dé à coudre de flotte. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus eu d'après-midi aussi tranquille ! Je profitais de l'occasion pour rattraper le temps perdu et redoublais de vivacité dans la conversation, m'autorisant à oublier les combats, les tuiles incompréhensibles qui me tombaient sans arrêt dessus et la présence – discrète mais de plus en plus menaçante – du traqueur le temps de ces quelques heures. Quand vint le soir, j'étais parfaitement détendue, prête à affronter les combats à venir avec toute la sérénité possible. Les garçons rentrèrent les uns après les autres, épuisés et parfois même amochés, et je fis de mon mieux pour nettoyer, désinfecter, cautériser et bander leurs blessures sans pourtant manquer d'adresser un coup d'œil roublard à Kurama qui, en avisant ma tenue, émit un reniflement faussement dédaigneux et tourna la tête pour dissimuler son sourire.

Harue : 1, Kurama : 1 aussi. Balle au centre !

Je souris discrètement, le nez plongé dans une bande que je m'affairais à enrouler autour du bras de Yusuke, avant de me remettre à la tâche.

Je n'avais pas oublié le leitmotiv qui m'avait conduite jusqu'ici. En étant aussi faible, je ne pouvais faire qu'une seule chose : les assister et les encourager de mon mieux. Et si le manque de baston se faisait sentir, je gardais bien en mémoire la leçon d'Hatsuharu. Dans cette histoire, Kurama et Hiei étaient les deux personnes les plus à même de savoir quoi faire. Et même si je ne perdais pas une occasion de rabrouer Hiei ou de titiller Kurama, je n'avais pas moins entièrement confiance en eux. Ce qui signifiait que pour le moment, je devais ronger mon frein et les laisser gérer l'affaire.

Un jour s'écoula de la même manière, puis deux, et enfin trois. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas entraver ce train-train quotidien qui semblait avoir pris place dans cet inter-match. La journée, je restais avec les filles et m'assurais de leur sécurité lorsqu'un monstre du public se prenait d'intérêt pour l'une d'entre elles (comprendre : lorsqu'il décidait qu'il était l'heure de se taper un petit casse-croûte ou lorsque Keiko s'amusait à distribuer baffes et diatribes aux quatre vents), et je m'occupais des garçons une fois le soir venu, pansant leurs plaies et soignant leurs bleus tout en les charriant copieusement, entretenant leur moral par des boutades répétées et des bravades puériles. Pour l'instant, ce rôle m'allait. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements, chose que j'aurais eu du mal à faire si j'avais dû m'entraîner régulièrement à leurs côtés. Cette histoire d'aura me tracassait. Pourquoi diable avais-je ressenti les émotions de Kurama à ce moment-là ? Pourquoi mon aura s'était-elle fondue à la sienne ? Et – question à cent balles – comment, nom de dieu, m'étais-je retrouvée avec une foulure au poignet alors que je n'avais plus frappé personne depuis… euh… depuis l'affaire « cheveux atomiques » ? Je ne m'étais quand même pas fait ça en tabassant Kuwabara ?

Si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment minable…

Etouffant un soupire boudeur et ennuyé, j'enfonçais mes mains dans mes poches et accélérais le pas. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber et les garçons seraient de retour d'ici une heure ou deux. Nous en étions déjà au cinquième jour avant la rencontre suivante, et il ne restait plus que quatre jours avant que le tournoi ne reprenne. Inspirant profondément, je fermais brièvement les yeux et les rouvrait sur le couloir qui déjà s'assombrissait. Je me faisais du souci pour Hiei. Son bras droit ne semblait pas décidé à aller mieux et le prochain combat approchait à grands pas. Chaque soir je m'appliquais à traiter ses brûlures, m'y affairant avec dévotion et attention, jonglant entre eau fraîche, pommades et bandes douces, mais rien n'y a fait. Sa peau restait toujours horriblement brulée et chacun de ses muscles était si affaiblis que sa main tremblait légèrement au plus petit mouvement. Hiei, de son côté, ne semblait pas en faire grand cas. Il semblait même oublieux de ses brûlures, comme si elles ne l'atteignaient pas. Comme s'il ne sentait rien. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Secouant vivement la tête, je chassais ces pensées moroses et reportais mon attention sur autre chose. Le guerrier masqué semblait accompagner Yusuke dans tous ses entrainements, et je commençais à me demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Quant à Kuwabara, il alternait entre séances d'entraînement en solitaire et combats sous la tutelle de Kurama. Ce dernier était, d'entre tous, celui qui me causait le moins de soucis. Kurama avait cette aura de calme constant qui faisait qu'on avait envie de lui faire confiance, même sans rien savoir de ses projets. Pour ce que j'en savais, il pouvait tout aussi bien passer ses journées allongé sur la plage à dormir comme une souche ! Mais curieusement, lorsque ça le concernait, j'étais tranquille. Je sentais que tout irait bien. Après tout, lorsqu'on était le premier de sa classe, on était forcément quelqu'un de sérieux, non ? Et Kurama était certainement plus mature que cette bande d'orang-outan qui me servaient de compagnons ! Relevant les yeux, je rencontrais une mèche de mes cheveux heureusement redevenus noirs et grimaçais horriblement. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas tant que ça…

Dans quelle galère nous étions-nous embarqués ?

Je fus brusquement tirée de ma rêverie lorsqu'un cri aigu perça le silence du couloir, immédiatement suivi par un bruit de chute. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines : je connaissais cette voix. Piquant le sprint du siècle, j'engloutis toute la longueur du couloir en quelques enjambées et déboulais comme une furie devant un monstre verdâtre dont le torse était bardé d'yeux globuleux. Ses membres étaient rattachés à son corps par une membrane gluante aussi fine que des ailes de chauve-souris et une crête de corne et d'os se dressait sur son crâne.

A ses pieds, kimono déchiré et larmes perlant aux coins des yeux, se tenait Yukina.

A peine eu-je enregistré la scène que je sentis une colère sourde bouillonner au fond de moi, engloutissant toute surprise que j'aurais pu ressentir en rencontrant la princesse des glaces sur les lieux du tournoi. J'avais, certes, adoré Yukina dès les premières secondes, mais ce n'était pas cette affection qui déchainait un tel brasier en moi. C'était le fait de savoir qu'on s'en était pris à la petite sœur de Hiei. Et ce qui aurait dû n'être qu'une bonne grosse colère se mua en sainte rage à cette constatation. On s'en était pris à Yukina, à la seule personne au monde qui soit vraiment importante pour Hiei. Et même si je savais que ça n'aurait pas dû autant m'affecter, je ne pus retenir le feu liquide qui courut dans mes veines, fit bouillir mon corps et trembler mes poings.

Hiei était trop important pour moi pour que je permette qu'on le blesse !

Si j'avais eu l'esprit plus clair, probablement me serais-je rendue compte que le monstre devant moi n'était pas un simple niveau C et que je venais juste d'admettre ce que je m'étais efforcée d'ignorer pendant tout ce temps. Mais telle que je l'étais, je m'en foutais comme de ma première bagarre ! Un grondement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge comme je m'avançais lentement, dos vouté et muscles bandés, prête à combattre. Je vis les yeux de Yukina s'écarquiller légèrement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence, mais n'en tins pas compte. Me plaçant juste devant elle, je ne lâchais pas le monstre des yeux. Ce dernier mima mon attitude, clairement conscient qu'il venait de trouver un adversaire susceptible de lui résister un peu, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'air inquiet. Toujours alerte, je sentis Yukina se remettre sur ses pieds derrière moi. Je lui jetais un coup d'œil rapide et, voyant que les dégâts se limitaient à sa garde robe, poussais un discret soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » grondais-je entre mes dents, yeux toujours rivés sur quatre-cent yeux.

Yukina s'agita dans mon dos, inconfortable, avant de balbutier un faible « je… » qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsque le monstre se rua sur moi sans prévenir. Aussitôt, je la repoussais en arrière d'un geste sec et plongeais dans la bagarre. Entre deux coups de poings, je lui hurlais un « cours ! » qui, après une seconde d'hésitation de sa part et une œillade meurtrière de la mienne, obtint obéissance. Je me rassérénais une fois sa silhouette disparue à l'angle du couloir.

La sachant hors de danger, je pouvais me concentrer pleinement sur le combat.

Et dieu sait si j'en avais besoin !

Je réalisais avec dépit et agacement que neu-nœil était plutôt balèze, dans sa catégorie ! Ce que j'avais pris pour un monstre banal se révélait appartenir à la tranche inférieure de la catégorie B. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que moi, donc. Soudain, alors que je levais les deux bras pour parer son poing, de longues griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoir surgirent du bout de ses doigts et sifflèrent dans l'air avant de m'entailler le flanc. La douleur m'arracha un grondement qui se brisa avec mon souffle et je reculais de plusieurs pas, chancelante, avant de revenir à l'attaque. Ma colère, bien qu'un peu calmée maintenant que Yukina était hors de danger, me poussais encore à attaquer sans relâche, quitte à encaisser plus de coups que je n'en infligeais. Le combat se poursuivit encore pendant une trentaine de minutes, trente longues minutes pendant lesquelles je sentais mes forces s'amoindrir à mesure que je m'épuisais. Quatre-cent yeux, lui, était toujours d'attaque et redoublait d'ardeur en riant ouvertement. Ma résistance l'amusait comme un dingue ! Très vite, ma fatigue me valut plusieurs estafilades plus ou moins profondes et quelques vols-planés qui se terminaient par une rencontre brutale avec le mur. Plusieurs de mes côtes me faisaient mal et je grimaçais en songeant à la collection de bleus que j'allais avoir d'ici le lendemain.

Enfin ça, c'était à condition que je survive.

Un autre coup de griffe tomba, et je parvins à l'arrêter juste avant qu'il ne me tranche la gorge. Je répliquais par un coup de genoux dans l'estomac qui le fit se plier en deux. J'en profitais pour enfoncer profondément deux de mes doigts dans l'un des yeux qui ornaient son thorax. Le monstre hurla et je me dégageais de son emprise en arborant un sourire triomphant : j'avais trouvé son point faible ! Et je n'allais pas rechigner pour m'en servir, loin de là ! Six orbites sanglantes tachaient déjà sa peau luisante de liquide pourpre. La sensation de plonger ses doigts dans un œil est, si vous voulez mon avis, absolument répugnante – et je ne parle même pas du bruit. Mais si ma survie était à ce prix, j'étais prête à crever chaque fichu globe oculaire qui me lorgnait avec cet air stupide ! Malheureusement pour moi, l'épuisement me pesait de plus en plus. Mon souffle rauque devint court, puis haché et douloureux. Tout mon corps me faisait mal et mes muscles protestaient contre l'exercice intense et prolongé auquel je les soumettais. Et pour ne rien arranger, les nombreuses blessures qui décoraient ma peau saignaient abondamment et je commençais à me sentir prise de vertiges.

Il fallait que j'en finisse au plus vite, sinon j'étais cuite.

Réfléchissant à la vitesse grand V, je scannais mes environs à la recherche d'une arme, une idée, n'importe quoi qui puisse me servir à écourter ce combat. Je tombais sur de la poussière, des morceaux de placo et de crépis arraché au mur pendant la rixe et quelques flaques de sang qui ne m'inspirèrent absolument pas la moindre idée brillante. Je commençais à désespérer quand, attrapant au vol la main griffue de neu-nœil, j'eu l'illumination du siècle.

Plus vive que l'éclair, je lui fracassais la main contre le placo à nu, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui se répercuta entre les murs. Je recommençais l'opération plusieurs fois, malgré les griffes de son autre main qui se plantèrent dans mes flancs et ses crocs qui me lacérèrent l'épaule. Je cognais, cognais, cognais encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin une de ses griffes cède et tombe lourdement au sol. Aussitôt, je m'en emparais et me retournais pour la planter dans le torse du monstre qui hurlait encore de douleur et de rage. Ses multiples yeux s'agrandirent comme il prit conscience de la griffe que je venais de lui ficher en pleine poitrine. La prise de ses crocs sur mon épaule de desserra et j'en profitais pour me dégager, tremblante, pour aller m'écrouler contre le mur d'en face. Le monstre, quant à lui, esquissa un pas titubant, puis un deuxième, avant de tomber face contre terre.

Essoufflée, incapable d'amorcer le plus petit mouvement, je tentais de calmer ma respiration emballée et luttais pour garder conscience. D'une main, je fouillais mes poches à la recherche d'une pleine poignée de gaines médicinales que je m'empressais d'engloutir. Je me bénis mille fois d'avoir veillé à en mettre dans les poches de chacun de mes pantalons. Aussitôt, je sentis les graines faire leur œuvre : mon souffle devint moins douloureux, mes blessures commencèrent à se refermer et mon capital sanguin à se régénérer. Déjà je sentais la nausée et les vertiges s'atténuer. Jetant un coup d'œil au monstre adverse, je constatais avec horreur que la griffe plantée dans sa poitrine ne l'avait pas encore achevée et qu'il luttait pour se relever.

Oh non de non de non de non !

Je ne pouvais pas me relever, pas encore !

Paniquée, je vis sa tête se redresser lentement, sa crête frémissant sous la colère et ses dizaines d'yeux brûlants de haine et d'envie de meurtre rivés sur moi. Ses deux mais se posèrent bien à plat sur le sol et il commença à se relever avant de retomber en sifflant, sa main ensanglantée pressée contre son torse. Rassemblant toutes mes forces je rampais sur le côté, espérant que la maigre distance me laisserait un peu plus de temps pour réagir lorsqu'il repasserait à l'attaque. Déjà il tentait de nouveau de se remettre sur ses jambes. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne se jette sur moi.

La panique menaçait de m'engloutir lorsque, soudain, une lame s'abattit sur la nuque de quatre-cent yeux. Sa tête, tranchée net, roula jusqu'à moi et je la repoussais d'un coup de pied incontrôlé, encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines. Redressant la tête, je tombais sur le propriétaire de l'épée.

Grand, taqué comme un déménageur, le monstre en question ressemblait à un humain. Habillé en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon blanc un peu bouffant serré par des bandages au niveau des chevilles, ses longs cheveux rouges se dressaient en pétard sur son crâne avant de retomber en cascade sur ses épaules musclées sans pourtant rien cacher du panorama. Son visage était rond, ses traits joviaux et il arborait un grand sourire enjoué, un de ceux qu'on voit sur la frimousse d'un gosse le jour de Noël. Un grand, beau sourire qui donnait envie de le lui rendre. Sous sa crinière volcanique, je distinguais même ses oreilles pointues qui frémissaient comme un diapason. Il avait une drôle de corne au milieu du front.

Reprenant mon souffle, je le lorgnais d'un œil méfiant tout en essayant de me relever. J'étouffais un grognement de douleur lorsque je retombais lamentablement par terre.

Si ce type avait l'intention de m'achever, il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de mal.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le monstre aux cheveux rouges rengaina sa lame tandis que son sourire s'agrandit. Il enjamba le corps verdâtre de mon récent adversaire avec une agilité incroyable et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « oups », il était accroupi face à moi.

« T'es un sacré numéro, toi ! » me dit-il en souriant de plus belle, comme si je venais de lui proposer un bonbon.

J'haussais un sourcil, abasourdie. Il me faisait penser à un chien. Je m'attendais presque à le voir remuer la queue de contentement ! Ne sachant sur quel pied danser – et profondément peu encline aux civilités dans l'état où je me trouvais – je me contentais d'un « hein ? » peu brillant. Réponse qui lui convint tout à fait puisqu'il embraya, excité comme une puce et tout jouasse tandis qu'il me débitait son texte à une allure folle.

« Ben tout ça ! Ouaouh ! Tu l'as attrapé et puis BAM ! Et tu as continué même si tu étais blessée et il était plus fort que toi et là PAF ! Contre le mur et le coup des yeux crevés c'était cool et… »

Je perdis le fil de sa tirade come je le fixais, abasourdie, s'exciter tout seul comme s'il était en train de commenter le dernier film de Bruce Lee. Bon… visiblement, tout ce que je risquais avec cet énergumène, c'était un bon mal de crâne carabiné. Rien dont je ne puisse me tirer, donc. La pensée, combinée au soulagement d'être ressortie entière de ce combat, me tira un rire discret. Aussitôt le monstre cessa de parler et me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, l'air interrogatif. Doucement, précautionneusement, je levais une main dans sa direction en souriant à mon tour.

« Je m'appelle Haru. »

Un grand sourire illumina ses traits quand il me serra la main, ses oreilles s'agitant sous ses cheveux.

« Et moi Jin. »

La seconde suivante, j'étais debout, ma main toujours coincée dans la sienne tandis qu'il passait un des mes bras autour de ses épaules. Je le laissais faire et m'appuyais volontiers contre lui, reconnaissante pour le soutien qu'il m'apportait. Il rit doucement comme je grimaçais en me tenant les côtes. Si toute blessure ouverte s'était déjà refermée, mes bleus et autres contusions allaient mettre beaucoup plus de temps à se faire la malle. En attendant, je valsais correct.

« Alors championne, où est-ce que je te ramène ? »

Je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Même si Jin semblait être quelqu'un de sympa, il aurait fallu que je sois stupide pour le conduire tout droit à notre étage et l'inviter dans ma chambre. Même si, à cet instant précis, je ne rêvais de rien de mieux que de m'écraser sur mon lit pour dormir pendant les trois décennies à venir ! J'optais donc pour un terrain neutre.

« La cafèt' des humains, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Après tout, deux ou trois bleus ne m'empêchaient pas de me remplir la panse, si ? Et mon récent combat m'avait ouvert l'appétit.

Jin étouffa un rire que je sentis se répercuter dans sa poitrine avant de se mettre en marche. Lentement, je sentis mes forces me revenir à mesure que les graines dispensaient de leur effet dans mon organisme. A mi-chemin, mes jambes avaient cessé de trembler, même si elles restaient encore trop faibles pour me soutenir. Lorsque Jin m'assis sur un chaise en plein milieu de la foule, je m'autorisais une grande inspiration soulagée : le combat était bel et bien fini, je pouvais enfin me détendre. Respirant profondément, yeux fermés, je laissais mon corps se débarrasser de l'adrénaline et relâcher toutes ses tensions, ne laissant plus qu'un sentiment de contentement diffus.

J'adorais cette sensation.

Après chaque combat, je prenais toujours le temps d'apprécier les battements de mon cœur qui ralentissent, le flux de mon sang qui se calme et le picotement presque imperceptible des muscles qui se relâchent après l'effort. Et plus le combat est intense, plus la sensation est profonde. L'effet secondaire des graines de Kurama aidant, j'avais l'impression de nager dans un océan de coton. Ce fut la voix de Jin qui me ramena à la réalité, et j'entrouvris un œil pour constater qu'il n'était pas parti sitôt sa B.A accomplie et qu'il me zieutait d'un œil à la fois intrigué et amusé. J'haussais un sourcil pour l'inciter à parler.

« Je peux m'installer avec toi, deux minutes ? »

Souriant doucement, j'acquiesçais. Après tout, il m'avait bien un peu sauvé la mise.

Durant les deux heures suivantes, nous discutâmes tranquillement devant une boisson bien chaude – chocolat pour moi et thé pour lui – et un panier de viennoiseries. Jin se révéla être quelqu'un de très drôle, plein d'entrain et absolument dingue de combat. Je l'appréciais très vite et me pris à rire plusieurs fois à ses pitreries, lui arrachant à mon tour quelques fous rires avec des imbécilités de mon cru. L'absence d'effort physique et la nourriture compensèrent la fatigue qui menaçait et je parvins même à l'oublier le temps de cette conversation. Malheureusement, la nuit tomba et il fut temps de nous séparer. Nous nous quittâmes sur quelques plaisanteries et sur la promesse de se retrouver le lendemain, même heure, même endroit. Ce n'est qu'en remontant dans ma chambre, coincée dans l'ascenseur, que je repensais enfin à Yukina.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire là ?

Ne savait-elle pas que les tournois de ce genre étaient dangereux ? Elle avait des envies de suicide ou quoi ? Son visage apeuré de tantôt me revint et je secouais la tête en songeant que non, définitivement non, elle ne projetait pas de telles stupidités. Mais alors _quoi _? Je grimaçais de plus belle en songeant que pour ce soir, il m'était impossible de la retrouver. D'une, j'ignorais totalement où était sa chambre et de deux, je devais rejoindre les garçons dans les quartiers de Yusuke et Kuwabara. Mais pas sans avoir pris une bonne douche !

Sitôt la porte de ma chambre refermée, je quittais mon tee-shirt en loque – encore heureux qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un de ceux d'Hatsuharu, il m'aurait trucidée ! – et balançais mon jean dans la poubelle la plus proche. Avec les déchirures qui lacéraient sa toile, il ressemblait plus à un patchwork qu'à un véritable vêtement ! Farfouillant dans mes tiroirs, j'en ressortis une nouvelle tenue et un CD de Gee que j'insérais dans le lecteur. J'en profitais pour engloutir une graine violette que j'avais piqué à Kurama, laquelle avait des propriétés énergisantes. J'en avais bien besoin ! Grâce à son petit cours improvisé sur le bateau, j'avais pu me constituer un véritable arsenal végétal en miniature. Le tout à ses frais, bien sûr. Je réprimais un sourire goguenard à cette idée.

Poussant le volume de la chaîne à fond, je sautais sous la douche et entamais ma toilette en chantant à tue-tête. Peu à peu, je sentis toute sensation d'endolorissement s'évanouir et l'énergie affluer dans mon corps. La pêche me revint et, associée à la chaleur de la douche et au contentement de la victoire, elle se mua en exaltation. A mesure que les pistes défilaient, ma voix se fit plus forte et plus énergique. Je finis par hurler en dansant sous le jet d'eau, accompagnant mon interprétation d'un arc de mousse qui aspergea toute la pièce. Je bénis Haru en reconnaissant toutes mes chansons du moment compilées sur un seul CD qu'il avait, sans nul doute, commandé à notre DJ favori spécialement à mon intention.

Je chantais sur « Daite Senorita » de Yamapi, dansais sur « Heartbreaker » de G-Dragon, criais sur « Shelter » de Miyavi, hurlais sur « Revolution » des VAMPS et m'égosillais sur « MIRROR » des D'espairsRay. Quand vint « Anti Pop » des the GazettE, je beuglais si fort que ma voix couvrit, l'espace d'un instant, celles des membres du groupe qui faisaient trembler la chaîne hi-fi. Puis, sortant de la douche, j'embrayais sur « Love is Dead » des D'espairsRay, chantant le refrain à tue tête tout en me séchant vigoureusement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. J'étais tellement absorbée par la musique que je n'entendis pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Aussi continuais-je à chanter de plus en plus fort, balançant la serviette dans un coin de la salle de bain avant de sortir, habillée, brosse à la main, en dansant à moitié.

Soudain, un éclat de rire explosa derrière moi et je fis un bond monumental qui me fit glisser la brosse des mains.

Sur le pas de ma porte se tenait Kurama, plié en deux et bras repliés sur sa poitrine secouée de hoquets. Je sentis mes joues passer par trente-six teintes de rouges différents lorsque je réalisais qu'il avait assisté à mon petit show privé. Eteignant la musique, je le fusillais de regard et entrepris de me démêler les cheveux, l'air le plus digne possible. Lorsque sa crise de fou rire fut passée, Kurama se redressa, haletant, essuya une larme qui menaçait de perler au coin de son œil et s'approcha pour se saisir de la brosse.

« Tu chantes très mal, tu sais ? Un véritable carnage ! »

Je me renfrognais en m'asseyant sur le canapé, plus boudeuse que réellement vexée. J'avais toujours chanté comme une casserole, et ce depuis toute petite. Même les airs les plus enfantins prenaient des allures de vieux sons discordants dans ma bouche. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de récidiver à la première occasion. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ça dérangeait Haru : mon blond chantait aussi faux que moi, si ce n'était encore plus mal ! Grognant quelque chose d'inintelligible à propos des yoko stupides, je lui envoyais une claque sur la cuisse ce qui lui arracha un rire de plus comme il s'asseyait derrière moi et commençait à démêler les nœuds les plus dramatiques de ma crinière. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais docilement faire et appréciais le va et vient de la brosse dans mes cheveux. Un moment passa, calme, pendant lequel ce ne fut rien d'autre que le bruit de nos deux respirations et le bruissement de mes cheveux. Puis, doucement, Kurama reposa la brosse sur la table basse tandis que je nouais mes cheveux à l'arrière de mon crâne. Je lui adressais un « merci » auquel il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer de ses yeux verts. Lorsque, inconfortable sous l'intensité de son regard, je voulus me relever, il me retint par les épaules et me fit rassoir.

Je déglutis.

« Haru… »

Il s'interrompit, comme s'il cherchait ses mots et luttait pour trouver les bons, tandis que ses mains glissèrent inconsciemment à mes poignets dont il se saisit doucement. Je frissonnais comme un éclair de douleur infime me traversa : la foulure n'était pas encore totalement guérie. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Kurama ne reprenne la parole, ses pouces s'animant doucement sur la peau à l'intérieur de mes poignets.

« S'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre… tu me le dirais, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

Rapidement, je fis l'inventaire de tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis le début du tournoi. La présence de plus en plus oppressante de traqueur, cette affaire d'aura incontrôlable, l'apparition de Yukina et enfin mon match contre quatre-cent yeux. Pour ce qui était des deux premiers, je lui en avais déjà parlé. Enfin, plus ou moins, étant donné qu'il ignorait tout du traqueur. Quand aux deux derniers, ils ne rentraient pas vraiment dans la catégorie du « bizarre », mais plutôt dans celle de l'imprévu. C'est pourquoi j'hochais doucement la tête, pas vraiment certaine de comprendre ce qu'il attendait de moi, et répondis un « oui, bien sûr… » qui sembla le contenter. Après tout, sûrement parlait-il de cette histoire d'aura et dans le domaine, je lui avais déjà tout dit et n'envisageais même pas de lui cacher quoi que ce soit qui puisse advenir. Je promettais donc sans mentir.

Kurama sourit, se releva et défroissa sa tunique – geste inutile car la tunique en question n'avait pas un pli, pas même une ride ! – avant de lancer un « bon, on y va ? » enjoué. J'acquiesçais rapidement et le suivis jusqu'à la chambre de Yusuke où nous attendaient déjà les autres.

La soirée passa vite, partagée entre fous rire, parties de cartes et fausses bastons. Tout le monde était rassemblé prêt de la table basse autour de laquelle on avait ramené tous les poufs et les fauteuils de l'appartement. Yusuke, Kuwabara et Shizuru buvaient bière sur bière, Keiko discutait avec Botan et Kurama s'entretenait à vois basse avec le guerrier masqué. Seul Hiei restait assis en retrait, assis confortablement au coin de la fenêtre. Dos callé contre le mur, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses prunelles étaient perdues au dehors et ne papillonnaient vers nous qu'à de brèves occasions. Discrètement, je m'écartais du petit groupe et allais le rejoindre. En m'asseyant silencieusement à ses côtés, je repensais à Yukina et à la petite révélation personnelle qui avait suivi son attaque.

Hiei comptait pour moi.

Et même beaucoup plus que ce que je voulais bien laisser entendre. Mais je refusais encore de réaliser à quel point. Quelque part, ça m'effrayait. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas la pétoche en découvrant que cette espèce de nain grincheux, insupportable et imprévisible avait pris une aussi grande importance dans sa vie ? Soupirant doucement, je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller à la sensation de proximité qui nous rapprochait tous les deux. Son bras nu était à quelques centimètres à peine du mien, et il aurait suffit d'un infime mouvement pour que nos deux épidermes entrent en contact. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ma peau me brûlait comme si je le touchais déjà.

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose frapper légèrement sur mes barrières, comme des coups qu'on donnerait à une porte. Je souris en reconnaissant l'aura de Hiei et abaissais mes défenses. Aussitôt, nos deux auras se rencontrèrent et je le sentis examiner la mienne avec attention, cherchant toute trace de blessure ou de malaise. Je le laissais faire, à mon tour passive à toutes ses curiosités, et soupirais doucement au sentiment de perte qui s'abattit sur moi lorsqu'il se retira. Soupir qui fut aussitôt suivi par une décharge électrique qui me fit sursauter comme si on venait de me brancher sur un secteur ! Je poussais un « eeeeh ! » indigné lorsque je compris que Hiei venait de profiter de mon manque de vigilance pour m'envoyer un grand coup de fouet grâce à son aura. Et à la vue du sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, il était rudement fier de son coup, le bougre ! Ruminant dans ma barbe, je me réinstallais plus confortablement en maugréant des « nain de jardin » et des « danger public » qui ne me valurent qu'un regard amusé de la part de mon rasibus de mentor.

Crétin !

En m'allongeant entre mes draps, ce soir-là, je me sentais plus détendue que jamais. La compagnie de Hiei avait cet effet-là, sur moi. Sans avoir besoin de mots ni même d'aucun contact, sa simple présence suffisait à faire taire tous mes tracas et m'amenait une paix que je savourais avec délice. Et, avant de m'endormir, je savais que j'irai trouver Yukina dès le lendemain, quitte à y passer toute la sainte journée. Je le lui devais bien.

C'est pourquoi sitôt réveillée, j'enfilais les premières fripes venues et partis en quête de la princesse des glaces. Je commençais évidemment par le couloir où s'était tenu le combat de la veille, sans grand succès. Je passais ensuite les étages inférieurs au peigne fin et, après n'avoir découvert rien d'autre qu'un couple de quadragénaires en plein ébat –eurk ! – je m'attaquais aux étages supérieurs. L'après-midi était bien entamé lorsque je la trouvais enfin, en pleine conversation avec un monstre rachitique qui semblait prêt à s'envoler au moindre coup de vent. Fonçant droit sur elle comme un boulet de canon sur la coque d'un bateau, je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, lançais un « je vous l'emprunte cinq minutes » à son interlocuteur et l'entraînais à ma suite dans l'ascenseur. D'abord surprise, Yukina tenta un « Haru ? Mais que… » que je coupais d'un « tais-toi et suis-moi » pas très poli, je l'avoue. Je ne la relâchais qu'une fois la porte de ma chambre refermée sur nous. Là, je pris le temps de me calmer et de réfléchir à la suite des évènements, appuyée sur le bois de la porte. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle commença à s'agiter inconfortablement. J'inspirais donc un grand coup et plongeais mes yeux dans les siens.

« Yukina… On peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? »

Détournant les yeux, elle se tortilla les mains tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'attendis, imperturbable, que vienne sa réponse. Puis, voyant qu'elle hésitait encore, je décidais de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Cet endroit est dangereux pour toi, Yukina. Que crois-tu qu'il te serait arrivé, hier, si je n'étais pas arrivée ? »

A cela elle parut encore plus mal, et je soupirais avant de m'avancer vers elle. Je la saisis par les épaules et la fis asseoir sur le canapé, et attendis encore, gardant ses mains dans les miennes dans une tentative de réconfort qui sembla fonctionner puisque, deux secondes plus tard, elle relevait des yeux coupables vers moi.

« Haru, à propos d'hier… je suis désolée de t'avoir entrainée là-dedans. A cause de moi tu… »

Je la coupais en levant la main, peu encline à entendre des excuses.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, d'accord ? Et j'ai battu ce monstre. »

Même si techniquement, c'était Jin qui l'avait achevé…

« Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu fais sur les lieux d'un tournoi où tu as toutes les chances de te faire étriper à chaque coin de couloir. »

Les mains de Yukina se resserrèrent sur les miennes comme elle baissait la tête.

« Je… j'ai entendu dire que mon frère était ici, alors…

_Alors tu as décidé de venir pour le chercher ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Quant à moi, je sentais les rouages de mon cerveau tourner à plein régime.

Elle ne risquait pas de trouver son frère en interrogeant le premier venu au détour d'un couloir. Et pour cause, nous n'étions que trois, ici, à savoir de qui il s'agissait. Et ni Yusuke, ni Kurama, ni moi n'étions prêts à affronter la colère de Hiei si nous venions à révéler ce secret. Il était donc hors de question de raconter quoi que ce soit à Yukina. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas la convaincre d'arrêter ses recherches sans rien lui dire, pas plus que je ne pouvais la laisser vagabonder dans le stade sans protection. Comme hier, elle risquait de tomber sur je ne savais quelle brute qui se ferait un plaisir de la réduire en charpies.

Soufflant un grand coup, je jurais intérieurement en réalisant qu'il n'y avait alors qu'une seule alternative.

Forçant Yukina à redresser la tête, je pesais une dernière fois le pour et le contre avant de parler.

« Ecoute, je ne peux pas te laisser déambuler comme ça dans les couloirs, c'est trop risqué. »

Aussitôt les prunelles de Yukina prirent un éclat paniqué tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer un « mais… » que j'étouffais dans l'œuf.

« Attends, laisse-moi finir s'il-te-plait. »

Elle referma la bouche mais garda son air misérable et malheureux. Je grimaçais intérieurement. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça.

« Je disais donc que tu ne peux pas aller interroger le premier monstre venu sans penser aux conséquences, tu fais une cible trop facile. Mais je comprends bien que trouver ton frère est important pour toi. Alors… »

J'inspirais une toute dernière fois, me maudissant sur quatre générations pour m'embarquer toute seule dans cette galère. Mais face à moi, le visage de Yukina commençait à s'éclairer grâce à l'espoir, et je sus que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je faisais ce qu'il fallait.

« Alors je vais venir avec toi, d'accord ? Tous les jours si tu veux on se retrouvera et on ira interroger qui tu voudras. »

A peine eu-je achevé ma phrase que Yukina se jetait dans mes bras en me remerciant chaudement, allant même jusqu'à échapper une larme qui tomba au sol dans un bruit cristallin puis roula sous le canapé. Embarrassée par ce genre d'étreinte, si inhabituelle pour moi, je la repoussais maladroitement et tentais de reprendre.

« Mais il y a des conditions, Yukina. »

A cela elle se calma un peu et hocha doucement la tête, prête à les entendre. Intérieurement, je soupirais de soulagement.

« Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je ne veux pas que tu partes faire tes investigations toute seule, c'est compris ? C'est soit avec moi, soit pas du tout. »

Elle hocha lentement la tête en murmurant un « oui, je comprends » très doux. Souriant doucement, je continuais.

« J'aimerais aussi que tu me montres où est ta chambre, et que tu me donnes un double de tes clefs, au cas où il y aurait un problème. »

Une fois de plus, elle acquiesça. Souriant doucement, je murmurais un « bien… » satisfait et lui ébouriffais les cheveux en me relevant. Consultant ma montre, je constatais qu'il était bientôt l'heure pour moi de retrouver Jin à la cafétéria. Je proposais donc à Yukina de la ramener à sa chambre.

Une fois arrivées, je lui promis de passer la chercher dès le lendemain matin pour commencer les recherches et, alors que j'allais partir, elle me retins et m'enlaça doucement, soufflant un « merci Haru, vraiment… » au creux de mon oreille. Je lui rendit maladroitement l'étreinte en maugréant un « de rien » mal assuré auquel elle répondit par un petit rire cristallin qui me fit sourire à mon tour. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle, j'attendis d'entendre le bruit du loquet avant de quitter l'étage pour rejoindre Jin. Durant les quelques minutes que durait le trajet, je repensais à la situation et arrivais à la conclusion que j'avais fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. En aidant Yukina dans une fausse recherche au frangin, je m'assurais de sa sécurité sans avoir besoin d'en parler à Hiei et aux autres. Je savais que ça n'aurait fait que distraire et inquiéter mon nain de jardin préféré. Et dans le contexte actuel, sa tranquillité d'esprit valait bien plusieurs combats comme celui de la veille. Je serrais les dents.

Dans les jours à venir, j'allais sacrément morfler.

Les deux jours suivants, je passais toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi à accompagner Yukina. Ma technique marchait plutôt bien, et jusque là la jolie damoiselle des glaces était encore entière. J'avais, à plusieurs reprises, réussi à la convaincre de ne pas aborder les monstres qui me semblaient trop dangereux ou juste trop forts pour que je puisse la protéger. Quant aux autres, je les battais plus ou moins difficilement.

Voyons la vie en rose, ça me faisait un sacré entraînement !

En fin d'après-midi, je retrouvais Jin et passais quelques heures en sa compagnie. Nous étions très rapidement devenus de plus en plus proches, et j'appris au fil de la conversation qu'il venait d'une île de shinobis où le soleil ne se levait jamais. Jin aimait la lumière, et il ne perdait pas une occasion de m'entraîner dehors pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Le soir, nous nous séparions encore plus complices que la veille, et je retrouvais les autres membres de l'équipe une fois la nuit tombée.

Avoir résolu le problème quant à la sécurité de Yukina m'enlevait un sacré poids des épaules et ces deux jours passèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse et bonne enfant qui me fit un bien fou, malgré les quelques combats qui me laissaient toujours sur les rotules. J'avais d'ailleurs pensé à refaire un tour dans les affaires de Kurama, histoire de me réapprovisionner en graines médicinales et énergisantes. Jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle de la tête que j'avais lorsque j'avais les cheveux roses.

En fin de compte, j'allais peut-être lui demander la permission…

Pourtant, la veille du jour de la deuxième rencontre, je sentis la nervosité refaire surface. Le bras de Hiei ne s'était pas amélioré au fil des jours, et son état m'inquiétait. C'est pourquoi le soir-même, plutôt que de retourner dans ma chambre en attendant que les garçons rentrent pour la nuit, je sortis du stade et m'enfonçais dans la forêt. Une fois à bonne distance de la foule qui s'amassait aux alentours, je fermais les yeux et déployais mon aura. Il ne me fallu pas longtemps pour repérer l'aura de Hiei, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une sensation fugace, presque imperceptible, que je n'aurais jamais pu remarquer si je ne l'avais pas sentie auparavant. Avançant prudemment dans la pénombre de la nuit, je suivis ce filin si ténu qui s'amplifia à mesure que j'approchais du but. Très vite, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les falaises parvint à mes oreilles.

C'est là que je le vis.

Arc-bouté en avant, front posé contre la roche poreuse, Hiei tremblait, son bras brûlé fermement plaqué contre la pierre comme s'il espérait l'y écraser. Incapable de bouger ou même de parler, je le regardais se débattre avec la douleur tandis que ses muscles roulaient sous l'effort, sa voix se brisant en plaintes étouffées qui s'achevaient en grondements furieux qui se perdaient sous le fracas des vagues.

Paralysée, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que regarder. Je me trouvais incapable d'approcher ou même de lui faire savoir ma présence. Et même si j'étais sorti du sous-bois pour le rejoindre, qu'aurais-je fait ?

Dans cette épreuve contre lui-même, Hiei était seul.

Je le regardais longtemps, totalement immobile, comme enracinée sur place. Puis je me détournais le plus silencieusement possible. Après un dernier coup d'œil je rebroussais chemin, marchant plus lentement qu'à l'aller. Son air douloureux, si opposé au visage calme et indifférent qu'il arborait en notre présence, me brûlait la rétine. J'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais je savais que j'avais déjà fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir : prendre soin de Yukina sans qu'il ne le sache et soigner les quelques blessures qui ornaient son corps lorsqu'il rentrait à l'hôtel. Croire en lui et le soutenir… si c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était à cet instant très douloureux. Incapable d'en faire plus, je savais qu'il ne voudrait ni de mon aide, ni de ma pitié. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Je fus soudain tirée de mes réflexions par une sensation énorme, une explosion sensorielle qui me fit perdre l'équilibre comme si la terre venait de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds. La sensation était écrasante et me secoua comme une décharge électrique.

_Le traqueur._

Le traqueur venait d'abaisser ses barrières et je pouvais sentir son aura.

Sans perdre un instant, je me ruais à sa suite. Zigzagant entre les arbres, je m'accrochais à son énergie spirituelle comme à un filin qu'il me faudrait remonter, ignorant les frissons qui parcouraient mon corps par vagues de plus en plus rapprochées. Sa puissance était écrasante, absolument monstrueuse. J'aurais dû en avoir une peur bleue mais j'étais trop occupée à courir, de toutes mes forces, toujours plus vite, jusqu'à être hors d'haleine. Je sentais que j'approchais du but. Encore un peu. Encore un tout petit peu et…

Soudain, plus rien.

Je m'arrêtais brutalement pour me rendre compte que j'étais arrivée aux abords de l'hôtel et que l'aura du traqueur avait disparue. Il avait rompu la connexion. Une bouffée de colère m'engloutis et je hurlais une flopée de jurons comme je réalisais qu'il s'amusait avec moi. Il avait agité un hameçon et moi j'avais mordu dedans à pleines dents.

L'enfoiré !

Jurant, pestant, je rentrais dans l'hôtel plus frustrée que jamais, folle furieuse et prête à fracasser le premier venu. La présence du traqueur, désormais de nouveau intraçable, était teintée d'un amusement sadique qui acheva de me faire sortir hors de mes gonds.

Mais au fond de moi, une sonnette d'alarme retentit : ce jeu du chat et de la souris prendrait fin dans très peu de temps.

J'allais bientôt me retrouver face à lui…


	13. Pâté de renard et galettes de détective

Hallelujah elle n'est pas morte!

Ahem...

Non, effectivement, je ne suis pas morte. Pitié, arrêtez de me le demander...

Bref!

Me voici donc de retour avec le treizième chapitre, 47 pages word en tout.

Honnêtement, ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas _du tout_ satisfaite. Je dirais même que je le déteste. Je l'ai recommencé et réécrit des centaines de fois, pour n'être en fin de compte jamais satisfaite. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne l'aurais même pas posté tel quel. Mais beaucoup m'ont écrit - par review ou message personnel - afin que je poste plus vite, quitte à laisser tomber la qualité narrative.

Alors voilà: what you want, you get.

Je hais ce chapitre. Il est mal mené, mal construit, mal écrit, mal fichu, quoi, et ça m'a vraiment fait de la peine de le poster ainsi. Je le réécrirai sûrement un de ces jours. Avec un peu de chance - et beaucoup d'acharnement - je finirai bien par arriver à un résultat convenable.

**/!\ PRÉCISIONS IMPORTANTES:**

Nombreux sont ceux qui se plaignent des délais d'arrivée des nouveaux chapitres. Etant moi-même lectrice de fanfictions, je conçois totalement qu'il soit pénible d'attendre autant, et je m'en excuse. Cependant, comme je l'ai précisé dans mon profil et sûrement au détour d'un chapitre de cette fic, j'ai pour sale habitude de préférer un chapitre tardif et bien écrit à une pelure vite arrivée. Ce chapitre est la toute première exception que je fais à cette règle, et ce sera sûrement la dernière. Par ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que j'ai aussi une vie sociale en dehors d'internet, _thank you very much_.

Je tiens également à rassurer ceux qui se poseraient encore la question: je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic et n'en aurai certainement jamais l'intention. Les chapitres auront beau être longs à venir, ils viendront et ce jusqu'à ce que l'histoire arrive à son terme.

Autre petit point important: certains d'entre vous ont exprimé leur déception de ne pas voir un pairing Kurama/Harue. A ceux-là je ne leur dirais qu'une chose: ne désespérez pas ;)

Enfin - et c'est le plus important - je tiens à remercier une fois de plus tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter cette histoire. Plus vos critiques sont longues et élaborées, plus elles sont intéressantes et fantastiques à lire. Dans la première partie de ce chapitre - celle qui tient encore à peu près la route, cela va sans dire - j'ai tenté de prendre en compte toutes vos remarques et vos critiques. Merci encore à vous, et à tous ceux qui prennent simplement la peine de me faire savoir qu'ils ont apprécié mon histoire. Vos commentaires sont un vrai moteur pour mon inspiration.

Sur ce je vous laisse, et m'excuse encore pour la qualité exécrable de ce chapitre.

J'espère tout de même qu'il ne vous rebutera pas trop et ne vous découragera pas pour la suite.

Patience, je le réécrirai un jour! x)

* * *

La nuit passa très vite, probablement parce que j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps à me retourner dans mon lit. L'angoisse quant au combat à venir et la rage que m'inspirait le traqueur ne faisaient pas vraiment bon ménage, sous mon crâne, et je me surpris plus d'une fois à échafauder des scénarios tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres quant à la journée du lendemain.

Grognant doucement, je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et repoussais mes couvertures d'un coup de pied vigoureux. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour : j'avais intérêt à être au mieux de ma forme pour encourager cette belle bande d'abrutis ! Sautant sur mes pieds, je farfouillais dans mes tiroirs pour en ressortir un jean et un top quelconque que je balançais dans la salle de bain avant de tourner la sono à fond.

Rien de tel qu'un bon claquage des cordes vocales pour commencer cette belle journée au pays des dingues !

Une fois lavée, séchée et habillée, je remplis mes poches de graines médicinales, éteignis la musique et laissais ma chambre dans un tel bordel qu'on aurait dit qu'une bande de petits rigolos s'était amusée à la mettre à sac. Elastique au poignet, je me débattis avec mes cheveux tout en trottant dans le couloir. Je voulais faire un crochet par la chambre de Yukina avant de rejoindre les autres, juste histoire de m'assurer qu'elle ne tenterait pas une énième mission suicide en mon absence. J'avais même pensé à embarquer la robe qu'Hatsuharu m'avait envoyée, me souvenant que quatre-cent yeux lui avait bousillé l'un de ses kimonos. Tant qu'à faire, autant que cette fripe serve à quelqu'un ! C'est donc avec un rictus satisfait et une robe sous le bras que je toquais à la porte de la princesse des glaces. Deux secondes plus tard, des bruits de pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté avant que la poignée ne s'abaisse pour dévoiler une Yukina toute ensommeillée. Je souris bien malgré moi devant sa bouille toute ronde encore pleine de sommeil, sa chemise de nuit froissée et ses cheveux emmêlés. Même comme ça, elle avait l'air si fragile qu'on ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de la protéger.

« Pardon, je t'ai réveillée ? »

Yukina sourit en secouant la tête.

« Non, pas du tout, j'étais déjà levée depuis quelques minutes. »

Ce disant, elle s'écarta et me fit signe d'entrer. Sa chambre était l'exacte copie de la mienne – petit salon agrémenté de tout le confort, télé, table basse et canapés moelleux, avec chambre à droite et salle de bain à gauche – si l'on omettait la différence majeure qui faisait de moi la morveuse incurable que j'étais. En d'autres termes, sans le bordel monstrueux que je semais aux quatre vents sans même m'en rendre compte. Contrairement à moi, Yukina était soignée et ordonnée, aussi calme et discrète dans sa présence que dans son discours. Le sol de sa chambre était d'une propreté immaculée, sans rien qui trainât par terre pour entraver le passage. Pas une chaussette égarée, pas un seul sac mal intentionné pour faire chuter le premier péquenaud inconscient ni même un seul kimono jeté en travers des fauteuils. Rien, nada, _niet_. Tout était soigneusement à sa place et je tenais pour sûr que tout serait restitué dans l'état exact où elle l'avait trouvé. La vache ! Même les plantes vertes respiraient la santé ! Rien à voir avec les miennes qui, bizarrement, n'avaient pas supporté la collocation bien longtemps et ressemblaient désormais à deux fagots de branches mortes. Je soupirais d'envie. Aucun doute là-dessus : Yukina était une fille, une vraie. Douce, soigneuse et attentionnée, même à l'égard de trois brins d'herbes en pot. Je revins sur terre lorsqu'elle me contourna pour refermer la porte, en actionnant le loquet comme je le lui avais demandé.

Ceci fait, elle se retourna ver moi et m'invita à m'assoir. Je refusais et brandis fièrement ma robe, la lui agitant sous le nez en souriant comme une démente. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux confus.

« Cadeau ! » pépiais-je joyeusement, trop heureuse de me débarrasser de la pelure qui encombrait mes tiroirs depuis cinq jours déjà.

« J'ai vu que le monstre de la dernière fois avait bousillé ton kimono, alors je te la donne. »

Yukina parut d'abord surprise, puis gênée, et commença à balbutier des « je ne peux pas » et des « il ne fallait pas » que je coupais net en lui fourrant la robe entre les mains.

« Tututut arrête ça, veux-tu ? » dis-je avant de reprendre plus bas, un air conspirateur collé sur le visage.

« Si tu ne la prends pas parce qu'elle te fais envie, fais-le au moins pour me sauver la peau. Si je ne m'en débarrasse pas, Haru finira par réussir à me la faire porter ! »

Ce disant je grimaçais horriblement, l'air à la fois dégouté et horrifié. Je sus que j'avais gagné lorsqu'un rire cristallin s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et que ses doigts se refermèrent sur le tissu. Reprenant un semblant de sérieux, elle s'inclina doucement en souriant.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, alors… »

Je lui rendis son sourire et lui passai une main dans les cheveux, satisfaite.

« Bien ! »

Puis, avisant l'horloge accrochée au mur, je jugeais qu'il était temps pour moi de rejoindre les autres. La main sur la poignée de la porte, je pris tout de même le temps de lui lancer un dernier avertissement.

« Et pas de sortie aujourd'hui, d'accord ? »

Yukina hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas.

« Je suis sérieuse, Yukina, ne te mets pas en danger maintenant, je ne serai pas là pour sauver la situation. On reprendra les recherches demain. »

Mon insistance lui tira un « oui » dont je me contentais pour l'heure. Lui adressant un dernier signe de la main, je quittais la chambre et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Deux minutes plus tard, je déboulais dans celle des garçons où Yusuke et Kuwabara dévoraient leur petit-déjeuner. Je leur lançais un « bonjour ! » tonitruant qui me valut deux « salut Malabar ! » auxquels je grimaçais.

Maudit yoko dont les vannes stupides allaient me suivre jusque dans la tombe !

J'avais à peine posé une demi-fesse sur le canapé que Yusuke me tendait déjà un énorme pain au chocolat.

Trop affamée pour penser à râler, je lui adressai un grand sourire et mordis dedans avec entrain. Le petit-déjeuner se passa paisiblement, Yusuke débitant ses habituelles vannes stupides et Kuwabara ronchonnant à mes côtés à propos de je ne savais quel rêve traumatisant qu'il aurait fait la nuit dernière. Je lui adressais un sourire roublard en affirmant que, au moins, nous étions deux à avoir joué les insomniaques. Pas que ça l'ait vraiment consolé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre… Le guerrier masqué se tenait en retrait de toute notre agitation, attendant patiemment que nous soyons prêts à partir.

Puis vint l'heure de descendre dans l'arène.

Coincée dans l'ascenseur, je repensais au combat de la veille. J'étais allée voir l'équipe du docteur Ichigaki – celle que nous allions devoir affronter aujourd'hui – alors qu'elle disputait son premier match. L'équipe en question était composée de deux monstres et trois humains, pour ce que j'avais pu voir. Les deux monstres ressemblaient à deux serpents dorés gavés de nitro. Quant aux humains, j'avais repéré un gosse – un rouquin aux dents de devant proéminentes sous sa lèvre supérieure – un play-boy version zombifiée, et un type à moustaches. Leurs techniques de combat me restaient encore totalement inconnues, étant donné qu'ils avaient écrasé leur adversaire en cinq secondes chrono.

C'était hallucinant.

Et pas du tout rassurant. Mais ce qui me fichait le plus les jetons, c'était la froideur de leur visage. Ils étaient… vides. Leurs traits n'exprimaient absolument rien, comme s'ils avaient été congelés sur place. Ils ne frémirent même pas lorsqu'ils abattirent un Sekai monstrueux, deux fois plus massif que celui que j'avais affronté chez Haru. Ils retournèrent simplement à leur place, derrière une espèce de savant fou aussi large qu'il était haut. Avec son front dégarni et protubérant, ses quelques poignées de cheveux verts hirsutes collés en paquets sur ses tempes, ses rides et ses oreilles de troll, le docteur Ichigaki faisait froid dans le dos. On aurait dit un gnome aux dents pointues et aux ongles tranchants. Même sa blouse blanche ne le faisait pas paraître moins menaçant. Au contraire, elle ajoutait au côté flippant du personnage. Honnêtement, je ne lui aurais jamais tendu le bras pour qu'il y plante sa seringue, même si ça avait été une question de vie ou de mort !

J'étais d'autant plus inquiète que depuis hier, Kurama et Hiei n'étaient pas réapparu.

Après être rentrée à l'hôtel, j'avais attendu que tout le monde se rassemble comme chaque soir mais ne vit revenir que Yusuke, Kuwabara et le guerrier masqué. Kurama rentra beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard. Je l'entendis refermer sa porte le plus discrètement possible et sentis son aura vaquer quelques pièces plus loin. En revanche, Hiei ne revint pas. Je me doutais bien qu'il avait décidé de mettre un grand coup de collier juste avant ce match. Et si je n'en avais pas déjà été convaincue, les images de la veille qui dansaient sans arrêt dans ma tête auraient suffit à y remédier. Pinçant les lèvres, je refusais de me laisser aller à l'inquiétude et me secouais les puces. J'avais trois combattants à encourager, moi, et le moment était mal choisi pour me faire du mouron pour les deux yokai. Après tout, j'étais la mieux placée pour savoir qu'ils étaient assez forts pour assurer leur propre sécurité.

Enfin les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le long couloir sombre qui menait au ring. Comme la première fois, les hurlements de la foule nous parvinrent par vagues, lourds et distordus par l'écho. Après quelques dernières vannes, je me tins en arrière et suivis les trois combattants de loin, Yusuke en tête. Mais à peine avions-nous parcouru la moitié du chemin qu'une silhouette se découpa dans la lumière qui fusait depuis l'autre bout du couloir.

L'individu en question était grand, brun et habillé richement. Sa longue tunique bleu-royal, rajustée à la taille par une ceinture rouge bordeaux, retombait élégamment par dessus un pantalon en toile beige qui devait lui avoir coûté les yeux de la tête, à en juger par la manufacture fine et délicate des points qui retenaient l'ourlet. Ses chaussures étaient basiques, mais élégantes, et je ne parlais même pas de la chemise immaculée dont je n'apercevais que les manches parfaitement repassées sous sa tunique, ni de la somptueuse écharpe rouge qui retombait gracieusement sur sa poitrine.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ce type puait le fric à des kilomètres à la ronde !

Je sentis un tic nerveux agiter ma paupière lorsque je détaillais son visage, lequel me sembla vaguement familier. Puis je tombai sur sa bouche, et ma mâchoire se fracassa au sol.

« Ce… Ne me dites pas que c'est le morveux à sucette ? »

Ma remarque me valut un regard noir de l'intéressé et un fou rire de Yusuke. Je refermais la bouche en faisant la moue. Non mais quoi ? Il s'attendait à quoi, le mioche à tétine ? A ce que j'agisse comme si tout était parfaitement normal ? Sans rire ! Son père lui avait fait bouffer de l'engrais ou quoi ? Il tournait à quelle marque d'hormones, le rasibus, pour avoir droit à une croissance accélérée ? Tandis que je ruminais mes théories dans mon coin, Enma junior – car c'était bien lui ! – s'entretint avec Yusuke à propos de je ne savais quel œuf qui n'allait pas tarder à éclore et leur souhaita bonne chance pour le match. Puis il s'écarta, nous laissant libre passage jusqu'au ring. Les trois autres lui adressèrent un signe de tête et reprirent leur marche. J'allais les imiter lorsque le monarque en couche-culotte – enfin, peut-être pas dans l'état actuel des choses, mais il l'était la plupart du temps – me retint par le bras. Il s'assura que les autres soient assez loin avant de parler à voix basse.

« Harue… Tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je tiquais à l'entente de mon nom mais ne relevais pas, préférant me concentrer sur la question d'Enma junior. Bien sûr, que ça allait. Tout baignait, même ! Mon aura était parfaitement sous contrôle, les membres de mon équipe étaient invincibles et je ne m'étais aaaaabsolument pas inquiète pour Hiei de quelque manière que ce soit.

Non mais il croyait quoi, le rejeton royal ?

Aussi tentante que soit l'idée de l'envoyer bouler, je préférais prendre une grande inspiration et lui adressais un « oui, oui » assorti d'un sourire crispé. Dans l'immédiat, je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête : rejoindre mes compagnons dans l'arène. Les questions étranges d'Enma junior ne pouvaient pas tomber plus mal. J'entendais déjà la voix de l'arbitre annoncer le début de la rencontre. Visiblement, ils avaient opté pour un trois contre trois.

Je m'agitais sur place, crevant d'envie de courir vers la lumière plutôt que de rester là à discuter santé et chaussettes avec le monarque du monde des esprits. Mais Enma junior n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

« Ecoute… je sais que tu fais de ton mieux et jusque là tout va très bien, mais j'aimerais que tu ne te fasse pas remarquer pendant que tu es ici. Tu comprends ? »

Cette fois, il avait ma pleine attention.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées – ou bien tout simplement à cause de mon air irrité – le suceur de tétine leva les deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

« Holà, doucement. Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais fait une bêtise. C'est juste… Sois prudente, d'accord ? On ne fait jamais assez attention, ici. »

J'aurais pu me mettre en pétard, m'agacer et lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires, mais son air sérieux et concerné me retint. A la place, je ravalais ma fierté et hochais la tête sans un mot. Réponse qui le satisfit puisqu'il souffla un « bien » qui sonna comme la fin de la conversation. En un mot, il me congédiait. Plutôt que de m'en offusquer, je pris le parti d'y voir l'occasion de lui fausser compagnie et me précipitai vers le ring.

J'y fus accueillie par le bruit des coups et de la pierre qui craque sous une rafale astrale. Sur le ring, Yusuke et Kuwabara se démenaient comme deux beaux diables pour esquiver les attaques des trois zombis du docteur qui, mortellement rapides, enchainaient les attaques avec une précision redoutable. Les coups se suivirent sans aucune interruption jusqu'à ce que soudain, le type à moustache arrive derrière Kuwabara, prêt à le tuer.

« Kuwabara, fais gaffe ! »

À peine avais-je refermé la bouche qu'un éclair rougeâtre arrêta la main de l'adversaire et l'envoya valser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que le sauveur de la situation n'était autre que le guerrier masqué, qui avait été éjecté hors du ring quelques minutes avant mon arrivée. Sa tunique était dans un sale état et son masque partait en lambeau autour de sa figure, dévoilant son visage.

C'est là que j'eus mon premier bug monumental de la journée.

C'était une fille !

Je veux dire, une _vraie_ fille, et jolie en plus ! Avec de beaux yeux en amande, des lèvres pleines et une peau veloutée encadrée de cheveux roses qu'un élastique retenait au niveau de sa nuque. J'avais les yeux si grands ouverts que je m'étonnais que mes globes oculaires n'aient pas déjà roulé au sol ! Alors le rasibus que Yusuke avait ramené était une fille ?

Arf ! C'est Keiko qui allait être contente !

J'aurais bien ri si le contexte n'avait pas été aussi sérieux.

Soudain, comme sorti de nulle part, un des deux monstres à tête de serpent tomba du ciel pour s'écraser prêt du ring, m'arrachant un « ouargh ? » étranglé juste avant qu'une masse colossale n'atterrisse à son tour, faisant trembler le sol et soulevant un nuage de poussière qui me fit cracher mes poumons.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » hurlais-je avant de m'immobiliser, tous mes sens en alerte.

Je reconnaissais les deux auras qui approchaient à leur tour.

La première était calme et tranquille en surface, profonde et insondable en dessous. Quant à la seconde, brulante et crépitante d'énergie, elle semblait prête à réagir au moindre danger.

Un énorme soupir de soulagement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres tandis que je laissais un grand sourire s'étendre sur mon visage en voyant débarquer les deux derniers membres de notre équipe. Kurama et Hiei arrivèrent tout deux par la voix des airs, chacun venant se percher sur une épaule du colosse qui ne moufta pas.

Ca en jetait, comme entrée en scène.

Souriant comme une dingue, je beuglais un « vous êtes en retard ! » qui fit sourire Kurama. Hiei haussa simplement les épaules, l'air de me snober. Je sentis pourtant la sensation familière de son aura qui scannait la mienne, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Je me laissai aller à cette étrange proximité et y puisai tout le courage et le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Une fois encore, je me maudis de lui accorder autant d'influence sur moi. Puis, recouvrant mon sérieux, je reportai mon attention sur ce qui se passait sous mon nez.

Visiblement, serpents numéro un et deux avaient eu pour mission de retenir nos deux monstres de coéquipiers avec l'aide de cette espèce de masse de muscles et de fer qui semblait plus morte qu'autre chose, immobile comme elle l'était sous les pieds des deux renégats. Je serrai les poings en entendant toute l'histoire de la bouche de Kurama, depuis la maladie du maître des trois zombis, orchestrée d'une main de maitre, jusqu'au marché qui avait fait d'eux des cobayes pour le compte de ce taré de docteur. Ma colère, inutile, trouva répercussion chez Kuwabara qui, fou de rage, hurla sur Ichigaki. Le troll en blouse blanche ne répondit que par un rictus amusé et satisfait. Après tout, tant que ses cobayes portaient l'araignée, ils n'avaient aucune chance de lui échapper.

Le combat reprit, à ma plus grande horreur en notre défaveur.

Désormais au fait de l'histoire tragique de leurs adversaires, Yusuke et Kuwabara retenaient leurs coups et encaissaient de plus en plus d'attaques. Seul le guerrier masqué resta de marbre et les engueula de sa voix claire et autoritaire, mis rien n'y fit. Des deux, Kuwabara était le plus obstiné.

Kuwabara avait toujours accordé une grande importance aux sentiments, tant aux siens qu'à ceux des autres. Il était doté d'un cœur en or et je l'admirais pour cela. Mais à cet instant précis, je me pris à regretter qu'il ne fût pas plus insensible. Ignorant la douleur des coups, il se démenait pour ramener à la surface la conscience des guerriers zombis. Il les secouait, les implorait, leur hurlait de se reprendre, qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir et que leur maitre allait bien, en vain. Leurs yeux restèrent désespérément vides et ils continuèrent à attaquer sans relâche, aggravant toujours un peu plus l'état du rouquin qui s'obstinait. La scène me déchira le cœur. Je serrais les dents et les poings pour ne rien dire ni n'esquisser aucun mouvement. Je ne devais pas intervenir. Surtout pas ! Ce n'était pas ma place et je ne ferais que les entraver. De plus, l'avertissement d'Enma junior était frais dans mon esprit, s'ajoutant à celui que Hiei m'avait adressé le jour du premier match. Alors je restais immobile, impuissante, n'osant même plus crier des encouragements.

Car après tout, qu'est-ce que j'aurais bien pu dire ?

_« Vas-y, éclate-moi ces trois pauvres types qui n'ont rien demandé à personne » _?

Le seul adversaire que je pouvais l'encourager à exploser se trouvait être le docteur qui, bien en retrait hors du ring, regardait la scène avec une satisfaction malsaine qui me donna des envies de meurtre.

Je me mordis la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

L'arbitre leur ayant refusé l'accès au ring, Kurama et Hiei vinrent se poster à mes côtés. Leur présence m'apporta un soutien silencieux qui me permit de refouler toutes les phrases absurdes que j'aurais pu vouloir cracher.

Nous n'étions pas là pour faire preuve de sentimentalisme.

Il fallait les abattre, combattants volontaires ou non. Si nous voulions survivre, nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de les sauver.

J'avais beau me répéter cela, je trouvais ce match profondément injuste. La main de Hiei vint discrètement serrer mon avant bras, m'apportant à la fois réconfort et avertissement. Je ne me dégageais pas.

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes interminables de rixe à sens unique, Kuwabara fut éjecté du ring. Tout mon contrôle se brisa à cet instant précis et je me ruais vers lui, tombant rudement sur les genoux une fois parvenue à sa hauteur. D'une main, je le redressais en position assise tandis que de l'autre je farfouillais dans mes poches à la recherche de trois graines médicinales que je lui fis avaler.

« Idiot ! » soufflais-je, partagée en l'envie de le frapper et celle de le serrer dans mes bras.

« Crétin ! Triple andouille ! Abruti ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, de ne pas rendre les coups ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

Kuwabara m'ignora et tenta de se relever, uniquement pour retomber sur les fesses deux secondes plus tard.

« Aïeuh ! Mais ça fait mal ! » hurla-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était moi qui l'avait forcé à se rassoir.

Je lui adressais une œillade meurtrière.

« Ah mais j'y compte bien, figure-toi ! Maintenant tu la fermes et tu restes tranquille ! Tu as assez fait le mariole pour aujourd'hui !

_Je ne peux pas ! Il faut qu'on les sorte de là, ils me l'ont demandé dans mon rêve ! »

Intérieurement, j'haussais un sourcil interrogatif mais ne m'attardais pas sur la question. Renforçant ma prise sur ses épaules, je le clouais au sol d'une poigne de fer.

« Tu restes là, je t'ai dit. Tu n'es plus en état de combattre. »

Jetant un regard sur le ring, je vis que nos trois adversaires avaient commencé à verser des larmes de sang. Je détournais aussitôt les yeux.

« Laisse faire Yusuke. »

Kuwabara serra les dents mais ne dit plus rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, Botan nous rejoignit avec un kit de premiers soins. Je la regardais panser les plaies de Kuwabara, préférant ce spectacle à celui qui allait bientôt se jouer derrière moi. Un peu plus loin, je sentais le regard des deux monstres rivé sur moi. Les yeux de Hiei me brûlaient les omoplates et je sentais son aura chercher à s'infiltrer à travers mes barrières pour rejoindre la mienne. Mais cette fois-ci, je le maintins consciencieusement dehors. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sente cette faiblesse qui me rongeait et m'empêchait de suivre la rencontre. Je préférais qu'il me croit plus intéressée par la santé de Kuwabara – ce qui, en un sens, était vraiment le cas – plutôt qu'effrayée à l'idée de voir trois innocents se faire trucider sans rien pouvoir y faire. Parce que je savais que lui, ça ne lui posait aucun problème. J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant ! Quant à Kurama, je le sentais simplement concerné, et sa sympathie me réconforta autant qu'elle m'irrita. Je n'étais pas faible, nom d'un chien ! Juste…

Je serrais les mâchoires encore plus fort en réalisant qui, si, définitivement si, j'étais en train de faire preuve de faiblesse.

J'étais en train de _fuir_.

La révélation me fit l'effet d'une gifle monumentale et je sentis la colère monter en moi. Me redressant subitement, j'enfonçais mes ongles dans mes paumes et me retournais d'un geste décidé, rivant mon regard sur le ring au moment exact où le guerrier masqué frappait son coup décisif.

Les trois hommes s'écrasèrent au sol, les uns après les autres.

Le combat était terminé.

Inspirant un grand coup, déglutissant difficilement, je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas flancher. Hiei me regardait toujours et, lorsque je détournais enfin les yeux du ring pour rencontrer son regard, son aura revint à l'assaut de mes barrières. Calmant du mieux possible le flot de mes émotions, j'abaissais mes défenses et le laissais entrer. Je fus aussitôt baignée dans un sentiment de calme profond et, alors que je sentais son aura envelopper la mienne d'une étreinte ferme mais attentive, je fus surprise de voir un éclair de fierté traverser ses prunelles. D'abord sonnée, je finis par lui adresser un sourire à mi-chemin entre rictus supérieur et grimace hésitante. Derrière lui, Kurama souriait simplement, l'air approbateur.

Bon.

Quel que soit le petit test auquel ils venaient de me soumettre, je ne m'en étais visiblement pas trop mal tirée.

Inspirant un bon coup, je jetais un dernier regard aux trois corps étendus sur le ring avant de m'intéresser de nouveau à Kuwabara. Allongé dans l'herbe, le rouquin pestait tout son soûl en maudissant Genkai de les avoir tués.

…

Eh, minute !

Il avait bien dit Genkai ? _La_ Genkai, la vieille bique dont nous parlait sans cesse Yusuke ? La naine casse-burnes, rabougrie et impitoyable qui lui avait fait faire cent pompes sur un seul doigt en équilibre sur un clou, celle qui hurlait tout le temps au moindre prétexte et s'amusait à inventer des entrainements tous plus tordus les uns que les autres ? Cette Genkai _là_ ?

Eberluée, je me retournais pour dévisager le guerrier masqué.

Eh ben dis donc, pour une vieille chèvre, elle était sacrément bien conservée !

Mon étonnement dû transparaître sur mon visage car la seconde suivante, Kurama était à mes côtés, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Ferme la bouche, Haru, tu vas finir par gober une mouche. »

Trop sonnée pour réagir, j'obtempérais bêtement, refermant la mâchoire dans un « gloups ! » qui fit marrer le bandit aux yeux verts. Je le fusillai du regard. Redressant le menton, je m'éloignais en bougonnant un « ah, la ferme… » qui lui tira un nouveau rire étouffé. J'allais me reconvertir en clown pour yoko dérangé, tiens, j'étais certaine d'arrondir grassement mes fins de mois avec la côte que j'avais ! Si tous les renards du monde des ténèbres étaient comme Kurama, j'étais sûre de faire un malheur ! Je voyais déjà le tableau : Harue, superstar chez les boules de poils siphonnées du bulbe !

Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire ou en pleurer…

Sur le ring, l'arbitre leva le bras pour annoncer la victoire de notre équipe. Je me permis un soupir soulagé en songeant que nous n'aurions plus à combattre de la journée. Un coup d'œil discret au bras de Hiei me conforta dans mon empressement à rejoindre les murs clos de la suite de Yusuke : son récent combat contre musclor ne s'était pas fait sans dommages. Si sa peau avait perdu de sa teinte rouge sombre et repris un aspect à peu près correct, ses muscles et ses articulations restaient gravement endommagés, suffisamment pour que je parvienne à déceler le léger tremblement qui les agitait en continu malgré tous les efforts qu'il déployait pour les calmer. Je m'apprêtais à le rejoindre lorsqu'un homme à l'air maladif apparut à l'autre bout du ring. Il était tellement affaibli qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer sans prendre appui sur le mur qui bordait la zone de combat. Quant à son visage, ses traits tirés, son teint grisâtre et sa barbe naissante ne laissaient aucun doute quant à son état d'épuisement. A peine Kurama l'eut-il aperçu qu'il se précipita à ses côtés, son visage redevenu sérieux et concerné. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il l'aida à approcher.

Je compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait du maître de nos trois défunts adversaires et ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir remuée par les larmes qui commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues cireuses. A sa vue, Ichigaki sembla perdre un peu de sa superbe.

« C'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant son doigt fourchu et accusateur en direction du vieil homme.

« Il ne devrait pas être capable de se lever ! Pas avec ce que je lui ai fait avaler ! »

Ces dernières phrases me donnèrent envie de le bourrer de coups jusqu'à ce que son crâne rectangulaire ait prit la forme d'un polygone ! Kurama sembla partager mon point de vue puisque c'est d'une voix mortellement froide qu'il expliqua comment il avait retrouvé puis soigné cet homme, Hiei y allant parfois de sa petite remarque caustique pour parfaire le récit.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là – une victoire peu glorieuse pour nous et une bonne humiliation pour le docteur – si Ichigaki n'avait pas été aussi stupide. Remarquez, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais espéré qu'il se retire en conservant le peu de dignité qui lui restait…

Après tout les cons ça ose tout, c'est même à ça qu'on les reconnaît.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il sortit une seringue remplie d'un liquide pourpre de sa veste, je jurais entre mes dents avant de me ruer vers Kurama. Avec un homme malade en guise de poids mort sur les épaules, le yoko était immobilisé et constituait une cible idéale. Hors de question que je facilite la tâche à ce timbré de docteur ! Kurama me céda sa place avec un signe de tête et je m'empressais de m'écarter du chemin, entrainant ma charge avec moi. Lorsque je me retournais finalement, bien à l'abris quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, je tombais sur une version XXL d'Ichigaki que ce soit en taille, en laideur ou en stupidité. Haut de quatre bons mètres, d'un vert épinard tout simplement gerbant, le docteur ressemblait à une grosse racine noueuse à laquelle on aurait rajouté des crocs. Des crocs et un tout petit cerveau.

Sa transformation n'était pas encore achevée qu'il passait déjà à l'attaque. Fonçant sur Yusuke, il le manqua de peu et s'écrasa violemment au sol avant de se rabattre sur Kurama et Hiei qui s'écartèrent au dernier moment, bondissant sur le ring. Ichigaki les y suivit, le tout sous les commentaires de l'arbitre qui, bien que la confrontation ne rentre pas dans le contexte du tournoi, ne manquait jamais une bonne occasion de commenter un combat. Abandonnant le maitre d'armes aux bons soins de Botan je me précipitai aux abords du ring, inspirai à pleins poumons et hurlai de toutes mes forces.

« YUSUKE ! PAS DE QUARTIERS ! ECRASE-MOI CETTE ORDURE ! »

L'intéressé ne m'accorda pas un regard mais je sus qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il demanda à Hiei de s'écarter, la furie bien visible dans ses prunelles. A chaque coup échangé je beuglais encore plus fort, déchargeant toute la haine et toute la frustration accumulées depuis le début de la rencontre. Un flot d'insanités se mêla à mes encouragements et je finis par insulter copieusement le docteur en agitant furieusement les poings, tous mes muscles bandés par l'attente et l'anticipation. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent comme pour montrer les crocs et je sentais mon esprit s'alléger à mesure que mes cris se perdaient dans ceux de la foule. Je voulais ce type mort, et je le voulais maintenant !

En temps normal, pareil souhait m'aurait effrayée. Mais à cet instant précis, j'étais beaucoup trop aveuglée par la rancœur et la sensation de soulagement que m'apportait mon concert de beuglements pour ne serait-ce que m'en apercevoir ! C'était comme si un poids m'était ôté des épaules en même temps que les mots se bousculaient dans ma gorge, agressifs et redoutables. Et quand un coup de poing chargé à bloc envoya valser Ichigaki dans le public, un sourire de démente vint fleurir sur mon visage comme je savourais la sensation fabuleuse d'un travail bien fait. Enfin ce type avait eu ce qu'il méritait ! Je hurlais un ultime « DANS TA GUEULE, CRÉTIN ! » qui acheva de me claquer les cordes vocales avant de me taire définitivement, satisfaite et plus légère qu'avant le début de la rencontre. Ma mimique féroce arracha un rictus prédateur à Hiei, une sorte de grimace à mi-chemin entre moue sadique et sourire de requin. Je frémis en croisant ses prunelles en fusion mais ne me départis pas de mon sourire pour autant. Je soutins son regard, le provoquant silencieusement de faire une seule remarque sur mon comportement. Mais il n'en fit rien. Bien au contraire, ma soudaine soif de revanche sembla lui plaire puisque je détectai une lueur amusée danser dans ses yeux assombris par un reflet nouveau, un je-ne-sais-quoi que je ne sus identifier. Un long frisson me parcourut toute entière sous l'intensité de ce regard. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car quelque chose remua soudain sur le ring, captant mon attention.

Effarée, je regardais les trois combattants d'Ichigaki se relever les uns après les autres, l'air hagards et sonnés, mais enfin libérés de l'état zombifié qui gelait leurs traits sous l'emprise de l'araignée démoniaque. Ma respiration se coupa comme l'information atteignait mon cerveau.

Ils étaient _vivants_.

Tournant la tête si vite que ma nuque craqua, je dévisageais le guerrier masqué qui expliqua calmement le principe de sa technique, laquelle lui avait permis de libérer l'âme de ses adversaires sans les tuer. Un grand sourire remplaça le rictus féroce de tantôt et je me pris à rire toute seule comme une imbécile, réellement soulagée que tout se termine bien pour ces trois-là. Rejoignant gaiement Kuwabara, je rencontrais le même sourire sur son visage et lui adressais un signe de la victoire euphorique auquel il répondit par une accolade qui le fit grogner de douleur, m'arrachant un rire moqueur auquel il répondit par un « la ferme » ronchon et une bonne claque sur le crâne. Je ne m'en formalisais pas et entrepris de le mettre debout, un de ses bras fermement passé autour de mes épaules, avant de le conduire jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Botan m'emboita rapidement le pas, suivie de Kurama qui vint prendre place de l'autre côté de Kuwabara. Clopin-clopant, nous finîmes par atteindre une espèce de rectangle de pierre où nous déposâmes le rouquin presque inconscient. Les quelques graines que je lui avais fait avaler avaient commencé à faire effet mais sans accomplir de miracle, Kuwabara ne disposant plus de suffisamment d'énergie pour garantir une guérison complète. Quelques bleus étaient tout ce qui avait disparu et il était déjà sur le point de perdre conscience tant l'épuisement lui pesait. Tournant un regard inquiet vers Kurama, je pinçais les lèvres d'un air préoccupé.

« Ca ira, tu crois ? »

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

« Il mettra du temps à s'en remettre mais d'ici une ou deux bonnes nuits de sommeil, il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Je soufflais, rassérénée par ces paroles, avant de lui coller un poing joueur dans le bras. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mais dis-moi, le grand Yoko Kurama se ferait-il sénile ? Je ne t'ai pas vu combattre de toute cette rencontre… » soufflais-je, l'air moqueur.

Aussitôt son air pensif fit place à un rictus sournois.

« Tu veux que je réactive le molosse d'Ichigaki ? Je suis sûr que ce serait très drôle de te regarder l'affronter. »

Des images du molosse en question me revinrent et je déglutis bruyamment, plus si amusée que ça, en fin de compte. Je me rétractais en haussant les épaules, l'air boudeur et évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Un « humpf ! » fut tout ce qui s'échappa de ma gorge avant que Kurama ne rie sous cape. Je lui tirais la langue. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'une voix métallique sortit des haut-parleurs accrochés aux murs.

« Votre attention, s'il-vous-plaît. Le troisième tour du tournoi va commencer. Que les équipes Urameshi et Mashô se présentent sur le ring. »

Eberluée, je clignais bêtement des yeux, pas vraiment certaine d'avoir bien entendu. L'information mit bien dix bonnes secondes à monter jusqu'au cerveau, et dix autres pour que j'enregistre.

« _**QUOI ?**_ »

A peine avais-je fermé la bouche que Kurama se ruait déjà hors de l'infirmerie. J'allais l'imiter lorsque je sentis une main empoigner fermement mon bras, m'empêchant toute retraite. Kuwabara se souleva difficilement sur un coude et je fronçais les sourcils en avisant ses membres douloureux trembler sous l'effort, sa poitrine agitée par son souffle rauque et sa mâchoire contractée afin de réfréner la douleur. Mais le rouquin ne tint pas compte de mon air réprobateur, pas plus qu'il ne fit cas de la passionnante tirade « tu-la-fermes-et-tu-restes-couché-abruti » que j'allais certainement lui sortir. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de me jeter le regard le plus éloquent du siècle.

« Haru. » dit-il, et sa voix était dure, si ferme et implacable que je peinai à croire qu'il en soit bien l'auteur.

Ses yeux bruns, d'ordinaire si joviaux et rieurs, avaient pris un air grave et semblaient vouloir me transpercer sur place. Son regard me mettait au défi de le laisser là, m'exhortait à comprendre à quel point il était important qu'il y retourne, avec ou sans moi. Au fil de nos boutades quotidiennes, j'avais oublié à quel point Kuwabara était un homme d'honneur, un homme fier dont le grand cœur ne lui permettrait jamais d'abandonner ses amis, dût-il avoir la meilleure excuse possible pour rester sur le banc de touche. C'était cette facette du rouquin que j'admirais secrètement, aussi hochais-je laborieusement la tête, peu enthousiaste mais résignée à l'idée de le laisser revenir aux abords du ring dans cet état. Je savais pertinemment qu'il était inutile de parlementer avec Kuwabara lorsqu'il faisait cette tête-là. Avec moult précautions, je passais un bras sous ses épaules et le relevais difficilement, très vite aidée de Botan qui, si elle n'en finissait pas de pester contre nos deux têtes brûlées, s'employa de son mieux à soutenir la courbature ambulante qui nous servait de coéquipier. Lorsque nous débouchâmes dans l'arène, Yusuke était déjà en train d'engueuler l'arbitre. Je déposai Kuwabara en retrait de la zone de combat, m'assurai que tout allait bien et, une fois satisfaite, je rejoignis Hiei et Genkai au pas de charge, ma colère me revenant un peu plus à chaque pas. Lorsqu'enfin j'arrivai à leur hauteur, je fulminai.

« M'enfin qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Vous venez juste de combattre, ils n'ont pas le droit de vous faire enchaîner directement sur un deuxième match ! »

Hiei ne répondit pas, ses sourcils froncés suffisant à exprimer ses pensées. Ce fut Genkai qui me donna la réplique.

« Au contraire, c'est justement parce que nous venons d'achever cette rencontre qu'ils nous font disputer la suivante. Nous sommes affaiblis, et Kuwabara est hors-jeu. Tout a été prévu pour nous faire perdre. »

Serrant les dents, je retins un « mais c'est pas juste ! » qui n'aurait pas manqué de sonner puéril, même à mes propres oreilles. Après tout, nous n'étions plus dans la cour de récré où tous les jeux obéissaient à des règles bien précises que personne ne pouvait enfreindre. J'avais naïvement oublié que nous étions entourés de monstres et d'être humains corrompus, avides de sangs et bouillants d'impatience de voir notre équipe mordre la poussière. D'ailleurs, les cris du public témoignaient de son enjouement pour notre mort prochaine. Nous n'avions pas le choix : il fallait se battre.

Yusuke dut se faire la même réflexion car il redescendit du ring, l'air furieux.

« Les enfoirés ! Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de tricher sans se faire remarquer ! »

J'acquiesçais en serrant les dents.

Bon sang ! Ce genre de combine ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal ! Kuwabara était hors jeu, Genkai avait épuisé toute son énergie astrale et le bras de Hiei était en bien trop mauvais état pour qu'il puisse combattre. Coulant un regard dans sa direction, je jurais silencieusement.

Nous étions sacrément mal barrés !

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions par un vent soudain qui s'éleva dans le stade, enflant de plus en plus jusqu'à faire apparaître une mini-tornade de l'autre côté du ring. La bourrasque se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard pour dévoiler cinq silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient sur la pelouse, dissimulant l'intégralité des corps de nos prochains adversaires. Je les fixais un à un, incapable de discerner quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'indiquer à quoi m'attendre quant à leurs techniques de combat. L'ambiance se fit tout de suite plus sérieuse tandis que les hurlements de la foule s'intensifiaient en réponse aux commentaires de l'arbitre.

« La troisième rencontre va commencer ! Je demande à deux représentants de chaque équipe de s'avancer sur le ring. »

Aussitôt, Yusuke se détacha de notre petit groupe et grimpa sur la dalle de pierre d'un pas décidé, la détermination brûlant au fond des yeux.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore morts ! Qu'ils viennent ! On les écrasera jusqu'au dernier ! »

Malgré l'inquiétude qui rôdait dans un coin de ma conscience, je réussis à sourire et hochais fermement la tête en guise d'approbation. J'avais reconnu le Yusuke des grands jours, celui-là même qui n'abandonnait jamais et qui s'éclatait à combattre des adversaires trois fois plus gros que lui et, en débit du bon sens et de toute logique élémentaire, je tentais de me convaincre qu'il avait raison.

De l'autre côté du ring, l'équipe adverse semblait avoir du mal à déterminer qui serait son représentant. La question fut cependant très vite réglée lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'avança.

« Bon, c'est moi qui y vais ! »

Je tiquais en entendant cette voix. Ces tonalités un peu graves, cet accent enjoué et ces légers rebonds dans sa démarche me disaient quelque chose…

Soudain, une nouvelle bourraque arracha la cape du combattant Mashô, révélant une silhouette élancée, une carrure solide et des cheveux rouges tout ébouriffés. Je m'étranglais de surprise.

« Jin ? »

L'intéressé sourit comme un gosse en m'adressant un signe de la main assorti d'un sourire colossal, l'air absolument ravi de me voir.

« Salut Haru !

_ Mais tu… qu'est-ce que… »

Mon pote à corne se marra joyeusement, ses oreilles pointues frémissant sous ses cheveux.

« Je savais que ça te surprendrait ! C'est cool, non ? »

Abasourdie, je ne pus qu'esquisser un hochement de tête incertain avant que l'arbitre ne ramène Jin à l'ordre. L'intéressé poussa un soupire ennuyé, comme un mouflet qu'on interromprait en plein jeu pour aller mettre la table, et prit tout de même le temps de m'adresser un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Yusuke.

« On se retrouve après le match ! »

Malgré moi, je souris. Si nos adversaires étaient tous comme Jin, la rencontre promettait d'être intéressante. C'est là que je me rendis compte que tous les membres de l'équipe me regardaient d'un air éberlué.

Oops…

Déglutissant bruyamment, je leur adressais mon plus beau sourire innocent.

« Ben quoi ? »

Au début, personne ne répondit. Genkai avait l'air de s'en moquer, Yusuke avait autre chose à faire sur le ring et Hiei était trop occupé à dépecer Jin du regard pour me répondre. Kurama fut le premier à se remettre de sa surprise.

« Tu connais Jin ? »

J'haussais les épaules.

« On s'est rencontrés dans les couloirs. Il m'a filé un coup de main, on a fait connaissance et je l'ai trouvé marrant. Ca fait quelques jours qu'on traine ensemble en fin de journée. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le regard de Hiei devint si perçant que je me demandais s'il espérait canarder Jin de mini-dagues invisibles rien que par la force de ses prunelles. Puis Kurama sourit, l'air à la fois surpris et désabusé, avant de souffler quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « c'est pas croyable, ça » qui me fit hausser un sourcil. Il contint un sourire.

« Tu savais qu'il participait au tournoi ? »

Je tirais la tronche.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Et je ne suis pas stupide au point de parler de tout et n'importe quoi avec le premier venu, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète. Jin et moi n'avons jamais parlé de vous. »

Ma réponse sembla satisfaire en partie Kurama, même si je devinais qu'il tirait son amusement d'autre chose. Je le surpris d'ailleurs à jeter un coup d'œil en direction du ring où Jin nous adressait de petits signes de la main.

« Et il t'a dit qu'il était un maître du vent ? »

Cette fois, je ne cherchais même pas à réprimer ma grimace.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il savait de battre, môsieur le renard parano ! »

Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas totalement vrai, puisque j'avais effectivement vu Jin manier le sabre le jour de notre rencontre. Mais ici, tout le monde se baladait plus ou moins avec une arme à portée de main, et il ne fallait pas avoir des années d'expérience au combat pour trancher la tête d'un adversaire cloué au sol. Pour le reste, nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de ça, lui et moi. Jin trouvait toujours un sujet de conversation neutre et était passé maître dans l'art de babiller joyeusement sur le premier sujet venu. Il prenait plaisir à parler de tout, même des petits riens, et nous en étions restés à échanger impressions, goûts et plaisanteries sans jamais toucher à un quelconque sujet sérieux. Cette discussion anodine et sans soucis était justement ce qui m'avait plu chez lui. Un claquement de langue furieux me ramena à l'instant présent.

« Ne sympathise pas avec le premier crétin qui se trouve sur ton chemin, idiote. »

La voix de Hiei me fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Je lui adressais une grimace irritée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on choisisse mes fréquentations, merci beaucoup. Et Jin est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa. »

Hiei me foudroya du regard. Je le lui rendis en grimaçant.

Non, mais ! Comme si j'avais besoin de son accord pour choisir mes amis !

Il se prenait pour qui, le nain de jardin ?

Levant dignement le nez, je fis de mon mieux pour le snober magistralement malgré la sensation brûlante de son aura qui se mit à pulser derrière moi, pleine d'une colère à peine rentrée qui ne fit que nourrir ma propre irritation. Je n'étais pas son chien, que je sache ! S'il s'attendait à ce que je lui obéisse bien gentiment il allait en voir venir une belle ! Une fausse quinte de toux m'informa que Kurama trouvait notre petit échange absolument poilant.

Il y en avait au moins un que ça amusait !

Ma grimace s'accentua lorsque je sentis le yoko en question se glisser tout près de mon oreille.

« Tu as un don pour te fourrer dans des situations pour le moins inattendues, tu le sais, ça ? » me souffla-t-il d'un air à la fois jubilatoire et conspirateur.

Je l'interrogeais du regard. Il avait l'air d'un chat qui aurait trouvé une souris, ses yeux verts passant de Hiei à moi et son sourire s'agrandissant chaque fois un peu plus, comme s'il se délectait d'une bonne blague qu'il était le seul à comprendre. Je grognais pour la forme mais ne répondis pas : l'arbitre venait de brandir son micro pour annoncer les modalités de la rencontre. Aussitôt j'oubliais tout ce qui excédait l'aire du ring : les match à un contre un étaient, d'entre tous, mes préférés. Un énorme sourire vint fendre mon visage de part en part. J'avais hâte de voir Jin au combat ! J'allais l'apostropher quand un nouvel appel sortit des immenses haut-parleurs du stade. La voix nasillarde et haut perchée d'une femme réclama une nouvelle fois l'attention du public.

« Avant que la rencontre ne commence, les participants devront subir un examen médical. La première équipe à passer la visite sera celle d'Urameshi, qu'elle s'y prépare. »

Nous nous entre-regardâmes.

Une visite médicale ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?

Au froncement de sourcils de Kurama, je devinais que quelque chose se tramait. Quelque chose de pas net. Hiei adopta la même posture méfiante, quoique son visage arborât sa plus belle expression agacée et ennuyée. Quant à son aura, elle était toujours bouillante d'animosité, pleine d'une agressivité qui ne demandait qu'à être relâchée. Je frissonnais. Visiblement, notre pote le nain avait du mal à se calmer. J'étais cependant très loin d'en éprouver le moindre remord. Fallait pas pousser non plus, non mais ! Qu'il s'énerve tout seul si ça lui chantait ! Pour l'instant j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, et des plus gros que lui !

Un seul coup d'œil en direction de Jin me suffit pour savoir qu'il ignorait tout de ce soudain changement de programme : mon pote à corne m'adressa un haussement d'épaules assorti d'un coup d'œil significatif, l'air de dire « pas ma faute », avant de sourire largement. Il avait hâte de se battre. J'aurais bien souri si un tonnerre de sifflements appréciateurs n'avait pas déferlé dans le stade.

Si je vous parle de la loi de Murphy, ça vous évoque quelque chose ? Mais si, vous savez bien, cette espèce de gogol à l'origine de la malédiction de la tartine du matin qui tombe toujours côté confiture. Eh bien cette journée, c'était un joyeux remix de Murphy et de l'effet domino. Vous voyez le genre ? On les enchainait : tuile sur tuile. Non seulement cette foutue tartine se mangeait le sol confiture en avant, mais en plus on trouvait le moyen de glisser dessus, de se vautrer par terre et de s'exploser le crâne contre l'angle de la table dans la foulée.

Nom d'un nonœil en bermuda, j'avais _hâte_ que cette journée se termine.

Grimaçant horriblement, j'inspirais un grand coup et me préparais donc à découvrir la prochaine tuile de la journée.

Et quelle tuile !

Une vraie dalle, oui ! En marbre massif doublé d'une triple couche de granit !

Grande, toute en courbes et en déliés, cette satanée tuile portait un uniforme d'infirmière. Taille de guêpe, lèvres pulpeuses, poitrine généreuse et jambes interminables, l'infirmière en question semblait tout droit sortie du dernier magazine de chez playboy. Je grondais dans ma barbe en avisant sa chevelure épaisse et généreuse, tellement bien entretenue qu'elle semblait scintiller au soleil tandis qu'elle cascadait dans son dos d'un seul et même bloc, sans qu'aucune mèche ne dépasse. Sa démarché était gracieuse et féminine, ses doigts longs, fins et agiles, totalement à l'opposé des miens que les combats répétés avaient rendu brusques et rugueux, couverts de cicatrices, d'égratignures et d'écorchures en tout genre. Avec une dégaine pareille, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir une pancarte « femme fatale » scotchée sur le front. Avec la mention « sale garce », en sous-titre.

Grmpf…

Croisant les bras au niveau de ma poitrine, je retins l'envie de gonfler les joues et me contentais de la fusiller du regard tandis qu'elle avançait vers nous en roulant des hanches, décolleté au vent et yeux de braise braqués sur les membres de mon équipe.

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait, l'infirmière ?

La satanée bestiole dévisagea successivement Yusuke, puis Kurama. Je grimaçais en la voyant s'attarder sur le yoko, tronche de playboy oblige. Puis la sale bête se tourna vers Hiei.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, j'aurais viré barbare sanguinaire dans la seconde !

Un grondement sourd monta des tréfonds de ma gorge et résonna durement à mes oreilles tandis que cette maudite infirmière se rinçait allègrement l'œil, profitant du torse découvert de mon nain de jardin de tête de truffe de schtroumpf grognon. Ses pectoraux, d'abord, puis ses trapèzes solides et les muscles de ses bras, ses flancs puissants, son abdomen ciselé, ses omoplates saillantes, son dos robuste et le V apparent au bas de ses hanches, tout y passa ! Le temps qu'elle ait fini son petit inventaire, je m'étais inconsciemment approchée d'un pas, les poings serrés et la mine furieuse.

Puis elle passa au guerrier masqué comme si de rien n'était.

Totalement immobile, figée par la rage, je ne la lâchais pas des yeux. Qui sait, l'envie de se rincer la rétine pouvait très bien lui reprendre ! Je la tuais du regard pour la cent-soixante-treizième fois depuis trois minutes quand un rire étouffé s'éleva tout près de mon oreille. Je sursautais en sentant les cheveux de Kurama glisser sur la peau nue de mon cou et me maudis silencieusement d'avoir baissé ma garde au point d'avoir été surprise par le yoko roublard. Yoko qui, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, esquissa un sourire moqueur que je sentis plus que je ne le vis, bien planqué qu'il était derrière mon esgourde gauche.

« Un problème, Haru ? » souffla-t-il, et son seul ton de voix me suffit pour deviner l'expression goguenarde et particulièrement fière de lui qu'il devait arborer.

Je grimaçais.

« Un problème ? Quel problème ? » grommelais-je vaguement, mes yeux toujours vissés sur la croupe de cette satanée infirmière et mesurant mentalement la distance – trop courte, si vous voulez mon avis – entre Hiei et le popotin en question.

Nouveau rire du bandit légendaire, bientôt mythique pour sa déplorable – et surtout pitoyable – mort par strangulation s'il continuait à se payer ma tête si près de mon poing.

Mais aussi agacée que je fusse par Kurama, toute pensée vengeresse passa par la fenêtre à l'instant même où cette garce de mannequin de Barbie de $£%*! eut le malheur de reposer les yeux sur Hiei.

Mais vas-y, je t'en prie, tournée numéro deux !

Un grognement furieux m'échappa encore une fois et j'aurais bien avancé d'un pas si Kurama ne m'avait pas retenue d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. Epaule qui aurait bien fait connaissance avec ses dents, d'ailleurs, surtout lorsqu'il se marrait comme un abruti de renard dégénéré comme à l'instant ! Entre deux quintes de toux mal réprimées, il réussit tout de même à me balancer une nouvelle vanne, juste histoire de bien appuyer là où ça fait mal.

« Ah ? Alors ce n'est pas de la jalousie que je vois, inscrit en gros sur ton visage ? »

Je lui jetais un regard courroucé.

Regard qui ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde, avant de revenir sur la bestiole dangereuse et d'y rester résolument fixé : on ne sait jamais.

.

.

..

…

_Et __**MERDE**__._

Un coin de mon cerveau maudit Kurama sur les cent-cinquante-six billionièmes générations pour m'avoir mis sous le nez ce que je m'évertuais à ignorer depuis le début du tournoi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi méfiante vis-à-vis de l'infirmière, j'aurais bien cessé de la reluquer pour me farcir du renard ! Mais telle que j'étais, je me contentais d'un vague chapelet de jurons bien sentis marmonné dans ma barbe et d'un bon coup de coude qui lui broya les côtes. Le « oumpf ! » étouffé qu'il poussa me tira un rictus et un sentiment de satisfaction rare. Je me risquais même à quitter la bimbo du regard pour lui balancer mon plus beau sourire vainqueur, auquel il répondit par une grimace douloureuse et ennuyée.

Ca lui apprendra à me mettre mes sentiments sous le nez !

Je me figeais soudain, puis déglutis.

Oh, _oh_…

Là, j'avais vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ un grave problème.

Zieutant rapidement en direction de l'infirmière qui menait Hiei et Genkai à une tente quelques mètres plus loin, je sentis le vrombissement caractéristique de la colère bander mes muscles et l'envie de l'envoyer voir sur Mars si son âme sœur y était enfler si fort qu'il me fallut détourner le regard.

Zut, zut, zut, zut, _**zut**_!

C'était pas bon, ça. Non, pas bon du tout !

Oh bon sang ! J'allais tuer Kurama ! C'était de sa faute si j'étais dans cette situation! J'allais lui arracher les yeux, lui épiler la tête à froid, le plonger dans l'huile bouillante, le couper en tout petits dés que je ferai frire et que je donnerai à manger aux Sekai du coin, le pulvériser, l'atomiser, le…

J'étais tombée amoureuse de Hiei.

Et ça, _ça_, c'était cata de chez cata.

Un gémissement désespéré manqua m'échapper comme je considérais l'étendue des dégâts : j'étais jalouse – _jalouse !_ _moi !_ – d'une Barbie siliconée coincée dans un costume d'infirmière à deux balles; je m'étais entichée du plus gros crétin asocial, égoïste, égocentrique, ronchon, casse-burnes, rase-mottes, sadique… bref ! de toute la création, et je venais de le découvrir après ce qui semblait être deux _satanés_ mois de déni ! Et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu que ce soit ce _stupide_ yoko qui provoque cette ôcombien magnifique épiphanie, comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà suffisamment désastreuse comme ça !

Ugh ! Je détestais Kurama…

L'intéressé dû suivre le fil de mes pensées grâce aux expressions – horrifiées, cela va sans dire – de mon visage car il explosa de rire, chacun de ses hoquets cognant si fort dans sa gorge que j'eus vaguement l'espoir qu'il en fasse une crise cardiaque. Vaguement seulement, je me réservais tout de même le luxe de le maronner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Serrant les dents, je le fusillais du regard tout en jurant entre mes dents serrées.

« Arrête de te faire des films, espèce de yoko demeuré ! »

L'intéressé eut un sourire entendu, ses yeux pétillants d'un éclat ironique qui semblait me dire « mais oui, c'est ça », mais ne rajouta rien de plus. Sûrement avait-il décidé que j'avais eu suffisamment de traumatismes dans la journée pour ne pas en rajouter encore une couche.

Trop aimable.

J'aurais bien apprécié son élan de générosité si une soudaine décharge d'énergie ne m'avais pas foudroyée sur place. Pendant que nous bavassions gentiment, la bestiole infernale – oui, oui, _l'infirmière_ – avait profité du vide intersidéral qui tenait lieu de cervelle au reste de notre équipe pour emprisonner Hiei et le guerrier masqué dans ce qui ressemblait à un champ de force. Et bien évidemment, cette bande de demeurés avait sauté dans le piège à pieds joints ! Il avait suffit de deux battements de cils, d'un sourire enjôleur et de trois roulements de hanches pour que ces messieurs tendent sagement le cou pour qu'elle y passe un collet !

Bande d'andouilles.

« Kurama…

_Hm ? »

Le ton de sa voix était grave, presque distant, signe que dans son esprit, les petites roues qui lui tenaient lieu de cerveau tournaient à plein régime. Personnellement, un tout petit détail – trois fois rien, hein ! – me grippait l'engrenage. Je toisais l'infirmière de haut en bas, une fois, puis deux, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Le costume de jardinière playboy, c'est obligatoire pour réussir un champ de force ? »

Kurama émit un drôle de borborygme à mi-chemin entre ronflement et éclat de rire avant de se mettre à tousser comme un tuberculé. L'espace d'un instant, j'envisageais même de lui taper dans le dos, juste histoire d'être sûre qu'il ne reste pas sur le carreau avant que je ne l'y envoie moi-même. Quand sa crise de rire fut enfin terminée, il me sourit d'un air roublard avant de brusquement redevenir sérieux : Hiei et Genkai venaient de tenter de traverser le champ de force. Une déflagration d'énergie explosa aussitôt dans l'arène, écorchant mes sens aussi sûrement que si on m'avait branchée sur un secteur de cent mille volts. La pression fut si intense que j'en perdis l'équilibre et manquai m'écraser au sol, Kurama ayant heureusement eu le réflexe de me retenir d'une main ferme sur l'épaule. Hiei et Genkai n'eurent pas cette chance : le choc contraint Genkai à reculer de plusieurs pas tandis que Hiei, plus musculeux et en meilleure forme, resta à la lisière du champ de force, complètement paralysé par l'électricité qui déferlait dans son système nerveux. A en juger par ses dents serrées et ses yeux fous, l'expérience ne devait pas être particulièrement agréable.

Ca lui apprendra à lorgner les infirmières, tient !

Il devint vite évident que ni lui, ni Genkai ne pourraient sortir de ce piège pour combattre. Ce qui nous laissait avec deux seuls combattants… Contre cinq…

Je serrais les poings, soudain moins encline à rire : tout était fait pour nous faire perdre. Depuis l'enchainement des deux matchs jusqu'au champ de force de Ruka. Si nous voulions gagner, il allait falloir jouer serré. Très, très, très serré.

Nous étions dans la merde.

Toute taquinerie oubliée, je jetai un regard en direction de Kurama. Son visage, ouvert et pétillant quelques secondes plus tôt, était désormais complètement fermé. Et ses yeux durs, mortellement sérieux, évaluaient la situation avec une froide intelligence. Le savoir occupé à élaborer une stratégie me rassura un peu, bien que l'angoisse qui me nouait l'estomac semblait bien décidée à s'y loger pour un bon bout de temps encore.

De l'autre côté du ring, l'équipe Machô s'agitait.

Les Mashô.

Me retournant brusquement, je croisai le regard de Jin. Mon regard inquiet et furieux rencontra le sien, soudain terne et étrangement ennuyé. Lui qui sautillait d'excitation quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait l'air déçu. L'étincelle qui d'ordinaire pétillait dans son regard s'était éteinte et, si j'en aurais été attristée en d'autres circonstances, à cet instant précis j'en fus plutôt rassurée. Au moins la perspective d'une victoire aussi mal acquise ne l'enchantait-elle pas plus que nous.

Comme pour venir confirmer mes soupçons, l'un des combattants Mashô – le plus large sous sa cape et son masque de toile – le rejoignit sur le ring. Le bruit des quolibets était trop fort pour que je puisse saisir un seul mot de l'échange, mais l'expression de Jin devint de plus en plus ennuyée à mesure que l'autre lui parlait. Finalement, mon pote à corne bailla et fit mine de descendre du ring lorsque Mr Muscle l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule. A cet instant précis, je crus le voir montrer les dents avant qu'il ne se dégage et aille s'asseoir un peu plus loin, les fesses dans l'herbe et les deux bras croisés derrière la tête comme s'il n'était pas dans un stade rempli de monstres assoiffés de sang, mais plutôt dans un parc quelconque avec un panier pique-nique sous le bras. Assez déconcertant, donc, mais bien digne de Jin, à qui j'adressais un sourire un peu hésitant auquel il répondit par un de ses big smile ultra-bright et d'un geste de la main.

Un peu rassérénée, j'expirais lentement, espérant ainsi calmer mes nerfs à vif, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon équipe. Pendant que je m'inquiétais de l'esprit sportif de mon pote à cornes, Yusuke et Kurama s'étaient engagés dans un conciliabule qui avait l'air drôlement prise de tête, au vu des têtes qu'ils tiraient. Je grimaçais en songeant qu'il y avait de quoi : à deux contre une équipe entière, nous n'allions pas avoir la tâche facile. J'envisageais de les rejoindre quelques secondes avant de me raviser : mieux valait ne pas les déranger maintenant. Aussi trainais-je des pieds jusqu'au champ de force où je fus accueillie par Ruka, qui me barra la route avec un petit sourire hautain et suffisant que je me serais fait un plaisir de lui faire ravaler si je n'avais pas eu autre chose à faire.

« Inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit, jeune fille, ce serait te fatiguer pour rien. »

Je grimaçais horriblement, comme dégoutée par une mauvaise odeur, avant de répliquer d'un ton acide :

« Garde-les si ça t'amuse, j'en ai rien à carrer. Maintenant pousses-toi de là je veux leur parler. »

Ruka haussa un sourcil puis serra les dents, mais n'ajouta rien et s'écarta d'un pas sur le côté, me laissant le champ libre jusqu'à la lisière du champ de force. Son visage exprimait clairement ses pensées : « de toute façon, elle est bien trop faible pour causer ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure à mes barrières ».

Ce qui, soit dit en passant, n'était pas totalement faux.

Même si ça m'horripilait de le reconnaître.

C'est avec une moue agacée que je me laissais tomber sur l'herbe, jambes croisées et le dos appuyé contre l'un des poteaux métalliques qui soutenaient la tente. Bras croisés sur ma poitrine, je fermais péniblement les yeux et fronçais les sourcils en soupirant douloureusement, sentant la migraine arriver.

Honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment de raison pour m'approcher de Hiei et Genkai. En fait, j'avais même toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas vouloir me retrouver à moins de deux mètres de distance de mon nain de jardin de maitre d'armes. Pourtant, dans l'état d'épuisement dans lequel je me trouvais soudain, je sentais que je ne pourrais me détendre qu'auprès de lui, comme si le savoir tout près suffisait à calmer mes nerfs et me rassurer. Je me serais bien maudit si je n'avais pas été aussi usée.

Je m'inquiétais pour Yusuke et Kurama.

Je m'inquiétais pour Kuwabara, bien plus gravement blessé qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître.

Je m'inquiétais pour Yukina, qui pouvait très bien me désobéir à tout moment, pour Hiei et Genkai, qui se retrouvaient pris au piège dans ce maudit champ de force et dont les blessures n'étaient pas encore totalement guéries, et je m'inquiétais aussi pour moi, moi qui me retrouvais au milieu de toute cette pagaille, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que beugler des absurdités au bord du ring. Moi qui étais tellement inutile et qui me contentais de courir d'une tuile à une autre tout en sachant pertinemment que toute ma bonne volonté ne leur était d'aucun secours, à peine un appui.

Je m'inquiétais et je me sentais minable et inutile, une pauvre petite chose pathétique qui s'était bêtement entichée d'un membre de son équipe. Je me faisais l'effet d'une de ces triples cruches qu'on voit dans les films, le genre de foutue Lara Croft qui joue à la fille forte, tombe amoureuse du mec bien viril et finit par se transformer soit en martyre sacrifiée pour sa gloire, soit en pauvre idiote guimauveuse et larmoyante, le genre pathétique et mièvre collée à ses basques et incapable d'aligner trois pas sans l'accord de son Jules.

Je grimaçais.

En fait, j'étais surtout totalement flippée.

Avant, lorsqu'un combat commençait, nous étions tous plus ou moins préparés, plus ou moins en bonne forme. Je savais que si l'un d'entre nous avait un problème, les autres pourraient rappliquer dans la seconde et sauver la situation. Je crois même que je n'avais jamais vraiment envisagé la possibilité qu'on y laisse notre peau. Je le savais, certes, mais c'était un peu comme ces idées confuses et presque irréelles qu'on remise dans un coin de notre esprit pour n'y penser que plus tard, une fois le combat terminé, lorsqu'on se retrouve devant une bonne canette et une douzaine de paquets de chips tout en comptant nos hématomes. Une espèce de concept obscur qu'on ne prend pas vraiment en compte dans l'équation avant de se lancer dans le feu de l'action. Mais à cet instant précis, le voile s'était levé et la dure réalité m'avait percutée de plein fouet : les règles habituelles avaient changé, et le jeu n'était plus à notre avantage.

Et laissez-moi vous dire une chose : c'est nettement moins drôle lorsqu'on est en position de faiblesse.

Notre équipe était disloquée, affaiblie et incapable de reprendre la main. Les organisateurs s'acharnaient sur nous. Le public, extatique, attendait notre démise. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, nous n'avions aucune échappatoire. Nous n'avions pas le choix : il fallait se battre. C'était à la fois notre seule option et notre seule chance de survie. Mon estomac se contracta à cette seule pensée et, relevant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, j'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras croisés et laissai échapper une longue expiration. Mon souffle tremblant sembla se répercuter entre les murs du stade, indifférent au tumulte des quolibets qui me vrillaient les tympans. Yeux fermés, je me démenais contre le flot de mes émotions.

Je devais me reprendre.

Allez, Haru, tu as supporté Keiko pendant plusieurs longues journées de révisions – forcées, cela va sans dire –, tu as enduré l'entrainement mortel de Hiei, battu un Sekai et dressé Haru à ranger son linge. Ce n'est pas un peu de stress qui va t'abattre, si ?

Allez, respire un bon coup, relève la tête et affronte tout ça. Laisse tomber ton stupide béguin pour le moment, tu auras tout le temps de te flageller après. Laisse tomber l'infirmière, oublie Kuwabara, Botan s'occupe très bien de lui, et concentre-toi sur la rencontre à venir. Sur ça, uniquement sur ça. Voilà, c'est ça. Un problème à la fois. Deux contre cinq. Ils ont affronté pire, n'est-ce pas ? Franchement Haru, c'est de Yoko Kurama que tu parles, l'imbécile ne serait pas devenu une légende s'il avait été du genre à se laisser zigouiller par cinq misérables adversaires, hm ? Quant à Urameshi, tu es bien la mieux placée pour savoir qu'il a la peau dure. Si Yusuke doit passer l'arme à gauche, ce sera sûrement parce qu'il aura surpris Keiko sous la douche. Mort battu par une fille, à grands coups de beignes et de hurlements aigus.

Je voyais le tableau d'ici.

Honnêtement, je faisais un travail horrible quant il s'agissait de me rassurer. Un fin sourire étira tout de même mes lèvres comme j'imaginais une Keiko enroulée dans une serviette, les cheveux pleins de mousse et les yeux revolver, en train de marronner Yusuke jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Yep, ça me remontait définitivement le moral, ça.

Je me concentrais sur ma respiration lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité. Relevant difficilement la tête, je découvris Kurama debout devant moi. J'haussais un sourcil dans une question silencieuse.

« J'y vais en premier » dit-il, et je sentis mon estomac faire un looping affreux dans mon ventre.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de serrer les lèvres et de hocher la tête. Je savais pertinemment que mon regard, rivé au sien, trahissait mon agitation mais ne pus me résoudre à détourner les yeux. Sans un mot, je le suppliais de faire attention. J'avais bien conscience de m'être transformée en pauvre fille idiote qui attend son héro sur le banc de touche en se rongeant les sangs, le genre de nunuche ignoblement stupide et horripilante qui pleure sa peine comme le martyre qu'elle n'est pas, mais je m'en fichais. Cet instant de faiblesse me passerait bien assez tôt, et je savais qu'à un moment ou à un autre, cette bonne vieille Haru casse-burne, bruyante et fanfaronne reprendrait le dessus. Mais pour l'instant, j'avais besoin de ça. J'avais besoin de paniquer un bon coup, de laisser tomber la pression et d'avoir l'air minable cinq minutes, _juste cinq minutes_, pour pouvoir repartir ensuite. Sinon, j'allais me laisser dévorer par l'appréhension et serais incapable de reprendre le contrôle. Mieux valait m'autoriser cinq minutes de ridicule et de total pathétique plutôt que de devoir virer greluche larmoyante à titre définitif. Au terme de ces cinq minutes d'auto-apitoiement, je redeviendrai comme d'habitude, et tout ira mieux.

Kurama sembla comprendre ça puisqu'en lieu et place de ses taquineries habituelles, il m'adressa un sourire réconfortant et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, envoyant valser mon élastique aux Caraïbes dans la foulée. Je réussis à lui tirer la tronche, ce à quoi il répondit par un regard narquois et amusé, visiblement rassuré de me voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Cette fois, je lui adressais un vrai sourire avant de replonger la tête entre mes bras, soufflant quand même une dernière réplique avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Fais gaffe, Kurama. »

Il ne répondit pas et je ne le vis pas partir, mais je savais qu'il avait acquiescé, et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Sans un mot, je m'accordais encore quelques secondes de faiblesse, me laissant porter par les hurlements indistincts de la foule lorsque Kurama monta sur le ring et la voix haut perchée de l'arbitre qui annonça le début de la rencontre. Le combat commençait à peine lorsqu'une voix douce s'éleva derrière moi, tout près de mon oreille mais suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas me surprendre.

« Haru ? »

Relevant la tête, je me retournais vers Genkai dont le timbre de jeune fille, si étrange venant d'elle, m'avait semblé légèrement compatissant sous son ton détaché. Agenouillée à la lisière du champ de force, elle me désigna le ring d'un geste du menton.

« Tu devrais y retourner, maintenant. »

Suivant son regard, je tombais sur l'affrontement qui venait tout juste de débuter. Kurama esquivait les attaques du premier combattant Mashô, une espèce de monstre bleuâtre aux oreilles pointues dont le visage et les membres étaient peinturlurés de symboles étranges et colorés. Suivant des yeux les mouvements du yoko, je sus qu'il se livrait encore à sa tactique favorite, à savoir analyser les mouvements de son adversaire avant de vraiment s'impliquer dans le match. Tout près du ring, Yusuke suivait le moindre de leurs gestes, tout son corps tendu et le regard alerte. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais si ma présence ferait vraiment une différence. Juste avant de m'infliger une claque mentale monumentale qui acheva de me réveiller. J'avais assez joué les pleurnicheuses pour les trois décennies à venir ! Maintenant, il était temps de se réveiller.

Inspirant un grand coup, je soupirais une bonne fois pour toute et laissais s'échapper toute mon angoisse à mesure que ma poitrine se vidait de son souffle.

Bye, bye la chouineuse, bon retour Harue !

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Décider de se reprendre était une chose, le faire en était une autre. Jetant un dernier regard à Genkai, je me forçais à me relever, première étape vers la guérison. Ignorant superbement le regard pesant de Hiei, je me dirigeais vers le ring d'un pas décidé. Plus j'avançais, plus l'adrénaline se répandait dans mes veines, pompée avec le sang qui pulsait dans mes veines. J'avais des fourmillements dans les membres, mais j'ignorais si c'était dû à l'engourdissement ou à mon retour parmi les vivants. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur, Yusuke m'accueillit d'un bref signe de tête et d'un pas sur le côté, m'invitant à me tenir à sa gauche. Je lui adressai un sourire un peu forcé sur les bords avant de me concentrer sur la rencontre. Un bref coup d'œil au tableau d'affichage monumental qui trônait au dessus des gradins me renseigna quant à l'identité de l'adversaire de Kurama. Gama, de son petit nom, était une espèce de grande perche rachitique et élancée, avec une peau bleue pas franchement glamour, un bandana vert passé et un pagne à mi-chemin entre le jaune pisseux et le vert pâle. Il ne me fallu pas très longtemps pour comprendre que le maquillage dont il s'était joyeusement barbouillé la trombine n'était pas là pour faire joli.

« C'est un artifice magique. »

La voix de Yusuke me tira de mes réflexions et je me retournais vers lui, l'air interrogatif.

« Mh ?

_ Ses peintures… D'après ce que j'ai compris, Gama n'a aucune capacité exceptionnelle. C'est son maquillage qui le rend si fort. Il lui a suffit de s'en enduire pour que son énergie astrale soit multipliée par dix. »

Yusuke avait l'air mortellement sérieux. Pas une seule fois ses yeux n'avaient quitté le ring tandis qu'il me faisait sa petite mise à jour.

« Kurama est au courant ? »

Je me rendis compte de la stupidité de ma remarque à la seconde même où elle franchit mes lèvres. Bien sûr, Yusuke ne la manqua pas non plus. Il me jeta un regard amusé.

« C'est lui qui me l'a dit. »

Je grognais.

« Bien sûr… t'aurais jamais pu trouver ça tout seul. »

Ma remarque me valu un coup de coude et une exclamation furieuse et indignée. Je souris, cette fois plus franchement, et me concentrais une fois de plus sur la rencontre. Le regard de Yusuke s'attarda quelques secondes sur moi avant de suivre mon exemple, non sans me coller un coup de poing vengeur dans l'épaule. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, secondes pendant lesquelles Yusuke s'agita nerveusement à côté de moi, ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilées avec l'air travaillé de quelqu'un qui hésite à dire quelque chose. Finalement, il afficha une moue faussement indifférente et croisa les bras derrière la tête dans son habituelle pose nonchalante. Il se racla la gorge.

« C'est bon de te retrouver, Haru. »

Je me mordis la lèvre pour réprimer une moue mi boudeuse, mi embarrassée, et détournais discrètement la tête afin de dissimuler mes joues qui commençaient à me chauffer.

« Ouais… »

Le reste de la rencontre se passa sans que nous n'échangions d'autres commentaires, nous contentant de beugler avertissements et encouragements à Kurama qui, s'il se retrouva plus d'une fois en mauvaise position, finit par abattre Gama d'un rose whip bien placé, le tout avec ses deux bras complètement paralysés par le sort imprimé sur ses vêtements, s'il-vous plait.

…

Eh, minute !

Je rêvais ou il avait manipulé son fouet avec ses cheveux ?

Yeux exorbités, bouche grande ouverte, je dévisageais cet imbécile de yoko qui me rendit mon regard d'un air particulièrement fier de lui.

J'hallucinais !

Il était fait en quoi, le bandit légendaire ? Je veux dire, quel être vivant normalement constitué pouvait bouger ses cheveux à volonté ? Il était croisé avec Médusa ou quoi ? Complètement soufflée, je me tournais vers Yusuke qui m'adressa un sourire rayonnant et un haussement d'épaules fataliste, l'air de dire « c'est Kurama, quoi », comme si ça expliquait tout.

J'avais vraiment des amis bizarres…

Haussant à mon tour les épaules, je secouais la tête et souris largement en songeant que nous tenions-là notre première victoire !

« Bien joué Kurama ! Plus que quatre ! »

Mon hurlement enthousiaste me valut un sourire carnassier de Yusuke et un autre, amusé, de Kurama. Je ne me retournais pas pour voir la réaction de Hiei et du guerrier masqué. J'avais assez à penser sans en plus me souvenir du « problème Hiei », et je savais pertinemment qu'avec le turban qui lui dissimulait le visage, je serais incapable de capter une seule des expressions de Genkai. Quant à Ruka, qu'elle aille se faire voir !

Le plus loin possible de Hiei et du reste de l'équipe, de préférence.

Soudain, la silhouette inanimée de Gama, jusqu'alors immobile sur le ring, se mit en mouvement et s'approcha de Kurama. Je grimaçais en avisant la profondeur de ses blessures. Ses plaies étaient profondes, très profondes – Kurama n'y était vraiment pas allé de main morte – et saignaient abondamment. Un sang poisseux s'échappait de ses blessures et coulait le long de ses membres en d'épais sillons mauves qui tranchaient avec le bleu glacé de sa peau. Son souffle rauque et inégal se faisait de plus en plus heurté à mesure qu'il s'agitait, se démenant inutilement dans l'espoir vain de frapper Kurama. Le spectacle était à la fois triste, horrifiant et pitoyable. Un tel acharnement éveilla en moi une étincelle de respect qui, bien malgré moi, refusa de s'éteindre même lorsque Gama s'écroula, à moitié mort, son visage écrasé contre les dalles de béton du ring. A force de s'agiter, ses blessures s'étaient aggravées et son sang maculait sa peau, son pagne et ses protections, mais aussi le sol et les vêtements de Kurama.

Désormais, on ne pouvait plus rien pour lui.

Gama allait mourir.

Remuant inconfortablement sur place, je remisais bien gentiment ma conscience morale au placard et gardais le regard rivé sur le corps de Gama qui, agité des derniers soubresauts qui précédaient la mort, achevait de s'éteindre sur le ring sous le décompte de l'arbitre.

Quelque chose remua soudain en moi, comme un flash d'émotion brute qui claqua comme un fouet dans mon système nerveux. La sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une électricité crépitante et un flot d'adrénaline pure qui me donna le vertige. J'inspirais brusquement, m'apercevant que j'avais arrêté de respirer dans ma surprise. La grande goulée d'air qui s'engouffra alors dans mes poumons me brula la gorge: je reconnaissais cette sensation étrange pour ne l'avoir expérimenté qu'une seule fois auparavant. Braquant mon regard sur Kurama, je réfléchis à toute vitesse tout en serrant les poings, mon corps tout entier raidit par l'anticipation.

L'espace d'un instant, j'avais ressenti exactement la même sensation que lors de son combat contre Rotto.

La sensation de n'être plus seule dans mon propre esprit, celle ne plus contrôler ni mon aura ni mes émotions. Le sentiment d'être emporté par une marrée de ressenti qui ne m'appartenait pas, de sombrer sous la pression d'une masse incroyable, lancée à pleine puissance contre mes barrières qui explosaient en milles morceaux, mon esprit noyé dans les abîmes et ma conscience écrasée par les eaux.

Un long frisson remonta le long de mon échine et je sentis une goutte de sueur froide dégringoler lentement le long de ma tempe. Ma respiration s'accéléra légèrement, signe de l'état d'alerte dans lequel je me trouvais.

Ma première expérience de ce petit « dérapage » spirituel ne m'avait pas vraiment laissée sur une bonne impression, aussi n'étais-je pas vraiment pressée de renouveler l'expérience.

Bon sang, j'avais même bêtement espéré que ça ne se reproduise jamais !

Le rire rauque et essoufflé de Gama me tira soudain de mes réflexions anxieuses. Détachant mes yeux de la silhouette immobile de Kurama, je regardais le combattant Mashô sans vraiment le voir, encore trop engluée dans mes réflexions personnelles pour lui prêter plus qu'une oreille vaguement attentive. Pourtant, il lui suffit d'à peine trois mots pour avoir ma pleine attention.

« Tu es fini ! »

Une nouvelle vague d'émotion pesa à la lisière de mon esprit et je luttais de toutes mes forces pour la contenir fermement à l'extérieur de mes barrières mentales. La pression était infernale, tellement puissante que je sentais mes défenses ployer et éclater en fractures. Un éclair d'émotion indéfinissable traversa soudainement mon esprit et je serrais les dents, réalisant que j'allais bientôt me retrouver de nouveau submergée par ce je-ne-savais-quoi qui s'amusait à exploser mes défenses comme la mer un château de sable.

« Tu pensais que mes pouvoirs venaient de mes pinceaux… pas un seul instant tu n'as envisagé que mon sang pouvait être un malédiction à lui tout seul. »

La voix de Gama s'essouffla quelques instants pendant lesquels il toussa, sa gorge visiblement encombrée par les gargouillis d'un sang visqueux qu'il recracha péniblement.

Un nouvel éclair, plus intense que le précédent, parvint à percer mes défenses. Cette fois je discernais de l'inquiétude et une pointe de panique, le tout noyé dans une froide réalisation et une colère venimeuse. Enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes, je me concentrais plus ardemment que jamais et luttais avec acharnement contre le flot des émotions de Kurama, la vague brulure de ses blessures et le vrombissement insupportable de son aura qui semblaient prêts à m'écraser à tout moment tant ils étaient puissants. Dans toute cette cacophonie sensorielle, je commençais déjà à ne plus pouvoir déterminer quelles émotions étaient les miennes, et lesquelles lui appartenaient.

Comme la dernière fois, je sentis mon aura brûler dans mes veines et pulser dans chacune de ses fibres, chacun de ses tissus, le tout dans un même ensemble parfaitement synchrone, comme réglé sur une même mélodie chargée d'inquiétude, d'anxiété et de colère. Mes barrières, de plus en plus mises à mal, souffraient de plus en plus de fissures et les éclairs sensoriels se firent chaque seconde plus nombreux, plus puissants et plus effrayants que les précédents. Je me sentis agitée d'un frisson désagréable, ivre de panique et comme soudain congelée de l'intérieur. Mon souffle, de plus en plus rapide, se heurta dans ma gorge et se transforma en halètements saccadés.

« Mon sang est la vraie source de mes pouvoirs, et c'est lui qui causera ta mort. »

Trop concentrée sur ma lutte infernale pour maintenir un semblant de défense dans mon esprit, c'est à peine si j'entendis la suite des mots de Gama. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant que je ne lâche prise, avant que mes barrières craquent et que je me retrouve emportée par les émotions de Kurama. Mon aura semblait déjà se fondre avec la sienne. J'étais incapable de déterminer où s'arrêtait mon esprit et où commençait celui du yoko : je sentais son énergie astrale courir à travers son système veineux, se concentrer vers ses points vitaux en prévision de je ne savais quel as que Gama cachait dans sa manche.

Encore une, une brèche de plus s'ouvrit et mes sensations se brouillèrent de plus en plus, incapable de s'arrêter suffisamment longtemps sur une émotion pour prendre le temps de l'identifier. Le trop plein d'information me fit tourner la tête et je me sentis vaciller, me reprenant tant bien que mal au dernier moment, luttant avec les forces du désespoir contre ce qui semblait désormais inéluctable.

Puis soudain, plus rien.

Enfin, pas exactement.

Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils, surprise par ce soudain revirement de situation. Mon esprit, jusqu'alors en surcharge d'informations et de ressentis, me sembla soudain étrangement vide, comme si on en avait extrait toute une partie sans raison apparente. La sensation était très étrange, un peu comme si en rentrant dans une pièce, je savais pertinemment que tout était dans l'état exact où je l'avais laissé, au stylo près, mais qu'il y manquait pourtant quelque chose. Quelque chose de fondamental, tellement important qu'il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer. Comme si cette chose soudainement absente était encore là, mais plus vraiment, comme une ombre, un fantôme impossible à atteindre ou même à percevoir.

Mes yeux jusqu'alors résolument fixés dans le néant se portèrent instinctivement sur Kurama.

La sensation de pression était toujours là, bien que moins forte sur mon esprit. Mobilisant mes dernières réserves de volonté, je réussis à la repousser suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir analyser la situation.

Quelque chose clochait avec Kurama.

Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas la révélation du siècle.

_Hell_, rien que cette connexion bizarre suffisait à comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas non seulement avec lui, mais aussi – et surtout – avec moi !

Mais cette fois-ci, je sentais que c'était plus que ça.

Fermant de nouveau les yeux, je me concentrais de toutes mes forces sur les sensations qui désormais s'agglutinaient aux abords de mes barrières sans pourtant réussir à les briser. J'y perçus une agitation inquiète et une once de stress qui ne fit rien pour arranger mon propre état mental qui, déjà bien secoué, se fissura de plus belle. A travers les brumes de la concentration, la voix étouffée de Gama me parvint faiblement, murmure à peine perceptible qui pourtant résonna à mes oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre.

« Grâce à ma malédiction, mes coéquipiers ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi. Mon énergie astrale me survivra mais pourras-tu, toi, survivre sans tes pouvoirs ? Non… Je mourrai mais mon sacrifice ne sera pas vain ! C'est ça, le rôle d'un shinobi… »

Gama expira sur ces derniers mots mais c'est à peine si je m'en rendis compte. La vérité venait de me frapper de plein fouet et je me sentis pétrifiée tandis que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient devant mes yeux.

Voilà ce qui manquait dans ma pièce. Ce quelque chose d'énorme que je n'arrivais pas à replacer. Pourquoi la pression sur mes barrières n'était plus aussi forte que quelques secondes auparavant, pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment de vide et de manque quand rien ne m'avait réellement été arraché.

Gama venait de sceller l'aura de Kurama.

Un énorme juron siffla entre mes dents serrées tandis que Yusuke trépignait à mes côtés. Derrière moi, je sentis Hiei s'agiter et le regard du guerrier masqué passer de Kurama à moi avec une lenteur délibérée qui me laissait deviner que Genkai avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez nous. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la malédiction de Gama.

Si seulement elle savait à quel point elle avait raison !

Dans mon esprit, la présence de Kurama s'atténua peu à peu sans que je ne contrôle rien. Une minute plus tard, j'étais de nouveau seule dans ma tête, mon aura parfaitement sous contrôle et mes émotions seules maitresses de mes humeurs, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était que partie remise, et qu'à tout moment la connexion pouvait se rétablir. Je n'étais plus assez naïve pour me bercer d'illusions : lorsque le phénomène se produirait de nouveau, je ne serai probablement pas capable de le contenir. J'en avais été à peine capable cette fois-ci, et j'avais usé presque toutes mes forces pour un résultat médiocre.

Mon corps se raidit jusqu'à ce que je me tienne bien droite, campée sur mes deux jambes et tendue comme un arc, mes poings serrés et ma mâchoire contractée si fort que je m'étonnais que mes dents n'aient pas déjà volé en éclat.

Tandis que je paniquais bien gentiment dans mon coin, le deuxième combattant Mashô monta sur le ring et, d'un geste de bras grandiloquent, fit tomber sa cape qu'il balança sur la pelouse. Une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude me prit à la gorge comme des centaines d'exclamations fusèrent de toutes part. Le public siffla. Les gradins éclataient en huées ivres de violence. Les plus connaisseurs des spectateurs prenaient déjà les paris, tous le même nom aux lèvres.

Toya, maitre de la glace.

Les plus avides de sang trépignaient sur place, un sourire dément aux lèvres et leurs poings tendus dans les airs, raidis par l'anticipation. Même l'aura de Hiei, que je discernais faiblement dans un coin de l'infirmerie, s'agita comme un fauve inquiet.

Je déglutis.

Toya était indéniablement fort.

Très fort.

Voire même dangereux.

Inspirant difficilement, je cherchais Kurama des yeux. Il me rendit un regard rassurant, bien que l'émeraude de ses prunelles se soit durcie jusqu'à devenir impénétrable. Aucune émotion ne passait la barrière de ses yeux, et je me surpris à regretter son expression calme et tranquille habituelle. L'indifférence ne lui allait pas, ou du moins pas au Shuishi Minamino qui nous avions appris à connaître. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à un étranger, au Yoko Kurama qu'il n'était plus depuis presque dix-sept ans déjà.

Je n'étais pas bête, je savais pertinemment que Kurama n'était pas qu'un simple ado taquin et roublard qui s'éclatait à me faire tourner en bourrique. Je savais qu'il avait déjà plus de combats à son actif que je n'en aurai probablement jamais dans toute ma vie de mortelle, comme je savais que sous son apparence de playboy bonne pâte et facile à vivre se cachait une âme de guerrier impitoyable à la cruauté sans égal. Je le savais égoïste, malicieux, retord et menteur, autant qu'il pouvait se montrer prévenant, attentionné et foncièrement naïf. Ces deux facettes de sa personnalité, loin de me rebuter, étaient ce qui me fascinait chez lui. C'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux. Kurama était absolument imprévisible, aussi instable et volatile qu'une étincelle sous la tourmente : impossible de savoir si le vent allait l'embraser ou l'éteindre. Le bandit et l'adolescent coexistaient dans un étrange équilibre. Parfois en opposition, parfois d'un même accord, un peu comme deux aimants dont le pôle changerait sans cesse, tantôt s'attirant, tantôt se repoussant. Mais j'avais beau connaître – et apprécier – cet aspect de sa personnalité, je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'une telle froideur était inhabituelle sur son visage.

En fusionnant avec l'enfant des Minamino, le Yoko Kurama tel qu'on le connaissait dans la légende était bel et bien mort, n'en déplaise aux colporteurs incapables de croire en la force de l'homme. Kurama n'était plus seulement un démon : il était devenu un être hybride, un mélange entre son ancienne personnalité et celle, toute neuve, du nourrisson dont il s'était emparé. Au démon renard s'était ajouté un autre visage, celui-ci incapable de véritable indifférence.

Je grimaçais.

Plus le tournoi avançait, plus j'avais l'impression de perdre de vue le Kurama joueur et un peu tordu que j'appréciais tant. Certes, il n'avait pas changé du tout au tout, et toute la différence était subtile. Mais lorsqu'il montait sur le ring et que, comme maintenant, il mettait sa vie en jeu contre celle d'un autre, il étouffait la voix de Shuishi pour ne plus qu'écouter celle de Yoko, cette voix d'adulte qui prenait un plaisir malsain à la débâcle de son adversaire. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais parfois l'impression d'avoir affaire à un étranger. Et honnêtement, je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de cette sensation.

Inspirant un grand coup, je secouais vigoureusement la tête, espérant ainsi me remettre les idées en place. Ce n'était pas le moment de partir dans ce genre de réflexions, nom d'un chien !

Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je ne parvins pas à faire taire l'inquiétude qui enflait graduellement dans ma poitrine.

Pas cette fois.

Pas quand Toya avait juré de venger son coéquipier alors que Kurama était aussi affaibli. Pas quand je savais que si les choses dérapaient, il n'y aurait personne pour lui sauver la mise. Et certainement pas quand mon corps me jouait des tours et que je ne pouvais plus avoir confiance en ma propre aura !

Nouvelle inspiration.

Intérieurement, je jurais comme un charretier en avisant mon souffle soudain plus tremblant et, si j'en croyais la douleur qui me vrillait les paumes, je savais que mes ongles dessinaient des croissants de sang carmin au creux de mes poings serrés. Je me forçais à déplier les doigts lentement, les uns après les autres, comme une machine antique et mal huilée qu'on aurait du mal à remettre en marche après dix ans passés sous la rouille.

Sur le ring, l'arbitre leva une main dans les airs.

Mon souffle se coupa et, aussitôt, mon esprit se vida de tout ce qui ne concernait pas le match.

L'attitude de Kurama, mon aura, notre mort éventuelle, tout passa aux oubliettes comme je sentis l'angoisse affluer en moi, portée par les jerricanes d'adrénaline qui battaient dans mes veines. Instinctivement, je portais une main à ma poitrine douloureuse, espérant vainement calmer ma respiration erratique et difficile.

Yeux rivés sur la silhouette de Kurama, je priais silencieusement.

Dieu, Bouddha, Ptit Jésus et dieu du nutella, faites que tout se passe bien !

A peine le coup d'envoi donné, Toya passa à l'attaque. J'eu à peine le temps de prendre une brusque inspiration qu'il envoyait déjà une volée de cristaux de glace sur Kurama, lequel esquiva tant bien que mal, trainant ses membres lourds comme du plomb sur à peine deux mètres avant de s'arrêter. Son souffle était court et ses membres tremblaient, probablement déjà épuisés par cette simple esquive. Dans un coin de mon esprit, je le sentais se débattre pour retrouver son aura, comme deux mains frénétiques qui chercheraient quelque chose à tâtons. Sur le coup, je n'y prêtai pas plus d'attention. Je ne me posais même pas la question de savoir comment diable je pouvais ressentir ça. L'heure n'était plus aux questions. Alors je me contentais d'accepter l'information sans broncher, de toute façon trop préoccupée par les multiples explosions qui déferlaient sur le ring pour me torturer d'avantage l'esprit. Toya attaquait sans relâche, poussant Kurama jusque dans ses derniers retranchements. Il avait beau se démener comme un diable contre la fatigue, la malédiction et la douleur de ses blessures, sa vitesse diminuait à vue d'œil et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Toya ne prenne l'avantage.

Complètement focalisée sur le match, je ne pris pas garde à mes barrières qui, plutôt que de rester bien gentiment en place, suivirent le mouvement et se concentrèrent elles aussi sur Kurama. Tout mon être, jusqu'à la moindre de mes cellules, était concentré sur lui, et uniquement sur lui.

Sa vie ou sa mort – sa victoire ou sa défaite.

J'en étais tellement obsédée que j'oubliais parfois de respirer, restant inconsciemment en apnée jusqu'à ce que mes poumons comprimés me forcent à inspirer de grandes goulées d'air qui me brulaient la trachée.

Certains cristaux touchèrent Kurama, entaillant ses bras, ses flancs et ses jambes.

Mes yeux suivirent chaque ligne de sang, chaque blessure avec une précision chirurgicale, en enregistrant la profondeur et la netteté.

Son bras droit tremblait.

Sa poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite.

J'eu à peine conscience du fourmillement qui naquit lentement dans ma poitrine.

Toya attaqua de nouveau, cette fois au corps à corps.

Son pied rencontra l'abdomen de Kurama qui se retrouva projeté à l'autre bout du ring, réussissant par je ne sais quel miracle à rester debout dans la zone de combat. Mon souffle se coupa, puis repartit plus vite que précédemment, avec ce rythme haché et laborieux qui rend la respiration douloureuse.

Encore une salve, puis une autre.

Kurama esquiva de justesse, ses membres lourds devenant chaque seconde de plus en plus encombrants.

Nouvelle attaque.

Une déflagration colossale explosa sur le ring, soulevant des nuages de poussière grisâtre alourdis par le gel et le froid.

Je grimaçais soudainement, l'adrénaline qui courrait dans mes veines me donnant le tournis.

Kurama était blessé.

C'était là, je le sentais jusque dans mes tripes. Cette sensation infernale, ce picotement insupportable dont rien ne pourrait me débarrasser, ce nœud douloureux dans l'estomac.

Bras droit.

Jambe gauche.

Côtes et flanc droit.

Cuisse.

Vertèbre.

Joue.

Ma main se porta instinctivement à mon bras, juste là où devrait se trouver la blessure de Kurama. Derrière les barrières de mon esprit, la sensation d'intrusion avait reprise, plus faible qu'avant mais toujours omniprésente, comme un fond sonore fait de vrombissements irritants.

Toya attaqua encore.

Cristaux, coups de poings, feintes.

Les membres de Kurama étaient trop lourds, trop lents.

Un sifflement furieux s'échappa entre mes dents serrées comme je sentis son souffle douloureux lui écorcher la poitrine, la brulure de ses blessures et la perte de sang lui faire tourner la tête. Mon corps tout entier tremblait mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Ma main crispée sur mon bras serrait si fort qu'une douleur acide me remonta jusque dans l'épaule. J'avais mal au ventre et chacun de mes muscles, raidis par le stress et la colère, semblaient bloqués dans une seule et même flexion douloureuse qui me laissait figée sur place, incapable de bouger un seul de mes membres tremblants. Seuls mes yeux restaient libres de mouvement et suivaient la forme battue de Kurama comme deux aimants fixés sur leur pôle.

Nouveau coup de pied, cette fois à l'estomac.

Kurama vola à terre où il recracha du sang, luttant de toutes ses forces pour se relever.

Yusuke cria quelque chose, ma respiration se hacha.

J'avais envie de hurler mais rien ne sortit, comme si mon corps refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Temps de flottement, Kurama se releva.

Son corps avait atteint sa limite, les muscles de ses jambes criaient grâce. Sa poitrine semblait vouloir se disloquer et sa vision commençait à se troubler par instants. Le vrombissement infernal s'intensifia dans mon esprit.

Kurama toussa, ses yeux verts toujours rivés sur Toya, calculateurs bien que pressés par l'urgence.

Ma main sur mon bras serra plus fort, si fort qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoula entre mes doigts. Je le remarquais à peine. Ma joue me piquait. Mon corps tout entier tremblait.

Toya chargea de nouveau, cette fois armé d'une épée de glace qui lui emprisonnait la moitié de l'avant-bras.

La lame siffla dans les airs, suivie d'une corolle de sang carmin.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la rencontre je hurlais à plein poumons, à la fois malade d'inquiétude pour Kurama et torturée par la brulure insupportable qui venait de remonter le long de mon propre bras.

Pourtant, lorsque ma main descendit, inconsciemment, presser sur la zone douloureuse, je ne rencontrai que de la peau lisse, tendre et intacte, alors que chacun de mes nerfs criait à l'agonie.

Toya attaqua encore, et encore, et je me sentis étouffée par mon souffle court, rauque et rapide, et prête à m'effondrer à tout moment.

Kurama tomba une fois encore.

Lourdement, incapable de bouger le moindre petit doigt pour amortir sa chute.

Son esprit avait cessé de chercher à retrouver son aura disparue. Au lieu de ça, les derniers lambeaux de force qui lui restaient se concentrèrent sur l'entaille qui lui barrait le bras gauche.

Si j'avais été en mesure de réfléchir à ce moment-là, ma première pensée aurait été : « mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, nom de dieu ? ». Mais telle que j'étais, ivre de panique et totalement électrocutée sur place, noyée dans le vrombissement qui me paralysait l'esprit, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que regarder, incapable de quoi que ce soit d'autre, tandis que Kurama se relevait et que Toya attaquait pour la dernière fois.

Ca y était.

Quitte ou double.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante me déchirait l'avant-bras et ce fut comme un brusque retour à la réalité, comme une claque foudroyante dont la force me tourna la tête et me fit craquer le cou.

Je hurlais.

« KURAMA ! »

La force de mon cri balaya tout le reste et me surprit moi-même, comme si ma propre voix m'était devenue étrangère et que sa force, inattendue et dévastatrice, trouvait un écho dans chaque fibre, chaque tissu douloureux de mon corps chargé d'énergie.

La douleur dans mon bras était insupportable, bien pire que partout ailleurs où elle se résumait à des vagues successives d'élancements désagréables.

Mon esprit tournait en boucle.

_Kurama… Kurama… Kurama…_

Sur le ring, la poussière soulevée par l'attaque se dissipa enfin, dévoilant deux silhouettes face à face. L'une intacte, l'autre, mortellement blessée.

Ma respiration dérapa.

Le brouillard givré s'éclaircit graduellement, encore, encore… jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je puisse identifier les deux silhouettes.

Un soulagement sans nom me submergea comme je reconnus la forme de Kurama qui, sauf, venait d'embrocher son adversaire à l'aide d'une plante sortie de son bras.

La douleur pulsait toujours dans chaque fibre engourdie de mon corps, mais je m'en moquais.

_Tout va bien, merci mon dieu…_

Toya s'effondra.

Tandis que le décompte commençait, je restais concentrée sur Kurama.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne s'effondre à son tour, je le sentais aussi sûrement qui si ça avait été moi qui me tenait debout sur ce ring, le corps battu de tous côtés et prête à m'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.

La brulure dans mon bras était toujours aussi insupportable et s'étendait désormais jusqu'à l'épaule, ses fourmillements commençant même à atteindre ma poitrine.

La voix de l'arbitre résonna à mes oreilles.

« Quatre… »

« Trois… »

Toya tenta de se relever, une main crispée sur son flanc ouvert d'où s'écoulait un liquide sombre et abondant.

Je fermais les yeux.

Pitié, faites qu'il retombe.

« Deux… »

Reste à terre ! Tu m'entends ? Reste à terre !

« Un… »

Son bras se déroba sous lui et le maitre de la glace retomba lourdement, face contre terre.

Je soufflai. La tête me tournait.

« Zéro ! Je déclare Kurama vainqueur de cette rencontre ! »

Yusuke émit un cri de joie que j'aurais volontiers partagé, n'eut été mon corps toujours paralysé par la douleur. Il me tapa subitement sur l'épaule, m'arrachant un grondement d'inconfort. Il s'esclaffa.

« Allez Haru, fais pas cette tête ! Il a gagné ! »

Je fis de mon mieux pour lui rendre un rictus à demi-convaincant auquel il ne prit pas garde, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de capter l'attention de Kurama.

« Allez champion, descend de là, je te remplace ! »

Puis, se tournant vers l'arbitre, il continua :

« Arbitre ! On change de combattant ! »

La suite de leur échange se perdit comme mon attention se focalisa de nouveau entièrement sur Kurama. La sensation de vertige qui m'assaillait s'était évanouie tout d'un coup, come si un petit malin s'était amusé à tourner le bouton off. Mes dents se serrèrent.

« Yusuke… » soufflais-je, et mon ton grave suffit à capter sa pleine attention.

Ses yeux bruns suivirent mon regard et tombèrent sur Kurama qui venait de fermer les yeux, sombrant dans l'inconscience. Seule la plante qui parasitait son corps le maintenait encore debout, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas monter sur le ring et le rejoindre sur le champ. A mes côtés, c'est à peine si j'entendis Yusuke murmurer.

« Mon pauvre ami… »

J'acquiesçais d'un hochement de tête, secrètement soulagée que ce soit la fin des combats pour le rouquin, quitte à ce que Yusuke en bave avec les trois adversaires restants. Ca suffisait comme ça.

Avec la permission de l'arbitre, j'allais monter sur le ring pour récupérer Kurama lorsqu'une silhouette monumentale écarta Toya du chemin et se pencha sur le yoko.

« S'il est encore debout, ça veut dire qu'il peut encore se battre ! »

Sa voix de baryton, aussi agréable qu'une poignée de graviers remuée dans un sac, me ramena les pieds sur terre aussi sûrement d'un seau d'eau glacé en pleine face.

Mes yeux s'étrécirent immédiatement, fixant d'un regard d'aigle la silhouette encapuchonnée du troisième combattant Mashô. Un long grondement sourd monta des tréfonds de ma gorge comme il se penchait sur Kurama. Ôtant sa cape, il m'adressa un bref sourire narquois avant de tourner autour du rouquin. Son visage ingrat, barré de cicatrices disgracieuses, se tordit en une mimique supérieure.

« Regarde-moi mon joli, je suis ton prochain adversaire ! »

Ce disant il s'amusa à nous jeter des œillades provocatrices, à Yusuke et moi, nous mettant au défi de le contredire.

Je grondais.

Mon bras me brulait plus que jamais, et tout mon corps me faisait souffrir.

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à me coltiner un boulet dans son genre.

« Eh, bouffon ! Tu vois bien qu'il est inconscient alors remballe tes cicatrices et dégage de là ! »

Ma mise en garde – bien pauvre et ridicule quand on regardait la différence de gabarit entre lui et moi – ne lui fit évidemment pas plus d'effet que si je venais de lui parler en grec ancien. Yusuke hurla à son tour, appuyant ma menace de la sienne, elle, peut-être un peu plus efficace que la mienne.

Mais toujours pas assez.

Baken – merci le panneau d'affichage – ne nous prêta pas plus d'attention qu'à deux moustiques et balaya les protestations de l'arbitre d'un geste de la main qui l'envoya valser hors du ring, où elle roula cul par dessus tête sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter, sonnée. Puis il s'approcha de Kurama et l'empoigna par le col, le soulevant de terre comme un vulgaire ballot. Je tiquais et serrais les dents tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur me ravageait le système nerveux. A cela s'ajouta l'angoisse qui, fraichement renouvelée, me noua le ventre une énième fois depuis le début de cette satanée journée !

La panique commença lentement mais sûrement à faire son chemin dans le maelstrom de mes émotions.

Si on ne faisait rien, Kurama avait toutes les chances d'y passer !

De l'autre côté du ring, l'arbitre se releva. Bien campée sur ses deux jambes, malgré un léger tremblement au niveau des genoux, la rouquine brandit son micro avec toute la force de sa poigne.

« Kurama est incapable de se battre. Baken, vous devez vous écarter ! Il y a un changement avec Yusuke ! »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'intéressé trépigner sur place, aussi pressé que moi de voir Kurama le plus loin possible du mastodonte qui se pavanait sur le ring. Après un bref regard dans ma direction, il posa un pied sur le ring pour s'immobiliser la seconde suivante, interrompu par la voix métallique qui s'éleva des haut-parleurs monumentaux qui encadraient l'arène.

« Les organisateurs n'autorisent pas le remplacement des combattants. Kurama contre Baken, commencez ! »

Aussitôt, une furie incroyable bouillonna dans mes veines et je montrais les dents, mes yeux brûlants de haine dirigés droit sur l'arbitre qui eu un bref mouvement de recul, clairement mal à l'aise.

« Pas autorisé ? Comment ça, _'pas autorisé' _? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Kurama est inconscient, il n'y a pas moyen qu'il fasse cette rencontre, vous m'entendez ? ! Maintenant vous allez le faire descendre de ce PUTAIN DE RING et ILLICO, _C'EST CLAIR _? ! »

Ma tirade, d'abord sifflée entre mes dents, s'acheva en un hurlement sauvage qui me fit mal à la gorge tant il força sur mes cordes vocales. A mes côtés, Yusuke n'était pas en reste et empoigna l'arbitre par le col, la rapprochant de son visage furieux et grimaçant tout en beuglant des insanités. Je serrais les poings. Tout mon corps était tendu, prêt à l'attaque, comme une bombe à retardement qui n'attend plus qu'un courant d'air pour exploser, emportant des hectares entiers dans sa déflagration. Si Yusuke n'avait pas déjà empoigné la rouquine, nul doute que _moi_, je l'aurais fait, et beaucoup plus violement que ce que sa galanterie lui permettait ! A cet instant même, mes doigts recourbés tels des serres étaient agités de spasmes violents et l'envie de les planter dans sa chair, de la _déchirer en morceaux_, était tellement forte que je peinais à me réfréner. Je me faisais l'effet d'une bête sauvage avide de sang et de chair fraiche, mais je m'en moquais.

Tout pourvu qu'on fasse descendre Kurama de ce satané ring !

Au bout de la poigne de Yusuke, la renarde s'agita désespérément, sa voix aigue couinant misérablement un flot d'excuses qui ne firent qu'alimenter ma rage.

« C'est la décision des organisateurs ! Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien faire ! Je n'y suis vraiment pour rien ! Je le jure ! »

Je grondais férocement, fébrile et impuissante, tandis que Yusuke tentait en vain de parlementer à grand renfort de menaces et d'injures. Soudain, un long frisson glacé remonta le long de mon échine et je braquais aussitôt mon regard sur Baken, juste avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur la joue de Kurama.

Je hurlais de rage.

Me désintéressant totalement de l'arbitre, je me ruais à la lisière du ring, prête à monter dessus en dépit des règles du tournois et de toute mesure de prudence.

« **HARUE !** »

C'est à peine si la voix de Genkai, pourtant forte et impérieuse, parvint à percer la brume de rage qui enveloppait mon esprit. Je m'immobilisais pourtant, mon corps agité de tremblements inquiétants et mes mains crispées sur le rebord de la dalle de pierre. J'enregistrais à peine l'emprise du Jagan de Hiei qui me restreignit à l'immobilité totale, trop absorbée par la flaque de sang qui s'agrandissait lentement là où la tempe de Kurama reposait sur la pierre froide. La main de Yusuke se posa durement sur mon bras, m'intimant de rester là où j'étais. Dans un coin de ma tête, je savais que c'était aussi un moyen pour lui de s'empêcher de monter sur ce maudit ring, aussi ne me dégageais-je pas. Sentant sûrement que je ne ferais rien dans l'immédiat, Hiei me relâcha de l'emprise de son troisième œil, bien que je sentisse son regard parfois rivé sur moi, s'assurant que je ne tenterais rien de stupide. Son aura s'agitait dangereusement derrière moi, preuve qui lui non plus n'appréciait pas la tournure des évènements. Mais tout ça me sortit de l'esprit aussi vite que ça m'était venu quand Baken s'approcha de nouveau de Kurama, son visage bovin tordu par une satisfaction malsaine.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur le béton, comme celle de Yusuke sur mon bras.

Les tremblements qui parcouraient mon corps s'intensifièrent, le vrombissement qui me parasitait l'esprit devenant insupportable, comme une perceuse qu'on presserait contre ma tempe. Mon souffle, haché, s'échappait en grondement indistincts et furieux tandis que mes yeux, fixés sur Baken, semblaient vouloir le transpercer de la simple force de mon regard.

L'enfoiré m'adressa un sourire moqueur avant d'envoyer un coup de pied chargé d'énergie astrale dans les côtes de Kurama.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Kurama roula jusqu'à l'autre bout du ring tandis que je me pliais subitement en deux, terrassée par une douleur fulgurante qui manqua me faire perdre l'équilibre. La surprise me fit échapper des larmes qui perlèrent au coin de mes yeux et s'écoulèrent le long de mes joues, mes mains étant trop occupées à se presser contre mes flancs pour les essuyer. Yusuke se pencha aussitôt vers moi, alarmé.

« Haru ? Haru, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Définitivement paniquée, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle tout en palpant mes côtes douloureuses.

Je pâlis lorsque ma main rencontra deux côtes brisées.

« Impossible ! » pensais-je fébrilement, avant de laisser échapper un gémissement douloureux comme je tentais de me redresser.

« C'est impossible ! Comme se fait-il que… »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'en penser plus : une nouvelle vague de douleur me pilonna la hanche, me faisant tomber à genoux. Deux secondes plus tard ma lèvre s'ouvrit, et je sentis l'os de ma pommette droite se disloquer sous ma peau.

Aussitôt, j'entendis la voix de Genkai hurler quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Bientôt, je me retrouvais encadrée par Yusuke et Botan, leurs corps me dissimulant efficacement aux yeux de la foule. A travers les brumes de la souffrance, je distinguais l'air torturé et déconcerté de Yusuke, ses yeux bruns passant du ring à moi comme s'il avait du mal à déterminer laquelle des deux situations était la plus grave. Quant à Botan, je sentais ses mains palper mon corps et entendis bien vite son exclamation surprise lorsqu'elle tomba sur mes côtes brisées, ma hanche en miette et ma joue qui tournait déjà au bleu foncé. Je me serais bien moquée de la tête qu'elle tirait si un autre bruit de coup en provenance du ring ne m'avait pas fait flancher, juste avant de l'os de mon bras gauche ne vole en éclat. Un hurlement m'échappa, très vite étouffé par la main de Botan qui, paniquée et les larmes aux yeux, me murmura des excuses désespérées tout en plaquant fermement une main sur ma bouche. Je lui aurais bien mordu la paume, tiens, si je n'avais pas été occupée à tenter de réfréner ma propre panique pour réfléchir clairement.

D'autres coups s'enchainèrent sur le ring. Si je n'avais pas eu aussi mal, j'aurais été soulagée de constater que tous n'étaient pas suivis d'une nouvelle blessure à mon actif. Mais telle que je l'étais, je réussis à peine à dégager la main de Botan qui me bloquait les lèvres et, front fermement pressé contre le gazon pour tenter de réfréner la douleur, je tentais d'attirer son attention.

« Botan… Bo… Botan… »

Ma propre voix, hachée et misérable, à peine un couinement souffreteux, me fit pitié et raviva une étincelle de rage que la panique avait réussi, l'espace d'un instant, à faire disparaître. Cela suffit pourtant à capter l'attention du guide du monde des esprits qui se pencha aussitôt vers moi.

« Je suis là, Haru ! »

Grimaçant, je désencastrais péniblement une main de mes flancs et tirais faiblement sur sa manche.

« M… ma poche… Huh ! Graines… »

Chaque mot formulé était douloureux et entrecoupé de respirations laborieuses. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois et guider sa main vers la poche de mon short avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin ce que je voulais. Sa main s'engouffra dans ma poche dont elle retira une pleine poignée de graines médicinales.

« Les graines de Kurama… mais bien sûr ! »

Tête contre le sol, je grondais.

Si tu pouvais me filer ces graines _avant_ de disserter sur mon géni brillantissime, ça m'arrangerait !

Elle sembla interpréter mon grondement pour ce qu'il était car deux secondes plus tard elle me redressait vivement, m'arrachant un râle qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, l'air coupable. Ouvrant les bouche, je la laissais y glisser trois, quatre, puis cinq graines que j'avalais aussitôt avant d'en réclamer d'autres. Je dus en avaler une douzaine avant que la douleur s'atténue jusqu'à devenir supportable, à défaut de disparaître.

Reposant mon front contre le sol, je laissais échapper une longue expiration soulagée. Derrière la barrière de ma peau, je sentais mes côtes se ressouder, ma hanche de réassembler et la douleur dans ma joue s'atténuer jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un élancement sourd. Mon corps était toujours douloureux et je savais que les zones récemment réparées resteraient sensibles pendant quelques jours. Quant aux dizaines de bleus qui marbraient ma peau, ils devront guérir naturellement, toute l'énergie des graines ayant été accaparée par mes os brisés.

Relevant difficilement la tête, je tombais sur le corps raidi de Yusuke qui, placé protectivement devant moi, pointait son doigt en direction de Baken, prêt à utiliser son reigun. Me redressant encore, je parvins à me relever, toujours pliée en deux et mes mains appuyées sur mes genoux tremblants. Regard rivé sur le ring, je cherchais Kurama.

Lorsque je l'aperçu enfin, une bouffée d'horreur et de haine me prit à la gorge mais je n'eu pas l'occasion de m'y attarder, Baken ayant soudain décidé de mettre un terme à la rencontre. D'un mouvement ample du bras, il lança Kurama hors du ring.

Mon cerveau se bloqua tandis que mes yeux suivaient le corps inanimé du yoko dans les airs. Mon corps, pourtant battu et épuisé, bougea tout seul et, ignorant l'exclamation surprise de Botan, je me ruais dans sa direction, me jetant sous lui pour amortir sa chute.

Ce genre de scène, on l'a tous vu au moins un fois dans les films. Mais si, vous savez, le moment où le héro se jette sous son pote, amortit sa chute et se relève comme si de rien n'était, l'air solennel avec pas un grain de poussière sur ses fringues.

Et bien dans mon cas, le résultat n'était pas aussi glamour.

Je m'abattis au sol dans un « houmpf ! » étouffé tandis que mon système nerveux protestait vigoureusement contre le mauvais traitement que je lui infligeais. Dans un coin de mon cerveau, je notais de ne plus jamais – et je dis bien _jamais_ – faire ça. Ignorant de mon mieux mon égo bousillé je secouais la tête et me redressais lentement, maniant Kurama avec toutes les précautions du monde. Le blesser un peu plus était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

Toute ma rage me revint décuplée au centuple comme j'évaluais l'étendue des dégâts.

Sa tempe était ouverte et sa joue droite – celle dont la pommette aurait dû être fracturée – était vaguement mauve. Sur ses bras, de multiples coupures et contusions, sans oublier la large entaille où s'était logée la graine de la mort. Son torse, ses hanches et ses jambes n'étaient qu'un vaste hématome parsemé d'entailles et de foulures. Evaluant discrètement ses côtes, son bassin et son avant-bras, je me mordis la lèvre en constatant que chaque blessure que j'avais reçue me venait bel et bien de Kurama, lequel ne portait désormais plus que quelques bleus mineurs à ces endroits précis. Yeux fermés, la respiration tellement faible qu'elle me semblait parfois inexistante, le rouquin faisait peine à voir. Mais loin de m'adoucir en plainte et en larmes, la vision de mon partenaire de taquineries battu et inconscient ne fit qu'alimenter la rage qui me dévorait les entrailles. J'aurais bien serré les poings si je n'avais pas eu aussi peur de le blesser d'avantage.

Mes réflexions furieuses furent brusquement interrompues lorsque le visage inquiet de Yusuke apparut dans mon champ de vision. Doucement, je l'aidais à caller Kurama sur son épaule, prenant soin d'éviter d'appuyer là où ses blessures étaient les plus graves. Il me remercia d'un regard et, à l'instant même où nos yeux se croisèrent, je sus qu'il lut sur mon visage la même furie que celle que je trouvais dans le sien.

Il se redressa et s'éloigna sans un mot, Kurama dans ses bras, et alla l'asseoir un peu plus loin, dos calé contre la dalle du ring. Quant à moi, je tentais bien de me relever mais retombais aussitôt les fesses par terre, définitivement vidée de toute mon énergie. Ma dernière action d'éclat – jouer les crêpes sous un renard – m'avait coûté les derniers lambeaux de force qui me restaient. Je grognais.

Au moins le vrombissement qui me taraudait l'esprit s'était-il un peu atténué, redevenant le bruit de fond agaçant qui m'éraflait les nerfs et ne laissant derrière lui qu'un mal de tête monumental.

Et croyez-moi, avec le corps déglingué que je me trainais, un mal de crâne était bien le dernier de mes soucis.

Grondant d'agacement, je tentais de nouveau de me relever. Mes membres gours, tremblants comme des roseaux sous le vent, cédèrent aussitôt sous mon poids et je me serais retrouvée une fois de plus à terre si Botan n'était pas apparue par miracle auprès de moi, me rattrapant de justesse.

« Holà ! Vas-y doucement, Haru, tu es épuisée… Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! »

Grognant dans ma barbe, je la laissais me relever. Bras jeté autour de son cou, je tanguais sur mes deux jambes, luttant pour rester debout malgré l'appui bienvenu que me procurait le shinigami. Clopin-clopant, elle m'amena auprès de Kurama où elle me déposa doucement. Yusuke était déjà en train d'évaluer son état physique, comme moi quelques secondes auparavant.

Et vu la tronche qu'il tirait, le résultat ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à moi.

Je me désintéressais cependant complètement de lui comme je m'agenouillais tant bien que mal aux côtés de Kurama. Ma main fouilla activement dans ma poche, et je retins une moue en songeant que cheveux roses ou pas, j'allais très prochainement devoir retourner faire un tour dans les affaires du yoko.

Je réussis à rassembler une dizaine de graines que je lui fis avaler, luttant avec sa mâchoire étroitement serrée pour les lui faire ingurgiter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il les avala toutes que je m'autorisais une longue – très longue – inspiration. Puis, avisant la plante qui gangrénait toujours sa blessure, je me mis au travail. Ecartant les pans déchirés de sa tunique, j'évaluais la gravité de ses blessures, cherchais des os brisés et des coupures dont il faudrait arrêter le saignement avant que les graines ne fassent effet. Je grimaçais en trouvant une épaule démise, plusieurs phalanges broyées et une jambe cassée, sachant pertinemment que la liste ne faisait sans doute que commencer. A côté de moi, Yusuke se releva lentement, tout son corps raidit par une colère froide et vibrante qui envoya un long frisson remonter le long de mon échine.

Mes mouvements s'interrompirent comme je sentais son aura pulser tout près de moi, si différente de celle de Kurama et pourtant tout aussi dangereuse. Toute son énergie était concentrée sur un seul point : Baken. Les vibrations meurtrières qui ricochaient à la surface de sa peau réclamaient sang et vengeance, et je me surpris moi-même lorsque ma main vola jusqu'à son poignet, l'arrêtant juste avant qu'il ne monte sur le ring.

« Yusuke. »

Mon regard furieux rencontra le sien.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi enragée qu'à cet instant, aussi avide de coller mon poing dans la gueule de quelqu'un. Mes mains tremblaient de trop me contenir, et une frustration sans nom me fit retrousser les lèvres comme je réalisais que je ne pourrais pas affronter ce type moi-même.

Je ne pouvais pas lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Yusuke, si.

Lorsqu'enfin je me décidais à parler, ma voix ne fut qu'un grondement entre mes dents serrées.

Ma poigne sur sa main s'intensifia sous l'effet de la rage et de la frustration.

« Démolis-moi ce type. Je veux que le moindre petit os de sa foutue carcasse soit réduit en miette. »

Mon ton était contrôlé, bien qu'il ne fût pas difficile d'y trouver la tension de quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément à se contenir.

Yusuke ne répondit pas.

Arrachant son poignet de ma main, il monta sur le ring d'un pas résolu, toute son attention fixée sur Baken, et uniquement Baken. Son aura s'agitait comme un fauve prêt à charger, tous crocs dehors, pour réduire son adversaire en charpie. L'atmosphère autour de lui était lourde, pleine d'électricité et de colère brulante.

Je me détournais les yeux du ring, sachant pertinemment que cette tête brulée de détective allait démolir son adversaire, que je le lui ai demandé ou pas. A la place, je repris mon inspection des blessures de Kurama, aidée de Botan qui fit de son mieux pour me faciliter la tâche. Je la remerciais silencieusement, songeant à mon propre corps qui protestait à chacun de mes mouvements. Elle dut percevoir ma gratitude d'une manière ou d'une autre, car elle m'adressa un faible sourire en murmurant un « je t'en prie » un peu triste qui m'arracha une grimace mi attristée mi encourageante. Avec son aide, je réussis à remboiter l'épaule du rouquin qui poussa un grondement douloureux, mais resta inconscient. Les graines commençaient à faire effet, mais elles étaient en quantité trop insuffisante – à moins que ce ne soit dû à l'énergie totalement épuisée de Kurama – pour le soigner en totalité. Seules les blessures les plus importantes se rétractèrent, et aucune ne se referma complètement. Nous dûmes utiliser les lambeaux de sa tunique pour arrêter le flux de sang de certaines blessures qui, minimes, ne guérissaient pas et risquaient de lui couter la vie. Nous travaillions en silence, toutes deux trop absorbées par notre tâche pour faire la causette. J'enregistrais à peine le signal de départ de la quatrième rencontre, et ne m'interrompis même pas lorsqu'une espèce de purée de pois malodorante envahit le stade.

Si l'état de Kurama n'avait pas accaparé toute mon attention, probablement aurais-je balancé une remarque désobligeante sur la technique stupide de Baken.

Au lieu de ça, je me concentrais sur une blessure particulièrement hideuse située sur son flanc droit, comme un sourire de joker qui lui barrerait l'abdomen. Une fois son dernier bandage terminé, Botan retourna auprès de Kuwabara, inquiète qu'un monstre du public profite du brouillard pour l'attaquer. Même si je doutais qu'une chose pareille se produise, je ne l'arrêtais pas.

Une idée venait de germer dans ma tête.

Une idée à la con, comme la plupart des idées qui nous viennent dans ces moments-là, mais une idée quand même.

Plus qu'un moyen de soigner Kurama, cette petite idée me permettrait même de vérifier une théorie qui venait de me traverser l'esprit.

Et si… ?

Jetant un bref regard en direction de l'infirmerie, je m'assurais que ni Hiei, ni Genkai ne fassent attention à moi avant de me retourner vers le rouquin. Ecartant un peu plus les pans déchirés de sa tunique, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les sensations étrangères qui se pressaient aux abords de mon esprit.

Procédant au hasard, ignorant complètement ce que je faisais ou même ce que je devais faire, je me concentrais seulement sur le vrombissement stable et interminable qui parasitait mes sens, ressentant chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses, toutes à fleur de peau et submergées par un faible inconfort qui, je le savais, n'était que l'écho d'une douleur qui n'était pas la mienne. Sourcils froncés, je me concentrais tout particulièrement sur mon propre flanc droit, cherchant une sensation qui, dans tous les ressentis étrangers qui tournoyaient dans ma tête, correspondrait à cette zone en particulier.

Une douleur soudaine brisa ma concentration et je pris une inspiration subite, ma main volant instinctivement à mon côté.

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent.

Entre mes doigts coulait un fin filet de sang chaud.

Tâtant mon flanc, j'y trouvais une entaille moitié moins profonde que celle qui barrait celui de Kurama.

Une entaille en forme de sourire de joker.

L'espace d'un quart de secondes, le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

_Oh non de non __de non __de non __de non __de non __de non __de non _! J'avais vraiment fait ce que je croyais avoir fait ?

Un regard en direction de la plaie à moitié guérie de Kurama me suffit pour savoir que _oui_, définitivement oui, je venais bien de récupérer une partie de sa blessure.

Restait à savoir si ce genre de truc était normal.

Je sentis soudain un regard me vriller les omoplates et me retournais pour croiser le regard pénétrant de Genkai. Ses yeux passèrent de mon flanc à celui de Kurama, et je pus presque apercevoir les rouages de son esprit tourner à plein régime.

Yep, ce n'était définitivement pas normal.

« Haru ? »

Je sursautais à l'entente de mon prénom, soufflé faiblement tout près de moi, et me retournais si vite que ma nuque craqua sous l'effort.

« Kurama ! »

L'intéressé sourit et hocha difficilement la tête, ses yeux verts encore troublés par les brumes de l'inconscience et la fatigue engendrée par les graines. Mais je n'en tins pas compte, trop heureuse de le voir de retour au pays des vivants. Un énorme sourire prit place sur mon visage et je lui sautais au cou, incapable de me contenir et n'en ayant même pas la volonté.

Le rouquin accueillit mon étreinte avec une faible exclamation surprise, avant de se détendre et de me tapoter maladroitement la tête dans un geste qui se voulait probablement réconfortant. Je le sentis sourire contre ma nuque en dépit de ses blessures.

« Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? »

Sa remarque me ramena brutalement sur terre, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent comme je réalisais notre position. Je m'écartais brusquement de lui, comme si je m'étais brulée. Mes joues chauffèrent et je lui adressais une grimace à la fois agacée et inconfortable, me retenant de justesse de lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le bras.

« Rêve pas, renard débile. C'est juste les nerfs. »

Kurama sourit d'un air entendu, sourire qui se mua en grimace comme son corps douloureux se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

« Si tu le dis… »

Je reniflais en ronchonnant mais ne relevais pas, secrètement trop soulagée pour me mettre vraiment en colère. A la place, je lui jetais un regard mauvais qui lui tira un ricanement essoufflé.

« Laisse-moi deviner, je suis un crétin et tu m'en colleras une demain ? »

Rencontrant son regard rieur bien qu'exténué, je fis la moue et détournais le regard.

« Ouais, c'est ça. T'as tout compris… » grommelais-je vaguement, ce qui me valu un nouveau regard amusé, très vite balayé par une expression inquiète et concernée.

Haussant un sourcil, je me demandais ce qui avait provoqué ce revirement dans l'humeur du yoko, juste avant que je ne capte son regard sur mon visage battu, mes bras et mes cuisses marbrées de bleus et mon flanc barbouillé de sang.

Uh, oh…

Vite, vite, trouver une excuse !

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser sa question, je le coiffais au poteau en riant d'un air que je voulais innocent.

« Ah, ça ? » dis-je en désignant mes bleus du doigt.

« C'est rien, tu m'es juste tombé dessus quand Baken t'as balancé hors du ring. »

Kurama haussa un sourcil. Je lui répondis par une grimace faussement réprobatrice.

« Dans la catégorie poids lourds, il est pas sûr que tu sois le dernier. J'ai cru me transformer en crêpe, moi ! En plus tu m'as mit du sang partout. Je te préviens, les frais de lessive sont pour toi ! »

Mon air râleur – et probablement le fait que ce soit une demi-vérité – durent être suffisamment convaincants car Kurama n'insista pas, bien que ses yeux ne me lâchèrent pas d'une seconde ensuite. Je le sentais m'analyser avec précision, noter la moindre de mes expressions douloureuses – bien que je prenne soin de les réprimer le plus possible – et enregistrer chacune de mes blessures, au bleu près.

Je me raclais la gorge, regagnant son attention. D'un geste, je lui désignais l'herbe de la mort qui sortait toujours de son bras.

« Je n'ai pas osé la retirer. Mais si tu me dis comment m'y prendre, je peux le faire maintenant. »

Kurama secoua la tête.

« Non, inutile. Elle finira par mourir, il faut juste lui laisser un peu plus de temps. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous, seulement entrecoupé par les plaidoiries de Baken sur le ring. Du coin de l'œil, je l'aperçus tenter d'assommer Yusuke avec une pierre.

Je reniflais d'un air méprisant.

Si quelqu'un avait la tête dure, c'était bien Yusuke !

J'étais la mieux placée pour le savoir, ça faisait des années que j'essayais de la lui briser !

Reportant mon attention sur Kurama, je notais son air épuisé. Il avait fermé les yeux et reposé sa tête contre la dalle de béton du ring, son bras gauche soigneusement posé en travers de son ventre pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur de la plante dans ses veines.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » soufflais-je, et le son de ma voix fut si bas que je fus presque surprise que Kurama me réponde.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… C'est juste… »

Kurama n'eu pas le temps de finir qu'un beuglement en règles made in Yusuke l'interrompit.

« HARU ! »

Relevant brusquement la tête, je tombais sur le spectacle le plus comique qui soit : Baken, retenu par Yusuke au niveau de la ceinture, qui essayait de se carapater comme un lièvre !

« Tu m'as bien dit de lui briser les os, non ? »

Nouveau haussement de sourcil de la part du bandit légendaire. Je l'ignorais joyeusement tandis qu'un sourire carnassier étirait mes lèvres. Luttant contre la fatigue, je me redressais sur mes deux jambes afin de ne rien louper du spectacle.

« Jusqu'à la plus petite phalange, mon pote ! » dis-je, et ma voix, claire et forte, porta loin dans le stade jusqu'aux oreilles de Yusuke.

Ce dernier m'adressa un large sourire avant de tirer Baken en arrière.

BAM !

Le premier coup de poing sui brisa les côtes.

BAM !

Le second lui disloqua bras, épaules et poignets.

BAM !

Le troisième lui broya bassin, fémurs et tibias.

BAM !

Chevilles.

BAM !

Pelvis.

BAM !

Coccyx.

BAM !

Clavicules.

BAM !

Pommettes, dents et mâchoire !

La dernière salve l'envoya voler en dehors du ring jusque dans les gradins, où il s'écrasa dans une large explosion qui souleva des nuages entiers de poussière grisâtre.

Mon sourire, qui s'était agrandi un peu plus à chaque coup qui lui fracassait le squelette, s'étirait désormais sur toute la largeur de ma figure. Croisant de nouveau le regard de Yusuke, je lui adressai un tumbs up auquel il répondit par un rictus de son cru, le genre de grimace de connivence qui signifiait une satisfaction partagée.

Baken avait enfin eu ce qu'il méritait.

Un raclement de gorge me rappela à l'ordre et je baissais les yeux sur Kurama qui, visiblement amusé, me dévisageait d'un air interrogatif.

Il eut un sourire mesquin.

« Lui briser les os, hein ? »

Je lui adressais une grimace, trop satisfaite pour me mettre en boule après une simple taquinerie. La voix de Yusuke s'éleva soudain derrière moi, et je me retournais vivement pour découvrir la face mi roublarde mi concernée de mon pote délinquant.

« Ouaip ! T'aurais dû voir sa tête lorsque je suis monté sur le ring ! J'ai presque cru qu'elle allait me mordre !

_ Quoi ? Non mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! T'étais prêt à lui balancer un reigun dans la tronche et c'est moi le chien sauvage ? »

Ma réplique indignée eut le don de faire marrer Kurama tandis que Yusuke m'adressait une simple grimace. Puis il se pencha sur le rouquin, toute trace d'humour effacée de son visage.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Kurama sourit, d'un sourire sincère qui montrait combien il appréciait notre sollicitude.

« Mieux que je ne l'aurais dû. Je vais vite m'en remettre, une bonne nuit de sommeil et ça ira mieux. »

Si sa première phrase me mit légèrement mal à l'aise – le fait que ses yeux aient dérapé sur moi à ce moment-là ne faisant définitivement rien pour me rassurer –, sa dernière remarque m'arracha un reniflement désabusé.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais oui c'est ça… et moi je suis un panda magique !

Yusuke sourit, sûrement rassuré de nous voir reprendre nos taquineries habituelles, signe que Kurama ne s'en sortait effectivement pas trop mal.

Nous continuâmes à nous chamailler pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'arbitre nous rappelle à l'ordre.

« Cinquième rencontre, Yusuke contre Jin ! Avancez-vous s'il-vous plait ! »

Abandonnant momentanément notre joute verbale, je scannai le ring et rencontrai le regard de Jin.

Mon pote à corne me sourit, mains dans les poches, avec l'expression totalement innocente de quelqu'un sans soucis. Sous ses cheveux rouges, ses oreilles en pointe bougeaient de haut en bas. Je réprimais un sourire bien involontaire en me souvenant d'un soir où, attablé devant un bol de ramens monumental, il m'avait expliqué que ce mouvement si particulier ne se produisait que lorsqu'il était très heureux.

A côté de moi, Yusuke se redressa et se prépara à monter sur le ring, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Kurama. Il allait rejoindre Jin quand je l'agrippais fermement par le bras, le forçant à se retourner vers moi. Il obtempéra avec une grimace agacée, l'air de dire « quoi, _encore_ ? » dont je ne tins pas compte.

Sérieuse comme la mort, je plantais mon regard dans le sien et parlais lentement, comme on le ferait en s'adressant à un morveux un peu attardé.

« Si tu _oses_ finir comme le renard, il y aura des galettes de détectives à manger ce soir. Pigé ? »

La seule réponse que j'obtins fut la célèbre toux-je-me-marre-mais-tu-le-sais-pas de Kurama.


	14. Les masques tombent

Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas!

**LE** chapitre tant attendu est enfin arrivé. J'ai eu pas mal de temps ce week-end, suffisamment pour pouvoir enfin avancer dans l'histoire. C'est donc la double surprise: l'identité du traqueur et oh! miracle! je n'ai pas mis trois ans à publier!

Oui, je suis heureuse.

* * *

**TRÈS IMPORTANT:**

Pour ce chapitre, lecteurs, lectrices, j'ai besoin de vous.

Même si vous n'avez pas pour habitude de commenter et que jusqu'ici, vous avez préféré lire sans reviewer (ce que je comprend tout à fait), je vous demanderai de faire une seule exception à votre routine. Même si ce n'est que pour poster un "bien", un "bof" ou un "naze", j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, vos impressions, vos envies et vos critiques.

Juste pour ce chapitre, _et pour ce chapitre seulement_, s'il-vous-plait, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Par ailleurs, j'ai également une question à vous poser:

Souhaitez-vous que cette histoire comporte un lemon, auquel cas elle passerait dans la catégorie M, ou préféreriez-vous qu'elle reste rated T?

**De votre réponse dépendra la suite de l'histoire, alors donnez-moi votre avis!**

* * *

Le monstre attaqua de front, fonçant bille en tête et cornes en avant dans ma direction. Je réussis à esquiver d'un pas rapide sur le côté, mon souffle rauque se coupant une fraction de secondes comme ses cornes me frôlaient les flancs. Un peu plus et il m'empalait comme une baudruche ! Tronche de bélier, d'abord surpris par la brusque disparition de sa cible, braqua à droite, fit une embardée brutale et tenta de m'envoyer un bon coup de sabot dans les dents. Dommage que sa vitesse soit aussi impressionnante que celle d'un mollusque sous anesthésie, à moins que tous les combats qui me sont tombés dessus depuis ce foutu tournoi n'aient fini par porter leurs fruits. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'esquivais sans mal, bondit légèrement en arrière et repartis à l'attaque. Un grondement guttural s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres écumantes comme je lui envoyais un coup de pied chargé à bloc dans la poitrine. Plusieurs de ses côtes cédèrent dans un « crac ! » sinistre, aussi net qu'une brindille brisée d'un coup sec. La force de l'impact fut telle qu'elle l'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres. Son corps désarticulé alla s'encastrer dans un mur, où il resta figé quelques secondes avant de s'écrouler au sol, définitivement K.O. Derrière moi, Yukina ferma un instant les yeux, son poing fermé ramené contre ses lèvres tremblantes. Je retins un roulement d'yeux.

Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on pouvait avoir une telle compassion.

Certes, j'admirais beaucoup son caractère aisé et conciliant, sans compter sa gentillesse qui arrondissait les angles plutôt abrupts de toute cette bande de mecs dopés à la testostérone qui nous servaient de bande. Mais là, c'était bien au-delà de mes capacités de compréhension.

Tronche de bélier tente de l'éventrer – et encore, c'était dans le cas où il se sentait d'humeur compatissante – et elle trouvait encore le moyen de ciller lorsque je lui brisais une ou deux côtes.

Hallucinant.

Mains en appui sur les genoux, je soufflais un bon coup avant de me redresser lentement. Les os de mon dos craquèrent un par un tandis que je laissais échapper un grognement d'aise. Achevant de m'étirer, je me retournais vers Yukina qui m'adressa un sourire hésitant, bien que ses yeux retournassent régulièrement sur la forme inerte du monstre écroulé au sol.

Génial, maintenant voilà qu'elle voulait le soigner !

Roulant des yeux pour de bon, je l'attrapais par le poignet et l'entrainais à ma suite, laissant derrière nous un bouc mutant à moitié mort et tout un pan de crépi complètement explosé.

Sans parler de la moquette griffée, lacérée, râpée et parsemée de quelques traces de sang, histoire d'être bien sûrs que le désastre soit complet.

J'haussais les épaules.

Bah ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si le personnel de l'hôtel n'avait pas l'habitude. Lorsqu'on rassemble des centaines de monstres siphonnés du bulbe dans quelques kilomètres carrés, il ne faut pas s'attendre à garder les bâtiments intacts. C'étaient d'ailleurs les moindres des dommages collatéraux que ce genre de rassemblement pouvait provoquer. Les plus importants étant l'apocalypse taille miniature ou une orgie géante, au choix.

Bref !

Yukina me suivit sans broncher. Depuis deux semaines que nous étions sur cette île, deux semaines de recherches et de combats en secret, elle avait appris à jouer selon mes règles. Je ne plaisantais pas avec les combats : dès l'instant où l'adversaire attaquait, mes ordres devenaient paroles suprêmes jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sorties d'affaire. Jusqu'à ce que vienne le signal. Ensuite, elle pouvait contester tout ce que je disais, tout ce que je faisais, voire même m'envoyer braire si ça lui chantait ! Mais pendant ces courts laps de temps où se jouaient nos vies, j'étais chef suprême et elle se la fermait.

Ce genre d'accord était venu sans qu'on ait vraiment à le formuler à voix haute. Dans l'urgence des combats, il m'arrivait souvent d'avoir à lui demander de rester en retrait ou de s'écarter, comme la toute première fois, lors de mon duel contre neu-noeil. Dans ces moments-là, elle avait compris que sa survie dépendait de moi. Refuser de m'écouter revenait à nous mettre en danger toutes les deux, choses que Yukina n'oserait jamais faire, dusse cela être au prix du bien être de nos adversaires. Aussi généreuse et compatissante qu'elle fût, Yukina n'en restait pas moins très lucide : morte, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de retrouver son frère. Alors elle m'écoutait. Elle s'écartait quand je le lui disais, fuyait sans poser de question, assurée que me laisser seule était la meilleure chose à faire pour assurer ma victoire.

Maintenant une bonne cadence, je l'entrainais dans plusieurs couloirs, changeant régulièrement d'étages, passant par escaliers et ascenseurs afin de brouiller nos traces. Lorsque je nous jugeais enfin en sécurité, je relâchais son poignet, soufflais un bon coup et me retournais dans sa direction, lui envoyant un demi-sourire soulagé.

« Pfiou… Harue : 34, débiles congénitaux : zéro ! »

C'était le signal.

Après chaque victoire, je m'autorisais ces trois secondes d'autosatisfaction bien méritées. Au début, je ne comptais absolument pas les scores. Puis il avait fallu mettre au point un signal, une espèce de manette qui désactiverait le mode survie et me ramènerait à la normale. Quelque chose qui avertirait Yukina que tout allait bien désormais, que nous étions tirées d'affaire. Et comme j'étais absolument catastrophique avec les grands discours n'ais-pas-peur-je-t'ai-sauvé-la-mise-ô-moi-grande-Sainte-Harue, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que ce décompte un peu humoristique, voire même un poil vaniteux, qui ne manquait jamais de lui tirer un léger rire à la fois amusé et un peu coupable.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle, et je vis avec satisfaction les traits de Yukina se détendre, signe que pour elle aussi, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Retour à la normale !

Étirant un bras au dessus de ma tête, je grimaçais d'un air théâtral.

« Il était coriace, celui-là ! La vache, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait m'embrocher avec ses foutues cornes ! »

Yukina eut la bonne grâce de paraître enthousiaste, mais son air un peu triste ne trompa personne. Je lui souris d'un air indulgent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, va, je ne l'ai pas tué et il s'en remettra très vite. Avec la tête qu'il a, ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'on l'envoie dans le décor ! Il a l'habitude… »

Yukina leva les yeux vers moi d'un air incertain, avant d'hocher lentement la tête et de m'adresser un sourire hésitant.

« Oui… tu as sans doute raison. Mais j'aurais tout de même préféré que nous n'en arrivions pas là… »

Je souris.

Yep, Yukina était une crème. J'en venais même souvent à me demander s'il n'y avait pas eu erreur sur la marchandise. Je veux dire, sans blagues, vous trouvez qu'elle ressemble à Hiei, vous ?

Ah, les mystères de la génétique…

Après cette petite altercation, nous nous accordâmes deux minutes pour reprendre notre souffle – enfin, moi principalement, parce que Yukina n'avait pas fait grand chose à part me regarder jouer les toréadors – avant de repartir à la pêche aux informations. Parfois, j'envisageais sérieusement de lui dire qu'elle ne risquait pas de mettre la main sur son frangin en procédant de cette façon. Juste avant de me souvenir à quel point la lame de Hiei était tranchante, et combien il adorerait s'en servir sur moi si je venais ne serait-ce qu'à insinuer quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

En un mot, j'étais condamnée à souffrir…

Après le combat de Kurama et mes petits tours de magie pas si cools que ça, quand on y repense sérieusement, j'étais restée au lit deux jours entiers, soit à dormir comme une masse pendant plusieurs heures successives – courtoisie des graines médicinales du yoko qui, prises en trop grandes quantités, drainaient l'usager de la moindre petite fibre de force – soit à regarder la télé, depuis les émissions débiles sur les chaines câblées en passant par la retransmission des combats qui se déroulaient encore dans l'arène, sans oublier le fameux DVD de Gee. J'avais d'ailleurs failli m'étouffer lorsque j'en avais découvert le contenu : à peine avais-je pressé le bouton « play » qu'un Hatsuharu en calebute m'accueillait d'un énorme « HA-RU-E ! » tonitruant qui m'éjecta du lit aussi sûrement qu'un coup de taser dans l'arrière-train ! Juste avant que je n'éclate de rire en découvrant un patchwork des séquences vidéo tournées pendant nos heures de service au Black Hole. Haru, Juuri, Gee, le boss et les autres serveurs, tout le monde défilait sur l'écran, tous plus allumés les uns que les autres. Lorsque j'apparaissais à l'écran, 70% du temps Haru n'était pas bien loin. Je m'étais étouffée de rire en nous voyant, mon blond et moi, debout sur le comptoir à danser sur Téléphone. Je me rappelais clairement cette nuit-là, juste avant que je ne quitte Tokyo pour ce tournoi de dingues. À mesure que les sourires et les rictus défilaient, une vague de nostalgie m'avait pris à la gorge, et j'avais fini par arrêter le lecteur avant la fin du CD. Même si pour rien au monde je n'échangerais ma place sur cette île, Tokyo me manquait. Haru et Gee me manquaient.

Secouant vivement la tête pour chasser la nostalgie grandissante qui entamait ma bonne humeur, je reportais mon attention sur des problèmes autrement plus sérieux, gardant tout de même un œil vigilant sur Yukina qui, à cet instant, interrogeait un monstre à la peau étrangement bleutée, avec une corne en haut du crâne et une douzaine de bras qui lui sortaient du tronc comme une explosion de membres mal fignolés.

Cinq jours après la dernière rencontre de notre équipe, je n'avais toujours pas récupéré l'intégralité de mon énergie. Je me fatiguais encore beaucoup trop vite, dormais jusque tard dans la matinée et mangeais comme quatre, tout cela sans récupérer mon énergie aussi vite que je l'aurais voulu. La blessure qui me déchirait le flanc – celle-là même que j'avais récupéré de Kurama – avait totalement disparu, bien qu'un léger inconfort restât persistant, obstinément résolu à me rappeler que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé n'être qu'un petit problème d'aura mal contrôlée avait désormais pris des dimensions inquiétantes. Je serrais les dents en songeant que la fatigue et ce fantôme douloureux qui m'inquiétaient n'étaient rien comparé à ce que devait endurer Kuwabara. À cette réflexion, mes yeux revinrent instinctivement sur Yukina. La princesse des glaces, qui avait achevé sa conversation heureusement sans déclencher d'esclandre, me retourna mon regard et sourit doucement en hochant la tête. Je détournais les yeux, embarrassée.

C'était une autre qualité de Yukina à laquelle j'avais du mal à me faire : quoi que je fasse, elle était toujours capable de savoir à quoi je pensais et n'avait de cesse de me désarçonner avec ses réactions douces et indulgentes.

Mais cette fois-ci, même si j'étais suffisamment gênée pour détourner la tête et fuir son regard, je savais que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Fière comme je l'étais, jamais je n'aurais pu rassembler le courage de la remercier d'avoir été là pour Kuwabara.

De lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment eu conscience, sa seule présence dans l'arène avait déclenché quelque chose au fond de notre rouquin de coéquipier qui, malgré son corps brisé, son énergie astrale épuisée et son souffle erratique, avait pu abattre le dernier des Mashô et nous revenir plus vivant que jamais.

Oui… et malgré ma fierté qui bloquait mes mots dans ma gorge, je savais qu'elle avait reçu le message, aussi clairement que si je le lui avais dis de mon plein gré. Rien qu'avec l'expression de mon visage et l'éclat reconnaissant de mes yeux, Yukina avait perçu mon merci, et je savais que son sourire chaleureux et ce léger hochement de tête signifiaient _« de rien »._

C'est donc en silence que nous reprîmes notre marche dans les couloirs, moi abîmée dans mes pensées, et elle, à l'affut du moindre indice qui pourrait la mener à son frère.

Une ombre passa subitement sur mon visage au souvenir de Hiei.

Pendant la rencontre avec les Mashô, j'avais réussi à occulter tout ce qui concernait mon nain de jardin de mentor. J'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec les blessures de Kurama, les combats de Yusuke et la presque défaite de Kuwabara. Un sourire béat remplaça aussitôt mon air sombre, plusieurs flashs du combat de Yusuke contre Jin me revenant en mémoire.

C'a avait été un combat épique !

Jin était tel qu'il avait réussi à dissiper la rage qu'avait allumé Baken en une seule seconde. Une remarque bien placée et hop ! Voilà qu'Urameshi se marrait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ses oreilles frémissaient comme jamais et sa technique de combat, si elle m'aurait inquiétée dans d'autres circonstances, m'avait laissée extatique comme il échangeait des coups avec Yusuke. Ces deux imbéciles souriaient comme des gosses, commentaient les coups de l'autres et semblaient avoir même oublié qu'ils se trouvaient sur un ring, au beau milieu d'un tournoi sur une île remplie de monstres. Quant à moi j'ignorais totalement lequel des deux encourager, au plus grand amusement de Kurama qui m'avait regardée sourire, puis froncer les sourcils, puis sourire encore lorsque l'un ou l'autre des deux adversaires portait un coup particulièrement fantastique, comme si je me réprimandais de préférer l'un à l'autre, pour finir par recommencer quand même la seconde suivante. Finalement, agacée d'être redevenue le clown personnel du yoko endommagé, je lui avais tiré la langue avant de beugler des encouragements à chacun des deux combattants, prenant le parti de Jin lorsqu'il avait le dessus et celui d'Urameshi quand il reprenait la main. Je commentais leurs attaques, m'extasiais lors d'un coup bien placé et souriais comme jamais, mes yeux pétillants et un sentiment d'euphorie libérateur me submergeant devant un match comme on voudrait en voir tous les jours. Un match d'égal à égal, exécuté dans les règles de l'art et que tout bon combattant s'éclaterait à regarder. Et lorsque Yusuke finit par envoyer Jin au tapis, je lui fis un tumbs-up enthousiaste avant de rejoindre mon pote à cornes dans les gradins, non sans adresser un regard inquisiteur à Kurama qui me fit signe que je pouvais le laisser seul. J'avais contourné le ring, escaladé les rebords des gradins et m'étais frayé un chemin dans la foule, progressant lentement à cause de mon flanc ouvert, de la douleur qui parcourait mon corps comme un courant électrique et de la fatigue qui commençait à m'abrutir l'esprit. J'avais pourtant pris soin d'avancer le dos droit, le regard haut, et de ne laisser personne voir que le sang qui trempait mes vêtements n'était pas celui de Kurama, mais le mien, et que je ne tiendrais pas deux minutes en combat, dut-on décider de m'attaquer maintenant. Le subterfuge, aussi minable soit-il, fonctionna plutôt bien puisque cinq minutes plus tard je me retrouvais aux côtés de Jin, au beau milieu d'un cratère monumental qui creusait les gradins aussi sûrement que si un obus s'y était écrasé.

J'avais relevé un Jin épuisé qui, face contre terre mais sourire XXL aux lèvres, m'avait accueillie avec son éternel enthousiasme. Sa frimousse toute excitée, même marbrée de bleus, pétillait de vie et il ne semblait même pas ressentir la douleur de ses blessures, ou juste un peu, comme s'il venait juste de se prendre quelques petits coups de poings plutôt que la dérouillée du siècle. Avalant une graine médicinale de plus – j'espérais qu'elle agirait suffisamment pour arrêter le flux de sang sur mon flanc et me permettre de tenir encore jusqu'à la fin de la rencontre – j'en avais offert deux autres à Jin qui, comprenant rapidement que je ne répondrais à aucune question là-dessus, se contenta de les avaler sans broncher et de me remercier d'un rictus malicieux. Je l'avais alors relevé tant bien que mal et, jetant un de ses bras autour de mon cou, l'avais assisté jusqu'en bas, où je le déposais aux côtés de Toya qui nous regardait d'un air curieux. Je lui adressais un sourire un peu mal à l'aise, respectueuse de ses capacités de combattants mais encore assez rancunière quand on considérait les dégâts qu'il avait causés sur Kurama. Bien sûr, Jin n'entravait que couic à ce genre de malaise et nous avait introduits en bonne et due forme, sa voix chaleureuse bien qu'un peu essoufflée sonnant de ces accents enthousiastes et bon enfant qui m'arrachèrent un sourire faussement exaspéré et tirèrent un mouvement de tête désespéré à Toya. Etrangement, cela suffit à briser la glace, et je souriais pour de bon lorsque j'avais entrepris de soigner sommairement cette espèce d'hyperactif de maitre du vent.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Richô montre sa sale face. Ou plutôt son bonnet, vu qu'il n'avait même pas eu la courtoisie de retirer sa cape informe avant de bien gentiment me demander d'aller me faire voir, de l'autre côté du ring et le plus loin possible de son équipe de préférence. J'aurais bien rétorqué vertement si la main de Jin n'avait pas aussitôt volé jusqu'à mon bras, me réduisant efficacement au silence.

Jin n'est jamais sérieux très souvent. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il le fait, personne ne pense à lui désobéir.

« Laisse tomber Haru, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. » m'avait-il dit.

Ses beaux yeux bleus, d'ordinaire pétillants et chaleureux, transperçaient la forme bouffante de Richô. Puis il reporta son regard sur moi, et son habituelle légèreté lui revint comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je commence déjà à me sentir mieux ! On se retrouvera après la rencontre, c'est d'accord ? »

Sceptique, j'avais examiné son visage souriant pendant quelques instants avant d'acquiescer avec réluctance. Dans un coin de ma vision, j'apercevais Toya m'intimer silencieusement d'obéir, ses yeux d'eau semblant vouloir m'hypnotiser afin de faire plier ma volonté. J'avais alors acquiescé et m'étais relevée pour rejoindre mon équipe, non sans adresser un regard noir à Richô qui y accorda autant d'importance qu'à une mouche sur un carreau.

Inutile de préciser que j'avais été très, très satisfaite de le voir tomber sous les coups de Kuwabara.

Espèce d'imbécile arrogant et pue-des-pieds.

Un nouveau coup d'œil en direction de Yukina – qui s'était engagée dans son douzième interrogatoire de la soirée avec un monstre rose fushia, cette fois, dont la forme étrange ne laissait deviner ni tête, ni buste, ni membres distincts – me rassura quant à sa sécurité avant que je ne replonge dans mes pensées.

Après la fin de la rencontre, Rukia avait libéré Hiei et le guerrier masqué. Yusuke avait alors pris Kurama en charge, prenant la responsabilité de le relever pour le reconduire à sa chambre. Puisque Botan et Yukina s'occupaient déjà de Kuwabara et que Jin et Toya avaient été évacués par le personnel du tournoi, je m'étais alors retrouvée seule avec Genkai. Hiei était présent, bien sûr, mais d'une, il était bien trop occupé à s'étonner de la présence de Yukina sur l'île pour me prêter attention, et de deux, j'étais trop heureuse de pouvoir l'ignorer pour aller le chercher quand il me foutait la paix.

Bon, d'accord, je voulais surtout éviter d'avoir à le confronter.

Parce que je savais que si je devais le regarder en face, je serais forcée de m'admettre une bonne fois pour toute que Kurama avait raison. Que j'étais effectivement tombée amoureuse de lui.

Et honnêtement, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à affronter ça.

J'avais assez de problèmes comme ça.

Comme par exemple Genkai, qui me disséquait du regard derrière son masque mal rafistolé. Je sentais le poids de ses yeux sur mon flanc, mon bras, mes côtes et mon visage, comme je sentais son aura se rassembler autour de mon corps afin d'en estimer les dommages. J'avais grimacé en songeant que quoi que ce genre de regard annonçât, ça ne sentait pas bon pour moi. Mais finalement Genkai n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée de marmonner des paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe.

Nouveau coup d'œil prudent en direction de l'espèce de boule de chewing-gum rose Barbie – avec laquelle je compatissais, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas facile de vivre au quotidien avec une couleur pareille, j'en savais quelque chose ! – qui semblait s'agiter dangereusement près de Yukina.

En y réfléchissant de plus près, j'en étais venue à la conclusion que parler de mon petit problème d'aura à maitre Genkai était la démarche la plus sûre à suivre. Sûrement aurait-elle une idée de ce qui se tramait, ou au moins un bon conseil à suivre, genre Yoda avec Anakin ou un truc du genre ?

Seulement voilà : le temps que je parvienne à cette brillante conclusion – deux jours pour être exacte – la vieille chèvre avait trouvé le moyen de disparaître de la surface de la terre ! Je veux dire, pfuit ! envolée la grand-mère ! Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'Urameshi avait suivi le mouvement ! J'avais beau fouiller l'immeuble de fond en comble, Yusuke demeurait introuvable.

Ma théorie était que Genkai avait fini par en avoir marre de se coltiner sa tête brulée et l'avait entrainé au fond d'un bois pour le zigouiller tranquillement. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait être en train de chercher un moyen de se débarrasser du cadavre.

Nouveau mouvement suspect de Rosie-la-boule. Je n'attendis pas que l'ennemi attaque en premier et entrais aussitôt en action. Je saisis le poignet de Yukina, marmonnais une rapide formule de politesse et pris congé de son interlocuteur, l'entrainant à ma suite sans faire cas des excuses embarrassées qu'elle lui adressait par dessus son épaule. Heureusement, Rosie ne nous suivit pas. Lorsque je nous immobilisais, plusieurs couloirs plus loin, Yukina osa tout de même me faire les gros yeux. Je lui souris en faisant de mon mieux pour paraître désolée, ma main venant instinctivement gratter l'arrière de mon crâne. La Jaganshi soupira doucement mais ne dit rien, et nous reprîmes notre marche.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent notre rencontre avec les Mashô, je n'avais revu les autres que de manière épisodique, chacun étant occupé à soigner ses blessures de son propre côté. J'avais fait l'effort de quitter le confort de mon lit pour passer voir Kurama et Kuwabara régulièrement, m'assurant de la bonne progression de leur guérison et en profitant pour réapprovisionner mes stocks de graines médicinales. Kurama avait guérit extrêmement vite. Après une bonne journée de repos, la seule chose qui le maintint au lit fut la fatigue intense générée par la consommation abusive de graines. À chacune de mes visites, il m'accueillait avec ce même sourire moqueur mais heureux, un peu épuisé, et nous passions toujours près d'une heure à nous chamailler comme des gosses. C'était puéril, comme attitude, mais nous en avions besoin. D'autant plus que nous mettions un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas parler de l'incident « aura capricieuse ». Enfin… l'effort d'évasion venait plutôt de moi. Et même s'il n'insista pas, je sentais fréquemment ses yeux s'attarder sur mon flanc, avec ce regard profond caractéristique de ses moments de réflexion intense. Il aurait fallu être stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il se doutait que je lui avais menti. Et stupide, ça, je ne l'étais pas. Ou du moins pas à ce point-là. Mais tant qu'il n'amenait pas le sujet sur le tapis, ça m'allait. Alors je ne disais rien, et faisais comme si de rien n'était.

J'avais aussi croisé Enma junior, au détour d'un couloir, mais il devait rencontrer une bande de types haut placés pour un super déjeuner de snobs, aussi ne m'adressa-t-il qu'un long regard soucieux qui me mit mal à l'aise. Nul doute qu'à lui non plus, rien n'avait échappé.

Honnêtement, j'aurais pu le travailler jusqu'à ce qu'il me donne une explication, une hypothèse, ne serait-ce qu'une _théorie_ à propos de ce qui m'arrivait, mais je me doutais bien que c'était espérer en vain. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner qu'un cas comme le mien n'était pas commun.

Génial.

Tout simplement génial.

D'un autre côté, j'avais aussi revu Jin. Je devais d'ailleurs le retrouver ce soir, comme à notre habitude, lorsque j'aurais laissé Yukina à la porte de sa chambre. Lorsque je l'avais vu arriver pour la première fois depuis sa défaite contre Yusuke, complètement guéri et en pleine forme, je n'avais pas pu me retenir et lui avait sauté sur le dos en m'accrochant à lui comme un macaque. Il avait éclaté de rire et ramenée devant lui, un bras musculeux autour de mes épaules et une main fermement affairée à démolir ma coiffure.

La sale bête.

À ma grande surprise, il avait réussi à entrainer Toya à sa suite, aussi avais-je vu le maitre des glaces s'asseoir maladroitement auprès de nous, son regard fuyant définitivement le mien. Jin s'était alors penché vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Fais pas attention à Toya, Haru, il est juste super timide avec les filles ! »

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Toya réagisse et se mette à démentir avec ardeur, ses joues aussi rouges que deux tomates bien mûres et son regard assassin braqué sur un Jin mort de rire. Par la suite, au fil des conversations, j'avais appris à connaître un peu mieux Toya. Au bout du premier soir, la légère rancœur que j'avais contre lui s'était totalement évaporée, ne laissant plus que le respect dû aux guerriers méritants. Les deux soirs suivants, j'appris même à apprécier son caractère posé et raisonnable. Toya avait la tête sur les épaules et s'embarrassait très facilement, à la plus grande joie de Jin et moi qui nous amusions à le titiller à tour de rôle. C'était à celui qui le ferait rougir le plus, sans y laisser sa peau bien évidemment.

C'était fun, quoi.

Lorsque nous nous séparions, Jin me plantait toujours un baiser sonore sur la joue, et Toya roulait des yeux avant de m'adresser un signe de tête, auquel je répondais d'un sourire. J'étais contente que ce genre de routine n'ait pas changé après la rencontre.

Je soupirais discrètement, m'arrêtant pour la énième fois ce soir tandis que Yukina abordait un monstre recouvert de laine, avec deux ailes de peau et d'os plantées dans le dos et deux longues pattes griffues recouvertes d'écailles qui râpaient la moquette. Un nœud inconfortable prit place dans mon ventre.

La seule fois où nous nous étions trouvés tous rassemblés, c'était lors du match de l'équipe Toguro.

J'y étais allée avec Kurama, et Kuwabara et Hiei nous avaient rejoint sur place. La rencontre avait été l'affaire de quelques secondes. Tous leurs opposants, les uns après les autres, avaient été massacrés avec une facilité qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Toguro avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à sourire lorsque, regardant dans notre direction, il accrocha mon regard. Un sourire suffisant et un peu ironique qui m'avait retourné l'estomac.

Etions-nous de taille à affronter ça ?

Jetant un regard successif aux trois membres de l'équipe, j'avais observé leurs traits durs et crispés, leurs poings serrés et leurs corps raidis par l'adrénaline. Je rencontrais même brièvement le regard de Hiei, qui s'était enfin calmé depuis notre accrochage de la rencontre précédente. Oui… même Hiei était inquiet. Et ce n'était définitivement pas pour me rassurer.

Yukina remercia la touffe de poils sur pattes, s'inclina profondément et me fit signe de suivre le mouvement. Je me remis en marche d'un pas mécanique, l'air absent, mes pensées toujours focalisées sur la performance de l'équipe que nous allions devoir affronter, si nous nous en sortions bien au prochain tour. Consultant ma montre, je constatais qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures passées. Je soupirais.

« Yukina. »

À son nom, la princesse des glaces se retourna et m'interrogea du regard. Je lui souris doucement.

« C'est bientôt l'heure. Encore un dernier et je te ramène, d'accord ? »

L'espace d'un instant, elle eut l'air déçu, sa lèvre inférieure avançant légèrement dans une mimique boudeuse avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et hoche la tête.

« Oui… Merci Haru. »

Je souris encore.

Yep, la génétique nous jouait décidemment de drôles de tours, parfois.

Finalement, Yukina se décida pour son dernier interrogatoire de la soirée, un monstre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un humain, n'eussent-été ses crocs brillants, ses mains griffues et sa longue queue hérissée de cornes. Après deux minutes à l'observer attentivement, je replongeais dans mes pensées, rassérénée. Visiblement, dévorer Yukina n'était pas dans ses intentions immédiates.

En fin de compte, la situation en général me pesait de plus en plus. J'avais beau jouer les bravaches et faire comme si tout allait bien, ignorer le problème ne marchait que pendant un temps, et j'avais définitivement dépassé la date limite. Désormais, l'angoisse, sournoise et insidieuse, me rongeait lentement mais sûrement, et je ne parvenais plus à me défaire de ce nœud à l'estomac qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux à mesure que les questions s'accumulaient.

L'attitude des deux yokai de l'équipe n'était pas non plus pour me rassurer. Ni Kurama, ni Hiei ne semblaient décidés à partager leurs théories et leurs suspicions, et je savais qu'ils avaient commencé à évoluer autour de moi avec prudence, comme si j'étais quelque chose d'inconnu, une sorte de bombe à retardement qui, maniée de la mauvaise façon, pouvait très bien leur exploser au visage. La situation en général me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, et la panique n'était jamais bien loin. C'était aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais restée cloitrée dans ma chambre les deux premiers jours : outre la fatigue assommante, je craignais que mon aura recommence à faire des siennes comme pendant la rencontre. C'est aussi pour ça que je limitais mes visites avec Kurama à une par jour, et jamais plus d'une heure. Car si je m'attardais plus, je commençais à sentir son aura me picoter le système nerveux. Comme ça, sans rien faire, sans même qu'il ait à la mobiliser, sans qu'il soit en danger immédiat ni que j'ai à me concentrer sur lui, son aura venait se mélanger à la mienne, fusionner dans un ensemble parfaitement synchrone qui me filait les jetons du siècle. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais l'impression de devenir une ombre, une copie de Kurama infectée par son aura, ses émotions et ses ressentis. Alors j'abrégeais mes visites. Je voulais garder la tête froide, et ce n'était possible qu'en maintenant une certaine distance entre lui et moi. Dans l'immédiat, la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était de paniquer.

Inspirant profondément, j'observais Yukina saluer le monstre à queue d'épines, un air déçu sur son visage, avant d'expirer lentement et de lui passer un bras réconfortant autour des épaules.

Extrêmement hypocrite de ma part, j'en conviens. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire de plus ?

Je me forçais donc à ignorer la boule qui me tordait le ventre et tentais tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, lui assurant qu'il ne fallait pas se décourager et que nous reprendrions les recherches le lendemain. Yukina m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant et se laissa guider jusqu'à sa porte sans protester. Dans le silence du couloir désert, nos pas résonnaient à nos oreilles comme si une troupe entière de soldats marchaient au pas, tous en même temps, réglés comme du papier à musique. Sa porte se profilait dans le couloir lorsqu'une sensation infernale explosa dans mon système nerveux.

Frappée par la surprise, je laissais échapper un couinement effrayé tandis que mon corps tout entier se raidit, électrifié par une pression énorme, tellement écrasante et électrique que j'avais l'impression que la moindre de mes cellules avait pris feu.

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent sous l'intensité de la déferlante, tandis que on esprit partait en overdrive.

Je connaissais cette sensation.

Je la connaissais même très bien, mieux que n'importe quelle autre.

Mieux que celle de Yusuke, avec qui je m'étais pourtant battue pendant plusieurs années.

Mieux que celle de Kuwabara, pourtant aisément reconnaissable par son étrange chaleur.

Mieux que celle de Kurama, qui avait pourtant infecté l'intégralité de mon système nerveux.

Et mieux que celle de Hiei, que j'avais pourtant gravé en moi avec autant d'exactitude que possible et que je chérissais secrètement comme la preuve de ma propre force.

Le traqueur.

Le traqueur avec complètement abaissé ses barrières.

_Il m'appelait._

Ce lien autrefois vaporeux qui nous reliait comme un filin de fumée s'était maintenant transformé en corde solide que je n'avais plus qu'à remonter.

Un brasier infernal enflamma mon corps tout entier comme je réalisais que le moment était enfin venu. Celui de lui faire face.

J'allais enfin découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque.

Ni une, ni deux, je tournais les talons et partis comme une flèche, abandonnant une Yukina abasourdie et un peu affolée à deux pas de sa porte. Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, je volais presque, mes pieds touchant à peine les marches et mes cheveux filant derrière moi. Je bousculai des dizaines de monstres dans ma hâte, mais ne restai jamais assez longtemps pour m'inquiéter de leurs stupides provocations.

La sensation pulsait sur mon radar interne. Si forte qu'elle m'en tournait les sens, m'en refilait le vertige.

Enfin, j'arrivai au rez-de-chaussée que je traversais entre trois enjambées, remarquant à peine les regards étonnées des centaines de personnes présentes, ou même l'air ahuri de Jin et Toya qui m'attendaient au café.

_Il m'appelait._

Fonçant au dehors, je sprintais de plus belle à travers bois, évitant racines et branches avec une habileté étonnante compte tenu de la vitesse à laquelle mes jambes me propulsaient. Le vent sifflait à mes oreilles et faisait perler des larmes amères au coin de mes yeux, mais je m'en foutais. Ignorant la brulure des muscles de mes cuisses poussés si fort en si peu de temps, j'accélérais encore le mouvement et filais à toutes blindes en direction du centre de la forêt, là où la sensation était si puissante qu'elle en devenait visible à l'œil nu. Des vagues entières d'aura entrèrent en collision avec ma peau qui se hérissa de frissons glacés. Mon souffle rauque se hacha d'avantage, ma propre aura s'agitait furieusement entre mes chairs. Je dus me faire violence pour franchir les derniers mètres qui me séparaient encore de mon point d'arrivée.

Ma course s'arrêta brusquement lorsque je débouchais dans une clairière. Pas plus grande qu'un manège équestre, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une percée entre les arbres où l'herbe avait poussé plus dru que partout ailleurs, nourrie qu'elle était par les rayons du soleil que les branches des arbres ne parvenaient plus à cacher. Pourtant, à cette heure de la nuit, le ciel avait quelque chose de sinistre au dessus de nos têtes, comme un trou noir sans étoiles qui aspirerait toutes les lumières, si faibles soient-elles. Les branches des arbres, rachitiques et décharnées, semblaient s'être rétractées sous le couvert de la forêt, comme si elles sentaient le danger, comme des doigts qui s'écarteraient instinctivement d'une source de chaleur trop intense.

Tétanisée par la puissance brute qui me fracassa le squelette à peine entrée dans la clairière, je luttais pour garder les pieds plantés au sol et m'évertuais à calmer ma respiration, emballée par ma course et par l'adrénaline pure qui me brulait les veines.

Mon cœur cognait désespérément dans ma poitrine et je sentais le sang bourdonner à mes oreilles.

Relevant des yeux que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir baissé, je jurais entre mes dents serrées, maudissant ma poisse monumentale et me fit violence pour planter mon regard dans ceux du traqueur.

Toguro me rendit un demi-sourire amusé.

Petit à petit, la sensation infernale de son aura se rétracta jusqu'à totalement disparaître, sa force brute et son énergie vibrante bourdonnant toujours sous la surface de son corps. Sa silhouette, massive et impressionnante, semblait remplir la clairière à elle toute seule. Et même s'il avait cessé d'émettre son aura comme une signal radar géant, la sensation de danger qui me hérissait le poil était plus présente que jamais, m'électrifiant les muscles d'une tension incroyable.

Je jurais une fois de plus. Dans ma tête, c'était le festival des noms d'oiseau. Je haïssais ma chance.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que l'un de nous deux ne bouge : moi, pestant intérieurement, et lui, m'analysant de derrière ses lunettes noires, ses mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches et ce foutu sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Finalement, je cessais de jurer. Prenant une grande inspiration, je m'assénais une douzaine de claques mentales qui, si elles avaient été réelles, m'auraient sûrement décroché la tête des épaules.

Vrai, j'étais dans la merde.

Mais il était hors de question de reculer, nom d'un chien !

Ma décision prise, je sentis toute ma détermination me revenir, avec du renfort en prime. Expirant longuement, je rassemblais mes forces et me préparais à l'attaque. Mon corps se mit en place d'instinct : mes poings ramenés devant ma poitrine, mes jambes légèrement écartées, l'une à peine plus avancée que l'autre, mes genoux pliés, prêts à bondir, et mon visage indéchiffrable, vidé de toute expression lisible. Yeux résolument fixés sur Toguro, je me tenais prête. Haussant le menton, je lui jetais un regard provocateur.

Aller King-kong, attaque-moi donc pour voir ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire sans riposter, ça tu peux me croire !

Si Toguro sembla capter le message derrière ma bravade, il n'en eut absolument pas l'air inquiet. Au contraire, mon attitude lui tira un nouveau sourire, satisfait celui-ci, qui me donna envie de lui faire bouffer ses binocles par le mauvais trou.

« Mono Harue… Je vois que tu as bien progressé. »

Un haussement de sourcil fut tout ce qu'il récolta de ma part. Grâce à Hiei, j'avais appris que maitriser les expressions de mon visage était crucial lors d'un combat. Des traits de mon visage pouvait dépendre la tactique de mon adversaire. Si je montrais le moindre signe de faiblesse, nul doute que Toguro exploiterait la faille et me réduirait en charpie. Et honnêtement, je ne tenais pas particulièrement à prendre ce risque.

Toguro ne sembla pas se formaliser de mon manque de réaction. À vrai dire, je ne crois même pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui répondre. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même, impression qui se confirma lorsqu'il me toisa de haut en bas avant d'ajouter, sur un ton beaucoup plus bas :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu progresserais à ce point… Tu as même déjà trouvé un compatible. »

Nouveau regard, puis :

« Non… tu peux encore me servir. »

Je tiquais.

De quoi il parlait, le mastodonte ?

Si à l'extérieur, mon regard se fit plus dur, à l'intérieur, c'était la panique. Je me sentais flancher lentement mais sûrement, terrassée par la tension ambiante. Mes nerfs, tendus comme les cordes d'un arc, semblaient prêts à se rompre à tout instant, et j'avais peur de ma réaction à ce moment-là. Quant à mon corps, figé qu'il était dans une même position offensive depuis plusieurs minutes, mes muscles fatigués par ma soirée commençaient à trembler imperceptiblement, luttant contre la fatigue et la pression de l'aura de Toguro. Mais je ne laissais rien paraître, préférant le fusiller du regard, mon visage si froid et mon expression tellement polaire qu'ils pourraient facilement rivaliser avec ceux de Hiei.

Eh, comme on dit, la pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Bien. Ma voix avait claqué comme un fouet. Nette, tranchante, aussi précise que la lame d'un couperet. Pas la moindre trace de peur ou de panique. Hiei aurait été fier, tiens, s'il avait entendu ça !

Mais toute pensée à propos de mon nain de jardin adoré fut réduite en poussière lorsque Toguro inclina la tête sur le côté, son regard toujours rivé sur moi comme s'il espérait disposer d'un meilleur angle pour m'observer. Son manque de réaction m'agaça. L'adrénaline qui s'accumulait dans mes veines nourrit mon irritation, et tous mes muscles se bandèrent comme la moutarde me montait au nez.

« Eh ! Tu vas me répondre, oui ? »

Toujours aucune réaction, comme si je n'existais pas. À peine un coup d'œil dans ma direction, et une ébauche de sourire amusé, comme un adulte indulgent devant un gosse en plein caprice. Mes poings se serrèrent, mes ongles entamant la chair tendre de mes paumes. Mon aura fit une brusque ruade au fond de moi, me pressant de la libérer, battant contre les barrières de mon corps comme si elles espérait les briser pour balayer mon adversaire.

Alors que j'allais céder et me jeter aveuglément dans la bataille – chose qui n'aurait vraiment pas été avisée – Toguro sembla enfin se décider à remarquer mon existence.

« Tu es bien impatiente. Ca pourrait te coûter, tu sais, surtout face à moi. »

Je lui jetais un regard furibond. Mon corps se tendit de plus belle, mes muscles si contractés que j'avais l'impression d'être faite de pierre.

Ne l'attaque pas, Haru, du moins pas tout de suite. Trouve d'abord ce qu'il te veux, pose tes questions et _ensuite_, tu pourras le bourrer de coups. Le tout en essayant de survivre, s'il-te-plait.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »

Faux.

Méga-faux.

Archi-faux, même.

Et vu le sourire qu'il se tapait, il le savait, l'animal !

Étrécissant les yeux, je ne me laissais pourtant pas démonter.

« Pourquoi tu m'a suivie pendant tout ce temps ? C'est quoi ton prob… »

Le reste de ma phrase se perdit comme je sentis quelque chose approcher à grande vitesse derrière moi. Toguro le sentit aussi, sa tête bougeant imperceptiblement pour que son regard se porte dans le lointain l'espace d'un quart de seconde, avant de revenir sur moi. Cette fois-ci, je jurais tout haut.

_Merde !_ Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez désastreuse comme ça !

Sous mon crâne, les rouages de mon esprit tournaient à plein régime pour trouver une échappatoire à ce merdier. Mais tout s'interrompit lorsque la voix de Toguro s'éleva dans l'air frais de la nuit, ses yeux résolument fixés sur moi en dépit des deux auras qui ne tarderaient pas à percer le couvert des arbres.

« Pourquoi te suivre ? Hm… »

Il fit mine de réfléchir quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent en un large sourire. Un sourire carnassier qui découvrit toutes ses dents. Un sourire de prédateur.

Au même moment, deux silhouettes apparurent dans les airs et atterrirent de part et d'autre de moi.

« Allons… je n'allais tout de même pas laisser une kagemusha me filer entre les doigts... »

Ce disant il coula un regard en direction de Kurama et Hiei qui, planté à mes côtés dans une position défensive, s'étaient figés de stupeur et me regardaient d'un air ahuri. Les yeux de Kurama étaient tellement ronds que je m'étonnais que ses globes oculaires n'aient pas déjà roulé au sol. Quant à Hiei, si son expression était soigneusement maitrisée, ses paupières légèrement plus écarquillées que d'habitude trahissaient son étonnement. Tous deux me coulèrent des regards à la fois inquiets et incrédules.

Personnellement, je n'avais pas tout suivi.

Une kage-quoi ?

Revenant à Toguro, je fronçais les sourcils. Même si la présence des deux monstres m'agaçait un peu – surtout parce qu'elle blessait mon amour propre, mais j'étais à des kilomètres de leur avouer ça – les savoir près de moi me rassura un peu et mon corps se détendit à peine, permettant au sang de recommencer à circuler dans mes muscles raidis. Ce qui me laissait l'esprit plus clair pour réfléchir.

« Une quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu…

_ C'est impossible ! »

Je jetais un regard noir à Kurama, lequel ne semblait pas perturbé pour un sou de m'avoir interrompue. Je dirais même qu'il s'en foutait comme d'une guigne, puisqu'il continua joyeusement sur sa lancée :

« Les kagemusha ont disparu depuis plusieurs siècles, ce ne sont plus que des légendes ! »

Haussement de sourcil de ma part, rictus de la part de Toguro. Avec la tronche qu'il tirait j'avais l'impression de me retrouver devant un prof particulièrement patient qui devait faire la leçon à un morveux attardé.

Kurama en gamin crétin, cherchez l'erreur…

« Les kagemusha ont effectivement disparu des cours régnantes du monde des ténèbres, mais ils ne se sont jamais éteints. »

Togura marqua une pause pendant laquelle il évalua chacune de nos réactions, depuis l'air d'intense réflexion de Kurama jusqu'à l'indifférence soigneusement travaillée de Hiei, pour terminer sur mon visage clairement paumé. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« Le peuple kagemusha était surexploité, il ne restait qu'un trop petit nombre d'entre eux. Si les choses avaient continué ainsi, alors ils auraient effectivement été décimés bien avant notre ère. Une poignée d'entre eux l'avaient bien compris, aussi se sont-ils exilés dans le monde des humains, où ils ont vécus cachés pendant plusieurs siècles. »

Sa tirade achevée, son regard revint se planter sur moi. Je retins l'envie de déglutir lorsqu'il pointa un doigt dans ma direction.

« Cette fille est l'une d'entre eux. Ses deux parents étaient des kagemusha de pure souche, vivant dans l'incognito parmi les humains. »

Mes yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes. Mes parents étaient des kagemusha ? Qui vivaient dans l'incogn… _de quoi ?_

Ouvrant puis refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, je tentais de retrouver ma voix pour protester, pour poser le milliard de questions qui tournait en boucle sous mon crâne, mais Toguro me coupa avant même que je commence.

« Tu as commencé à voir les insectes des ténèbres lorsque tu es entrée en possession de ton héritage. Tes pouvoirs de kagemusha se sont lentement éveillés, et tu es devenue sensible aux auras, même si ton père a tout fait pour l'éviter. »

Un sourire mesquin conclu ses paroles.

« Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Pour tout dire, j'étais bien à des lieues de me préoccuper de ses provocations à la con. J'avais le cerveau en surchauffe, avec l'impression de me noyer sous un flot d'informations dont je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Nom de dieu de bordel de _merde_, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, une kagemusha ? !

Mon irritation dut transparaitre sur mon visage, car il me suffit d'un regard vers Kurama pour qu'il prenne en charge les explications, son visage mortellement sérieux.

« Les kagemusha sont une race particulière, à cheval entre le monstre et l'humain. Ils sont connus pour leur maitrise extraordinaire de l'aura et leurs capacités à absorber les blessures des autres. Dans le monde des ténèbres, les monstres les plus puissants avaient pour habitude de s'assurer le service de plusieurs d'entre eux. Grâce à une connexion très spéciale créée entre le maitre et son kagemusha, chaque blessure reçue par l'un était immédiatement absorbée par l'autre. »

Ce disant, il coula un regard pénétrant en direction de mon flanc, que je couvrais instinctivement en me mordant la lèvre.

Oh _merde_.

Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout pour ma pomme, cette histoire…

La voix de Hiei reprit là où celle de Kurama s'était arrêtée, et je me retournais dans sa direction pour le trouver qui ne lâchait pas Toguro d'une seconde, son visage sérieux et ses yeux suivant le moindre de ses mouvements.

« Ils ont été chassés, traqués jusqu'au dernier, et parqués comme des animaux. Posséder un kagemusha revenait à acquérir un instrument de pouvoir non négligeable, puisqu'ils garantissaient pratiquement une deuxième vie. »

À cela j'haussais un sourcil.

« Hein ? »

Hiei ne répondit pas, se contentant de fusiller Toguro du regard, lequel ne sembla déphasé le moins du monde par ses yeux revolver. Au contraire, il semblait s'amuser de me regarder me débattre avec les explications des deux monstres qui m'encadraient. Comme on regarderait un chaton chercher le bout du fil d'une pelote. Kurama se mordit brièvement la lèvre et imita Hiei, sa voix la plus neutre possible lorsqu'il me répondit.

« Lorsqu'un kagemusha décide de créer un lien avec un combattant, il subit ses blessures à sa place. Il peut même mourir pour lui, si le coup porté est mortel. Celui dont il aura pris les blessures ressortira alors indemne d'un combat où il aurait dû périr. »

Mon souffle se coupa tandis que des flashs de la rencontre précédente défilaient devant mes yeux.

Kurama qui se faisait tabasser par Baken, ma hanche qui se disloquait subitement, mon bras brisé, ma pommette fracturée, les dizaines de coupures et d'hématomes qui devaient encore finir de guérir…

Le sourire de joker...

Oh.

_Oh._

Oh non de non de non de non de non !

Figée sur place, je cherchais désespérément à me raccrocher à une preuve, n'importe laquelle, qui me prouverait que tout ça n'était qu'un malentendu, une espèce d'erreur de parcours qui aurait mené Toguro à la mauvaise personne. Mais en croisant son regard planqué derrière ses lunettes de soleil, je savais que je n'aurais pas cette chance. Son sourire s'étira de plus belle, dévoilant quelques dents massives de plus, tandis qu'il s'adressait à Kurama.

« Pendant ton combat contre Baken, tu as eu plusieurs côtes fracturée, la mâchoire démise, le bras brisé et la pommette disloquée, entre autre choses. Pourtant, en descendant du ring, tout ce qui te restait n'étaient que quelques fractures mineures et une blessure au flanc. Blessure qui a mis deux fois moins de temps à cicatriser qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, d'ailleurs… »

Je grinçais des dents, rentrais instinctivement la tête dans mes épaules et jurais entre mes dents en sentant le regard de Kurama se braquer sur moi. Je n'osais pas croiser son regard, sachant pertinemment ce que j'y trouverais : cette éternelle lueur d'intelligence qui disait « j'avais raison ! ».

Satané renard trop perceptif pour son propre bien.

Je faisais la bravache, mais à cet instant précis, je n'en menais pas large.

J'étais une kagemusha.

Voyant sûrement que j'étais trop perdue pour continuer à poser des questions, Kurama prit la relève.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a mené à Haru ? Comment l'as-tu su ? »

Oh non pas ça.

Je grognais dans ma barbe, maudissant ma foutue poisse qui décidemment n'en manquait pas une ! Je savais comment cette espèce de mastodonte à binocles allait répondre. Et je savais aussi que ça n'allait pas leur plaire. Mais alors _pas-du-tout_. Surtout à Hiei.

Oh _fuck_, j'étais morte.

Toguro sembla se faire la même réflexion car son rictus prédateur se mua en sourire amusé, le genre de mimique qu'adopterait un chat devant une souris lorsqu'il s'apprête à faire mumuse avec elle avant de l'égorger.

« Oh, alors tu ne leur a rien dit ? » s'étonna-il faussement, car je savais qu'après m'avoir suivie presque partout, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant plusieurs mois, il était _impossible_ qu'il ne sache pas que j'avais gardé ça pour moi.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kurama froncer les sourcils d'un air confus.

Je serrais les dents et fusillais Toguro du regard. Ce qui n'eut pour résultat que d'agrandir son sourire.

« Nous dire quoi ? »

Oh merde, Hiei s'en mêlait !

J'étais cuite. Cuite, cuite, cuite, cuite, _cuite ! _Au sens littéral du terme…

« Haru et moi avons joué au jeu du chat et de la souris pendant un bon petit moment. Ca fait plusieurs mois que je l'observe jour et nuits. »

À peine ces mots eurent-ils quitté sa bouche que les deux yokai braquèrent sur moi un regard réprobateur. Celui de Hiei semblait vouloir me rôtir sur place, mais j'étais bien trop préoccupée par celui de Kurama pour avoir les jetons. Rien qu'à l'expression de son visage, je pouvais deviner que j'aurais droit à un long et fastidieux sermon sur la prudence et l'instinct de survie.

Ô joie.

Je haïssais Toguro.

Levant bravement les yeux, je lui adressais un sourire faussement innocent, l'air de dire « eh ! c'était pas tes oignons ! » avant de revenir à Toguro. La furie du yoko pouvait bien attendre.

Inspirant un grand coup, je songeais que revenir sur le sujet de la traque avait au moins eu le don de me faire regagner mes esprits. Voilà un terrain familier. Là, j'avais quelque chose à dire, et je comptais bien faire passer le message.

Haussant le menton d'un air provocateur, je repris les reines de la conversation.

« Alors, pourquoi tu m'as suivie ? Pourquoi m'observer pendant tout ce temps et attendre qu'on se pointe sur cette île pour te montrer ? Et nom de dieu, pourquoi foutre le bordel dans ma chambre chaque fois que j'essaye de la ranger ? ! »

La dernière partie arracha un haussement de sourcil à Hiei.

Rien à foutre.

Au point où j'en étais, j'avais passé la limite du « ça m'intéresse » depuis longtemps. Maintenant, je voulais des réponses.

Finalement, après ce qui me sembla une minute de silence interminable – qui n'était en fait que trois microsecondes – Toguro répondit.

« Crois-tu vraiment que le monde des ténèbres allait laisser s'échapper une kagemusha après l'avoir trouvée ? »

Je me figeais.

« Dès l'instant où tu es entrée en possession de ton héritage, tu es apparue sur le radar interne de toutes les créatures démoniaques qui savaient où chercher. Il se trouve que dans le monde des ténèbres, quelqu'un de haut placé a eu vent de l'emplacement de ta famille, et a envoyé ses hommes vérifier la véracité des racontars. »

Il sourit de plus belle.

« Pas de chance, d'ordinaire les kagemusha sont suffisamment bien cachés pour avoir le temps d'éduquer leur progéniture à camoufler leur présence. En ce qui te concerne, disons que tu t'es trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, réprimant une remarque acide. Maintenant qu'il avait commencé à parler, je n'allais pas l'arrêter. On ne sait jamais, il pouvait très bien décider de ne plus redémarrer !

« Ils ont envoyé un premier larbin chargé de te récupérer et de te ramener dans le monde des ténèbres. Malheureusement, il est mort avant d'avoir pu t'approcher. »

Ce disant, il coula un regard amusé en direction de Hiei. Je sentis la nausée me prendre en comprenant qu'il parlait du monstre qui avait abattu mon père. Des images de son cadavre disloqué au beau milieu du salon me revinrent par flashs, et je me forçais à prendre une série d'inspirations profondes, refoulant la bile qui me montait à la gorge.

« Par la suite, j'ai dû abattre bon nombre d'entre eux, tous envoyés par la même personne. Tu peux me remercier, je t'ai débarrassé de plusieurs dizaines de tueurs. Quand à ta chambre, je voulais juste t'agacer. »

Je le fusillais du regard, espérant presque lui envoyer une bonne rafale de kalachnikov rien qu'avec la force de mes prunelles. Cette fois, la colère avait remplacé la peur et la nausée.

« Pourquoi tu m'as suivie ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, si tu n'as pas l'intention de me tuer ? Tu veux m'utiliser ?

_ Non. Je suis suffisamment fort par moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin d'un pantin de l'ombre pour prendre mes blessures à ma place.

_ Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bon sang ? ! »

J'avais fini ma phrase en hurlant de toutes mes forces, mon corps raidi sur place par la rage et frustration. À peine avais-je fermé la bouche que Toguro avait disparu du centre la clairière pour réapparaitre juste devant moi, sa bouche à deux centimètres à peine de mon oreille.

« Parce que tu me seras utile. »

Puis, avant même que Kurama et Hiei aient eu le temps de réagir, il était déjà retourné au centre de la clairière et se détournait pour s'en aller.

« Je compte sur toi pour rendre mon duel contre Yusuke encore plus amusant. »

Éberluée, je compris enfin ce qu'il me voulait. L'enfoiré avait tout prévu ! Depuis le moment où il avait su que j'existais, il avait mit son petit stratagème en place : il savait que mes capacités augmenteraient s'ils me mettaient sous une pression constante, alors il m'a suivie. Il m'a poussée à devenir plus forte pour que Yusuke et toute la bande n'aient d'autre choix que de me laisser assister au tournoi. Il comptait sur mon caractère emporté pour trouver le moyen de les convaincre de me laisser les accompagner. Après, ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le fruit murisse avant de le cueillir. Ce soir était le soir de la cueillette, le moment de me dire à quoi je devais lui servir.

Rendre son duel contre Yusuke plus intéressant.

Il comptait sur moi pour guérir Urameshi, pour le rendre plus fort.

Pour faire durer le plaisir.

Un grondement furieux s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres comme je le regardais s'éloigner, lorsque soudain quelque chose tilta dans mon esprit.

« Attends ! »

Ma voix résonna dans la clairière et sembla se perdre sous le ciel noir, mais je m'en foutais. Pas avec ce que j'avais en tête. Toguro s'immobilisa, son dos toujours tourné vers nous. Mais je savais que j'avais sa pleine attention.

« Tout à l'heure, quand tu parlais du jour où j'ai commencé à voir les insectes des ténèbres, tu as dit que mon père avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, seulement troublées par les battements erratiques de mon cœur et le bruit saccadé de ma respiration. Puis il me regarda par dessus son épaule.

« Exactement ce que ça veut dire. »

Il allait se détourner de nouveau quand je l'apostrophais encore.

« Explique, nom d'un chien ! »

Fixant son regard au mien, il me considéra pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement me répondre.

« Pour réfréner les pouvoirs d'un enfant kagemusha pendant l'apprentissage et jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à dissimuler son aura de lui-même, la présence des deux parents est strictement nécessaire. Après le départ de ta mère, ton père savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le monde des ténèbres ne te trouve. Il a alors décidé de t'élever jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de te débrouiller seule, puis il est devenu ton kagemusha. »

Ma respiration se coupa. Le sang se mit à bourdonner à mes tempes tandis que mes ongles, profondément enfoncés dans mes paumes, ma lacéraient la chair d'une morsure impitoyable.

« Les kagemusha ne font pas qu'absorber les blessures physiques. Ils fonctionnent aussi comme une sorte de talisman, et absorbent toutes les douleurs et les mauvaises choses originellement destinées à la personne à laquelle ils se sont liés. »

J'avais envie de hurler, de secouer la tête jusqu'à ce que l'idée affreuse qui s'y insinuait en ressorte aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« Le rituel nécessaire pour lier son destin au tien était très différent de celui auquel on procède habituellement, parce que vous partagiez le même sang. Une fois la cérémonie accomplie, il a endossé et souffert l'équivalent des douleurs qui devaient t'accabler en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour te protéger. Il est devenu une épave humaine, un miséreux qui a fini par perdre la vie à la place de sa fille. »

Son discours me frappa de plein fouet, et si je n'avais pas été réduite au silence par la boule qui me comprimait la trachée, je lui aurais hurlé que tout n'était que mensonge, un ramassis de conneries comme on n'en avait plus vu depuis des siècles ! Mais telle que j'étais, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le regarder avec une expression d'horreur absolue peinte sur mon visage. Il n'en tint pas compte et continua impitoyablement.

« Bien sûr, il ne pouvait que retarder l'échéance. Un jour où l'autre, il savait qu'il finirait par mourir. Et à ce moment là, plus rien n'empêcherait quiconque le désirait de s'emparer de toi. Pourtant, son sacrifice n'aura pas été inutile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce disant, il jeta un regard en direction des deux monstres qui s'étaient rapprochés de moi, m'encadrant d'un geste protecteur et m'apportant leur soutient silencieux. Je sentais le regard soucieux et concerné de Kurama me couver de sa chaleur rassurante, comme je sentais l'aura de Hiei m'envelopper instinctivement et calmer les soubresauts de ma propre énergie astrale.

« Il t'a offert une échappatoire, un espoir de t'en sortir que tu n'aurais peut-être pas eu sans lui. Vous autres, kagemusha, êtes des créatures vraiment fascinantes… »

Toguro disparut sur ses mots, nous laissant seuls, Kurama, Hiei et moi, au beau milieu de la clairière engloutie par les ombres.

Totalement sonnée, je luttais pour ne pas m'écraser au sol, mes jambes tremblantes vacillant dangereusement sous mon poids. Ce n'était pas vrai. Non, ce n'était pas vrai.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Et pourtant, tout coïncidait.

Choquée, presque apathique, je regardais toutes les bases de mon monde s'effondrer les unes après les autres, comme une immense suite de dominos qui finiraient par faire s'effondrer l'édifice solide de mes certitudes.

Je n'étais pas humaine.

J'étais une espèce d'aberration de la nature, un freak même chez les monstres, et l'enfoiré qui me servait de père n'était pas le salopard que je croyais avoir toujours connu, mais un homme qui se sacrifiait pour le bonheur de sa fille ?

Alors quoi, je devais totalement changer d'avis et aller pleurer sur sa tombe ?

Le remercier infiniment et lui rendre les hommages régulièrement ?

L'encenser comme un héro, regretter toutes mes mauvaises paroles ?

Je secouais faiblement la tête, le regard perdu dans le lointain, dans la direction où Toguro avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt. Levant les yeux, je ne distinguais rien d'autre qu'un ciel noir, un trou béant dans l'espace temps qui semblait se foutre de ma gueule, avec son œil borgne.

Ah, tu crains Harue !

J'étais perdue. Complètement paumé, incapable de savoir par où commencer. En l'espace d'une demi-heure à peine, Toguro avait mit mon monde sans dessus-dessous, renversé mes certitudes et ébranlé les fondations mêmes de ma sanité d'esprit.

En fait, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire.

Une main posée sur mon épaule me tira subitement de ma léthargie, et je levais les yeux pour rencontrer le regard doux de Kurama. Doucement, tout doucement, il me retourna vers lui sans lâcher mon regard, comme on manierait un enfant affolé qu'on tenterait de rasséréner. En d'autres circonstances, je lui aurais gentiment dit d'aller se faire voir. Mais dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, je ne pus que me laisser bêtement faire, obéissant docilement lorsqu'il me saisit la main et me tira en avant.

« Aller, viens… on rentre. »

Et tandis que je me laissais entrainer à la suite du yoko, je sentis l'aura de Hiei s'infiltrer entre mes barrières et m'astreindre au calme. Dans mon dos, sa présence tout près de moi diffusait une chaleur réconfortante.

Une chaleur à laquelle je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces.


	15. Transition: le contre-coup

Hi every one!

Encore une fois, désolée de ces délais si longs.

En revanche, le prochain chapitre est prêt, ne me restent que quelques détails à fignoler. Il devrait donc arriver assez vite. J'en suis d'ailleurs très contente: j'étais tellement bien partie que je l'ai écrit en à peine deux jours! Le seul problème, c'est qu'il me faut maintenant bosser le double pour rattraper ce que je n'ai pas fait pendant que je faisais mumuse à écrire ma fic...T.T

Enfin bref!

Merci infiniment à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont laissé des reviews. Ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire vos impressions et vos encouragements. J'espère sincèrement que la suite de cette fic va vous plaire =)

Pour ce chapitre, je dirais seulement que je trouve cette transition nécessaire. Autrement, on tomberait direct dans un gros cliché bien gerbant... À vous de juger pour le reste!

* * *

Ce furent trois coups frappés à ma porte qui me réveillèrent le lendemain. Après les petites révélations de Toguro, Kurama m'avait reconduite jusqu'à ma chambre et mise au lit. En temps normal, ce genre de scénario m'aurait hérissé le poil. Mais à vrai dire, j'avais à peine le souvenir de m'être glissée entre mes draps. La vague sensation de sa main au creux de mes reins, peut-être, le murmure de sa voix qui me guide doucement et ses gestes précautionneux comme il me remontait la couette jusqu'au menton, puis plus rien. J'étais comme déconnectée, à mille lieues de m'en soucier. Pour ce que j'en savais, il aurait tout aussi bien pu danser la gigue en tutu à fanfreluches avec des vahinés barbue !

J'avais aussitôt sombré dans un sommeil sans rêves, assommée par le flot des dizaines de données qui me tombaient dessus comme la grêle sur une carlingue bosselée, démolissant joyeusement les espaces biens cloisonnés de ma vie.

Ouvrant un œil mal réveillé, je grognais faiblement et me renfonçais entre mes draps.

Quiconque tapait à ma porte pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter tout ça.

Ni maintenant ni jamais.

Je voulais rester planquée sous mes couettes encore une décennie ou deux, entourée de rien d'autre que de l'ignorance bienheureuse du crétin qui ferme les yeux et se bouche obstinément les oreilles. Je voulais ignorer tout ça, faire mentir Toguro et continuer comme si rien n'avait jamais été.

Je n'avais pas envie de reconstruire ma vie, encore une fois.

Les coups sur ma porte s'intensifièrent.

Fermant étroitement les yeux, je me retournais mollement en murmurant un « fiche-moi la paix » pâteux. Intérieurement, je priais. Je priais pour oublier la soirée de la veille, pour que Hiei ne soit pas à ma porte, à attendre que je daigne affronter la réalité et vienne lui ouvrir. Mais c'était sans grande conviction que je m'acharnais à croire qu'il y avait encore une chance pour que dieu existe, ou du moins pour qu'il ne se marre pas à mes dépends.

C'est pourquoi je grondais une dernière fois, soupirais de dépit et repoussais douloureusement mes couvertures.

Je restais bêtement assise quelques secondes de plus, mes yeux hagards redécouvrant ma chambre comme si c'était la première fois, comme si maintenant qu'en ma conscience d'autres murs s'étaient effondrés ses meubles et ses contours avaient eux aussi changé et que leurs formes, méconnaissables à mes yeux d'antan, devaient être réapprises une fois de plus.

Un profond soupir s'échappa de ma gorge.

Il n'y avait plus moyen de fuir, maintenant.

Baissant les yeux, je constatai que ma tenue de la veille s'était envolée, remplacée par un des tee-shirt trop larges d'Haru. Je fronçai les sourcils.

Il faudra que je pense à trucider Kurama pour avoir osé me désaper.

Amorphe ou pas, j'appréciais moyen qu'un yoko roublard ait accès à mes sous-vêtements.

…

Hep, hep, hep ! _Quoi ?_

Soudain beaucoup plus réveillée, je baissai le regard sur mes jambes nues et mes cuisses à demi-couvertes par le tee-shirt.

Oh non, pitié.

Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié ! Faites que ce en soit pas arrivé, faites que…

Tous mes espoirs de garder un poil de fierté volèrent en éclat à l'instant même où je soulevais le bas du tee-shirt pour tomber sur une magnifique petite-culotte frappée d'un gigantesque logo Superman.

Poussant un gémissement fataliste, je me laissais retomber lourdement entre mes draps.

Génial.

Celle-là, j'en entendrai parler jusqu'à ma mort.

Maudissant Haru et ses cadeaux à la con sur les douze prochaines générations, je ramassai ce qui me restait d'égo et d'amour-propre – autant dire pas grand chose – m'assénai une bonne claque mentale par la figure et me redressai définitivement, quittant la chaleur de mon lit auquel je jetai un dernier regard de regret. Baillant un bon coup, je me dépêchais d'aller ouvrir avant que Hiei ne décide de réduire ma porte en cendres.

Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait.

Connaissant la patience légendaire de mon schtroumpf de nain court sur pattes, il aurait déjà dû débarquer dans ma chambre en râlant, prêt à me débiter en rondelles si je ne me bougeais pas les miches plus vite que ça.

Au lieu de ça, j'ouvris la porte sur un Hiei au visage impénétrable et aux yeux volcaniques qui, parfaitement illisibles, me clouèrent sur place aussi sûrement qu'un coup de burin dans la gueule.

Pardonnez les métaphores pourries mais honnêtement, quand on a pris une claque comme celle que j'ai reçu hier, pas besoin d'excuse pour sortir les jeux de mots les plus nazes de toute la création.

En temps normal, me faire zieuter par Hiei de cette manière-là aurait eu de quoi m'inquiéter. Ou au moins de quoi me tirer une bonne remarque sarcastique, du genre « besoin d'échasses, rase-mottes ? ». Mais usée comme je l'étais, je me contentais de me laisser tomber contre le chambranle de la porte et de l'inviter à entrer d'un geste fatigué. Hiei ne répondit pas à mon salut sans entrain, pas plus qu'il ne se formalisa de mon absence de tenue – tee-shirt trop grand, vous vous souvenez ? – ou de mon manque de punch évident. Il alla simplement se poser dans mon canapé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Bras croisés sur sa poitrine et yeux fermés, il ne moufta pas lorsque je refermais la porte et grommelais un « j'vais me changer » presque incompréhensible.

Tant mieux, tiens, ça me faisait des vacances.

De toute façon, j'étais encore bien trop dans les vapes pour aller lui chercher des noises.

Soupirant une énième fois devant ma propre apathie, je décidais qu'une douche froide était devenue à la fois nécessaire et urgente. C'est pourquoi j'attrapais fringues, peigne et serviette et allais m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, laissant à Hiei le soin d'ouvrir la porte au reste de l'équipe qui, je n'en avais aucun doute, ne tarderait pas à rappliquer sur mon palier.

L'eau glacée sur ma peau fut comme un électrochoc.

Je me jetais sous le jet d'eau d'une seule traite et me savonnais vigoureusement, toute mon énergie me revenant à mesure que les picotements qui me brulaient la peau s'intensifiaient dans mon système nerveux. Les brumes du sommeil, celles du choc et du déni s'éclaircirent d'un coup, et toute ma lucidité d'esprit me revint comme un train foncerait dans un mur. La vivacité de l'éveil fit bientôt place à une sainte rage, une colère impuissante et inutile qui eut au moins le don de me réveiller définitivement. Plongeant la tête sous la paume de la douche, j'étouffais un hurlement de frustration et battais des poings contre le mur.

Encore une fois, je perdais le contrôle de ma propre vie, et ma propre réaction m'agaçait bien plus que l'effondrement de mon univers.

Aller Haru, remue-toi !

Tu as déjà reconstruis ta vie une fois, tu peux très bien recommencer !

Un sanglot étouffé se perdit entre le battement des jets sur ma peau. Mes dents serrées me semblaient sur le point de voler en éclat tant la pression de ma mâchoire était intense, et mes poings crispés tremblaient sur le carrelage glacé qui tapissait les murs de la salle de bain. Déglutissant difficilement, je ravalais les sanglots qui se bousculaient dans ma gorge et luttais pour calmer ma respiration emballée. De grosses larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, mêlées à la cascade glacée qui me battait le visage. Bientôt les muscles de mes bras cédèrent et je me retrouvais front collé contre le mur, des hoquets douloureux en travers de la gorge. Mon corps tout entier tremblait, mais je ne savais plus si c'était à cause du froid ou de mes muscles bandés à l'extrême.

La dernière fois, j'avais pu me reconstruire un horizon.

J'avais des amis, une école et un quotidien. J'avais mûri, trouvé un boulot et arrêté la castagne, j'avais appris à signer des papiers d'assurance, à gérer un compte en banque et à appeler le serrurier quand ma porte d'entrée refusait de fermer.

La dernière fois n'était pas aisée, mais j'avais pu m'en sortir.

La dernière fois, j'étais humaine.

Un nouveau sanglot plus fort que les précédents menaça d'éclore et je serrai les dents plus fort, au point où les muscles de ma mâchoire devinrent douloureux. Mes poings me démangeaient tant ils étaient serrés. Un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara de mes membres et je dus cogner du poing sur le mur, encore et encore, à la fois pour évacuer ma rage et m'assurer qu'ils fonctionnent encore.

En fait, j'étais tétanisée.

La dernière fois n'était pas aussi impressionnante. Je n'étais qu'une gamine qui se retrouvait orpheline, une de plus dans les quelques centaines de millions qui peuplaient le monde. Une morveuse qui devait apprendre la vie à la dure et qui était trop fière pour échouer là où d'autres s'étaient écroulés. Je n'avais eu aucun mal à prendre en main les reines de ma vie, principalement parce que même sans savoir où elles me mèneraient, j'avais une vague idée de ce à quoi le chemin ressemblerait. Mais là…

Là, ce n'était plus pareil.

On avait encore redistribué les cartes, et je me retrouvais avec une poignée de joker.

Je n'étais plus humaine.

Je ne l'avais jamais été.

Et ça, ça changeait toute la donne.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?

Etouffant un nouveau cri de rage, je cognais plus durement sur la pierre froide. Le bruit mat de la chair contre le carrelage claqua à mes oreilles comme une viande de rêve qui se heurte à la réalité.

_Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ?_

Cette fois, le fourgon de ma vie avait pris un nouveau tournant, un embranchement qui filait droit dans la brume, droit sur le néant.

**Qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire, nom de dieu ? !**

Ma respiration se fit lourde, chargée d'émotion, de non-dits, d'angoisse et de frustration.

Je pouvais reconstruire une vie d'humaine. Une fois, deux fois, cent fois, j'en étais capable ! Mais étais-je capable de changer d'identité ? De me construire une vie de monstre ? Bordel, je ne savais même pas me défendre convenablement jusqu'à l'entrainement de Hiei ! Et maintenant on s'attendait à quoi, à ce que j'hausse des épaules en disant « pas grave » et que je m'adapte par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ? J'étais censée faire ça comment, _hein ?_

À présent, mon poing battait si fort contre le mur que le carrelage commença à s'y fendre et que les éclats de blanc se teintèrent d'un rouge sanglant. Je m'en foutais. Je ne remarquais même pas la douleur, engourdie que j'étais par le froid, la peur et la désillusion.

Je ne connaissais rien du monde des ténèbres. J'ignorais ce qu'être un monstre impliquait, comment j'étais censée me comporter.

Comment j'étais censée _survivre_.

Je n'étais pas Hiei. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir seule contre tous, indifférente au monde entier sinon moi-même, et m'adapter à tout avec un sang froid proche de l'émotionnel zéro. Toguro m'avait précipitée dans un monde pour lequel je n'étais pas prête.

Un monde qui allait me bouffer.

Je n'étais pas stupide : un pas de trop, un seul écart et j'étais morte. Comment étais-je censée me reconstruire, encore une fois, quand on me tirait le tapi sous le pied pour mieux me pousser dans une jungle hostile ? Comment pouvais-je continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien quand je me trouvais si faible, faible et vulnérable, aussi facile à cueillir qu'une sucette dans la main d'un enfant ?

Inspirant un grand coup, je cessais de cogner du poing sur le mur, me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour discipliner la tempête qui faisait rage en moi.

Je n'avais pas trente-six solutions.

Même si ça me tuait de l'admettre, ma seule, mon unique chance de survie résidait de l'autre côté de la cloison, là où attendaient Hiei et très probablement Kurama.

Là où se trouvait la seule échappatoire que m'ait laissé mon père.

Accepter ça était encore plus dur que tout le reste. Savoir que sans lui, sans ce porc misérable qui restait affalé devant le téléviseur toute la journée durant, pendu à une bouteille de vodka et vautré dans sa propre crasse, je n'aurais jamais rencontré ceux qui aujourd'hui comptaient parmi mes plus proches amis me tuait de l'intérieur. Je refusais de lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Je ne voulais rien de lui, pas même mon espoir ou mon bonheur.

Pourtant je savais pertinemment que c'était exactement ce qui allait se passer.

Car désormais, j'allais devoir faire profil bas et apprendre d'eux.

Parce qu'ils savaient, eux, quelles étaient les règles de ce nouveau jeu dont j'étais devenue le pion. Parce que sans eux, j'étais morte. Ou du moins, j'avais de grandes chances de l'être.

Petit à petit, ma respiration s'apaisa et je cessais de souffler comme un buffle. Mes sanglots s'amincirent et s'espacèrent, ne laissant plus que la sensation typique des yeux rouges et boursoufflés, celle du nez enflé qui coule comme un robinet et le fourmillement désagréable des dernières traces du chagrin dans ma poitrine. Immobile, je fermais les yeux et tâchais de faire le vide. Plus que jamais, j'en avais besoin.

Mes réflexions furieuses m'avaient mené à un point de non-retour : dans la brume où ma vie s'enfonçait à toutes bringues, j'avais réussi à discerner deux filins, deux silhouettes indistinctes qui pourtant me tendaient la main. J'avais touché l'espoir du doigt, effleuré le commencement d'une prise qui pourrait me relever.

Et je n'étais pas prête à la lâcher.

De grandes, profondes inspirations résonnèrent entre les murs de la salle de bain, outrepassant même le fracas des trombes d'eau qui battaient et le sol et ma peau. Inspirer, expirer. Voilà, comme ça. Ne pas laisser la panique prendre le dessus. Admettre la peur, la nier mènerait à la catastrophe. Et réfléchir. Calmement, posément, sans toute cette fureur évacuée de mes poings sur le mur carrelé, sans toute cette frustration qui a rougit mes yeux et salé mes joues. Inspirer, expirer. Relâcher tous mes muscles, un à un. Relâcher mon aura, inconsciemment rétractée autour de moi dans une attitude défensive. Ne plus penser à rien. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. De l'autre côté de la paroi, je sentis la chaleur de l'aura de Hiei qui pulsait doucement, tranquillement, comme une âtre dans la nuit glaciale, un coin de réconfort dans la tourmente. À côté d'elle, celle de Kurama, douce, sereine et rationnelle, qui semblait si forte et si certaine que j'étais persuadée que même un ouragan ne pourrait pas la faire bouger. Je me laissais aller contre la paroi de la douche, à peine consciente d'abandonner toute fierté, aussi secrète soit-elle, en puisant du réconfort dans ces deux auras, ces encrages sûrs qui m'assuraient que quoi qu'il se passe ensuite, je n'étais pas seule.

Une chaleur bienfaisante naquit soudain en moi et diffusa paresseusement ses rayons chaleureux depuis le creux de mon ventre jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, tant et si bien que je ne sentis même plus la morsure de l'eau froide. Lentement, tout doucement, je souris et laissais complètement tomber mes barrières en sentant l'aura de Hiei chercher la mienne, s'y fondre et l'envelopper dans un océan de calme et de chaleur. Je retrouvais avec bonheur la sensation d'être pelotonnée tout contre le flanc d'un animal puissant, vibrant d'énergie et prêt à déchiqueter quiconque s'approcherait de trop près. J'aurais presque pu en pleurer tant j'avais besoin de cette sensation de sécurité, tant j'étais heureuse de sentir sa présence au fond de moi. Plus que jamais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et il était là. Ils étaient tous là, à m'attendre dans mon salon, à attendre que la crise passe et que j'ose enfin affronter la réalité.

Je réalisais brièvement que tous avaient sûrement entendu mes poings frapper le mur, mais l'oubliais si vite que je n'eus même pas le temps d'en être embarrassée.

L'aura de Hiei resserra doucement sa prise sur la mienne, presque maladroitement, et je sentis même une pointe de gêne, très vite éclipsée par une pique d'agacement qui me tira un sourire tendre et amusé.

Il était temps de sortir.

Inspirant une dernière fois, yeux fermés, je répondis pour la première fois à la sollicitation de l'aura de Hiei sur la mienne. Je l'enlaçais à mon tour, l'embrassais pleinement et lui renvoyais toute ma gratitude et ma détermination dans une vague de chaleur qui le frappa de plein fouet. Son aura vibra de contentement contre la mienne et il se retira doucement, redevenant cette boule de chaleur de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il avait compris.

Rouvrant lentement les yeux, je pris encore quelques secondes pour me recomposer, m'accrochant à la sensation de réconfort qui grisait encore mon système nerveux.

Toute la peur, la rage et l'anxiété de tantôt avaient disparu, emportées par l'eau glaciale qui tourbillonnait dans le siphon, balayées par la puissance salvatrice de l'aura de Hiei.

Je m'en sortirai.

Quoi qu'il se passe, je m'en sortirai.

Parce que c'était ce que j'avais toujours fait, m'en sortir, et parce que je ne pouvais pas tomber. Pas quand toute la bande m'épaulait, quand Hiei me relevait et que Kurama m'encourageait. Pas quand Kuwabara s'inquiétait, je le sentais à son aura, ou quand Yusuke faisait dieu sait quoi pour devenir plus fort.

Je m'en sortirai.

Un frisson me secoua toute entière comme je prenais soudain conscience de la morsure du froid sur ma peau. Souriant doucement, je fermai l'arrivée d'eau, sortis de la douche et entrepris de me sécher. J'en profitais pour aller toquer sur les barrières de Kurama, qu'il abaissa légèrement pour me permettre d'entrer. Son aura était douce et pleine de précautions, comme s'il craignait qu'un mouvement trop brusque ne m'effraie. Je roulai des yeux avant de lui envoyer un bon coup d'aura-taser – attaque apprise de mon nain de jardin bien aimé – et de me retirer tout aussi vite, non sans sentir la vague de soulagement qui relâcha son aura de sa position crispée, très vite suivie par un machiavélisme revanchard qui me tira un sourire joueur. Notre petit jeu reprenait.

Satisfaite d'avoir rassuré le yoko, je reformai mes barrières et enfilai un jean qui avait décidemment vu des jours meilleurs. Haussant les épaules, je me saisis d'un débardeur blanc, enfilai des chaussettes d'un beau orange fluo – merci Haru – et me frottai vigoureusement le crâne avec une serviette, pestant contre les nœuds qui m'arrachaient sournoisement la perruque.

Satanée crinière indomptable.

Quand enfin je me jugeais présentable – comprendre par là que mes cheveux humides étaient à peu près coincés dans un élastique – je posai une main sur la poignée, inspirai une dernière fois et poussai résolument la porte, mes affaires sous le bras.

Aussitôt, tous les yeux de l'assemblée se braquèrent sur moi.

Je déglutis.

Oh l'ambiance…

Souriant nerveusement, je lâchais un salut collectif du bout des lèvres avant d'aller m'asseoir aux côtés de Hiei sur le canapé. Directement face à moi, Kurama ne me lâchait pas du regard, ses yeux verts suivant le moindre de mes mouvements tandis qu'il se renfonçait dans son siège. Sur un fauteuil à ma droite, Kuwabara avait l'air pensif et un peu perdu, aussi. Derrière lui, Enma junior nous tournait le dos. Mains fermement serrées derrière lui, il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air contemplatif, ses yeux chocolat s'assombrissant d'une teinte de regret au fil de ses méditations. L'atmosphère était étouffante, j'avais l'impression d'avoir commis un meurtre atroce pendant mon sommeil, le genre de massacre bien sanglant dont raffolent les journalistes et qui reste au top 14 des insanités humaines pendant des décennies. Ma nervosité dû transparaitre sur mon visage car un léger sourire rassurant flotta sur les lèvres de Kurama comme ses yeux s'adoucirent, perdant leur éclat d'indifférence. Je sentis Hiei bouger discrètement à côté de moi, son bras venant furtivement frôler le mien. Je fermai les yeux un quart de secondes.

Lorsque je les rouvris, la détermination brûlait au fond de mes prunelles.

Il était temps de prendre le taureau par les cornes !

« Bien… Je suppose que tout ce qu'a dit Toguro n'était pas un mensonge ? »

Si ma manière plutôt brutale d'aborder les choses surprit notre petit comité, personne ne laissa rien paraître. Kurama haussa simplement un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres tandis que Koenma soupira discrètement avant de se retourner dans ma direction.

« Non, effectivement. Même si c'est plutôt dur à avaler, Harue, tu es bel et bien une kagemusha. »

L'entendre de la bouche du seigneur du monde des esprits me fit l'effet d'une claque de plus. J'encaissai sans broncher, grognant simplement à mi-voix.

« Super… Alors je me retrouve définitivement dans la catégorie des monstres… »

Une toux amusée me fit lever les yeux en direction de Kurama. Le yoko me souriait d'un air indulgent, et je sus qu'il se préparait à me faire une leçon d'histoire au moment même où je tombais sur ses doigts croisés et son expression studieuse.

« Pour être tout à fait exact, tu n'es pas un monstre, ni un démon. »

J'haussai un sourcil.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle baragouinait, la boule de poils ?

Mon expression de pure bouchée qui pédale dans la semoule sembla plaire à Kurama puisqu'une lueur définitivement amusée s'alluma dans ses yeux verts.

« Les kagemusha sont une race à part entière, à cheval entre les deux espèce. Plus que des humains, mais toujours moins que des monstres. Tes signes vitaux – ton pouls, ton cœur et ton sang, par exemple – fonctionnent comme ceux d'un être humain normal. Si tu étais un monstre, tu serais dotée d'un noyau, pas d'un cœur, et ses battements seraient beaucoup plus espacés. »

Pas très sûre de voir où il voulait en venir, je me contentai d'hocher la tête, secrètement soulagée de n'avoir pas totalement changé de race en une nuit.

J'étais toujours humaine.

Enfin, quelque part.

Un énorme sourire prit place sur mon visage et je baissais la tête pour le dissimuler, sans succès.

J'étais toujours humaine !

Une claque à l'arrière du crâne me sortit de mes réflexions extatiques et je me redressai brusquement, tout sourire effacé de mes lèvres comme je jetai un regard noir à Hiei qui, loin de s'en inquiéter, grommela un « idiote » qui me fit grimacer.

La toux-je-me-marre de Kurama m'empêcha de répliquer et je lui jetai un regard d'avertissement, un de ceux qui disaient « marre-toi et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver ». Bien entendu, ma menace tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Autant piquer un squale avec une aiguille, tiens !

« D'accord. Donc je suis quoi, une sorte de super-humaine ? »

Nouvelle toux de la part du rouquin.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. » dit-il, et son sourire exprimait clairement combien il était heureux de me voir repartir pour de bon.

« Comme je l'ai expliqué hier, les kagemusha ne sont pas réputés pour être de grands combattants. À vrai dire, en terme de puissance brute, ils n'excèdent jamais la tranche supérieure de la classe C. »

À cela mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, avant que je ne me laisse retomber en arrière en poussant un grognement fataliste.

« Rhaaa non ! À quoi ça sert d'être un super-humain si on n'a pas de super pouvoirs ? »

Kurama haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon ? »

Indifférente à l'air perdu des quatre hôtes qui squattaient mon salon, je continuai à râler.

« Non mais sans rire, ça craint ! On m'apprend que je ne suis pas totalement humaine, le genre de truc qui n'arrive à personne et là je me dis : '_Jackpot !_ _Au moins je pourrai devenir super forte et invincible et tout le toutim' _mais nooooon… ce serait trop beau ! La classe C ? C'est naze ! »

Gros moment de flottement avant que Kurama n'éclate définitivement de rire, suivi de Hiei qui, s'il ne partit pas d'un rire franc, laissa échapper un « pfft » et un demi-sourire narquois. Je n'y prêtais pas attention et continuai à ruminer ma malchance, maudissant tous les dieux qui s'éclataient à me faire espérer un bœuf pour finalement me refiler un œuf. Je haïssais ma malchance.

Lorsque sa crise de rire fut enfin passée, Kurama secoua la tête d'un air faussement exaspéré et repris là où il s'était arrêté.

« Désolé Haru, pas de super puissance ni de kryptonite pour toi. »

Je le fusillai du regard, parfaitement consciente de sa petite allusion à mes sous-vêtements de la veille, ce à quoi il me répondit par un sourire hilare et un regard qui signifiait très clairement : _« celle-là, elle vaut trois points »._

_Damn !_

Levant le nez dans la direction opposée, je le snobai magistralement avant de m'immobiliser brusquement. Fronçant les sourcils, je me tournai vers Enma junior.

« Dites… Si comme vous dîtes, le monde des esprits voit tout et blablabla, comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez rien remarqué avant ? »

Le souverain à tétine tiqua et détourna le regard. J'haussai un sourcil. Il avait avalé sa langue, le rejeton royal ? À moins qu'elle ne soit restée collée à sa tétine ? Mon air inquisiteur fit bientôt place à la compréhension comme je percutai enfin la raison de ce silence.

« Vous saviez, pas vrai ? Vous saviez que je n'étais pas humaine, c'est pour ça que vous me surveilliez avec votre écran et que vous m'avez cassé les pieds pour que je ne me fasse pas remarquer. »

Mon ton quelque peu venimeux décida Koenma à sortir de son mutisme et à s'expliquer. Il soupira.

« Effectivement, je le savais. »

Je grondai.

Saleté de mioche en tunique ! Ah pour sûr, il avait dû bien se marrer à me regarder paniquer pendant les premiers tours du tournoi ! J'allais répliquer quand Koenma leva une main impérieuse.

« Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. »

Franchement, ses explications, il pouvait bien se les carrer là où je pense ! Je lui aurais bien fait part de cette charmante réflexion si Kuwabara n'avait pas envoyé son pied valser dans mes tibias. Je décollais subitement du siège en laissant échapper un jappement douloureux. Le regard ultra-noir que je lui balançais ensuite eut autant d'effet qu'un morceau de glace sur les plaines brûlantes du Sahara. Kuwabara se contenta de me fixer d'un regard autoritaire, ses yeux empreints d'une sévérité qu'on lui voyait rarement. Détournant le regard, je fis la moue et laissai Enma junior continuer. Le morveux souffla un bon coup, comme exaspéré d'avance, et commença ses explications.

« C'est vrai que si j'ai pu te convoquer au Reikai le soir même du jour où tu as commencé à voir les insectes des ténèbres, ce n'était pas par hasard. J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi, et ce depuis très longtemps. »

Nouveau silence. Koenma ferma les yeux, comme s'il se remémorait quelque chose, un événement qui expliquerait cette surveillance rapprochée.

« Comme Toguro te l'a visiblement expliqué, les kagemusha étaient présumés disparus. Nous pensions leur race éteinte et personne n'en avait plus vu depuis des centaines d'années. Pourtant un soir, un homme est venu me trouver en affirmant en être un. »

Je serrai les dents et réprimai un grognement fataliste, comprenant avant même qu'il ne poursuive.

J'étais vraiment obligée d'entendre cette partie-là de l'histoire ?

De tout ce que m'avait dit Toguro, cette couleuvre était sans aucun doute la plus difficile à avaler. J'avais l'impression qu'on me présentait une cuillère remplie d'une mixture acide, le genre de breuvage immonde et corrosif dont on sait qu'il nous refilera les crampes d'estomac du siècle et qu'on s'évertue à éviter en détournant puérilement la tête, lèvres pincées et yeux fermés, en espérant stupidement que ça suffise à décourager l'espèce de sadique à l'autre bout du manche. Je fis une moue dégoutée, m'attirant un regard amusé de Kurama et un haussement de sourcil de Kuwabara. Indifférent à mes grimaces mal embouchées, Koenma continua, ses yeux bruns perdus dans ses souvenirs.

« Mono Kentaro a fait un désordre de tous les diables pour parvenir jusqu'au palais céleste, et il ne s'est pas arrêté avant d'obtenir gain de cause. J'ai fini par lui accorder une audience, plus pour m'en débarrasser que par réel intérêt pour sa cause. »

Je retins un reniflement désabusé. À croire que mon père n'avait jamais été une figure de délicatesse et de discrétion, même avant d'être marié à sa binouze. Et on se demandait pourquoi je trouvais que ce type n'était rien d'autre qu'un bouffon. Même Enma junior avait souhaité s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, pourtant le morveux supportait Botan et son hyperactivité H-24 ! C'était dire.

Secouant brièvement la tête, je m'administrai une paire de claques mentales et reportai mon attention sur Koenma.

« Il avait besoin de mon aide pour sauver sa fille, un nourrisson alors âgé d'à peine deux ans. La mère n'étant plus là, il était incapable de camoufler son énergie astrale et ce n'était plus qu'une question d'années avant qu'elle n'entre en possession de son héritage. Avant que le monde des ténèbres ne la débusque et se mette en chasse. »

Cette fois, je grimaçais pour de bon. J'avais du mal à m'imaginer mon père supplier qui que ce soit pour qu'on me sauve la vie. Ca ne collait pas avec le personnage. _Hell_, j'avais grandi avec lui, je savais de quoi je parlais ! Gonflant puérilement les joues, je fronçais le nez en songeant que même si on devait me répéter l'histoire vingt fois par jour, mon opinion de lui ne changerait pas. Nuh-uh. Ça, c'était un point sur lequel je ne ferai aucune concession. Je voulais bien changer de vie, d'école, de monde et même de nature, tiens ! je préférais encore accepter d'être un monstre plutôt que de changer d'avis sur mon père.

Ce type était un salaud, point à la ligne.

C'était une donnée de mon monde que je n'étais pas prêtre à changer de sitôt.

Tandis que je ruminais dans mon coin, Koenma s'accorda une pause pour boire un verre d'eau que je ne l'avais même pas vu remplir. J'ignorais si c'était pour marquer une pause dramatique, pour m'agacer ou parce qu'il avait réellement soif. Connaissant l'animal, je penchais plutôt pour le premier. Pas que je me sois risquée à le lui faire remarquer. Avec un peu de chance, il oublierait ce qu'il était en train de raconter et me ficherait la paix avec cette histoire. Malheureusement pour moi, il reprit aussitôt son verre reposé sur la table.

« Il m'a demandé d'attendre encore quelques années, suffisamment pour que l'enfant soit capable de survivre seule. Puis je l'ai aidé à procéder au rituel qui ferait de lui sa kagemusha. Juste avant de sceller le rituel, il m'a fait promettre de garder un œil sur toi. Voilà pourquoi tu étais filmée. Lorsque je t'ai vue écraser cet insecte, j'ai su que ton héritage commençait à se réveiller. Faire de toi l'assistante de Yusuke au poste de détective du monde spirituel n'était pas, comme tu le pensais, une manière de m'assurer que tu n'ébruites pas l'existence des démons. C'était le seul moyen de te garder en sécurité. »

Serrant les lèvres, je m'efforçais de ravaler une remarque acide pour me concentrer sur ses cinq dernières phrases plutôt que sur tout le reste, ignorant délibérément tout ce qui concernait mon père. Je ne leur ferai pas la grâce d'une remarque à son propos.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet. Si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi sensible, j'aurais presque pu m'en amuser. Au lieu de ça, je me contentais de froncer le nez avant de jeter un rictus moqueur au souverain du monde spirituel.

« Tout ce charabia pour nous dire qu'en fait, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un vieux stalker… »

Pendant une fraction de seconde Koenma paru soufflé, puis outré, comme si je venais juste de lâcher un pet dans une église. Il haussa les sourcils et rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux avant de prendre une expression agacée et un ton moraliste.

« Harue ! De tout ce que je viens de dire, c'est tout ce que tu retiens ? ! »

J'eus un sourire un peu moqueur, mais n'ajoutai rien de plus. Pour moi, le sujet était clos. Kurama sembla comprendre qu'il serait inutile d'insister et détourna subtilement la conversation, attirant l'attention d'Enma junior ailleurs que sur ma fantastique petite personne. Notez bien l'ironie. Loin de lui en être reconnaissante, je me désintéressai totalement de la conversation pour m'abîmer dans mes pensées, préférant ruminer ma situation dans un coin bien tranquille de mon esprit plutôt que devant témoins. Très vite, j'oubliais même leur présence à mes côtés. Yeux fermés, je me renfonçai entre les coussins du canapé, étendis mes jambes loin devant moi et étouffai le son de leurs voix dans un coin sombre de ma conscience.

De tout ce qui devait être dit ce matin, j'avais entendu le plus important.

J'étais une kagemusha, une espèce d'humain pas tout à fait normal dont j'ignorai presque tout. Avec un peu de concentration, je pouvais ressentir les auras à un degré différent du péquenaud moyen. Plutôt que de simplement sentir la présence de l'énergie spirituelle d'un individu, je m'en imprégnais comme une éponge, au point de ressentir chaque mouvement, chaque sursaut qui en agitait la surface. Poussé au maximum, ce phénomène me permettait même d'absorber les blessures d'un autre. Et à la suite d'une cérémonie dont j'ignorais tout, mon père était devenu mon kagemusha, ce qui lui avait valu une vie misérable et une mort non moins pathétique.

Kagemusha. Poupées de l'ombre, talismans infaillibles, instruments de puissance. Pourchassés, convoités, parqués dans des cages et finalement disparus, contraints à l'exil et au secret absolu.

Toutes ces données tournoyaient dans ma tête, comme un fouillis d'informations, une bouillabaisse dont je ne pouvais rien tirer si ce n'était une tambouille indigeste. Je soufflais profondément, un long soupir douloureux qui trahit ma lassitude et mon égarement.

Kurama avait raison.

J'avais le don de me fourrer dans des situations complètement foireuses. Et c'était peu de le dire.

Je fus soudain tirée de mes réflexions par la voix de Koenma qui, d'un ton ferme, déclara un « c'est décidé » qui semblait clore je ne savais quelle discussion. Je clignais bêtement des yeux, comme soudain tirée d'un sommeil particulièrement profond, et pris alors conscience des quatre paires d'yeux rivés sur moi, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que j'explose d'un moment à l'autre. J'haussais un sourcil.

« Euh… j'ai manqué quelque chose ? »

Ma question sembla les prendre au dépourvu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que la raison de mon silence n'était pas une soudaine – et très improbable – docilité, mais plutôt une baisse d'attention momentanée. Koenma eut un soupire fataliste un peu agacé tandis que Kurama s'évertuait à contenir un sourire amusé un peu contrit, signe que lui non plus ne se réjouissait pas à l'idée de me faire un replay de la conversation des dix dernières minutes. Je le soupçonnais même d'appréhender ma réaction, comme un parent qui sent venir le caprice de son gosse et qui se prépare mentalement à l'argumentation du siècle. Pour avoir déjà croisé ce regard quelques rares fois auparavant, je savais j'allais regretter amèrement mes trois minutes d'absence. Finalement, ce fut Hiei qui monta au front le premier. Bras croisés, yeux fermés et figé tel une statue de marbre, il avait tout l'air de celui qui ne s'en laisserait pas conter.

« Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies appris à contrôler ton aura. »

Ce disant, ils tourna la tête et braqua sur moi un regard volcanique, rien de moins que dominant. Son attitude entière demandait – non – _exigeait_ ma soumission. Un long frisson remonta le long de mon dos je déglutis péniblement. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me rappelais que je ne m'adressais pas à une simple demi-portion dotée d'un caractère de teckel mais à un tueur, un des criminels les plus crains et les plus respectés du Makai tout entier. Sa présence devint écrasante, tellement imposante que je me trouvais soudain incapable de détourner le regard, comme paralysée par la puissance brute qui flambait dans ses yeux carmin. Il me fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avait recommencé à parler.

« Tu ne descendras plus jusqu'au ring. Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne, et sans discuter. »

J'inspirai brusquement et ouvris la bouche, prête à répondre vertement – au diable l'instinct de survie ! – quand la voix de Kurama coupa net toute protestation que je m'apprêtais à formuler.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, Haru. »

Soufflée, je refermai la bouche dans un « glop » sonore et le dévisageai d'un air indigné. Il me sourit faiblement, ses yeux verts compréhensifs mais néanmoins intraitables.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te laisser assister aux rencontres de trop près. Rien ne nous dis que tu ne perdras pas encore une fois le contrôle. Et à ce moment-là qu'est-ce qui se passera ? Tu absorberas nos blessures, d'accord, mais ensuite ? Tu ne sais ni arrêter ce phénomène, ni le diriger. Combien de nos blessures pourras-tu prendre avant de t'effondrer ? Et une fois que tu auras atteint ta limite, qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu sauras t'arrêter ? Tu risques de mourir, Haru, et tout ça _sans le faire exprès_. »

A ces mots je sentis le regard de Hiei se faire plus lourd. Son aura battit sourdement tout près de la mienne, comme un muscle puissant dont la force en ferait frémir la surface. Kurama lui-même ne m'offrit aucune chance de salut, sa propre aura pleine d'une autorité froide et écrasante qui rappelait le bandit légendaire tapis sous la surface. Ses yeux verts alors teintés d'or me clouaient sur place aussi sûrement qu'une horde d'épines, et je me sentis répondre à sa demande implicite, l'ordre silencieux qui passait dans ses pupilles impérieuses. Mon corps tout entier se désenfla, comme une baudruche qui exhale ses derniers relents d'air. Mes muscles d'abord tendus, gonflés par l'énergie de la rébellion, devinrent soudain aussi mous que du beurre fondu et je me sentis partir en arrière malgré moi, seulement retenue par le dossier rembourré du canapé. Ma respiration devint profonde, laborieuse, et je luttais contre l'envie irrationnelle de rejeter la tête en arrière pour découvrir ma gorge, répondant à l'appel du yoko. Pas une seule fois le contact visuel ne fut rompu, et seule ma fierté, défiante et féroce, me permit de soutenir son regard. Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour garder mes yeux rivés aux siens, signe silencieux mais ô combien éloquent de mon désaccord malgré l'apparente soumission dont tout le reste de mon corps faisait preuve. Kurama sourit, comme secrètement ravi de cette démonstration d'indépendance en dépit du bon sens. Ça ne l'empêcha cependant pas de poursuivre.

« Nous ne pourrons pas te protéger pendant que nous nous battrons sur le ring. Si un seul monstre dans le public venait à réaliser qu'une kagemusha se trouvait juste sous son nez, nous n'aurions ni le temps, ni la force de le repousser. Ils sont des centaines, Haru, à s'entasser dans les gradins. Fatigués comme nous le serons, nous ne pourrons pas les tenir à l'écart, aussi faibles soient-ils, s'ils venaient à attaquer tous ensemble. L'un ou l'autre finirait forcément par t'attraper, et ce serait la fin. »

Je frémis malgré moi à ces mots. Toute ma défiance s'envola et je baissais les yeux avant d'acquiescer silencieusement, soudain douloureusement consciente de ce qui se jouait devant moi. J'étais devenu une cible ambulante, un aimant à problèmes qui hurlait « danger » pour eux comme pour moi. Novice comme je l'étais, je pouvais très bien mourir d'un trop plein de blessures comme causer la démise de toute mon équipe en déclenchant une vague d'attaques au moment précis où ils seraient les plus vulnérables, lorsque la fatigue et les blessures des récents combats auraient consumé la totalité de leurs forces.

_« Hn. Nous ne sommes pas si faibles, idiote, nous n'avons simplement pas que ça à faire... »_

Je sursautai au son de la voix de Hiei et tournai vers lui des yeux effarés. Pas que sa petite déclaration m'ait surprise, non ! ce genre de petite tirade arrogante était devenue monnaie courante dans la bouche de notre nain de jardin national. Non, ce qui me chiffonnait, c'était que Hiei n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Je veux dire, _littéralement_, comme dans « j'entends sa voix mais, _nom de dieu_, il n'a _pas ouvert la bouche _» ! Hiei me jeta une œillade amusée et un peu désabusée, aussi, avec un rictus qui signifiait clairement « humaine pathétique, tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien », tandis que sous son bandeau frontal, son troisième œil luisait faiblement.

_« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'étendue des pouvoirs du Jagan, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Cette fois ci, ma mâchoire se décrocha et mes yeux devinrent tellement ronds que je m'étonnais qu'ils n'aient pas déjà roulé au sol ! Pointant brusquement un doigt dans sa direction, j'ouvris et fermai plusieurs fois la bouche, complètement hallucinée, avant de me secouer pour ensuite retomber dans l'inanition la plus totale. Tous les fusibles de mon pauvre cerveau grillèrent, je sentais presque l'odeur du caoutchouc brulé et du plastic roussi par la décharge.

L'expression _brain dead_ venait de prendre un tout nouveau sens.

Parce qu'il était tout bonnement impossible – et je dis bien _im-po-ssible_, no way in hell, même pas si l'enfer devait geler – que la voix de Hiei résonne sous mon crâne sans qu'il ait seulement remué les lèvres !

… n'est-ce pas ?

Un éclat de rire me tira soudain de ma torpeur stupide, et je me retournai vivement pour fusiller Kurama du regard. L'intéressé s'en préoccupa comme un pingouin de la canicule et repartit dans un fou rire qui lui tira presque des larmes. Près de la fenêtre, Koenma lui même ricanait comme un imbécile, ses joues gonflées rougies par l'effort – inutile, je tiens à le préciser – qu'il déployait pour contenir son hilarité. Seul Kuwabara semblait aussi paumé que moi, bien que je doutais qu'il ait, comme moi, eu droit à la visite du schtroumpf grognon sous son crâne. Si tel avait été le cas, nul doute qu'il ne se serait pas contenté de nous dévisager à tour de rôle comme si nous venions tous de péter une pile. Accrochant mes yeux des siens, il me jeta un regard interrogatif auquel je répondis par une expression stupide, au moins aussi paumée que lui.

Une inspiration soudaine et laborieuse de Kurama me tira de ma torpeur imbécile. Le rouquin luttait pour reprendre son souffle, secoué par les restes d'un fou rire qu'il peinait encore à calmer.

« Oh, Haru… Tu… haha ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! C'était… »

Et c'était reparti.

Agacée, je fronçais le nez et jetais un regard mauvais à Hiei, qui avait lui-même laissé échappé un ricanement satisfait. Rire qui fut soudain couvert par la voix forte de Kuwabara.

« Mais enfin, quelqu'un va se décider à m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi Haru a l'air d'avoir vu passer un fantôme ? Et pourquoi vous vous marrez tous ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?! »

Bonne question, Kuwabara. _Très_ bonne question. Moi même j'aimerais bien entendre la réponse.

A mon plus grand agacement, Kurama était toujours en train de se marrer comme le yoko taré qu'il était, aussi ce fut Koenma qui, une main sur le dossier du fauteuil de Kuwabara afin de soutenir sa masse de demi-dieu à demi mort de rire, lui répondit entre deux respiration saccadées.

« Il semblerait que Haru vienne de découvrir l'un des nombreux avantages du Jagan. »

Pendant cinq secondes, je suffoquais comme une carpe sortie de l'eau, la bouche bêtement ouverte tandis que Kuwabara m'interrogeait du regard. Puis soudain, comme une lampe qui s'allume lorsqu'on la branche sur secteur, je secouais furieusement la tête avant de me retourner vers Hiei.

« Ok, c'est quoi ce _bordel_ ? »

Pour seule réponse, Hiei ne me gratifia de rien de plus qu'un haussement de sourcil significatif.

« Hiei est un télépathe, Haru. Le Jagan lui permet de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de n'importe qui, de lire dans ses pensées ou de lui transmettre ses propres idées, selon sa volonté. »

Tiens ? Il n'était pas mort d'asphyxie le renard empaillé ?

Un reniflement amusé échappa soudain à mon voisin de banquette et je pâlis considérablement.

Oh non, il n'avait quand même pas entendu ça, si ?

Nouveau regard significatif de la part du maitre du feu.

Oh. Merde.

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde !

Télépathe ? Sans dec' ? Genre, stalker pas très net qui s'introduit dans ta tête pour écouter la moindre de tes pensées ? Ce genre de télépathe, _là_ ?

Un grondement agacé s'éleva soudain près de moi et je me tendis imperceptiblement, soudain douloureusement consciente de la vague d'agacement qui agita l'aura de Hiei. L'intéressé me balança un regard ultra-noir, sans aucun doute peu appréciatif d'avoir été qualifié de « stalker pas net ». Mais avant même qu'il ait pu émettre un commentaire ou que j'ai pu moi-même répondre à la provocation, Kuwabara sauta sur ses pieds, attirant efficacement l'attention de Hiei sur lui.

« Quoi ?! Un télépathe ?! Et tu comptais nous dire ça quand, le nain de jardin ? »

Grondement chez le nain de jardin en question. Kuwabara pâlit soudain et dévisagea Hiei comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième paire de bras.

« Si ça se trouve tu es en train de lire mes pensées, là, tout de suite ? Gwaaaah ! Sors de ma tête ! Sors de ma tête ! »

Ce disant il fit de grands moulinets avec ses bras avant de se plaquer les mains sur les tempes en secouant vigoureusement la tête, comme s'il espérait se débarrasser d'un truc particulièrement répugnant qu'il aurait de coincé dans les cheveux. L'image aurait pu être assez comique si je n'avais pas été tentée de faire la même chose.

Sans rire, Hiei pourrait très bien être en train d'écouter aux portes et je n'aurais aucun moyen de le savoir. Je me sentis soudain mal à l'aise, comme si je n'étais plus tout à fait seule chez moi.

Un claquement de langue agacé me sortit de mes pensées aussi sûrement qu'un coup de fouet sur le museau.

« Idiot. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à lire dans tes pensées. Un esprit aussi vide que le tien, je ne serais même pas sûr de pouvoir en ressortir.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, rase-mottes ?!

_ Tu m'as très bien compris. »

Depuis son perchoir entre les cousins moelleux du canapé d'en face, Kurama secoua la tête d'un air mi amusé mi fataliste, comme désespéré par cette énième rixe verbale entre le rouquin et la demie portion qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Rencontrant son regard pétillant, je reniflais. En réalité, il était toujours mort de rire. Il me répondit par un haussement de sourcil moqueur, parfaitement conscient de mon embarras actuel. Je me sentis rougir à mon plus grand désarroi.

Le nombre de conneries qui me passaient par la tête et qu'il avait dû entendre… !

Un reniflement sarcastique attira mon attention sur la source de mon problème actuel.

« Même l'esprit du détective paraît brillant comparé au tien, gamine stupide. »

Je rougis jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, partagée entre l'envie de le bourrer de gnons jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et l'impulsion complètement stupide de m'enfuir à toutes bringues pour me terrer dans le prochain trou de souris. Finalement, ce fut l'agacement qui prima. Je lui balançai le regard le plus noir que j'avais en rayon et détournai la tête en émettant un « peuh ! » agacé.

La prochaine fois qu'il s'aventurerait sous mon crâne, il pouvait s'attendre à un replay de Midi les Zouzous, version intégrale et non-censurée. Non mais !

Je frissonnais.

C'est dans ces moments précis que je me posais des questions sur la santé mentale d'Hatsuharu. Sérieusement, gare à celui qui se mettait entre lui et sa télé aux heures de diffusion de son émission préférée. J'avais bien pensé à planquer la télécommande, juste histoire de m'épargner le générique horripilant et, accessoirement, la série de dessins animés qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre – je jure que je n'avais jamais vu une grande bringue de la trempe d'Haru fredonner des chansons stupides avec autant d'enthousiasme – mais ce crétin de blond a retourné l'appart' tout entier en un temps record pour retrouver sa foutue zapette. Imbécile de bulldozer drogué au sucre.

Un sourire bien involontaire m'échappa à ce souvenir. Même à des kilomètres de l'autre côté de la mer, Haru trouvait encore le moyen de me faire marrer avec ses conneries. Son souvenir me radoucit un peu et je m'affaissais dans le canapé, soudain plus sereine. Yeux fermés, je ne vis pas les yeux devenus assassins de Hiei, pas plus que ses poings brusquement serrés à ses flancs. Le silence soudain qui tomba dans le salon me parut étrange au bout d'un moment, et je rouvris les yeux pour tomber sur le regard inquisiteur de Kurama qui nous dévisageait, Hiei et moi, comme deux spécimens particulièrement étranges. Sourcil arqué, pose inquisitrice et lueur amusée au fond des yeux, il avait tout du yoko fouineur des grands jours. En cherchant un peu, je réussis à distinguer la silhouette d'Enma junior, planqué derrière le fauteuil où Kuwabara s'accrochait à son dossier comme à un ours en peluche, ses yeux méfiants et un peu effrayés braqués sur Hiei. Hiei qui, à bien y regarder, avait perdu sa posture _presque_ détendue pour revenir à la rigidité du manche à balais.

OK. _What the fuck ?_

J'eus beau interroger Kurama d'un haussement de sourcil, je ne récoltai rien de plus qu'un demi-sourire joueur et un regard amusé qui me hérissa le poil. Haussant les épaules, je décidais de ne pas insister. Le renard avait la tête dure – j'en savais quelque chose – et j'avais dans l'idée que même les deux imbéciles qui tremblaient de trouille sur leur fauteuil ne seraient pas en mesure de m'expliquer la soudaine aura meurtrière qui émanait de notre nain de jardin préféré. Keh. Même un foutu medium se casserait le bol à essayer de déchiffrer son comportement. Autant aller pisser dans un violon, comme dirait Yusuke.

En parlant de ça…

« Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Genkai ? »

Kuwabara sembla se réveiller un peu au nom du guerrier masqué, même si son regard restait résolument fixé sur Hiei, juste au cas où.

« Non, pas vue. Elle a disparu depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et Yusuke n'a pas réapparu depuis.

_Yusuke et Genkai ne risquent rien pour le moment. Vous devriez plutôt vous soucier de la rencontre à venir. » intervint Enma junior.

« Si je me souviens bien, les demies-finales commencent demain. »

Je grimaçais.

Avec toutes ces conneries, j'avais perdu la notion du temps. En y réfléchissant bien, je parvins à me rappeler le nom de l'équipe adverse – vaguement, bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si j'y avais prêté grande attention – et même quelques visages. Un grand black au tronc noueux et aux lèvres charnues, un blond toujours en train de mâchonner dieu savait quoi, un nabot teigneux, un vieux débris et un playboy efféminé. Un gloussement stupide m'échappa quand je comparais Shishi-je-ne-sais-plus-trop-quoi avec Kurama. Sérieux, leurs cheveux étaient mieux entretenus que ceux de la moitié de la population féminine ! Si c'était pas douteux, ça… Sans parle de la horde de fangirls qui jacassaient à tout va sur leur passage.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées – je jure que cette histoire de Jagan m'aura traumatisée plus que de raison ! – Kurama leva les yeux vers moi, l'air inquisiteur quant à mon soudain amusement. Je lui retournais un sourire angélique, le genre de rictus qui disait « t'inquiètes, je me fous de ta gueule mais il vaut mieux que tu n'en saches rien ». Autant dire qu'il n'en fut pas plus rassuré. C'était bien dommage pour lui, parce que je n'étais pas prête à le mettre au parfum. Sur un dernier sourire taquin, je détournais les yeux et mimais l'air le plus innocent possible. Ce n'est pas comme si je venais d'imaginer Kurama en robe et fanfreluches. Non, pas le moins du monde.

Après un dernier sourire amusé, je décidais de redescendre sur terre une bonne fois pour toute. Je me connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que lorsque j'étais stressée ou contrariée, je trouvais toujours le moyen de digresser sur des choses stupides et sans importance pour soulager la pression. Comme maintenant, par exemple. Comme si la tête de Shishi-latte-moi-la-tronche avait une quelconque importance. Sans compter que l'image d'un Kurama en princesse Disney n'était pas exactement ce que j'appelais l'épitomé du sexy ou même du pertinent, aussi poilant que ça puisse paraître. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser aller à ce genre de penchant puéril. J'étais sortie de cette salle-de-bain déterminée à faire front. Jusqu'ici, je m'étais plutôt bien débrouillée. Je n'allais pas laisser tous ces efforts passer à la trappe juste pour quelques vannes à la manque. J'avais encore quelques petits points à clarifier. J'aurais tout le temps de m'adonner à mes mauvaises habitudes plus tard. Après.

Mon humeur soudain plus sérieuse dû se lire sur mon visage, car le silence retomba peu à peu dans la pièce. Hiei et Kuwabara interrompirent leurs insultes et Enma junior cessa d'entretenir un quasi-monologue avec un Kurama qui n'écoutait de toute façon que d'une oreille, ses yeux verts résolument attentifs au moindre changement de mes expressions.

Ce bon vieux Kurama me connaissait presque un peu trop bien à mon goût.

Quelque part, j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait compris mon mode de fonctionnement, ces rouages un peu étranges qui régissaient mon psyché. Sous ses prunelles attentives, j'étais passée de mortellement sérieuse à amorphe, avant que ne s'enclenche mon éternel système de défense : un mélange de stupidité, d'humour vache et de dérision, pour enfin revenir à la case départ. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il s'était amusé à anticiper chacun de ces stades, à les prédire et les prévoir, à compter le nombre de secondes qu'il me faudrait pour passer de l'un à l'autre et à attendre que je me trouve enfin dans la bonne phase du cycle – celle où ses arguments auront le plus d'impact – pour porter son coup. Je pouvais presque voir son sourire de yoko débile satisfait d'avoir résolu un puzzle particulièrement compliqué. Seulement, je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser mener par le bout du nez. Bon, d'accord, peut-être que si, occasionnellement. Mais pas si j'avais mon mot à dire ! Aussi me redressais-je de toute ma hauteur dans ce foutu canapé même pas confortable, avant de redresser vainement le menton et de rencontrer son regard bille en tête. Il y avait de la provocation dans ma manœuvre, et je sus que j'avais réussis à le surprendre encore une fois lorsqu'un sourire appréciateur et fermement amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Kurama. À ma manière, je venais de relancer le jeu. Un jeu plus profond et infiniment plus compliqué que notre échange de vannes habituel. Ce n'était pas à Shuishi que j'en appelais, mais bien à Yoko, cette partie sombre faite d'instincts et de malice qui grondait sous la surface.

_Essayes donc de m'analyser, renard galeux. Je vais te donner de quoi t'y casser les dents !_

Poser un challenge au roi des voleurs – et surtout à un kitsune, sûrement la race de yokai la plus friande de jeux mentaux, d'énigmes et de puzzles – n'était sûrement pas la chose la plus sage à faire. Et certainement pas la plus recommandée, surtout quand on pensait que le yoko en question était de la trempe de Kurama. Cependant, je me sentis soudain invincible, comme regonflée à bloc. Remplie d'une défiance et d'une combativité que je croyais perdue sous les pompes cirées de Toguro. Oui. C'était exactement ça; ce dont j'avais besoin pour repartir, pour reprendre pied et avancer. J'avais besoin de ce challenge, de cette étincelle déterminée au fond des yeux du rouquin, de ce feu qui dévorait soudain tout mon corps.

J'allais lui montrer que je n'étais pas encore finie.

J'avais encore de la ressource, je pouvais encore me battre ! Il gèlerait en enfer le jour où Yoko Kurama aura fait le tour de Mono Harue !

Rengorgée par ce nouvel élan de confidence, je lui adressais un sourire carnassier qu'il me rendit, lui aussi soudain fébrile. Le kitsune en lui était euphorique, ses yeux verts remplis d'une exaltation presque frénétique : lui qui pensait avoir résolu un puzzle, je venais de redistribuer les pièces pour lui en présenter une version flambant neuve, probablement dix fois plus compliquée. C'était comme un vieux jouet qui soudain révèlerait une nouveauté jusque-là gardée secrète, comme une flamme qui attirerait sa curiosité. Je l'intriguais, je l'amusais, je le frustrais aussi, souvent.

Je l'intéressais.

Et c'est à cette curiosité que je m'accrochais, c'est elle que j'attisais à cet instant, que je nourrissais jusqu'à la faire flamber, vive et brûlante, car c'était une donnée de ma vie qui avait toujours été là, depuis notre rencontre, et que je voulais conserver le plus longtemps possible. C'était mon encrage, mon repère de sûreté. J'étais une chose étrange pour Kurama, une gamine dont les réactions ne cessaient de le surprendre. Je voulais coller à ce rôle encore un peu plus longtemps, parce qu'humaine ou kagemusha, ou même monstre ou fangirl s'il le fallait ! c'était moi qui avais retenu son attention. Moi et mes réactions, mes raisonnements à la con et mes blagues imbéciles qui avaient intrigué le rouquin. Et sous ses yeux verts je me sentis comme avant que tout ça ne commence. Avant que mon monde ne se retourne sens dessus dessous. Il me regardait comme avant, avec la même lueur d'intérêt, la même intensité, le même rictus joueur et compétitif. Rien ne changerait. Il m'aiderait comme avant, me charrierait comme avant, me casserait les pieds comme avant et me soutiendrait comme toujours. Tout ce que j'avais eu à faire, c'était sortir de ma torpeur imbécile et redevenir la Harue de tous les jours.

Avec ce soudain regain d'énergie me revint toute ma fougue et mon indépendance. Le choc des révélations de la veille, la rage, la confusion et le sentiment d'impuissance cédèrent le pas à mon éternelle impétuosité, cette détermination de faire aller, ce gros « merde ! » jeté à la gueule du monde par une adolescente puérile et mal élevée.

Mono Harue était de retour, et Toguro n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !


	16. Petite morveuse deviendra grande

Oh my...

GOSH DARN IT!

Attention les yeux! Vous avez sous le nez THE chapitre! De loin mon préféré!

Accrochez-vous à vos sièges, il y a de l'action au menu! Vu l'inertie qui régnait dans le chapitre précédent, il fallait bien la double dose dans celui-ci ;)

D'ailleurs... une petite surprise vous attend... voire même deux! Honnêtement, je pensais attendre encore un peu avant de poster ce chapitre, mais j'avais trop envie de lire vos réactions. Doooooonc...

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Ah! Au fait, petite dédicace spéciale sur ce chapitre à MissSilverC - si je me souviens bien, ton anniversaire est en février, non? - et à Darkangel Guard, dont les longs commentaires sont toujours un vrai plaisir à lire.

Et bien sûr, un énorme merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer: Missy, kuchiyume, Else1991-Jeneteledirapasxb, miki-chan, Une lectrice, La-Faucheuse, Ellimac, lala, Yami Shino, Revesombre, konichiwa, Shinrie, gEnErou, Camcam1213, C-Karl, Le Pede, Vampaya1807, aARON4815, LePetitBonhommeEnMousse, Loelia-Caitlin, Lulu, Arisu, LilyPotter78, MisspetiteCandy, No life found, TaDiLu, Kelly3, et Miki-san.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! =D

* * *

Finalement, il fut décidé que je resterais dans ma chambre pendant la rencontre. J'avais bien avancé quelques protestations, mais même pour moi elles sonnaient faux. Je n'étais pas aussi stupide que je voulais bien le laisser paraître : j'avais bien compris que foncer dans le tas ne résoudrait rien cette fois. Au lieu de ça, je mis de l'eau dans mon vin et écoutai les conseils de mon équipe, pour une fois. Ou plus précisément ceux de Hiei et Kurama, même s'il s'agissait plus d'ordres que d'autre chose. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'en étais ravie pour autant. Non j'étais même à des lieues de m'en réjouir. Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré affronter une horde de Toguro en jupe à dentelle plutôt que de rester bien gentiment dans ma chambre pendant que trois de mes amis se dirigeaient joyeusement au casse-pipe. Enfin… même si je me retrouvais sur le banc de touche pour cette fois, je n'étais pas non plus repartie les mains vides. Après moult discussions, tergiversations et arguments en tout genre, j'avais obtenu une sorte de remise de peine : j'acceptais de me faire oublier si les deux monstres de l'équipe me promettaient une séance d'entrainement du feu de dieu, le genre de torture qui, une fois terminée, me permettrai de mieux contrôler mes capacités. Hors de question pour moi de manquer la finale, dangereuse ou non ! Hiei et Kurama avaient fini par accepter avec réluctance, plus pour me calmer qu'autre chose, je soupçonnais, mais je comptais bien leur faire respecter leur promesse.

Assise en tailleur sur mon lit, bras croisés, je m'étais résignée à suivre le match de loin – très, très, très loin, en fait, puisque la télé était à des kilomètres au bout de cette satanée pièce – quand une déflagration soudaine balaya ma porte d'entrée et me projeta dans les airs. Incapable de réagir à temps, j'allais m'encastrer dans un mur, l'arrière de mon crâne cognant brutalement contre le béton qui s'effrita sous le choc, me laissant à moitié sonnée, la vision floue et les oreilles sifflantes. Un grognement douloureux s'éleva entre mes dents serrées comme je retombais au sol, mes paumes et mes genoux venant s'égratigner contre les gravas de pierre dentelés. Une poussière blanchâtre flottait dans l'air et s'engouffra dans les poumons, m'arrachant une toux graveleuse et des haut-le-cœur qui secouèrent mon corps tout entier. Je n'eus même pas le temps de penser à me relever qu'une main ferme vint encercler ma gorge pour me redresser violemment, me coupant le souffle encore une fois. Aveuglée par la douleur, luttant pour chaque inspiration, je me mis à ruer, cognant dans tous les sens, mes ongles labourant la main qui me retenait prisonnière. Une subite douleur au flanc me fit cesser tout mouvement tandis qu'un cri de douleur s'échappa de ma gorge malmenée.

« Tsk, tsk, tsk… petite kagemusha, il n'est pas bon de s'agiter. Surtout dans ton état… »

Cette voix éraillée, un peu chantante et définitivement malicieuse me fit l'effet d'une douche froide ! Je me figeais immédiatement, mes ongles toujours profondément enfoncés dans la chair froide qui s'étendait autour de mon cou comme un étau de métal tandis que je levais les yeux vers mes agresseurs pour la toute première fois.

Karasu me renvoya mon regard de ses yeux inexpressifs, son masque recouvert de fines pellicules de plâtre blanc. À sa gauche, le haut de sa tête à peine à hauteur de taille, Toguro junior traçait des arabesques de sang sur mon tee-shirt jadis blanc.

_Mon_ sang.

Récolté juste au dessus de l'os de ma hanche, là où il m'avait frappée, transpercée de ses étranges doigts élastiques. La douleur devint lancinante comme je pris soudain conscience de sa présence et je réprimais un gémissement pathétique. Toguro sembla pourtant saisir ma brusque inspiration hachée et le sifflement de ma respiration puisqu'un rictus sadique et malveillant étira ses lèvres fines, agrandissant sa bouche comme une coupure monstrueuse qui rejoindrait ses deux oreilles. Sous ses mèches de cheveux frisotants, ses yeux dorés me regardaient haleter avec un plaisir malsain. Bientôt des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux, mais je n'aurais su dire si c'était à cause de la douleur ou du manque d'oxygène. Pourtant je luttais pour rester consciente, tout plutôt que de m'évanouir devant ces deux-là ! Tout au fond de moi, un instinct sourd sembla se réveiller. Un instinct enfoui en chaque être vivant, celui de la proie à la merci de son prédateur. Si je me laissais aller à l'inconscience, j'étais morte. Morte !

Indifférent à ma lutte désespérée contre les brumes de l'inconscience, Toguro junior continua ses arabesques, ses ongles acérés revenant danser aux abords de ma blessure lorsque la ligne rouge commençait à s'estomper sous le passage de ses doigts maculés. Je l'entendis même fredonner, un sourire ravi plaqué sur sa face de poisson lune.

« Tu n'as pas été sage, petite kagemusha. Tu as de la chance que mon frère se soit pris d'intérêt pour toi, sinon il y a bien longtemps que je t'aurais tuée. »

Ce disant il partit d'un rire dément, comme s'il partageait une bonne blague que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Ses doigts sur mon flanc se firent plus insistants, la douleur plus cuisante encore. Seuls les doigts de Karasu me maintenaient encore debout, bien qu'il me fallait m'étendre et m'étirer pour que la pointe de mes pieds touchent le sol instable et roulent sur les gravillons.

« Maintenant tu vas gentiment descendre jusqu'au ring et rejoindre ton équipe. Ce n'est pas du jeu, si tu ne te présentes pas dans l'arène. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive malheur à tes précieux camarades, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il bluffait. De ça j'en étais certaine. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait rien faire à qui que ce soit dans l'équipe. Kuwabara, Hiei et Kurama étaient déjà en train de combattre dans l'arène. Quant à Yusuke et Genkai, je n'avais aucun soucis à me faire : la vielle psychique était parfaitement capable de botter le train de plus de la moitié des monstres présents sur cette île. Moi en revanche…

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, les yeux de Toguro s'allumèrent d'une lueur mauvaise.

« Voyons… que devrais-je t'arracher en premier ? Hm ? Toute désobéissance mérite punition après tout, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je retins un frisson et fermai étroitement les yeux, soudain prise de vertiges. Les quelques respirations courtes et laborieuses que m'autorisait la poigne de Karasu étaient insuffisantes pour soutenir mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre et mon sang qui pulsait dans mes veines. Mon esprit tournait en overdrive, dopé au stress et à l'adrénaline. Ma prise sur la réalité s'atténuait de plus en plus. À ce rythme, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne m'évanouisse.

« L'oreille, peut-être ? À moins que tu ne préfères les yeux ! Je me demande quelle tête tu auras avec un trou noir à la place de tes jolies pupilles vertes ! »

Son rire ressemblait à un caquètement infernal, un torrent de pierres sur un racloir. Je pouvais presque sentir mes oreilles saigner tant le son était insupportable !

« Toguro. »

Comparé au soprano détraqué de Toguro, le ténor de Karasu fut presque un soulagement. Cependant, sa poigne sur mon cou prévint toute appréciation de ma part et je me contentai de hoqueter de plus en plus frénétiquement tandis qu'un bourdonnement inquiétant s'élevait à mes oreilles.

« Nous sommes venus ici délivrer un avertissement. La fille doit rester entière. »

À cela Toguro junior se mit à faire la moue – oui, _la moue_, comme un gosse ! – avant de tourner des yeux ennuyés vers le corbeau.

« Karasu tu n'es pas drôle. Juste une oreille ! Elle n'en aura plus tellement besoin après la finale. »

Une pause, puis :

« S'ils arrivent jusque-là… »

Ce disant il partit d'un fou rire hystérique avant de se retourner et se diriger vers la sortie. Sans un seul regard de plus, Karasu me relâcha brusquement pour le suivre. Une seconde j'étais suspendue dans les airs par sa main puissante, et celle d'après je m'écrasai au sol dans une masse informe de membres égratignés, de fringues ensanglantées et de cheveux alourdis par le plâtre. Recroquevillée sur moi-même au milieu des gravas, je toussais si fort que chaque quinte secouait mon corps tout entier. Entre deux inspirations étranglées, j'entendis les derniers mots soufflés derrière le masque du corbeau :

« Tu as trente minutes pour te rendre dans l'arène. Après quoi… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et je ne lui demandais pas de continuer. Il n'en avait pas besoin. J'avais parfaitement compris le message. Tremblante, encore sonnée par ma rencontre avec le mur et la douleur qui me déchirait le flanc, je restais immobile quelques instants, le temps pour les étoiles de disparaître de mon champs de vision et pour les deux monstres de disparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

J'étais encore en train de tousser quand un bruit de pas hésitant se fit entendre, très vite suivi d'une exclamation étouffée.

« Oh mon dieu, Haru ! »

Cette voix, je la reconnus facilement.

Keiko.

Mes suspicions furent très vite confirmées lorsque je sentis deux mains frêles me redresser avec toutes les précautions du monde. Je me laissais docilement faire, trop mal en point pour songer à jouer les bravaches maintenant. Tout doucement, Keiko me fit asseoir, appuyée contre elle, ma tête sur son épaule. Ses mains fébriles écartèrent les mèches cendreuses de mon visage, puis s'aventurèrent près de mon flanc, là où le sang coulait toujours doucement entre mes bras serrés. Je l'entendis étouffer une exclamation d'horreur.

« Haru ? Haru, tu m'entends ? »

Incapable de desserrer les dents, je me contentai d'un grognement approximatif qui sembla la rassurer un peu. J'en remerciai tous les dieux de la création parce qu'à cet instant précis, j'étais bien trop occupée à essayer de calmer ma respiration pour apaiser la petite brunette hyperactive. Pourtant, une question me turlupinait quand même… Ouvrant un œil, je sus qu'elle compris ma question à l'instant même où nos regards se croisèrent. Elle pris un air contrit.

« J'ai passé la nuit dans la chambre de Yusuke. Piou se sentait seul alors j'ai pensé que… »

Malgré le trou béant que j'avais dans le ventre et ma gorge malmenée, je réussis l'exploit de sortir un sourire amusé lorsque Keiko piqua un joli fard et détourna les yeux. Elle avait beau être douée dans beaucoup de domaines, le mensonge n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Même le plus bouché des timbrés pouvait se rendre compte que Yusuke lui manquait. Pas que je me sois risquée à lui en faire la remarque. Si elle ne savait pas mentir, elle compensait largement par son caractère emporté. Et j'étais déjà bien assez amochée comme ça, merci bien. C'est d'ailleurs ce même caractère qui lui permit de recouvrir très vite ses moyens. Elle se racla la gorge et me gratifia d'un regard menaçant avant de reprendre.

« Enfin peu importe ! J'ai entendu une explosion et des bruits de conversation, mais je n'ai pas osé sortir… Je suis désolée Haru, peut-être que si j'étais intervenue…

_ Tu te serais mise… dans un sacré… pétrin. »

Je grimaçai au son rauque et éraillé de ma voix, entrecoupé de respirations sifflantes et de quintes de toux douloureuses. Je me massais la gorge d'une main, consciente du joli bleu qui devait maintenant orner tout le tour de mon cou. Relevant les yeux vers Keiko, je m'assurais que le message était bien passé.

« Tu as bien fait de ne pas sortir, je n'aurais pas voulu te voir tomber entre leurs pattes. »

Une dizaine d'images de Keiko suspendue au bout de la poigne de Karasu ou pire, embrochée par cet espèce de taré de poisson lune défilèrent devant mes yeux. Et encore, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Urameshi me ferait si je laissais quoi que ce soit arriver à sa copine. Un frisson désagréable me parcourut l'échine à cette pensée et je secouais faiblement la tête pour m'en débarrasser. Effrayant. Positivement effrayant.

À ces mots Keiko sembla se rasséréner. Elle hocha la tête une fois et m'offrit un demi sourire que je lui rendit bien involontairement, avant de me rappeler exactement pourquoi j'étais écroulée par terre avec un trou dans le ventre en premier lieu. Etouffant un grognement inconfortable, je me forçais à me redresser et me détachais de Keiko, parvenant de justesse à m'appuyer contre un pan de mur qui trainait par là. Aussitôt Keiko se précipita sur moi, ses grands yeux chocolat inquiets et ses mains fébriles suspendues dans les airs tout près de ma plaie, incapables de me toucher de peur d'aggraver les dommages. Je lui aurais bien jeté un regard rassurant si la télévision explosée dans un coin ne m'avait pas ramenée à des sujets plus sérieux. Trente minutes. J'avais moins de trente minutes pour descendre jusqu'au ring. Seulement, je ne pouvais pas y aller comme ça. Autant jeter un quartier de viande fraiche dans une fosse aux lions. Il me fallait guérir. Il me fallait…

« Yukina… »

Jetant un œil à ma chambre dévastée, je savais que le sac qui contenait les graines miracles de Kurama avait dû être éventré par l'explosion. Je n'avais pas le temps de ramper entre les débris à la recherche de graines pas plus grosses que la tête d'une aiguille à tricoter. Et si par miracle la toile avait résisté au cataclysme, il me fallait tout de même retourner la chambre pour trouver la besace, perdant ainsi un temps précieux que je n'avais malheureusement pas à disposition. Ne me restait alors plus qu'une solution : la princesse des glaces. Connaissant Yukina, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à me soigner. Le tout était de la rejoindre.

« Yukina ? »

Keiko semblait fébrile. Sa voix tremblait.

« Je… je vais la chercher tout de suite ! Ne bouge pas Haru, je…

_Non ! »

À l'expression de son visage, je sus que ce fut le ton de ma voix qui surprit Keiko, plus que ma subite poigne sur son mollet.

La gorge encore douloureuse, je dus reprendre plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de continuer.

« Cet endroit n'est plus sûr. Avec le bruit de l'explosion, c'est déjà un miracle que personne ne soit venu voir ce qui se passait. La majorité des clients de l'hôtel sont descendus dans l'arène, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il ne reste pas un ou deux monstres dans les parages. On ne peut pas risquer d'amener Yukina ici. Toi non plus tu n'es pas en sécurité. Je ne peux pas te protéger dans cet état. Il faut partir, et vite. »

Si mon argumentation ne l'avait pas déjà convaincue, mon air mortellement sérieux aurait sûrement fait l'affaire. Keiko fronça les sourcils, hocha fermement la tête et m'empoigna par les épaules, m'aidant lentement à me redresser. D'abord pliée en deux par ma blessure, je serrais les dents et fis un pas décidé en direction de la sortie, tout le long soutenue par Keiko. Dans un coin de mon crâne, je bénis la petite brunette sur les six prochaines générations. Yusuke avait plein de défauts, mais au moins il les choisissait bien : Keiko était forte, loyale et très courageuse. D'autres filles à sa place se seraient mises à hurler avant de partir en courant, auraient pleuré ou couiné pour aller chercher de l'aide, mais pas Keiko. Non, à la place, elle avait accouru à la seconde même où le danger s'était suffisamment écarté. Elle serait même venue plus tôt, si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Et la voilà désormais qui me maintenait fermement debout, ses yeux résolument fixés sur l'ascenseur au bout du couloir et ses pas délibérément lents et précautionneux, tout pour me soulager d'une douleur inutile. Oui, Keiko était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

Et Yusuke était un sacré gros veinard de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur interrompit mes réflexions ô combien philosophiques, et Keiko s'immobilisa un instant pour me permettre de recouvrir. Sa main sur mon poignet, celle qui maintenait mon bras passé autour de son cou, se resserra brièvement, signe de soutien et encouragement silencieux pour lequel je la remerciais d'un sourire un peu grimaçant.

Enfin nous arrivâmes à l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent avec un « ding ! » sonore qui eu le don de me faire rire.

« À quel étage se trouve Yukina ? »

Essoufflée, je lui donnais le numéro de l'étage, ainsi que celui de sa chambre. Appuyée contre la paroi de métal froid, je me concentrais sur ma respiration, espérant détourner mon attention de la brûlure qui me grignotait le flanc. Keiko ne décrocha pas un mot de plus, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau elle repassa silencieusement mon bras autour de ses épaules.

Quand enfin nous toquâmes à la porte de Yukina, j'étais prête à m'évanouir de fatigue. Qui aurait cru que 50 mètres à peine puissent être si épuisants ? Je blâmais la bosse de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche qui trônait à l'arrière de mon crâne.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit sur le joli visage de la princesse des glaces. Visage qui devint horrifié puis terriblement inquiet lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur moi. J'adorais faire ce genre d'effet sur les gens. Vraiment.

« Haru ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Même si j'avais pu répondre, je n'en aurais pas eu l'occasion puisqu'à peine ces mots prononcés, Yukina nous fit entrer et m'aida à m'allonger sur le divan. Aussitôt elle se mit au travail, ses petites mains blanches entourées d'un halo bleuté qui soulagea progressivement mon corps douloureux. Keiko resta tout près, déplaçant les coussins et bougeant mes membres hors du chemin pour faciliter le travail de la koorime.

« Deux membres de l'équipe Toguro l'ont attaquée. J'étais juste à côté mais… »

Keiko s'interrompit, sûrement à court d'idée quant à la suite de sa phrase. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien qu'elle aurait pu faire. Yukina hocha la tête et pinça les lèvres, sa concentration toute à son travail. Précautionneusement, elle écarta mes bras de mon flanc et releva mon tee-shirt détrempé e sang. Une sensation de froid intense remplaça bientôt la sensation de brûlure, et je soupirais de soulagement en sentant ma chair peu à peu se reformer. Le reste de mes blessures prit encore quelques minutes, mais finalement Yukina se redressa, un léger sourire sur son visage.

« C'est terminé. Tu devrais te reposer maintenant. Je peux te céder mon lit si tu veux, j'ai…

_ C'est gentil Yukina… » dis-je en me redressant.

« Mais non merci. »

À ces mots les sourcils de la koorime se froncèrent imperceptiblement, et je sus qu'elle allait protester lorsque Keiko intervint.

« Ils ont demandé à Haru de se rendre dans l'arène. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont attaquée. »

Yukina se tut, surprise, avant de me jeter un regard interrogateur.

Je soupirais.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais me faire engueuler, mais on n'y peut rien. »

Bien sûr, je savais que ce n'était pas ce que les deux filles souhaitaient entendre. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient été mises au parfum pour cette histoire de kagemusha, et je tenais à ce qu'il en reste ainsi pour encore un moment. Alors il était normal qu'elles ne comprennent pas la raison de cette attaque, pas plus que l'intérêt qu'aurait l'équipe Toguro à me voir assister à toutes les rencontres. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas à chercher bien loin : Toguro senior tenait certainement à mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Avec un peu d'entrainement, la kagemusha avait de grandes chances d'être plus efficace lors de son combat contre Yusuke.

Je grinçais des dents.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était qu'on m'utilise.

Soufflant un grand coup, je me relevais et me dirigeais vers la commode près de l'entrée. Une chance que je laisse toujours une tenue de rechange dans la chambre de Yukina. J'avais commencé à faire ça après qu'un des monstres ait déchiré mon haut un soir de recherche. Par la suite, j'avais réussi à me faufiler dans ma chambre sans croiser un seul membre de l'équipe, mais ça m'avait servi de leçon. Depuis, je gardais toujours quelques fringues de rechange, au cas où. Sans modestie aucune – nous étions entre filles, après tout – je quittais mes habits ruinés avant d'aller chercher de quoi me débarbouiller, jetant mes fripes au passage. Une fois lavée de tout le sang, la poussière et le plâtre qui me collaient à la peau, je sautais dans mon jean et passais un autre tee-shirt. Pendant toute la manœuvre je sentais le regard inquiet des deux filles peser sur mon dos, mais décidais de ne pas m'en formaliser. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, de toute façon.

Une fois prête, je me préparais à quitter les lieux lorsqu'une quelque chose me traversa l'esprit.

« Oh ! Et pas un mot aux autres, d'accord ? »

Cette fois-ci, je sus que j'étais bonne pour l'argumentation du siècle lorsque le visage de Keiko prit un air indigné et positivement furieux.

« Comment ça, pas un mot ? Tu rigoles ? Ces types ont bien failli te tuer ! Bien sûr qu'il faut leur dire, Haru, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ta fierté !

_ Ce n'est pas une question de fierté. » la coupais-je, sensiblement irritée par sa dernière remarque.

« Je… je suis assez d'accord avec Keiko. Tu devrais en parler aux autres. Ils pourraient te protéger…

_Non, Yukina, ce n'est pas non plus une option. »

Inspirant un grand coup, je jetais un œil à l'horloge murale – encore dix minutes pour me rendre dans l'arène – avant de revenir aux regards qui concerné, qui irrité des deux filles. Je fis de mon mieux pour leur offrir un sourire rassurant.

« Écoutez. Je sais que ça peut paraître pas rassurant du tout, mais le fait est que s'ils avaient vraiment voulu me tuer, je ne serais pas là pour en discuter mais bel et bien morte dans un tas de gravas. »

À la vue des yeux étrécis de Keiko, je me hâtais de continuer.

« Mais je suis encore là, donc tout va bien. Il me suffit de descendre sur le ring et tout baigne. Ça m'agace un peu de faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas envie de rejoindre les autres là-bas de toute façon. »

Même si j'avais légèrement accepté de faire précisément le contraire pour cette fois-ci, me rappelais-je. Mais ça, je ne le leur dis pas.

« Les garçons ont déjà bien assez sur les bras comme ça. Inutile de les alarmer avec quelque chose dont on peu s'occuper nous-mêmes. Si je fais ce qu'ils me disent, ils me laisseront tranquille, fin de l'histoire. Pour l'heure, il faut qu'ils se concentrent sur leurs matchs. C'est tout ce qui importe. D'accord ? »

Même si ma logique ne leur plaisait pas – les sourcils froncés de Keiko et l'air concerné de Yukina ne laissaient aucune place au doute sur ce point-là – elles ne trouvèrent cependant rien à redire et acquiescèrent avec réluctance.

« Très bien, c'est promis.

_ C'est juré… »

Leur complaisance leur valu un sourire sincère et un « merci » qui leur tira un sourire hésitant à toutes les deux, et un « de rien » timide de la part de Yukina.

Puis je disparus dans le couloir.

Dix minutes. J'avais dix minutes pour descendre jusqu'à ce satané ring et prendre l'engueulade la plus corsée de toute ma vie. Nul doute que Kurama serait furieux. Je ne parlais même pas de Hiei. Secouant la tête, je repoussais tout ça dans un coin de ma tête, préférant investir toute ma concentration dans les muscles de mes jambes qui fonctionnaient à plein régime. Dix minutes. Je volais dans les escaliers, m'accrochais aux rampes dans les tournants, mes pieds volant au dessus des marches, je filais entre les rares invités restés sur place, zigzaguais entre les arbres et fonçais comme un boulet de canon à travers la foule. Une espèce de lézard vert en béret tenta bien de m'arrêter – pour me vendre une place ou je ne savais plus trop quoi – mais je lui passais devant si vite qu'il alla valser contre un mur en pestant comme un putois. Enfin parvenue dans l'enceinte, je traversais les sous-sols au pas de charge pour finalement m'arrêter juste avant le tournant décisif, celui qui me mènerait droit dans l'arène, au pied du ring et auprès de mes compagnons. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mais j'ignorais si c'était dû à ma course, à l'adrénaline qui courait encore dan mes veines ou à l'anxiété quant à la suite des évènements. Une chose était sûre : j'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Appuyé contre le mur de pierre, je m'autorisais encore cinq secondes de répit avant de me redresser.

« Comme un pansement ! » pensais-je.

« On l'enlève d'un coup et c'est fini. »

Relevant le menton, je me dirigeais d'un pas ferme vers la sortie du tunnel, là d'où me parvenaient à la fois la lumière, les cris des spectateurs et les bruits de lutte sur le ring. Je m'arrêtai une derrière fois à l'orée de la sortie, inspirai un grand coup, raffermis mon contrôle sur mon aura autant que faire se peut, et entrai enfin dans la zone de lumière.

Aussitôt, je sentis les yeux de Kurama se braquer sur moi. Je retins une grimace pathétique. Mince ! Sûrement y avait-il une barrière entre le tunnel et la zone de combat. À tous les coups mon aura était apparue d'un coup sur son radar interne, ce qui n'avait sans doute pas manqué de le surprendre.

Et tout le monde sait que Kurama n'apprécie pas ce genre de surprise.

Il n'était pas le seul, d'ailleurs, puisque j'avais à peine fait un pas qu'une voix furibonde résonna dans ma tête.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, idiote ? ! »_

OK. Cette fois je grimaçais pour de bon. La voix de Hiei sous mon crâne avait atteint de tels décibels que j'aurais juré entendre mes oreilles siffler. Je résistais à l'envie de me recroqueviller sur moi-même et de me prendre la tête entre les mains. Relevant péniblement le regard, je tombais sur les yeux absolument meurtriers de Hiei qui, aux prises avec une espèce de poulet bleu et jaune, semblait trouver le moment bien choisi pour m'assassiner du regard. Je déglutis mais continuais néanmoins à avancer. Sur ma peau je sentais déjà les picotements annonciateurs de désastre, signe que mon aura commençait à absorber les blessures de Hiei. Sans même le détailler du regard, je savais quels dommages il avait déjà enduré. Plusieurs coups aux côtes, quelques brûlures superficielles, rien de grave, et un énorme hématome sur toute la surface de son dos, comme s'il avait été projeté contre une surface plane. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la bordure détruire du stade me conforta dans cette hypothèse.

Finalement, j'arrivai à la hauteur des deux rouquins de l'équipe. Tous deux me jetèrent des regards réprobateurs. Même Kuwabara avait l'air d'un parent qui réprimanderait son enfant ! Mais des deux, Kurama restait le plus effrayant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ouch. Pas bonjour, pas merde, même pas un petit haussement de voix. Droit au but sur un ton mortellement calme, c'était un joli paquet marqué « danger » en gros sur le devant. Je me forçais à regarder droit devant moi et à garder un air neutre, quand tout ce dont j'avais envie c'était de me recroqueviller dans un coin le plus loin d'ici. J'avais promis après tout. Enfin, j'avais acquiescé. Et me voilà exactement là où ils ne souhaitaient pas me voir. J'étais dans la merde.

« Je… »

Je me maudis de bégayer maintenant.

« C'est à dire que… »

Merde, j'avais oublié de trouver une excuse ! Vite, quelque chose, quelque chose…

« J'ai bien réfléchi, et je crois qu'on s'est trompés. »

Haussement de sourcil de la part du rouquin.

« On est partis dans le mauvais sens avec toute cette historie. Si vous remportez les demies-finales, vous n'aurez certainement pas le temps de m'entrainer : vous devrez penser à votre propre entrainement d'abord, ce n'est pas comme si l'équipe Toguro allait se laisser botter le train sans rien dire. Et je sais que Toguro ne me laissera pas manquer à l'appel le jour de la finale. Ça fait des mois qu'il prépare son match contre Yusuke, il n'y a donc aucune chance pour que je ne me retrouve pas impliquée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Donc, le meilleur moyen pour moi de survivre à toute cette histoire, c'est de tirer un maximum d'entrainement tant que c'est possible. Et quel meilleur moyen de faire ça que de vous accompagner pendant cette rencontre ? »

Ouf ! Je terminais sur une grande inspiration, un peu essoufflé après cette grande tirade. En y pensant bien, ce que je disais n'était pas tout à fait idiot. J'aurais même dû y penser avant. Je me félicitais secrètement d'avoir trouvé une si bonne excuse si rapidement. Cependant, tout mon bon sens ne sembla pas atteindre Kurama puisqu'il se contenta de fermer brièvement les yeux, comme pour réprimer un sermon particulièrement gratiné, pour finalement soupirer profondément.

« On en reparlera plus tard. »

Il m'adressa un dernier regard agacé avant de faire signe à Kuwabara de se rapprocher de nous. Ainsi encadrée, leurs corps m'offraient un minimum de protection face aux yeux du public au cas où les choses déraperaient.

Ce qui ne manquerait pas de se produire à un moment ou à un autre, si j'en croyais les picotements de plus en plus accentués qui me parcouraient l'épiderme. Fermant les yeux, je décidais de faire fi du monde extérieur. Au diable les spectateurs qui hurlaient à la mort, au diable Toguro junior dont le regard me vrillait les omoplates, au diable Kurama et son irritation malheureusement justifiée. Au diable tout le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas moi. Je me renfermais totalement sur moi-même et me concentrais exclusivement sur mon aura. Puisque j'étais là, autant prendre mon propre conseil et en tirer un maximum d'entrainement.

Maintenant que j'avais à peu près une idée de ce qui m'arrivait, je pouvais trouver quelques repères et tenter de travailler à partir de ça. Il me devint étrangement plus aisé de comprendre ce qui se passait, et une sorte d'instinct pris le dessus sur mes raisonnements paniqués de la dernière fois. Je sentais l'aura de Hiei, si aisément reconnaissable sur le ring, et celle du poulet transgénique qui pulsait comme dopée à la cocaïne. Je ressentais tout, à des degrés différents. À cet instant, je choisis d'ignorer délibérément la présence écrasante de Kurama si près de moi, ou celle, plus douce, de Kuwabara. Je choisis un point de mon corps – un nerf, un fil, un picotement particulier – et tentais de remonter le fil, de voir d'où me venait cette sensation étrangère en particulier. À ma grande surprise, je remontais sans mal à l'aura de Hiei. Je parvins même à identifier la blessure dont le fantôme me grattait le système nerveux. Sur son avant-bras gauche, à l'endroit précis où je ressentais comme une sorte de démangeaison, s'étendait une longue balafre sanglante, le genre de plaie superficielle qui saignait plus qu'elle ne creusait réellement. Baissant les yeux sur mon propre épiderme, je rencontrais la peau lisse et souple, immaculée. Pourtant je savais que si je remontais encore le lien, si je m'approchais encore de la sensation brûlante de l'aura de Hiei, alors la chair se fendrait tandis que sa propre blessure disparaitrait. Exaltée par cette découverte, fière de mon accomplissement, je laissais échapper un rire un peu essoufflé qui me valu un regard inquisiteur de Kurama. Croisant son regard, j'y lus plus d'inquiétude que d'agacement, et le soulagement qui me vint avec cette découverte allié au plaisir de mes récents progrès me poussèrent à lui décocher un sourire radieux qui sembla le confondre. Je ne lui offrais cependant aucune forme d'explication et me replongeais aussitôt dans mes expériences.

Durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent, je m'amusais à choisir un point de mon corps où s'attardaient les douleur fantômes. Je remontais alors le lien, identifiais la blessure, la frôlais de mon aura, si près qu'un peu plus et je me l'appropriais. C'était comme une multitude de bulles de savon pendues au bout de leurs fils. Je pouvais remonter un fil et effleurer la surface savonneuse de la bulle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout. Je ne risquais rien tant qu'elle n'éclatait pas. Il me suffisait de ne pas trop m'en approcher. Bien sûr, si les choses s'étaient limitées à ça, tout aurait été beaucoup trop facile. Au fil des expériences, je sentis la fatigue s'installer lentement mais sûrement sur mes épaules. Il me devint plus difficile de manier mon aura, et c'est avec horreur que je me rendis soudain compte d'une chose : ce que j'avais pris pour des bulles statiques étaient en fait bel et bien mouvantes, et toutes attirées par moi. Mon aura attirait instinctivement les auras de mes compagnons blessés. Plutôt que de simplement créer des sortes de passerelles de l'une à l'autre – ces fils qui me connectent avec les bulles – je les attirais à moi, comme un aimant. Et ce n'est que lorsque la fatigue commença à me peser que je me rendis compte de la véritable tâche qu'il me fallait effectuer. En plus de diriger le phénomène, à savoir choisir telle ou telle bulle et m'en rapprocher, il me fallait aussi tenir toutes les autres à distance, sans quoi elles finiraient toutes par venir s'écraser contre moi. C'était de là que venaient tous mes dérapages précédents. C'était pour ça que j'avais encaissé toutes ces blessures sans m'en rendre compte : parce que je n'avais jamais songé un seul instant à utiliser mon aura pour tenir celles des autres à distance. J'avais laissé des fils se raccourcir jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de bulles viennent m'éclater au visage.

Ouvrant la bouche pour parler je me rendis soudain compte de mon souffle court et ma respiration saccadée. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon !

« Kurama… »

L'intéressé de répondit pas, mais je sus que j'avais toute son attention lorsque son aura me submergea totalement. Malgré les efforts supplémentaires qu'il me fallu déployer pour tenir à distance cette nouvelle invasion, je souris comme si je venais de décrocher la coupe du monde !

« J'ai pigé… j'ai tout compris ! J'ai tout compris Kurama ! »

Mon ton euphorique et l'expression grisée de mon visage ne furent en rien lestés par mes halètements essoufflés. J'avais pigé… Ha-ah ! Qui aurait cru que ça viendrait si vite ? Maintenant que je savais ce qu'il fallait faire, je n'avais plus qu'à m'entrainer d'arrache-pied et…

Ouch.

Dans ma célébration intérieure, ma concentration avait faibli et une « bulle » venait de s'exploser contre ma jambe. Je sentis l'égratignure s'étendre sur mon mollet, ses picotements furieux étrangement atténués par l'euphorie que je ressentais. Heureusement Kurama ne remarqua rien, la blessure – superficielle – étant cachée derrière l'épaisse toile de mon jean.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as compris, Haru ? »

Tournant la tête, je lui décochais un sourire à un million de dollars, le genre de loterie gagnante qui ne se voit qu'une fois dans une vie.

« Comment ça marche. Tout ça. Mon aura. Les blessures. Je… J'ai pigé le mécanisme ! »

Nouveau sourire béat. Mes mains tremblaient. Mon corps tout entier frémissait d'excitation. Bon sang, j'avais compris !

« Tu es sûre ? »

Hochement de tête. Je ne le regardais même plus, mon attention toute entière tournée vers le ring où le poulet désormais chien acculait Hiei dans un coin.

« Oui. C'est… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais… Je peux le faire ! Kurama, avec un peu d'entrainement, je peux le faire ! Je peux maitriser mon aura ! »

J'entendis sa respiration se bloquer et je sus qu'il me considérait, qu'il m'analysait de haut en bas, depuis le sommet de mon crâne jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Je savais aussi que mon exaltation était naïve, quelque part, et que rien ne serait aussi facile, mais pour l'instant je m'en moquais. Toutes ces craintes qui m'avaient semblé insurmontables la veille venaient tout à coup de prendre un aspect plus humain. Et quand hier je m'espérais seulement capable de les surmonter, aujourd'hui je savais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, que je le pouvais. Qu'importe la difficulté, que je sue sang et eau s'il le fallait, mais j'en était capable ! C'était possible, tout à fait possible, et je venais juste de me le prouver.

Une main se posa soudainement sur mon épaule, et je me retournais vers Kuwabara qui me sourit d'un air fier et confiant. Sa main se resserra brièvement avant de retomber à ses côtés. Souriante, je lui adressais un hochement de tête reconnaissant. Il y en avait au moins un qui me soutenait dans mes efforts. Comme pour démentir cette dernière pensée, j'entendis Kurama soupirer discrètement avant qu'une main ne vienne ébouriffer mes cheveux déjà bien en bordel.

« Incorrigible… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi, hein ? »

Son ton fatigué et faussement exaspéré me tira un sourire un peu hésitant, mais néanmoins heureux. Même si je n'étais pas totalement sortie d'affaire, lui et moi venions de faire la paix, ou du moins d'enterrer la hache de guerre pour le moment. Il me rendit mon sourire d'un air un peu agacé quand même, avant que ses yeux verts ne viennent se fixer sur mon épaule où une jolie ribambelle de marques de crocs venait juste de prendre place. Je fronçais le nez à la fois d'inconfort et d'agacement – mon contrôle avait encore failli – avant d'adresser une moue innocente à Kurama qui secoua la tête d'un air presque désespéré. Sur le ring, l'arbitre annonça la fin du match, et avec lui le début du troisième round. Sur un dernier regard d'avertissement, Kurama s'avança en direction du ring. Il échangea quelques mots avec Hiei – lequel semblait prêt à me marronner sur place ! – avant de laisser le Jaganshi nous rejoindre.

Déglutissant bruyamment, je regardais Hiei approcher avec appréhension, certaine de me faire allumer à l'instant même où j'entrerais dans sa zone de contact. Au lieu de ça, je fus surprise de le voir simplement prendre place à mes côtés. Seuls ses yeux furieux me laissaient entrevoir ses véritables sentiments quant à ma présence dans l'arène. Un long moment passa sans que personne ne parle, moment pendant lequel l'arbitre annonça les combattants du prochain match et repris les descriptions des règles du tournois. Finalement, je pris une grande inspiration, formulais une rapide prière et me décidais à parler.

« Hiei… »

Aussitôt, son regard me cloua sur place. Son combat contre Momotaro avait beau l'avoir fatigué, il lui restait assez de jus pour que son aura se mette à pulser dangereusement, pleine d'une colère rentrée qui ne demandais qu'à s'exprimer.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester à l'écart. »

Ses mots, froids et grincés entre ses dents, me tirèrent des frissons désagréables. Je retins l'envie de grimacer.

Je l'avais déçu.

Il m'avait donné un ordre auquel j'avais acquiescé, et j'avais désobéi. Et j'avais beau savoir en mon for-intérieur que je n'avais pas eu le choix et que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais encore bien gentiment assise sur mon lit à siroter des jus de fruit, ça n'allégea en rien ma culpabilité. De toute façon, il n'était pas question de lui dire quoi que ce soit pour Toguro. J'allais donc devoir serrer les dents et rattraper le coup comme je pouvais. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'étais venue en fanfare ! Jusque là, je m'étais même extraordinairement bien débrouillée. Ca devait bien compter pour quelque chose, non ?

Après avoir compté jusqu'à dix dans ma tête, j'inspirais une nouvelle fois et replongeais dans l'arène.

« Je sais, oui… Mais écoute : je viens juste de piger comment ça marche, cette histoire d'aura. Avec encore un peu d'entrainement, je pourrai réussir à en faire quelque chose ! Je… Je pourrai faire quelque chose, je pourrai vous être utile ! »

Un long silence s'installa de nouveau comme Hiei me considérait de ses yeux volcaniques. Muette, soudain désespérée de lui faire comprendre, je priais de toutes mes forces pour qu'il accepte mon explication. Pour qu'il cesse de m'en vouloir. Je n'aimais pas le savoir en colère contre moi.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, ses traits de relaxèrent. Pas totalement, certes, juste un peu, mais c'était un début, un début que j'acceptais à bras ouverts. Il ferma les yeux et se détourna en grommelant un vague « idiote » qui fit sauter l'étau qui me compressait la poitrine. Tout d'un coup je respirais plus facilement, sincèrement soulagée qu'il ne m'en veuille pas. Pas que je sois suffisamment stupide pour me croire sortie d'affaire. Oh non, je savais parfaitement qu'une fois de retour à l'hôtel, j'allais avoir droit à de sérieuses remontrances, voir à quelques coups par la figure, s'il était vraiment motivé. Mais ça me convenait parfaitement. Tout plutôt que de rester brouillée avec Hiei.

Baissant la tête, je me laissais aller à une longue expiration avant qu'une méchante coupure sur la joue ne vienne me rappeler à l'ordre. Uh-oh. Avec toutes ces histoires, j'avais laissé ma concentration faillir. Secouant vivement la tête, je reportais les yeux sur le ring où Kurama et le gnome en pagne échangeaient des coups de fouet et de… canne à pêche ? OK, peu importe.

Je fermais de nouveau les yeux et tentais de reprendre ma concentration. Seulement, la tâche s'acéra beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Maintenant que j'y prêtais attention, je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose _clochait_.

Avec Hiei, la connexion s'établissait à une vitesse relativement réduite. En d'autres termes, j'avais largement le temps de voir les bulles remonter leur fil jusqu'à moi, ce qui me laissait une bonne marge pour réagir.

Ce n'était pas le cas avec Kurama.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir affaire à un réseau de fils électriques. Dès l'instant où une bulle – une blessure – apparaissait, j'avais à peine le temps de la détecter qu'elle avait déjà remonté plus de la moitié du fil et se rapprochait dangereusement de moi. Mon temps de réaction devait être rapide, très rapide, sans quoi il me serait impossible d'en arrêter une seule. Pour l'instant, les deux adversaires se contentaient de bloquer les attaques lancées de leur côté. J'avais de la chance que les quelques blessures supportées par Kurama se résument à se simples coupures légères, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Et à ce moment-là, si je ne trouvais pas quelque chose, ça allait vite dégénérer.

Fermant plus étroitement les yeux, je me concentrais de toutes mes forces pour suivre l'apparition régulière des bulles et les bloquer avant qu'elles ne m'atteignent. L'effort de concentration exigé était immense, bien plus intense que tout ce qui m'avait jamais été demandé auparavant. Très vite je sentis mes forces s'amoindrir. Plusieurs « bulles » m'échappèrent, ce qui donna une demi-douzaine de coupures un peu partout sur mon corps. Au lourd grondement qui monta des tréfonds de la gorge de Hiei, je sus qu'il avait senti l'odeur de mon sang. Son corps était tendu, comme près à bondir. Régulièrement je sentais son aura scanner la mienne, et son agitation gagnait en intensité chaque fois que je le repoussais d'une ruade paniquée. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'ajouter son aura au mélange ne faisait que me rajouter du travail et augmenter ma fatigue, mais telle que j'étais, j'avais l'impression qu'ouvrir la bouche suffirait à briser ma précieuse concentration. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il n'avait pas été difficile de comprendre que mon aura, si elle n'était pas dirigée, réagissait exclusivement aux auras combatives. Tant que personne ne venait m'accabler volontairement du poids de son aura – comme il le faisait à ce moment-là – je n'avais à me soucier de repousser que celle de ceux qui se battaient. De la même façon, je n'avais pas mis longtemps à remarquer que si je pouvais établir des connexions avec tous les membres de mon équipe – probablement parce qu'elles m'étaient si familières – je n'avais aucune affinité avec tous les autres. Aura combative ou non, ma propre aura ne créait aucun lien avec la leur. Je n'avais pas encore essayé de créer volontairement la connexion non plus.

Soudain tout s'immobilisa sur le ring, et je profitais de se moment d'accalmie pour reprendre mon souffle. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais arrêté de respirer, retenant ma respiration pendant plusieurs secondes lorsque l'effort devenait particulièrement intense. Je transpirais. Mes jambes tremblaient légèrement, mes épaules ployaient sous le poids de la fatigue. Les quelques coupures qui clairsemaient ma chair me piquaient. J'approchais dangereusement mes limites. Encore un peu et je n'allait plus pouvoir suivre le rythme. J'entendis vaguement un bruit sourd en provenance du ring, comme un sac de farine qui crèverait une fois balancé au sol. La voix surprise de l'arbitre résonna dans le stade.

Et c'est là que je le sentis disparaître.

Kurama.

Mon souffle se bloqua soudain dans ma gorge comme je sentis la panique me serrer la poitrine. Une exclamation étranglée m'échappa tandis que la présence du yoko se faisait de plus en plus imperceptible.

« Hiei ! Hiei, Kurama est en train de… ! Hiei il disparaît ! Il… »

Mon babillement paniqué s'interrompit tandis que ma respiration se fit halètement. Mes yeux fébriles se braquèrent sur le ring où je ne discernais rien de plus qu'une fumée opaque, un écran de brume impénétrable. Très rapidement la présence de Kurama devint de plus en plus faible, de plus en plus infime, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la percevoir. Comme un orbe de chaleur qui deviendrait une bille, puis un grain de poussière, puis plus rien du tout. Lorsque je perdis définitivement la connexion, lorsqu'il me fut totalement impossible de ressentir sa présence sur le ring, je tremblais si fort que le moindre coup de vent aurait suffit à me faire m'effondrer. Je ne respirais plus que par saccades, complètement inconsciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je ne vis pas Hiei serrer les dents et les poings, ni son regard inquiet qui passait du ring à moi, pas plus que je n'entendis les cris paniqués de Kuwabara ou les encouragements sanguinaires du public dans les gradins. Toute mon attention se focalisait sur ce vide soudain, cette absence qui semblait me déchirer de l'intérieur, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi avec lui. Comme si une partie de ma propre aura avait été emportée avec la sienne. Mes sens ne percevaient plus rien, que du vide, un vide noir et effrayant qui me donnait envie de hurler.

Et puis soudain…

_BOUM…_

_**BOUM !**_

Comme une déflagration. Comme si la présence de Kurama, alors réduite à l'état de particule, s'était soudain étendue à la vitesse de la lumière pour prendre des dimensions gigantesques. En un quart de seconde, je la percutais comme un boulet de canon sur une surface immense, pénétrais à l'intérieur et m'y enfonçais violemment.

_BOUM…._

_**BOUM !**_

C'était comme si les limites de mon propre corps se disloquaient. Il n'y avait plus de bulles, plus de fils, plus rien. Dans l'explosion, la présence avait tout balayé. J'avais franchi une surface bien au-delà des simples bulles de savon, et je sus que j'avais définitivement perdu tout contrôle lorsque le lourd bourdonnement au fond de mon crâne se réveilla pour m'engloutir toute entière, si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de le voir venir.

Je tombais subitement à genoux, électrisée par cette nouvelle aura qui fusionnait avec la mienne, qui pulsait dans mes veines et dans mes chairs avec une puissance qui me donna le tournis. Incapable de regagner le contrôle ou même seulement d'y penser, je sentis la présence exploser sous mon crâne. Mon aura vibra de contentement lorsque l'autre acheva de fusionner avec elle. Un torrent d'émotions étrangères se déversa en moi. Un calme olympien d'abord, teinté d'une cruauté implacable et d'une froide capacité de réflexion. Une pointe de surprise, aussi, très vite suivie d'une grande satisfaction et d'une avidité sans nom. Dans un coin de ma tête, je perçus vaguement les cris de Kuwabara et la sensation de sa main qui me secouait par l'épaule, mais perdis vite la sensation de vue lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de sensations vint écraser ma conscience. Je frissonnais en songeant que quoi que fasse Kurama sur ce ring, Momotaro le noir n'en réchapperait pas vivant.

Mais était-ce seulement Kurama ?

Cette présence immense, toute ces sensations contradictoires, et cette puissance qui vibrait dans mes veines…

Je me sentis soudain ramper en avant.

Un instinct, une envie irrépressible me commandaient d'avancer. Une compulsion impossible à ignorer. Il fallait que je me rapproche. Il y avait quelque chose… _quelqu'un_… qu'il fallait que je rejoigne sur ce ring. Mon corps entier chantait au diapason de l'aura de Kurama. Je n'étais plus en dehors à frôler la surface des bulles de savon, non. J'étais _à l'intérieur_, au cœur même de la sphère. Je touchais du doigt le plus profond de sa présence. Je m'y fondais, je n'étais plus qu'un avec lui. Ses émotions étaient les miennes, son aura parcourait mon corps comme une extension du sien.

Kagemusha, poupée de l'ombre.

À cet instant, je saisis l'essence réelle de ma nature. Je n'étais plus seulement moi. J'étais deux. J'étais lui, j'étais moi. Blessez-le, je souffrirai. Blessez-moi, je garderai.

_Kagemusha._

Comme en réponse à mes réflexions intérieures, je sentis l'aura de Kurama vibrer de contentement comme elle enveloppait mon corps, acceptait mon énergie astrale comme une partie d'elle. Elle était avide, j'avais la sensation qu'elle prenait sans compter, qu'elle attirait tout ce que j'étais dans ses filets et s'appropriait tout ce que j'avais à offrir sans aucun espoir de retour. Dans un coin reculé de mon esprit, je crus même entendre une voix profonde murmurer : _« Mienne ! Ma propriété. »_

Et puis soudain, le champ de force explosa sur le ring. Toute la fumée qui y était enfermée s'envola, dévoilant l'éclat froid d'un sabre planté dans le sol, sa lame affutée enfoncée dans le cou d'un monstre au pelage brun. Et près de lui, une silhouette que je ne reconnus pas. Je savais pourtant, sans l'ombre d'un doute, de qui il s'agissait. Et lorsque ses yeux d'or se plantèrent droit dans les miens, un long courant électrique agita tout mon corps qui se tendit et vibra sous le long vrombissement de nos auras fondues si étroitement. Incapable de résister, je me sentis me relever, chancelante, puis faire un pas dans sa direction, presque inconsciente des mouvements de mon propre corps. Son regard n'avait pas quitté le mien. En fait, il semblait presque m'appeler. Me sommer. Au fond de moi, je sentis sa curiosité. Son intérêt. Cet intérêt que, si je me rappelais bien, j'avais si fermement attisé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Inconsciente de la présence des deux autres près de moi, je continuais à avancer. Des frissons parcouraient mon corps comme un courant électrique, une myriade d'étincelles sur le dessus de ma peau. J'avais besoin de le rejoindre. Il fallait…

La présence commença alors à s'amenuiser.

Lentement mais sûrement, je sentis son aura désenfler, sa puissance perdre de sa violence et de son intensité. Son aura se retira de mes tissus, laissant derrière elle une sensation de froid intense et un sentiment de perte insupportable. Pourtant, son regard ne lâcha pas le mien. Transposée, je restais figée devant lui, devant cette apparence que je comprenais peu à peu comme étant le vrai visage de Kurama. Mes capacités de réflexion me revinrent à mesure que sa présence se rapprochait de sa taille habituelle, et avec elles mon sarcasme et mes élucubrations stupides.

Il était grand. Avec des épaules larges et un dos robuste, pour ce que je pouvais deviner. Nul doute qu'il avait dû passer par son comptant de baston pour en arriver à ce résultat. L'espace d'un instant, je remerciais le ciel que le Kurama habituel ne dispose pas d'une taille pareille. Avec son égo de kitsune démesuré, ça n'aurait pas fait bon ménage. À la place de la tignasse rousse qui faisait trembler les greluches du lycée Meiho, il avait de longs cheveux argentés qui tombaient loin dans son dos et deux oreilles de renard qui pointaient vers le ciel. Et je ne parlais pas de la queue. Ah, _ça_ c'était dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas gardée sous son apparence humaine ! J'aurais pu l'ennuyer comme jamais en tirant dessus. Je dus restée fixée dessus trop longtemps car une vague d'amusement vint remplacer la curiosité de tantôt avant qu'il n'agite brièvement la queue. Mes yeux suivirent le mouvement, avant que je ne me reprenne et secoue vivement la tête. Le rictus définitivement amusé – et complètement, 100% kitsune – sur lequel je tombais en relevant les yeux m'arracha une grimace agacée.

Et juste comme ça, c'était fini.

Kurama ferma les yeux et sa présence redevint définitivement comme avant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était redevenu Shuichi. Le bourdonnement s'éteignit à mes tempes. Son aura se retira et je me retrouvais de nouveau seule chez moi, maitre de mon aura une fois de plus. Complètement épuisée, je me sentis partir en arrière, incapable de réagir, et je serais lamentablement tombée au sol si Kuwabara ne m'avait pas rattrapée de justesse.

« Woah ! Ça va Haru ? Eh ! Haru !

_Hm ? E… euh… oui. Oui ça va. Merci. »

Honnêtement, ça allait tout sauf bien. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, le souffle court et les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. J'avais l'impression d'être complètement _stoned_, comme si je venais d'éclater les records de la prise de drogues dures. Et Kurama… C'était quoi ce délire ? J'avais la sensation d'avoir franchi toutes les barrières, même les plus intimes, qui aient jamais séparé deux personnes. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes je m'étais fondue en lui. J'avais fait _partie de lui_.

Et ça me flanquait les jetons du siècle.

« Haru ? »

La voix de Kurama me fit sursauter. Désorientée, je fus surprise de le trouver juste devant moi, ses yeux verts braqués sur moi, à la fois inquiets et calculateurs. À l'expression de son visage, je devinais que sous son crâne, son cervelet de yoko surdoué tournait à plein régime. Nul doute que chacune de mes réactions avait été enregistrée pour être ensuite soigneusement analysée, disséquée et remaniée. Mon apparente apathie n'arrangeait rien à ma cause et je fis tout pour me sortir du brouillard le plus vite possible. Rester amorphe devant quelqu'un comme Kurama n'avait jamais été inscrit au tableau des bonnes idées, surtout lorsqu'il s'était mis en tête de braquer ses lumières sur vous. Secouant vivement la tête, je réprimais un frisson – les résidus de son aura qui s'attardaient dans ma chair pulsaient faiblement en réaction avec sa présence – et forçais un sourire enjoué sur mon visage. Je lui envoyais même un poing joueur dans l'épaule pour faire bonne mesure.

« La vache ! Quand tu t'y mets tu fais pas semblant ! »

Kurama sourit brièvement en réponse à mon rire faux, mais ses yeux restèrent intenses, son expression sérieuse. Derrière moi je sentais le regard de Hiei me brûler les omoplates et l'espace d'un quart de seconde je me demandais s'il était en train de lire dans mon esprit, s'il pouvait voir le chaos qui régnait sous mon crâne à cet instant précis. Kurama fronça brièvement les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par la voix de l'arbitre qui annonça la rencontre suivante. Shichiwakamaru – ah, c'était donc _ça_ son prénom ! – contre choix libre.

Choix libre ?

Un bref coup d'œil aux dés qui trônaient sur le ring répondit à ma question silencieuse. Ah.

Aussitôt, le playboy aux cheveux bleus s'avança au centre de la dalle de granit. D'un air grandiloquent, il envoya valser un voile translucide dans les airs avant de le rattraper d'un geste gracieux, ses yeux violets rivés sur nous et un sourire Colgate scotché sur sa face. Un clin d'œil dans ma direction, un regard supérieur pour les autres et hop ! il acheva son petit numéro sur une pose qui arracha des cris d'extase aux centaines de femelles qui s'entassaient soudain dans les gradins. Je frissonnais. Ugh ! Les fangirls…

Parmi les gloussements hystériques et les déclarations d'amour éternel hurlées depuis les étages supérieurs, je perçus à peine Hiei et Kuwabara se chamailler pour démonter la face du Brad Pitt des démones. Kurama quant à lui restait étrangement silencieux. Son silence prolongé finit par attirer l'attention des deux autres qui, comme moi, se mirent à le dévisager d'un air à la fois soucieux et étonné. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Hiei ne prennent finalement la parole, un claquement de langue agacé mon seul avertissement avant que sa voix ne tombe comme le tranchant d'une guillotine.

« Toi. Dégage. »

Je manquais m'étrangler.

« Pa… _pardon ?_ »

Mon air ahuri ne fit rien pour adoucir Hiei. Fermement campé sur ses deux jambes, ses pupilles plantées droit dans les miennes, il avait tout de celui à qui il ne fallait pas en conter.

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Pars d'ici. Kurama ne peut pas se battre tant que tu es dans nos pattes. Tu nous gènes. Dégage. »

Ce fut comme si je venais de recevoir une gifle monumentale. J'avais l'impression de nager en plein rêve – en plein cauchemar. À moitié sonnée, je relevais les yeux vers Kurama, tentant d'accrocher son regard, demandant, priant pour qu'il intervienne, pour qu'il démente et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Seulement lorsque je rencontrais ses pupilles vertes, je n'y trouvais aucun soutien, rien qui aurait pu nier ce que Hiei venait de me lancer si cruellement au visage. Le visage du rouquin exprimait un certain regret, certes, mais restait inflexible.

Je le gênais.

_« Kurama ne peut pas se battre tant que tu es dans nos pattes. »_

Intelligent comme il était, il ne pouvait pas avoir manqué l'effet cataclysmique que chacun de ses matchs avait sur moi. Et il était trop… trop quoi ? Trop gentil ? Trop attentionné ? Je soufflais intérieurement. Comme si un seul de ces adjectifs pouvait convenir ! Toujours est-il que connaissant Kurama, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il éprouverait des scrupules à mettre toutes ses forces dans un combat si je risquais d'en payer les pots cassés avec lui.

_« Dégage. »_

Et Hiei… Un sentiment désagréable me serra la poitrine. Un mélange de tristesse et de… douleur ? Est-ce que c'était ça ? Toujours est-il que je me sentais nauséeuse, comme brûlée au fer blanc.

« A… attendez une minute ! Vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer comme ça ! Je…

_Tais-toi ! »

Nouvelle claque. Nouvelle vague de nausée. Mes yeux me piquaient. Pourtant je sentis la colère monter en moi. De quel droit me parlait-il comme ça ? De quel droit… Mais Hiei n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Implacable, il continua, ses yeux furieux et ses muscles tendus seuls indices de sa colère qui croissait avec la mienne.

« Je t'avais dit de rester en arrière. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de te protéger ! J'avais bien dit que t'amener nous causerait des ennuis, mais il a fallu que tu insistes!

_Euh… Hiei… »

Inutile. La faible protestation de Kuwabara passa inaperçue comme il continuait inlassablement, se rapprochant toujours plus de moi à mesure que le ton montait.

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une gêne, une sale gamine têtue et bornée qui croit qu'elle peut marcher dans la cour des grands ! »

À ce stade là j'étais aussi furieuse que blessée. Une rage sans nom bouillait en moi, embrasait ma chair et faisait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines. Je criais à mon tour.

« Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé venir, hein ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui m'as entrainée !

_Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je n'aurais jamais perdu mon temps avec toi ! »

Ça, ça me fit mal. Je me mordis soudain la lèvre. Mes poings tremblaient. Je brûlais de lui en coller une. Prenant une inspiration tremblante, je croisais le regard désolé de Kuwabara et celui un peu coupable, mais ferme de Kurama. Une nouvelle vague de colère me submergea. Il était d'accord. Il n'approuvait peut-être pas tout ce que venait de dire Hiei, mais il était d'accord sur le fond : il souhaitait que je m'en aille. Mes dents se serrèrent, ma mâchoire contractée devint presque douloureuse et mes ongles entamèrent mes paumes au creux de mes poings serrés. Déglutissant difficilement, je rencontrais une dernière fois le regard furieux de Hiei avant de souffler un « parfait ! » étranglé et de tourner les talons. Je notais à peine ma vision se brouiller jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus distinguer l'intérieur du couloir dans lequel je m'étais engouffrée au pas de charge. Ma gorge serrée était douloureuse, ma respiration laborieuse. La poigne de fer de Karasu n'était rien à côté de ce que je ressentais maintenant. Comprenant enfin que le brouillard qui obstruait mon champ de vision était en fait un flot de larmes qui de demandait qu'à tomber, je m'essuyais les yeux d'un geste rageur, refusant de pleurer pour ce type. Comme si l'opinion de Hiei avait une quelconque importance ! Comme leur opinion à _tous_ devait me faire quelque chose !

_« Tu nous gènes. »_

Mon poing vint s'abattre contre le mur. Un hurlement de rage bouillonna dans ma gorge, ne demandant qu'à sortir. Je tremblais sous l'effort nécessaire pour le contenir. Je n'allais pas me laisser détruire par trois putain de phrases !

_« Dégage. »_

Il devait être content, je n'étais plus dans ses pattes ! Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais délibérément transformée en kagemusha du jour au lendemain ! Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais, moi, si l'aura de Kurama avait décidé de faire des siennes et d'exploser la mienne ? ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse, que je reste dans ma chambre bien sagement en attendant de me faire étriper par Toguro junior ?

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… »

Mon corps déjà tendu à l'extrême se raidit encore plus au son de cette voix grinçante. Relevant péniblement la tête, je distinguais la silhouette distordue du cadet des Toguro devant mes yeux embués de larmes. Je réprimais un sanglot enragé.

Je n'avais pas le temps pour ces conneries !

La demi-portion sembla ne pas prêter attention à mon avertissement muet, puisqu'il se rapprocha de moi en dansant à moitié, son étrange corps élastique s'étendant et se rétractant aux endroits les plus étranges qui soient. Finalement, son cou s'étendit jusqu'à ce que son visage grimaçant se trouve à deux centimètre de mon nez. Je respirais fort, fruit de la colère et de l'effort qu'il me fallait déployer pour contenir et mes cris et mes sanglots.

« Eh bien en voilà un joli petit agneau perdu ! Que fais-tu ici ? La rencontre n'est pas encore finie. »

Une pause. Il fit semblant de réfléchir, son visage se tordant dans des mimiques grotesques. Finalement, il prit un air faussement surpris, comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptais t'en aller ? Ce serait vraiment stupide, tu sais ? »

Il rit.

Furieuse, pleine d'une violence qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, je le poussais de toutes mes forces sur le côté et repris ma marche en grinçant des dents.

« Dégage ! J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. »

À peine ces mots eurent-ils quitté ma bouche que je me retrouvais plaquée face contre le mur, ses dix doigts fermement enroulés autour de mes membres, mon cou et ma taille, leur étreinte de fer certaine de laisser de vilaines marques noires sur ma peau malmenée. Des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux sous la force du choc. Le souffle glacé de mon assaillant vint s'écraser contre ma nuque découverte, et je ne pus retenir un frisson d'horreur.

« Ce n'était pas très intelligent, ce que tu viens de faire là. »

Je tentais de résister, bougeant dans tous les sens, mais sans succès. Même enragée, je ne pouvais espérer rivaliser avec Toguro. Son rire sinistre s'éleva tout près de mon oreille.

« Et maintenant, comment devrais-je te punir ? »

Un nouveau frisson, de terreur celui-là, me parcouru l'échine. Ses doigts se resserrèrent lentement autour de moi et je sentis mes bras partir en arrière, mes coudes ployer à un angle qui m'arracha vite un gémissement de douleur. Je crus que mon bras allait lâcher et se briser comme une brindille lorsqu'une voix profonde s'éleva soudain du bout du couloir.

« Frangin. »

Aussitôt, les liens qui me retenaient joue collée contre le granit s'envolèrent et je me sentis tomber au sol, haletante et plus enragée que jamais. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Toguro junior grimper sur l'épaule de son ainé. Ses lunettes noires me fixèrent quelques secondes, probablement le temps pour lui de contempler le spectacle pitoyable que je devais certainement offrir à ce moment-là, avant de se détourner et de partir sans un mot.

Pestant, crachant, et absolument dégoutée par ma propre faiblesse, je me relevais tant bien que mal et quittais le stade en mode automatique, mon esprit si loin perdu dans mes réflexions rageuses et blessées que je n'enregistrais même pas le trajet du retour. Lorsque je revins un tant soit peu à la réalité, je me trouvais déjà devant la porte de ma chambre, porte qui avait été remplacée pendant la courte période de mon absence. Si je n'avais pas été dans un état aussi pitoyable, probablement me serais-je émerveillée de l'efficacité du room-service. Même l'intérieur avait été entièrement refait en un temps record ! C'était comme si la petite explosion de ce matin n'était jamais arrivée. Nul doute que dans tournoi comme celui-là, la destruction des appartements était suffisamment fréquente pour qu'ils développent ce genre de spécialité. Claquant la porte close, je me jetais sous la douche et entrepris de ruminer ma colère pendant les trois heures suivantes.

Lorsque l'équipe rentra enfin au bercail, il faisait déjà nuit noire et mon humeur ne s'était pas plus améliorée. J'étais trop blessée pour prendre du recul et tenter d'être rationnelle. Je n'en avais même pas envie. C'est pourquoi je refusais de me lever lorsque trois coups frappèrent à ma porte, pas plus que je ne me retournais lorsque Kurama entra et vint s'asseoir silencieusement sur le canapé. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je me contentais de fusiller le dehors du regard. Le silence s'étira pendant un long moment, moment pendant lequel je m'efforçais de penser à tout sauf la raison de ma colère, dont l'un des principaux acteurs se trouvait actuellement assis sur la banquette de mon salon. Je remerciais vaguement le ciel de m'avoir remise sur le chemin de Yukina qui, sans un mot ni même une seule question, m'avait guérie des bleus laissés par ce taré de Toguro. Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'un prétexte de plus pour me rabaisser encore plus bas que terre ! Un long soupir en provenance du canapé me ramena les pieds sur terre. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais oublié que je n'étais plus seule dans mes appartements. Un bruit de tissu qui se froisse et le crissement de semelles sur la moquette m'indiquèrent que Kurama s'était rapproché, juste avant que son ombre ne vienne se profiler sur la fenêtre juste à côté de moi. Debout, je devinais que ses yeux verts me fixaient avec sérieux. Je l'entendais presque m'analyser, disséquer mes processus mentaux et tenter de trouver l'algorithme qui résoudrait tout. Seulement ce ne serait pas si facile. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir si facilement. Même si Hiei était celui à qui j'en voulais vraiment, Kurama n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour s'interposer. Mon raisonnement avait beau être désespérément puéril, je m'en foutais comme d'une guigne. J'étais blessée, et en colère, et je comptais bien le faire savoir au monde entier ! Ou du moins à tous ceux qui oseraient s'approcher d'assez près.

Une main précautionneuse vint se poser sur mon avant-bras. Je le repoussais d'un geste violent, comme si son simple toucher m'avait brûlée. Mon regard resta fixé loin au dehors, même si je ne pouvais rien distinguer de plus que la silhouette sombre des arbres découpés sur un ciel d'encre. Kurama ne tenta pas d'initier le contact une nouvelle fois. Pourtant je l'entendis expirer bruyamment et je sus que quoi que je fasse, le silence n'allait pas tarder à être rompu.

« Haru, ton attitude est puérile. »

Mauvaise mise en jambe, Kurama. _Très_ mauvaise mise en jambe.

Si une toute petite partie de mon subconscient – minuscule et enfouie bien profondément sous la surface – savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison, la grande majorité – celle qui bouillait de rage et ne demandait qu'à exploser – réagit au quart de tour.

Serrant les dent, je me levais brusquement et me dirigeais vers ma chambre d'un pas raide, tous mes membres tendus pas la colère. Cependant je n'arrivais même pas à ma porte.

« Hiei n'avait pas à te dire tout ça. »

Stop. Je m'immobilisais au beau milieu du salon, dos tourné à Kurama. Mon silence sembla l'encourager à poursuivre. Il soupira.

« Tu connais Hiei, il est aussi doué avec les mots que moi dans une cuisine. »

Je grimaçais intérieurement. Vu le génie du grand Yoko Kurama, on aurait pu penser que l'animal saurait se faire à manger.

_Yeurk !_

Grossière erreur.

« Il ne pensait pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait. Son but était de te faire quitter le stade, rien de plus. »

Ô joie ! Ô grand soulagement ! Non mais il croyait quoi, le renard empaillé ? C'était censé me consoler ?

Serrant de nouveau les poings, je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsqu'il poursuivit.

« On était d'accord pour que tu restes ici, Haru. Comment veux-tu qu'on te fasse confiance si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ?

_Je vous ai expliqué pourquoi j'étais descendue… »

Ma réponse, sifflée entre mes dents serrées, ne sembla pas lui suffir. Je le sentis s'approcher d'un pas derrière moi, sa présence plus ferme qu'auparavant.

« Ça n'est pas suffisant. Si nous t'avons demandé de rester ici, c'est pour une raison. C'est dangereux pour toi d'être en bas, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire attention à toi pendant nos matchs. Si…

_Alors quoi ? Je vous gène, c'est ça ? »

Silence.

« Haru. Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Un phénomène pareil n'est pas normal. La question n'est pas de savoir si tu nous gènes ou pas, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas, mais dans les circonstances actuelles… »

Et là, j'explosai.

Littéralement.

Toute la rage qui bouillait au fond de moi depuis cet après-midi se retourna contre Kurama. Ce bon vieux Kurama qui maniait les mots avec tellement de science qu'il ne saurait pas donner une réponse directe pour sauver sa vie !

« Pas normal ? **Pas **_**normal**_** ? !** Ha ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas déjà remarqué, je suis une putain de _kagemusha_ ! Ce truc ''pas normal'', comme tu dis, est précisément ce à quoi je sers ! Ce pour quoi cet espèce de grand malade de Toguro en a après ma pomme ! Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend que la finale arrive et que je me fasse bien gentiment zigouiller sur le banc de touche parce que je ne suis pas foutue de maitriser mon aura ? Ou _on_ _se sort les doigts du cul_ et on essaye de trouver une solution ? ! Toi qui es un fin stratège, quelle solution te semble la plus profitable ? ! »

À mesure que j'avançais vers lui, le ton de ma voix montait et je finis par hurler en lui tapant du doigt sur la poitrine, mon visage déformé par la rage. Je me faisais l'effet d'un volcan en éruption, une explosion de lave en fusion qui se déversait à travers mes cordes vocales.

« Quoi, je te gène ? Ça t'ennuie de me refiler deux ou trois de tes bleus ? Ha ! Et où est passé l'esprit froid et calculateur du grand bandit légendaire ? Ça aussi c'était du flan ? »

À la lueur dangereuse qui s'alluma soudain dans ses prunelles, je devinais que j'avais touché une corde sensible. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux devinrent orageux, sa posture plus intimidante.

« Haru… »

Même sa voix était descendue de quelques octaves, mais j'étais bien trop prise par la rage pour en tenir compte. Je continuais.

« Que ça te plaise ou non, je suis embarquée dans cette merde avec vous ! Et je ne compte pas me défiler, tu m'entends ? !

_Tu te comportes come une gamine ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de te voir te tordre de douleur sur le banc de touche ?

_Mais c'est mon _job_, bordel !

_On ne t'a pas amenée pour ça !

_ET TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS ? ! »

Mon dernier hurlement sembla l'arrêter net. Je haletais, mon visage à deux centimètres du sien. Il semblait surpris. Redescendant sur terre, je m'écartais brusquement et chargeais vers la porte d'entrée, trop en colère pour rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce.

« Mais on n'a pas le choix, Kurama ! Je suis une putain de kagemusha. Arrête de me traiter comme une gamine incapable de faire face au danger. »

Et je claquais la porte.

Maudit Kurama !

Saleté de Hiei, putain de Toguro !

Putain de moi !

Je me ruais dans les couloirs, bousculant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver sur mon chemin. Tête baissée, je fonçais en ligne droite, mes poings battant furieusement la cadence à mes côtés. Je débouchais finalement dehors et continuais entre les arbres, m'enfonçant dans la forêt de plus en plus noire. Je chargeais comme un sanglier en colère, battant tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage. Shootant rageusement dans des pierres, écartant violemment les feuillages, arrachant les branches et cognant férocement contre les troncs. Finalement je hurlais à la lune, folle d'une rage qui me consumait aussi sûrement qu'un acide. Un bruit soudain m'immobilisa, juste avant que Hiei n'émerge d'entre les branchages noirs.

Je grondais vicieusement, un bruit sourd qui vibra depuis les tréfonds de ma gorge.

« Dégage. »

Je lui retournais ses propres mots, cherchant à le blesser aussi férocement qu'il l'avait fait pour moi. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Finalement, je lui jetai un dernier regard meurtrier et m'apprêtai à partir lorsque sa voix claqua dans le silence de la nuit noire.

« Rentre à l'hôtel. »

Je me figeai instantanément, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Mais en me retournant dans sa direction, je sus que je n'avais pas rêvé. Il venait bel et bien de me donner un ordre comme à un vulgaire clébard. Aussitôt la rage enfla de nouveau en moi, atteignant une intensité jusqu'alors jamais dépassée.

« Va te faire voir ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! »

J'avais envie de le frapper. De le marronner si fort que même le Reikai aurait du mal à le reconnaître sous les boursoufflures ! À cet instant j'avais la haine. Je le haïssais si fort que j'aurais pu en crever ! Cet espèce de yokai stupide, ce rase-motte hautain et borné, cet enfoiré qui m'avait fait si mal en même pas trois phrases ! Ce connard en chef dont j'étais tombée amoureuse !

Et c'était ça qui m'enrageait le plus ! J'étais tombée amoureuse de lui ! Amoureuse ! Moi ! De cette enflure, ce fils de chacal qui se foutait de moi comme de sa première victime ! Et même à cet instant ! Alors même que mes doigts brûlaient de lui arracher les yeux, tout le reste de mon corps tremblait d'anticipation, vibrait d'extase tout près de lui !

Il fallait que je m'en aille.

Que je m'éloigne avant de lui en coller une.

Mais j'avais à peine fait un pas que je me retrouvais avec son épée sous la gorge, ses yeux menaçants plantés dans les miens.

« J'ai dit : Rentre. À. L'hôtel. »

Je sentais sa propre colère répondre à la mienne et bouillir sous la surface. J'aurais dû m'en inquiéter – après tout, un Hiei en pétard est un Hiei deux fois plus dangereux – mais j'avais passé la limite du « ça m'intéresse » depuis bien longtemps déjà. À la place, j'empoignais la lame de son épée à main nue et l'écartais de la base de mon cou, consciente qu'il suivait volontairement le mouvement, sans quoi la lame n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Je ne suis pas… »

Ma voix était étrangement calme, le calme proverbial avant la tempête.

« TON CHIEN ! »

D'un geste vif, je relâchai soudain l'acier et lui décrochai une droite qui l'envoya trébucher sur le côté. Mon poing craqua sous la force de l'impact et une satisfaction féroce me brûla l'estomac. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, mon sourire disparu lorsqu'un éclair noir s'écrasa contre mon flanc, me coupant le souffle. J'allais m'encastrer dans un tronc d'arbre et j'aurais sans doute glissé au sol si Hiei n'était pas apparu juste devant moi, ses deux mains serrées si fort sur mes bras que je sentais chacun de ses doigts me rentrer dans la chair et faire craquer mes os. Je me débattis sans succès, sa poigne de fer me maintenant collée au bois froid de l'arbre, son corps tout entier bloquant le mien et ses yeux furieux brûlant mon visage. Je sentis son torse vibrer lorsqu'il gronda sa réplique.

« Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. _Maintenant._ »

Il ponctua sa tirade d'une pression plus forte que les autres, m'écrasant presque contre le tronc. Son visage s'était glissé à deux centimètres du mien et j'y lus sans effort la frustration qu'il ressentait. Il souhaitait que j'obéisse, que je reconnaisse son autorité.

Que je me _soumette_.

Comme si ça allait arriver !

Cette soudaine réalisation, cette brusque emprise que j'avais sur lui me fit me sentir toute puissante ! Ha ! Une gamine, une simple mortelle donnait du fil à retordre au grand Hiei ! Il effrayait des centaines de yokai, tous lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil s'il mettait assez de cœur dans ses menaces et voilà qu'une pauvre fille, une _gamine stupide et bornée_ lui résistait ! Oh, ça devait le rendre fou !

Souriant vicieusement, je me rapprochai encore de lui, plantant mes yeux droit dans les siens, m'assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer le challenge, la moquerie que je lui balançais au visage.

_J'espère que ça bousillera ton égo autant que tu as bousillé le mien !_

« Non. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une sainte rage et il se jeta sur moi, ses lèvres percutant les miennes si fort que nos dents s'entrechoquèrent. L'arrière de mon crâne vint cogner douloureusement contre le tronc tandis que mes mains volèrent jusqu'à lui, seulement pour se faire emprisonner par ses poings serrés. Désorientée un quart de seconde, je répondis férocement au baiser.

Mordant sa lèvre, je poussai à mon tour contre lui, cherchant à dominer l'échange qu'il avait initié. Dans ma rage, je ne prêtai plus attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce rapport de force, cette défiance qu'il ne me fallait surtout pas lâcher.

Je ne le laisserai pas dominer.

Je ruais contre lui, cognant ses côtes et ses flancs jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse mes poings échapper à sa poigne. Aussitôt je m'accrochai à sa nuque, ses épaules et son cou, tirant ses cheveux par poignées, orientant brusquement sa tête dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, nos lèvres toujours férocement offensives. Mes ongles labourèrent ses épaules, griffant le tissu de son haut. Sa langue repoussa brutalement la mienne, ses dents brisèrent la peau sensible de mes lèvres. Le goût du sang nourrit ma rage, attisa l'enfer qui me dévorait les entrailles. Je répondis argent comptant, ma violence toujours égale à la sienne, sans rien céder, jamais, et cherchant toujours plus, une brutalité presqu'animale.

Ses mains rudes me broyaient les hanches, malaxaient mes cuisses, parcouraient mon dos, mon ventre et serraient ma poitrine. Je sentais ses ongles courts s'enfoncer dans la chair tendre de mes reins, labourer mes flancs. Et puis soudain il me souleva, un main ferme sur mes fesses et l'autre emmêlée dans mes cheveux, et je passais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, toujours absorbée dans le baiser, désireuse de ne rien lâcher. Je poussais des hanches contre les siennes, portant la provocation plus loin, plus agressive. Encore. Encore.

Je lui mordis férocement la lèvre. Une nouvelle vague de sang vint s'ajouter à l'acide de sa langue. Il gronda, un grognement sourd qui monta des tréfonds de sa gorge et fit vibrer sa poitrine d'un son menaçant. Ses mains rugueuses me pressèrent plus étroitement contre lui, si fort que sa poigne laisserait sûrement des bleus. Puis je sentis son corps se tendre comme un arc, ses jambes s'écarter pour mieux répartir à la fois son poids et le mien.

D'un bond puissant, il nous projeta dans les airs.

Le vent glacé siffla à mes oreilles, battit mes cheveux, quand soudain le monde s'arrêta de filer. Un bruit de fenêtre qui s'ouvre, puis la chaleur bienveillante d'un appartement.

Rien à foutre.

Mes lèvres jouaient sur le cou de Hiei, à la jointure avec ses épaules, tout près de son oreille, à la naissance de sa mâchoire… Je léchais, aspirais, mordais, je baignais dans les grondements sourds et gutturaux qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, répondais à chaque baiser, chaque tracé brûlant de sa langue sur ma peau.

Dans un coin de mon esprit, je sentis deux auras exploser quelque part dans la forêt.

Puis Hiei me plaqua brutalement contre un mur, ses lèvres revenant dévorer les miennes. Je réprimai mon souffle haletant tandis que mes hanches semblaient animées d'une vie propre, chaque mouvement en avant les envoyant buter contre son bassin, nous arrachant des sifflements de plaisir animaux. Mes mains fébriles finirent par arracher son haut de sous ses ceintures et je dû le repousser violemment afin de pouvoir le lui retirer. Loin de se laisser dépasser, il se débarrassa à son tour du mien, ses mains brusques déchirant la toile de sur mon corps. Son toucher était partout, sa langue brûlante contre la mienne. Un feu infernal me dévorait les entrailles, une avidité qui me donna le vertige. J'avais de la lave dans les veines, un hurlement de bête déchainée qui bouillonnait dans ma gorge.

Puis Hiei ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et me précipita sur le lit, ses lèvres dévorant les miennes. Son corps robuste m'emprisonna bientôt contre le matelas, un barrage solide auquel je me heurtai de toutes mes forces, si fort que la collision nous laissa tous les deux haletants, tremblants, avides de plus, encore, beaucoup plus; nos deux bassins étroitement fondus, encastrés l'un dans l'autre, agités d'un même mouvement brûlant, encore, encore, de plus en plus intense.

Ce soir-là, je remarquai faiblement une aura familière trembler puis s'essouffler.

Et lorsqu'elle s'éteignit définitivement, je m'embrasai sous l'étreinte incandescente du yokai au dessus de moi.


End file.
